Kitsune of Whirlpool: Naruto's Legacy
by godospartan the Kitsune
Summary: Naruto fails to bring Sasuke back from the Valley of the End, but Kyuubi has other plans for it's jailor, and so does Kami! What does this plan have to do with his Future battles? NarutoxSmallHarem, Sakura/Ino bashing!
1. Pure Happenstance

Well hello! As you may not know, I'm an avid story-writer, I have done numerous stories and titles, and most can be found under the Author Name Godosnipers either here in Fanfiction or in a place called MediaMiner.

Now, if you've read any of my material you know that…I suck XP but suddenly, and I do mean, extremely suddenly….I've become an avid writer, and I promise a good story here! For those of you who do not understand my Summary, or if I even gave a good one, here is what is in here.

I am a MAJOR!! NaruxHina fan, MAJOR!!! But I also have FIRM!! Beliefs that Naruto had such an awful life and that someday he has to become a Kitsune… That he should have a Harem, because of the love he deserves… and lastly because of such hatred he IS forced to become stupid, but if he's aware of it, why not act it then when he's strong enough kick ass? So this story cover's all bases, and I have even put up some Original Character's to deal with SOME issues… I hope it goes well.

So onto the story…Ja Ne!

**GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG**

It was raining…Kami, he loved the rain. It reminded him of all his worries, and washed them off his skin as if it was plain dirt. The rain so full of life, but then again, so full of grief…Why did it rain? Why did the Rain have to feel like tears running down his face? Who in the clouds was crying? And for whom, or for what? Did Kami-sama feel sad about something?

He could only think of one reason Kami-sama was sad… he was going to live, and he failed to keep his promises to help the world… That must've been it; Kami-sama hated him for living. He lay in the river, listening as a waterfall spring through rushing water to clean the damage he had left on the earth.

A dark figure came upon him, spiked hair and no face. He wondered if this was just another attempt to kill him… He would die and Kami would have no reason to cry, he would finally give the almighty lord salvation from his taint… Suddenly he felt a heavier drop of Rain, something too heavy of grief to fully understand it was just rain… No, with his empty, but open eyes, he saw another drop fall, but not from the sky, but from the figure above him.

He felt a sting in his heart… Was this someone he knew? Or was it just a Tear of anger that threatened to promise death tonight… He did not know, but he wanted to at least give himself less to think about, and retreated into his MindScape.

Naruto had pummeled Sasuke, somehow pummeled him, and beat the bastard for leaving, and actually stopped him from going any further. Sadly though, he had taken a direct Chidori-charged claw into his heart… He felt heavy, he felt dead, but something in him kept him living, something he never knew.

Naruto had Retreated into his mind, and found the Kyuubi's cage just inches from him. He looked up into the eyes of the angry fox. "We're going to die…. And I'm glad Kami-Sama won't have to deal with my taint in this plain." That struck the Kyuubi hard. He struck his Head against the Cage and roared. "**THEN LET ME OUT!!! FREE ME!!!**" Naruto stood his ground well, not letting up as his energy, his remaining life energy, closed around them; it was only him and the Kyuubi. "If you want to be free, you will have to kill me… But as equals, or does the Kyuubi enjoy his Arrogance and wish to kill a boy who had willed your life to stay in this plain? I deserve a fair match against you Kyuubi, and you know this."

Kyuubi growled as he looked down on the boy… He looked back, and found everything about this boy, and knew…The boy could have easily torn his furry flesh from his bone, and kill him in his own mind if need be. But now, he had some control, he could fairly battle Naruto in this changed scape of land…It was his pride as a Demon, and his honor as a Fox that drove the desire to complete the request, or forever lose honor.

Kyuubi shrunk, turning into a Human formed self of his former Shell. What surprised Naruto most was it was a girl, only twice his age and in her prime. Blue battle Kimono and Fox ears and nine fluffy tails behind her. The last thing he would expect of this Girl Kyuubi was the Kenjutsu she decided upon. A rather large Zanbatou, and only in one hand, the other was a rather slanted Tanto.

Kyuubi smiled sadly. "**I hate this form. It makes me look weak.**" Naruto smiled slightly. "It makes you look normal. I'm no sexist, it's only I've ever seen Sakura be so weak. You could be like JiJi-sama, extremely strong..." Kyuubi smiled before remembering suddenly…She respected the boy for his Strength, but she hated him for being a Prison to her. She would be free even if it meant killing this boy.

Naruto smiled slightly. "Ready to begin?" He wanted this over with… And in truth, he knew he would lose, but he would make sure Kyuubi never got out, even if he died in the process. Kyuubi got in her stance, the Zanbatou, handle down behind her back, Tanto ready along her arm in front of her.

Naruto took a deep breath…And waited. They both waited for a minute, reading movements, figuring out what the other would do, and change their plan, only it always changed. They battled in strategy, they battled in Spirit, and they battled with wits of knowledge… Water dripped slowly as it all went by, but one drop was bigger then the rest, and started to fall between them… It fell and fell, going down, between their visions… It splashed and among the slight shock of water against water, came the force of Naruto's Kunai against Kyuubi's Zanbatou. Naruto was growling his frustrations, his small blade against this tall heavy metal sword, much more like Gamabunta's Katana rather then a normal Shinobi blade.

Kyuubi had to admire Naruto for a brief second, having stopped the power of two tails worth of chakra induced muscle enhancement, and the greater of her blades with a simple kunai… This boy had something inside him giving him the strength of four of her tails. Only for a brief second as her Tanto came rushing under the arm and handle of the Zanbatou, trying to slice off some of Naruto's elbow. Naruto on the other hand jumped back, and to his left to avoid both the Tanto's short reach, and the Zanbatou's heavy straight fall.

Naruto had made two clones ready to fight as soon as he got distance, but in a second, one disappeared as a fireball engulfed it, and burned it into a poof of smoke. Naruto's other clone charged forth, ducking as Kyuubi twisted and the Tanto rushed by, slicing a few hairs off the clone's head.

Kyuubi had to admit, sending in a super Kage Bunshin was a smart move, but not smart enough as her center of balance took off her Tanto's reach. The Zanbatou rushed in and sliced the clone in two. Little for her to find was the real Naruto rushing in, covered by smoke and grabbed the handle of the massive blade, and suck it into the watery earth in his mind.

Kyuubi thought Naruto would try to use a distraction; he's been getting rather good ever since that perverted frog came in with the knowledge of such techniques. But she would never predict Naruto holding her next move at a stand still, one arm holding the handle of the Zanbatou, keeping it shoved in the cement of the sewer, but the other... somehow managed to hold her other arm at bay, her Tanto at her side. Her arms cross she would not be able to be very agile without hurting herself, and then her chances of escaping.

Kyuubi only thought of three moves to stop this, and win. One being to let her weapons go and forward every ounce of chakra in her system to kill the boy, but then again if she used it right away her chances of escaping were slim, especially if he lived through it all.

Two being to flip her torso back, using her Zanbatou as a steady ground, having the reach to kick Naruto back, and using her momentum and agility, finding his weak point in defense and taking advantage. Still, she knew he'd find a way to use his Jutsu's against her in coming back to defeat him, and once again being at Stalemate.

Her third counter was to use her chakra to counter his strength, and forward herself in a Classic move he's so used to by now, and bash her head against his. Though how hard his noodle was, she knew, even without that band, he'd be standing tall against her. She was going to have a lot of trouble ahead of her…

Naruto's strength against her slacked, and some part of her felt confused…She was almost shocked at how he slowly reached back and stood in front of her… She had a perfect chance to end this! She reared her Tanto back and was about to swing, when suddenly… Naruto sobbed, ready to take the fall.

Naruto, during their Stalemate, was in thought. He knew every which way he could try to bring Kyuubi down, would be his end… Tackling the woman would surely end his life as her tailed could use and flip them, and so her reach could kill him in one stake to his heart. He could throw her, but even if he managed to lift her, she could use her blade to re-route herself and get his back… Every move he could make, he would die. So he just gave in.

Kyuubi stopped mid-swing, looking upon the boy as he cried, and standing silent in his tears as he awaited death. Something broke inside of her, something ill-fashioned as she felt the urge to hug the boy instead of kill him. Naruto was getting impatient though, as he strained his muscles in a clamp, and shouted. "JUST KILL ME ALREADY!!!"

Kyuubi gasped, wide eyed at the hate, and grief of the boy in his eyes. The life passed through them, and Kyuubi remembered everything about the boy… She reared her blade back again, growling in anticipation for freedom. Naruto let his head down as he waited for death… He felt the swing of the blade, he felt the swish of metal against air, and he felt the cold lifeless tool against his very soul.

He felt the warmth of the summer sun, and the breeze of the hot sauna near the Hokage Mountain… he felt fleshy, taunt skin wrap around him, and fur holding his body, and felt life. He looked up with teary eyes to see the sad eyes of Kyuubi, as she held him firm like a mother protecting her child. He felt…Safe… Alive… and Warm.

Kyuubi held tightly to Naruto's body and let a single tear fall towards the sewer's supply of liquid. After a few seconds Kyuubi loosened her grip on the boy, and looked at him. "**Kami-sama does not feel sad that you are living Kit… Sadder that she let you down… She allowed your life the way it was, but I know she did not mean harm to you…**" Naruto looked shocked, how did Kyuubi get so nice? And in fact, how did she know Kami's feelings? Is she trying to trick him? It would fit the fox well…

Naruto frowned, still sobbing gently as he looked down, trying to think things through. Sadly Kyuubi didn't have the patience. "**I don't have much time Kit. If I stay here any longer I will no longer be able to live on the outside. This is our only window of opportunity. You might not die, because Kakashi is carrying you to Konoha for treatment, but I will. I can save you, and at the same time, stop myself from being sealed within the Shinigami's stomach.**"

Naruto grew slightly frustrated… Did the fox think he was stupid? Did this wicked creature living within him think her container for a fool? "Kami-sama hates me and will be glad I'm gone. If I ever live through this I swear I'm going to have someone kill me, rip me to shreds…or worse just so Kami won't have to worry about my filthy hands ruining the world. As for you, you may be a Demon and uphold honor, well fine you beat me, kill me and go. Just don't expect me to be this kind later if you decide to stay!"

Naruto turned and walked away for a little step and stood, waiting for the Kyuubi to either kill him, or get back in her cage. Kyuubi on the other hand stood in anguish…Sad she had let the boy on so many times, and even with her tricky fox routine she wasn't totally selfish. She hadn't forgiven the Son of the Yondaime for keeping her hostage, or his father, for sealing her in a child, so mad at them both she tried everything to make life miserable, but she kept him alive, not for her own selfish needs though.... But now she was reaping the emotional benefits… She sat down in a heap, tears streaming slowly as her tails got soggy from the sewer of a mind. Naruto waited for awhile before thinking Kyuubi had given up and wanted to stay, and was about to go when he heard sloshing behind him.

Naruto looked back and saw Kyuubi getting up, and sighing. "**I know Naruto; I'm a tricky fox demon who made your life a living hell. But that doesn't give me the right to leave, even after fighting for freedom. You may not like me, and you may not believe me… but you're wrong. Kami-sama does feel sad about letting your life get so horrible. But now I'm going to make it right… get ready Kit… I'm going to fix your life even if I have to spend the rest of my days in the Shinigami's belly!"**

Naruto looked surprised at the outburst, but not nearly as shocked until he saw Kyuubi's chakra envelope them, both becoming red with chakra before a light sprang forth. Naruto felt alive!! He was being forced into the strength within him, but even if Kyuubi's chakra did conduct the strength he was being given, he felt it was his own, as if he was meant to feel this strong! He felt his own muscles grow his own body building tough, and felt more so alive then ever in his life…

Kakashi was stunned!!!

Kakashi had looked at Naruto, and cried before the boy closed his eyes… He had let his team to fight, and almost die… He couldn't find the traitor of a Genin anywhere. He could have floated out of the river somewhere to Rice by now. Even if he did go find Sasuke, Naruto would be dead by the time he came back, and he needed to hurry.

He grabbed the Blonde and rushed his feet, jumping and running through trees and bushes, trying to get to Konoha before the boy decided to quit on him. As he ran he summoned Pakkun, and before the dog came to life Kakashi was gone from the dog where he stood. Thankfully Pakkun was facing the way he was running and in a feat of four-legged speed caught up.

Kakashi looked to his partner. "Send word to Tsunade-sama, Sasuke vanished, Mission failure, Naruto in need of Medical Treatment Immediately, Status: Heart Punctured, Neck broken, Hands deformed, and left arm completely burned to the skin. Go now!!" Pakkun reversed his Summon and was back in Konoha. He made it into the Hospital and tried to find Tsunade. Once he sniffed her out, he told her everything Kakashi told him…

Kakashi was still on the run, going as fast as he could to reach Konoha, when suddenly, in his arms, Naruto glowed bright red, and was forced to let go of the boy, hitting the ground and looking in pain as Naruto glowed, raging white fire as the light seemed to change him.

Kakashi knew this was Kyuubi's doing, but something smelled…Un-demonic about this. He could swear this was the help the boy, not hurt him to be free… But even his sharingan eye could not deny this boy would die if he did not make it back! He grabbed the boy, and found that he white burning fire that burned him before was now healing the burns it made, and acted very wonderfully on his skin… He forgot that and hurried, he had a whole ten miles to run before he had a chance to make it inside the gate to his village.

When he got there though he found Sakura standing there in wait, and seeing Gaara right at her side as well meant the help was a success. He knew why they both waited… And hated Sakura for not caring about Naruto so much, and if she did any act of hatred when he stopped to tell them, he would personally send her into the hospital bed farthest from Naruto's room. He made it back and looked at them both. "Gaara-san thanks for giving us a helping hand, I know Naruto would appreciate your visit to the hospital when he wakes. Sakura, there's no time though... Sasuke is gone, Naruto couldn't bring him back, and as you can see, Sasuke was about to kill Naruto-kun." Looking and gesturing towards the heavy mark in the blonde's chest.

As much as he wanted her to care for Naruto right now, she cried, but not in sadness at losing one teammate and the other badly wounded, no but she was angry, looking at Naruto with hatred. "_He promised me… He promised he'd bring back Sasuke-kun! Now he's hurt, and Sasuke-kun's gone! He doesn't deserve to be on my team is he can't even bring back Sasuke-kun! __**Cha! He wasn't strong enough to beat Sasuke-kun anyway!**_" Kakashi sensed she was about to take out a Kunai and kill her own teammate, and when she did, he grabbed it her hand…stopping her.

Kakashi looked MAD!

He twisted her hand slightly, and her Kunai fell. Gaara saw the anger and had his sand out, but the Copy-Nin had stopped Sakura before he could get it out enough to attack… Kakashi glared meanly at Sakura, waiting for her response. She didn't have to say anything g though, he just wanted to hear it. "Kakashi-Sensei, your hurting me! Let me go I need to kill Naruto for being so weak! He deserves to die he doesn't give me an ounce of peace and always getting in my, and Sasuke-kun's way!"

Kakashi twisted the arm more. "Hear that Gaara-san?" Gaara nodded, finally recognizing what Kakashi was waiting for. "Threatening to kill a fellow Konoha Ninja, and also Comrade in arms. He was supposed to be your friend Sakura, but now you want to kill him, and not to mention letting a traitor escape, and add on that you're protecting that traitor… Sakura, I once said, those who don't follow the rules are trash…But those who don't help their friends, and comrades…are worth less then trash. You're no longer my student, and now you're also a traitor to this village. I can kill you, but I'll allow you life…" He said before suddenly grabbing her shoulder and breaking it out of its socket, before tripping the girl and elbowing her to the ground, breaking rips. "Carry the traitor Gaara-san. We have business at the hospital." Kakashi ran, not waiting for Gaara to catch up.

Once Kakashi got there, Tsunade was waiting for Naruto, and seeing the White flames and the red line around Naruto's body she hurried him to a room, and was crying, wishing the necklace wouldn't kill him… it was meant to keep the next Hokage alive… So far it was holding up its end of the deal, but how much longer...

Only time would tell as she started to fix Naruto up, not knowing the Kyuubi was helping…

**GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG**

To all of you Sakura/Ino fans out there, I'm gonna bash them to living hell ^_^ Sorry to say, Ino and Sakura are just… BAD!!! I don't care =_= we have Sakura the hellish fan-girl of Sasuke, and always beating on Naruto. Then we have Ino always kicking people around for nothing just to make her feel more beautiful and more intelligent. Add that onto their rivalry, it's a buffet of evil waiting to happen.

Before I end this chapter I got some answers to ANY oncoming questions.

1: Kyuubi is a girl; I believe it so I put it in there. And NO, she will not be in the multi-girl group Naruto will have.

2: Sakura bashing, yes, she will not be the next Sannin, and no she will have use after the trip with Jiraiya.

3: Usually people put in stuff like the movies, or filler episodes, I'm going to have to say no, because even if I put in the third movie, it would get in the way with my plot, and putting in the curry of life or bug filler's, or even the run marathon episodes will keep me off track.

There you have it, my story. As for those who have read my later works Plague of ninja's is going no-where it's a failure, the PoP trilogy is a dumb parody I did, and the other Naruto story I have failed in my plot. All three stories are not going to be anywhere.

That's it, see ya around!


	2. Pain, Love, and Trouble

Alrighty then!!! I got my first chapter over with, but now it's going to get harder… For those who reviewed, I thank you ^_^ your reviews WILL make things go A LOT faster. (really they rev me up to do another chapter really quick, and REALLY good.)

REVIEW ANSWER TIME!!

Kyuubi-Sama (Anon.) Hinata IS the main girl, like I said before, the NaruxHina pairing is MAJOR to me. (did I mention **MAJOR!?!?!?**) So yes she's the main girl in the harem.

Band- Thanks, I hope this will keep you interested

)()()()()(

For all of those here who have either waited a few days, or a few weeks for that matter for me to finish this chapter (I never turn back from start of my Chapters to finish of them unless it's to change review answers or to give more detail insight) depending on how many reviews I get, and how interested I am into doing more, it might take months for me to complete the next chapter. Anyway…

Chapter time!!

GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

"Get me the Anti-biotic! He's going critical!!!" A rather ticked off and scared Medic shouted to his team. This one was a hassle to deal with for sure. They had only gotten the call moment's ago, and now the rising casualties just did that! ROSE! Now was not the time to slack off, and it was getting to be heavier with each push.

On the other side of the room four pairs of eyes looked on as the patient was thrashing around, a flame engulfing him. They saw this for a good two hours, wondering if he would ever be ok…

Naruto was being burned, and healed, also his body giving away cuts and bruises from nowhere, as if an invisible specter played games to treat the boy badly, and give everyone a hell of a heart attack. It's been getting slightly worse ever since they started though, as if everything they did MADE the cuts and bruises appear. Tsunade was currently talking to the council over such matters of Naruto, and everyone else was waiting, or helping Naruto through his troubles. They had healed, and helped all others, but now Naruto is the only one who was in trouble after ten hours.

The medic's working feverishly to take down the critical heart and lung failures right now, not understanding what was going on. Although their healing talents were the best, considering why they were here in the first place, they still needed loads of Chakra, some to heal the rising wounds, and again needed Chakra in order to stop them from burning as they tried to save him.

Inside Naruto his mind was a blur, which even Inochi, Ino's father, couldn't even read. It seems like the kid knew more about pain then anyone in the world. In Inochi's words exact. "From what I read and saw, the kid should be dead… his mental stability is intact, even after the abuse of every last villager he met…His spirit is enduring even after every heart break of promises that were so false he almost died every time…But his Emotional heritage seems.. Shattered… This kid can't feel anything anymore... I did detect him to feel kindness, and only for a fair few, and also love for only one person, but as soon as I went further into it. It seems he no longer feels the same about that Pink Haired Traitor. This kid... is something else to endure all his life as he had. If it were me, I'd let the Kyuubi out, But this kid is something else… He refused to hurt the village, and still wants to protect the people who hurt him all his life, just because he wants to feel like he did something good… When he thinks all he ever did was make Kami-sama cry in anguish for even being alive. If Kyuubi is trying to get free, I hope this kid lets him, but it's his choice, and if he wants to protect us further… Then with everything I am, I'll protect this kid from the council."

Inochi finally finished, and left without receiving any words. He didn't need them; he would talk more then anyone in the Council soon.

Gaara had a sad look in his eyes. He couldn't understand why his friend bared any kindness to this village… He would tear this village limb from limb! If it wasn't for his friend Naruto though… he would do it right this second. He knew though, if he even tried, Naruto would be broken forever, and would let this evil village live. At least until Naruto permitted its destruction.

As they contemplated their Comrade's fate, they were not sensing what was going on inside Naruto, nor what is being changed by the Kyuubi herself. Naruto in a fit of panic at Kyuubi's sudden charge of Chakra, forced him to stay in the scape, but as he did he felt his body grow, and heal all the same. He felt incredible! But nothing else could be a bigger burden off his chest then his thoughts…

He knew himself as an idiot, he wasn't that smart or wise, but still in the heat of his heart he could sense his intelligence, and he knew he should have gone with being smarter then normal Chuunin. He wasn't, but the fact was now his thoughts were simple, and more agreeable.

That's when he felt something deep inside him…

He felt every punch, every kick and huff, every word that caused him so much grief, coming from one person no less. He figured it out… Sakura was nothing anymore, she'd kill him if she had he chance, so he forced himself to forget his heart over her.

Naruto felt his Chakra build, he could sense it himself, everything in him felt right, and everything in him felt incredibly invincible! Nothing could stand against him if this was what he got for Kyuubi's final act…Of kindness no doubt.

He looked ahead, and saw Kyuubi, raging in Chakra as it sunk within him, trying to make her final act memorable. She smiled through a few tears before calling out. "**I've tried hard to keep you weak, your height and strength to name a few… But now it's time to give you it all back, and if this ever saves you, nothing short of your body being ripped to shreds will kill you. You'll have infinite Chakra, and every piece of wisdom and knowledge I have to offer! SO GIVE YOUR ENEMIES HECK!!!**"

With a final shout, everything within Naruto's mind flashed, and everything in his life came crashing upon him, and he felt his horrible life once more… As Kyuubi changed his Chakra slightly to give him another Element manipulation in his Chakra.

Kyuubi was finishing up, as so was Naruto's memories, and Kyuubi had a smirk on her face as she was almost done. She knew as soon as the memory flashback she forced on Naruto, the Chakra in his system would allow him his new element, but now was a time to concentrate, so she got ready.

In the room outside of Naruto everyone still looked on… And were worried it would never end. It took Kakashi to hold Gaara down for a moment longer, and in that moment, Naruto finally subsided as the white flame calmed, the Medics could heal the last few wounds… Just as the last wound was fully healed though, Electricity coursed through Naruto, and shattering everything around him for a moment as it surged around him.

Kakashi didn't like this… Kyuubi must've added something to Naruto, because he looked longer along the bed, and his features more developed, specially his face and torso, as he was more muscular, and looked so much like the forth.

As soon as Naruto's body stopped crackling with Lightning, the flame shifted, and Naruto's head and waist was being counted with flame… In an instant though, Naruto grew Ears, golden tipped blood red Ears on his head, and the same tint of color for nine flowing tails behind him… The Kyuubi turned Naruto into a Kitsune!!!

Kakashi would wait, see if Naruto was himself, or Kyuubi now before making any moves. Naruto was on the bed, sleeping soundly and straight, as if waiting for the right moment for everything to wake up inside. Just in a second though, Hinata came rushing to his side, the lightning woke her up, and saw this… And now she was holding onto the Fox-Boy, crying as she tried to find out if he was ok with her Byakugan… And sighed that he was still the same, just WAY more Chakra, and the new appendages.

Hinata lay on top of Naruto, waiting for him to wake up, but little did she know what he would do when he did…

Naruto was waking in his mind, subsided by his blind memories, and his final contribution of learning on his own now. He opened his Sky blue eyes and seeing a Glimmering Kyuubi floating slightly, with a ghoul behind her, a knife in its teeth. "Shinigami-sama…" The Ghoul nodded. Kyuubi smiled sadly. "**I'm going to be trapped inside the stomach of this guy here. I hope you're happy from now on Naruto-kun. You still need training, so get that Ero-Sennin of yours to train you like he offered and promised.**"

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Thanks Kyuubi-Chan. I'll see you around." Kyuubi scoffed, shaking her head, knowing it would never come true. "**Yeah, see you when I come back from the dead. Live happily.**" And with that the Ghoul took her soul, eating it. Naruto smiled. "Say hi to my dad for me ok? I just want him to know I love him." The figure nodded again before fading off.

Naruto smiled and then closed his eyes and woke up…

He opened his sky-blue eyes for real, and Kakashi came upon this feature quickly. He saw the Kyuubi transformation once before, knowing whisker mark thickening and eye color changing. He saw that the Whisker's were protruding now, meaning they were real, or at least still attached to his skin somehow, but now those eyes, he saw were still the blue of his student's, and smiled, knowing Naruto still had control. Although this change would mean he merged, or at least sucked everything from Kyuubi.

Naruto awoke to find himself in a dimly marked ceiling, and felt a slightly uncomfortable mattress under him, and knew it must've been the hospital seeing how white the walls were even in the dark. He felt warmth though, unlike his other visits at the hospital, and warmth more soothing then his heart ever felt…

He looked down over his body to see what the warmth was about, and saw a little girl with bluish-brunette hair, face in his chest as she cried, her jacket holding the symbol of the Hyuuga… he knew this girl, and smiled slightly, lifting a sore hand up to touch her hair.

As soon as his hand landed on her, she gasped, tears still stuck to her cheeks as she looked wide-eyed at the genuine, kind smile Naruto was giving to her. She stared, but then remembered, she was holding him! She blushed brightly before letting her head fall into his chest, wanting anything to keep herself from fainting from those bright, sweet blue eyes of his…

Naruto smiled wider, a foxy grin he so wonderfully put on as he rubbed Hinata's blot of hair. He looked over, his neck giving him slight troubles, as his body felt heavy, and hurt, like he knew he'd be after such an experience.

He saw three other's besides the normal Medical Personnel, and he smiled brightly at them. Gaara, with his passive, but slightly cheery face, glad to see his friend away Naruto thought. Kakashi seeing on, calculating him, and he didn't exactly know why at this point, but he could practically smell hope and glee filled within Kakashi. The other set of eyes belonged to a very peaceful and sleeping Iruka.

Naruto lay still, looking down at the embarrassed Hinata, wondering what got her so flustered… He knew she was shy though, why else would she look away and hardly speak, almost with everyone, but even MORE so with him alone? It didn't hit him just yet though, how she always watched him from afar, admiring him like she did.

Kakashi smiled at Naruto, seeing no Kyuubi in him, only Influence outside for now. Gaara stood and walked up closer to his Brother Jinchuuriki. "Glad to see you've awoken Naruto-san. Mind telling us what happened with Kyuubi?" Naruto looked up at Gaara with a little confusion. "What would you mean Gaara-san?" Gaara looked towards Naruto's head, and Naruto looked up, raising his hand from Hinata's head to his head, and felt fuzzy, pointy, twitching ears on his head... and felt pale.

Naruto looked down, and saw…half of the bed broken down to the floor, and his brand new tails holding him in the air. He still lay flat from his toes to his neck though, thankfully the middle part was all bent out of shape, but with Hinata's weight he could easily see he'd have a hard time staying up. He almost freaked as he found out Kyuubi had changed him like this, but held firm, not wanting a wide spread panic right there in the hospital.

Hinata was slightly disappointed in having Naruto's hand being removed form her head, she felt so warm from his touch. But at least she could still hold him in her arms, and smell his warmth covering her chest. She wanted to stay right there for a good amount of time before having to be removed.

Naruto looked to Gaara, still slightly shocked. "I guess when Kyuubi said she'd help me she turned me into an Immortal Kitsune. But as much as I hate the fact this won't help me from the village or council, at least I have my friends." Gaara smiled, rare but warm in knowing he'd smile for his friends. "You'll always have a friend in me Naruto-san."

Kakashi nodded his confirmation as well. Although Hinata didn't say anything, she shook her head deeper into his chest, muttering something about her feelings never changing, only growing. Naruto smiled and laid his hand on her head once more, rubbing his finger's on her smooth silky scalp, and through her straight locks.

It took a few moments before Iruka woke up to find his former student awake and smiling again. He didn't right away notice anything as he smiled, happy Naruto was alive and well. He took a few moments to wake up totally and find out about the new appendages. Before he could do anything though, Kakashi was speaking to him.

Kakashi noticed a shifting Iruka and smiled, knowing it would take a few moments to notice from a Chuunin's heavy sleep. Once he saw the panic though, he began. "Naruto's eyes and smile are back to his face, nothing too much like the normal Kyuubi transformation. His whisker's are a little farther from his cheeks, but still as if they are attached. Other then that and the ears and tail, he's the same old Naruto…Albeit a little taller and stronger…"

Iruka checked on Naruto once more, to see anything off the ordinary in personality and face. "_Facial expression..._" He checked to see Naruto's smiling, happy face, content with care and love, Blue eyes gleaming perfectly. "_Naruto's back alright, he seems to still be ok after all the enduring he had to go through…_"

Iruka smiled and stood, stretching lightly. "Go Kakashi-kun; figure out what's going on with the Hokage and the Council. I'll keep an eye on Naruto-san." Kakashi nodded, and vanished from view.

Iruka and the other's all talked and laughed, while Hinata blushed and tried her best not to faint from overload as Naruto touched her cheek and called her sweet for caring so much about him. She did not tell him anything yet, and he still didn't accumulate enough wisdom to see for himself, but he did see how much she cared and worried about him as she had cried, thus why he saw her eyes all puffy when he first regained his consciousness.

Gaara was having a blast with his brother, wanting to know what happened, and also telling about how he helped Lee. Naruto was very impressed how there could be a guy who could use his own bones as a weapon! That sounded like a very useful ability.

Kakashi, though, went to the Council room, and found a desk being thrown at the window that was apparently behind him, as he ducked back like a knot in order to dodge. Once he felt safe nothing was going to hit him he straightened his body back up, huffing in exertion from such an experience… He checked his surroundings really quick…

The council were there, mostly looking at him now, but from their eyes were a little scared, when they were really scared earlier. Tsunade though was huffing in anger, but now pleading him for a report.

Kakashi cleared his throat. "W-well, I'm reporting in… Naruto-san has recovered consciousness and is now speaking to his visitors." Tsunade was sighing in relief he was alive, but now was going to ask the final jeopardy question.

"Is he influenced by the Kyuubi?" Kakashi was prepared for this one though, and sighed in content. "He is not… Naruto-san's Kyuubi transformation has broader, darker whisker marks, and red slits for eyes. Naruto-san's eyes are still peaceful and blue, although his Whisker marks are now almost like, or ARE real Whiskers. Not only that but he has gained Kyuubi-like appearances, more together ears and nine tails. His personality though, is the same old Naruto."

The Council though, saw it different. Danzou and Homura stood together. Danzou first talked his opinion. "He's accumulated Kyuubi's Chakra, thus, he has gained everything from the monster, and so, he IS Kyuubi, he has been since birth!" Homura followed. "And so, we call my vote and Danzou's as, Execution."

Hyuuga's clashed in decision, and finally the head stood, Hiashi smiling. "Hyuuga votes against. Hinata has taken a liking to the boy, and also Naruto's Heritage from the Whirlpool country is to be admired." It was no joke that the Infamous Uzumaki's were feared across the land. Sakumo Haruno saw this as a curse…

"Voting for, we cannot have a whore's demon in our midst! Kushina was nothing more then a whore! She tried to seduce our Yondaime!" That got Tsunade in a boil! You never insult a friend of Tsunade, or you pay the price… Kakashi took this chance to stop her, putting a hand on her shoulder, shaking his head. Tsunade growled in disappointment, looking out to continue.

Inochi smiled as he stood. "I for one, say this boy is nothing more then that… A boy who has been neglected by such ignorant people… He has done nothing against us, and more so for us, even after every insult and attempt on his life. Besides, I wanted to know everyone's opinion before I gave my own…" "_Oh, Tsunade is going to love this…_"

Inochi smirked. "The council has over stepped it's bounds, Our priorities are to keep Peace in the village, and give opinions on things such as Missions or if it is to deal with Shinobi's, only Shinobi clans should be given proof to Traitorous act's, or Missing/Nuke-Nin's."

Tsunade grinned so wide, her smile seemed to split her face. Shikaku added himself. "Hokage's personal Council, and Danzou are allowed to vote on this, but it is not for Naruto-san, but now Uchiha-san."

After that half of the Council left, and Danzou cursed… Most of this new board was comprised of non-biased people, thus, they would not step over Naruto. "Sasuke holds the Sharingan, and thus important. He must be brought back within all limits of our Village."

Chouzo Akimichi stood quickly. "No doubt that the Sharingan is a very capable Kekkei Genkei, but Sasuke has become a Nuke-Nin, killing off a fellow comrade is forbidden, or attacking one while escaping is considered such an offense. But there is already a Sharingan within this village, and the holder is in this room."

Inochi once again came with a retort. "Even with Kakashi on our side, and capable Medic-Nin's the Sharingan may never again be within the village, and Orochimaru will gain it totally. We cannot allow the Uchiha clan's survivors to use their knowledge of our forces against us, so I suggest we destroy the Uchiha all-together."

Shikaku nodded. "That's a wise choice, and because of Tsunade's skills we could always replicate the Sharingan to a specific group of people, that are Loyal to Konoha and the Hokage. Something controlled because this time it wasn't so controlled."

Tsunade had vote on this. "The Sharingan will stay controlled as a One-eyed, One person Kekkei Genkei. Or if it can be passed down for Kakashi, it shall be the new Hatake limit. That is the word on the Kekkei Genkei. As for the clan itself, until there is confirmed report of Sharingan offspring this issue is closed."

Everyone but Danzou agreed with that. After that was settled Tsunade went over one more thing. "Naruto is not the Kyuubi, and because of his family, he is in need of more strength to protect us. Besides I recall I give him my succession once I forfeit or die from this position." Once again everyone agreed to this, and just then Jiraiya appeared. "In order for him to grow, he will need to get away from this village."

Inochi nodded his head. "So you are to take him on a trip to train?" Jiraiya nodded. "Then we will not stop you, but may we ask where you are going tot take him?"

Jiraiya thought a moment. "First we'll travel the countryside, just working on his Chakra Control, seeing as he has little. After that we'll spread out to Kirigakure, or Sunagakure, depending on what his Element's are. Soon after we'll travel to Takigakure, where I have a personal Spy working through every village. He's more reliable then you'd think." Everyone nodded as Danzou went away.

It would be a total loss if Naruto got away clean…

GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Well that's it folks ^_^ hope you enjoyed Chapter two. Though this actually wasn't very actiony, it builds my plot, so don't get too over-crazy on flaming me. Next we'll have some good stuff coming your way I promise.

Anyway if you'd like to help me with my plot, or actually give suggestions/techniques, or OC's I'll take it into consideration, and if I use it, I will give you the credit, and also you'll have credit in help making a VERY good story :D

Till next time… Ja Ne!!!


	3. Time to Return! Naruto's Effect on Leaf

Hello again ^_^ as you may not know I'm getting there…. but like promised… ACTION!!! FIGHTING!!! And the perpetual Plotlines coming together! Trust me, this chapter will clear up anything you may or may not ask, and i made my own jutsu and i hope i explain their use and their abilities well, or else I'm going to discontinue this story... Also if you see me going a certain way in this story (like, Hinata dying or Sakura becoming a Ninja Chuunin, or even rock lee becoming a Ninjutsu user, NO!) lastly i'm going to change the summary a little, i didn't get my point across i didn't look at it.

Ok i know it's been awhile but i have had computer troubles... also i can;t beleive Kishimoto for trying to kill of hinata!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!! ME WANT TO KILL NOW!!!!

Reviews….

Professor (anon): But the reason I'm communicating in an English/Japanese line back speaking, is because it sounds better, and it's more of a challenge for me. As for Kami/God, I recognize the fact very simply but because of the Japanese/American thing for Anime Kami is just… God. As for my spelling, I am trying very hard to fix it all, but I don't know any Beta Reader's and my Word is the best I got with grammar check. in which i lost while i gone through my computer problems, so i gone from scratch.

Chapter includes TimeSkip/Flashbacks so beware!!!

Now onto the Story… Ready…Seto…GO!!

GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH

"Naruto, we'll enter the gracious village of…TAKIKAGURE!!!" Naruto looked narrowly at the huge waterfall they had to enter by swimming through… It was going to be a very harsh year for him…

_**Time Skip**_

A gang of seven boarded on the Horizon, within the breeze of the caste shadow from surrounding trees. One girl in a black jacket and baggy pants, smirking lightly, strutting in wonderful confidence. This one spoke to the rest, and in a sly voice spoke, "So, it's been a year an a half, think those friends of yours will be surprised to see this?"

A slightly shorter figure in gray Kunoichi gown and pant, scoffed slightly, grinning like a Cheshire Cat. "He's probably remembered like a little kid to them, their in for one surprise when they see this stud."

Two familiar faces looked at each other, smiling with love before laughing. "Our son is going to roll the village around in wonder when we enter. I even bet Tsunade-Ero-Chi will jump from seeing him."

A much taller man smiled wide, a single tail flowing behind him, and a very recognizable glint in his eyes. "They will all be surprised… Not to mention a certain girl who'll want to check this out…" Then the man smirked, so wide his face looked like it split in half as he growled in a low, rumbling and happy, gesture. This sound had a few retorts, and actions following.

The two lover's behind frowned, one thinking to hurt a certain toad in the pack as he watched in perverse happiness, and two very affected girls shuddering in mini-orgasmic flares, panting as they continued to lead the pack. The man lover had the thought of concern, as if that sound kept being heard for too much longer, there would be pain, lots of pain…

_**At Konohakagure**_

At the western post of Konoha sat the guards of the gate, sighing as they had little action that day, unbearably burning with agony as not one person came through that day, but soon to have a very impressive afternoon with their current arrivals.

They got an order last week that someday they were going to receive a group of people coming to Konoha. The report said that they'd be consisted of four Konoha Nin, Two Taki Nin, and one Kumo Nin. They were slightly curious how Kumo was sending one of their Ninja here, but got over it. It's been a week since the report came in, but now they saw a group of seven coming up from the distance. They were waiting till they could get a closer look to be sure it was them, but knew it had to be.

Once they were nearby the gate they stopped, and saw one look up. "I'm back home… Wonder how much it's changed…"

One guard checked them out… One was wearing a red jacket and a horned protector, and had white hair… Jiraiya to be sure, and they were glad he came back. He checked one of the girls and saw a black-cloaked figure with blonde hair, and two bangs going back like horns, with a mark on her neck showing the traditional ANBU mark of loyalty.

Two girls stood next to a seemingly tall blonde, much like the Yondaime Hokage, but with an Orange cloak with black flames, with a rather sleek katana on his back, plus a Fox Tail and Ears. The girls however were not so much a sight. One being in a Kumo Kunoichi garb, and had a long twisted ponytail, with blonde hair, had to be the Kumo Nin they reported.

The other girl however had a considerably long Torso, and a slightly revealing garb. White Tank with red scarf holdings and a scroll pack on her back in the holdings, and white Kunoichi skirt-shorts.

The other two caught both of their attentions…

In a white jacket with red flames, and long, unruly blonde hair stood the former Hokage, Minato Namikaze! Beside him, and wrapped on his arm stood the Notorious, Infamous Kushina Uzumaki!

They gawked for what seemed like hours, and in only a minute from the gawking the seven went inside, knowing they were being expected. Naruto though, stopped for a second and smiled. "Hey Tou-san, mind if I see if your seals still work?" Minato smiled a little, and in seconds everyone was touching Naruto, and in some way was connected to him through one of the others.

Naruto closed his eyes, and in a flash of yellow, they disappeared…

Inside the Hokage tower sat Tsunade, laying flat against her desk in frustration. Ever since the Naruto incident in the Council, the member's have been putting out every loophole in order to regain their power. Once a month there would be another loophole being found, and every single day Shikaku would explain reasons around those Loopholes, and Tsunade was very, very grateful for it all. She looked around, and not noticing any sign of visitors, or even sensing Shizune around the bend, she smirked, and pulled out some of her special Sake, and just before she could pour herself some good old Elixir…

Yellow swept past the windows and walls, and in a second, stood seven people near the bookcase. One walked to the bookcase and grabbed a book, opening it and grabbing a Kunai. "I thought it was still here. Nice job Naruto!"

Little to Minato, he didn't see the actions following the burst of Yellow. He turned around and saw three things going on…

A VERY!!! Flustered Tsunade was holding her arms high, as if to smash up some enemy ninja, accidentally planting her lips against Yugito's as the Kunoichi tried to block whatever punch came rushing by….

Jiraiya gawking like a mad-man before fainting, and Kushina and Naruto both grinning ear to ear, side to side, crossing their arms in a proud standing gesture… "_Oh boy…_"

Tsunade stepped back away, shaking, and bright red all over as a very pale Kunoichi that was within those lips, suddenly fainted cold… The black-cloaked girl with blonde dreads shrugged before smiling. "Hokage-sama, we're here for our appointment. Naruto's back and so is Jiraiya, and two other's you'll be surprised to know are back."

Tsunade didn't look, but decided to go and sit down, turning her chair and sat down with her back to them, not wanting everyone to see. "Report…" She could hardly speak right; clearing her throat didn't help the embarrassment in her voice

Kushina giggled uncontrollably. "Why Tsu-ChiChi, glad to see your still as feisty as ever." Tsunade's embarrassment turned into shock. Only one person ever called her that, and only one other knew about it, and those two were Naruto's parents... "_Wait... Please tell me I drank my Sake and fainted cold on the job…I don't want this particular person to be who I think…_"

Tsunade turns and sees Naruto, Kushina, Minato all standing there with a smile. Naruto spoke first. "What's the matter Baa-chan? Looks like you've seen a ghost." Kushina giggled as Minato looked slightly worried… "_Jiraiya and Tsunade DID request they be his Godparents, but Tsunade never was one to be told how old she was…_"

Tsunade shook herself back to reality for a second and gasped. "Is it really you...? Kushina-kun!" Tsunade jumped back up and ran over to the Tomboyish girl, hugging each other, and with fits of strength, picked one another up every now and again. Kushina was smiling wider as Tsunade put her down once more and they pulled back a little to get a good look. "It's been ages Kushina, how've you been?"

Kushina nicked the Hokage's cheek a little with her nails. "Fine, but recently very pissed off at this village for their fucking lies… And now I see your Hokage just like your father's, and your necklace predicted. Hopefully you're making this a better place or I'd have Minato massacre the evil of this place." Minato chuckled in very careful worry. "Please, I was once Hokage. I even protected this place from Kyuubi, and even then the Uchiha are really a pain in the ass about such things"

Tsunade giggled a little, brushing up the blood from her new wound. "Well it's still as crazy now as it was then, if not crazier. The council overstepped bounds and is trying to find their power once more. If it wasn't for Inochi and Shikaku, Naruto would have been banished or worse, just because he failed to bring a renegade Uchiha back."

Minato had to hold Kushina down as she tried to storm out in rage. After a few cuss sessions, hellos, and both the Unconscious people on the floor waking up, Tsunade had them all sit down so they could get on with the report.

Tsunade sighed as she sat back down, and got her Sake again. Kushina understood it was a serious moment, and Tsunade might really need the downer for her nerves. "_Hell, it's not every day you get to meet an old friend, and someone being brought back from the dead._"

Tsunade sighed as she downed a saucer of sake. "Alright Jiraiya, Report, how's Naruto-kun's progress." Jiraiya smiled a little. "If I had to be serious about his skills… He'd make you and me combined look like freshly promoted jounin, not only that but he's quite the master when it comes to almost every ninja skill imaginable." Tsunade chuckled a little, nervous. "Ok, I'm going to make this a short visit, so i can catch up on some old friends, and see about where to put everyone. Naruto, i need you to tell me everything your good at."

Naruto nodded and sat back, preparing to tell her everything that needed to be said, and nothing more. Tsunade gulped down one more Saucer, waiting for the report.

Naruto took a deep breath. "I have a collection of Ninjutsu, ranging from Genin level to ANBU level. I've mastered the Rasengan without shadow clones, and even created two types of Elemental Rasengan, one being Fuuton and another being Raiton. My Taijutsu should be on Par with both Gai and Lee combined if Lee ever got any better, which being the student of Bushy-Brow-Sensei I'd say yes. My Genjutsu isn't too good, never was at it, but i have managed to learn how to hide my fox-features without Genjutsu master's knowing I'm hiding them. My Kenjutsu is about as high as it can get for me, considering i can beat my own Kaa-san now."

Kushins smiled proudly. "Considering he comes from my clan and Minato-kun's talent, it's a wonder why he wasn't half this strong when he first trained with me." Tsunade nodded. Minato had the most talent out of all Ninja, and it passed down to his son, as too for Kushina, her strength and clan's abilities for endless progress would make anybody become a Ninja as great as the Kage's of ANY village.

Tsunade sighed, writing it all down. "It would seem in skills you're at least Kage level. How about Chakra Capacity and Control?" Naruto smirked wide as Minato did. "Capacity? Infinite... There is no end to it thanks to the Kyuubi's power merging into my own. As for Control? No need for it because of my chakra being unlimited, but I'm at least High Jounin with it." Tsunade nodded.

She threw the saucer away and drank half of the bottle right there. "I need a day off…" Minato chuckled. "Why not use Kage Bunshin? I always got everything done because of it. It even enabled me to get rid of Paperwork in a swift blow."

Tsunade's head crashed onto the desk… Everyone laughed at her misfortune at not realizing it. Minato stopped for a moment before telling her one more thing. "Don't give me any credit; it was Kushina-chan who told me that in the first place."

Kushina grinned wide with pride. Tsunade sat back up with a small smile. "Well who's everyone here? I never did get the names of these visitors." Naruto raised a hand to the three girls beside him and Jiraiya. "The one in white here is Beikiju-chan, also known as the Shichibi No Jinchuuriki."

Tsunade gawked at the girl. "Another Demon container in Konoha? Is the TakiKage mad!?" Beikiju shook her head. "Not at all, it was my friend's orders that told him I'd be safe if I was with Naru-kun."

The blonde-horned girl smirked as she turned slightly. "My name is Larxene, and I taught Naruto weapon's precision and taught him how to use his Raiton element." Tsunade nodded, seeing as Naruto said he made a Raiton Rasengan. "So he had Raiton…I thought he'd have Fuuton as his main project."

Minato chuckled slightly. "He does, I taught him to use it. He just has more use out of his Raiton then his Fuuton." Tsunade nodded, smiling as she sat back. "Well we'll have to see the skills he has. I'll find an opponent suitable for each skill he has, and we'll all see it. Now why don't you and Jiraiya get going Naruto."

Naruto nodded and got up. He started to walk but stopped and smiled as he turned around. "Just a second… You can come out now you two." Just as he said that his tail reached up. "You sure Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nodded and he was covered in a poof of smoke, and there standing beside him stood a woman with long blood red hair and in a red Kimono, and a large weapon on her back, and on his other side stood a man that could put the Nara's to shame in lazyness with a black headband with a gold medallion around his neck, a tight black shirt and slim pants to his ankles.

Naruto grinned wide. "The girl here is…Kyuubi-chan!!!" Kyuubi nodded and bowed. "I humbly ask for some time….Hokage-sama." Tsunade was shaking, smiling nervously. "Sure, as long as you don't attack…" She spoke through her teeth, clenching as she was about to either attack, or run. Kyuubi giggled a little, as the other scoffed. "She's as weak as a Genin… NEWLY graduated genin." Naruto pointed to the man beside him. "And this is Hie-kun. Hie'Chulanjin." Naruto turned. "Well Baa-chan I'll be on my way."

Tsunade nodded again, drinking the last of her bottle and getting another one, groaning as the two left the room. "Well I guess first thing's first. Introductions are pretty much gone over. So, Larxene was it? What's your rank in Taki?" Larxene smiled and pulled out a card. "ANBU Captain." Tsunade was looking at that card carefully. "And your skills besides Raiton and weapons?"

Larxene turned and in her other hand she clenched into a fist, and what appeared that was not there before were three yellow Kunai. "Using my Raiton, I can create my own Kunai. No need for a pouch to carry. I also have the ability to look into other people's memories and torture them, or make them do whatever I desire." With that final skill she grinned rather evilly. "This card represents a memory from you…And it includes a certain Brunette just ten days ago…"

In a second Tsunade went from nervous, to totally flush and embarrassed. "Your lying." Larxene giggled, grinning even more so. "What do you think? I believe the words used were… 'Eat it, and don't stop until I scream…'" Tsunade gone from red, to crimson death…. "I'LL KILL YOU!!!" Minato held Tsunade down. "WAIT!! Don't, she's only playing around!! She's just like Anko!!!!!" Tsunade grumbled as she tried to break free. After much struggle she decided to just sit back down. "Give it back you bitch…" Larxene smiled truly. "I'm only showing you it's a real skill. Just be glad I'm sensitive about this stuff and didn't reveal the true words you used…"

Tsunade nodded. "And as for you Beikiju, your skills and rank?" "Jounin, and scroll techniques, along with Fuuton." She just wanted to go and meet with Naruto-kun for awhile, and maybe get him alone for something else…

Tsunade sighed and drank her whole bottle. "What's your name Kumo-san?" Yugito sighed and stood, bowing in respect. "The Raikage wishes for an alliance, and sent me as a trade off, a Ninja for peace. Yugito-Nii, the Niibi No Jinchuuriki." Tsunade's head crashed. "Three containers in Konoha…What am i going to do with the Council…"

_**Streets of Konoha**_

Naruto and Jiraiya were walking down the street, both looking around at the changes. "The only thing i have seen changed is the mountain." Jiraiya looked back to see what Naruto was talking about, and smiled. Tsunade had her mug planted on the side, right by the fourth. "Guess your right Naruto. So what's on your to-do list?"

Naruto stopped, crossing his arms in thought. "You know, i never really thought about that. I've got Neji, also maybe Kiba, not to mention Shikamaru... I guess I'll take Lee first." Naruto started to walk again, still deep in thought. "He'd either be on a mission or training somewhere, i mean he's a freak when it comes to his Taijutsu. Then again he could have calmed down while i was away... Hey Ero-Sennin, why don't you check up on Baa-chan? I'll be fine until i see a few people..." Jiraiya looked hard at the passively standing Naruto.

Jiraiya knew a few kryptonites to Naruto's super-powerful personality. One being a pinky with an anger problem, number two happened to be his former teammate, and somehow still best friend... and last one was a certain blue-headed girl from a house of arrogance, in which she was not appreciated for her good self.

Jiraiya sighed and shook his head down, smiling lightly. "Yeah yeah. Just summon up a toad and send me a message if you need anything." Naruto nodded before going through town.

_**In the Hokage office**_

"Wakey-Wakey Tsu-ChiChi... Did you finally snap from all this? I thought you'd have snapped with Larxene, not with Hie-kun."

Since the two left Tsunade had been very much in hell. Beikiju was reading from the book case, and kami she loved to read, while Yugito and Larxene exchange glares. the two containers were done with, nothing much but apparently Beikiju was a very valuable Kunoichi to have around in group combat situations. Yugito on the other hand was a loner who didn't much care for a team, and her demon made sure that if anyone was to survive, Yugito needed to be alone.

Tsunade decided Yugito would stay out of combat until something came up, as Beikiju gone through with the replacement for Naruto's team. Tsunade cursed as that would be very much impossible if Naruto was the only one in it, so she had to put in a new member, or return Sakura, who has been bumped down to Civilian status thanks to her traitorous intentions

Larxene was still currently a Taki-Nin and ANBU captain, her primary mission is to keep watch over Beikiju, but since she needed a verified reason to stay for an undetermined amount of time was to have a mission. She'd have to figure something out, but until then, she'd coordinate with her own ANBU units with specialized missions.

Kyuubi was going to have a Civilian status presented to her, and since she seemed to be wronged in her attack, she'd have a very valuable sum of money to start her off. That left her with Hie...

She asked him what his rank was, and when he said civilian, she wanted to know why he was here... He told her he was here to help teach the Chuunin proper Genjutsu. it was a horrible hell of a conversation... it was like talking to at least a hundred Shikaku's

It was a quick conversation of course, since Tsunade fainted from having her brain implode on itself.

"_If your a civilian you shouldn't be teaching Ninja anything." "I'm too powerful to be ranked. I'm more powerful then a Kage in fact, it's just i don't want the job." "But if your as powerful as a Kage, then shouldn't you be a Ninja to protect the village?" "That's why I'm a civilian, i never leave the village, and if any threats come along i just take care of them." "Then why are you here?" "Orders by the Tsuchikage and my best friend to help the incoming danger to Konoha." "The Akatsuki are going to be dealt with, without you." "Wrong, half of the village would be dead if Naruto never came to Takigakure." "Then if Naruto is powerful now, there is nothing for you to do." "Think again, there's going to be more danger then just the Akatsuki, there's going to be an all out war with Iwagakure and the newly formed Uzigakure." "Uzigakure? Whirlpool has a country?" "It's where an Uchiha was sited to be the Kage of the village, and it's just between Iwa and Ame." "Sasuke escaped from Orochimaru's grasp?" "No, this one is an un-identified Uchiha, a wooden mask covering most of his face, and only the right Sharingan eye is visible." "Then we have three Renegade Uchiha." "Again wrong, but then again you'll find that out from Minato-sama."_

That was it before Tsunade slammed against her desk and fainted... it was a wonder she lasted so long.

Back to the real world, Hie was asleep in his chair, and Minato was waiting for Kushina to wake up Tsunade. Jiraiya came by again to see everything going on and was on the ground in shock. Minato laughed as he turned around. "I knew you'd be back in time for the fireworks to end. How's my son?" Jiraiya got up, groaning before smiling at his former student. "He's fine, a little out of it from self-esteem issues, but with a few friendly visits around the village, he'll have his true smile back.

Jiraiya gone up to Tsunade, and smiled. "Hey Tsu-chan! I'm gonna go peep on the hot springs!" As expected he got punched into the wall opposite of the windows outside, and fainted with a dumb grin on his face. Tsunade first was enraged, as always from the perverts actions, but then turned curious... before groaning and laying her head down. "I'm an awful person." Kushina laid a hand on the woman's shoulder. "No your not, you did what you usually do with Ero-Sennin, and he deserves it for his peeping. Besides, he knows you care."

Tsunade looked up and smiled sadly to her buddy. "Thanks Kushina-kun. Now it's only you three. the rest of you can go now. Larxene to the ANBU unit at the western gate, the rest of you... explore i guess." Tsunade drank her fourth bottle of sake, and groaned. "I put this off because as Hokage i need to stay calm... Minato is dead, i was hoping i was asleep, is this a Genjutsu?"

Kushina laughed as Minato hung his head. "You would think I'd get a hello without someone complaining that I'm alive." Tsunade shook her head. "Sorry, it's hard to believe that after a sealing that killed you and Sensei, you'd be alive." Kushina grinned widely. "You should know Minato a little better then that. Unlike me, a thick-headed talent from a used-to-be destroyed country, Minato is a Genius who could take on all the Nara's in shogi and win every match." Tsunade smiled nervously. "I'm a little drunk, so i forgot. Sorry Minato, mind telling me how you did it?"

Minato sighed as he accepted the apology, and thought how to say this carefully. "I died.... Simple as that, but before i sealed the Kyuubi within my own son, i made a seal on my own soul, a special seal that only when my physical body died, i would stay alive. I've been watching over Konoha for every single day. Until the Chuunin exams that is, because suddenly i felt my soul being pulled to a new body, and was summoned. It was because of the **Edo Tensei**. Orochimaru failed to bring me through though thanks to JiJi-san. He didn't know though that i would have helped him, so he stopped my coming back. But after that failed i was pulled to Takigakure, and was summoned by another person. I agreed to him not to tell his name to you, but i can say he'll be here someday. But anyway i activated my seal and here i am." Tsunade chuckled. "Well that explains Jiraiya speaking about you in present tense after i came back.

Minato nodded and looked back. "Yo Ero-Sennin, wake up or I'll use the Sennin Gorishi on you!" Jiraiya screamed and clinged to the wall with his butt, looking around panicking the entire time. They all laughed at him before Kushina interrupted. "Ero-Sennin, we're playing around, we needed you awake..." But then she popped her knuckles. "but if you ever peep on any more girls I'll use that move on you no kidding.. WITH my katana!" Jiraiya sighed in defeat, but smiled inwardly. He had changed now, and wanted at least some closure to his past before he died.

He's killed without regards, he's seen a war that got so bloody he wanted out, he even trained a three person team from rain to help defend themselves, and saw a lot of bad in the world. he even seen what happens when you complete the Toad contract to the fullest... It was a horrible life, and he even had to battle his team mate, and would have to kill his old friend later. He had to a least give Tsunade a gift of his good will of some sort to have her smile at him one more time... before he went out with a blaze years or months later.

Tsunade gulped down another bottle sighing as she finally has a reason to have a day off. "Minato gets revived in Tsuchi, Kushina was there in the first place, and guests. I guess that means we're done here, i need a good nap before I'm better." Minato understood and walked out with his wife, Jiraiya staying in the office still. "Tsunade-chan, i know this is a lot to take in, and I'm sorry for everything being complicated for my return."

Tsunade looked weirdly at Jiraiya before pulling out two more bottles. "You always were one to make a big splash when you entered the pool... But at least i get to see my God-son grown, and my two friends alive, well, and happy. As for you Jiraiya I'm surprised to see this side of you. I've known you to be like this when your serious, but you were always a joker. What makes you so serious now?"

Jiraiya smiled, chuckling under his breath. "I just want to say I'm sorry for what I've done in the past..." He grabbed the offered bottle. "Still friends?" Jiraiya knew they were on rocky friendship terms, especially since the peeping hot springs incident where he almost died, but a rocky relationship or a good one, he knew deep down they were always friends. Tsunade on the other hand knew he was a great guy, albeit a little on the insane side if she had to put a word to it, but still he had the sparkle in him to make her smile every once in awhile. They clinged their bottles together as she finished his question. "Friends... you old perv." They shared a little laugh before downing the bottles.

_**Near the Stadium**_

Naruto was looking around town still, seeing if he can't remember his way through the streets. after awhile he came up to the Amaguriama, and smiled as he saw a brown jacket and fishnet shirt wearing snake mistress. He walked over to the content sweet-eater and waved. "Yo Anko-san!" Anko turned with the stick of Dumplings in her mouth, still chewing on the second one. She gulped it down and smiled wickedly, and Naruto knew he didn't like that smile. "Well how do i know a handsome guy like yourself?" Naruto chuckled nervously at this as she had a very nasty gleam in her eyes. "You cut my cheek in the Chuunin Exam's a few years ago."

Anko tried to recall, but the only one she could think of was a little blonde haired- "_Check, a little longer then back where..._"- blue eyed- "_Exactly..._"- orange jump-suited little brat. She looked at this man real good before her eyes widened. "Your the little kid who's blood i tasted when Orochimaru attacked?!" Naruto grinned and pointed to himself. "The one and only Naruto Uzumaki!" She did a double take on this hunk of a man....

She was shaken a bit while checking him out, noticing things... "_He's got almost every single feature of the Yondaime! Why didn't I notice this before?_" She remembered that face back then, and compared it to only one other... Kushina Uzumaki. "_Uzumaki...Naruto Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki... The personality of his mother, and the devilish good looks of his father. I guess having my Sensei betray me and return that day made me less noticing._" Though she was shocked to finally see the light of this, she smiled a little and ate her last dumpling. "So Naruto, i guess if your back that means your training is done with. Hopefully that Ero-Baka of a Sensei didn't rub off on you."

Naruto gave up his grin once more, foxy and wonderful as always. "Nope, it was me who rubbed off on him. He has yet to peep on any girl for at least five months." Anko laughed at that before drinking up some of her sweet red bean soup. "Glad to know i won't have to send my snakes out for someone as useless as he is." Naruto's grin faded. "He wasn't completely useless. he did teach me several jutsu, and also taught me how to wisen up."

Anko looked carefully, and saw this was a serious side of that little boy. "He's a pervert, but being a Sannin means he knows how to be a great ninja. You have to be smart and wise about everything. Too bad I'm not such a great ninja." Naruto walked up to the mistress and sat down beside her. "Orochimaru was a snake, not a snake summoner. He was a traitor of himself, and not even San-JiJi could see or stop it in time. Don't blame yourself for it Anko-san."

Anko shook her head, wincing eyes and gritted teeth as she tried to look away from Naruto, not wanting to have someone give her any pity. "I don't need it...I should have done something..." Naruto took this chance to get back up, leaving a few coins on the seat before starting to walk away. As he got a little ways off he stopped, and Anko glanced at him, wondering why the sudden heavy foot...

"Orochimaru will die, and you will do it. But if you kill your former Sensei... will you ever truly be happy alone? Take a moment, forget the past and your revenge... take today and tomorrow off from your personal grudge, and find a good friend, someone to help you when the going gets tough...and someone to see you without that mask of sadistic pleasure."

And with that, he walked away. Anko looked closely at the coins after Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash. "_What does he know? He never had his Sensei betray him... He never had his hopes dashed away, and he never had people deny hi-..._" There it was. She remembered he was always being treated badly, shunned or holding the Kyuubi. people always dashed him...and the entire village betrayed him. She grabbed the coins and looked at them for awhile. "Enough to buy two sticks. Enough to have a friend enjoy my sweets with me..."

After a moment she smiled and put the coins away for later, and got up. She was going to search out the only person she could call friend... One mistress talking to another.

_**At Ichiraku Ramen**_

Iruka was eating his daily ramen lunch, as usual ever since Naruto entered the Academy. This time though, he felt like having more then the usual two bowls, and knew it would drain his pouch until his next pay but he felt a little good today that something might happen, and he knew it had to be good because he's been smiling all day.

"Another bowl Teuchi." The owner smiled. "Ahhh, something happen to eat a third one today Iruka-kun?" "I don't have a clue, i just feel like something good will happen today. Give me a Miso-" "Make it two old man!" a few coins were caught by Ayame as she was tossed them by what appeared to be the Yondaime Hokage.

Iruka looked behind him to see a fox-like grin, whisker like marks, and unruly blonde hair. "Naruto is that you!?" Naruto turned his face with a look of mock-hurt. "Of course it's me Iruka-Sensei, who else comes here with such Enthusiasm!" Iruka chuckled lightly and offered Naruto a seat. "So your back. I suppose that means your training went well with Jiraiya?" Ayame gave the two fresh bowls that Teuchi made for them in a quick jiffy. Ayame blushed as she took a glance at Naruto and got back to work in the Kitchen.

Iruka and Naruto sync-ed as they grabbed the sticks, opened the packages, and clapped their hands together. "Itadakimasu!" Together they took that first slurp... and looked at each other with noodles in their mouths with a friendly look. It took them half of the bowl each to finally talk. "So Iruka-sensei, hows the class been while i was away?" Iruka gulped down one more slurp before sighing. "It's pretty much routine Naruto. To tell you the truth, your antics always brightened up my day. I'm hoping another knuckle head makes it through the class, but nothing will ever replace you Naruto." Naruto gave Iruka a pat on the back. "Arigato, Sensei. Have you seen Lee around today? I've been trying to find him all morning."

Iruka gave a thoughtful look, trying to remember the Eyebrows and bowl cut of 'youth', but came up short. "Sorry Naruto, last i remember of him he was at the training field with his team a week ago. Mission or training, but i haven't seen them since then." Naruto grinned at his Sensei. "So his leg and arm are good as new? That's good. Did he manage to make Chuunin while i was away?" Iruka nodded. "So did neji and Tenten, not to mention most of the Rookie nine. Team Asuma and also Shino managed as well, Kiba and Hinata are still Genin though." Naruto looked down at his mostly empty bowl with a little gloom of sadness. "Hinata didn't make it while i was gone?"

Iruka looked away from Naruto, answering the blonde in a way. After a while though Iruka smiled. "You know Naruto, she made it to the final rounds every time while you were away, but she's been pre-occupied with the Head family's problems so she couldn't concentrate on the Exams, but she'll manage. Especially since your back." Naruto grinned for a second before finishing his bowl. "Yeah, I'll get her back on track. I heard the Exams are gonna be hosted here in a week, so I'll help train her while I'm here." Iruka nodded. "So Naruto, think I'll see you by the Academy? i could really use some help with spicing up my Lectures." Naruto laughed through his special smile. "Sure thing Iruka-Sensei, I'll have to drop by tomorrow before i find Hinata, that way I'll be ready to show up at Tsunade's little test for my skills. Knowing her I'll have a rest before I'm put into an extravaganza."

Iruka nodded a little, chow-ing down the rest of the bowl. "Yeah she gets pretty eccentric when it comes to you. I asked her a month ago if she had any word on you, she was about ready to bash out of the office just to search for you." Naruto laughed as Teuchi came back he heard and bellowed into the act as well. "That sounds like her alright. So Naruto, have any Ramen on the outside?" Naruto looked ready to fight as he stood up. "Are you kidding?! Ichiraku is the ONLY Ramen shop to serve me! No other can make ramen like you do old man!" Teuchi bellowed in a howling laughter, as Iruka dis as well. "_That's the Naruto i know and love. Same old Knuckle-head, but wiser then me now._"

After a few laughs and Naruto getting a free bowl for his return, he got up and set down a few dozen coins. "Here, on me today Iruka-Sensei, anything left goes in your pocket." Iruka gave Naruto a good look over, and that made Naruto laugh. "Consider it repaying my debt to you always treating me Iruka-Sensei. I was always so mean to your pockets, so i guess i should let you use my credit until you bring up the old bank account." Iruka smiled as he seen Naruto turn to leave. "Thanks Naruto, I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto nodded his way before looking to Teuchi, and now Ayame who were waving at him. "See you two later! And i didn't know you could get any more beautiful Ayame, i envy the guy who marries you." He then suddenly left before anything could get out of hand.

Iruka gawked at where Naruto once was, thinking maybe Jiraiya rubbed off on Naruto, or he just started to notice girls. Teuchi frowned a little before smiling. knowing Naruto was just being nice. Ayame on the other hand meeped and blushed red, looking down as she tried to comprehend that Naruto called her beautiful.

Naruto on the other hand smiled ear to ear. "I think i laid that on a little thick... My mates need to love me back or I'll never live happily." He walked down the street again, looking for anyone he knew that could tell him where Lee was. He really needed to talk to the green Taijutsu master.

Although her was nowhere near the Green Beast of Konoha, he did find himself heading straight to another comrade. Shikamaru and Temari were walking through the crowded streets of Konoha, and this surprised Naruto a little bit. He walked into their path and smiled. "Heya Shikamaru, Long time no see!" Shikamaru looked at Naruto, not noticing it for awhile before he saw that wryly grin and whiskers, plus the mop of spiky blonde grass on his head. "Naru- Oi, Naruto! Glad to see ya back in the village." Temari did another take though. "_This is the squirt? he sure grown since last time i seen him in Suna._"

Naruto fived Shikamaru. "Yeah glad to be home. So i see you've gotten pretty strong while i was away." Shikamaru scoffed, smiling as he looked the other way. "Troublesome, but you didn't you were the only one training this whole time did you?" Naruto chuckled with his foxy grin still in place. "Course not, just making sure you don't slack off you slug." Shikamaru planted a mock punch against Naruto's shoulder. "Get outta here. Anyway I've got to be going, being the guide for the Sand Ambassador here for the Chuunin exams sure is a pain." Naruto looked over. "Nice to see you again Temari." He thought on it for a moment... "Sand Ambassador? When did you get the Promotion?"

Temari smiled proudly. "Me and Kankuro each got to be Jounin just a month ago, after Gaara became the KazeKage." Naruto face-dropped. "Your telling me he got to be KazeKage!? WOW! That's really something!" Temari nodded. "And he's changed for the better. He's always helping out no matter what, and we all have you to thank for it." Kage scratched his nose, grinning as he wondered what he ever did. "Well your welcome, but really i didn't do anything. Unless showing him friendship got him to calm down." Temari nodded, telling him that was it.

Naruto watched them walk away fro their duties. "See you guys later!" but in a second he ran back towards them. "WAIT!! Did you happen to see Fuzzy brows around the village recently?" Shikamaru wondered what this was all about but nodded, before thinking about it. "Last i checked he and Sakura were at Ino's. Check the flower shop for anything just in-case they left awhile ago." Naruto thanked him before running off....

"Troublesome..."

_**Yamanaka Flower Shop**_

"WAAAAAAAAAA!!!" The girlish shriek from the apparently scared blonde behind the counter seemed to resonate across Konoha. Inochi came crashing down the stairs from the upper room to see Ino in a scared trance, and in the middle of the room where a pillar stood, was a rather dumb-looking blonde, who crashed into the pillar and was currently off the ground, ams and legs out forward like iron bars, but not to unmoving as the fingers moved as if trying to grab something.

Inochi walked around as Ino was still slightly scared of who it could be. "_Maybe a stalker pervert!_" Inochi, her father, laughed though. "Why if it isn't Naruto. Did you get back just now?" Naruto though responded by falling backwards, and when Inochi bellowed, Ino knew it must've been a really funny-but bashed in-face. It was true too...

Naruto had a tooth loose and starry eyes, and a huge red mark down his face. Inochi helped Naruto up, as he re-orientated himself. "Sorry Yamanaka-san, i was in a hurry." Inochi nodded. "No problem, what can i do you for."

Ino sighed as it was ok now, and smiled as she recognized Naruto... and then stood wide-eyed at how much he changed. "_He's handsome!... not to mention his hot bod, i can see it through his tight shirt..._" She didn't realize she licked her lips, but then again no one knew it. Naruto though finally spoke. "Well i was looking for Lee-san, but i guess he left here." Ino was by him in a second. "I know where he is, i'll take you to him!" Inochi looked at his daughter a little curious why she was so excited. "Well be a good friend and show him where the two lover's went." Naruto looked at Inochi. "So she noticed Lee-san huh? Well at least their happy if you say that." Inochi nodded. Ino though was a little impatient for time with the hunky blonde and grabbed his arm, pulling him out. "No time!"

Naruto found himself running and almost tripping by ino's rush, but because of her hold he stayed on his feet. She ran with him for a good minute before starting to slow down, and making sure she got a hold on his arm, and she had to admit... It was as if this Biceps were sculpted by Kami himself! Rugged, jagged as his muscles rippled under her grasp, just the movement of one muscle sent shivers down her spine, and the size was perfect, not overly too huge to move, or too little to never lift a weight again, but just right...not just right, but perfect!!

Naruto found her smiling, a slight blush under her ears at the side of his vision, and just accepted her walking him to Rock Lee before she went her way. Although he knew it was more, because she kept getting tighter on him, and closer too as she felt his arm up, but not all... Another hand seemed to resonate just to above his ass, and only got lower as it started from the top of his spine. He was really thankful for the running start, because if they hadn't seen Sakura and Lee sitting in a small clearing near the training fields, he swore Ino would have done something he really didn't want!

He did feel guilty that Ino looked gloomy because she made it here so fast, but he was sure it was nothing she wouldn't get over. Sakura had seen them first, smiling a little bit, her eyes baggy and tiresome. "Hello Ino-san. Nice to see you again so soon. Who might this be?" Ino grinned instantly. Naruto though thought with a smile. "_They must've made up while i was away._"

Ino held tighter to Naruto. "This here's Naruto. He just got back." That didn't sit well, as Sakura looked him over once before looking away, and towards Lee who heard this and looked too. Sakura though didn't want any conversation right now. "Sorry Lee-kun I'll meet you tomorrow. I've got somewhere to be." She set down her flowers and started to run away.

Lee understood, seeing as she had a rough history with Naruto. he looked back. "Hello Naruto-kun, it's a pleasure to see you well. Back for good i hope?" Naruto nodded, trying to get out of Ino's grip somehow without Lee noticing his trouble. "Yeah, I'm here to stay. So your Sakura's boy now huh? Well good for you!" Lee stood, saluting Naruto with a gleaming smile. "Thank you Naruto-san! When you left, one month later she gave me a date! and ever since we've been a couple!"

Naruto nodded. "So do you two go on missions together?" Lee dropped his arm a little, and his smile faded for a second. "Didn't you hear? Sakura's been dropped as a ninja. She's just a civilian now." Naruto looked dumbfounded. "Your kidding! Why was she dropped as a ninja?" lee looked down a little. "Rumor has it she attempted to commit treason. I've only heard rumors but apparently she tried to kill you Naruto-kun."

Naruto tried to think when she tried... The only time would have been when Kakashi brought him back, he knew her anger at him was strong enough, but not keeping his promise must've set her off. Kakashi must've saved him then. "Well now i guess she's so guilty she wants nothing to do with me, at least this way she thinks she's giving me peace..."

His serious thoughts though were kept to himself. "_She tried to kill me, she beat me up everyday... It's a wonder she's not dead because of the crime! but... I do feel sympathy, i mean her mother must've tried to dump me by making her daughter hate me. Still it doesn't give her the right so I'll just stay away from the bitch apparently._"

Lee saluted once more. "It was good to see you again Naruto-kun!" Naruto smiled before pulling his arm out of Ino's grasp, who found a new hobby of holding onto him from behind. Naruto held out his hand, and lee took it. "Good to see you too Lee-san. I'll see you around ok? i just wanted to see if you were ok, seeing as Gaara-san did a number on you in the Chuunin exams that one time." Lee nodded, understanding before walking away.

Naruto then proceeded to try and rip Ino off of him. "Hey Ino-san, what's with you! Why are you holding onto me like this!?" Ino giggled. "Because i think i love you Naruto-kun!!!" Naruto then panicked. "What's with you!?!?!?!" he tried to push her off, and yet she had the strength to stay on. "Ino! You don't love me! you and Sakura always fought for Sasuke-san before!" Ino giggled still, trying to keep her hold on the hunky Naruto. "So what? Can't people change Naruto? I mean Sakura-san and me stopped fighting, and she gone to Lee-san!" She had a point, but Sakura still had hard feelings, which means Ino might only go for hunks, or prodigy students... He even heard she tried to hook Neji once. That made him realize it real quick!

"GET OFF INO-PIG!!!" That made her fall on her butt a foot away, but Naruto was standing over her, with a really mean look. "You tried to seduce Sasuke... You tried to seduce Neji, and then Sasuke again.. i bet you tried Neji a few more times, and now your on me!? Ino-pig! You only look at the outside, you even diet and polish yourself to look beautiful! beauty is only skin deep to you... To me, Beauty is bone deep, i once thought Sakura to be beautiful, and thought she could change to like me, but no, apparently she tries to kill me. Once i even tried to see about Tenten, but she turned me down because of Neji, but then again she loved Neji just because of him, not because of who he was, or what he looked like. I'm looking for someone to love that will love me back for who i am on the inside, not the outside. So Ino-pig, please screw some other brainless dolt!"

He turned and left Ino in the mud, wallowing in her pity and her feelings being broken... inochi saw the whole thing, and knew his daughter was a little crazy about looks, but didn't want her to be raised like a piece of scum, so he tried to make her feel better about her looks, and apparently she took it too far. He only wished he had tried earlier to change it all.

_**At the Namikaze Estates**_

In a large Cottage nearby to the Hyuuga, Naruto found his father's house, and at the gate stood his parents. he walked up and they each wrapped an around around him as they walked inside their home. Naruto sighed as he opened the door. "I had a rather eventful day. First i find Shikamaru-san and Temari-chan walking around, i then see Sakura and Lee-san together, and Ino tried to rape me." Minato's face dropped as his mother grinned. "Funny, Minato was always threatened with girls raping him. It was mostly thanks to me he even got away with his 'element' in tact." Minato laughed at that. "That was after you agreed to help the village. I mostly got away thanks to the Hirashin." This time they all laughed.

After they ate dinner and Naruto got into his Father's vault for some more Jutsu Training, they decided to call it a night. Naruto heard the screams from the other room and grinned. "Not having the time for it till now, I'm surprised they lasted so long. Jiraiya-Sensei, you owe me a few bowls of Ramen! Hahahaha!" He did manage to get to sleep though, and was dreaming about what he'd do in the skills evaluation Tsunade would give him tomorrow.

_**Training Field 7**_

Tsunade stood close by as she and some other's stood within the trees Jiraiya, Minato, Kushina and Shizune too. Naruto stood inside a clearing, where a few people have gathered for his training. Who stood before him gave him a slight shock. Kakashi he thought would be there, of course because of the Ninjutsu part of his exam, maybe even all of it, but what he didn't expect was Kurenai, but then again she was the greatest Genjutsu master in all Konoha. His Taijutsu exam was split apparently, between Gai-Taijutsu expert of all Konoha- and Hiashi-the greatest Hyuuga, who's style is as great as the Iron Fist of Gai- but what he didn't expect at all was his Weapon's tester. TenTen stood with at least three huge scrolls, and that scared him slightly.

Although there might not be a Kenjutsu master in Konoha, he might of thought TenTen was the master to watch out for, and if not then Kakashi was pretty good with a Katana. Either way you looked at it, Naruto was in for a rather long day...

First up seemed to be Kurenai when she stepped up to Naruto. "Your first task is mine. Since you can't cast Genjutsu you need to break it. Break my most powerful one and you'll pass Genjutsu with flying colors." Naruto nodded. Kurenai stood still for a second before flashing a few seals, and in a blink of the eye Naruto was covered in needles, but he didn't die... He just felt the pain and screamed through his teeth.

It hurt, truly, but not as much as his earlier days, where he almost died every time, but it still hurt. And if he knew Genjutsu he knew only three ways to get out of Genjutsu at all... Pain- "_Wrong, this type of Genjutsu already give you pain, so hurting yourself won't work..._" Someone gives you their Chakra- "_Nope-NNG!- No-one will help me here_." and pushing your chakra into your body and pushing the chakra of your opponent out of you.

Thankfully, he had an Infinity amount of Chakra at hand, and he had very good control... He roared as he concentrated his chakra at a rapid speed, the Needles coming out of him, but the pain stayed. He did need more, and he grinned, knowing Kurenai was having a tough time holding this Jutsu.

Kurenai Indeed was sweating, seeing the amount of Chakra being pumped out, and trying her hardest to keep the Genjutsu in effect. Sadly it was not to be, as Naruto's Chakra blasted around, and in doing so, Kurenai was done for. her Genjutsu in fact was turned upon her. but she backed it up and quit it, a little scared now.

Kakashi walked up to her and pulled her up. "It's alright Kurenai, Take the day off, and get some rest, we'll test him from here." Kurenai vanished, a little panicked though.

Kakashi took another step forth. "Which one Naruto? Kenjutsu or Ninjutsu?" Naruto smiled. "Well i guess i was right, your my Kenjutsu Partner. Sorry to say Kakashi, your gonna need that Sharingan eye. Oh and uhhh... Kenjutsu first. I'm sure my mom would love to see my skills first hand, that does not include training." Kakashi smiled, he knew Kushina was a hotshot with her Katana, in fact she was known as the Red Death.

Kakashi pulled out his Katana and stood straight, a lazy-laid back stance, but useful enough. Naruto though took another route. He pulled out his small katana, and had it backwards the blade along his arm, his thumb on the tip of the handle, and in front of hi with the blade pointing to the side.

_**Flashback in Takii**_

Kushina smiled at her son as he jumped for joy, having finally earned his Katana. Although she was proud of his skills, he still needed his own style. Sadly no one in Taki had skill, and the only other with Katana training was someone she respected too much to ask...

Although she did have an idea... "Naruto-kun, come here." Here son stopped and came up to his mother with a hug, and Kushina giggled at her son, patting him on the head as she held him. "You've done very well my son. But now it's time for you to make a choice." Naruto looked up to his mother, a little worried. "You need to make a choice... Either you go alone now, and create your own style, or you stay with your current skills, and not be as strong as your father..."

Naruto looked at his Katana now, worried he'd have to leave for a long time... No, he knew he needed this, and he knew he'd be able to do this without messing up Jiraiya-Sensei's schedule. He smiled up to his mother. "I'll learn my own Style Kaa-san, and I'll make you proud!" Kushina smiled and held her Naruto once more. "_I'm already proud of you... Naruto-kun._" and so he left to practice what felt right to him... and found it.

_**End Flashback**_

Kakashi ran forward in a very fast motion, and made it to Naruto in a blink, but Naruto knew and dodged the downward strike, only to slash up to Kakashi's neck, where Kakashi ducked back to dodge, but thanks to his Sharingan being covered, his Chin was cut a little as he flipped back, and held his chin for a moment, healing it. "Good Naruto. You've cut me without the Sharingan... I know that was no fluke, but just in case, I'll use the Sharingan and find out if your really that good..."

Kakashi uncovered his eye, and in the second he could see, he found himself on the receiving end of a Flashing Yellow light and Naruto striking down at him. He was wide-eyed for a second before shifting out of the way before the blade cut his arm off. it only took a moment but Kakashi was on one side of the field, that was now Currently in rubble... Truly that was a surprise to everyone but Jiraiya, Kushina and Minato, who knew his strength.

Kakashi was panting now, that burst of speed he used to get out of the way was a little too much to use at once. he was truly impressed though, Naruto learned how to gain more strength, much like Tsunade... No EXACTLY like Tsunade. This was going to be tough. He knew his father's Jutsu too, that Yellow Flash was a very fast move... Wait, there were no Kunai like that around here! and this was Kenjutsu not Ninjutsu.... Maybe there was something to the Hirashin that Kakashi didn't understand about it and the Kunai... He would figure it out later... Now was the test.

Naruto grinned as he stood up again, and lifted his arm up with the Katana sideways still. "Hey Kakashi-Sensei... I'll let you in on a little secret..." Kakashi looked at Naruto for a moment... Then the most unsuspecting phrase hit him... "Your worse then TRASH!!!"

A loud explosion followed, and in that Explosion rage filled Konohagakure, and so did so much Killer Intent, people thought they would die from so much Killer intent, and thought maybe the Kyuubi got loose, but no... Something worse got loose...

Kakashi's rage from being crossed into his own rule... 'disobey the rules, your trash.. but not caring for your friends, your worse then trash.' and he was called trash...

GHGHHGHGHGHGHHHGHGHGHGHGHHGHGGHGHHGHG

Ok, a little too detailed too be a BIG cliffhanger, but still something to look forward to as i am POOPED!!! Anyway if you have any questions just ask, and hopefully the poll and suggestions get something... the Ninjutsu part is going to be last.

Also the next chapter is out.. and OMFG!!!.. Minato is inside Naruto!!!! HAHAHAHA I KNEW IT I KNEW IIIIIT!!! I'll see you next time!!

JA NE!!!!


	4. Let the test begin! Naruto's new skills!

Hey everyone, another chapter all for you! and WHOA!! it's only been a few hours and i got story and author alerts like crazy! O.o never knew i could be that good Anyway I'm hoping for another good run here, and i gave you an action cliffy last time but this time it's mostly action, and some flashbacks, and also we learn more about the other characters i put in. also if you noticed i put in Larxene from KH2.. it's because i like her a little, and know she's really a good person XD

Enough of the Pre-story audio i think XD but nah, some Review Answers!!!

Kyuubi-Sama (Anon.) Sakura is being tortured.. slowly... MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA =D Ino on the other hand got a quick bash before i decide to kick her where it hurts, and then watch her scream =DD *thunder clashes as i laugh evilly* Sorry, like i said Ino/Sakura bashing in this story. Lee will do the final bashing on Sakura and decide to hook up with one of the losers of the poll i set up.. (kind of hoping FemGaara...but it's the choice of the readers.) Ino though will have a chance to redeem herself later in the story i promise... although Kurenai and Anko in the Harem is not going to happen, it's a small harem, that means 5 only, maybe 6 if i feel like it. (why i said pick two. you picked Temari first chapter i guess, so pick another man!!)

Also to those of you who Choose OC, whoever sounds better fit to be in my plot will be inside the story, sorry to say.

Anyway on with the chapter...

Starto!!

**GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG**

"I AM NOT WORSE THAN TRASH!!!!" Kakashi had finally gone full out, and that was what Naruto wanted. Kakashi's Katana was a blur of speed, being swung side, up, another up to a sideways and diagonal left, and Naruto had trouble dodging it all, but he was thankful his style was mostly Defense, always there to block, and his arm able to back up the strength of the opponent to a complete stop.

Kakashi had backed Naruto up a few hundred steps as they dances in sparks and blades. Kakashi was getting tired of this and twisted, using momentum and his fierce power to strick Naruto, but Naruto was ready, and twisted to the side, and stood stern. his blade blocked Kakashi's easily, and this dis-orientated Kakashi very much so, where he didn't move until he set foot onto the ground. He moved just as he could because Naruto used Kakashi's strength against him, ducking down and rushing the Jounin.

Naruto was behind Kakashi now, his blade along his arm, pointing to Kakashi. a blood splattered along the ground between them, and they turned, still in stance.

Kakashi grunted slightly as his side was cut, not badly, but bad enough to stop soon. Naruto took this opportunity of a stand still with Kakashi to mock him a little more. "You didn't care for your teammates until one of them knocked some sense into you."

Kakashi ignored his pain as once again his anger rose, and his attack continued. Naruto blocked the first blow easily. "Obito told you that rule..." Kakashi's second strike was faster, but still easily blocked. "Obito went to save Rin, while leaving you to your thoughts..." The third strike made Naruto lose his stance for a second as his arm vibrated from the third blow, leaving a slight sting. "And Obito died because you didn't care until he told you it!" Kakashi's fourth strike ended with Naruto's shoulder being slashed half-way through. Naruto was able to stop it with his, but barely enough to keep the arm moving.

Kakashi was furious now, and not going to forgive Naruto... Even if he was his Sensei's Son. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT!!! OBITO WAS MY FRIEND!!!" Naruto swung the blade off his shoulder, and swung at Kakashi, who dodged quickly. "HE ONLY BECAME YOUR FRIEND WHEN HE WAS DYING!!!"

Kakashi and Naruto exchanged blades once more, struggling to end it. "I DIDN'T KNOW ANY BETTER BEFORE THEN!!!" Naruto ended it, and swung for Kakashi's head, missing by a hair. "AND APPARENTLY NOT NOW EITHER!!!" Kakashi twisted from the second downward thrust from Naruto's strike, and swung for Naruto's arm again, missing as Naruto blocked it again. "I CARED FOR YOU ALL!!!" Naruto stopped it once more, again and again they exchanged blades, blocking, dodging, and everyone watching had sympathy for them both, and knew of Naruto's pain as well as Kakashi's.

"ALL YOU TAUGHT ME WAS TO WALK UP TREE'S!!!" Kakashi barely dodged as his blade clashed against Naruto's sideward swing. "I ALSO PLEADED FOR YOU TO BE ON THE TEAM!!!" Naruto dodged to the right of the leftward swing to the ground. "WITH SAKURA WHO ATTEMPTED TO KILL ME-" Naruto's sword dented into Kakashi's a little as he aimed for the head, missing. "-AND SASUKE WHO PUT A CHIDORI THROUGH MY CHEST!!!" Kakashi's blade was cut in half, and Naruto's, who's blade cut it, was now at Kakashi's throat as Kakashi was laid on the ground.

Time stood still as the two locked eyes, anger and pain filling both...

Kakashi was first to speak. "I cared for you Naruto-kun... I poured every piece of my blood and tears into making sure you had a Teammate you could trust with your life. It's true i failed, and Sasuke defected, but i tried to stop him myself... But before i could come back and see how he felt after my talk... He defected." Naruto stood still, completely un-lenient, as he listened to his Sensei. Kakashi sprouted a few tears... "When Sakura was on the verge of accepting you, it was me who tried to talk to her, but she didn't listen... When she tried to kill you after Sasuke defected, it was me who stopped her... When your teammates stopped you, i tried to help you... I'm sorry Naruto-kun, i truly am... but it isn't all my fault for failing you, it was also your team, who i tried to help in order for you to be accepted. I wish for your forgiveness. You can hate me for the rest of your life, for what I've done, but please... forgive me."

Naruto stood up, retracted his clean, and undamaged blade. Naruto smiled, soft eyes looking into the pained ones of Kakashi. "I forgive you Kakashi-Sensei... And i don't hate you. All i wanted was for you to know, that you should never give up on your team, even when they don't listen. My Tou-san never gave up on you and Obito and Rin just because you were like us. He gave everything to help you, and he did manage to change you."

Kakashi saw Naruto hold out his hand, and in that gesture,... he knew he was forgiven, and accepted it, being hoisted up on his feet before being hugged by Naruto. At first it gave him a shock, but then he smiled and held Naruto back, knowing his adopted Otouto only wanted to help Kakashi with his self doubts. Most of them didn't understand what happened, or what was going on truthfully, Mainly TenTen and Neji, but the others did. Gai actually wanted to cry, for real, this time for his comrade/rival. he didn't deserve such accusations, even if they were true. But he did need to know it for himself somehow.

After it all became sober, and the crying, pain, and happiness ended for the time being, Kakashi stepped away to go see his Sensei while Naruto gone through his Weapon's training.

_**In the Streets of Konoha.**_

Beikiju sighed as she enjoyed her stroll through town. Yesterday she didn't enjoy it, because she was so obsessed with trying to find a water source of some kind, being so used to water in Tsuchi. After finding none, she thought maybe she should accept being in Konoha, seeing as it WAS Naruto's home. After thinking that she decided it wasn't so bad accepting another Village. Actually it might be fun!

She did enjoy her night better, as she got to know how Nature felt like in a forest instead of a cave of water. It was kind of relaxing, and the smells were great, almost like perfume all around her, and she loved it. Today she was going to get to know as many good places in this place as possible before searching for Naruto.

While searching she found a smell, something so heavenly she almost ran into five people while turning corners to find it. And find it she did, in the shape of a small shop with the name Ichiraku... She didn't rush this time, savoring the smell as she entered the shop. When she arrived she saw two people , a rather cute girl and apparently her father who seemed like a pretty tough character, but with that smile he was as gentle as a sleeping cat. She sat down and looked up, closing her eyes and smelling the aroma once more. Teuchi noticed her after she sat down and smiled, loving the early service to the shop. He didn't usually get customers this early in the day. "Well hey there little lady, welcome to Ichiraku Ramen. What can i get ya?" Beikiju looked at the menu and licked her lips. I'll have a Miso, Pork and a large Beef ramen please."

Teuchi started the ramen for the large bowl as he got the cooked ramen out for the two other bowls. Ayame gave the girl a glass of water. "Here you go, waters on the house." Beikiju thanked the girl as she got her first two bowls. She grabbed some sticks, all while smelling the sweet scent of ramen before she started to eat. She took that first bite, and her eyes widened and almost popped out of her head...

"AMAZING!!!" After that exclamation she was slurping up the noodles wantonly. Not as fast or as much as others did, mostly Naruto, but she did gulp it down more then normal folk. after eating her first bowl she was about to dig into her next. "This is the best ramen i ever tasted! it's almost like your a gift from Kami!!" She was just about to eat the first bite of her next bowl, when suddenly she remembered something...

_**Flashback in Taki**_

Naruto and Beikiju were eating ramen in Taki's one and only shop, Horuman Ramen. Although Beikiju was eating excitedly, Naruto wasn't. Sure he ate, but not like he usually did. Beikiju looked over to Naruto, and she just felt something off... "What's the Matter Naruto-san? i thought you liked ramen. " Naruto turned to his friend and smiled. "I do, it's just the ramen in Konoha is better." Beikiju was slightly annoyed by that. "I bet you my greatest Jutsu your old ramen shop is no-where NEAR as good as this one!"

Naruto laughed at that. "If you ever come to Konoha, search for Ichiraku. trust me, you'll be teaching me your Jutsu after the first bite!" Beikiju smiled wickedly. "You're on! Besides, i bet there's not a thing about that place better then here." Naruto ate his ramen again, knowing Ichiraku was better. Beikiju was wondering if it was or not, seeing as his Sensei said he usually ate it in giant bites, and even slurped it like no other food around.

_**End Flashback**_

Beikiju smiled "Do you know a boy by the name of Naruto?" She slowly started to eat the other bowl, savoring the taste. Teuchi laughed as his daughter smiled. "It would be a shame if we didn't. he's our number one customer! i even see him as a son." Beikiju laughed at that. "Well it's good to see such nice folks, and good to know he enjoys this place. I can see why as the ramen is delicious." Teuchi thanked the girl as Ayame started to get the other bowl ready. It didn't take long, but Beikiju was earnestly eating up every bite, and loving Konoha more and more.

In her mind though, she knew being in Konoha could only last so long. She would enjoy it as much as possible, and so she enjoyed her meal and the company.

_**ANBU HQ**_

"And that's how you should take out the target." "Roger!" Two ANBU suddenly vanished from the room. Larxene sighed as she sat down again. She was a little bored from all of this. Sure she was presented with a couple challenging situations, but that was it, nothing more then a couple made her have to think out of the ordinary. One more ANBU unit appeared and Larxene sighed. "What mission are you presenting me with?"

Mantis, in a red cloak, and a rather large Chakra supply had apparently come for a tough mission if he was here. "You are relieved today. We thank you for everything, but as much as this village needs you to help us with our missions, your rest and happiness is first." Larxene smiled slightly before yawning. "Thanks Mantis. Truthfully i knew that but all i ask is for something to happen today. Something interesting, something i can do that doesn't involve thought process!"

Mantis laughed at this, seeing her fidget was always a treat for them. "Well maybe you can take up a mission yourself. Or you could take the day off to train or even get something to eat." Larxene grumbled as she looked over her reports... "I'll take up a mission. I'll REQUEST one for that matter." as she began to call out those words her smirk raised, and she vanished, leaving a very stunned and very confused Mantis behind.

_**Training Field**_

"Gwuahg!" Larxene was met with a disturbing sight... her eyes were wide as beside her was Naruto, who had suddenly appeared within the infamous yellow from the Hirashin no doubt, but what was fearsome to her was Naruto who was now punctured by at least quite a few pounds of weaponry Tenten dropped from the air as the horror hit her as well, and Tsunade, Neji and Gai as well. Kushina and the two Toad Sages were not scared, or in horror at all, and just as Kushina smirked, the bloody Naruto poofed out of existence, and the real Naruto appeared beside Larxene. "Didn't i say not to pop in!?"

Gai and Neji were gawking, as Tenten fainted... Tsunade though was confused and relieved at the same time. Shizune was gone right now, trying to find out about where Kakashi went off to. Naruto was angered as Larxene gulped. "Sorry Naru-san. I didn't think I'd pop up in the middle of practice."

Gai fell to the side and on his head, comically as Neji hung his head in shame. He didn't even notice the movements, let alone knowingly see the girl suddenly pop up! and his Byakugan was activated! After a few words between Larxene and Naruto she ran out of the way with Tenten in her arms. Larxene sighed as she found Tsunade. "Sorry i ruined the practice." Tsunade shook her head. "It's alright. Tell me how did he do that?"

Larxene thought for a moment before knowing what Tsunade was talking about. Of course the Hokage was worried about the sight before the clone poofed away. "Naruto made the clone with extra Chakra so it could take more damage, that way it could protect me throughout the assault and make sure no harm would come to me." Tsunade dumbly nodded, finding that possible.

Naruto huffed as he turned to see Gai and Neji composing themselves, and smiled. "So, you two have a plan to go against me?" Neji and Gai started playing rock paper and scissors, and Naruto smirked widely. "Oh come on, one on one is so boring. Why not come at me at the same time?" Right as he said that he got into a VERY familiar stance...

One arm outwards in a forwardly faced palm, his other by his side in the same forward palm as the out-stretched one, while his legs were in a wide, bent L shape......

Hyuuga house stance!

Neji stepped forward. "I want the shot first. Gai-Sensei back me up if i should fail..." Gai nodded and waited for his chance as Neji stepped forward and got into his stance too. Tsunade looked over to the three who she knew very well, and saw them smiling. Minato in a proud manner, Kushina in a crazy smirk while Jiraiya was about to give up his reputation and laugh right then. Tsunade wondered what was going on, especially since Naruto was outside of Konoha and only the Hyuuga take that stance.

In a second it turned from still to crazy as Neji stormed across the field and tried to strike at Naruto, who slid back and to the side, catching the arm and throwing Neji to the ground. Neji though wasn't going to give this chance up and landed on his feet, and spun, using his Chakra around him to use his great **Kaiten** on Naruto, who managed to sprawl back just in time.

Gai found his opening just when Naruto started to throw the Hyuuga prodigy, and was going to use his famous Dynamic Entry, only for his leg to catch nothing when Naruto ducked under the leg. Neji stopped and found Naruto crouching to the ground as Gai landed. they both looked to each other and nodded, knowing how to combine forces.

Neji ran forth and sprung a high kick up to Naruto's chin, who rolled back to dodge the blow. Gai was next as he had jumped up and was starting to descend on top of Naruto's flipping form, and was about to kick when Naruto kicked the leg out of the way and his other kicked Gai back and behind him. As this move was finished Neji had recovered, and had now started strikes against Naruto here and there, and with his increasing speed thanks to his Chakra induced limbs he was giving Naruto a show. Though Naruto was completely calm and blocked or dodged each strike, grunting as he felt once or twice Neji striking a Tenketsu and closing off some Chakra. Gai wasn't taking this lightly though as he got up and was trying to punch along with Neji, to meet Neji and him battling instead. They had stopped and started to look when Neji saw Naruto just standing by watching, a smug grin on his face. "Hey guys, I'm over here!"

Neji and Gai groaned before running to Naruto once more, and continued their assault. Gai punched for a cheek and Neji kicked for a Knee, to be met with a hand rotating in a circle and dashing Gai away, and Neji's knee being found against Gai's stomach, who grunted before all three jumped back and in stance again.

Tsunade was looking towards the three person group beside her. "How does Naruto know the Hyuuga style of fighting?" Jiraiya answered this. "There's a kid in my Spy network. Some former Konoha civilian., he knows the OLD Hyuuga way. it was more perfected before the Hyuuga's gone to be too arrogant in their abilities and stopped using it, and now they are the most lethal clan in Konoha. but because of their quick styles they have low reserves, but high control, thus why they have to finish their enemy quickly. This kid though found out about the old ways and perfected them about ten years ago. When i made it into Tsuchi with Naruto... the kid was Naruto's Taijutsu teacher."

Minato nodded. "He's also the one who did the Jutsu for me to come back alive. He also became a good friend of the family now, he and Kushina-chan were good friends while i was away." Kushina giggled with her grin growing wider. "Yep, he is such a good kid. Not to mention his bloodline helped us out in more ways then one."

Tsunade whistled as she found out that a former Konoha Civilian was in Tsuchi. Sarutobi must have moved him. "Is the kid a Ninja?" All three nodded their heads, but only Jiraiya answered. "He's the Assistant Tsuchikage. And even stronger then the Tsuchikage himself." Tsunade laughed nervously as she thought how bad it would be if Tsuchi hadn't been on good terms with Konoha.

Neji and Gai once again started to attack as Naruto was continuing to be on the defensive. Neji struck a low blow, trying to close off a few vital points, but Naruto used his earlier moves, much similar to him as the Hyuuga used this type of style to stop opponent's attacks. Neji tried to swing a kick towards Naruto's head ad Gai gave a punch from the other angle. Naruto ducked easily and grinned as he called out. "**Hakkesho, Taisenko**"

Neji punched low to the gut, Naruto bent sideways/ Gai slide a leg down to trip both legs and both legs slide in a split/Neji sent a knee up to strike and found Naruto bending back/Gai split under Neji and uppercut Naruto's shoulder, but Naruto spun back away from them and found Neji striking his head, and dodged to the left of the arm, and Gai kneed Naruto's back, but found flipped, having the knee pass and Neji try to slam his elbow down into Naruto's chest, only for Naruto's flip to dodge both the Knee and the Elbow and the two to switch sides again. They stopped though as Naruto smirked, his eyes slightly glowing blue.

Kushina giggled. "Finally, he's having fun. Guess the two got better too as Naruto was away." Tsunade was curious on this.. "Neji is recommended for Jounin next week and Gai is our best Taijutsu master. What's this about him having fun?" Kushina giggled more as Minato sweat dropped, knowing where this was going. Kushina looked to her older friend. "When an Uzumaki has fun, or is angered, or in any way gets their blood pumping with andrenaline... our eyes glow, but not all of the Uzumaki clan has this ability. Our bloodline was only active in a fair few, which is why we were so feared. I have this Kekkei Genkei..."

Naruto's eyes glowed a little and Tsunade saw this now... She wondered what this was. She knew Kushina was a very famous Kenjutsu master of her Clan and former Village, but never had she heard of this.

Naruto chuckled lightly to himself. "Ok guys, I'm impressed. You've awakened my blood... Now it's time for me to go on the offensive..." Both Gai and Neji were at a loss because of this, and slightly worried. They knew Naruto was slightly playing with them, and were scared he could do a lot worse then only give them a few bruises.

Naruto was a flash, and a punch came quick and hard towards Neji's face. It was only a quick reflex and his Byakugan that saved him as he dodged, but only by a hair as the fist grazed his ear. Naruto's second punch came to the other side and found it faster then the other blow, but he managed to back away and dodge in time. Although he found himself in a VERY awkward position, leaning back and trying to dodge the blow. Naruto however didn't wait for him and delved Neji's gut with a powerful kick, and sent the Hyuuga flying into the bushes and near Tsunade, where she found him knocked Unconscious.

Kushina smirked widely as Minato looked on proud of his son. "Uzumaki's rare Kekkei Genkei is that once andrenaline starts to kick into our rushing blood, our reflexes become faster, our strength raises ten-fold, and our bodies become faster, and more durable to pain. The problem with this though, is that it stays dormant within ourselves until the andrenaline kicks in, meaning until we've started to have fun or get angry or sad or excited in any way, we're just normal Shinobi... Which was what caused our downfall. Thankfully Naruto was one of the lucky Uzumaki children to have this ability."

Minato cut in as he saw Naruto turn to Gai who was looking very mush worried about his safety at that point. "Unknown to everyone though the Namikaze family kept theirs secret. We have the inept ability to increase our potential. Namikaze children are born talented. They can do whatever they put their minds to, and quicker then the last. i can easily attest to it also, as i myself became Hokage and also i defeated Iwagakure in the war single handedly. So because of my Kekkei Genkei, Naruto gained the Uzumaki Kekkei Genkei." Kushina nodded, knowing this was true. Kushina put in her last two Yen. "If Naruto were to give children from normal people, his children would have the Uzumaki bloodline and Namikaze bloodline all at once, but if he were to marry and court with another Kekkei Genkei user, their children would have all three bloodlines, and their other bloodline would be more powerful..."

Naruto grinned as he was awakened. "Gai-Sensei, you might want to open your gates... Or this might be a VERY painful experience for you..." Gai didn't have a chance as Naruto quickly flashed his way behind him and kicked the Jounin away a few feet.

Jiraiya spoke this time as he saw Tsunade was still a little confused. "Let's just say that Naruto's bloodline is now-"

Gai stood up and got into his stance. "-Fully-"

Gai opened six of his gates all at once and the forest was almost blowing away at the release of Chakra. "-Activated..."

Gai and Naruto disappeared from their spots, and reappeared in the middle in a clash of yellow and green, grappling for control, a crater from their combined powers forming under them and growing around them as it grew deeper. Naruto grinned as Gai was straining from the gates being opened and not able to overpower the blonde. "Come on! Let's see you beat me at Taijutsu!"

They let go of each other and separated, and yellow and green filled the area as they sped across the plains, destroying the ground, the trees, and even ripping the clouds to pieces as they fought with such intensity!

Gai came up to Naruto's yellow covered form with a multitude of extremely blurry and fast punches, in which Naruto dodged easily while sending a kick or two, only to be blocked by a hand and leg every time. No one there but Minato and Kushina were able to follow the movements of each fighter. Minato because he was the fastest Shinobi alive, and Kushina because of her bloodline.

Naruto threw a punch at Gai who dodged to the side, and kicked to the blondes head, only for it to be blocked by the same punching hand, and Naruto twisting around to land a backhand against Gai's cheek, who ducked down and rolled behind Naruto and spun upwards. "**Konoha Daisempou!**"

Side kicking to Naruto's mug was unsuccessful as he ducked, but Gai didn't stop, he was on the ground again and spun a sweep kick in chance but Naruto jumped upward, and that was what Gai wanted. he jumped up beside the blonde to give the final spin-kick, only to find his leg caught and a grinning Naruto in a blurry yellow light. "**Setsuna SENKOU!!!**"

Minato grinned as Kushina laughed... They knew this Taijutsu well thanks to Naruto exploiting them one time... Jiraiya shook his head. "Gai's a goner."

Gai looked on in Horror as Naruto was lifting his leg for a kick... and saw a bright yellow light for a split second before darkness took him...

To everyone else, Naruto was going into a kick and suddenly a bright yellow flash covered the area, and Naruto was on the ground, while Gai fell from above him. Naruto let his arm out and caught Gai at the last second before walking over to Tsunade. "So how were my skills so far?"

Tsunade was slightly gawking at the performance. It took her a second to get her senses back, and smiled. "Your Kenjutsu was Kage level that's for sure, even if it was short and not very flashy... Your weapon evaluation was short but it would seem you live up to your high skilled targeting. As for your Taijutsu it was a very amazing show you put on, and i would say your as good with Ninjutsu as you are with Taijutsu right?" Naruto nodded, knowing the Genjutsu was a very amazing piece of work for getting out of one.

Larxene was swooning at the moment, not even hearing the words before or now. Naruto was amazing! and she wished she could have a guy as great as him... "_Why not have him? He's certainly good enough, and will be needing a few good wives... I'll talk later._"

Shizune got Kakashi finally and returned. "Tsunade-sama, sorry it took so long, did i miss anything?" She saw Naruto carrying an unconscious Gai and a Neji right by his feet... "Oh... That means i missed Naruto-kun's Taijutsu... Sorry i missed it, was it good?" Tsunade and the rest of them chuckled and laughed at her misfortune. Minato spoke. "It was even better then i could ever do." Shizune dropped her head in shame at missing it all. Kakashi walked behind her and past Naruto into the field. Naruto nodded and set Gai down. "Ninjutsu now. I'll talk later..."

Tsunade nodded and got a wakening Tenten to go get some rest. Everyone stood in a group and watched the activities... It was going to be one hell of a fight.

**GHGHGHGHGGHHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGGHHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG**

I hope that satisfied you guys. As for people wondering why the Hirashin was used so follied, Minato will explain next chapter! or i can explain now..

The Hirashin is like a teleportation jutsu, but in reality it isn't. I believe that the flash of yellow following a moving Minato means he's using wind and lightning to make himself FASTER!, so instead of teleporting to his opponent he's just moving very very fast. The Kunai though Minato will explain next chapter.

Hope that gives you answers... Ja Ne!

P.S. GIVE ME JUTSU!!! I NEED JUTSU!!! i can't do the Ninjutsu part of this without some more Jutsu. Also i need a new group or organization after i have Naruto kill Akatsuki later on. also next chapter we meet Iruka's class and Hinata. so hopefully i give you all something to look forward to.

Ja Ne...


	5. Enter Hyuuga's! White Eyes, Gold Hearts!

Ok people sorry about the last AN. but those few crossed the line.. also what i did earlier that day was very stressful and i didn't have any patience for it. But thankfully you all don't have to see it anymore cause i took it away. if they show up again I'll report them.

Ok so before i start this chapter i gotta say there will be twists, there will be VERY unpredictable things, and also the Kakashi bashing DID HAVE A PURPOSE!! do you think i would bash Kakashi, whom i love to god for being a great guy and want the best for him? on purpose just to bash him!? NO!

you'll find out later in the story. as for the Hirashin Minato will explain later in this chapter and hopefully clear up any confusion, and possibly let you in on what i thought in the first place (before any more dumb comments come my way for not knowing my stuff.)

Tema and Ten are tied for the Harem by the way. 3 each. that leaves Fem gaara and OC out of this.

There we go... chapter...

Starto!!!"

**GHGHGHGHGHGHGHHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG**

"Did you see it?" Naruto was asking as Kakashi was getting ready for the last part of the test.

Kakashi nodded. "I'll think it over later. For now, i want to see what your capable of. Fuuton is a rare ability, but is a great attacker when it comes to a Shinobi. Asuma-" "Asuma uses his Fuuton abilities in his Chakra inducing Trench knives to extend and sharpen the blades. But there is also another similar power when it comes to Defense. try to attack me Kakashi-Sensei."

Kakashi smiled behind his mask and took a kunai out quickly, and threw it towards Naruto who stood still, and as it came up Kakashi saw in normal view, that the kunai turned, and was flung passed Naruto without even a slight bit of trouble. Naruto grinned. "Try some more Kakashi-Sensei."

Kakashi grabbed ten and a few shuriken along with them and threw them all towards the blonde student, and this time, to all visible eyes they saw wind suddenly spew out of Naruto and the weapons either turned away or stopped and dropped. Kakashi grinned behind his mask. "Wind used against the body to keep away the normal throwing weapons. How does it hold up to swords?"

Kakashi drew his and charged Naruto, and when he swung down, a thick amount of wind and steam poured out and stopped Kakashi in his tracks, even if Kakashi was holding back he knew the blade was not going anywhere.

Naruto let Kakashi draw back a few feet before grinning again. "Use a Kage Bunshin, let me show you an attack Jutsu." Kakashi nodded, and summoned a few clones to surround Naruto. No hand-signs, but in a split second a crater was formed, and no sooner did they sense the Chakra, was there a tornado of wind blowing in perfect unison within the craters range, and all the clones suddenly disappeared, not before Kakashi saw the cuts appear of course, and knew how deep when he found skin come out of nowhere.

Tsunade was grinning ear to ear. "That's my godson! Glad to know he has some tricks up his sleeve." Larxene who was now stopping her drooling shot up. "Of course! He's a superb Ninja! There's only one more thing.. His Raiton is even stronger!!! He could destroy the forest if he used Raiton instead of Fuuton!" Tsunade and Shizune both gawked, but as Shizune didn't stop, Tsunade did to smile. "So your protective of his abilities. I guess you two got close huh?"

That got Larxene to blush before pouting. "Yeah so what of it!? Naruto and me see eye to eye in a few things, and he loves the way i helped him with his element. He even gave me a kiss for showing him how to use it to improve his own father's Jutsu."

Minato chuckled darkly. "Please don't do this to me... me reputation is at stake here." Larxene grinned madly. "I'll expect something to please my silence Minato-san." Minato sighed, wishing it wasn't what he was thinking. "Fine, anything, just don't tell about that one time..." Jiraiya huffed slightly. "Lucky Gaki... Doesn't know what luck he has, i envy him always." Tsunade sweat-dropped at that, likely wondering what this all meant, but let it drop for now.

_**In Takigakure**_

A man in white with a headband over his eyes was inside the office of their Takikage, and was thinking about what was going to be said...

"You realize what position I'm in don't you?" The Takikage had his chair turned away from his visitor.

"We have Amegakure and Uzigakure on our backs, and most likely a very thunderous KiriKage coming to visit about our failure." The young man in his Jounin vest nodded. "Sir, Naruto is within his village, and right now tying his bonds as we speak. He is also going with our plans as i made sure of. We will not fail Takikage-sama."

The leader didn't buy it right now. "Even if Naruto is doing as we planned, it does not mean your right and accurate... i remember a few times where you messed up by just a simple step to your house and suddenly our third encounter had to be postponed or we would have died."

The young man bowed in shame. "I know Takikage-sama, and i will keep my insight as well as i can possibly amount, but right now, it's about Naruto, not me... So please trust me one more time before our time is up..."

The leader turned to the black haired man, and smiled. "You know i will always trust you... Kage-kun. Now please, get ready for your travels tomorrow. The Uzikage will not be pleased to see you late." The young man, now known as Kage, bowed and left. The Takikage sighed as he turned to look at his village. "I hope you don't disappear... Naruto-kun."

_**Konoha Streets**_

Beikiju hummed, passing through the market street of Konoha. She wondered what she could find to get while she was in Konoha. Clothing wasn't much her fashion, more like a hobby to find out how boyish or how sexy she could look and actually pull it off, and the usual civilian shops didn't give anything interesting... A pot here and necklace there, maybe a stuffed bear or cat as a home pet.

She suddenly stopped as she found a Ninja tool shop, and smiled. She'd like to get a few more kunai and miniature scythes for her weaponry collection.

As she entered she found a girl with buns on her head, and looked a little like a panda, especially how she was lazily slumped over the counter. Beikiju decided to look around for a quick peek to see if she could find any weapons she liked or didn't know about yet.

After a few minutes of looking, two more people came into the shop. "Ohayo Tenten. Yo, got the order filled out yet? My sis might castrate me if i don't bring her order before coming home." A gruff looking boy with a medium sized white dog told the counter lady, know confirmed as TenTen. Beside him walked a pale girl with long blackish blue hair and white eyes, some tight, but long Kunoichi pants and a large jacket covering her fairly endowed attributes.

Tenten sighed as she pouted at the boy. "My dad is out taking it to Tsume-san right now you mutt." Kiba slightly growled at the name, but smiled anyway. "Well nothin' doin' i guess. Yo Hinata, how 'bout you, didn't you say you had to pick up your sister's Genin test order?"

Hinata nodded. "H-Hai. Tenten-chan c-could you get me H-Hanabi-chan's gear? A-also you wouldn't h-happen to have um... The weapons i asked for..." Kiba was slightly taken back. "Yo, Hinata, you never told me you'd be getting some weapons to use. Kind of a surprise seeing as your Taijutsu doesn't need any weaponry, all mostly about your hands and fingers." Hinata blushed a little and looked away from her teammate. "T-That's true, but i want to improve myself further..."Kiba shrugged, sighing. "Whatever, you do what you want Hinata. All me and Shino wish for is for you to be happy." Hinata smiled, blushing as she nodded to Kiba.

Beikiju was shocked to see a girl like Hinata... No scratch that, she was shocked to finally meet Hinata!

_**Flashback is Taki**_

Beikiju was training, having a small scythe out and twirling it as she stood in front of a training log. She was huffing, with scratches all over her, her scythe banged up around the blade, part of the handle bent in a very uneven angle. She wanted that promotion to Jounin so bad she was willing to destroy her body before she quit working on her skills. Her black flower battle Kimono was torn almost to shreds, barely giving her cover as she looked a lot less decent then most girls in her situation. She didn't want anything at the moment, not even a fixed Kimono.

She tried to go once more but before she could make her strike she felt too weak to continue, and fell face first. She panted heavily as she lay on the ground, trying to find her strength again.

As she lay there she could feel grass, feel the cold wind along her face, and the smell of trees... She found it all magnificent, but at the same time, knew it wasn't real. Takigakure was almost barren with rock and crystals, only sparse vegetation and a few plants here and there, but still, it gave her comfort to know she could always find comfort within her home, even if she dreamt of another home.

She thought she could lay there forever, but found herself hoisted up and laid against the log by a blonde haired man, someone who she knew very well but has yet to see for at least four months, and smiled as she saw his smile. "Naruto-kun, welcome back. Find your style i assume?" Naruto grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, and thanks to you, i was able to perfect it. Your scythe practice when i first came here made me realize i needed to use a Natural Element of my body." Beikiju blushed lightly. "Your welcome Naruto-kun." She looked away lightly as she saw Naruto sitting down next to her. "It's a little windy, maybe some of the fall managed to break up a bit today. And maybe i could find a way to give you a little training, find out how well you did."

Naruto sighed as he relaxed, slightly leaning along her side, and more leaning on the log close to her. "Nah, I'd rather relax here with you." Beikiju blushed more, trying to hide her face. "W-Well you could sleep in my lap..." Naruto laughed softly. "And let you have your way with me? Sorry Beikiju but my first kiss will be with another girl. I promise you'll have the second one though, i mean, you will be with me along side my first love." Beikiju nodded, smiling as she leaned into Naruto more. "Who's the lucky girl though? You never did tell me her name, or even what she looked like."

Naruto looked up at the shining crystals in the ceiling of the village. "Well, she's a Hyuuga, that means she has pale white eyes, as her bloodline is the Byakugan, and she's a little pale, but always red in the face. She has blue hair, and a huge jacket. Her name is Hinata-chan, and if you ever see her, make sure your nice. If you ruin her good nature i won't forgive you." Beikiju sighed, knowing it was true, but saw the light in his words. He knew she wouldn't...

She thought about how the girl looked from the short details but got as most as she could before falling asleep.

_**End Flashback**_

"Well i hope whatever you got helps you out."

Hinata nodded at Kiba who wished her luck. "Th-Thank you Kiba-kun, i hope so too... I'll really need them for the Chuunin Exams." Tenten was going through the back for the special gear Hinata had asked for, and as she did that Beikiju grabbed a new, Tsuki Shuuha Scythe, and walked to the counter. "So your a Genin? You look strong enough to be a Chuunin already, maybe even a Jounin."

Hinata and Kiba now looked at the new girl in town and Kiba grinned "Well hey. Eavesdropping arn'tcha? Well truth be told we've had little to no success because of our clans." Beikiju giggled slightly as Hinata looked away slightly. "Well, clan or not, if you fail to get to Chuunin, how can you face your clan?" Kiba pouted a little as Hinata looked sadly away.

Kiba got through it first. "Me? I'm just not motivated because my sis would rather kill me as a Chuunin then even try to murder a Genin. This time though i know i have to make it or I'm as good as dead. Clan says i have to make it or I'll never be a true Inuzuka." Beikiju looked to Hinata and frowned at the sad look... "What's the matter?"

Hinata shook her head and faked a smile, and Beikiju noticed it... "I-I'm fine, just thinking about everything in my clan right now..." Beikiju nodded. "That's obvious, but what exactly is so troubling your stopping yourself from becoming a Chuunin?"

Hinata was about to go and forget the orders from Tenten, who managed to find the gear for Hanabi, but yet to find her own order, but before she could start walking Beikiju caught her hand in a gentle caress. "It's alright, you don't have to tell me, but don't count yourself out yet. I'm sure it's important, but I'm also quite sure someone i know can help you."

Tenten came back and smiled. "Well seems Hinata's finding a new friend. So is that scythe all your looking for?" Beikiju shook her head. "Not really, think you could add on a few small throwable's in the order? Oh, and maybe a kunai or five, I've got to restock my scroll."

Tenten got the other stuff and gave two scrolls to Hinata. "There ya go Hinata-san. Oh, that's right, i almost forgot, find a third for the exam?" Beikiju was slightly curious. "Third?" Hinata nodded, blushing a little as she took her two scrolls. "M-Me and Kiba are the only Genin left, n-not including N-Naruto-kun. We have to f-find another Genin to help us take the exam or we forfeit by default."

Beikiju paid for her stuff and stocked the kunai and throwing scythes into her own scroll and threw her new weapon along her back. "Why not Naruto-kun?" Hinata blushed deeply, and Kiba was really confused by that question. "He's outta town for awhile, we don't even know if he'll be back by the time we have to go."

Beikiju smiled mischievously. "Oh really? Well now you know. He returned yesterday afternoon, i was with him when he came back. He'll be by the academy i believe. Something about a teacher he had." She was thinking about the name that was given but couldn't put her finger on it until Kiba answered her. "You mean Iruka-Sensei? wow, guess I'll go greet him. Hey Hinata, think we should go find out about or favorite knucklehead?" Hinata was blushing really red, and also pushing her fingers together. "Y-Y-Yea. I-I'd like to s-s-see him again after all this time..."

Kiba smirked. "Yeah. So let's get goin' huh? Akamaru, let's go see Naruto!" Akamaru barked around all this time, lightly and unnoticed as he looked for anything to entertain him, now called he barked out the door, excited to hear about Naruto.

Tenten looked on as the group left, and as soon as she saw Beikiju start off she wanted to know badly... "Hey, you didn't just say that to get her hopes up did you?" Beikiju smiled and turned around a little, looking with a sideways gleam. "Nope, Naruto truly is back. I came here with him and a few others. Hope your business goes well." And with that Beikiju was gone.

_**Konoha Shinobi Academy**_

Iruka was giving a lecture to his students, smiling with pride as this batch of students were a good crop, and could easily be the best class of any other year. That was, until he spotted a few grades a few days ago, and knew he had at least three weak youths, or the normal Dobe of the class.

As he was about to let out for some exercise, a poof came out of nowhere by him and there stood Naruto. "Why, hello Naruto. Glad you could make it." Everyone in the room gasped, and a few even fell out of their chairs in fright. Naruto laughed loudly at the scene as Iruka did with him, half expecting that reaction.

Iruka stopped so he could get the class back in order, before turning to Naruto. "Class, I'd like you to meet a former student here. Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha's number one knuckleheaded Shinobi." Some of the class looked at him like a king of Shinobi, seeing as he looked extremely strong, but a sparse few thought different.

A girl in the back row with long black hair and white eyes and pale skin looked in wonder at how much this blonde looked like their late Yondaime. Hanabi raised her hand really quick. Iruka saw this and pointed her out. "Yes, do you have a question?" Naruto saw the girl and grinned widely. "Oh if it isn't Hanabi. What's your thoughts huh?"

Hanabi blushed lightly before looking down. "W-Well, i was just thinking maybe you looked more like our dead Yondaime Hokage..." After she said that everyone suddenly broke out in whispers and shock, finally seeing it. Naruto chuckled before suddenly being in front of Hanabi, who was passive for a second before falling back screaming in shock. Naruto chuckled before offering a hand. "Sorry, but whatever gave you that idea?" Hanabi was still scared from the sudden speeding encounter with Naruto, but took the hand and was hoisted up with her seat.

Hanabi took a minute before processing the question, and when she did she looked down. "Your dressed a lot like him, and your hair and eyes, and your smile too...You look a lot like him." Naruto chuckled before disappearing back where Iruka was. Now Iruka was no fool, but when the first time Naruto gone across the room, he didn't notice anything, except maybe Naruto gotten a LOT faster, but that second time he saw it, a yellow flash, and was quite shocked.

Naruto though didn't notice and thought he'd help Iruka's class. "I wasn't exactly what you call an 'A' student, i was an orphan with no skill what-so-ever, but that didn't stop me from proving how great of a Shinobi i could be. I was a Dobe, the dead last of the class, i even failed the test to graduate four times, but i still pushed on to win the respect i deserved. I hardly listened to Iruka-Sensei, but what he thought me, whether i listened or not, was all true, and at least half of this stuff will help you."

Iruka sweat-dropped from that. "You weren't exactly mister know-it-all, Naruto." Naruto grinned and looked to Iruka. "Well yeah, but you didn't exactly give me a chance. back then i was a troublemaker, but even so you should've been a little more supportive."

Iruka sighed as the class began to laugh at him. "So, Naruto, being out awhile you must've learned a lot, why not giving your former teacher a hand?" Oh, how Iruka would be surprised, as Naruto walked to the board and started to write a few things down... and it was only after he wrote it down did everyone get a chance to see...

On the board it wrote, 'Genin's and Training, What's expected of you.' Naruto pointed at the board. "Ok, can anyone tell me what your expected to do as Ninja?" Hanabi raised her hand and naruto nodded her way. She stood up and told her piece. "We're expected to follow our codes, and to always follow through with your mission, no matter the cost."

"Wrong." That surprised everyone, including Iruka.

"Your expected to follow the rules? That's true, the Shinobi code is important, but what your expected to do is to keep yourself and your comrades alive. because without them, you cannot complete your mission, thus a failure to the village leads to you, your family, and your friends being at risk to death. In our line of work, it's true that death is likely, but if you can prevent it, then you succeed in being a friend, and a Shinobi."

Iruka smiled, seeing that he took Kakashi's lesson for the real Genin Exam, and combined it into being a good Shinobi. What happened next would be a surprise to everyone. Naruto walked to a wall and grinned. "So, any of you know how to climb walls without your hands?" all of them started to giggle and Naruto grinned more. "Oh, so you think it's impossible?" A few of them answered a yes and Naruto shrugged before walking up the side of the wall and to the ceiling and looking down on the students. "How about now?" They gawked, they gapped, they even wobbled in their chairs, but Naruto grinned all the more. "This is the normal Genin training you'll receive, and if you want to pass the Genin test, your going to need a lot of Chakra control, and Chakra reserves, so what i want you to do, and what I'll want Iruka to do, is teach you this."

Iruka sighed, and was going to have a hard time... But Naruto did have a point, and to make this the best class to ever graduate, he'd have to teach them this. "So, before i go, i want you to tell me, what are the three Jutsu you should know to graduate from this class?"

A boy from the front stood. "Kawarii, Henge, Bunshin no jutsu." Naruto nodded before suddenly fall tot he ground. He spun and landed on his feet in front of the boy. "With that kind of exercise you'll do those three before you can even get near the test. Hm?" He turned to the door and grinned. "Guess i was found out. It'll be nice seeing them again..." Before anyone could ask, the door slammed open to show Kiba and Akamaru, and behind them, panting heavily was a very tired Hinata.

Naruto grinned and turned to the class. "And these two are very good friends, whom i will protect with my life, and they for me. Remember that, because that is a true Shinobi." He then turned and started to the three. "Iruka, their all yours. And remember to do the wall walking!" Iruka nodded as he walked out, ignoring his friends calls as they followed him out.

About a few steps and Naruto stopped. "Meet me outside, I've got a lot of catching up to do... Specially with you Hinata-chan." And in a flash, he was gone. Hinata heard her name and blushed brightly. "_H-Hinata...CHAN!? He called me Hinata-chan!_"

Outside they saw Naruto standing in the middle of the yard, looking at the tree. "It's nostalgic huh?... I used to sit there, wondering if I'd ever become a Shinobi, and even when i failed the last time, i sat there, waiting for my chance, and got my chance, and even beat a traitor while i was at it. when teams broke up, i was hoping to have Sakura on my team, and got her, but i seen my flaws... and seen what i lost while chasing my fantasies. Still so nostalgic to be here again, happy too because everything that's happened to me, made me who i am..."

Kiba and Hinata were down-trotted because of the sadness, but hopefulness in his voice. Hinata was first to speak after the long silence. "B-But even if you had a tough l-life, y-you'd always have f-friends like us." Naruto smiled and looked up. "Kiba is a good friend, even though we're rivals, we're still good friends. But you Hinata, your an even better friend, you've always been good to me, always smiling towards me, and never mad at what i do. Your a true friend, even if i accidently peaked in the baths that one time."

Hinata 'eep'ed and was redder then red, while Kiba was gawking at Naruto madly. Naruto grinned before flashing behind a now fainting Hinata and held her up with one arm. "Come on now Hinata, don't faint on me here." Hinata was having trouble NOT fainting. She remembers Naruto seeing her in the hot springs, and how he had to pull her out and dress her himself, because anyone else would've taken advantage, and no girls were around... Combined with the fact he was holding her right now, she didn't stand a chance and clocked out.

Naruto sighed, smiling though as he picked her up and carried her out of the grounds. "Coming Kiba?" Kiba nodded and followed to a training ground, where Naruto sat Hinata down against a log and sat in front of her. "Come on Kiba sit next to us." Kiba did and Akamaru wrapped around him. "So Naruto, how've you been, huh? Got us all worried about you, seeing as you left nearly the next day after the Sasuke incident." Naruto chuckled. "Well Jiraiya didn't want me staying here after all that happened. Anyway I'm pretty damn good considering i trained harder then any of you." Kiba stretched his arm grinning ear to ear. "Oh yeah? What makes you so strong?"

Naruto grinned wider. "I beat Neji and Gai-Sensei both at the same time, and Gai was in the fifth gate." Kiba gawked suddenly, you think he'd unhinged his jaw. "Impossible! i can't even beat Neji alone!" Naruto laughed. 'Well i beat him with Gai in the gates. And i still had the energy to over-jutsu Kakashi and run around th village before going to the Academy." Kiba fainted as well from so much power coming from Naruto.

Naruto chuckled before picking up Hinata and running to another side of the village and waited for her to wake up, and he hadn't waited long when she started to stir. He grinned widely as he sa in front of the girl who was stiff the moment she saw him so close. Naruto didn't have to wait for her to faint, he just started. "Come on Hinata-chan, don't faint on me again. Or do you not enjoy my company?" Naruto started to pout with the famous **Koinu Me** **no jutsu.** (Puppy dog eyes jutsu)

Hinata smiled while blushing red again, but giggled just a little from Naruto's playfulness. "I always enjoy your company...Naruto-kun." Naruto grinned again. "And you didn't stutter! You sound cute when you stutter, but your voice matches your face when you don't, and that's beautiful." Hinata turned even redder, if that was possible, and Naruto got a little closer. "Hey Hinata-chan, the Chuunin exams are in a week, and i don't have a team... Is there any way possible i can join up with Team Kurenai?" Hinata was slightly shocked at this. "H-How did you know it was a team exam?"

Naruto sat up and smirked his fox grin. "Shikamaru told me, he is helping with it." Hinata smiled. "Y-Yeah, we do need a third member." Naruto looked back. "Kiba's strong enough, and should've been Chuunin already... But you Hinata-chan... You have what it takes to complete the exams already, so why didn't you do it while i was away?"

Hinata looked down sadly. "I-I'm busy... If i don't make Chuunin, I'll be disowned, if i do, I'll take the spot of clan leader, even though my father will make my little sister leader if i refuse... He also said if i fail again, I'm no longer his daughter..." Naruto sent out a wave of killer intent, and Hinata was surprised at this, and looked up to see the angry Naruto.

It was only a second, but once it ended Naruto looked up with determination, not anger. "Well let's show him what your capable of Hinata-chan! We'll train together until your father can't even keep up with you!" Hinata smiled. Knowing he cared and loved him even more for it. She was called beautiful, strong, and more so, a great friend... She couldn't be happier at the moment, and it helped that Naruto's courage sent her into a courageous mood.

"Let's train Naruto-kun! I want to show you how much I've improved!"

They got up and started talking about their skills before doing a friendly spar with each other, and having the time of their lives. IN a tree on the side of the field was a figure, watching them spar. The figure grinned wide as it watched. "Kyuubi....He'll be trouble, but he'll also be great if we ever get the chance to have him."

**GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH**

Well well, got through this, but it took awhile...

Ok, first things first, thank you all for your reviews, and also thank you all for reading and enjoying this story. I've got to say, you all make it worth the time it takes to think up a new twist, and get a migrane XD ^_^ your all wonderful.

Ok as some of you may have noticed (if you re-read for entertainment) i changed Tsuchi to Taki, why? Tsuchi is earth not waterfall, so i had to look it up, so now i am VERY much accurate, and now i can make techniques and put them into Japanese too, making this story more interesting, and even greater. thankfully i should have the next chapter done in a few days

Also I've read a few reviews which say what happened to Naruto in Taki...so a treat to all you wondering, next chapter is the training trip, so get ready ^_^

Last thing, like i told you the i bashed Kakashi for a reason, it'll just take me awhile to get to the reason, and Naruto an Kakashi will straighten things up so please don't think i bashed Kakashi for my own pleasure, i hated doing it.

Well Ja Ne


	6. Jiraiya's trip, Naruto finds his family!

Hello again my fans and viewers ^_^ Nice to see you again. Now it's a wonderful thing having all this time to muck over my story, and I've got everything for this chapter worked out. I sure enjoyed the chapter after re-reading it and i more so enjoyed planning and making it, and i am SURE that you will like it as well.

To all reviewers, as you may or may not know i had 2 or more very disturbing reviews recently, and i will have to disband all Anon. reviews, or someone has to tell a moderator that someone is screwing with me. also to that ignorant and very rude reviewer... i have no real life friends, I'm not listed, I'm 18 with my diploma and license, and have almost no friends online (they all forgotten me and left. i have very few friends but those scarce few are very good friends) so you got NOTHIN on me ^_^ sorry to say all that talk is more bark then bite.

anyway, warning to all viewers, this chapter will contain skipping time-lines. Such as, from one day to the next, a day or two from another, and maybe a week or two from each other, but nothing to harmful, as i will put adequate details and also plot-lines coming in that will either lighten you in on past chapter confusions or may confuse you on some other things.

So, before we go back, back, back in time!- from Naruto's last adventure in this story, i would like to remind you all about my small contest...

Whoever can guess where i found the "Now-Fully-Activated" Omake i used, will have say in the Harem, or within the actually plot.

"Now let's make some MAGIC!" And get rollin'!

Story...STARTO!!!

**GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG**

It had been days since the two left the village, and Naruto had yet to learn anything except a few survival things and listen to some of Jiraiya's lame jokes. Although it wasn't much fun, Naruto was happy to know he had someone that was like an uncle to him. "_A really perverted Uncle, Heh._" Naruto was optimistic about his training, and he'd complete it soon enough to come back and join his comrades in the exams before all of them made it. Knowing what happened last time, he had a feeling he'd need someone with him.

It was day five, and they were just starting to get somewhere through the endless forest, when Jiraiya stopped and took a deep breath, staying silent. Naruto was wondering what could make them stop their travel when he saw Jiraiya bend down and grab a little pile of dirt in his hands, and sniffed it...

"EEEEWHOOOOO!" Naruto shut both his ears at the loudness of Jiraiya's yell, and saw Jiraiya grow slightly green before shaking his head and blowing his nose out. "That's the stuff alright, i forgot how stinky it could get." Naruto was really confused now. "Ero-Sennin, why are we stopping here? and what was that all about?" Jiraiya bite his thumb and did a few seals, and Naruto knew this was a summoning instantly.

A toad as tall as Naruto had appeared, and Naruto recognized this one, how could he not? "_This was the first toad Jiraiya ever summoned in front of me. I still remember chasing him that day to train me after he knocked out my last Sensei._"

True it had been, but what was it doing here? Jiraiya smiled. "Jinto, i need you to deliver a message. Tell Gamabunta it's a code-green, and it'll be at the hard-horse drop." Jinto looked to Naruto before looking back and nodding, then suddenly poofing off. Jiraiya turned to Naruto. "We've got ten days before we have to be where we're going, but we should get the journey started and resupply at the next town. Any free time we have I'll use to gather information and you have some fun before we make the appointment with Gamabunta."

Naruto nodded dumbly before they walked once more. For the first two days, Naruto stayed quiet about it, and continued to be happy for his luck to have Jiraiya with him, but the third day he was restless, and couldn't stop nagging on about not being taught anything since the trip started, and that was really getting on Jiraiya's last nerves, and it only took till after lunch when Jiraiya finally snapped.

"KAMI! Your father wasn't as bad as you!" Jiraiya no sooner realized what he said then knowing that once he did he'd be in for a VERY long discussion.

Jiraiya sighed as he turned back to see a silent, but rather confused Naruto. True Jiraiya's known student was the Yondaime, but even Naruto couldn't conclude that his father was this man's student. Jiraiya gave a stern look. "I didn't want to reveal this to you yet, i was going to when we got to river country, but now i think you'll never forgive me if i leave it at this. Your father was the Yondaime Hokage, and he was the one who sealed the Kyuubi inside you." Naruto didn't even flinch, and that confused Jiraiya greatly, but he knew he had to be stern until he got to Naruto's mother.

"He was a great man, and a little like you. Easy-going and always smiling even in the toughest situations, and a genius like no other. He was cunning in battle, and wise in tactics to even know how to match all the Nara's in Shogi, but he could never be as knuckle-headed as you." Naruto looked down for a moment. "It's true I'm not a genius, and i can't even beat Shikamaru, and he's my age, his father could take me no problem really. But he's my father, and i understand what he did and why he did it, and I'm glad he cared for me and the village by giving me the power of the Kyuubi."

Jiraiya lost face and was dumb-struck. "_This kid is full of surprises alright, i didn't expect the knuckle-head to figure out about his father. Then again, any moron should be able to sur-come that Naruto looks almost like a clone of Minato, but the baby-fat and super fox-like grin with that attitude is definitely his mothers._" jiraiya shook out of it and smiled. "He protected his village as Hokage, and he is honored for it, you had a rough life, but that's because, whether your Minato's son or not, they see you as Kyuubi, do you know why?"

Naruto grinned sadly. "Yeah, because the Kyuubi could never be killed by a mortal in normal means, everyone knew i was to be the container for it's soul, and so they saw me as a re-incarnation of the beast. I can't forgive most acts of violence against me, but i can understand their hatred at losing their families."

Jiraiya smiled, a little tear welling up in his eye. "Naruto, the day will come when everyone in the world will understand each other. I've yet to find the answer to make this happen, and your father died before he could find it too... But you still have time unlike i have. My age is getting to me and you know this, so i want you to find the answer. I want you to help make the world a better place, where others understand each other. Can you do this for me and your parents?"

Naruto smiled at Jiraiya and nodded. "For everyone. For you, Baa-chan, Sakura-san, Lee-san and everyone else in the world." Jiraiya put a hand on Naruto's head and rubbed it through the locks of golden hair. He had a sudden memory of doing this with Minato, and closed his eyes. "_Minato, i promise, you'll be proud of what i make of your son._"

Jiraiya took a deep breath. "Your mother we'll have to discuss when we reach River Country. There's a few things there that will help you understand her better after awhile." Naruto understood and they started walking once more. It took them every day left to make it to the sea of River country., and when they got their Naruto saw graves along the water, and was sad at how many people died here at this coasting ocean.

Jiraiya stopped for a moment, and went to one of the graves and kneeled in respect to the person's stone. Naruto did the same out of courtesy. Jiraiya smiled. "You don't have to bow to your uncle." Naruto looked at Jiraiya shocked. Jiraiya laughed a little. "Souma Uzumaki. Master of Kagedoushinkei." Naruto looked at the name and looked below it all. 'Beloved Uncle, and trusted brother, rest well Uma-kun. love your Nee-chan, Kushina Uzumaki.'

Jiraiya noticed Naruto crying a little. "Your mother wrote the uncle part when she was three months along with you. She wanted everyone to know that the Uzumaki lived on, and also honor her brother, the greatest Shinobi who ever lived." Naruto looked at Jiraiya a little, wondering what that meant. "Every village has a great Shinobi, the Sandaime kazekage, the Yondaime Hokage, the Ni-daime Iwa-kage, the Godaime Raikage... Every single Shinobi village has some great Shinobi of their time, and of their entire village. Souma-San was going to be the leader of what would soon be called Uzigakure, but he and most of the Shinobi were killed, and it was all Shinobi for this village. Your mother and three other's survived the war, but the other three died shortly after. Your cousin died a few years ago on a mission from Kumo, your Aunt's Aunt died from poison three days after the war in Suna, and your grandfather died last year because he was found guilty of being a double agent for Konoha. He crossed Iwa of course if they used such means as to cut him piece by piece until he was nothing but little pieces in separate bags sent all across this country. Now you and your mother are the only Uzumaki alive."

Naruto was silent after the story and Jiraiya knelt beside Naruto. "Listen Gaki, your family may be scattered across the ocean, but they are still alive, and they will always be alive and with you, all in here, to guide you and help you along the path of good. All of them, right here in your heart." That broke the dam, and sent wave after wave of tears crashing in the sand as Naruto began to cry, on his knees as he felt everything suddenly hit him.

Naruto couldn't think, he couldn't breath right, and he couldn't even see, all he could do was feel the sadness, feel the death but all that aside was the good and happy souls resting on him in comfort, making him feel happy, loved and wanted beyond all else. He could feel their love, he could hear their words, and he could almost see their faces as they smiled on him. He looked to his uncle's grave and smiled, feeling as if he had the same power. Just as he was about to get up on his own, Gamabunta hopped in, and shook the ground and MADE Naruto jump in the air. Jiraiya laughed as he brushed his hair back. "Hey there Gamabunta. Nice timing, Naruto was just getting done with his crying session." Naruto got up and brushed his tears away. "Gamabunta-sama, nice to see you again." Gamabunta poffed his pipe. "Same to you gaki. So Jiraiya-kun, are we all ready to go?" Jiraiya looked to Naruto and he looked back, smiling with determination before looking to Gamabunta. "We're ready if you are you big old toad!"

**GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG**

Ok i know this is a rather short chapter, but i've been distracted as of late, and i told you i'd have it to you in a week. so here it is, enjoy it while i get the other part started and complete. Anon. reviews are still up and will be until the next one comes in that is crazy.

Kyuubi-sama i'd advize making an account on here to get your two cents in on my chapters, either that or email me.

Also Kagedoushinkei is Shadow Reflexes, as in the bloodline the Uzumaki's have that i put into the story. Anyway that's all the time i have for today, see you in a week from tomorrow!

JA NE!!!


	7. Uzi's Past, Naruto's Special Training!

Nice, Noticable, None-to bad. I've got nothing in the complaints area yet, and hopefully i finish up the past in this chapter. To whoever wins, if the contest has been completed or not, congratz to your knowledge, and hope the changes are to your liking.

Anon Review Shout-out

Kyuubi-Sama: Well that doesn't sound to good. Anyway i won't let them get under my skin, i just hope they stop. Also thx for the optimism on my story, i do so hope it was a good explanation, i made it up on the spot, also if anything this chapter should be a doozy of a ride for you if the last chapter was good. Enjoy ^_^ and see you next time.

Ok, now that THAT is out of the way, it's time for the story.

STARTO!!!!

**GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH**

Naruto and Jiraiya hopped onto Gamabunta's back and Jiraiya pressed a hand on Gamabunta. "Here's what we'll need in order to take the trip. Gamabunta, make sure you don't over-jump this time, or we'll be at this all day." Gamabunta put his pipe away and got ready, flattening his body and flexing his muscles as he aimed. Jiraiya's hand lite up and Naruto knew what this was, Chakra transfer. Jiraiya was giving Gamabunta enough chakra to jump the ocean to where they were going. Naruto decided now was a good time to stick to Gamabunta or he'd be lost.

Jiraiya smirked. "Ok, Gamabunta, whenever your ready!" Gamabunta's eyes glinted. "Sure, I'll take it! LAUNCH!" And with that, Gamabunta jumped, and on his back were Jiraiya, passively hanging onto the toad like it was nothing, and a semi-flailing Naruto as he screamed in fear.

It didn't take but five minutes, when Naruto became a pancake on the giant toad's back. Jiraiya helped Naruto up, and then down off of Gamabunta's back. Naruto was out of breath after screaming so long, and at the speed of which they were going he could barely get enough air to breath after he screamed all his breath away, but he made it... somehow.

After Naruto got himself together he looked around at a slightly dusty looking, but very well made town. he was in awe at the structure of the buildings and was almost about to fall over at how wondrous it seemed. Jiraiya looked at the old abandoned village. It was build and ready just before the war started, and the Uzumaki trade had lost their lives, so they couldn't do anything with it, so it was abandoned.

Naruto was just about to say his mind, when Jiraiya smirked at him. "It's not that dusty, people actually live here. In fact a good friend lives here, and hopefully he's around right now." Gamabunta jumped into the water and disappeared without a second thought and Naruto followed close by when Jiraiya started to walk.

Jiraiya and Naruto reached a tall building in the middle of the village and walked in, and soon found their way into an office where three black cloak with red cloud, figures stood. Jiraiya smiled. "Obito, Itachi, Kisame. Nice to see you three."

Naruto was suddenly overcome, and roared as he tried to let loose on the three, but sadly he was subdued easily by Obito, who had an orange mask on. "No need to be hostile Naruto-san, We're not here to take you or hurt you. No, in fact we're here to help, and Jiraiya here is our liason." Jiraiya walked to Naruto and got him up. "Naruto, Itachi isn't a criminal, in fact he's a hero. He took away the entire Uchiha clan because they were planning to over-throw Sarutobi-Ji-san, and so Itachi killed all but Sasuke, because he loved his brother. Sasuke is a criminal now though. Kisame retired from Kiri, where Obito is currently stationed as Mizukage, where he'll be for the remainder of the time after this, because he needs to control a village in order to help us later. After all, without a village, we don't have a chance to save the world from destruction if Pein, Akatsuki's leader, manages to call forth his entire power. These three are now Uzigakure's representatives and founders." Naruto looked at them all, and felt no hate, no struggle, only comfort and helpful smiles as they felt bonds with Naruto.

Naruto thought it over for a little while before smiling and nodded to them. "So what's our business here?"

Itachi smiled. "I'm just visiting Obito, so not much business with me, and Kisame is just about to go and talk to Pein. Obito will need you here while me and Kisame get Akatsuki off your tails." Naruto looked cautiously at the two. "If i see anyone but you two here, i swear your going to die." Itachi knew it was no empty threat, but smiled all the same. "I'll be back to train you after your ready for my training, your going to need every bit of strength to go against Pein." Itachi walked past Naruto and Kisame shook Obito's hand before leaving himself. Right before he left he through out a "See you around Gaki." and was gone.

Jiraiya walked to Obito and sat down with him. "Naruto, this is Obito, or as he's know to everyone else, Tobi." Naruto looked at the man, still cautious. Obito sensed this and chuckled under his mask. "You don't trust me. I guess you wouldn't seeing as i have a mask on, and I'm not really that well known for you to get any good data on me." Naruto nodded, and Jiraiya let the two glare each other down.

Obito smiled as he took off his mask, the side with the eye he saw was complete and looked a lot like Itachi, but the other side looked a little jagged and disfigured, but all together nicely fit on his body. "My name, is Obito Jakiro Uchiha. You might know me from Kakashi, if he isn't too embarrassed to tell how i was a great friend." That made Naruto fall face first. Obito laughed at this and smiled. "He didn't tell you about his team? That's rather predictable."

Now Naruto was curious, and sat down in front of Obito. "Tell me about how Kakashi was years ago." Obito smiled and looked at Naruto. "You remind me of me. I was always such a fun-loving prankster, some of my family thought of me as a disgrace, but in the end i was pretty good of a guy. Me and Kakashi were old time rivals, and we might still be if he knew i was alive. Anyway, As me being the good for nothing prankster, and Kakashi being the serious rules type of individual, it was hard to find a way past his strength, and he had the heart of the girl of the team, a medic-nin... She was pretty alright, but not my style, she loved him. Your father always came between us, i still wish that he could have stopped my death but I'm glad I'm still alive."

Naruto was really racking his brain to process all this information, and was failing as he seemed to be completely shocked at it all. Obito laughed a little hard before looking to Jiraiya. "So what do i owe the pleasure?" Jiraiya looked to Naruto for a second then back to Obito. "Your familiar with Minato's grave here in Uzi correct?" Obito nodded. "He left all his secrets in that grave, and because he was the greatest teacher i ever had i respect his wishes of not looking into his grave. Tell me, do you think Naruto is even ready?"

Naruto was still trying to process it all, and couldn't understand a thing, it was all blabber to him now, but he could still hear it, so he'd talk about it later when he woke, because all the information seemed to hit him like a couple blows to the head, and he was unconscious. Jiraiya and Obito laughed at that before continuing. "He's ready for at least a good half of it, maybe more. He has Kyuubi's chakra, all i really need to do is get him to control the power flux at will, instead of having him show one tail of power instead of three when i need it. It'll take some time, but i have faith that he'll make it by the time we go back to Konoha."

Obito nodded. "I've got a little business to take care of before i leave. I trust you can find your way?" Jiraiya nodded his way and Obito got up, bowed, and left.

Naruto woke up a few minutes later and was able to find out he wasn't in the office of Obito anymore, but at a small patch of land with multiple weapons laid out. "Where are we?" Jiraiya was right beside him. "We're at your father's grave. His wisdom and his secrets rest here, as his body rests in Konoha. Your mother made sure to hide everything about your father in this place, as per his instructions before the Kyuubi reached Konoha." Naruto looked at the different weapons and was rather surprised to see so many. "What are all these doing here?" Jiraiya walked through them. "During the war, the best and brightest Shinobi of the almost revealed Uzigakure, knew that they were going to lose, so before they gone back to the battlefield, they came here, and on this sacred patch of dirt lie all the prayers, and all the wishes of the future they all made. Every single Shinobi that laid these weapons died, and only one, was never from this place... Your father had a wish, to keep the secrets of his abilities hidden, and only used when you were ready, and you are now, i know it, and your father would too."

Naruto walked to where Jiraiya had stopped in the middle of his lecture, and saw a Tri-Kunai that belonged to his father... "Is this where it's all buried?..." Jiraiya nodded. "Everything he ever made to make him the shinobi he was known to be, and more so. Naruto, listen to me, it won't be easy, and everything that I'll teach you will be for your own good, even from the smallest details, to the biggest mistakes ever produced, all of the things I'll teach you will be important to your training, and i will personally see you through it all, and if i can't, i will get a friend or two of mine to help you instead. let me make this clear Naruto, No matter what i tell you, no matter what you think is right, the important thing is that we finish your training... and soon."

Naruto nodded back to Jiraiya, and they dug up five scrolls and Jiraiya picked them all up. After a moment Jiraiya picked out a black scroll. "I color coded these scrolls myself, that way i would know what Minato wrote inside. Black for technique perfection techniques and how to create your own unique jutsu..." Jiraiya took out a red one. "And red for Rasengan construction, preparations, and quality force. You'll be learning both of these until you can't learn anything from them any longer." Naruto grabbed the black scroll and looked at it for a moment before smiling.

"I'll learn everything that my father left for me, and I'll prove I'm worthy of my father's legacy." Jiraiya smiled at his god-child. "I'm glad i took the job of being your god-father Naruto, now let's get your training under-way." Naruto grinned and opened the scroll and started to read under Jiraiya's supervision.

It took Naruto a whole week to finish reading, understanding, and actually being able to put into practice, everything within the black scroll, and was happier for it. In fact, after several lectures from Jiraiya on how to control his Wind element, he was able to completely utilize it like second nature. It took Naruto about a month to create three unique jutsu, and perfect them to his demands and his liking, especially since each try on two of them would put his life in danger, and considering the Kyuubi's chakra and him being a Hanyou, any mortal would be killed.

Two months took him through the Rasengan, he was able to perfect it without a clone, and even managed to make it more powerful, and slightly smaller compared to it's force, but that didn't stop there, as he made different variations of the Rasengan's power in smaller form. He could make small orbs of rotating chakra on each finger tip, and if he struck with one finger, a tree would be chopped down in an instant, he could make the Rasengan force through his body to make him move faster, almost like the wind forcing him to spin or fall or rise, or even thrust a fist towards his opponent, he could take down a Jounin with these skills and Jiraiya, who was close watching, and close preparing the next step for Naruto, was proud of the progress, and proud to be the teacher of Naruto.

Naruto didn't take long to force his Rasengan to become even better, with adding his Wind element to the mix, and after his first try succeeded, after so many failures, Jiraiya came along to lecture him...

"Naruto, i see you found out about the Rasengan's potential already." Naruto turned around, huffing out of breath, to see Jiraiya smiling at him. Naruto smiled back. "Yeah, i found out i could add my element in, and i did it!" Jiraiya nodded. "There's more Naruto. Not only can you use Wind, but also Lightning, Soil, Fire and Water. My element is Fire, I've made my own Elemental Rasengan." Jiraiya demonstrated by lifting his hand, and making a Rasengan ball, and just as it was contained, it lit up red and fire was coming off of it in some places. "**Katon; Gouka Rasengan!**" That amazed Naruto to no end after that, and after much discussion Jiraiya finally agreed to teach him it. Jiraiya complained it wasn't for Naruto because of the elemental disadvantage, but Naruto commented on having a Fire jutsu, just in case he couldn't fight wind with wind. Jiraiya knew if what he felt about the chakra paper was right, then Naruto would need at least one good Fire jutsu. Naruto was happy, but the downfall was Naruto agreed to wait for it until they got to their last destination in the trip.

It took them a week to reach Suna, and Naruto was happy to finally be able to see his friend again. He let Jiraiya do his things in town as he searched everywhere for the Sabaku family. it didn't take long as he found Gaara sitting near a small river. "Yo, Gaara!" That greeting was answered by a sudden hug from the red-haired Jinchuuriki that was only a few feet away. After a bone crushing hug Gaara stood back to take a look at Naruto, and saw the fox features still., so he knew it was the real Naruto. "Naruto my friend, it is good to see you here. What brings you to my pile of sand?" Naruto chuckled at that. Everyone had some kind of way to represent their home. 'neck of the woods' 'rock and a hard place' 'watery grave' the list goes on each day.

Naruto smiled at his friend. "I've come with Jiraiya to train. He said being in Wind country could really teach me to use my Wind element to the next level. He said i might even find out how to make even MORE jutsu for myself." Gaara looked behind him. "I love this creek, it always gave me a cooling sensation whenever i was down. I guess i should thank you, because if it wasn't for our encounter i might have never come back."

Naruto walked to Gaara who had stepped back to the river. "Well i should thank you, your a great guy Gaara, and if it wasn't for you, I'd have gone crazy in that hospital." To that they both laughed. It was remarkable how good they had become friends. The hospital incident was rather crazy though, as Naruto sometimes woke up and suddenly want some steak or some kind of meaty food. It was a small phase for Naruto thanks to the Kyuubi's chakra, but he had made it, thanks to Gaara using a lullaby from his childhood. It worked like a charm and everyone was grateful for it.

They caught up on some good times before Temari came along. Naruto had to admit, her new look struck wonders in any man's mind, but Naruto felt more towards someone else, and he couldn't figure it out. After a few words and Temari saying yes to helping Naruto with his wind element, the siblings were off, and Naruto went to find some Ramen.

Three days past where Naruto got to realize a lot about Suna, and found a spiritual connection with the land of wind, something inside him felt like ti could make him soar in the air if he just believed his Wind was strong enough. Just on the third day he felt it, and cracked above it, he felt like the wind himself and on that day he faced Gaara in a friendly match, and Gaara was overpowered by Naruto's skills. Just as Naruto was about to give Gaara another round, Gaara saw Naruto's eyes and was worried for his friend. "Naruto, your eyes... Are you alright?" Naruto was confused, and as he showed confusion his eyes were back to normal. "What do you mean Gaara? What about my eyes?"

"They were glowing for a moment, did you not know?" Naruto shook his head, and just as he did Jiraiya appeared and started to clap. "Well done I'd say. Naruto, you may not know it but Gaara has a point, your eyes were glowing. Gaara, did you notice anything during the fight? anything strange right before you noticed the glowing?" Gaara nodded. "I noticed Naruto was dodging my every strike, and he was slightly faster. My sand also felt heavier with each blow he landed, it was as if he got stronger during the fight not weaker like most Shinobi."

Jiraiya nodded. "KageDoushinkei." Naruto recognized that word... "Wait, KageDoushinkei? You mean what my Uncle was famous for?" Jiraiya smirked. "That's right. The Uzumaki Kekkei Genkei." Naruto blanched. "I...I-I have a Kekkei Genkei?!" Gaara didn't show it but was quite surprised by this development. Jiraiya walked up to them. "KageDoushinkei, it increases the person's reflexes, speeds their bodies and improves their strength. Basically your faster and stronger all while thinking your opponent got slower. The only drawback to this, is it only appears in a few Uzumaki. Your mother had it, your uncle had it, a few of your cousins had it, and your grandfather had it. Now you've obtained it. it only becomes active when you get in touch with your natural element."

Naruto was really surprised, but was also greatly impressed and happy to obtain his uncle's and his mothers legacy as well as his father's. "So i can use it all the time now?" Jiraiya shook his head. "No. It only becomes active when your with your Natural element, and with you that's wind, but in order to use it, you need to increase your adrenaline." Naruto knew about adrenaline. It was the chemical in your body that makes you react faster during any situation, and most times when it comes really quickly you black out during the quick shot of adrenaline and don't remember what made you get so pumped.

Naruto was confused now... "Wait, if all KageDoushinkei is, is your Adrenaline kicking in, then doesn't that mean everyone has it?" Jiraiya smirked. "I asked your mother the same thing. She said no. KageDoushinkei is usable when your adrenaline kicks in, but instead of the normal reflex reaction, the KageDoushinkei increases your reflexes by ten if used right, and also it can be used for longer then just getting a shot of adrenaline for a quick second. That is KageDoushinkei."

Naruto was amazed and Gaara was really up for a good match. Naruto was pumped now. "OK, so all i need to do is have my adrenaline kick in and I'll have it activated to use? Cool! Gaara let's go again! This time tell me when you see my eyes glowing!" Gaara nodded and the spar began again. It didn't take long before it was usable again, and Naruto was really blasting through the sand of Gaara like it wasn't even there. This impressed not only Gaara but also Temari who was watching from afar, and also Jiraiya to see his student use it so gracefully.

After that thought, Jiraiya had a wicked plan, and it was so crazy it might work...

It was two months with Naruto practicing his KageDoushinkei with Gaara and Temari together after the show Naruto and Gaara put on themselves. Naruto had a new Jutsu, he could use his Wind element without even thinking, and he could almost find out where a tornado was going to appear half way across the world. Jiraiya was impressed by it all.

They left Suna none to late as Jiraiya felt the schedule was going to be tampered with if he didn't leave soon. He also had other reasons for leaving then keeping a schedule... "_Akatsuki can't be told so many lies from Itachi and Obito without getting suspicious, and not to mention if we don't reach Taki soon, we're in danger of this new organization making it's name through the nations... Shirohakumei sounds like they'll be trouble if we don't hurry in with our plans._"

It didn't take them long, thanks to Jiraiya opening a connection with Myobokuzan a day ago, he just got them to do a reversed summoning. Naruto welt woozy at first but found that it wasn't so bad. After they got themselves together they stepped up to a large waterfall...

"Gaki, Welcome to TAKIGAKURE!!!!" Naruto looked hard at the waterfall and knew this was going to be a tough year...

After Jiraiya and Naruto climbed up the falls and into a cave they both began to swim through. The current was rough and the rocks were sharper, it didn't take a short time like Naruto planned, but he made it after Jiraiya was already out. "That was crazy!" Jiraiya laughed at this. "Be proud Gaki, i didn't make it through till my third try on the fourth day."

Naruto jumped up angrily at Jiraiya. "Yeah well it was still hard Ero-Sennin!" Jiraiya looked stern at Naruto. "Stop calling me that Gaki Baka!" After a second of scowling silence the two turned their frowns the other way and started to laugh at each other. "Come on Naruto, we've got somewhere to be." Naruto nodded. "Let's go Ero-Ji-san

They walked through the village and Naruto was surprised at how well this place was built. The crystals on the ceiling of the giant cave were beautiful and well lit, probably from the light coming in through the tunnel river. Naruto looked around and found a happy little village, great people, and wonderful atmosphere. Naruto looked to some kind of training area and for a second he caught site of a girl using scythes of some kind on a log.

Jiraiya and Naruto made it to a large building at the end of the cave and inside they saw an old man in a Kage uniform. "Hey Shabaki, still kicking i see." The Kage now known as Shabaki stood and laughed. "Jiraiya, you old toad, good to see ya. Here to visit your student?"

Jiraiya laughed and sat down. "Nah, training my current one right now. My former student can wait." Shabaki nodded, laughing. "If you can wait that's convenient, seeing as he and Kage are gone for a few weeks. Not to mention that damnable woman almost threw a chair at me trying to get a mission the other day. She'll be away for a good month on this particular mission."

Naruto was GREATLY confused from all of this. "What are you two talking about?" Jiraiya looked sternly at Shabaki before turning to Naruto. "Nothing of your business, Gaki. Now to the matter at hand... Shabaki, think you could get Hie here? i kind of need him to help train Naruto here." Shabaki nodded. "Your the famous Naruto Uzumaki then huh? Jiraiya told me a great deal about you, says your the greatest student he ever had." Naruto looked appreciably to Jiraiya, and Jiraiya nodded, getting the message.

After a few seconds hie came in. "TakiKage-sama, you requested me?" Hie yawned after that sentence, and Naruto saw he was really laid back, almost as lazy and laid back as all the Nara's combined. Naruto groaned before getting up. Shabaki sighed and did a piece of paperwork. "You are to train Naruto here in the arts of Genjutsu. "Naruto blanched for a second. "Genjutsu!? Your kidding! I can't do Genjutsu! It's my worst subject!" hie sighed. "We're not going to teach you how to do Genjutsu, we're going to learn how to break it. After your done with that you move onto the next Sensei." Naruto sighed in relief. "OK, then lead me will you?"

Hie and Naruto left, and when they were out of ear-shot Shabaki took a bottle of Sake out and gave Jiraiya a saucer. "To the beginning of a better world my friend..." Jiraiya got his Sake and nodded. "To peace and understanding." And they started to drink themselves over.

Hie and Naruto walked through town and found a Training ground empty and went inside, both being silent for the moment. After a good minute or two Hie sighed. "There are multiple ways for you to break Genjutsu, One of them includes pain. You either inflict your own pain or you get someone to hurt you from the outside. Another way is to push your own chakra in a way that it overcomes and forces your opponents chakra out of you system. If you have a team, and Self-Genjutsu-Breaking isn't working, they can inflict pain onto you or they can push their chakra into you so the opponent's can be pushed out."

Naruto nodded, understanding the rules so far. "There are times when one will not work, and sometimes when only one will work. If the Genjutsu involves pain, you cannot break it with pain, if the opponent's chakra is stronger then yours you can't force theirs out of you. Let me give you two tests and see how you fare against me... After i evaluate your tests I'll have you practice with me until you can do it without a second thought." Naruto nodded and sighed, getting ready...

He wasn't...

Just as he was about to give the signal, he was trapped against a tree and couldn't break free. Hie's voice seemed ghost-like and distant as it came from no-where. "Your opponent won't allow you to be ready, and will strike when your most vulnerable, so think fast next time... Break this trap or i break you." hie came from the tree and raised a fist... Then nothing, as Naruto panted in front of him, out of breath as he suddenly broke the Genjutsu.

Hie smiled. "You did good. Your chakra is stronger then mine because of the fox, and that's saying something considering I'm the best Genjutsu master in all the world." Naruto wasn't listening, all he could hear was his heart as he found himself able to break the Genjutsu before getting himself beat to a pulp.

Hie stopped talking until Naruto was ready to take the next course. "You understand the pain one, and no one's helping you, but in order to pass my test, you need to break this last one before i let you go." Naruto nodded. Hie initiated the Genjutsu, and Naruto screamed in pain as he was forced to endure his balls being ripped to shreds. Naruto was able to get out of it but not enough time before Hie had groaned. "Again, this time quicker." Naruto was forced to endure it more and more the whole day, and was forced to do it again the next day and the next, for three whole days he was sur-come to feeling like his family jewels were being crushed, ripped, stretched until thin, and duplicated for ten times the pain.

After it was all over, and Hie was proud of Naruto's results, they stopped. Just as Naruto and hie were about to leave though they heard a loud clash of thunder outside. They looked to see Jiraiya on his ass close to a VERY large and VERY steaming hot crater just made. Hie sighed. "Pissed off Larxene again?" Jiraiya looked over and smirked nervously. "I didn't do anything i swear, i was just trying to see if she'd teach Naruto!" Naruto smiled a little before they all felt it, the Killer Intent from hell itself...

In front of Jiraiya, way across the line walked a black-cloaked girl with long blonde hair, and was VERY... VERY angry... Hie looked to Jiraiya. "I forgot to mention, since you've been gone, she's become more irritated when someone wakes her from her rest." Jiraiya looked sternly at Hie before running as another bolt came DANGEROUSLY close to his dick.

Jiraiya ran off heavy with breath. "SEE YOU LATER NARUTO!!! SHE'LL CALM DOWN ENOUGH TO BE YOUR NEXT TEACHER!!" Naruto paled before she walked by, and she was mad... "Come back here, Jiraiya-kun, it won't hurt.. **MUCH!!!!**"

Naruto sighed as the rage went away. He and Hie took separate directions and Naruto once again saw the girl in the training field. He walked in and saw her spinning and dancing with her scythe, elegantly slicing the log with her weapon like he never seen. He smiled and called out when she was stopping to catch her breath. "Hey, train here much?" The girl meeped and held her weapon tight before turning around slowly and saw Naruto. She sighed. "Minato-sama, don't scare me like that!" Naruto was really confused. "Minato? You mean you know my father?" It was then the girl saw the fox-features and turned red. "S-Sorry! You look lots like him, so i thought you were him.." Naruto was still confused. "How do you know my father at all? He's from Konoha, and he's also dead." The girl looked at Naruto again. "Your father? You must be Naruto, Minato's son." Naruto wasn't really patient. "How do you know my father at all? He's dead, he died sealing the Kyuubi in me!" The girl looked down sadly before perking up a little. "I guess your with Jiraiya. Did he not tell you? Your father was brought back from the dead, and Kushina's been here for a good fifteen years." Naruto looked at her surprised. "You mean my father's alive?" She nodded. "He left on a mission awhile ago, and so did your mother. They should be back some-day soon." Naruto nodded and went off to think, not bothering to say goodbye.

Naruto walked around for a moment before his thought's began to process. "_She knew my father but how? He's been dead since my birth... The only was is if he somehow made it back to the world of the living because Kami wanted me to have my father teach me, but then again, he was still dead, he used a Jutsu that killed him, and it even killed Sarutobi-Ji-san. It's a wonder why it's even possible he's alive... But if he lived, why didn't he come see me? Did my mom tell him i was dead? That's possible, seeing as Danzou is a wicked snake of a man, but if not then why didn't i know? Does Ero-Ji-san not want me to find out? Or was he waiting for the right opportunity..._" Unknown to Naruto, the way he walked was right towards a monument for the heroes of Taki. He looked just in time to not hit it, and read the title. "Maybe the souls of the heroes will help me understand."

He read the list, and how they helped, but at the bottom he found a small segment to those heroes that still live among them. "Hie' Chukagoujan, Shabaki, Jiraiya, Kage, Kushina, and....Minato? Tou-san... Still alive?" "I didn't expect you to find out so soon, i wanted it to be a surprise when he came back, but Beikiju told me what happened when you interrupted her kata's." Naruto turned around to find Jiraiya looking at the list. "You should've told me my father was still alive..." Jiraiya frowned. "Understand Naruto, if i told you, not only would people begin to talk, but those who see him in you would rally up allies to fight by your side, or send your father's enemies toward you. If i spoke a word of it outside Taki, I'd have put you in more danger then you already are in."

Naruto knew of the Akatsuki, and could see why they would get to him, even if Obito, Itachi, and Kisame were trying to keep them off their trail, but now they disappeared to their radar, nothing could forge any confirmation about their whereabouts.

Jiraiya smiled a little. "Your father was a little wild starting off, wanting to go see you and hold you for the first time, and Kushina was tempted to do the same after finding out Danzou lied to her about your life. It took Kage, whom Kushina trusted for years, to calm her down and make her understand, and she in turn got your father to stay put. I've always been watching though, giving them reports on you when i could, Kushina never believed me, but now she always wants to know how you are whenever i visit Taki."

Naruto looked back to the wall and smiled, tears slowly dripping down his cheeks. "So my parents didn't abandon me, and they did want me, and they still do. That's good to know." He looked at the name Kage and looked at Jiraiya. "Why did Kage stop my parents?" Jiraiya shook his head. "Kage thought it best. After all, he can see every possible future for everyone he's connected to. If he knows you, he knows the people you met before you met him, he knows the people they met before they met you before they met him, and so on. Anything about one person, friends and family during that time-line, he can plot out their future, look into their past, or even see what anyone is doing at any given time. He has that power after all, to see time." Naruto wowed that. "Who is Kage?"

Jiraiya looked at Naruto. "He's a mystery even to me. No one knows his origin, no one knows who his parents were, and no one even thinks about it otherwise, he's just my best spy, and a great friend. He's the one who helps me with my spy reports. He knows where I'll be, when I'll be there, and even knows who I'll meet. And he's not that bad of a Shinobi to boot. He can stay even with me pretty well."

Naruto was amazed by all this. "Think i could ever beat him?" Jiraiya turned around. "Now? You don't even have a chance to land a single hit on him... After your training, you can take him on without getting hit." Naruto nodded and smiled. "That crazy girl still my teacher?" Jiraiya chuckled nervously. "Yeah. Naruto, when we sought out for your Elements, the paper split, and crumpled up, meaning you have wind, and lightning... The girl is the best Raiton user in the village." Naruto nodded, slightly surprised to find out he had a second element. Then again, he was not so sure the paper crumpled because of wind.

Jiraiya started to leave. "Larxene will meet you at the small forest area at the west side of the village. If you have any trouble finding it, or if you don't want to be late, and trust me, late with her means death... Then get someone to lead you there early in the morning." Naruto gulped, bud nodded his agreement.

He turned and looked at his parent's names once more. He smiled before leaving the wall to go train some more. "_Maybe i can get Ero-Ji-san to help me utilize Kyuubi's chakra power flow within me today. Maybe then I'll be better at my training then before._" Naruto was unsuccessful at finding Jiraiya after he suddenly disappeared, but thankfully he was able to find Beikiju.

"Hey there." Beikiju looked behind her and saw Naruto. She smiled a little. "Hey, sorry if i made you a little mad because of your father." Naruto waved a hand at her. "No, it's alright. I didn't know. Sorry i just left like that. Your Beikiju right?" She nodded and blushed. "I am. Jiraiya told you i guess. So, Naruto, what brings you here with Jiraiya?" Naruto shrugged. "I'm here to train. Jiraiya told me I'd be here with him for a whole year learning how to become stronger. Hie passed me through Genjutsu, and next is Larxene for whatever reason. Jiraiya told me for my Raiton, but I'm not sure."

Beikiju smiled. "Larxene is a Raiton master, and also the most accurate weapon user in Taki, besides Kage." Naruto smiled at that. "Kage? He's the best weapon thrower in Taki?" Beikiju giggled. "Well he can see possible futures. He just sees what he needs to do at what time in what direction to get a bulls-eye on a moving target." Naruto and Beikiju laughed for a moment. "So your a Scythe user? That's cool." Beikiju nodded. "Yeah, i kind of use my body to define my movements, but as an extension of myself i make the blade dance. It's what i do in my Kenjutsu."

Naruto smirked. "So let me guess, your the Kenjutsu master of all Taki?" Beikiju shook her head and giggled, smiling wide. "Nope, your mother is. Kushina Uzumaki is the greatest Kenjutsu user in Taki." Naruto was certainly amazed. "Nice. Is my mother really good?" Beikiju nodded. "She's turned down being an ANBU captain for almost four years now, but she's our strongest Jounin." Naruto was really amazed at his Mother's strength. His father he could understand, being a former Hokage after all, but his mother seemed to be pretty well trained to be that high in skill.

Naruto smiled. "So Beikiju, it's nice to meet you, but i gotta get ready for Tomorrow... Larxene might not be so nice to me so i better get in all i can while i can." Beikiju nodded. "Good idea, she's a rough diamond that one. See you around maybe?" Naruto agreed and stormed off.

The night went by, quicker then most for Naruto, but he was used to it by now, having to wake in the wee hours of the morning because of special training. He smiled as he saw the morning glimmers of the crystals, such a pretty sight it was to him. He saw the setting glimmer, and that was a most wondrous sight, red and pink and orange, every shade of those colors and more would make an aura of light glimmer the ceiling. He thought something that night that somehow made him sleep better, but also made him wonder. "_Hinata would love this place..._"

That thought alone gave him great confusion, but he forgot it and went to sleep, and he dreamt of her, playing around in a creek or forest with her, having a meal or two, or sleeping under the moon. He slept greatly after that, and woke up refreshed. He made his bed, changed, got his gear together and hurried to the forest with Hie guiding him. Naruto had to admit, it was almost like a real forest, but there were scarce trees here.

He went in and after a few moments of searching he found a clearing with the blonde haired lightning user sitting in a meditative state. He walked up beside her and sat down, waiting for her as he gave way to his thought.

"_Hinata is a very pretty girl, but she's so weird sometimes. She turns red, stutters way too much, and faints half the time i'm around. Sure she likes me, and it's a very confusing thought on how she won't hit me even after i saw her a few times in the hot springs on mixed bathing day, but she doesn't care much about me if she won't even tell me about herself. It's very confusing..._" Larxene had woken up and looked within Naruto's mind and heart, and read it all.

She had woke a while ago, and started searching Naruto for everything she could figure out, to find out what she should try to make Jiraiya a little less stressed with her. She had hurt him lots of times, and she is always mad at him, mostly because he's a pervert, but still he's a good guy on the inside. She looked in Naruto and found it all. She felt sad for his past, but proud she had such a determined student, one who is willed to be strong for others, and help no matter the cost it takes. Just as she was done with the past she looked into his thought, and found everything he was currently thinking about, and she smirked sinisterly. "_I'll have to look into this way more often. maybe i can help him out with this crush he's got._"

Naruto woke up as well to see Larxene standing above him and in front of him. "OK Naruto-Gaki, my name's Larxene, and I'll be your teacher for however long it takes to teach you." Naruto nodded and stood before bowing. Larxene smiled. "No need for that Naruto, we are of equal mind and spirit, and almost equal in power and control." Naruto nodded and waited for his instructions. Larxene smiled as she felt his determination. "First things first. I am going to show you a few Jutsu, and then, you are to practice them constantly until you run out of will power." Naruto agreed with a nod.

Larxene lifted her hands. "This first Jutsu, has no name. It doesn't need one, all it needs, is your chakra." She clenched her hands into fists, and Naruto saw for a split second, lightning shoot through her arms, and in her hands come four Kunai each. Naruto wowed at this.

Larxene explained. "This is my own special talent. I am able to turn my Raiton chakra into weapons. Earth can be used to make metal, but then you need pouches to hold those weapons. Wind does not suit for weapons unless infused with them, Water does not hold well, and Fire is too dangerous to play with at close range to the skin. Lightning is a great conductor for metal, and thus, can take form on it's own, and can easily disappear as it came. Thus, you can make your own Kunai and Shuriken, without having to pack extra weight, and another benefit is your opponent can't get ahold of the weapons because they can disappear when your dead, when your too far away, or if you just want them to."

Naruto was grinning widely at all this. "Your gonna teach me this cool technique!?" Larxene smirked evilly. "I am. Be warned, it could kill you if not used correctly. Raiton is a very unstable element, and like wind, could very well back-fire. Fire used too close will burn you so that, wind and lightning aren't good for anyone but those who have those elements naturally. Water and earth are both extremely stable and solid and can be very versatile for any user, but those with them naturally can use them to their full potential."

Naruto nodded, understanding it all. Larxene spent the next few hours lecturing him on how to train his Raiton chakra. She told him about how it needs to flow through ones body, and like wind, needs friction to keep it going. "Friction creates static, and when pulled against something of the same or opposite polarity charge, will making electricity. This, then, creates your lightning element to be extremely powerful depending on how much friction you create to gain static. It only takes a quick second and-" her arm blasted in lightning, without warning and so quickly Naruto knew she didn't take this long to create Static, she was just this good. "The longer you train your body to create larger amounts of static, the quicker and more powerful you can make lightning. Practice your Raiton chakra, and we'll move on to your next training step."

Naruto waited until she left before creating dozens of Kage Bunshin. He read in his father's scrolls that Kage Bunshin was a great way to train. "_Kage Bunshin's take all the knowledge they require, and everything they experience to see and do, back to the user and maker of the clones when they disappear. Using many clones can take awhile to obtain ones goal of completing their training in a day or a week, or maybe a month if it should take years, but when all the clones can do it quickly and efficiently themselves, when there are many of them, your training is complete and past the limit of most people. Using elements can be very dangerous if you use this technique to train without gaining control, so another step would be to use the same technique with clones, but this time instead of training the element, train to control the element._"

Naruto practiced friction of his chakra even further beyond Jiraiya's lesson with the wind chakra, but found he couldn't even get one spark. he tried it again and again, but still didn't. He went back to the lecture... "_And when pulled against something of the same or opposite charge..._" He smirked and told his clones to make friction again, but this time to pull it away from the source. After a few seconds all the clones suddenly poofed away and Naruto felt a sharp sting to his brain and his body. He fell to his knees in ragged breaths... "Thank Kami i didn't do it myself... I know what went wrong. I didn't make it flow, i just released it." He created more clones and took a deep breath. "OK guys, this time force it to flow through your bodies. Friction, Pull away, flow! Got it?!" They all saluted him and got to work. Naruto experiences multiple amounts of his clones failing to do so, but found he was able to keep going and replace each one to start the training again and again.

They trained through the day, and trained through the night. Naruto wouldn't stop until it was all complete. All honesty, he wouldn't allow anything but the best, and worked himself and his clones to the bone. Larxene came along to see him and his clones working, and left him alone while watching him. "He's learning. I can practically feel how much charge those clones are producing.

She decided to wait for now and watch, but also a part of her wanted to find out how to play match-maker, and entered his memories and heart once more. She looked inside him and saw everything about this girl Hinata.

"_C-Congratulations Naruto-K-Kun._" _"D-Do you mind if i-i join y-y-you Naruto-kun?" "I-I made this.. For you N-N-Naruto-kun." "You were g-great Naruto-kun!"_ Every memory of her was pleasant, every memory was a fantastic reminder of how she liked him. She searched them all over, and saw how much she LOVED him, and smiled. "_This kid is interesting, i think i should get him once he's not training at night and get him to see this feeling he has for her, and see hers for what they are._"

Sadly her plan wasn't going to work, as he trained day and night. It took three days for him and his clones to stop and get too tired to work anymore, but it was night. The good thing about all that time, was she had a plan, and began to work on it for a good while.

When he was resting on a tree she snuck in and laid on the same tree, but apart from him enough to not even tough but could see him. "I saw you train the past few days. Your good, better then i thought you'd be." Naruto smiled. "Jiraiya-Ji-san told me i had a talent for it like my father. Told me my father was always a wiz at training until he was the best of the day." Larxene sighed contently. "I heard you had a girl back home. She sounds like a keeper if she's all over you." She took the memory just a moment ago so he wouldn't recall anything when she started.

Naruto looked up. "I feel like i do, but for some reason i can't remember her. I feel her feelings for me, and i for her, but some-how... it's split and weak, and at the same time, feeling strong and whole... I feel the bond of love, but i can't find her name... I know most of her face, but i can't piece together her name." Larxene was truthfully surprised that he managed to remember most of her face, or even half of it at all. She smiled though. "Tell me about her, maybe you can find that memory."

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes., calmly looking for it as he pieced her face together. "She has dark hair, a sheen of blue whenever i see it in the sunlight. Her face is pale, but so is her families, but that doesn't stop her from glowing bright in my eyes, and looking flush with color. I remember the red blush of her face, and the pink of her lips, oh she is so pretty. She must look beautiful by now, she always was and always will be. Her eyes are pale but have a light purplish white to them, like a lavender color. Her face filled with kindness and caring... I can remember her personality, shy but sweet, low self-esteem but a very good Kunoichi. I know her name...It's on the tip of my tongue..." Larxene smirked. She kept that part away for later, but now was the time to teach him. She inserted the name and memories back and what she got was a fulfillment to her heart...

"Hinata Hyuuga... My long time good friend, and the girl who has always cared for me..." He smiled sadly,. "I can't believe i ever thought she was weird... I guess i really am a knucklehead..." Larxene giggled a little bit. "Your mother is a knucklehead, it's only natural you get that from her. Don't worry about it though, she's a good woman, and your a great guy. Hinata is a lucky girl to have you." Naruto looked to Larxene. "Thanks, Larxene-chan." Larxene blushed for a moment before lightly glaring at him. "Don't get too mushy punk, i can still shock you to death."

Naruto laughed a moment. "You remind me of a girl from Konoha. She's sadistic, loves to torture others, and enjoys making others feel down on themselves." Larxene looked at Naruto carefully. "Who might this girl be?" "Anko. She's a special Jounin in the Interrogation division. She's wicked and sadistic, but inside, i know she's just a woman looking to have a friend." Larxene smiled. "Yeah, maybe i am like her... Still, don't get too involved with me punk, i could take you out in a snap." Naruto laughed at that and looked to her. "Can't make any promises, it's who i am to be a good guy, but i can say I'll keep my distance if you want me to." Larxene nodded, knowing it a joke. She looked up through the crystal-light coming through the trees. "It's peaceful here in Taki. We never get enemies to visit, but we know we still have to fight for our lands."

Naruto nodded. "It's a great place. Maybe I'll bring a little of this place back with me, make it more homey." Larxene and Naruto both laughed at that and continued to laugh through the night. The next morning Naruto stood before Larxene and she smiled at him. "You've perfected your Raiton chakra for all I've seen, but a final test is required... Remember those Kunai i made? I want you to make them instantly. You can mold your Lightning at will, and all you have to do, is make it flow, and make it shape the way you want. Ready-GO!" Naruto didn't take but a split second, and he was holding the Kunai. Larxene was amazed at this and smirked wide. "Good job Naruto-kun. You managed to make Raiton Kunai! These are special Kunai, and i told you why, but there is also a secondary special for these things... Because their made from your chakra, they can be turned within mid-air after throwing them to whatever you want, and because it's made up of Lightning, it can be extremely fast going to the target."

Naruto grinned widely. "So do i have to practice my accuracy now?" Larxene nodded. "Behind me are four logs with two targets on them, and they will be moving around, so your job is to hit them all in one throw. These logs are special, and will show you what you hit, but the mark will disappear and the log will be whole again. You must hit all of them in one throw five times in a row for them to totally disappear. Do this, and your Raiton and Accuracy are perfect. You'll be ahead of schedule too, and can make some social calls here in Taki. Jiraiya, Shabaki, Beikiju, Hie, and myself if you want. Got it?" Naruto nodded and got ready as Larxene stood by to watch.

Naruto tried his first time, being serious about this and not too jokingly as he wanted to not only impress his teach, but also show her he could become stronger, faster.. He threw them all, and he was amazingly shocked to see them jump from his hand to the logs with incredible speed, and when he looked at the logs he got all but one of the targets.

Larxene smiled. "That was rather impressive. I didn't expect such accuracy for he first try. One was missed, but that wasn't even by much. Try again, this time with faster targets, and this time, feel the Raiton Kunai as they fly, feel the flow, and change it to your direction." Naruto nodded and took a deep breath, getting the Kunai back and calming down, letting the lightning's power flow through him. He opened his eyes to see a much faster log formation, and took one last breath... before throwing once more.

For some reason, Naruto felt slower, his vision seemed to see the Kunai he made seem rather slow, but he didn't care, he shifted them to the right positions to hit the logs, and once they hit, his vision returned and he saw each log glow for a moment before going back to normal.

Naruto looked to Larxene. "Once. Larxene-chan, what happened? It seemed like everything got slower for a moment there." Larxene grinned. She was waiting for that question. "Lightning is an enhancing element, as it is a very strong defensive and offensive element. When used for Defense it can be used to block out most any attack, if the static is strong enough, it can be used to shield you, or it can be used to help you dodge whatever attack comes your way. Offensively it's used to behold strong attacks, and one example of this, is Kakashi's Raikiri."

Naruto nodded but when Kakashi came up he was on it. "Your know Kakashi's Raikiri?" Larxene nodded. "He's in the bingo book, remember?" Naruto chuckled nervously. "Anyway, Raikiri is a perfect example. It can charge lightning into your very hand in such concentration that it can show as if it's pure chakra, and at the same time strike down any foe. Defense and offense are both good attributes to Raiton chakra, but when used with the body it can enhance ones speed and stamina further, and sometimes it can enhance your senses and make them faster then before. You can hear a twig snap from a mile away, you can taste the trees from Konoha from this very spot, you can feel the warmth of the sun even when it's blocked out, you can smell the faintest of smells, and even see everything like it's in slow motion. It enhances your body as well as helps defend it by attacking your opponent or defending from his or her attacks."

Naruto grinned wide. "Lightning is so cool! I bet if i combine my Raiton and Fuuton chakra's I'll be able to kick MAJOR butt!" Larxene laughed with Naruto for a few seconds before crumbling the combination dreams. "Combing two elements is not that simple. The ice clans of Kiri used wind and water to create ice, and they could easily do it, but only because of their bloodlines. I won't say it's not possible to do it, but mixing Lightning with Wind is a very dangerous combination, and could kill you if practiced and not understood."

Naruto frowned for a second before smiling. "Yeah your right. Besides, combining attributes of both is much easier and much more effective then combining the elements themselves." Larxene was speechless... "_The gaki actually figured out a way to combine his strengths all by himself! What a guy._"

Naruto turned back around and started to do his training once more, but Larxene stopped him. "Wait there Naruto-kun. This isn't target practice anymore, it was a cover for teaching you how to enhance yourself. Now just enhance yourself until you can do it instantly without warning and without preparation." Naruto smiled. "Sure thing Larxene-chan."

It wasn't even a whole day, and Naruto was already at the point he could keep himself pumped up and always going without even getting tired at all. Larxene was incredibly amazed at his development... She and Naruto laid under the tree once again that night.

"Larxene-chan, tell me about yourself." Larxene looked at him a little surprised, but smiled and laid back the way she was. "I was born into a good family, my parent's were good people... One day though they went on different missions and both were killed when i was only five. I had to live on the streets until i was ten, and it wasn't a very good childhood. I always had to scrape for food, go here go there, always had to run from some of the men who thought i was just a pretty face to have around. Kushina took me in and helped me grow. Sure she was a nice mother to me, but she was sometimes never around, and i always had to deal with tons of stupid shit in the Academy, always beat on, always roughed around by boys and girls alike. I guess that's where i became bitter, but your mother always had a knack for keeping me warm and open. She was a good mother, and a better woman. Sometimes i wish i was more of her friend then her adopted daughter, but she'll always be that mother i always wanted, and the comrade i will always trust."

Naruto smiled. "Tell me about my mom... What does she look like? What is she like?" Larxene laughed lightly before looking to Naruto. "She'll see you soon enough, but i can tell you she has red hair and red clothes. She's known as Atatakai in the bingo book. Red death... She's a great Kunoichi, and even if she's cold and merciless on the battlefield, she's always warm hearted and nice when she's not battling. She's kind and good, and she always looks out for others. She's like you, a good person, with a very thick skull." Naruto and Larxene laughed at that and were having a good time with each other. Naruto stood up. "So how do you know me so well?" Larxene looked to him wondering for a moment if she should tell... She should. "I looked into your heart and memories."

Naruto was confused very much from that. "What do you mean by that?" Larxene smiled. "I have a unique ability to look into any persons heart and mind, see their memories and know exactly who they are in just a second." She held up a hand and a card appeared. "This is a memory of you fighting Gaara of Suna, and how you told him how your strength comes from your friends." Naruto's eyes almost popped from his head from the shock.

After a while though he had to admit, it made sense, and it also was a very cool ability. "Well thanks for knowing me well enough to not push me too hard, i already do that to myself anyway." Larxene giggled. "Yeah. Well if your going i guess I'll see you tomorrow. ANBU wants to talk to you and all tomorrow."

Naruto stretched a moment. "Understood, but you'll have to take me there, i don't know my way around remember? It's been non-stop training for me since i got here." Larxene and Naruto laughed at that before Larxene got up. "Well I'll wake you up tomorrow then. You really did do great Naruto, and i hope my Lightning practice helped." Naruto grinned. "It did, greatly Larxene-chan. Thanks for the help and the training." He was going to pass her by, but before he did he leaned up and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek., then he left, with a stunned Larxene holding her cheek.

Naruto walked around town before he got a whistle above him. He looked up to see Jiraiya sitting on top of a roof. "Nice move there Gaki, didn't think you had it in you to be THAT bold." Naruto scoffed lightly, turning his head. Jiraiya didn't see the small smile on the other side of the head. "Baka Ero-Ji-san, it was a thank you, nothing more." jiraiya jumped down next to Naruto and smirked. "Yeah if it was more you'd have put it on the lips. Smoochy smoochy smoooooch!" Naruto bashed Jiraiya's head to the ground and they both laughed. "So where have you been Jiraiya-Ji." Jiraiya shrugged. "Collecting information. Akatsuki don't know a thing about us being here, they think were somewhere in Iwa since they don't know about Taki, and Ame is their HQ." Naruto nodded. "Anything else? How about when my parents will arrive?" Jiraiya sighed. "Naruto, i know you want to meet your parents for the first time, but don't be hassling anyone for it. Your father will be here in a few days and your mother will be back a few days later then that. If there's anything about them i know of, and trust me, i know them, then they won't hesitate to get back when Kage tells them your here."

Naruto nodded and looked down sadly. Jiraiya smiled and patted Naruto on the shoulder. "Don't feel upset Naruto... Your parents love you, you love them, and you'll all be together again soon. All you have to do it wait, and what's another week? You've done fine without them for years, and once their back, you'll finally have a family here in Taki, until we go back to Konoha." Naruto looked up to Jiraiya and smiled a little. "Yeah, your probably right Ero-Ji-san. I'll wait. Is there any other teacher for me to have while i wait?" Jiraiya shook his head. "Your Ninjutsu is almost perfect, all you need to do really is make some Raiton jutsu, and wait for your father. Your Genjutsu is done with, and your Taijutsu will be split into two parts, Larxene and Kage will teach you. Don't go to Larxene, because Kage has to teach you first, he said so, and he's always right. Your Kenjutsu will be dealt with by your mother Kushina, after that, we'll go to our last stop in your training, and we'll head home." Naruto agreed and they both went through town to talk for awhile.

Jiraiya left separate ways with Naruto after an hour, and Naruto was able to find a Ramen stand open this late at night and went inside. An old woman was inside serving a bowl to Beikiju. Naruto smiled, slightly surprised to see much of anyone awake at this hour. The woman smiled towards her new customer. "Welcome to Horuman Ramen, the only Ramen stop this side of the elemental nations." Beikiju looked over to see her company to find Naruto coming in. "Naruto-san? Your here at this hour?"

Naruto chuckled as he ordered a Shoyu ramen. "I could ask you the same. I'm used to being up this late and waking up early in the morning for only a couple of hours of sleep on my belt." Beikiju finished her bite. "Jiraiya-sama, am i right?" Naruto laughed and nodded. "He's had me go through something harsh this past year. But I'm glad i came with him."

Beikiju nodded. "I'm glad you came too. Nice to see the son of the great Minato Namikaze come here. So like ramen much?"" Naruto grinned widely. "You kidding? I LOVE RAMEN! I slurp it down so fast, and so much of it, people wondered why I'm still muscular and not some big fat shinobi." Beikiju giggled at that. "Jiraiya told me the same, but i didn't believe it." Naruto grinned ever still. "Well, Believe It! In Konoha the one ramen stand i always go to, is the best ramen in the world! I could eat it all up and send them out of business for the day!"

Beikiju laughed at that. "So Naruto-san, Want to hang out tomorrow?" Naruto shook his head. "ANBU wants me, Larxene-chan told me so." Beikiju nodded. "So you and Larxene-san are close?" Naruto looked up, thinking for a moment. "We understand each other well. I wouldn't say we're close, close, but i could say we're really good friends now." Beikiju nodded again. "Well while my next bowl is coming along and yours is about done too, what's Konoha like?"

Naruto looked up. "It's got tall trees and the fresh scent of pine in the morning. It's a magnificent site too, forest and city combining into one so wonderfully, and the people may not like me, but i know their good people." Beikiju smiled, imagining it as he told about it. She sighed. "I wonder if i can visit someday..." Naruto smirked. "Maybe when i go back, you and Hie and Larxene can come with me." Beikiju's eyes shown with glimmer. "You mean it? I can come see Konoha for myself?" Naruto nodded. "Sure why not?"

Their bowls came and they both began to eat after a little prayer. Although Beikiju was eating excitedly, Naruto wasn't. Sure he ate, but not like he usually did. Beikiju looked over to Naruto, and she just felt something off... "What's the Matter Naruto-san? i thought you liked ramen. " Naruto turned to his friend and smiled. "I do, it's just the ramen in Konoha is better." Beikiju was slightly annoyed by that. "I bet you my greatest Jutsu your old ramen shop is no-where NEAR as good as this one!"

Naruto laughed at that. "If you ever come to Konoha, search for Ichiraku. trust me, you'll be teaching me your Jutsu after the first bite!" Beikiju smiled wickedly. "You're on! Besides, i bet there's not a thing about that place better then here." Naruto ate his ramen again, knowing Ichiraku was better. Beikiju was wondering if it was or not, seeing as his Sensei said he usually ate it in giant bites, and even slurped it like no other food around.

After they finished they left. "So, tomorrow then?" It was already beginning to be sun-up as the crystal's shown. "Sure, Tomorrow we'll hang out!" And so they left their ways.

Naruto didn't get far before Larxene jumped in front of him. "So, having fun with Beikiju?" Naruto smiled. "She's a good person, why shouldn't i enjoy good company?" Larxene smiled and nodded. "Well we better get going Naru-kun." Naruto nodded, blushing lightly at the name. "So what's all this about ANBU?" Larxene walked ahead, smiling all the way. 'They asked you to come over so you might learn a little from it, seeing as you want to become better at being a Shinobi." Naruto nodded in agreement, and got there with Larxene pretty quickly.

Larxene entered. "Chimp, Rattler, Kobra, Mouse, I'd like you all to meet Naruto-kun." Naruto looked around and found no mask distinct faces, but robe colors instead. One in light blue stood. "Welcome Naruto-san, it is good to meet such a remarkable student of Jiraiya-sama. My code-name is Kobra, and this is our Central. Please, come sit with us."

Naruto sat down at a free seat, which happened to be between a man in dark green and Larxene. The man in green spoke up. "The name's Mouse, pleased to have you here." Naruto bowed slightly and he bowed as well. Kobra stood. "This meeting is called to help Naruto-san with his strategy. Naruto, tell us about your strategy." Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Well, it's not much of a strategy. In battle i kind of try to beat my opponents without harm to anyone but myself, because i can tolerate pain to a very high extent. Better me then my friends."

Kobra nodded. "Very noble, we all agree, but if you should die protecting your comrades from a single strike, what would protect them then?" Naruto looked down for a moment. "That is why we called you here, to help you focus on more then blunt force and being a shield. Larxene, may i do the honors first?" Larxene smiled. "Go ahead, I'm going to teach him last anyway."

Kobra took out a Shogi board and laid it on the table, and Naruto groaned loudly. "I never did well in Shogi..." Kobra laughed at this, as did Rattler and Mouse. "Of course not, because you focus on it as a game... Think of it as a battlefield, and each piece represents a comrade, or in this case, your king is your most precious person. You are the other pieces, moving around trying to get your enemies weak spot and take them down before they can get you. Do you know the basics?" Naruto nodded. "I used to play against a friend of mine in the Nara family." Rattler looked solidly at Naruto under the mask. "Nara's are grotesque in attitude, but fair and willing to help others. At the same time their IQ is extremely high, so in order to even stand up in a Shogi match is impressive."

Naruto set his pieces and laughed. "I always lost in ten moves, no clue if that's standing up in the game but OK." Mouse laughed this time, with Chimp by his side. "Ten moves against a child Nara, is an intermediate player, all you need to do is best Kobra, he's the best Shogi player in the room, but Hie is the best in the village."

Naruto nodded. The game was set, and Naruto looked at it from Kobra's instructions... He was going to protect Hinata, at all costs...

The game started, and they played well against each other. Kobra would get a check, and Naruto would take it out and move in closer, it was a cat and mouse game now, and Kobra was losing. It didn't take long before Kobra found himself in a Checkmate, and was amazed Naruto did so well. Just after the silence of awe, came everyone clapping and applauding Naruto for his triumph.

Kobra stopped it though, and quickly. "You did extremely well, and you have bested me. Your battlefield strategy was most remarkable, and most elegant if it were an actual battle of Shinobi. Truth be told, i wonder how your next test will go." Naruto smiled confidently before he started to set the game up again.

Sadly Rattler stopped him and threw the board back to Kobra before setting a piece of paper down, and laid multiple pieces of three various sizes on the map. "No advantage, remember this, none to you or me. We pick ten pieces of tiles of any we choose, and whatever we choose, we play with until all pieces of the opponent are gone. The object of the game is simple, destroy me. The small pieces are low in power, but have greater speed, the medium pieces are balanced, and the bigger pieces are slower but have greater strength. Choose your ten." Naruto chose one big tile, three medium tiles, and six small tiles, and set them all vicariously on the board.

Rattler, who Naruto knew it was redish brown, set up three big tiles, five medium tiles, and two smaller tiles, onto the board in a pyramid formation. Chimp looked to Rattler. 'That's your most unbeatable formation Rattler, i don't think Naruto will be able to beat it his first try." Naruto looked to Chimp, who he finally recognized as pink.

Rattler smiled. "We control our pieces through puppet chakra strings. I'm sure your time in Suna gave you some knowledge of it?" Naruto smirked. "You have no idea..." Rattler chuckled and set his hands down on the two circles on his side, and Naruto did the same. Chimp called it off. "Set your formations...Plan your battles... HOJI!"

Naruto's smaller pieces moved in quickly, and circled the batch as soon as it landed in the middle, and coming in the rear was the big tile, and just as the pyramid moved in, Naruto struck... He sent two medium pieces in from both sides and hit the bigger tile in the front, and it creamed it, and Naruto managed to kick off a few smaller pieces as back up to knock out the medium pieces at the sides. Rattler had to admit, the kid was good. Not only did he manage to break the formation he made, but he also gave way to attack the now smaller pyramid with his bigger piece and four smaller pieces, which creamed the three layer with ease, and the fourth layer managed to take out a few smaller pieces of Naruto's before they got crushed by the bigger piece.

Rattler stood up after he was beaten and bowed to Naruto, who did the same. "You did well for your first time Naruto-san, and against my unbeatable defense and offense." Naruto grinned. "Well it was easy once i thought about protecting what was behind my pieces. I managed to get focused on how it was beatable and did so." Rattler smiled. "You've beaten two out of five, let's see how you go against Chimp." Chimp rose and took off the board, and set up his own.

"This time you play against wits, not me. Find the best way to keep your comrades alive, and to beat the situation in a quick amount of time... Ready?" Naruto nodded. It took only a minute for five whole scenario's, but Naruto beat them to, and beyond, Chimp's expectations. Chimp rose and bowed, as Naruto did, and Mouse took stage with a game of questions.

"What's your favorite food made out of?" "String noodles cooked to perfection at boiling water that boiled at least five minutes, with broth from the meat of my choosing that was seasoned with finesse with vege's and pork added in." "What is your average miles from start of day, to end of day?" "five thousand at least, if I'm tired, fifteen thousand if I'm hyped up." "Your greatest mark?" "A thousand feet." "Last one... What's Beikiju's secret..." Naruto grinned. "The seven tailed Weasel is sealed inside her."

Everyone was silent... Naruto smiled and explained. "Kyuubi's senses can pick up any Youki in the area, and i sensed tons of it coming from Beikiju, and the only Animal i can account for from Jiraiya's tales, is the seven tails." Mouse nodded and everyone was silent. Kobra stood. "You have done well Naruto-sama, you have bested us all, and i am proud to have lost to you. You may leave when you are ready, Larxene will test you elsewhere." Naruto nodded and stood, bowing. "Arigato, Kobra, you and your team are excellent Shinobi, and i am proud to know each and every one of you." They bowed. "Naruto-sama" Naruto rose. "I'll visit someday soon. Bye for now."

Naruto left with Larxene, and Naruto turned to her. "I didn't think you the one to test me last, in fact i thought you'd have tested me before Kobra." Larxene grinned sinisterly. "I already did test you... I tested your ability to cope with a situation not believable. Remember the memory thing?" Naruto nodded, and finally understood. 'Wow, your good. I already knew you were good, but that was something else. Thank you Larxene-chan." She bent over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Your welcome Naru-kun." Naruto blushed a little before smiling. "So, shall we go see what Jiraiya-Ji is up to?" Larxene smirked evilly. "You bet, let's go!"

They raced to where they felt Jiraiya's signature, and when they got there, they found him... But talking with a man with his broken headband over his eyes, and a man in a white coat with flame fringes, and yellow hair, with a cocky grin... "Minato-sama your back so soon?" Naruto just said one word before sheding his tears and jumping... "Tou-san..." And Minato was hit by Naruto's loving embrace, and he returned it, sadness, but also hope and happiness in his eyes as he held his son. "Naruto-kun, my son... You've grown into such a big man, and such a fine Shinobi. I couldn't be prouder of you...Naruto."

**GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGGHGHG**

Well there's part three!!! Long chapter ain't it!? HAHAHA! i didn't stop writing this until i fell asleep, and when i woke up i typed in my groggyness! All for you guys ^_^ i wanted detail, twisting storylines, Naruto's skills to show, and how he got to be so good!

Next part is the ending of the training trip saga in the story, so buckle up.. your in for a BIG ride!!!

Also no one has yet to guess the Omake... Keep trying!! Lol, it'll be up until i complete the Harem. Also, if you are unable to guess the Omake before i release the next chapter, I'll make it easier on you guys. Anyway enjoy the chapter, and have a good day...

OH! almost forgot.. the ANON reviewer giving me crud... me releasing this lengthy chapter in the week i said I'd lay it out? Means you never gave me a virus, so could you top harassing me on the Internet? When people get mad they do stupid things, and i did, and i apologize for the rudeness i called out on, but they were rude to me, so it's equal blame.

Anyway, JA NE!!!

P.S. does anyone like MMO's? and would like to know me personally? Give me a review about it, or a PM sent my way, I'll tell you how you can meet me real time off the story, but not in person so don;t get your hopes up.

JA NE again.,..


	8. Training ENDS! The Three Demons Meet!

Hey-Ho just giving you your next readable chapter from me!

Howdy guys and gals, thanks for reviewing, thanks for reading, and thx for enjoying my story. I have to say this is my most successful, most detailed, and best work yet. I never got in 13K worth of words in a chapter before (hell i never got past 3K) It's a dream come true XD

Also, for those of you who answered the polls, TenTen got a surprising 6-7 votes...I could've sworn she only had 3 when Temari had 5... She got the most votes anyway so TenTen it is.. Also in the contest for the Omake i put in... i got a Anon review saying there isn't one, but to tell you all, there IS one, it's hidden within the story itself, not like normal Omake's where they put it at the beginning or the ending of the chapter to give a shoutout to their or their viewers favorite show/book/live act.

The Omake is hidden in one of the chapters where Naruto is versing Gai, so look for it! Here's a Hint to help you guess it...

It's from a movie that was made because of a horror game genre. The game's maker just released the fifth game of the series. Figure out what game it is, and you'll find the movie. It's the second movie of the movie genre of the game.

I hope that was understandable without giving you too much XD

Ok, now that THAT is over, let's begin the chapter!

STARTO!!!!

**GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH**

Minato held his son close, smiling down at him as they locked eyes. "Naruto, want to go get some lunch? Maybe some Ramen?" Naruto smiled hopefully and nodded, and they walked with their arms around each other to Horuman's ramen.

Jiraiya looked on beside Kage. "How much time do you give him before you start giving him a training schedule?" Kage smiled. "He'll take about two weeks before he's emotionally ready for any action from me. besides, Minato-kun will test him a bit as a father son spar, and that will make Naruto even more emotionally ready." Jiraiya looked to Kage. "Your father would have been proud to you know..." Kage's smile kept, but his head hung. He spoke weakly. "Yeah, maybe, if he was still alive..." Jiraiya smiled and started to go see his two students. "He is alive, in your heart. Remember that."

Kage went into the Takikage's office to receive his next orders, and afterwards started traveling to Kirigakure.

Minato and Naruto sat and ordered their ramen, which was both Miso ramen, and started catching up. "Tou-san, it's good to see you, but how are you even here right now?" Minato let out a short chuckle. "Kage resurrected me using the Edo Tensei." Naruto knew that Jutsu from the forbidden jutsu scroll. "But that makes a body bond with a soul from the grave, how can you still be alive and not taking orders?"

Minato smiled. "I died because of the seal i used to trap Kyuubi inside you, but i knew someday someone would resurrect me to battle, seeing as Edo Tensei was a well known move to most Kage level Shinobi, so i placed a seal on my soul before the Shinigami took me. If i was ever resurrected, I'd have activated the seal, and would live again without the influence of Edo Tensei."

Naruto smiled. "Well I'm glad your still alive Tou-san." the old woman laid their bowls to them and both father and son gave an excited prayer to eat, and started slurping at great speeds. Naruto and Minato looked at each other, trying to see who would be done first. it was a rather fun contest to the both of them, seeing as they were both Ramen addicts.

Naruto came out victor by only a slurp, and his father ordered Naruto another bowl. "Well, glad to see my two students haven't lost their appitites." Minato and naruto looked back to see Jiraiya, and both smiled. Minato chuckled though. "I'm a former student now. Besides I always wanted to have a bowl with my son. Though i always hoped to have it with him at Ichiraku's." Naruto chuckled. "They serve the best ramen ever!" Minato grinned with his son. "Totally! Old man Teuchi is a chef for Kami! Such delicious broth and tasty noodles, mmm" They all laughed at each other before having a three way eating contest just for kicks.

Naruto one another round and his father came in close second while Jiraiya was chocking on half of his noodles. They were having a good time, finally the three males having a great bonding experience, and over the simple dish in front of them.

After their meals Minato and Jiraiya spoke for a second. "So Ero-Sennin, planning to take him to Myobokuzan?" Naruto never heard of it, but he was going to go there he thought, so it must mean something good. "Course, I never got the chance with you since Gamabunta said you failed the sage test he gave you, but Naruto here has yet to be tested, and i know he's going to surpass everyone in the world."

Minato saw a small bit of doubt in his look, but would ask later. Naruto smiled as Jiraiya told him about the mountain of the frogs where Gamabunta and them all live.

After they were done Naruto went start fixing up some Raiton Jutsu, and Minato and Jiraiya walked to the small lake behind the Kage Office. Jiraiya knew why they were here, Minato always came here when he was troubled, or when something seemed wrong.

"Surpass everyone? I believe he will with all my heart, and not because he's my son, or because Kage told me so, but because i feel it in my gut. My gut never proved me wrong before, and right now, it's telling me you don't believe he will surpass everyone in the world." Minato was stern, and his voice was slightly waving as if troubled that his son was masking in front of him.

Jiraiya saw this. "My gut came up with a book that wasn't even finished yet, and that book came to be Naruto's name, and what you desired for him to be, so my gut isn't exactly a lier either, your troubled by something other then my words. Tell me as a friend, and I'll tell you as a brother..." Minato smiled sadly before sucking it up. "My son wears a mask doesn't he?"

Jiraiya sighed lightly and turned to the lake. He knew it was going to be hard telling this. "He wears a mask to keep himself sane. Remember, Kyuubi's influence before the change had dire effects, not to mention everyones hate towards the sealing. His sanity is intact for the time being, but i felt if we didn't get him focused on training until we arrived here and you got together with him, he'd have been unable to pull himself together like he has now."

Minato smiled at that, knowing why the extra day Kage took would prove to be good to Naruto's health. "Larxene and Beikiju helped didn't they?" Jiraiya scoffed. "Larxene gave him something to keep his sanity for, and Beikiju is his best connection with a more powerful Jinchuuriki after all, they helped greatly."

Minato turned to Jiraiya. "Now tell me like a brother, why do you doubt Naruto?" It took a silence they both were uncomfortable with. "Akatsuki is on the move, they've been seeking Naruto out for a good while, soon Kisame's argument will get through and Naruto's demon powers will be on hold until all others are caught, in order from one. Gaara being first, and if he's taken, Naruto's sanity will blaze away. He can take the group single-handedly if he wanted to, once he gets a little more training in, but there's something else..."

Minato looked to Jiraiya a little worried. "A new group is sneaking in under the radar, but i was able to find it off a lead i can't figure out... he told me not to speak about his position, or he and my lead is in danger, but i can say this group has the same goal as Kiri of old. Take away all Kekkei Genkei and demonic or angelic powers. They've taken away Kiri's chance, and Ame just got hit without Akatsuki knowing, Kumo got hit a month ago and a week from now they'll strike Iwa.. hard. After that they'll stay quiet, make it seem like they got destroyed by some rouge Shinobi, and after that, they will rise again and strike Konoha while Naruto is there, that way they can take away Kyuubi, the most threat to their holy terrain of taking down anyone in Kami and Yami's territories."

Minato nodded. "How strong are they?" Jiraiya looked over to Minato. "Their second in command? are two, and just one is about enough to tire you, but not beat you... And that's impressive compared to the way they both attack. Their twins who always go into battle together, and can beat you without using half of their powers. Their Leader is a mystery though, even to my lead."

Minato sighed. "Naruto will need to train harder... I'll give him some supervision after a week of me and Kushina-chan getting to know our son, without the mask on of course. Do you know the name of this group by chance? I would like to do some digging as well while Kushina-chan trains Naruto after I'm done."

Jiraiya nodded. "Shirohakumei, also known as the White Dusk. They wear white cloaks and there are seven of them together. Two are masters with swords, two are masters of Taijutsu, the twins, one with Genjutsu and one with Ninjutsu. The leader is none for all i can figure out, like i said, he's a mystery. The one with Genjutsu i know for sure is a spy, he can get in and out of anything and if he wants to he could figure out who told me what i know, without me noticing." Minato nodded once more. "So be it... We'll keep quiet here, and hope we find something out soon to help us through this. Naruto's going to need my Taijutsu knowledge to help him through Kage's, and Larxene's is going to be his best offensive weapon along with Kenjutsu. He'll be ready for whoever may fight him... I'll tell him I'll be working for the Takikage for awhile and keep out of sight so you can help him control the power flux that seems to be out of control, as per your letters. How long will it take?"

Jiraiya smiled. "Fourty-eight hours if we keep going without breaks, and i tell him how to do it without having him confused. He's a smart kid, he just wears a mask because people don't see him as Naruto, and he wants to be seen and be the center of attention from time to time."

Minato nodded. "Hurry Jiraiya-Sensei, i fear we may not have enough time to dilly-dally around more then we need to." Jiraiya turned and started walking away. "Ten months is all we need, the Chuunin exams will be in Konoha, and if I'm right, the Akatsuki are planning still for Gaara by then, so Naruto becomes Chuunin, kills some Akatsuki, and saves gaara, all will be fine. Trust me on this." Minato smiled and chuckled under his breath as Jiraiya disappeared in the distant shadows.

Jiraiya worked Naruto to the bone along his training as soon as Naruto woke up the next day, and Naruto knew it was worth it. Jiraiya had him feel the chakra inside him, and pull on more power, and in twenty-four hours Naruto got the hang of getting MORE of Kyuubi's power to his body, and he could get all nine tails and stand them without any consequences.

The next twenty-four was getting rid of the power, which wasn't so easy. Naruto had to control the power flux up and down until he could go from three tails to eight and from nine to none in split seconds, he could easily control the power flow after the last hour. Jiraiya smiled after pushing Naruto beyond the normal limits, and had him and Minato go for four Ramen, and they enjoyed their bowls and left just in time to see a blur of red tackle Naruto. Minato and Jiraiya smiled as Naruto was squeezed by Kushina, his own mother as she cried on his shoulder.

Naruto smiled at his dad and held his mother back, letting her sink her sadness and happiness into him. He knew his parents were tricked and after traumatizing events his mother wouldn't be able to tell from truth or fiction, so he just cried to her as well, happy to see his parents both here for him.

Just as Minato said, he and his family all took off their masks, although Kushina never really did wear one as she had no need to, but the two boys did and they were all happy and talking about their lives so far and what Naruto knew. A week of family bonding and Naruto's mask vanished for good, all he was, was a happy guy that loved to have fun. he wasn't a prankster that does wild stunts or is a bubbling idiot, he's a wise young man with a purpose to protect his family and friends. He was the son of two of the greatest Ninja from their respective villages.

After Minato and Kushina talked about Naruto's training, they agreed Minato would give Naruto some Taijutsu training before Kage had his way with him. They stood on the water of the lake and Minato smiled at his son. "OK, Naruto, are you ready? I won't hold back." Naruto nodded. "I don't want you to hold back, i want the full experience of a Ninja."

Minato nodded and they took different stances. Minato standing like lee in feet but his hand had one of his kunai in them and was bent forward and towards his head, the ring of the Kunai facing the neck. Naruto took a ragged Taijutsu stance.

Minato smiled wide before flashing in a bright yellow light and was behind Naruto. Naruto looked back just in time to be hurled back by his father, and forced again as Minato went behind him again. Naruto coughed lightly at the sudden lose of breath before getting up. "Your name proceeds you Tou-san, but i was able to figure out something during that brief second. Your not teleporting, your just moving really fast."

Minato laughed a little. "You figured it out. Larxene's Raiton training did you some good if you could see that." Naruto grinned. "It took my lightning enhancement to it's maximum without burning my eyes, and my Kagedoushinkei to see you at all." Minato gawked for a second before grinning. 'Your mother will be proud to hear that, and I'm already proud of how you know about my Hirashin, but if you saw me, why did you let me hit you?" Naruto frowned slightly. "Because i could barely move in time to block, even if i saw you for a brief second."

Minato stepped his feet on a protruding rock and got back into stance. 'Too bad, because your going to have to use all your skills to even stand a chance against my skills." Naruto nodded and grinned. "Bring it on dad!"

After a few more rounds of getting his butt kicked Naruto began to see better, and see faster then before as he kept Enhancing his sight with his growing Kagedoushinkei abilities, and was able to see his father's abilities for a second to come up with an analysis, then block for the first time.

Minato smiled at his son. "Great work Naruto, your doing well." They jumped back from each other before Naruto began to laugh quietly, and grow in volume. Minato was confused at this before Naruto smiled to his father. "Your Hirashin is nothing more then a trick." Minato frowned at that. "It's not a trick, but i can understand how you guessed." Minato put his kunai away.

Minato walked to his son. "Hirashin. It has been rumored that it is a teleportation Jutsu, some argue that i force a clone to another place and switch places with him just before destroying him, thus creating a static from my body producing a clone and taking it away as it moves. Using that much energy on an incomplete clone that's being moved form where it was to where i was while i use Kawari would indeed produce a yellow spark from my hair."

Naruto met his father eye to eye. "Their wrong. I use Fuuton to increase the speed at which my body moves, combined with some Raiton chakra to increase my bodies reactions and enhance the Fuuton chakra's potency to move me. Since i cannot use Raiton as well as i can use Fuuton, it gives a flash of yellow because of the Raiton, but it moves with me, making it look like I'm moving faster then normal. Sometimes i was forced to use Kage Bunshin to make it seem like i teleport and to make the Jutsu more lethal, but it's all the same. This is Hirashin. Raiton and Futton speed enhancing abilities to make myself faster then any normal man."

Naruto smiled and nodded. "I knew it wasn't a trick, but i just thought if i was wrong, then i might as well accept my father being a prankster." Minato and Naruto both laughed at this before hugging once more. Minato grinned as he told Naruto that the training here was to teach him Hirashin, and then fight on equal grounds.

A week past of Hirashin training, and Naruto moved so much faster now that Minato had a hard time keeping up, and during the spars he would always tie because he had the most experience battling between the two. That and he created the jutsu and the Kagedoushinkei wasn't all that impressive because of Kushina. Kage didn't waste a second, because just as Minato hugged and congratulated his son, he appeared and smirked. "Nice going, honestly i wouldn't believe you to be a Genin at all."

Minato sighed. "Naruto, go and get to know Kage, he'll teach you Taijutsu." Naruto nodded. "Will you be at Horuman's tonight?" Kage smiled. "I wouldn't dare keep him away from you Minato, no matter how much of a slave driver i am in training. Come Naruto, we've got much to discuss." Naruto said bye to his father and went with Kage into the training grounds Hie took him to.

Inside Kage sat down and took a deep breath. "I'll be teaching you an ancient art, forgotten over centuries of arrogance and pride. This Taijutsu is very dangerous to your enemies, and it's perfect for you. You call upon your Taijutsu as if you want to scramble your opponents brains all over the ground, but you try to do it with grace and elegance, which contradicts the animal inside you trying to rip out the guts of your enemy. That is why i will be teaching you first, then Larxene, and then you spar against us while trying to combine both Taijutsu into your routine."

Naruto nodded and stretched a little. "Kage, what's this i hear about future-sight?" Kage smiled and laughed slightly. "I can see the future, or POSSIBLE futures i might add. It's not written in stone, so it take awhile to find the one that i can make happen when i can be included in."

Naruto smiled. "So your making it so me and all my precious people live and be happy together right?" Kage smiled sadly, though Naruto couldn't see the eyes with the band over them. "I am, but even i cannot help forever Naruto. My powers are great, and my powers are strong, but even im have my limits... I can only see into the future for a whole two years from now for everyones future, and i knew of every step and rank it will take to make the future bright for all human beings, but after the two years are up... The future is once again unpredictable, even for those who know what will happen even without my powers."

Naruto walked up to Kage. "I promise, even after your powers are lost, i will continue to see for you, and make the future bright for all. I promise Kage, your will shall be done regardless." Kage smiled brightly. "Thank you Naruto. Shall we begin?" Naruto grinned and agreed to begin. Kage got into stance, and Naruto saw it familiar...

Kage smirked. "Juuken, used by the Hyuuga family. Before Konoha was made, at the very beginning of the clan wars, the Hyuuga were feared and respected by all. Their powers were kept on par with even the Senju clan, even the middle ranked Hyuuga could keep themselves alive against the elite Senju ancestors." Naruto knew Senju, the first and second Hokages clan.

Kage nodded, seeing as Naruto was following. "They had great amounts of Chakra, and their control was perfect beyond anyone else's at the time, and they still continue to have perfect control over their Chakra, but over time they became arrogant and proud of their ways, and developed an even deadlier way, an even deadlier Juuken style, something that would take less chakra to use, at the cost of speedy battles, and quick matches to become even more feared into history. Their chakra is low, but their control and new style make up for it."

Naruto got into a rugged stance. "So you want to show me how it used to work, and then teach me it?" Kage nodded, grinning. "You'll use this style of Taijutsu in every movement, i guarantee it." Naruto grinned as well before they sparred. Even with his new Hirashin, Kage blocked,dodged, and countered every blow sent against him, spinning sand turning, redirecting and standing un-movable as Naruto once tried to push him, but not even his strongest managed to move the great Assistant Takikage.

After a good spar and a good laugh in-between talks, Naruto learned the Kata's of the style and using his Kage Bunshin managed to learn it within a month. Next was Larxene, and of course the same with speed and power, but Larxene wasn't able to be like Kage, and got hit a few times, but not so hard as Naruto didn't want to hurt her too bad. He did the same with her Taijutsu, and in a month learned th second phase.

Two months though were required to use both at the very same time, and after battling both Kage and Larxene at the same time at the end of his training, managed to obtain a dual Taijutsu style of his own. He took a week to stay with his parents before his mother started her Kenjutsu training. a week it took him before learning how he was supposed to hold and maneuver the sword, and then 4 months to complete his training on Kenjutsu after his mother sent him off in the deepest most dangerous parts of the woods, where only Kage could get you out.

A single months to rest and talk to others made him feel easy before he took a second month to refine his skills, and go against everyone that taught him at the very same time. He was Kage level, and even Kage had trouble with him now. A week before they left, Naruto was informed of another Jinchuuriki, and went to see the girl in chains in the prison.

Jiraiya and Minato went with him to see along with Beikiju and Kushina as well. They got to the cell and saw a blonde with cat-like blue gems for eyes, looking slightly feral from everything she had to go through the past week.

Naruto smiled. "Yugito Nii, Niibi no Jinchuuriki. It is a pleasure to meet another such as me." Beikiju bowed respectfully. "And the same goes for me, Yugito-san." Yugito growled slightly, smelling their demons. "Your weasel and your fox have done enough i think... First the Kyuubi denies Niibi her love, and then the weasel mocks her, i don't feel very safe with you two..."

Naruto frowned. "Kyuubi is gone, but the weasel does not command Beikiju. Beikiju is a person like you and me, and i have gained control over Kyuubi's powers as a Hanyou, so you cannot be angry at us for our demons wrong doings." Yugito looked slightly surprised at all that but was still mad, as her demon and her were combined in mental abilities, they thought the same, but were separate.

"You are still not known by me or Niibi, so we cannot trust you, sorry to say your going to have to deal with a mad Neko for awhile..." naruto smiled. "What would you say to getting to know us then? Get to know me and Beikiju and your free..." Yugito and Nii were now conflicted between two choices.. Be stabbed again from betrayal for freedom, or stay to rot in a prison... Betrayal wasn't too likely, if Naruto was telling the truth, but it was still fresh in Niibi's mind how Kyuubi broke her heart...

Naruto flinched to the left, and the chains on Yugito broke off, and she was free to move... Yugito just sat there for a moment before getting up, trying to look feral, and confused at the same time. "I have not answered, yet you would free me at your risk?" Naruto smiled. "Your good, i would expect nothing more then the right decision. Your freedom, for getting to know who the containers are, and not the demons themselves? It's a fair deal, much to our risk, but much to your benefit... Why would i let you have so much benefit if i was going to betray you? you might kill me before you get to know me, but i will still gladly let you free for a few minutes of knowing who Yugito Nii is."

Beikiju bowed in respect, and no matter how Yugito smelled the different emotions of the girl, nothing was shifty or deceitful about her, all of it was true. "If Naruto-kun says it's ok, then i will follow his example all the way. It's how i feel anyway, hehe" Yugito smiled at Naruto and before she could say something, the cage lifted open. "Answer or not, cats are free creatures, keep one caged, and you break away everything at a good heart."

Yugito smirked, but not in a feral, or battle tactical manner, but in a way so she didn't give a laugh to that. "Your a saint Naruto, maybe too much of one, but cats are always loyal to those who respect and treat them right." Naruto nodded. "I don't have to leave for a week for the final stage of my training, so we can all get to know each other better over something that you might like to eat?" Yugito started to walk away, and as some people started to move Naruto waved a hand at them to stop them. Yugito stopped. 'IS there a good fish joint in this place?"

Naruto and Minato smirked before they all were set in motion. A week of bonding between three Jinchuuriki's, Yugito became like a good sister figure to the two, and it was like Yugito was all cat to be honest. Sultry sweet, kind and caring, and still managing to keep her sanity in check even after her past was in horrible shambles.

The last day of Taki for Naruto was a little lonely. Yugito and Larxene were becoming great pals, his parents were talking with Kage and the Takikage, Jiraiya was trying to make arrangements for their visit to the toad mountain, Hie and the rest were just out but not anywhere near him. He walked through the training grounds to find Beikiju training hard, and walked up.

Beikiju was training, having a small scythe out and twirling it as she stood in front of a training log. She was huffing, with scratches all over her, her scythe banged up around the blade, part of the handle bent in a very uneven angle. She wanted that promotion to Jounin so bad she was willing to destroy her body before she quit working on her skills. Her black flower battle Kimono was torn almost to shreds, barely giving her cover as she looked a lot less decent then most girls in her situation. She didn't want anything at the moment, not even a fixed Kimono.

She tried to go once more but before she could make her strike she felt too weak to continue, and fell face first. She panted heavily as she lay on the ground, trying to find her strength again.

As she lay there she could feel grass, feel the cold wind along her face, and the smell of trees... She found it all magnificent, but at the same time, knew it wasn't real. Takigakure was almost barren with rock and crystals, only sparse vegetation and a few plants here and there, but still, it gave her comfort to know she could always find comfort within her home, even if she dreamt of another home.

She thought she could lay there forever, but found herself hoisted up and laid against the log by a blonde haired man, someone who she knew very well but has yet to see for at least four months, and smiled as she saw his smile. "Naruto-kun, welcome back. Find your style i assume?" Naruto grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, and thanks to you, i was able to perfect it. Your scythe practice when i first came here made me realize i needed to use a Natural Element of my body." Beikiju blushed lightly. "Your welcome Naruto-kun." She looked away lightly as she saw Naruto sitting down next to her. "It's a little windy, maybe some of the fall managed to break up a bit today. And maybe i could find a way to give you a little training, find out how well you did."

Naruto sighed as he relaxed, slightly leaning along her side, and more leaning on the log close to her. "Nah, I'd rather relax here with you." Beikiju blushed more, trying to hide her face. "W-Well you could sleep in my lap..." Naruto laughed softly. "And let you have your way with me? Sorry Beikiju but my first kiss will be with another girl. I promise you'll have the second one though, i mean, you will be with me along side my first love." Beikiju nodded, smiling as she leaned into Naruto more. "Who's the lucky girl though? You never did tell me her name, or even what she looked like."

Naruto looked up at the shining crystals in the ceiling of the village. "Well, she's a Hyuuga, that means she has pale white eyes, as her bloodline is the Byakugan, and she's a little pale, but always red in the face. She has blue hair, and a huge jacket. Her name is Hinata-chan, and if you ever see her, make sure your nice. If you ruin her good nature i won't forgive you." Beikiju sighed, knowing it was true, but saw the light in his words. He knew she wouldn't...

She thought about how the girl looked from the short details but got as most as she could before falling asleep.

Naruto sighed. He rested there, Knowing that it was only a matter of time before his father's words would jar him for life. "_Your a Namikaze, and combined with a fox demons power? Your not going to be with only Hinata, Naruto, your going to be with a few others... Multiple wives will be your life. Your going to have to choose four others at the least before things get any better for you._"

Naruto sighed. "I know i have to, but Hinata deserves me first.. She's waited for years, and she deserves my first everything, she needs to know she was the first girl to ever be in my heart truly. Sakura was a phase... Beikiju and Larxene will have to wait, but i will love all of them equally, they will all be in my heart as equal lovers, but as independant as the next. Hinata though deserves my first kiss, i need to give it to her because i was such an idiot..."

It was an hour before Beikiju awoke, and they talked some more. Just as they got up, everyone was there with them. Jiraiya, Minato, Kushina, Larxene, Yugito and Hie, all there together. Naruto smiled and they all left for the toad mountain Miogakuzan A whole month of training in the Sage arts, Naruto was even better at gathering Sage chakra then Jiraiya was at all. Although he could gather Sage chakra while being still, or even walking around or more so running at great speeds, he was not able to combine with the toads as his demon chakra forbid it.

It was still a successful trip, and Jiraiya taught him the Hellfire Rasengan like promised in compensation for the lack of fusion. They even managed to meet Kyuubi along the way back to Konoha, much to everyones surprise... She said the Shinigami was giving her a second chance on life, but as a human soul and not a demon fox. It was a shock, but everyone knew it was a true thing. The walk back was all about Kyuubi's bonding with everyone, and the day before they returned, Hie and Kyuubi suggested Genjutsu to hid themselves until they were safe... They became Naruto's fox-like features to hid among the group, and when Naruto returned to Konoha, they came back out in the Hokage's office.

_**END THE THREE CHAPTER FLASHBACK!!!**_

In a mansion hidden in the mountains of southern Konoha, seven people gathered around a table. Two carried giant swords, two of them were girls with red symbols on their shoulders, and one was in the middle of them all, as commander, with strange symbols glowing red on his white cloak, the same white cloaks they all wore.

The leader looked to a man, a skinned man at that. "Report Kijinku, what have you found out?" The man spoke softly. "Kyuubi's container along with the seven and two are together in Konoha, and the nine is preparing for the exams." The lkeader looked to a the man with two swords on his back. "You shall test him, make sure to bring me back a bone to show me that you are strong enough to take this monstrosity down." The man spoke in a similair voice as someone but no one knew who. "I shall Leader, if i cannot then what shall i do?" The leader's killer intent grew to scare them, but the man stayed passive. "Then you fail, but all will be forgiven. It is only a mater of time before he faces me, Nakoyan"

The man with a single clear sword on his back spoke in a ragged loud voice. "I shall go as well, if Nakoyan fails, I'll see if i can't take the Nine down a notch to make it more fair..." The leader nodded. "Meeting is finished, go to your posts..." And the lights went out to show darkness...

**GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG**

Ok that was hard work ._. anyway Chuunin Exams coming up.. it might take a few weeks to get the beginning of the next chapter done, as I've been in the past so long I've not found Hinata's personality or Kiba's to match up into the story like i did before i went into the past.

To all of you who reviewed, i thank you, it got me going to work harder on this, and without you, it would've taken months to complete. Also, again, for those who want to meet me at all, please give me a shout-out k? i'll post it up here in my story and you can get a chance to meet the author ^_^

Last thing, i would like to thank everyone for even reading this story at all, and i love you all for making this a success!!

I'll be waiting for your next reviews, and would LOVE to know how this chapter went. The final paragraphs after the time-skip, that is Shirohakumei right there, and i would like to give a shout-out to the guy who gave me the idea for this group ^_^ your the best man! hope you continue to enjoy the story.

JA NE!!!


	9. Team Training! Seperate Roads in the Way

Chapter 9 comin' at'cha! Seriously guys and gals, your all wonderful! Thanks for making this story possible, and thank you for pushing me forward to give you another great chapter after another! Without you, there is no story! So thank you all for reviewing and reading, and i hope to impress you with THIS chapter :D

So far, no one's yet to comment on meeting me at all but that's fine, but for those Tema fans, sorry Tema isn't in the harem with Naruto, but this is a great chance for me to test something out with her that i THINK you'll enjoy just as much ^_^

Without anything further i would like to start the story for you, so here you go ^_^ enjoy!

STARTO!!!

**GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG**

Kiba snoozed as he got bored with sitting there watching Naruto train Hinata. It had gotten boring that Naruto only gave a talk to her on how to improve herself further before he even had a chance to see her abilities, but Kiba knew it would come his turn, so he just rested while Hinata got special training first.

Naruto had sat down with her away from Kiba to get her started before the week of Chuunin Exam attendees came in to ruin their fun together. "Ok Hinata-chan, tell me how well your training's gone and I'll see if i can't help you improve further. It'll help me know what to train you for so we both make it through without much trouble."

Hinata nodded. "I've been training in my Juuken like everyone else in the clan, but i don't think that'll be enough, so I've been secretly practicing a new style in order to improve my defense and my offense." Naruto smiled. "Good idea Hinata-chan, your families Juuken isn't as great as it once was, so improving it with a new style will not only help you, but your family as well." Hinata smiled and blushed brightly before the words sunk in. "Wh-What do you mean not as great as it once was?"

Naruto grinned. "I have a friend who knows the OLD Juuken ways, it's been lost ever since the great clan wars hundreds of years ago." Hinata nodded, not doubting her love but wondering if it was all true...

Naruto smiled gently. "Hinata-chan get in your stance..." Hinata got up and got into her normal Juuken stance, only to find Naruto behind her grabbing her left thigh and her right elbow. "You've got to relax Hinata-chan, the more we improve your Juuken stance, the better your OTHER stance will be." Hinata blushed bright red and relaxed as much as she could for her love, and found a twist in her leg for a much firmer stance, something she felt would give her a better scope around her body for defense, as well and help her keep balance better. Her elbow bent upward and her hand blocked her frontal view of her right eye, but she had the left to seek out her enemy, and the new position gave her a better attack range to make her opponent suffer from chakra damage.

Naruto smiled. "Keep that stance, get used to it until it's embedded into your memory and you can call into it immediately." His breath climbed down her neck as he was still standing so close. She shivered lightly but tried harder to keep herself focused on the training Naruto was providing.

Naruto smirked before walking in front of her. "Strike with your body, make your entire body move out of position and recall it again." Hinata nodded and did so. She didn't get it right away, but then again Naruto didn't expect her too. "Again Hinata-chan."

It took her only ten times to get it right, and another five to get it right over and over again. Naruto finally got her to get the stance just right. "Now Hinata-chan, i want you to train it with me. Some sparring will help you get better." Hinata blushed red, unsure if she should, but Naruto pouted. "Please Hinata-chan? I want to help you become stronger then you are now, which is pretty strong but not strong enough." Hinata smiled and nodded, filled with enough determination to show her love she could do it.

Naruto got into his stance and they stood still...

Hinata and Naruto kept still, trying to find the opportunity to attack, and Hinata found one as Naruto purposely got his foot out of stance. She rushed in and gave a quick and powerful Palm thrust, only to be met with a side-swing of his body and his arm hooking her leg and arm, flipping her in the air and down to the ground, softly but not too soft as he couldn't seem like he cares just yet. He needs her to show how she feels before he can give her what they both want.

Hinata was on the ground with Naruto on top of her and holding her arm soft-like, and pulling her up. Hinata blushed and fidgeted in her spot, trying to process what just happened while thinking how great his touch was top her body.

Naruto nodded. "That was a good attack Hinata-chan, but we'll need to work on that. Your way too forward with your strikes, not only can someone unbalance and flip you like i just did, but also attack you without being hit themselves." Hinata nodded and stayed quiet.

Naruto grinned. "Now what's this other stance? We'll see if it was just the Juuken taking your attacks away." Hinata nodded and got down on all fours, a leg bent beneath her body, her other reaching slightly back as to push her. Her arms out in front of her in a feral kind of stance, much like an attacking fox...

Naruto stepped back and got into his stance. "Give me all that you have Hinata-chan, don't hold back!" Hinata blushed, but smiled as she got ready.

It took a second and she jumped forth, running on four limbs and when she got close to Naruto, she jumped up high and as she started to fall she lifted her arms, but her eyes stayed on Naruto, which made him think she was really trying like he wanted. He smiled before sidestepping the first claw-like strike, and found another coming at him, and just managed to dodge it, and found her spinning head first to the ground. He saw he arm stretch and catch the earth to stop herself, and with his momentum of having stepped back, spun his leg back and around to the front.

He caught her hand and lifted it away, but he was too late as her body caught up, and she landed on her feet, her head down, but he knew he saw a slight gleam of white catch him, and stopped his foot after an inch of where the hand was on the ground, and swung forth with a kick to the stomach.

He didn't have enough momentum or balance to stop what happened next, as Hinata's other hand came up and stopped it, while the hand that he stopped from saving her fall came forth again and both hands hooked his leg, and she shifted back and lifted him up, and was going to slam him to the ground.

Naruto didn't take this lightly and rolled his body forward and landed on his shoulder blades and used his hands to slide him and his body ahead and used this to lift Hinata, who still had hold of his leg, and started throwing her, but she let go and spun in the air to land on her hands and feet back into stance.

Naruto was amazed beyond recognition, and was VERY impressed by this development. He went up to a standing, shy and blushing red Hinata and gave her a hug. "That was amazing Hinata-chan, no one short of Jounin and up can stop my play fighting attacks. Your a really strong woman Hinata-chan." Hinata blushed even redder and unconsciously held Naruto back, burying her head into his shoulder to try to make her blush go away, and also to stop her fainting feeling.

Naruto smiled and stopped the hug to look at her. "You're new style is pretty amazing, but it needs some refining. What did you base it off of anyway?" Hinata looked down still. "Off of animals. Mostly the fox seeing as i feel connected to them somehow..." Naruto saw it wasn't really the whole truth. "You can tell me the truth Hinata. How do you feel connected to the fox?"

Hinata looked into Naruto's eyes and melted on the spot, the soft love that shown in his gleaming sky blue eyes, the warm smile and understanding feel he had on her, it wasn't hard for her to see that he wanted to know what she knew.

Hinata looked down again. "I-I feel connected to the fox because of you Naruto-kun. You hold the Kyuubi after all, but your still you and not the demon, i see this, and i have for a long time." Naruto hugged her once more. "Thanks for telling me the truth Hinata-chan, and i know you feel for me..."

Hinata's eyes grew wide, not expecting that at all. Naruto smiled. "It took me going through this trip to figure it out, but I did. Your a fantastic Kunoichi, and a great friend... But I love you, and I want to be with you." Hinata didn't take long to smile with confidence and a second later... Faint cold.

Naruto grinned nervously as he set her down near a tree. "Great, now i have to wait for her to wake up, and then tell her again before she'll get enough confidence to not do this to me." Kiba set a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "That'll take one more talk since she's gotten at least a smaller amount more confident since you gone away. She's a great friend, and truthfully, before you went off i would've loved to give her a date, but she denied me, telling me why. Afterward i figured it wasn't a relationship i wanted, but a brotherhood i felt. Take care of her huh?"

Naruto stood and gave Kiba a good slap on the shoulder. "I'll take care of her, and my other girls." That made Kiba grow a little frustrated in a second and slam Naruto to the ground. "Breaking her heart!?" Naruto stood, not faltering, and knew he deserved that. "Kyuubi's power is so great and as a fox hanyou now, multiple mates are needed, it's not my decision, it's going to be my parents, the council, and the law, if i had my way I'd have only Hinata, but things won't stay that way. The only thing I can do is to try to patch things up while i can before things get out of control." Kiba growled slightly, his fists in a ball.

Naruto looked down sadly. "Hinata will always be number one in my heart, but the other girls i have picked are equal to me, choosing one over another is not right, especially with more then one mate. As an Inuzuka, you should know this, animals such as foxes and wolves and canine alike are all expected to hold more then one, and because of my Kekkei Genkei, plus being a fused Hanyou, everything will become a nightmare to me, so tying up some loose ends before it does will lessen the blow to me, you, Hinata and everyone else involved with it."

Kiba raised a fist but slowly put it back down, still mad though. "Break her heart, and i break your skull..." Naruto nodded, quickly giving Kiba a hug. "Would never dream of it Kiba..."

Kiba smiled , a little ticked off but found it in him to forgive the words. Naruto and Kiba let go and stood away from Hinata. "Hinata's at least a Low Jounin leveled Kunoichi, now i need to test you, and help you get a little stronger." Kiba nodded and got Akamaru close by

They sparred, and Kiba proved to be a High Chuunin, but close enough to their needs in strength, and Naruto was proud of how his friends grew. Hinata most of all, seeing as her confidence was improved, and she even made sure she could make her father see her true potential and her skills. Kiba had grown even more then he had expected of a mutt, no offense to a friend of course, but still.

Naruto let Kiba get going to see his sister for more training, but didn't move as he let a breeze pass, almost allowing the wind to beat on him with gentle fingers as apposed to using it for battles or for personal usage. Naruto smiled as he stared at the sky. "Things will get worse for Konoha, but as long as I'm alive, Konoha will thrive for awhile longer, before justice takes hold of us all."

It took an hour before Hinata awoke, and Naruto was right there, smiling as she woke up and smiled at Naruto. "Naruto-kun, how long was i asleep for?" Naruto didn't look phased, but wondered if she actually thought of earlier as real and not a dream. "For two hours at least. Glad to see you awake." Hinata nodded and looked around. "Where's Kiba?" Naruto looked over. "Went home, training with me he felt he needed better training in the Inuzuka arts and gone to talk to his sister."

Hinata nodded and leaned up, hugging Naruto briefly before letting go and standing up with him. Hinata didn't waste a second of her standing when she pressed forward and gave Naruto a peck on the cheek, and blushed, looking down, and trying hard not to faint from her confidence rising. She knew it would take awhile to get her confidence high enough to where she wasn't a fainting mess, but she knew she would try.

Naruto smiled and laid a kiss on Hinata's cheek as well. "You do know that earlier wasn't a dream then." Hinata nodded, blushing fully red, her body slightly shaking, trying to faint, but she didn't allow it. He hadn't given Hinata as much training, and Kiba wasn't really going to have much luck with his training, so he had to give him a little lesson to train more himself. He and Hinata got ready for round two, and this time Naruto saw Hinata take out a scroll and release the two clawing weapons that were inside it. The claws were a little larger then his hands, and the claws were longer for better reach, and what he could see was a closed bottom on the fingers of them and a strap to keep them on the arm.

Hinata had a VERY formidable weapon it seemed. At the start, once again she jumped head first into it, but this time, Naruto had a very hard time dodging the longer reach of her new Taijutsu. She struck first with a quick curving slash of her claws, and it nearly nicked Naruto as he went back.

Hinata landed and forced her body forward, but low to the ground and with a cage of claws she aimed from knee to toe. Naruto jumped up and spread his legs apart to dodge it, and succeeded just barely, and landed with enough time to turn around and launch back as Hinata had rolled just at the point he jumped up and turned, but because of her forced jump, she had to skid a foot before coming back at Naruto.

Naruto had jumped back as she tried to get him, but she missed, and she tried once more as she got closer, but Naruto turned around, his back to her arm and with his arm grabbed her shoulder and pulled her, and turned her slightly as he forced her into a head-lock, one arm caught into it to stop any hits she would try.

Sadly it didn't work, and she managed to turn hard, and in a quick slip down, she kicked his legs out from under him, and he was incredibly surprised, and decided to up his power again, and land on his hands before pushing back, and his toes halt him and bring him back up in time for Hinata to come from above, sending a raging claw his way, and it glowed in dark blue before he seen her, and managed to get out of the way in time to get a small scratch on his cheek as he flew off. He huffed as he got far enough away, but he saw a different Hinata in that second...

He saw her eyes glowing as if flaming, but her face contorted in a way that was incredibly animalistic, and at the same time, powerful and confident. He stopped though and Hinata saw this and didn't look like a human-fox warrior, but her old self. Naruto walked close and smiled. "You were amazing Hinata-chan, you even managed to hit me."

Hinata saw the nick she gave him, and looked down sadly. Naruto held her chin to hold her head up and gave her a stern, loving look. "I want you to hit me, it lets me know your strong, and the same for you to see. If anything, if your stronger, you can prove your father wrong about everything, and make him see you are strong enough for your entire clan."

Hinata smiled, and every burst she managed to obtain from him, gave her more confidence in herself, and made her braver then ever. She leaned up and kissed him full on the lips, but for a brief moment, as she felt incredibly faint. Naruto was surprised, but smiled before kissing her again, this time letting it last longer for her, and she couldn't contain herself after her initial shock, and held onto him until moments later, she fainted in his arms from severe overload of passion.

Naruto chuckled before setting her down again, but this time in his lap as he rested as well.

In the streets Kiba walked as he tried to determine Naruto's new skills. He knew Naruto well enough, but this was as creepy as it gets, seeing him beaten? And Kiba smelled his hesitation, as if holding back. He knew Naruto was, but wondered why, even with Hinata. "_If he's that strong holding back, then he's gotta be stronger the Madam Hokage. But that's impossible isn't it? Even with Jiraiya training him non-stop, and even if Kyuubi's powers came into play, Naruto can't be THAT powerful... Can he?_"

Kiba sighed before spotting the girl he and Hinata saw in TenTen's shop, talking WITH TenTen herself at a coffee place. Kiba walked in. "Heya, Good to see you again." Beikiju smiled as she and TenTen looked towards Kiba. Beikiju lowered her head for a second, as if to say the same. "Give a dog a bone, he'll want the whole skeleton." They all laughed at that before Kiba sat down. "So, your from Taki huh? Naruto been there?" Beikiju nodded. "For an entire year of training. In fact, he could've been there for a good month or two after a year, i can't exactly tell. Time with him moves fast sometimes."

Kiba went back to what Naruto said... "So your with Naruto?" Beikiju thought back to Naruto's warning. "Not really, we're great pals and all, but still, can't hurt to love someone right?" Kiba caught that but nodded, seeing it really wasn't love for them both just yet. How wrong he was...

Kiba got up after a minute of chatting. "Well I've got to go. I still can't believe how Naruto's so strong though..." Beikiju grinned. "He's not as strong as you think....He's WAY stronger! If he went full power on you, not even three Kage's can beat him." TenTen and Kiba both looked at her like she had five dragon heads DANGEROUSLY disfigured on her shoulders. Beikiju grinned all the more. "Don't worry, he can only have five tails today, he can only take on two."

Kiba fell on the floor and TenTen was gawking madly. TenTen finally spoke. "He returned, and i seen he was incredibly strong when i tested him, but i didn't see everything. You may be right..." Beikiju grinned still. TenTen had thought it all a dream, a gruesome nightmare actually, but found it was all real, and Naruto had used a decoy clone to take the hit for the blonde girl.

Kiba got up and sighed. "Naruto's going to be a handful during the exams then." Beikiju giggled. "You the one who'll need help, your the handful to protect." Kiba scoffed. "I'm strong enough for my team, and that's saying something for a Genin." Beikiju grinned and giggled some more. "But think about this, some Genin haven't made Chuunin for years, and had time to grow into Jounin level Ninja all on their own just like you."

Kiba didn't have a come-back, and Tenten was speechless for the moment. It took a second before Kiba sighed and went off. "Whatever, though your probably right. Still, whether Naruto's strong or weak, he's still my friend, and protecting your friends make you stronger." Beikiju nodded. "Bye."

TenTen giggled. "Dog boy sure knows how to walk how with his tail between his legs. Anyway, mind if we train a bit? I'd like to see if you've got some skills with that scythe." Beikiju stood up and smirked. "I'll show you how good i am with scythes." TenTen got up and they both disappeared to an abandoned rooftop. TenTen took out two scythes and ran the handle along her arm, the blades acting like hooks beside her arm.

Beikiju appeared with her and got her new scythe out and laid the blade on the ground, the handle parallel with her body. "Ready?" TenTen got into her stance and nodded. Beikiju didn't waste a second and swung her scythe in front of her, the momentum of the heavy weapon and her kick-start made her a quick strike, one that TenTen didn't manage to dodge, but her block wasn't as good either as the weapon numbed her arm to where she couldn't use it effectively for a few seconds, her arm twitching slightly as Beikiju jumped back for a breath.

TenTen smiled. "Not bad, but you've gotta do better then THAT!" TenTen rushed forward, her twitching arm reaching out with a swinging slice. Beikiju ducked, swinging backwards in a circular swing her weapon managed to form into and swung at TenTen's legs, only to find TenTen jumping up and slashing with her other scythe, to find nothing to wound, as Beikiju used her scythe's momentum to stick it hard into the ground, and the force carried her away quickly.

TenTen landed and looked to see Beikiju forcing her scythe from high up to crush her, and had to use both of her scythe handles to block the forceful blow. It didn't work as well as she thought, the force was too huge and she was forced to her knee.

TenTen grunted before forcing herself up again and throwing the large weapon off of her and trying to catch the skilled Taki-nin off-guard and only found Beikiju stepping in and not away, catching TenTen's arm and forcing the scythe out of it and kicking TenTen back, cutting the string TenTen had attached. "You can't get me with the string trick." TenTen put her scythe away, amazed at the speed and skill the girl shown. "Your really good at a weapon you never used before."

Beikiju put it on her back and threw the small scythe back at TenTen, who put it away with the other. "Scythes are second nature, besides, with my Fong Ngan I'm almost invincible with scythes." TenTen didn't understand those words, but could only understand it must be a special Martial Art style.

Larxene appeared. "That darn Phoenix Eye will turn out to be your un-doing Beikiju, but I'm glad your improving on the lost art. Your teacher would be proud." TenTen looked at the new girl and saw the bowed. "Beikiju is a very strong Kunoichi, I'm kind of wondering if she could give me a lesson or two."

Larxene grinned as Beikiju giggled. "Well, truthfully, no lessons for you, because I'll be the first and last for my style, because if anyone gets a hand of a Scythe and my style, evil could destroy us all." TenTen nodded. "I can respect that." Larxene got behind Beikiju. " I need to speak to Beikiju here for a moment, see you later TenTen, try not to take Beikiju's playing too seriously, 'kay?" Larxene winked as she said that and Beikiju blushed and turned around flushed at Larxene. "Larxene! Don't talk about that!!!" TenTen stood there confused.

Larxene grinned before a shot of lightning took the two away. TenTen looked Shocked before shaking out of it. "What was all that about?"

In another part of town Shino was walking through with Kurenai, helping her with errands. His tench-coat and hood covering him head to toe, his glasses covering most of his face now. They were walking through a secluded part of town, but a person or two managed to walk past every now and then.

Shino's bugs picked up a fairly feint, but potent Chakra signature, something he felt was friendly, but not about to just pass by... He looked ahead to see a man in a white cloak and black hair, with his headband over his eyes start walking opposite of them. They passed, but his bugs screamed for him to stop and look at the new arrival to their route, and he did, turned in time to see him turned and looking at him, not with eyes, since they were covered, but his bugs told him it was him, those eyes were searching. Kurenai picked this up and looked at the man. "Shino, you know this guy?"

Shino shook his head, staying passive. The man grinned for a moment, and Shino's bugs told him to stand still, before the man disappeared. Kurenai was confused and Shino even more. He couldn't sense the Chakra, but his bugs told him it was nearby... Shino saw for only a moment, the Man was slowly.. Floating beside him before he felt his bugs panic, and his coat was cut in two places, but it looked and felt like only one.

Shino turned around to see the man with his back turned, and his bugs flowed, trying to capture the man, only to find him disappearing from that spot and reappearing a foot back and to the left. The bugs followed only to have the same in the opposite direction. Shino tried once more but found the Man disappearing and re-appearing behind him and grabbing his shoulder. Time stood still, and Shino as well as they stood unmoving. Silence passed by before Kurenai stepped in and tried to Kick the man from Shino, and as soon as the Man dodged, Shino turned into his bugs. Kurenai smiled as she seen that. "_Bug Clone_."

Kurenai did a Genjutsu on the man who was far-off, and he was captured in a tree, her favorite Genjutsu. He was trapped, but Shino reappeared and let Kurenai do her thing. The man looked up and Kurenai was fusing out of the tree with a Kunai. "Speak, and i might spare you..." The man grinned wickedly, only to Disappear. "Naruto's a much better challenge then you two. See you around maybe..."

Kurenai looked shocked, but truthfully, she knew there were people who knew that trick, even if she did make it more powerful. "He must be a powerful guy to have broke my Genjutsu." Shino nodded, and they walked through town before Shino dropped Kurenai home.

She didn't hear the silence, if she did, she'd have known the man was not an enemy, but not exactly a friend either if he attacked. Back when he grabbed Shino, or the bug clone of Shino, he spoke to the bugs. "_I know your not Shino, so don't dismiss until you hear my message. Tell Shino i am not here to hurt him, or anyone, but i need to speak with him at the north gate, when he's done._" Shino got the message, and swarmed to the gate, and there stood the man. "You asked me here?" The man turned around. "The name is Kage."

**GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHHGHGHGHGHGGHHGHGHGHGHGGHHG**

WHAT'S KAGE DOING HERE!?!?! *GASP* CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT!!! LOL!

Sorry it took awhile for such a short chapter, i needed idea, and info on Beikiju's fighting style, and also some enhancements on Hinata's new style. I hope the developments and stuff give you a little hint on why the last few chapters were so cryptic. Like TenTen not knowing about Naruto returning, Kiba not getting mad, and what happened to Shino and Kurenai. Still, their not done yet, first Shino gets a firm talk, and then Kurenai gets a few scenes with Asuma before i go into what the mystery man was in the trees.. and NO sorry to spoil your "Who was it? IT WAS KAGE" idea, it's not him, it's not even Shirohakumei, it's something else.

Hopefully you enjoyed, and will enjoy the next chapter after i refine some things. See you later!

JA NE!!!!!


	10. Future talk, Time to prepare!

Once more I'm here giving you an update ^_^ glad to give you these fantastic story chapters and entertaining you near the end of the Naruto Series. Truthfully, i don't get the big bang of my story anymore, I'm basically running on a clean slate, trying to get to where i plotted on ending by coming up with the next chapter and keeping it interesting to keep you guys and gals reading.

This'll be a pretty good chapter, I'll have Kage show some skill, something you didn't see from my first ever Original Created Character before. You had a glimpse if you've read my other stories from my OTHER profile Godosnipers, his history will come into play that way in that little glimpse I'll show up here but you need to connect the dots yourself.

OK! Like before if you have ANY ideas on original Jutsu i can use, then please do so, i want to be as original as i can without changing the entire Naruto Universe with never known in the series jutsu, but give me something, some good ideas and such.

Well this is over, ENJOY THE STORY!!!!

STARTO!!!!!!

**GHGHGHHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGGHHGHGGHGHHGHGHGHGHGHG**

Tsunade looked stern, serious in her business as she sat in her office, her hands over her mouth as she stared at the person in front of her. She looked down at the paper the person laid in front of her and then to the person beside the other. "Your serious...Aren't you?" The man nodded. She looked back at the first person. "You understand the consequences?" The person nodded. "It'll take a couple weeks, because of the Chuunin Exams, maybe a month if something serious comes up, but if your serious I'll have it done. You can have the time it needs to be done to change your mind and think it through even harder, make sure this is the right decision.

Both of the people in front of her nodded. Tsunade sighed as she signaled them out. "We'll miss you when you leave... Things won't be the same without you... Rock Lee."

Rock lee had decided to leave Konoha, he had seen that even when he made Chuunin, only his closest friends accepted him, he saw the glint in the ANBU's eye sockets, feeling their hate as he climbed the ladder of success. He would only get himself killed if he went through with his current position. He decided to leave and make a new home in Suna, where his friend Gaara would accept him in open arms.

Beside him walked Neji, who had accepted his partner's decision, and backed him all the way. Neji walked in front of the green-clad Shinobi. "Lee-san, i won't stop you from this, and you know I'll help you move, but all i ask is you don't forget me and TenTen, let us know how your doing once in awhile, or come and visit, but don't leave us in the dust."

Lee grinned his toothy smile and patted Neji's shoulder. "Neji-kun, i won't forget or separate myself from you, or TenTen or any of the others, i promise i shall always write and visit when i can. But i can't let Sakura-chan control my life, or let myself suffer from the abuse of the Jounin's and ANBU officers, i must go."

Neji nodded and patted Lee's shoulder as well. "You're a brother to me Lee-san, don't forget it..." They nodded before walking again. In the Bushes sat Gai, looking down at his student and gave a sad smile. "Lee-kun, you're always accepted here with us, don't ever forget about us." He stood and left quickly to meet with Kakashi.

He went through town quickly and with accurate steps to find his rival, and all time friend, and was rewarded when he caught eye of the silver-haired hound picking up groceries. Kakashi noticed a serious intent behind him and felt the same forest sensation he always got when Gai was near and disappeared. Gai did too and they met on a nearby roof.

Kakashi smiled at Gai. "What do I owe the friendly meeting Gai?" Kakashi knew his friend was troubled, and tried to stay out of too much privacy. Gai looked over towards Lee's Direction. "Lee's leaving Konoha. I was gonna ask if you knew about this, and if not, if you could keep a watch out for him until he's gone. ANBU have been corrupted by ROOT and are planning to assassinate him, but i cannot do anything to my own. Seeing as you were a former ANBU captain, you'd know how to talk them out of it, maybe provide protection like with Naruto when he was young."

Kakashi nodded. "Of course Gai-san. I'll do what i can, as best i can. Truthfully it will be a tight schedule to do so, I've got Naruto's power to keep under control, and Jiraiya's spy network to help refer to Tsunade-sama. Lastly I'm trying to keep my head focused on what is to come... If you haven't noticed, there is a team from Oto, and a team from Kiri entering the Exams with Naruto. I need to keep a watch out for them..."

Gai nodded. "I understand Kakashi... All i ask is help with Lee when I'm not able, and I'll be intent on helping you out like normal." Kakashi smiled again. "I don't need muscle for the tasks at hand, but you can provide speedy interception for me when i need it." Gai smiled, grunting his nod out. "Thank you again Kakashi-san..." Kakashi nodded back before they both disappeared again. Gai went to keep an eye on TenTen, he had not seen her all day, but Kakashi had a more specific focus after dropping by his house.

He set the food down before smiling, taking his mask off. "Jiraiya-sama, nice for you to drop by." Jiraiya stood at the window, looking into the sky. "Kiri's team is ShiroHakumei's organization, come to spec out Naruto's development. Oto's only come to damage our villages resistance for when Akatsuki comes to claim Naruto. it would seem that we're in for a rough two months... Heard that Uzi is making it's entrance in the exams." Kakashi's eyes turned in widened shock for only a second.

Kakashi knew of the new Uzi, and that his Sensei and the wife were part of it, and not Konoha anymore. "I didn't know they already had Genin..." Jiraiya smirked, but no one noticed. "Because the leader, Kage level, is posing as one, with two others posing as Genin."

Kakashi nodded. "Friendly? Or with the three groups out to get us?" Jiraiya turned to Kakashi. "Friendly, they will be here to help Naruto, and to provide better protection from Oto." Kakashi nodded and set his food away before dressing again. "Naruto's training Hinata last i known, Beikiju was being a tourist around town, and Yugito was moving around with Shizune on errands. The three demon containers are here with Kage level Shinobi, and extra protection, not even Akatsuki dare to crumble us at this point in time, and this ShiroHakumei must be gathering Info like your Spy network... Orochimaru though loves this kind of challenge, and will do anything to stop us, just because of the sick bastard he is." Jiraiya left, Kakashi felt the talk was over as Jiraiya agreed. He hurried out the door and went to seek out a friend's help.

Jiraiya walked to the edge of a roof and looked over where he could see. He smiled at the site before him, in fact he even blushed a little before shaking his head and going forward, going to Tsunade's office.

Where he seen was an alley, and in it was Shizune, panting against a way, sweaty and tired. She moaned out as she slid down, her dress barely covering herself with Yugito in front of her, smirking at the sight before her and rubbed her neck where a red mark was seen.

Shizune smiled. "That was a good run, you've got a lot of stamina for running around the village like a maze." Yugito rubbed the spot more. "Well your no joke, even after I tripped and hit the carts you came back to help me up and kept running."

Shizune gulped, panting still. "How come all you demon containers have the endurance you do?" Yugito slid down as well, smiling as she sighed in content. "We have to be able to fight, to protect ourselves... Sometimes our demons heal us, sometimes the demons help our stamina in order to keep them alive longer, like our entire lives. They don't stop there, but you get the point..."

Shizune fixed her dress and tried to regain her breath, waiting for herself to recompose and be able to get back up. Yugito smirked. "You know, you have a really sexy body Shizune... They may be small, but their very perky" Yugito giggled when she saw Shizune blush bright red and cover herself even more. Shizune smiled, looking down in a furious blush. "Your not too shabby either you lesbian cat in heat." Yugito grinned lustfully. "Maybe i should show you how much in heat i can be..."

Shizune sighed, having her breath back. "Later maybe, seeing as Tsunade and you have kissed i can't wait for you and her to start so i may join in..." Yugito grinned. "With Kyuubi maybe, Seeing as she wants some of that big bosom. for herself." Shizune giggled. "And not you? come on, those knockers must stir your insides."

Yugito grinned ear to ear, a cheshire grin. "What got me was those hips. I'm not too resisting, but I'm very tempted to hold those wide hips down and eat some of that kitty..." Shizune and Yugito giggled and laughed all through the conversation. After they were done they got up and dusted off before walking around once more.

In the woods Larxene pouted, her back turned to a very irritated Beikiju. "Why did you have to say that?! It wasn't as if you pointed it out like it was obvious, but she may very well find out!" Larxene pouted more. "It's not as if i ruined the future, Kage himself said i should be who i am, nothing will change between you and Naruto, or the few girls he chose. Though Kage said there needs to be another, and neither Yugito or anyone wants some of that hunk." Beikiju pouted, her cheeks puffing.

Larxene smiled though and sighed. "TenTen will not figure it out, you and me both know it won't happen until it happens the way we want it." Beikiju sighed before walking away. She stopped though. "Larxene... Try not to tease me too much, i want to get to know Hinata a little before the Exams, and if you keep teasing your gonna make Naruto mad." Larxene smiled sadly. "I know. I can't help it though. You know it's hard not to tease, being who i am."

Beikiju nodded and walked off again. Larxene flashed off in a bolt of lightning, and was met with the sight of Kakashi standing around. They briefly looked at each other before nodded to each other, and in a second, two people appeared in a flash, a man in peasant clothes and black long hair and a teenage girl with short platinum blonde hair.

Kakashi smiled. "Minato-Sensei, Kushina-Sama, good to see your still here." The man and woman changed to be Minato and Kushina. They smiled at each other before Larxene stepped up. "So, enjoying your last home? Nostalgic for you to have returned?"

Minato nodded as Kushina answered. "Being back in a forest makes me feel... Warm..." Kakashi stepped up. "I read the letter Minato-Sensei, i decided no, They need me here in Konoha." Minato nodded. "It's alright Kakashi-kun, i understand. But me and my family need to get away as soon as Akatsuki is done, after Konoha is safe, in order to preserve peace."

Kushina pouted though. "The sea is good, and my home is a very wonderful place, but Konoha will always preserve a home to me." Kakashi smiled. "Well Konoha was supposed to be the big city of peace and prosperity. The civilians are protected as much as we're able, and are not as poor and hungry as they were during the wars, and our Ninja couldn't be greater."

Larxene nodded. "Taki is a greater one as well, seeing as we're falling in powers and numbers, we're destined to merge with Whirlpool, thus creating two super-powers. Ame is crippled when Akatsuki gets their forces killed off, and Kiri is controlled by Tobi, even though ShiroHakumei is trying to fight it. Kumo's going to lose itself as long as Iwa continues it's plan with Oto, and their fight will be stalled and then both will be crippled beyond repair when Konoha comes into play. Suna will need to figure out a way to survive or Pease can't truly survive in the world."

Minato looked to Larxene. "With the major warring countries being killed over, Suna will gain power from Iwa in the aftermath, and the subject loyalty will be an even greater ally to them, making the earth and desert find peace with water when Taki and Uzi merge, and the forest will connect them in the middle, helping florish when peace succeeds."

Kushina kissed her husbands cheek before separating and walking to Larxene. "Remember though Xene-Chan, In order for Taki to merge, you'll need to keep Kage alive... he's the bind that connects us all, the chain of peace that will guide us.. If we stray once, peace could be destroyed..." Larxene looked stern, looking down sadly. "Kage doesn't see it this way...He thinks his death is imminent and will be swift before peace comes... He'll never sign off on peace before we can figure out how to do it on our own, he's the only one who KNOWS how it has to happen..."

Kakashi looked on before seeing Minato sigh. "He said he'll leave us a clue when he dies, said we'll not stray from the path... Though i don't believe it, he's a friend, I'll never doubt it, but i don't believe it either." Kakashi stood up. "OK, I'm rather confused here. I understand this ANBU for protection and helpful to everything, but who's this Kage we're talking about?"

Minato smirked before they all looked at him, and said the same thing. "Our best friend, and the one who you delivered to Taki!"

Kage smiled as he faced Shino in the street. "You know, i wasn't sure your bugs would deliver the message this soon or not, i guess i was lucky you didn't listen to Kurenai." Shino spoke. "How did you know that? more over why did you call me?"

Kage stepped up a step or two. "I know because i know, don't ask irrelevant things. I asked you here for help." Shino nodded, but Kage knew under those clothes, it wasn't the wind that picked through the cloth to make it move...

Kage sighed. "I am Kage, from Takigakure, I taught Naruto some things when he was in Taki, before he came back." Shino looked passive as always, but under his cool expression laid stern learning eyes, wanting to know what this was leading to.

Kage smiled. "Naruto's back, and as we speak he's training Hinata, preparing her for the fights to come. You must've noticed some tension with Kakashi and Kurenai, they know things will get heavy because of Jiraiya's reports." Shino grunted a second. "How do you know all of this?"

Kage sighed once more, stepping a little closer. "I know because i know. Jiraiya is a good friend, and i also help in his spy network, i should know in order to protect friends and village right? just like you." Shino didn't doubt that logic, but all this was too unbelievable to let alone.

He let his bugs fly from his sleeves, but Kage stood still. "You can threaten me all you want, you can even try to catch me, but i am not endangering this place, in fact, if it wasn't for my words, Jiraiya wouldn't have helped prepare the Jonin to train themselves for the up-coming battles." Shino let his bugs fly, but Kage vanished once more for a split second and was right at the spot beside where he stood. Shino looked in amazement before turning his other sleeve up and letting the second barrage strike, only for him to vanish again.

Shino let his bugs fly into a big swarming net, but Kage kept vanishing and reappearing within it, teleporting here and there like nuts. Shino couldn't get a good read on this guy, but in only a second did the net vanish did Kage reappear behind Shino. "You missed."

Shino turned and let his bugs once again swarm hard to hit Kage, but found nothing but more disappointing misses. Kage was vanishing and reappearing to mess with him, but in a second found a knife to his heart, inside his body.

Shino suddenly disintegrated into bugs. Kage smirked before catch his hand up, and in a second from that catch, Shino appeared, his arm being blocked. "I said i am not the enemy." Kage disappeared and Shino fell to his feet, looking around using his bugs, trying to find him. A minute was all it took, and Kage was behind him again, just like with Kurenai. "Your weak..." Shino turned and tried to elbow him, but found nothing but air, a foot away to his left he found him again. "Your slow..." Shino barraged his bugs to him, but again Kage disappeared, no traces, no chakra signal to attach to, nothing to find him, except his voice when he became visible again.

Kage was in front of him after the barrage. "Your incapable of trust even with friends." Shino thrusted a double punch, to find air once more, no one there, but above him called out Kage, jumping above him. "Your fighting is too predictable!" Again he disappeared when Shino caught him in his eyes, but every time Shino panicked to look and finally see Kage, he disappeared somewhere else, it was confusing, and he was getting dizzy as Kage kept falling off the map and back again.

Kage smirked as Shino fell in a panting heap. "I told you, your not dealing with an enemy, or else i would have killed you by now. See, a spy doesn't tell his plan...Without a back-up way to kill his enemies. He doesn't leave witnesses at all, least of all the victim, to question him. I am here as a friend of Kakashi, Naruto, on behalf of Jiraiya and the safety of Konoha and Taki in mind, our peace being the only thing between us that keeps the wheels rolling."

Shino looked to the man, and his bugs felt a sincere attitude and chakra flow running through the man's body. He got up and looked at Kage. "You came to help, but why me? Why could you not ask Jiraiya-sama or Kakashi-san to help?"

Kage smiled lesser then his smirk. "That is easy... Because you have a special position in my plans to help Konoha... You need to use that position as i tell you, and not only do your team survive the Oto invasion, but also give way to insure peace is brought back to the world when i die." Shino looked stern at Kage, not knowing what that actually meant.

Shino nodded. "I will do what i can... Other then that, i am sorry to say it is not up to me as a Chuunin to take on wild accusations." Kage smiled. "I understand, and wouldn't have it any other way. But please listen to me a second... All you need to do is befriend Naruto more, and after awhile have a family... Other then those two and training, you'll be within what everyone wants in the future, and that will become a greater thing for all seeing as i need to die during the invasion with the Chuunin Exams."

Shino didn't show emotion, like he normally did, but inside he was curious, and in a little sympathetic mood. "So, just do what i would normally? Nothing more?" Kage smirked. "You've got it, unless you know a way to use your powers to help before the invasion."

Shino was still, calm, all under and over his outside and inside expressions, but still, a stir probed it's way into his mind. "_What can i do to help then? He comes to me for help, and tells me i need to keep a course, and he expects me to do that just because I'm told?_"

Kage disappeared, and was behind Shino who stayed still. "See you next time bug boy." And once again he was gone, for good this time. Shino stayed in the wind, allowing his thoughts to pass before walking back, wanting to check something out.

Kakashi was stunned as he looked to them all. "No way, i only visited Taki once, and that was when Sarutobi-senpai had ordered me to take a Hyuuga kid there. I was under the impression he either died, or he came back without me knowing before the massacre and got killed then." Larxene laughed long and hard. "Kage Hikaido, the name he had adopted after severe trauma from his growing Kekkei Genkei, when he suddenly gained the Sharingan, i can't track any other records of my captain hood from ANBU, but all i know before then was a Hyuuga kid was brought here and no other records show what he had done prior to his thirteenth birthday, and after suddenly he had a rather unusual Kekkei Genkei, a BLUE Sharingan eye..."

Kakashi didn't understand it, but all he can recall was a Hyuuga kid that was with the Uchiha family at the time was in need of transfer, and he escorted him to Taki, and not long after an iron-clad peace treaty had shown up, and suddenly more supplies were coming and more missions as well to Konoha from Taki for uncalled and non-confirmed reports of one influencial kid who was the personal advisor and assistant TakiKage, but the only name given to him was Kage Hikaido.

Kakashi sternly looked at Larxene. "And what is the purpose of telling me this? i don't recall anything, and even if this guy was the one i escorted to Taki, there's still this Hie character to tell for why he's here." Minato sighed and Kushina smiled. "Because Kage told him to come here, seeing as it would help us during the Oto Invasion."

Kakashi relaxed a little. "Well even when there's all this help, Oto has become stronger during this break as did Naruto, what makes you think all of this will be efficient." Larxene smirked. "Taki is known for it's exceptional ANBU force, and Hie is known to be able to defeat Kages without even lifting a finger." Kakashi looked a little surprised. "That guy may be strong but why is this all here? the overkill would be destructive."

Larxene and Kushina shook their heads as Minato answered. "Not true, Hie can make the enemies drop dead without destroying anything, but only at a certain range, and it forces all his chakra out of him, he can't get any more, we basically take down half the forces without destroying the village, and the rest should be easy with all the other powers in the village." Kakashi sighed and rubbed his head. "Well then, i guess I'll train, we all need to keep skilled... I'll see you at the Exams..." Kakashi disappeared and Larxene nodded at Kushina's look, and was gone. Minato and Kushina looked at each other and smiled, holding each other and making out once more, showing love in the open.

A week would go by quickly, Naruto and Hinata training, Shino trying to use what he could to help everyone, even Naruto and Hinata every now and then, Kiba getting beat up and getting stronger all while the Ninja's train, and the guests all just relaxing, waiting for the impending battle.

It would be a disaster, and Kage sought to destroy the threat, safe the village, save his friend, and protect the future and preserve it into Naruto's hands. In the forest of Death three people sat, Genin's by the look, but the boy smiled as the two girls beside him just sat there. The man grinned evilly. "Naruto will be known in his power, and we'll kill him if need be to please out master..."

**GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH**

Ok end XD alright, i got some disturbing reviews, i will ignore...but also i will answer one or two. Originality is gone, there are always new ideas, but also old ones. Naruto becomes a Hanyou or full Kyuubi, Kiba becomes a dog demon with multi-tails, Kushina doesn't die and becomes the hero with her new born dead in the street by gangs, high school stories, crossovers, there IS NO originality, it's the combination of old ideas, GOOD ideas and an interesting plot WITH original elements (like some of the Jutsu i will use)

Anyway, see you all later, read and review! OH!! and also no one has yet to tell me the "now fully activated" omake contest, i will retract it and it is now gone. Hope you like the chapter, and see you next time!

JA NE!!!!!


	11. Forest of Death, Shirohakumei Appears!

Welcome again to the next chapter ^_^ Glad to see others enjoyed the last one, and now comes some action. I will skip the written exam, we all know what that's about... but the second part is the forest of death, and if you seen the end of the last chapter.. someone is waiting for Naruto.... You can guess who it is, but you'll see this chapter.

The "Now fully activated" omake in the first few chapters, where Naruto battles Gai in the testing he was given, was from Resident Evil Apocolypse. THey released "fifth" resident evil game.. resident evil 5 i did not mean their fifth overall game, i have outbreak and CVX, but they are not numbered so whatever.

Once again, if you have some Jutsu for me to use, please offer them up to me, i promise i won't take credit for it, and i'll mention your names for usage.

Ok, now that this is over.. Chapter.. STARTO!!!!

**GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGGHGHGHHGHGHGHGGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH**

Kurenai and Anko both stood at the entrance to Area 44, the forest of death. In the crowd were more then the average amount of people, even cut by a third they might still have to go through a preliminary round to take them down enough for the third exam.

Kurenai and Anko smiled to each other before Anko stepped up. "Alright you brats, listen up. In this exam, your to fight your way through the forest of death and find your way to the middle tower! but don't take this test lightly, because your not only going to race to the tower, your also battling for scrolls!"

Naruto grinned a little happily. "That all? i thought we'd do something else, but i guess tradition takes priority over difficulty..." Anko grinned and disappeared. Naruto turned his eyes to the side, seeing Hinata react by turning her head and in a second a kunai scratched past, cutting Naruto's cheek once more and Anko in her favorite cleaving of the head position... Grinning ear to ear. "Didn't think you'd allow me to get you again so soon, Naruto-kun.." She licked up a little bit of blood before seeing Naruto's grin and looked rather puzzled.

She wasn't puzzled for long as she felt two Kunai, once pressed against her back, right where a major artery was, and she could feel it going horizontal, in a way that could also paralyze her if she managed to survive the blood loss. The other was pointed to go right into her butt if she moved an inch. Hinata looked rather pleased and smiled sheepishly, while Kiba grinned and barely contained his laughter.

Anko looked to the one in font and it poofed into smoke. "You didn't Anko-chan.. Rather, you are way too slow to know my skill... Anko felt the Kunai pull away and she put both of hers away before walking back, sulking a bit, but Kurenai comforted her a bit with a kiss to the cheek.

Kurenai stepped up. "Tradition is important, but theres a new twist...You no longer need both scrolls. You need only the Heaven scroll." A few of the teams groaned out, but most were in joy, they thought they didn't need to fight, but Kurenai grinned and showed both scrolls. "Don't think if you have the heaven scroll you can just go to the tower and win though, it won't work if you just get to the tower with the scroll and open it."

Then they all groaned in disappointed. "Those with the earth scroll should set their's on fire, and if they turn blue, that means a heaven scroll is nearby, and if the earth scroll is set on fire, a heaven scroll will glow if your nearby. What you need to do, if to use the earth scrolls fire, which is harmless to everyone, and set it on fire, after you do this, then you can go and set a pyre in the tower, and summon someone to congratulate you on a job well done, thus completing the test."

Anko even grinned at her friends devious plan. After the teams went through they got their scrolls, and got to their gates. Unknown to Naruto Sasuke was on the other side, with a man with a cloak and a peaceful expression, and a girl with glasses and tight short shorts.

The bell sounded and they all ran into the forest, and when they did Naruto and his two teammates ran towards the river and got supplies before heading into the deepest part of the forest and hide into a hole. Naruto took out their scroll and smiled. "Heaven scroll, means we get an early warning system."

Kiba smiled. "Yeah, just in case we're too tired to get through. So what's the plan Naruto?" Akamaru barked in Kiba's lap. HInata nodded in agreement before Naruto put the scroll away. "We wait, sit here for a day or two." Kiba gawked but Hinata looked only slightly surprised. After their talk she knew why... But still, she would rather help fight then just sit in the open when Naruto could get hurt.

Kiba regained himself. "Your crazy, why on earth would you just wait!" Naruto smirked proudly. "Because, if we wait I'll be at my strongest." Kiba scoffed. "So you plan on doing this all on your own? that's not very cool of you, you know. This is a team, not just you!" Hinata stuttered her objection, but Naruto looked seriously into Kiba's eyes. "Look, I'd rather be at my strongest and help keep you two alive, or die and let you die if our enemies are too strong."

Kiba smirked. "So i guess you and Beikiju can't stop lying, i thought you were stronger then a Kage!" Naruto growled before grinning. "I am, but Jiraiya knows more then you do..." That got Kiba's attention. he and Kurenai spoke once about Jiraiya, how he was a master spy, able to get any information anywhere. This meant there was more to this exam then just being a Chuunin for them...

Naruto sighed and looked seriously. "Jiraiya told me that three teams were here, out to either kill or test me... One team is from Uzigakure, and yes, it is a real village, but there's also a team from Kiri here, we don't know for sure what they want, who they are, or how their even connected to me in the first place other then Zabuza from the mist, and he and his apprentice died. The third though... Is from Oto, and it's Sasuke..."

Kiba and Hinata both looked rather shocked but Naruto grinned. "Sasuke won't show until we get to the tower, he wants to prove something to me and humiliate me in front of everyone, but.." Naruto smiled softly, still filled with courage as his team softened. "Kiri won't stop their chance at getting me... They'll be disguised as Genin after all in order to get me, but their really powerful, which is why i need to be at my maximum to deal with them, just in case."

Kiba grunted and looked at Akamaru for a minute, then the dog barked and Kiba smiled before looking up. "OK Naruto, i guess you've got this figured out huh? We'll wait, maybe even gather up our chakra or train while we're here, get just a bit stronger for a better chance, inn case we're separated into one-n-one fights." Naruto nodded and looked to Hinata, with a warm soft look. "No worried Hinata-chan, we'll get through this, i promise. And after we're through with the second exam, I'll take you out for some dumplings."

Hinata blushed, but smiled. "Thank you Naruto-kun. How many tails do you think you can use?" Naruto thought for a second before smiling. "Six is my max, not too strong, but enough in case someone finds us. Hopefully it won't be till the next day or two, when i have all nine of my tails for our fights." Kiba didn't quite understand so he asked...

"WHAAAAAT!?!?!?!?" Tsunade stood tall in her office looking at Jiraiya and Kage stood in front of her. "YOUR TELLING ME HIS TAILS ARE NOT GOING TO HELP HIM!?!?!"

Jiraiya cringed before sighing. "Tsunade, we're sorry but we couldn't have predicted what would have happened... Naruto has two days from now, the day after tomorrow, and he'll have his nine tails, maybe that'll get him through the team from Kiri, but after that the next two days of the five day period in that forest will be one tailed stunting of his power, and then the final day with the preliminaries, if there is one.. And Sasuke, not to mention Uzi, both are there with high leveled Shinobi, that means if Naruto gets paired with one of them, it'll be a fast defeat..."

Tsunade growled. "Can't he use more? even if he's limited, shouldn't he be able to use all nine all the time?" Kage shook his head. "No, if he were to use more then the power regulations Kyuubi's powers hold on him, not only would he be torn apart from the inside if it's too high, but he'll be more likely to turn more animalistic and harsh, almost like a miniature Kyuubi if he can't handle it."

Tsunade sighed before looking again. "Does he realize? seeing as it is happening to him, i would assume he knows this and would look for a fight during his least vulnerable time." Kage smiled, and Jiraiya grinned. "Course he does, and he even told me he might have to wait a couple days during the forest part of the exam to actually complete it."

Tsunade sighed in relief before smiling. "Since we'll all be there for the preliminaries, if there IS a preliminary, even if Naruto uses a little more then one tail, he'll be safe with all of us there." Jiraiya nodded. Kage though turned. "Oto will be attacking, so i hope you get everything done soon, don't want anything bad happening when Akatsuki tries something when we're vulnerable."

Tsunade sighed and laid down again. "Sometimes i wonder if being Hokage was a mistake..." Jiraiya smiled softly. "Don't get down... Your living your families dream, live it for them, and don't worry about the crazy things happening here. It won't destroy us, but it won't let us live up to where we wish to."

Tsunade smiled as her head laid on her desk. "Sure, but don't you dare die on me Baka..." Jiraiya laid his hand on Tsunade's head. "I'll always be here to help you.. My hime." Tsunade was slightly concerned about this soft sweetness coming from Jiraiya but smiled, knowing she felt this in him even when they were kids, but doubted he would ever show it.

She felt the had disappear and chuckle softly. "Baka... You'll always hold my heart somehow...Maybe you should keep alive so you can bring me on a date, or I'll kill you myself...Hehehe."

Larxene appeared at the gates and looked into the vast forest. "Are they stationary?" The Mantis looked over. "For now... We'll have to be careful, or things could get ugly here." Larxene smirked. "I would love that, maybe then i could get some action." Mantis chuckled under his mask. "In truth... Do you believe we'll survive the double whammy that will be happening any day now?"

Larxene grinned evilly. "Naruto's here, so I'd say of course we will... If anything, we'll figure out what will need to be done to survive, after all, it's our instincts as humans to adapt and survive, the need to live..." Mantis walked up to Larxene. "Thank you for being here, your support helps our ANBU's moral, not only because your a strong Shinobi, but also because your a capable Captain, and helped us more then we could believe could effect us."

Larxene smiled softly. "I'm just human, but thanks." Mantis nodded before going off somewhere. Larxene looked into the sky. "Naruto, be safe...We need you...I need you..."

Beikiju panted as she was starving off TenTen in another battle, trying not to die from all the power TenTen seemed to get in a short notice. She smiled though. "Your good... Maybe i should finish this before i get too tired to win." TenTen laughed a little, before holding her bleeding side. She managed to get cut a little too deep to fight for too long without rest, and her limit was about up.

TenTen looked with a little woozy blurring eyes at Beikiju's stance, still strong, still stable... "_Kuso...She's good, even for a Jounin... Even if i managed to fight Gai none stop, this is not the same.. How does she keep herself so steady?_" Beikiju grunted before thrusting her weapon down and holding onto it for dear life, kneeling with one knee.

TenTen was slightly shocked at this before seeing the bleeding wound she managed to make a few minutes ago, and smiled, knowing Beikiju was at her limit too. TenTen got up, on her wobbly legs, and smiled, heavily breathing in her injured form. Beikiju looked up with one eye closed in pain.

TenTen chuckled softly before coughing up a little blood. "We both seem to have reached out limits...We call this a draw?" beikiju smiled before once again grunting in pain. She got up quickly. "I'm not... done yet. Your going to lose this one, because of my demon i can go on for at least an hour more..."

TenTen looked surprised, but then again, she heard about Yugito, and seeing as Naruto has the uncanny ability to draw in demon containers as well as good friends out of the weirdest places and change them, she didn't exactly expect it, but she wouldn't be too surprised if she had to find out another way.

Beikiju stood tall, grunting in more pain and blood spurting from her back. She smiled. "TenTen-chan, your great, but i was holding back a little bit, it's time to finish this before either of us get too injured." TenTen nodded before gripping her scythes and rushing forth. In a second though she was punched with Beikiju's forth-knuckle, and promptly passed out from the force. Beikiju yelled in pain, her back spurting lots of blood. Thankfully it was healed almost instantly from her weasel friend.

She laid TenTen down and started healing the girl, still too tired and injured to keep awake herself. After the healing was done she fell on top of the girl and smiled. "TenTen-chan, your such a wonderful girl to have as a friend.. Maybe more... if you'll take me..."

Kage stood atop the Hokage mountain, looking over the peaceful village before grabbing a scroll and looking hard at it's red color. "The time is drawing near.. Ryukajin... Forgive me.. For i must summon you and do the one thing.. you told me not to. See you at the third exam..." he put it back and looked down at the Hokage mansion and jumped, falling for a moment before landing safely on top of the building. he walked to the edge and jumped down again and walked through the streets, wondering and wandering to find one more answer for himself...

A day or two passed, the third day dawning upon the forest, and in that light shown Naruto in the middle of a clearing, who smiled at the sky. "It's time. We'll finish this and hopefully i can survive whatever comes at me. Shirohakumei will show itself and I'll need to know how much strength it might take to beat someone of their caliber."

He turned and went back into the tree and saw a sleeping Hinata, and a waken Kiba. "Naruto, we're in trouble... We're close by to someone, me and Akamaru can smell it... And he says it's not good..." Akamaru barks softly before whimpering in Kiba's lap. Naruto nodded. "I know... We'll make it, i promise." Kiba smiled. "I know. I trust you will protect Hinata?" Naruto nodded smiling. 'Of course, but i wouldn't worry.. She's a very strong girl, she can handle herself."

Kiba nodded and looked to Hinata. "That she can. I hope for her sake, we don't take on the strongest of these guys, or we're dead meat, either way." Naruto sighed before grinning. "I have all nine tails, no worries to that, I'll be too strong for even the entire Akatsuki." Kiba laughed a bit and looked outside. "So, really think we'll battle against this Shiro group today?"

Naruto nodded. "They have to, they know if they don't get me today they'll have to get me during the exams, and they won't risk it. Their too cautious to over-expose themselves." Hinata started to stir and both the boys smiled as they saw her wake up. Naruto grinned. "Hinata-chan, good morning!" Hinata smiled and rubbed her head, her hair falling all over the side of her face.

She turned to look at Kiba. then Naruto again. "How long have i been out?" Naruto got closer and started brushing her hair back to it's shine and smoothness. "Just through the night. It's no problem though. So, ready for today?" Hinata whimpered a bit at feeling Naruto's hand play and fix her hair for her. She managed a nod though.

After that was done Hinata got up and stretched. After Naruto went out and got them breakfast and they ate Naruto got their supplies together. "We have to get moving, we don't want to get ambushed." Kiba nodded. "Yeah, if we're stuck here we might not have a chance to fully get our blood pumping so we can fight with all our strength."

Not a second after, they blinked and found themselves outside, hearing a small boom. Kiba set his feet to the ground and found Naruto staring away from the tree they were in, and saw th quick reasoning to all this. "Wow, if we were in there a second more we'd be fried!" It was true, the tree was barbecued almost to ash. Hinata looked with Naruto who stood tall but sternly to the new arrivals.

The man knelt down on the branch, grinning. "Well, what do you know... I thought for sure you'd have been in there when i attacked. How did you know?" Naruto smiled. "You should honestly keep an eye on your feet, a track that isn't ours way out here when the Heaven scroll was glowing?" Kiba looked a little shocked but found the glowing coming from Naruto's pack.

Hinata activated her Byakugan and saw something else. "Who are the two girls behind you?" The man grinned and chuckles madly. "Those two are here to keep you two fools under control while me and Naruto have a little chat..." And right after that was said, the two girls in white cloaks and red markings fly out and land in front of the trio.

Kiba stepped up, Akamaru behind him. "We'll take you on... Naruto, be careful OK?" Naruto nodded and looked to Hinata. "Don't go easy on these girls Hinata-chan, get it done quick and get back to me... I have faith in you." Hinata blushed, but smiled before agreeing her confirmation. Kiba, Akamaru and Hinata took the two girls away before they fought. Naruto stayed still as the man fell and landed right in front of him. Naruto noticed the two large swords on his back...

The man smiled. "Shirohakumei is VERY interested in you Naruto... I'd hate to disappoint my master." Naruto smiled and chuckled. "Well sorry to say, your master will be very disappointed in you." The man grinned. "Oh, i wouldn't say that..." The man threw a lightning quick punch, but found nothing but air as Naruto swiftly got behind him, and his katana was out and against the mans throat.

Naruto looked sternly. "Your not going to do anything with me..." The man grinned and chuckled again. "Go ahead, but i warn you.. Your tricks won't work!" The man threw his head back and tried to butt against Naruto, but failed as the katana touched his throat at the throwback, and slashed it. Naruto looked at the unmoving man, but found no blood spurting all over. He checked his katana and found no blood, but a little streak.

He knew this streak... "_Only a metallic object of any kind could have forced this mark.. But how? is he made of metal? a puppet?_" The man turned, grinning with a metallic throat. he chuckled. "If your thinking I'm not real, think again." The man's metal throat suddenly disappeared back into his shirt. "Didn't see that coming did you?"

Naruto stood straight and extended his arm, his katana along his arm. "**Miton: Henshin**... Fusing your body with metal and steel, for a powerful defense, and if you use weapons, you can carry them without anyone noticing, even fusing your body to make weapons of your own. Only one person i know uses this technique, and it's not you. Either you spied and learned from him, or you were once his student."

The man chuckled. "Very observant. Kage would be proud to know that you know so much. I think he already does know this, seeing as he can see in the present and past of anyone he knows." Naruto didn't even flinch. The man was impressed at this. "How come your so passive? not even a slight amount of surprise i know all this?" Naruto smiled. "Well, thing is... I'd rather not listen to you, and just beat the shit out of you instead."

The man grinned again. "Fine with me but..." He took the two swords out of their packs and combined them, before twisting it around and put it arm-length ways, like Naruto's katana. "Kai..." He grabbed the handle with his free hand and pulled hard. What happened next would haunt Naruto's mind for the next week...

The man pulled and from the giant blade pulled a black and blue sword, a chain attached to it and the large blade. As he pulled the blade in an arch above him, he pulled more chain from it, and it went behind him, but the giant blade was suddenly wrapped in glowing black chain, and glowed as it changed as well. It was a rectangle piece of metal with triangle tips at both ends from shoulder to fingers. Naruto could see from their it was also sharp on all sides, like a giant full blade.

The man smirked. "Tensa Toku...NIKAI!!!" A pressure wave of chakra split from the man, and he grinned evilly. "When i came here, i was twenty percent full strength, and i only used ten percent. Let's see how well you go against me full strength."

Naruto stayed standing tall, hoping not to have to resort to all nine tails. From what he knew, they were Kage level and higher shinobi, and it would take everything he had to fight the leader... The man grinned and chuckled before raising the shield. "Remember this Number Nine! The names Nakoyan Kijuhan of the eastern spirit realm! And i am going to be the one to take you on..."

A little far away from the massive powers of Nakoyan and Naruto Kiba and Hinata stood with each other in front of the twin girls who seemed none to worried. After the power was released though the girls looked back in shock. "He didn't release that did he!?" The other girl looked at her sister. "Leader won't be pleased with this!" The other took a moment but turned to their opponents. "We don't have time, we have to dispose of these two before the damn Nine comes here to save them."

The twins got into stances, parallel to each other. Kiba got ready with Akamaru turning into him as well, both getting read. Hinata got into her Hyuuga stance for the fight, and surprising to the Twins, her eyes changed. Her Byakugan was activated, but it suddenly grew, the eyes straining marks disappearing, but not totally gone, as inside the pupil the eye looked to be strained from the inside instead, but in a tri-pointed sphere.

Kiba smirked. "Activating that already?" Hinata smiled. "Of course, i want to get back to Naruto quickly." Kiba looked back. "Then use your other stance, it's much stronger." Hinata shook her head. "No, i need to find out if I'm finally able to control this style, if i can't i might as well be a gifted commoner."

Kiba nodded, knowing a secret about Hinata's Hyuuga style. She managed to combine it with her animal style, but has never really tried it before, but she had worked with Naruto after all, who also found a way to combine two styles by himself, so she could be able to beat these two by herself.

Hinata rushed in, using her speed to close in on the twins, and found two surprised faces to meet her. She clawed her hands, and in a second she slashed with her hands at the two, who both dodged backwards. Kiba and Akamaru used a double tornado on them and closed in on both sides. The twins split but in a way that one was met with Hinata, who kicked hard, pushing her back to the swirling mutt's, one going to her, and the other after the next twin.

It took only a second but after the attack Kiba and Akamaru sniffed about, and frowned. Between Kiba and Hinata stood the twins, holding their sides with blood coming from them, but only a little bit. Hinata raised her hand, to find one of her metal claws on.

The twins clapped hands for a moment. "Your very good, as a team." "But we're only getting started. If that damn Nine is as powerful as we think, then no wonder Nakoyan released his powers." "Seeing as your both so strong we might have to do the same."

They released their powers as well, and Hinata found herself blocking a powerful attack by both the twins, who held each other's elbows and kicking with opposite legs. Hinata grunted in surprise before finding a double punch, she barely managed to dodge backwards before they did, but one of the girls twisted another back and then forward again, sending a swinging kick, in which Hinata got hit and fell a few feet back on her bum.

Kiba looked at the attack and found it shocking how fast they were, but got back into it and he and his copy Akamaru twisted again, but as soon as they hit, they were held into place by the twins, and forced to stop. They didn't waste much time as Kiba and Akamaru got kicked away again. Hinata got up and got into stance again, calm and steady, almost slack for a moment as her eyes became closed.

The twins smiled. "Up again?" "We'll put you right back down!" The twins attacked, and just as their feet connected, Hinata pushed off with massive force, throwing them back and into the air, and what happened next would make them wonder what happened to them.

Naruto he blocked the giant shield hitting him. He pushed it away and backed up, just in time too, as the shield slammed down once more. Nakoyan grinned and reached back with the giant shield blade before throwing it at Naruto, with amazing speed as well. Naruto gone in a flash, and was on top of the chain connecting the sword and shield together. Nakoyan pulled back, amazingly making arches and slacks, where Naruto wasn't able to run, but that was the least of his worries.

Naruto saw behind him the Shield, spinning and quickly coming at him, and with his un-movable body, Nakoyan smirked, but found a flash and caught his shield, unable to see Naruto at all. Beside him a few feet away stood Naruto, smiling. "Your strong, maybe a little too strong for my normal strength, but I'm too fast for you to hit me, at least for now. I've already activated my KageDoushinkei, which means even with my Hirashin and enhanced muscles, I'll be too slow and might not be so lucky."

Nakoyan had a straight face, not smiling or frowning, wondering though as to what this was all about. Naruto grinned before the katana was suddenly a blade running along his arm, extended a little ways farther then his fingers. As soon as it was done Naruto suddenly had fox ears, and two of Kyuubi's tails. "Let's see if we are even..."

Naruto was suddenly in front of the man, with a grin he slashed down at him, but with everything he had Nakoyan put up his shield quickly and blocked it, before slashing with it, only to find nothing, again, but a flash. He turned and made a quick cut with the sword and missed Naruto by a hair, who was under him and striking up. Nakoyan ducked back before putting up his shield, blocking the down-cut with ease before pushing off and jumping back. Naruto was pushed back a little but sprang forth once again.

Nakoyan blocked each slash but didn't stay on the defense, but instead made an attack, which placed the Shield blade close to Naruto's shoulder, but the arm-blade of Naruto's stopped it. Nakoyan struggled, but grinned. "Naruto, did you know what these chains are for?..." Nartuo grunted but smirked. "To look flashy?"

Nakoyan chuckled. "No.. their to...RIP YOU OPEN!!!" Nakoyan used everything he had and pushed the Shield down, managing to make contact. Naruto didn't have much time though, as Nakoyan pulled back and down, the blade cutting into his shoulder, and when the chains hit, hit flesh was torn into ribbons into a deep wound.

They backed off each other, but Naruto was un-fazed. Nakoyan grinned before frowning at Naruto's passive face. "Your ripped and torn and shredded in the shoulder, practically to the bone, and yet you stay there with a stale face? What makes you so painless to this?"

Naruto smiled. "Hanyou's have the ability to heal, as do when they are demon containers, because the demon wishes to live instead of dying off, so they heal their jailor. The amount of potency, and the amount of chakra and power that the demon has, is equal to the healing power. Also, since the Kyuubi healed me almost constantly since i was born, you can say the Chakra has not yet forgotten to heal me, kind of like a second nature to heal, without my command or even if i didn't want to heal it would." Almost instantly after the arm grew back it's skin and muscle, becoming completely healed instantly.

Naruto sighed before smirking. "Two we are not even.. i guess four would do the trick..." And with that, two more tails came to life, but Nakoyan didn't see what came next... He felt more power, and actually felt heavy. IN a second from this heavy feeling came Naruto with speed unimaginable, and punched Nakoyan into the air, but only a foot as he was behind him, elbowing him forward, then kicking him up again, smashing a knee down and a punch to the chest back, then a spinning head-butt into the nose downwards, and a knee up again. Naruto disappeared in flashes only to smack around Nakoyan. Naruto stopped and stood as Nakoyan fell to the ground, but instead of dead weight, Nakoyan managed to land on one knee, coughing up a little blood.

Naruto smiled, finally seeing blood for the first time in this fight besides his own. Nakoyan looked shocked at Naruto. "H-how.. did y-y-you do...that...so.. f-fast and strong.." Naruto walked up to the man. "Four tails is not double my original power of two, instead it's four times that power, and the chakra more potent, making my Hirashin better and faster. I guess we're not even..." Nakoyan smiled, coughing before chuckling. "You don't understand.. me at all. I still have more strength, but i guess my testing is over, it's time for me to go... TANI JANI!! LET'S FLY!!"

Hinata's attack flashed, ten twisting strings suddenly surrounded and started shredding their skin, cutting and slashing, it made the twins suffer...For a second. Hinata's attack as a flash of chakra that encompassed the twins for a split second, but the damage done was massive, as their wounds bled profusely, each of them wondering what made her so much powerful... Tani and Jani grunted, getting up.

Kiba and Akamaru once again attacked, but instead they clapped hands and they were a small two headed wolf, but super fasty and the tornado they created tor the two apart and into the trees. Kiba and Akamaru split and returned to normal, both panting and on wobbly limbs. Hinata though steady as she looked at each girl. "Doubted our strength? We're much tougher then you think..."

Tani got up. panting heavily. "We're not through until we get the order..." Jani got up as well, in the same condition. "We hope soon, or we might not be going back." Just then they heard a scream. "TANI JANI!! LET'S FLY!!!"

The girls smirked. "We'll be back." "So prepare for the upcoming storm." "Or you'll die next time." And with that they vanished. Hinata and Kiba both ran back to find a smiling Naruto. "You two seem to be OK. I felt that power Hinata-chan, glad your doing well with your training. No one will last against you at this strength." Kiba smiled. "She was the one to beat those two girls, i didn't do much."

They saw Naruto holding a flaming Earth Scroll. "We've got it!" Kiba and Hinata jumped for joy, and the three celebrated for awhile before burning the heaven scroll with the earth one's fire, and then before their eyes, the earth scroll was crispy ash. They knew why, because if it was always on fire then others could easily pass. They all went to the tower quickly and in good time, finding rooms and staying there until the exams come to the third part.

TenTen was pushed to the ground, her Scythe falling away as she looked up at her attacker. She smiled though as she seen her spar was over, and Beikiju looked down to see her happiness. TenTen had just completed her training with Beikiju, now she could honestly call herself a weapon master.

Beikiju sat up on TenTen's hips, smiling down at the half-naked girl below her. "Sorry about your shirt, the Moon Scythe you gave me has it's own energy, and i used it without thinking. Good thing you still have your chest wrappings or we'd be walking back with you in my clothes."

TenTen giggled. "Well yeah, but i wouldn't have minded." Beikiju smiled down at the girl, laying on top of the girl. "Me neither. I'm also glad you accept me a good friend." TenTen smiled softly but looked with a little wonder at what the girl on top of her was doing. "Why not... your my kind of girl, and i don't turn anyone away just because of something stupid..." Beikiju chuckled a little. "Me neither. But before we go back.. here's a thank you." Beikiju leaned down more and captured the young girls lips onto hers, a soft but chaste kiss of wonder and friendly feelings, TenTen couldn't stop herself from wrapping arms around and locking the Taki Ninja in her arms and giving the same kiss back with a higher amount of force and feeling. They stayed that way in the forest, TenTen half naked and Beikiju without a leg of cloth, exposing some of her underwear cloth.

Unknown to them an unseen force was watching from the tip-top of the trees, smiling sweetly. "Good going TenTen, you've got one lover on your hands... Destiny shall show the way from here on out..."

**GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH**

Phew....

That was hard work ^_^ my first MAJOR fight scene, and i don't think i did too bad, but the prelim's will get even hotter then what might transpire with TenTen and Beikiju tonight ;) LOL!!! i made this M rated for a reason you know, until there actually is a lemon i won't warn you in the summary, but be warned that there WILL be soon.

I'm distracted by Online MMORPG's, video games, TV, Movies, practicing my new fighting style, my family, and my chores, so it took me awhile to make this chapter, and it will also be for next chapter. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter and the ones before, and continue to read.

Miton: Henshin, it's translated into Metal Style: Transformation. Wood is Moku-Mokuton, so why not metal or Lava? Sand is too XD lol. This technique is Kage's signature move, i created it when i first made him, he's able to use it and he taugth Naruto. But question.. How come Shirohakumei has it? You should know the answer, if not guess, if you can't, then wait and see.

JA NE!!!


	12. Fight the Good Fight, Prelims Heat Up!

It's another chapter, yay XD well congrats, I'm proud to have such good readers on my side and such excellent reviews. If you liked the last chapter, and want more action then you know what's next don't you?... PRELIMS!! doi XD you think i would be dumb enough to allow no fighting this late in the story? i need to give my readers something to cheer to, and fighting is always something good :D

Alright, well just to warn you, Naruto is NOT versing Sasuke this early, but you won't be disappointed though trust me. Naruto is versing the lead of Team Uzi, and i bet you can guess that one...

Now, let's get going shall we? No more stops, no more distractions, i need to finish this up!!!

STARTO!!!!

**GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH**

Tsunade stepped up to the seven teams that had passed, and smiled as she saw Naruto, Hinata and Kiba all here, but frowned as she saw Sasuke and his two team mates. Truthfully she wanted to trap the team now, but knowing that there was an impending danger around the corner, she decided to wait. Orochimaru wouldn't allow Sasuke to be let go easily, and Akatsuki is moving in as well, so it would be bad if Sasuke were to be captured so early.

Tsunade smiled though. "Welcome to the third part of the Chuunin Exams. Sadly because of twenty-one people we must old a preliminary battle system in order for us to advance to the true third test. You've all shown great abilities, some even greater potential to become Special Jounin over just Chuunin, some might even be considered Elite Ninja, but that won't be the case, because of two reasons. One, because this is a test to see if your rightfully able to be a Chuunin, and two, because your still low in rank you can only climb slowly."

Naruto Looked back to Hinata and kiba and gave them a thumbs up. "Just stick with your skills, and beat down whoever fights you. We'll all make it through i promise." Hinata nodded, smiling sweetly for her love. Kiba grinned and gave Naruto another thumbs up. After that Tsunade stepped back. "We'll begin by asking if any of you wish to forfeit your chances at being a Chuunin, now choose how you end your chances."

After a few talks and murmurs a girl with red hair and glasses behind Sasuke raised her hand. "Karin, choosing to forfeit." Tsunade nodded and she left the room. No others decided to go. Tsunade looked over her right side, nodded along with Larxene, Kurenai, Kakashi and Jiraiya. She looked to her left and nodded with Beikiju, Genma, Gai and Anko. "We will see who will be fighting using the screen above, the two challangers will stay and the rest will go above as to stay from being killed in the cross-fire."

The screen started slotting through names, and the first two to come up were Kiba and a man from Rain. Kiba's fight was nothing too special, even after almost losing in the forest he was able to beat down the guy with little trouble, Akamaru at his side all the time.

The next fight was a man with blue skin and a black cloak, from Uzi and named Jintai. He fought the other from Rain, and won with a quick stab of his clawed fingers into the mans stomach. It seemed like nothing too bright or exciting was going to come, when Naruto's name came up, and also the name of Haji from Uzi.

They came up and Naruto saw quickly the Orange mask with only one visible eye. He smiled and looked at his opponent. "Haji huh, nice nickname for this place. I thought maybe you'd not be here, but i can guess why. He tell you to come?" Haji nodded. Naruto knew it was Obito in disguise, and since only Jiraiya knew about the whole Akatsuki thing, no one else knew about this. It was going to be a very exciting fight.

Genma looked at both fighters. "Ready to begin? You can begin at any time now you know, but if you want a quick little chat we don't really have that kind of time but make it fast." Naruto grinned before releasing his only tail to fight. "Oh I'm ready. Mind if we get started Haji?" Obito nodded, smiling under his mask. "I won't hold back." Naruto grinned more and got into stance. "I wouldn't want you to, i want to see how far i can go with only one tail."

Jiraiya came up to Tsunade. "Haji is Uzi's kage, but he's not dangerous. If you want a true show of Skill, this is our chance to see what Naruto really came up with. I only saw his Rasengan training and some fighting with Larxene, Kage and Minato, but he has a lot of training i never knew about."

Tsunade smiled wickedly. "All my bets are going to Naruto winning this match. I even threw a few chips down on him showing very high skilled techniques." Jiraiya grinned. "The first bet you'll ever win Tsunade." The two watched as Hinata and Kurenai stood at the bleachers. "Hinata, do you think he can do this?" Hinata smiled. "Of course, only me and Kiba can see his true strength... He'll win even if it costs him an arm." Kurenai smiled and put a hand on Hinata's shoulder. "I believe you."

Obito didn't waste a moment and disappeared behind Naruto, who saw this coming and turned around, jumping away from the sudden swinging kick to his gut. He ducked before flipping backwards from the punch and sweep kick combo Obito laughed and none to soon as Obito threw a wild twist kicking move, which Naruto barely managed to dodge in time. Obito didn't waste a moment and launched once more a forward thrusting fist in which Naruto went back again in a flash of yellow, Obito saw this and jumped forward hard and fast to catch Naruto in the jaw, but Naruto disappeared from view. Everyone was suddenly shocked at this and wondered where Naruto went.

Obito was punched hard in the gut and throw to the wall with Naruto standing where Obito was last standing before being punched back by his fist. Jiraiya and Minato looked on in shock, but everyone else was just surprised at that move. Naruto grinned as Obito stood back up and walked where Naruto was at the beginning at the battle. "What was that move?" Naruto stepped up to where Obito was. "No one saw it before, so i know it would be a very welcome surprise. **Senkou YoYo!**"

Minato and Jiraiya were both looking on in shock. Jiraiya turned to Tsunade. "You got the extra bet you lucky bitch! That one was never part of anything me or Minato ever saw before!" Tsunade looked to Jiraiya with a little wonder. "_Naruto kept some good secrets, not even me, nor Kakashi for that matter seem to have seen it... And he has his Sharingan out..._"

Naruto got into a very unfamiliar stance, grinning. "I came up with this about a week ago, and i have to give credit to my girlfriend Hinata-chan... She helped me figure out my own weakness and perfect myself more." Hinata blushed at being called his girlfriend, and Kurenai grinned a little and giving Hinata a little slap on her butt. "You finally caught your man Hinata good to hear." Hinata eeped and covered her butt, blushing totally red and looking at her teacher. "Th-Thank you Sensei..."

Naruto's hand hung by his head, his other flung behind him in the air above him, his legs steady and even, both staying evenly away from his body, not one way forward or too inward, and Obito grinned behind his mask before releasing more of his chakra to increase his power to half. "Your good Naruto, I'll give you that, but your no match!"

Larxene gritted her teeth. "Your kidding me, i never knew he'd use that in such a way... My KageKaze Hirashin was what made my technique a teleportation device, and he used something rather unexpected and something i didn't even know possible... Your truly my son Naruto, but you'll have to use something else, or he'll kill you."

Kakashi looked to Larxene, and with his Sharingan eye saw a thin line... "Your son?" Larxene sighed. "I'm not who i look, I'll talk to you about this after the match is over OK Kakashi?" Kakashi felt like he was being scolded by Minato again and nodded, shutting up until he could figure out what was a good time to suddenly take Larxene away.

Obito flew forward and chopped a slice hand to Naruto, who had his limp hand raise, and the side-end of the chopping motion was caught by Naruto's back-hand, but didn't stop as he quickly stepped forward, faster then Obito could see, and the hand flew lightning fast and cut part of his arm, Obito saw and backed off. Naruto grinned and took the reverse stance, not stepping back into it. Kiba was amazed at that, it was a flash of light and a blink of the eye, and it was over to him. "_Hinata helped teach you this? I might have to re-consider being a ninja if i have two friends who can kill me during a mission..._"

Obito raised his strength again to sixty-five percent, and charged, Naruto though couldn't dodge back in time, because Obito took a Kunai and chopped Naruto's right arm off. Hinata's shock filled the room. "NARUTOOOO!!" Naruto stood straight, holding his bleeding arm. "Ok, you got my attention. I guess I'll have to ramp it up!" Jiraiya and Tsunade nodded, knowing what Naruto was thinking.

Naruto suddenly popped a second tail and his body formed a little more, his Fangs a little longer, his Whiskers pulling out of his cheeks and being real now, and his eyes turned into slits, though they stayed blue. Naruto growled a little before grinning. "Youkai has the ability to heal me almost instantly, but there's an exception. Loss of limbs or body parts. They take a little longer to regenerate. But who needs regeneration when i have a new arm ready and willing?"

Naruto's arm shot out and was suddenly a giant metal blade reaching his feet. "Using Miton, i can stop the blood loss, no longer feel the pain, and even have something to help me out in return. So taking my limbs is a bad idea." Hinata sighed in relief before looking over Naruto. It was the same Naruto, but he was a little more animalistic then before, even when he used his tails during her training he was never like this.

Naruto let go of his arm and leaned to one side as if falling, and before anything became of his falling form, he vanished and reappeared a few feet to the side, his body leaned the other way as his foot set down. Once again though he vanished and was back, leaning forward, and vanished. He did this over and over, to the other side, up and to the side, back and to the other, it was a random pattern but in a general circle, and every time he vanished he became quicker, and in a moment suddenly two Naruto's appeared and disappeared together, then three, then four, until six were all that were there.

Each Naruto was disappearing randomly and each of them were in the same spots, it looked like a circle of Naruto's but moving and never the same. Though there seemed to be a flaw to Naruto's plan, his long arm blade was touching and scratching the ground, sparking every time it touched, and it clicked every time. Obito looked at the ground at the feet and saw sparks fly, but to his Hidden Sharingan eye he slowed it down and saw the slow movements of the sparks, but Naruto stayed the same speed.

He guessed it was because of the Hirashin, or some kind of technique with Chakra he invented that the flash didn't appear, but the techniques effects on the Sharingan were still apparent. Obito finally saw it, a spark, and then another, but not in the same way everyone else saw it, but in slowly moving balls of light, it was one then the other, not at the same moment as Naruto's speed fooled. Just as Obito was about to charge he saw something bad happen.

The sparks and scratches along the ground suddenly became two at the very same moment, then three, but only three. Obito growled in frustration. "I think i figured your trick out Naruto, and i don't like it." In a weird voice sounding like echos or two people talking at the same time, Naruto spoke with a large Fox-like smirk. "No tricks, it's all speed!"

Obito smirked, thinking the Clones hid his voice well. He charged into the circle and kicked high to one Naruto's chin, but the Naruto dodged his head back before disappearing and reappearing again, not even a single happening of stop from the others. He thrust a punch behind him and the Naruto leaned forward before doing the same, gone and back like always. Obito chopped another and it dodged up and back, once again going and coming.

Obito listened carefully before suddenly becoming punched in the gut, then the back and swept, and slam-kicked into the round, And all had seen only one Naruto after that, and no smoke. Sasuke gritted his teeth and activated his Sharingan. "Naruto, how can you have become this strong? I'm the only one deserving of such power..." Naruto jumped back as Obito spun his body on the ground, sweeping and trying to get Naruto before twirling his body back up to his feet.

Obito sighed, panting heavily from the severe kick. He smirked though. This was only sixty-five percent of his power and Naruto still only had two tails of power, and a lost arm. "Your at your peak? I can see a little bit of your breathing, i guess that's most of your strength. I'll agree that was not what i expected, i thought for sure you had clones for a distraction, but it really was all speed. Might i ask what that was?"

Naruto smirked wider. "**Sakasa Senkou YoYo**. Basically the Reverse Flash YoYo. You see, unlike the normal one, this one requires little chakra, thus a thin sheen of light is barely visible, and with the distance traveled not even the Sharingan can pick it up unless they want to see it. Basically i used my Hirashin to speed myself up."

Obito growled. "What the hell is **Senkou YoYo** anyway?" Naruto chuckled. "It's where i take the Raiton element of the Hirashin and reverse it's pull and polarity charge. Instead of enhancing my speed i made it pull me back, like a YoYo. Reverse is something else entirely. It uses the same principle, but in a different setting. I use the same polarity reversal, but instead i mark a new spot to be pulled to, so when i vanished and came back into sight the whole transaction was a hassle for me to complete in slow motion. I haven't actually perfected it's long term use."

Obito nodded. "Your a genius Naruto, I'll give you that, but your still no match. I have only used sixty-five percent of my total strength." Naruto grinned. "Good, now i get to see it." Obito released his energy, to one hundred and Naruto flashed his power too. He wasn't going fully yet anyway. They were pretty even, or so thought everyone who could read such things.

Naruto's Arm shook, and he grunted in slight pain, and held onto his arm. Obito smirked. "It would seem you can't use that arm now can you?" Naruto chuckled, grinning. "It hurts because it's finally done. You see, when you use Miton on a ripped limb, you no longer need chakra to sustain it, and you can use the Metal limb as if it's your old one, but now invincible. After it sets it's now you, and no pain is ever created."

Obito was very confused at this. "If no pain is put into the making of that arm, then why is it hurting?" Naruto grinned more. "Because, when you use Miton, the metal fuses into your very bones, and i used the metal platelet blood cells to create a technique i made." Just as he finished three huge, jagged blades of metal sprang from his shoulder, only slightly higher then his head. "After this technique starts, no more metal blood cells are created, and none are in your blood-stream any more. That is the beauty of this technique, because normally metal fused bones tend to leave nasty long term effects. My liver was cut for weeks once until i could find all the platelets."

Obito nodded. "So, three shots of what is the question hm?" Naruto just grinned, raising his arm and the metal blade turned into a drill. After that one blade returned into his body. "Three blades doesn't mean anything but power enhancements. Not shots of whatever blast i desire, but i did think of that, but i have yet to perfect any metallic based blast. No, what this is, is a supreme enhancement for my arm."

Obito nodded and raised his Kunai. "Alright, so tell me, if we're even with strength and speed right now, and your only enhancing that arm of yours for something powerful, i should be able to beat you.. IF...i am able to dodge.. right?" Naruto nodded, chuckling. "Your right, but at the same time your dead wrong. You'll see soon enough."

Obito stood fast and Naruto's raised drill-arm suddenly surrounded in a heavy wind, and as it sped, so did the sound in volume, in which everyone started to hear a crackling, and only those with a bloodline for enhancement could see the fine lines and bolts of lightning swirling around the drill. Obito's eyes squinted in question, hoping he could understand it.

After a second He understood the wind and lightning were there to help create a longer range of the drill, and even embezzle his elements into the workings of the drill for the Ultimate Rasengan, and nothing more. He thought as long as the wind didn't get close in time for his strike, as long as the lightning didn't even get close before he could cut Naruto once, he could win. Obito didn't want to beat Naruto, but knew it was either this or Naruto wasn't truly ready for his future trials.

Naruto and Obito charged each other, both ready to take the kill. Larxene gripped her arms. "The same problem with Kakashi, too forward...Tunneling effect without the ability to change or block when needed..." Kakashi's eyes turned wide. That did the trick and Beikiju looked over. "_Minato-kun, you just gave yourself away to Kakashi-kun. I hope things don't go wrong with you two, I'd like to reveal myself too but all this time it might take will be crazy._"

Naruto and Obito charged, and once they grew close, Obito dodged to the right, his Kunai aimed and poised Just as he was close to striking a still Naruto, he was suddenly blown away by a large light. Obito hit the wall and coughed blood, though no one saw, all they saw was a piece of his mask break off, and the Young face of Obito was partially revealed. Only his Sharingan eye and part of his head was showing, but he knew no one would recognize him. Naruto stood still, grinning from ear to ear. "Wondering what happened?"

Obito nodded, grunting in pain as he was spent. Naruto's metal drill re-graded and was now just an arm of metal. "That would be easy. You see, the drill had opening in it, and you know the metal blade in my shoulder? it turned back into those platelets i told you about, and shot out in small bits. Not even the Sharingan can see them that small, and the Wind spun them round and round, and just as you came close i used the wind and put up four blades in each direction, up down, and left and right, all of which would have caught you with the twister of metal, in which i used to create a large amount of shock connecting them, and when you touched them you got shocked badly, and even cut a little and the wind suddenly pushed you away, and both Raiton and Fuuton elements blasted you into the wall."

Obito got from the wall, and limply leaned forward in pain and exhaustion, hoping to keep standing to at least give up in dignity. "So you came up with a strategy to keep yourself from being taken out with that tunneling move?" Naruto nodded and allowed his tails to disappear, his normal self returning once more. He sighed. "You need to complete moves, and make sure there is no weakness, and if there is still one, make sure you create something to make the usage less lethal on you. That is how even those without good eyes can make a move like this and not be beaten." Larxene sighed and smiled. "I guess i gave him too little credit... he is my son after all." Obito smiled under his mask. "You win, and with two tails and only one enhancement? not even your special ability came into play, i guess you really will be ready for it all." Naruto nodded and Obito raised his hand weakly. "I give up Proctor... I can't take anymore without dying."

Genma nodded. "Winner, Naruto!" Hinata sighed. "I didn't know Naruto could use those moves, but I'm glad he can protect himself from even Kage level Shinobi." Kurenai nodded and Kiba sat down. "I swear, if everyone gets stronger then me I'm not gonna be any use as a Shinobi!" Kurenai and Hinata laughed at that. "Your strong Kiba-kun, and we do need you, but you still need to be stronger." Kiba smiled. "Yeah, yeah, i know. Now get ready for your turn Hinata, i gotta feelin' it'll be soon."

Larxene's shoulder was grabbed and Kakashi looked at her turn. "Talk now..." She nodded and they disappeared. They were far away now and Larxene changed, and stood before Kakashi was Minato. "Long time no see Kakashi." Kakashi was shocked at seeing this before looking down sadly. "Sensei... I'm sorry.. I failed you as a team-mate, i failed you as your friend..." Minato took Kakashi's shoulder in hand. "Kakashi, nothing could have predicted what happened in the past. I am back to life, but only because of Kage, but now that is over. We're together now."

Kakashi smiled under his mask sadly before once again frowning. "What about Kushina, i couldn't stop her from leaving and now she's probably dead." Minato chuckled and smiled. "She's alive, always has been. She's been in Taki, and so have i. Sadly we couldn't show ourselves or be hunted down you know that. We couldn't allow anyone to figure anything about us out or things would be disastrous for you a Minato chuckled. "Nah, she's real, she's just busy, probably keeping Beikiju out of trouble. She tends to jump on people sometimes. they hardly live through all the pain but Larxene keeps her in line." Minato thought a moment before thinking it might be true. "So Beikiju in the room we left was Kushina?" Minato smiled more. "Yep!"

Kakashi smiled and chuckled. "Do i feel stupid for not seeing it.. But still, Naruto put on a good fight, who was that guy anyway? He was incredibly strong, and i was kind of wondering since a week ago how he could even possess the Sharingan. Minato sighed. "He'll talk to you when he is ready, he has a bone to pick with you anyway. Don't ask me though, it's his problem and yours not mine." Kakashi nodded in agreement before they returned. When they did they saw Sasuke killing the second Iwa nin. They got the info that the Kilafuki from Uzi killed the first of them with a single blow, and knew Sasuke caused the second. The Rain Ninja came and won against the last of the Iwa nin, easily though from a stupid rain needle technique. That left only Hinata and Juugo.

They stepped up, Hinata activating her claws and getting into her animal stance. Juugo stood completely still. "I don't wish to fight, but in order to please Orochimaru-sama i must...**K**il**l yo**u" Juugo's curse activated, his powerful secret showing and he stood there with an overgrown arm and shoulder, part of his torso becoming living armor. Hinata turned her Byakugan into it's second form. She remembered her training with Naruto...

_**Flashback**_

Naruto took his new stance, smiling as he had three tails out. He panted as Hinata was giving him a run with three tails no less. Hinata's eyes were burning at her Chakra, and she was having trouble keeping it up and running. Naruto grinned. "Hinata-chan, you realize we still need to go even if your hurting right? You promised, you even swore on yourself you'd never stop." Hinata smiled at her love interest "I know, and i wouldn't want it any other way."

Suddenly Naruto was upon her and her chakra flared, and she saw it all. She seen the moving leg, the kick and slowing fall, and she put an arm up to block. It was a split second and she did it, blocking the kick and thrusting her claw into Naruto's stomach. Naruto grunted in pain before smiling. "Good Hinata-chan, we did it... We pulled out your secret Kekkei Genkei." Hinata pulled her weapon from Naruto and looked at the rapidly healing wounds. "I forgot you heal fast Naruto-kun. but thank you.. I think i notice my true power."

Naruto smirked, giggling. "Good. Now let's train it's true potential." Hinata looked down unsure. "But how do we do that? i don't even know what to do with it." Naruto smiled and held Hinata again in his arms. "Hinata-chan, listen. You'll realize why you have this ability, and be able to hold onto it, but not only that, but you will also be able to surpass it and gain even more power. I know you'll only grow stronger." Hinata held Naruto and smiled. "Thank you Naruto-kun..." After a hugging fest they separated and fought again, non-stop to keep the power alive to tame.

_**End Flashback**_

Hinata looked sternly at her opponent. Genma didn't even call out a begin a second too soon as Juugo suddenly thrust his arm, stretching it to crush Hinata. Hinata jumped up and when the arm hit the wall behind her she landed on his arm and ran along it. He threw his arm up and Hinata twisted off, falling to the ground and using her claws, she tried to cut Juugo in the chest, but he jumped back and slammed his arm down. Hinata blocked this but moved to the side with grace and let the arm fall beside her, stabbing her claws again, but the arm came back and blocked. She was thrown back afterwards.

Juugo threw his arm out again and it spread, Hinata tried going back but it was too fast, and closing in. Her body grew blurry and as soon as the blurring started it ended with Juugo' arm closing and hitting where Hinata was. Naruto hit the rails. "NO! She's not ready! That move is way too advanced for her to have completed it without my knowing!" Kurenai looked at Naruto then back at the stadium. The smoke cleared and before they saw anything Juugo's arm digressed in shreds and he yelled in pain before it grew back into place. They suddenly saw two Hinata's holding a claw each.

Naruto smiled and chuckled. "I should have known, she used the time training with me to pour her chakra into her weapons, no wonder that move worked!" The Hinata's called it out before both of them rushed. "**Iki Rikaku! Spirit Separation!**" Both flanked Juugo's now slightly weakened body, and both tried to jump in but one got hit hard with the arm, the other managed to cut hard by the others claw.

The hit Hinata shook in a blur, panting hard in breath. Naruto grunted. "I thought so. Being hit once and the technique becomes brittle." Kurenai was curious. "You know this technique? Hinata never mentioned it." Naruto sighed. "Hinata-chan made it a day before we started the exams. She uses her own spirit energy to separate herself into two, each knowing what to do, and each having the ability to connect again. Thing is, she's yet to perfect it, and this is the first and only time it ever worked. We don't know what will happen if one gets hurt or if they are separate for too long. It's unstable, and you can see it now." Kureani watched in wonder and fright, hoping for the best.

Hinata returned to one, the one that was hit, and sighed. She saw something unusual right after though, and was almost unable to dodge the arm coming at her from the distraction. After she dodged she rushed in and just as the arm came along Naruto felt a strange energy engulf the arm for the kill and looked a little frightened at why Hinata didn't see it, or what she was even thinking. She jumped up in a twist, saving herself but as the arm stopped she hit the ground. She didn't wait and stabbed the arm hard and deep in Juugo, and her other stabbing his back. "Juugo, i understand the pain, i understand what's going on. Orochimaru was wrong, and I'll save you..."

In a moment it took for everyone to blink Juugo's arm disappeared and Sasuke gasped as he felt his power leave him. he felt where his mark was and looked, only to see nothing... it had disappeared. Juugo gave up and gone up with her to Naruto. Naruto grinned. "I can't believe the move worked Hinata-chan!" he hugged her close before kissing her. She blushed, smiling. "It was hard to maintain but i did it. Juugo was being controlled by his powers, he WAS the curse seal, not another person who had one. He's a good guy. Now the curse seal is gone forever." Naruto nodded smiling. "I saw. I guess i rubbed off on you Hinata-chan." They all laughed and Juugo told them of everything he knew from Orochimaru. It was going to be a long month.

**GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH**

Alright alright, this was a crazy chapter to finish, i had to go through dozens of sad spells and tired moments to complete this this quick. Senkou Yoyo is FLASH yoyo, and i made that thing up on the spot, hope you liked the fights. This month for them will be pretty interesting, hopefully i entertain you and also think about this, Juugo WAS the power of the curse seal, and it was technically his Kekkei Genkei, Orochimaru just used his own power to create the seals. It's a very vampire way of thinking XD kill the first one to bite and create the chain, and the chain falls apart, no more vamps.

Ok, i NEED THIS guys, I NEED IT!! Review, tell me what you think, because if i don't know what I'm doing to make you guys happy i tend to do stupid things and make stupid uninteresting stories, so tell me how i do and you can insure a VERY good story to the VERY END!!!

Ok, i need someone to help me, Soi Fong from bleach has a Bankai, but i don't know what it is, can someone translate her Bankai for me? I want to understand her a bit better.

Anyway that's it for me, enjoy!

JA NE!!!


	13. Naruto's Trip to Suna, Why now?

Hey everyone, sorry it took my a little bit because of colds, distractions, work, and nose bleeds (i wake up and my nose is bleeding and won't stop! jeez...) Anyway i'm back and i'm gonna bring down the HOUSE!

Alright i wanted to keep some kind of action to this story but first things first i HAVE to get the plot held up here. It'll take a bit but i can tell things will go great.

Before i start the next chapter i would like to thank all the reviewers who gave me such brilliant reviews ^_^ you guys and girls are the best! Continue reading, and i hope i don't disappoint here.

STARTO!!!

**GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH**

Naruto and Hinata stood at the entrance to the forest of death after their little ordeal and looked at the forest one last time. Naruto smiled. "It's going to be the last time we're here won't it Hinata-chan?" Hinata nodded sighing contently. "I'd rather not come back but in some way I'll miss it's dangerous sense of action..."

Naruto lifted his right arm,looking at the metal limb he had made as a replacement until he was fully healed. "It'll take a day or two, but it'll be healed." Hinata took the metal arm in her hands and raised it up to her face, smiling at Naruto. "No matter what you look like or if you've lost an arm, i know everything will be OK if we're together." Naruto smiled before seeing Hinata kiss the metal hand.

He took her hand in it and looked sweetly at her. "You know i can't feel your touch..." Hinata giggled. "I know you didn't feel it physically...But you heart felt it, i know..." Naruto nodded. "Yeah it did.. Thank you Hinata-chan. So, shall we go eat something before i get called off to Tsunade's office for some dumb talk..." Hinata giggled and accepted the offer, and they both went off to get a bite to eat.

They made it to Ichiraku and entered to be yelled at and paraded by confetti from four people. Teuchi grinned wide. 'Welcome! to the all you can eat for free ramen special!!!" Ayame giggled, smiling as she set down all the ramen choices they were able to cook in a short amount of time. "Choose and eat winners! Congrats on the wins!" Jiraiya laughed as they all partied. "Come on you two, you deserve a good meal!" Kage smiled though passive, only nodding.

Naruto smiled and pointed to Kage. "Hinata-chan, this is Kage, he was one of my Sensei's in Taki, he's the one who taught me the ancient ways of the Hyuuga" Hinata bowed. "Thank you, it helped me and my other style a lot, I'm grateful." Kage smiled more. "No worries Hinata-san, anything for Naruto and you."

Naruto smiled and they all enjoyed a bowl or two each and told their storied. Soon though Neji came across, smiling. "Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama would like to give you his graces for finishing the preliminaries with such skill but he would also like to talk soon about how you did so. But also Tsunade-sama would like to meet you and Naruto with Jiraiya and Kage-san all right now."

Hinata sighed but smiled, nodding to her cousin. "Thank you Neji-nee, i will be home soon." He nodded and left. Ayame sighed. "This was supposed to be a happy time, you passed the second exam and got through the preliminary disqualifier, but now you have to go, for who knows how long." Kage smiled sadly. "He'll be away for at least a week, at most a week and a half, things are about to become very hectic."

Naruto groaned in disappointment. "I hate it when you give bad news, it's always much harder then you give it credit for." Kage laughed with Jiraiya, and only Hinata and the Ichiraku owners didn't get it. Kage got up. "Well I'm gone, I've got to keep an eye out for a few things before i get back to Taki. I still need to do a few things before I'm back here for the exams." Naruto nodded, but Jiraiya answered. "See ya later Gaki, can't have you runnin' off and getting your ass killed before the time comes." Kage smiled and nodded.

Hinata looked at Naruto pleadingly as well as Teuchi and Ayame. "Come on, don't look at me like that...Ok, he's a friend who has the ability to see into the future of anyone he meets, and anyone from their past whether childhood or just met, and even their acquaintances and so on. He sees that i will have a very hard time after Tsunade sends me somewhere." Teuchi was still confused but Hinata got it.

Ayame didn't let it go but Jiraiya told her straight out. 'The kid's a genius who has a special Kekkei Genkai, like the Sharingan, and using that ability he can tell you what your future MIGHT be, but if it has nothing to do with him interfering then it is always true." They finally got it and after Naruto Hinata and Jiraiya all ate they went off leaving the two ramen lovers to their shop.

Larxene though came in a few minutes after. "So, this is his favorite spot. he never actually told me about it except it had the best ramen, and if he says it's good food I'll try..." Teuchi looked a little surprised. 'Welcome to Ichiraku, may i help you?" Larxene smiled. "Yeah, could ya cook me up some Shoyu?" Ayame nodded and went off, and Larxene looked at the girls bottom as she ran through the small shop. Teuchi didn't notice but cleaned up the previous mess. "So, what were you saying earlier?"

Larxene grinned. "Well Naruto told me about a ramen joint here in Konoha and thought if it's good food i'll try it out. But he never told me where the place was or what it's name was, partially because it rained him so hard and he never had that much time to talk to me." Teuchi nodded. "He just left you know, we just celebrated his victory in the second phase of the Chuunin exam." Larxene nodded. "I know, Kakashi told me. So, what exactly is going on in this place? Nothing much to do but jobs and laying about." She got her ramen and started eating, moaning in delight as the food touched her tongue.

Teuchi laughed a little. "Well that may be true to some, but not everything is boring. Especially with Naruto, he's a bundle of laughs. So what bring Taki here anyway? I never knew an ANBU to never wear a mask." Larxene giggled. "I don't because i don't exist, all they can see from my face is just that, and I'm not in ANY books, so i don't have to wear a mask. All ANBU are known for something, and i am known for my face and nothing else."

Teuchi nodded. "Still, what's Taki doing in town? Did you all know Naruto or something?" Larxene giggled. "No we knew Jiraiya, and Kushina and then Naruto came by and everyone was a bustling. I actually helped train him but somehow i feel he's learned how to use my training in ways i never believed."

Ayame came by again. "Well he's Konoha's number one unexpected knuckleheaded ninja after all. He'll always use whatever skills he can to surprise us." Larxene smiled. 'yeah i know, but still sometimes it's always a skill impossible to use but he pulls it off. Still i'm glad because someday soon he'll have to use all he knows." Teuchi sighed. "Not another...."

That got Larxene's attention. "Another? What do you mean?" Ayame smiled. "A guy with his forehead protector over his eyes told of something happening with Naruto in a second, and may be gone for a week or two." Larxene started laughing at that and with their confused bewildered looks she stopped, smirking. "That's our Kage... He may have told about Suna's trouble, their Kazekage just got kidnaped." Teuchi and Ayame looked shocked, yelling their confusion. Larxene smiled. "No worries, Naruto's on the case." Teuchi and Ayame nodded. "But what i was talking about was Oto's second invasion, Orochimaru is just outside the village hoping to rid Konoha from the world."

Teuchi sighed sitting down. "This old man needs some rest, i can't handle all this." Ayame helped her father up but smiled. "Thanks, we are able to foresee things going on now but hopefully your wrong...We don't want trouble." Larxene nodded. "I understand but it'll happen, war and troubles need to happen in order for peace to come."

Tsunade sighed as she opened the letter. Naruto and Hinata both came in with Jiraiya but Kage had seemed to disappear. "Naruto, it's my understanding that Gaara has sent for you to come quickly to Suna, but for what i am unsure, he told to bring a medic and to also bring highly trained and superior fighters to help. All i can say is Shizune and i are the best medics and because of the Prelims such badly wounded people, and with the upcoming invasion we'll need all our Medics and even a little training for those who have yet to be trained. I can't send a minor med-nin but i can't send one of our finest, so this causes a problem for me..."

Naruto nodded. "I've got a few skills in the anatomy books but not enough to fully heal against major injuries or poisons new or old, but if we may I'd like to pick whom shall join us in our way there..." Tsunade nodded. "Me and Hinata will be more then sufficient but Rock Lee should definately come just in case we need a Taijutsu only specialist to keep our enemies on their toes, and Temari will be coming with us, but any more then five will probably kill us when we leave the village."

Tsunade nodded again, agreeing since Oto had them surrounded and changing shifts each day to keep Konoha's movements during the exams under control, and also to help stop their finance, thus keeping their ability growth to a minimum. If more then five gone out at a time of a day then not only would they be out of bound s with the Chuunin Exam rules, but even if the matter was urgent the teams would be gone and Oto would invade when their most vunerable. it was perfect to Oto but not exactly their best plan. "_They underestimate Naruto and his faith in these people. They will be sorry they let five pass._"

Jiraiya smiled. "Kage is out of the question he has one ace up his sleeve we'll just need if Oto invades when they leave." Tsunade was curious, Jiraiya kept talking about his Ace up the Sleeve. "Well if you say so but i don't trust this ace..." Naruto grinned. "Then trust my word Obaa-chan! Kage has something even i can't beat!" Tsunade smiled. "Ok Naruto, I'll trust ya but keep in mind that this mission isn't a cake-walk. Gaara specifically asked for you, and knowing you were there once then i can only assume he wants strength and intellect to beat this enemy that he says attacked."

Naruto's eyes shrank. "_No, Gaara would never admit an enemy beat him until he's dead or dying...He didn't write the letter._" Tsunade continued. "So Naruto accept?" Just as he was about to answer no a Jounin slammed himself in. "TSUNADE-SAMA!!! SUNA'S GIVEN US A PRIORITY ENCRYPTION!!!" Tsunade held out her letter. "Your late, we have our 'In-Need' order from Suna already from Gaara..."

The Jounin shook his head. "Impossible! Their fastest Bird just flown in with an encrypted black ink message!" That got Tsunade's attention. Jiraiya growled. "What the heck is the other letter we have then!?" The Jounin panted, out of breath. "No clue Jiraiya-Sama, all i know is that it's a fake now, Gaara's been reported as Kidnaped!" Naruto growled. "WHAT!?!?!?!"

That did it and he took the now translated message. "Send Help immediately, Akatsuki has attacked and beaten Gaara in front of village and passed out, condition unknown, sandstorms stopped all tracking since last night when it happened, Temari still in Konoha and Konkuro tracking them currently as you read this, entrance blocked off so no force can be mounted against them. Please send help..DAMN!!!" He set it in front of Tsunmade. "Call everyone, find Lee and send him, Temari and Shikamaru all to the gate immediately, me and Hinata will be there waiting..."

He stormed out, seven tails emerging and his body becoming slightly animalistic. Jiraiya sighed. "Hurry Tsunade, when he's like this it's better to say yes and do so." Tsunade nodded. "That will be all, send all ANBU we have left on search for Shikamaru and Lee, Temari will be found soon with Naruto on the way.... Wait, also send for Shino, His bugs may be able to help heal."

Tsunade sighed. "Hinata, please go, find out what you can pack in two minutes and hurry to the gate. I don't think Naruto will accept tardiness with this mission..." Hinata nodded and ran out. Jiraiya got up and walked up to Tsunade. "Tsunade, you think this will be wise?... Temari is still here and will leave right?"

Tsunade sighed. "No, she's the ambassador of Suna, and the sibling to Gaara, I'd say she gets a free pass as well as being within the group for Naruto. They will be fine. Besides i can guess why Shikamaru would be in this group..."

Hawk appeared next to Shino who was once again helping Kurenai who was flirting with Anko at the moment. "Shino-san, your requested at the west gate, a team will meet you and you will be briefed for a mission. Please hurry it is an important emergency." Shino nodded before turning to Kurenai. "I must go. Have fun." Kurenai nodded before Shino left in a hurry, but eeped as her butt was squeezed and pinched. she grinned. "Naughty girl, let's get back so we can have some fun." Anko didn't wait and forces Kurenai to the ground in a heap of kisses.

Ferret showed up to Lee and Gai. "Lee, your needed at the west gate, please hurry as it's an emergency, and requires your attention." And was gone. Lee and Gai posed and said goodbye before lee went and hurried to the gate, trying to be the first of whatever team would be there.

Bear approached Shikamaru. "Shikamaru-san, your requested at the west gate for an emergency mission... Please hurry as it requires your assistance." Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome, alright I'll be there as soon as I'm ready." Bear nodded and left hurriedly. Shikamaru sighed another troublesome, hoping it wasn't too important.

Temari was first to arrive at the gate, seeing Naruto there she thought he was going to see her off, but when she got closer she felt it, the killer intent she felt whenever Shikaku ever managed to make an appearance. She walked slowly before touching his shoulder, but he didn't do anything but a low growl. She looked at his tails to see eight flowing behind him. "Naruto?"

Naruto didn't budge, but spoke none the less. "Gaara's been attacked and kidnaped, and you me and a few others are going to go save him." Temari gasped before turning a little panicky. "What?! are you sure?!" Naruto nodded. "I didn't think this would happen, but it did, and now I'm angry.. i don't give a fuck who gets hurt in our way but I'll tear everyone limb from limb if it means saving Gaara."

Temari nodded, looking a little sad. Naruto turned a little. "Don't you dare, crying won't save him, all you can do is do your best to be happy for him that he is still alive and help him. besides... Knowing Gaara the village is safe and that is good enough for him." Temari looked at Naruto and after a while she smiled a little. "Ok.. Thanks."

"SO! What is this all about Naruto? Suddenly losing your nerve?" Shikamaru yawned. Naruto smiled as Hinata returned as well to his side, and Lee was a blur but was there in a flash, with Shino a bug clone away. Naruto lost his smile and turned back to their path, sensing nothing for the moment. "Gaara of Suna, has been kidnaped, beaten and almost dead, but it was Akatsuki, so he is still alive to have the beast within taken out. Now there is more though... We are going to go and get him back, whether Akatsuki likes it or not."

Shino nodded as Lee saluted. "YOSH! Let us go forward!!" Shikamaru got a little more determined. "Alright let's get this goin', from what Jiraiya said to Tsunade this morning, Akatsuki need at least three days to get the beast out, and since they got the thing last night, they should have gotten to base nearby, if not now then soon... And it will take those three days to get to Suna, find out what intel has to offer and get to the base fast enough to get Gaara back before the Ichidaime is taken from his body."

Naruto nodded. "We go, Temari is already gone, she should be up ahead still. We'll find her and tell her the news after we get her moving with us." They all nodded, and after touching Naruto in some way, per his instructions, they were suddenly slung forward in a flash, and in a bright light Temari winced, and after the light gone, she saw Naruto and the group. "Hey there Naruto i was just heading back, is something wrong?"

Naruto looked to Lee then back. "You seen the bird didn't you? Well come with us, we'll tall you everything while we get going." Temari nodded and they all jumped through the path, running before entering the trees, finding a path through to quickly leave. Naruto sensed nothing yet and turned. "Gaara's been kidnaped since last night because of Akatsuki, because of this though the fastest carrier bird arrived and now we're going to get him back."

Temari gasped. "But, do you think we'll need so little? I mean Akatsuki is a grand force of high class missing-nin, their no pushovers." Naruto scoffed. "Shino took down Kankuro on even ground a few years ago, and only gotten stronger, and Kankuro is at least as strong as an elite Jounin, maybe even grand ANBU. He is also here to help heal just in case of casualties, since they blocked off and blasted the only entrance to Suna on their way out with Gaara."

Lee looked back. "I am here as Taijutsu back-up, and we must hurry to help Gaara! Naruto, how about we pick up speed?" Naruto shook his head. "Not yet, we'll pick our pace up after we reach Oto's Surrounding lines. They keep traffic around us and take out weaker forces, but with our speeds we can outrun them."

Shikamaru groaned. "I can't, I'm a sloth of a Shinobi, you can't use me..." Naruto grinned. "Think so?..." Shikamaru thought and then smiled. "Smart Naruto, I'm the diversion after you pick it all up to Suna. I lead them around a little then head back." Naruto nodded. "Now we're heading up to their stopping point, just blast through"

At the line Oto made to keep Konoha from mobilizing, Sasuke, Karin, and Suigetsu were waiting. Karin picked up something. "Nearby, six signatures, and one is pretty large, larger then the rest of them combined." Sasuke grinned. "Naruto... We'll see if you gotten even a little stronger..."

Before he could manage to see them he felt their winds pick up and suddenly felt their bodies pass. Karin screamed as she turned back. "THEY GOT PAST!!!" Sasuke didn't hesitate and vanished, jumping through the trees to catch up. Behind Karin and Suigetsu both managed to get back up to him. They all caught up to Naruto and Naruto was in the back of the pack.

Sasuke grinned. "You think you can run Naruto!?" Naruto turned and jumped backwards smiling. "Nice to see you bro, but i got bigger fish to fry! Your gonna have to wait till i return to get your butt whooped!" he put his hands together quickly. "**Kitsune Gigei: Komayaka Kaji Gensou!**" (**Fox Arts: Friendly Fire Illusions**)

For everyones vision, even Sasuke's Sharingan could not break, was fire balls, no longer Naruto or friends, but balls of purple flame, and not even Karin's chakra detection could work. And in a blink of an eye, tens of more fire balls quickly covered their sight, and three groups spread off, one straight, another to the left, and another to the right.

The three chasers split accordingly, and one chased a group while the others chased theirs.

Sasuke chased for at least an hour, being led nowhere until his sight returned, and found multiple Naruto's only, and all of which disappeared as well leading him back to Orochiimaru who had a few words with him.

Karin's vision returned and she could only sense two chakra separate now, one was large, and the other now so large, but very potent. Her sight showed multiple Naruto's and Shikamaru heading for the gate of Konoha, and scoffed before pulling back. Shikamaru made it safely before returning to his Konoha Duties, sighing his troublesome speeches.

Suigetsu's returned to find everyone with a few extra Naruto around, who all disappeared suddenly. Only the main group left. Naruto grinned. "Only the Kiri Betrayer is here... A good shock and maybe a fire too could put your ass out." Suigetsu scoffed, pulling his blade. "We'll see about that! DUMBASS!!" He swung only to find Naruto on his blade with a foot planted in his chest, but before he could fill it with his water body again he was instantly shocked by a powerful lightning rod like attack, and from his sword and his heart, his body vaporized a little before slumping to the ground, puddling into water as he fell unconscious.

Naruto returned to the head of the pack. "Alright, My clones sent Sasuke to Orochimaru, and we're too far away for that damn girl to sense us, so we're safe, and made it through no problems." Temari gasped at this new Naruto she was seeing. "_Wow.. You've grown this much in a whole year?.. what else can you do.. Naruto..._"

Lee Grinned. "Your exceptional Naruto-kun! Stronger then i would ever imagine! I hope you don't have many more secrets from us, or we'll have to spar to figure them all out!" Naruto chuckled. "Yeah right, I'd be able to beat you Lee with your gates open too, without using any secrets."

Hinata giggled. "Naruto, come on, their friends, could you tell them a little maybe?" Naruto smiled. "Can't, but i can show you later maybe, if I'm able to." Hinata giggled while Shino just analyzed what kind of strength Naruto could possess...

After a day went by they were making great time and were getting even closer to Suna, they might make it today if they jumped into hyper-drive and no distractions. Sadly it was not meant to be as Itachi was waiting for them in a clearing next to the desert. "Naruto..."

Naruto growled a little, Itachi thought saw through the act. "Sorry Naruto, but i can not let you pass today..." Naruto raised an eye, his hand going up a little by it. "Really? i thought for sure you'd be in Konoha looking for me again, i mean you moved in on Gaara, why not me next?" Itachi looked away for a second. "Because your worthless to us until we catch the others." "Wasn't what happened last time, you went after me first."

Itachi scoffed. "You were weak, a perfect chance to get the beast stronger then the rest." Naruto slide under Itachi then stood behind him, his Katana out and attached to Itachi's throat. "Well you should have taken me while you still could..." itachi smiled, unknown to everyone a genuine good smile before disappearing and standing in the air. "Naruto, sorry to tell you but your not leaving until i say so...."

Naruto activated one tail and cut into Itachi's body, only for it to disappear at the strike in the illusion of crows. Naruto smiled. "_The symbolic crow.. The dark bird of friendship, perfect itachi. Intimidating and scare to be around from your outer appearance, or because of the past, your actions, but your a great person on the inside... Everyone should see this..._"

Lucky for him, the symbolism of the crows reached into Lee and Hinata. Itachi caught Hinata in a Kunai. "Let us talk..." Naruto seen this first, and a small gesture from Itachi, that no one saw and Itachi was lucky to make such a quick move.

Naruto in two tails reacted and ripped the arm off Itachi, then kicked him into the air. Hinata saw Naruto's smile before he vanished, kicking Itachi into a nearby tree and then arming him to pin Itachi's head and body into it. "Talking is over, time to die..." Itachi once again vanished.

Naruto grinned, having two tails he was having a great time testing himself. he never once had to test his powers like this, and knew Itachi was one of those special non-Kage, Kage leveled Shinobi. It was going to be very fun....

Itachi was round him, everywhere. Naruto knew this trick, everyone thought two things.. either an illusion, or Kage Bunshin, shadow clones, but no, it was something much much more then that. Naruto grinned. "_**Kyou Sha**__, Correct Copy, it is stronger and better then a normal clone, and a Shadow self, it's even better when used in high amounts._" Naruto kicked backwards, kicking the Itachi back and into another copy, both knocked down, but not gone, as another came up Naruto slashed it's head off, only then did it go away in smoke. Naruto ran to the side and stabbed one Itachi in the heart, and using the standing obsticle while it continued to exist, kick off and crush another Itachi's head inside out, blasting it to pieces before using the Senkou YoYo, and back to the falling sword.

The three remaining Itachi's threw dozens and dozens of Shuriken, and all stopped as a cage around a defending Naruto. "**Hitachi Gokusha Itami: Butai Sho.... YAKEDO!!!**" All three had breathed fire and encompassed the entire cage of death surrounding Naruto.

Naruto frowned. "_Fire Weasel Prison of Pain? He's using his second strongest jutsu chain?_" Naruto then grinned again, loving the challenge. Only to cry out in pain at the ten sudden needles of fire hitting his body, and took it, not letting himself scream, but instead fought it and stopped the needles from hitting him too hard. He held some of the places and saw burns that would heal but not for awhile yet, even with his maximum healing speed. "_Stage one... Burn..._"

Itachi and his copies took a triangle formation. "**Butai Ni....GIZU!!!**" Naruto was suddenly surrounded by a twister of fire, then heard the sound of metal, and his skin was suddenly open, wide gashes of wounds opening to his body were appearing over him, and he screamed this time... "_Gash... KUSOOOOO!!!! AHHH HURTS!!! Last stage is lethal.. only used to ill, or for carriers....Potentially.. but most likely a painful sensation that runs through the body so strong they faint and never wake..._"

Itachi grinned. "**Butai...San....KIREMA!!!!**" Naruto's screams were heard from inside the dome to the outside, and Hinata broke at the sight... "NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

**GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHHGHGHGHGHGHGHHGGHGHGHGHGH**

SORRY SORRY!! again i have been sick, busy, distracted, and ill like hell... but hey I'm back. I will have the next chapter out in less then a week i promise...

Now sorry for the cliffy but i needed to keep you guys in suspense.. i can guess what your thinking. "You did this before" now i told you before too, don;t.. think.. that.. WAY!! XD I CHANGE STUFF AROUND ON YOU!! i am unpredictable. now you can think of every possible chance there is, but one way is the only way.. now i gotta say see ya night night and GOOOOOODBYYYEEEEE!!!!

^_^ JA NE!!!!

PS ALL jutsu used in this chapter is said one way or another in english, find them yourself... now enjoy, see you next chapter....


	14. Prepare, Akatsuki Await!

Heya, again sorry, computers, sicknesses, distractions and family alike, keeping me away from work as usual.. anyway i got a surprising turn around here for you ^_^ enjoy!

Before i get into the story tho i gotta say, my LAST absence turned out to give me less reviews then normal... but no worries I'll figure out some ways to get more people to review... now again before i get into this i need to o some reviews to those ANON's...

Forgot your name, and no Internet, but yes that was no accident, the last Temari was something else, the real Temari only saw that bird fly by. before i go into it tho understand this, no one knows, they think she was moving fast was all, think about it like that XD

Now, after that i can go into the story, so let's rock and roll! OW!!!

STARTO!!!!

**GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHHHHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH**

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hinata cried out, and the fake Itachi's disappeared and so did the dome of fire, to view a burnt, eye-less Naruto, standing on weak gashed feet and a limp hand and arm holding onto the sword still, but only for a moment for it fell to the ground as he did. Itachi closed his eyes. "Now to take you to the lair..."

Shino's bugs ran free but were blown to bits with a fire jutsu, and in the smoke came a gate-less Lee, who was thrown down to the ground with a bent leg, and Temari pulsing her fan into a whirlwind to catch the man, only for the wind to stop and Itachi's eyes trapping her. She fell in a heap as Lee was thrown into her who both slammed into a tree, Shino though, bug-less now, tried a few punches without success and got hit to the ground and formed a small crater.

Hinata fell to her knee's in shock at her love, burnt, broken, and cut open like a piece of useless meat.. and she could not move. Only for the second as her anger rose and she moved on her own, and slammed a palm into Itachi's gut, forcing him back. "Impossible..." Not so, as she did it again, slamming his face to force his body back again then kicking him into the air before raising, only for a knee to catch her gut and force her down.

Itachi sighed. "He warned me... now to keep you busy..." Just as eye contact was made though Hinata's body was lunged forward, she forced herself to get up and attack for her love, and was only an inch away from smashing foreheads, when the contact was briefly made, allowing the Mangekyou Sharingan's nightmarish power, Tsukuyomi.

In the abandoned world of shadows and horror's, Hinata was placed, and found within was only nothingness. Hinata looked around briefly before the world came to a close and began to change to a rather familiar sight. A ragged old mattress, some photo's and some little nic nac's. She gasped, knowing this room. "Naruto's room...but why am i here? Am i in the Sharingan's powers?"

Itachi's voice came through. "Yes, and you will stay here...." Naruto appeared smirking rather sheepishly and naked in front of Hinata who just blushed and didn't move as if she were a statue... "Hey Hinata, so you wanted to see? here i am..." Hinata fainted, but only felt so, as her body was forced up and awake, and Naruto grinned again before walking up and placing her on the bed. "You sure you want us to have some of our little fun time here?" Itachi shivered in his mind before getting everything up to snuff, then touched in with all he could to proceed with his plan. "You will stay and endure this for the next seventy two hours..."

Multiple Naruto's suddenly appeared and hovered above Hinata, all laughing and fighting on who would please her body next, till they all assaulted, taking her clothes off, sucking biting rubbing touching, every single imaginable pleasure racking her body, from the simplest touch to the more complex of pleasure. They did it one by one, then a gang, giving her everything she desired and more, till Itachi came on again. "Seventy one hours, fifty nine minutes and fifty nine seconds to go...." After an hour in that world, she lost her mind, and started screaming till she just enjoyed it all...

Itachi sidestepped the blow Hinata made and watched her convulse and shake, drooling, bleeding and wetting her clothes from chest to pant pockets. "That was incredibly disgusting, but it had to be done..." In truth he was a little bit turned on, watching everything unfold was rather intoxicating but wished it was him with a girl he would spend his life with, but had to keep the images of Naruto in check to torture-pleasure the girl to stop attacking him.

He picked up Naruto and started to walk, feeling tired from having to use two of his strongest moves in order to take down a bunch of kids. "Naruto, your one special guy...." After an hour a shadow came from behind the trees and sighed. "What am i gonna do with you... Itachi... Guess I'll take it then, thanks for not hurting them.. specially her..."

"NO!!" Lee woke up violently in a sandy bed, around him stood Temari, Shino and at the end of the bed Kankuro stood. "Suna?...How did we arrive? last thing i remember is my foot being bent into a million pieces by Itachi..." "Gave us quite a scare ya little shit, thought those green beasts of Konoha had more 'umph' in them." They all turned to see Yugito standing at the door. "Itachi wasn't even fighting, he was just playing with you guys.

Lee growled a bit. "What did you say?! The Handsome Green Devil of Konoha does so have more spirit to fight then that!! he caught me off guard is all!" Yugito laughed. "Sorry, off guard? your the one who went charging in after the bugs gone bye bye... So you can't really say you were off guard, more like on the attack to me."

Shino put a hand on Lee's shoulder to make him lay back down. "Rest..." Kankuro nodded. "Yeah, and don't forget, Hinata got it worst of all, you guys don't really understand her condition, and in fact.. neither do we... It's a mystery." Lee looked to the bed next to him to see a shivering and sweating Hinata, raggedly breathing. "Your kidding... What's wrong with her?..."Kankuro sighed. "not too sure, she has slight bruising on her stomach, maybe Itachi tried to take it easy on her to knock her out but then again that's all the evidence we could muster. We have no mental doctors here to tell us anything, and the only other thing we know sure of it's slightly sexual."

Lee was now even more confused, wondering what that meant. "Why do you say sexual? Sure she's in a sweat, and her breathing suggests it but that's almost the only thing there to prove it. she could have a fever for all we know." "Nope." Kankuro sighed again. "Every time we even lay a feather on her, or touch her in any way or form hard or just not even a single touch yet, she'll shiver and convulse, screaming out. After it ends, we find soaked sheets and beds. It's sexual alright."

Yugito nodded. "Itachi apparently couldn't fight her in his Genjutsu, not when she was so raging mad, but he could calm her and force her into another type of torture, but either way, he's much stronger then all of you, the only way we can beat him is not even here." Temari looked down. "And it's our fault for letting him go one on one with Itachi, hoping he was stronger..."

Larxene scoffed as she appeared at the door. "Your kidding, this is his plan all along. He gets hurt bad enough to go and be where Gaara is, when he gets there he'll have to beat two all alone? I don't think so, now get those faces up and moving cause after a little work here we're gone and heading straight to the hideouts, we don't stop Gaara is safe, Naruto is safe, and Akatsuki is gone for good!"

Shino looked at Lee, his leg still broken, and Hinata, her mind unable to comprehend itself and come from a coma, much like what happened with Sasuke and Kakashi a few years ago. "How do you suppose we do anything, if Itachi is already stronger then all of us combined, and the leader is practically much stronger then that, then how come we'll be going to a dead zone..."

Larxene growled. "Stupid boy! We'll heal Lee, have Hinata regain herself, and gather up missus pot and kettle up in the mountain parts. Afterward we'll go and get Gaara, get Naruto, and let Lee stay while we go back for the exams."

Temari growled back. "Who's this pot and kettle in the mountains? Besides, Lee's leg is busted, and that means our greatest Taijutsu specialist is down, Hinata with her Byakugan is in a coma, Shino's bugs need to get back up again after that fire Jutsu, and my fan is not powerful enough to pop an arm of Akatsuki, how in the world do you think we'll accomplish anything?!"

"Any means necessary of course." Everyone viewed the door to see Naruto, standing there alive and well. "NARUTO!!" Naruto smiled. "Miss me?" Shino stepped up. "Your not Naruto...."

Temari boggled confusedly at what the heck was happening. "huh?!" Naruto smiled still. "Your half right.. I am actually a Kyou Sha, the third level of Clone." Shino nodded. "You are the same energy felt by the real Naruto, but then again.. off.. somehow."

Larxene smiled. "Kyou Sha, or Correct Copy, is Itachi's favorite Technique, everyone presumes Kage Bunshin but then again their only part right." Naruto nodded. "Sadly we have to hurry... Kyou Sha's limit is dependent on the time used since it was active and how many hours since the main body becomes un-active... twenty-four hours, so i have thirty-two and i already used-" "-twelve, you now have twenty, and we need a minimum of eighteen to search up the hideout..."

Naruto smiled more, almost grinning. "Not when i can use jutsu to help. And, we have some help..." An old lady came from the other room. "The names Chiyo, The Puppet mistress of Suna, and... To undo the mistake I've done by setting loose my apprentices son...I will help."

Kankuro nodded. "Sasori will pay for his betrayal, and for his most recent crime." Temari growled. "To kidnap our brother is in-excusable! He's gonna die by any means necessary!" Larxene grinned wide. "That's the spirit, and my type of action, shall we?"

Naruto walked to Lee. "Itachi gone easy, that leg is heal-able, effective immediately." He took the leg and snapped it right then up before shoving it next to Lee's face then allowing it to freely arch up then back down to the bed. Lee looked at it in shock, he didn't even see it, let alone feel it at all. Feel it or not, he heard it, the pops were loud...

Naruto nodded. "Give it an hour, it'll be walkable." he gone to Hinata and sighed. "Itachi is gonna die for this, he did something i find in-excusable myself..." Naruto raised a hand, and let his Raiton element take hold before roughly placing it on Hinata's stomach, and the shocks ran through, but instead of normal responses of screams and convulsing, she groaned out unconsciously and tried to pull away.

After it was over Naruto looked at everyone. "In an hour.. we move. Hinata stays here to heal, right now she's numb so a mentality jutsu, preferably from a Konoha Medi-Nin, or Tsunade, she'll be fine, and now a touch will mean nothing compared to her usual responsive touch sensitivity. Everyone, mount their gear and meet me at the gate."

Naruto left and sighed as he viewed the desert. "Stay alive, you damn Tanuki, we'll get you back one way or another." He smiled as the team was behind him at the gate. Temari smiled. "We're moving out..." Larxene grinned. "Time to bust up some Akatsuki bastards." Lee took his weights off. "Time to finish our mission." Chiyo stood still, looking around. "Sasori... I'm coming to finish what i started."

"Roll out!" Naruto and team ran through the desert at his command, and chased for the hideout.

**GHHGHGHGHGHGHGHGGHGHHGGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH**

Alright i know this isn't very long but i had some things going on, me and my father were sick halfway through, i had a job to do, i've had multiple people come at me with good and bad intentions, and now i am finished.

will be working on the next chapter right as i put this ON the web, and, this is the good part, i will be starting a new story, keep myself fresh. If i use some of my intentional inspiration on something else, as it is right now, i will inspire myself on this story, and i will just keep using whatever thoughts i can muster to give you guys and gals a full experience with this story and the next. After which i will finish up, and i promise you, i will complete these, and if you do not enjoy them, then do not read, but leave a comment at least to give me some collateral to fall back on to use for later on.

See ya later, have a nice day, night, whatever... till next time...

JA NE!!!!


	15. Rescue! The Storm Strikes Down!

Hello, and welcome to another chapter of Kitsune of Whirlpool!!!

Tonight we got a special hit for you Lee fans, and as for you Shino fans out there, your gonna LOVE this. I ALWAYS dream up fight scenes before the inbetween ones. so get ready, for ACTION!!!

Before we go over this though, thanks to all the reviewers, and as to tell you all, my second story is started out, the Naruto Kingdom Hearts crossover in my profile, check it out, hope you enjoy it.

Now, onto the story...

**GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG**

"Now that is why i HATE! Kage.... He gives me advice and still he's dead wrong..." Larxene laughed. "He interfered! You know the rules, he interferes, he better stay here or things go wrong half the time." The team looked up to find a huge boulder blocking a cave entrance, with a heavy seal ontop of it.

Naruto sighed. "I used up fifteen of my hours, and two of which were used with a Shadow clone battle Itachi gave us, i have three more. Sadly an entire hour is needed to prepare for the door busting, at least in Jutsu usage." he looked back. "Lee, first gate, right as i give the order, Chiyo, better be stepping up on your puppets, Sasori ain't going down without a fight."

He created three Kyou Sha's and sent them out, knowing the most possible places were in a diamond formation from the center point. It took only seconds as the Kyou Sha's created Kage Bunshin's to help, and once all four were touched by the Kyou Sha's, the first yelled out with his energy flying. "NOW!!!!"

His energy and chakra spike signaled the other three, and all four ripped a seal each at the exact same time, and as the center boulder was free of Naruto, Lee went into Lotus mode, first gate, and kicked the boulder down. Naruto and gang walked into the rubble, and saw a man with lengthy yellow locks, and a hump-back masked man standing by. Under the yellow haired man lay Gaara, most likely dead.

Temari got ready to draw her fan but Naruto shot an arm forth to stop her. "Your fight is with Deidara, Chiyo, Larxene, you take Sasori." Sasori grinned. "Is it me, or did he just use a clone to trick us? Huh?" Sasori looked to Naruto behind him. "Tell me, should i just disperse the clone? or are you planning on using it to keep me busy?" Naruto grinned. "I wouldn't attack him if i were you, it's the real deal."

Deidara chuckled. "Tell us then why your standing in front of us then? Kage Bunshin i would imagine, your greatest technique." Naruto smiled only a little. "Your wrong, though i don't use this technique much, it's actually Kyou Sha." Sasori laughed under his breath. "Itachi's technique." Naruto shook his head. "Third level of clone, only no one uses it, because Kage bunshin has so many uses over this one, it's used more, but Kyou Sha is able to contain a person when unconscious, and I'm running out of time. Let's go Deidara, you and me have some business to attend to. Sasori though... Chiyo has a few words to say." Sasori hummed in interest.

Deidara stood up and made a large clay bird appear, and hopped on in time to fly off. "Sasori, i trust you to finish off the hag, Un?" Sasori nodded. Temari and Lee sped off to chase. Naruto smiled. "Larxene.. Be careful." And with that a yellow flash and he was away.

Larxene pounded her fist into her other hand, smirking. "I get ya all to myself, one on one, no one upsets Naruto without dealing with me!" She shot her arms to her sides, and Lightning Kunai shot from her knuckles. Sasori chuckled. "Think those small lightning bolts can touch me? Your mistaken, it's going to be my poison taking you down from the inside..."

Larxene growled. "No one.. MESSES WITH NARUTO!" Larxene launched herself forth, and as the tail of Sasori rose to strike she jumped and shot one fist full of lightning bolts, each missing by an inch each, but she grinned all the same. She shot two more, one going way off, the other striking where Sasori was, as he jumped out of the way, only for the out of the way bolt hit him in the back.

The one bolt that hit in the circle made where Sasori was, light grew and disappeared, but for a second as a lightning strike occurred, and Sasori was barbecued by the bolts of lightning coming from within the ground. Larxene landed. "Taki ANBU Taicho, Larxene, Savage Nymph of the storm. I'm no ordinary Kunoichi...." Sasori dropped in ash to the ground, only for a laugh to fill the cave.

Larxene looked up after closing her eyes. "Ready to fight for real?" A red headed boy looked down with a smile. "Your correct in assuming your no ordinary Kunoichi. We did a report on Taki once, but never on you. But question is, how to deal with you without getting hit..." Chiyo stepped up. "Sasori...Give up, or perish like all of Suna's enemies!"

Sasori grinned. "Enemy you say, that's not what Sandaime said!" And after pulling out a scroll, he called forth a puppet unlike anything anyones ever seen. Chiyo though recognized it. "You turned the Third Kazekage into a puppet... the rumors were true...."

Sasori chuckled. "Now, feel the wrath of the Third Kazekage!"

Kyou Sha, Naruto, one of them versed itself at a sight where a seal was, and blocked a katana Attack with his own, grunting. "Your persistent! If i didn't know any better i thought you'd be growing stronger." The copy of the copy looked passive as he raised and dropped his Katana, trying to slash his way through, only to find nothing.

The real copy smiled. "A trap, but a flawed one. This one takes the unsealer's power level and reforms it into a living being, Thing is, it doesn't copy everything. Seals are copied, but mine aren't, and my power of the Kagedoushinkei, uncopyable. Now, feel the sting of the Third eye!"

On Naruto's Copy, an eye symbol appeared, and glowed. The others glowed as well. The first copy of Naruto smiled as he chased Deidara along with Lee and Temari. "Get ready guys, i need only one shot at this." The third eye disappeared, and three explosions took place, each happening somewhere nearby. Naruto smiled more. "Temari! Use your Fuuton Jutsu to get that bird unable to fly!

Temari nodded and jumped into the air then upper-cutted her fan wide, the wind flowing like a Rasengan downwards and forcing the bird of clay down into the branches they were all chasing it on. Deidara forced his chakra back up to raise the bird, but found Naruto in front of him, and in striking pose he managed to hit, but only with a small Rasengan, but powerful enough to condense and explode Deidara's arm clean off, and not his chest as he wanted since Deidara moved to the side.

Naruto fell down as the bird flowed up again. He looked to Temari and Lee. "It's all yours guys... TAKE HIM DOWN!!!" And he vanished in a poof of smoke.

Larxene rammed a fistful of Raiton Kunai into the puppets jaw, and seen it shred some of the wood out, only for an arm to dish out a punch and send her flying to the ground. She got up grinning. 'That's more like it, an enemy unable to tire, and someone of equal power. This will be fun..."

Sasori made the Third suddenly let loose a cage of arms, and Larxene was pressed to dodge everyone, but found it hard to do and got her cloak cut, the leg being torn a little, but her skin still intact.

She dodged right, back-flipped into a small summer-sault then middle of the flip, came back as another arm caught her bottom cape, and pulled her down, but she managed to twist free and dodge more arms, before the final barrage came at her. She raged her lightning around her in hopes it would help lessen the blow she would have and it did, as only one arm caught her, and only a mere scratch in the arm.

She destroyed the arms in a fit of lightning rage, and got up holding her cut. Chiyo frowned. "Larxene-san, are you injured?" Larxene smiled. "Yeah, but no harm done. Poison doesn't work on me, and i guess Akatsuki's investigation ending without my file updated, meaning they didn't figure out, i am healthy and more so, no poison has been able to invade my system without dying."

Chiyo was confused and so was Sasori. "Impossible, my Poison is new, and potent, incurable, no anti-venom, no antidote, or vaccines to prevent effects. Your bluffing." Larxene grinned wide, laughing through her teeth before lightning took hold at her wound which she held. "Naruto knows i don't bluff, i can only lead on. Taki, ANBU Taicho, Larxene the Savage Nymph, is unpoisonable, and the strongest ANBU in the world I am unknown, not even in Bingo Books yet since they can't even find me, I'm a ghost. I have no record, all there is on me, is me, and i only tell those whom i trust." A huge lightning bolt shot from her wound and she grinned more. "Poison dies within my body..."

She pulled her hand away, a long string of purpleish-black and some red made it's way out of her, and she cut it off, and her wound gushed blood for only a moment before stopping. "Here's your poison." Sasori and Chiyo looked in horror and in interest at how this woman could endure such pain.

Larxene grabbed hold of the substance like a handle and suddenly lightning shot out of it and then bent and rolled at her feet, as if it were a common whip. "I only use this on strong enemies, so be honored to be the third to ever see it...but don't expect to have the honor of being the first to see it and live..."

She shot the whip around her in a circle then got more Kunai, but as she did the puppet attacked once more, only to be destroyed with Larxene in front of Sasori. "I had fun boy, but time for you to be finished..." And with that she wrapped him up and down all around in the whip then pulled, only to have a straight whip again and no Sasori, only a ripped cloak. She looked behind her to see Sasori without a shirt, in fact without a human body. Chiyo groaned in her breaths. "Self-puppetation, the cornerstone of all puppeteering, and the forbidden act that left us without a massive force of puppeteers."

Sasori grinned, an evil and violent look in his features. "That is why i chose this form, because it makes me invincible." Chiyo spat down and walked up. "Your only invincible as long as your heart stays intact, otherwise your doomed to fail." Larxene came down and stood by the grandma. "Alright lady, lay it on me, is that black thing with the red symbol the heart chamber?" Chiyo nodded. "Then i have to aim perfectly..." Chiyo looked up at the blonde girl. "Can you do it?"

Larxene frowned. "Not on my own... I might need your help. If you can't hold him, and i miss, we're defenseless, there's a reason i released so much power to get so close and fight Sasori's real body, because i wanted to end it, but that technique is considered my second greatest attack. My first is going to have to beat him.. at the cost of my life..." Chiyo shot up. "Is it that dangerous?" Larxene grinned. "Not if i start, but i like a challenge.. i thought this was gonna work, but with me so low on chakra I'll need about one minute to prepare enough to make it fully work, but i will still die from it. Tell Naruto, I'm sorry..." Chyo closed her eyes. "Tell him yourself when you make it out of here. Now let an old woman show you what age really does to skill."

Chiyo stepped up and used a puppet of her own design to attack Sasori, but he dodged, and she kept trying to trap him with a secret puppet she laid out as he was busy attacking Larxene with the third, and when she got him there th second puppet attacked, and clipped off one of Sasori's whirlwind blades from his back, but did not stun or hurt him. He managed to destroy the puppets easy though.

Sasori smirked. "Clever, Chiyo-sama, still a Puppeteer master till the end. I guess i should take you seriously." He took his last scroll and opened it, only for a hundred puppets to fill the sky, and Chiyo looked down. "You forget my teachings, Sasori-baka. Quality is always better then quantity. She released her own, ten puppets, all in white and different to the last. They all suddenly moved in order, and the fight began.

Chiyo battled the hundreds of puppets, the fattest taking down five in one slamming ground strike, the smallest zipping past and slashing dozens of dozens in half in an instant, three puppets sucking the hundreds in and destroying them, Chiyo and Sasori fought puppet against puppet, and it would seem that Sasori was losing but he grinned all the same. "Why, Chiyo-sama, if i didn't know any better i thought i'd seen you sweat. Having trouble keeping up? thats what age does to the body, while i stay young and strong, you grow old and weak."

Chiyo smiled. "Nice to know your not invincible, because soon your going to die." All ten suddenly changed tactics and went kamakaze, and started destroying more puppets then ever, but getting damaged and hurt without their defensive strategy in place. Soon there was only a dozen of Sasori's against a slightly broken one from Chiyo. "The ten finger technique is used to make ten puppets move at once, and increases a puppeteers abilities by three times their normal skill, and with the white band of puppets i made myself, their quality took you down. Now i use the ten finger technique on one puppet, to master it's skills to finish the battle."

Sasori dispatched all his puppets, and managed to kill the last puppet, at the cost of all the others. Now they were puppet-less. Chiyo sighed. "Ten puppets for each one of mine, but two were purely defense, and they are movable like real shinobi, not static and unpredictable like other puppets. It took longer, and my chakra is starting to lower, but i leave his to Larxene-chan now."

Sasori looked over and saw Larxene walking up, but she stopped before raising her arms, her body forming a cross. "Light from the Heavens, bring forth the rage, savagely taking down the enemy of your cage, destroy with me as your spirit, the enemy of mine within a minute, using the power of pent up anger, using me, your only stranger, now bring it forth, come to me, TO STRIKE DOWN ALL FOES AND YOUR GREATEST ENEMIES!!!" A bolt shot through and hit Larxene, and with her covered in Lightning from had to toe, no one saw her smirking, and only know this was the end.

The lightning vanished mostly, but bolts shot past Larxene's body from side to side as power rained over her body. She growled in anger. "Sasori, be honored.. the first to see this technique, and first to die from it!" Chiyo was even shocked from this and felt the energy come past her, but Sasori was scared for his life and stepped back. He felt as if his death was near.

She stepped once and a lightning strike hit near her, and the next hit again by her side. As she walked the sky shot bolts at her. "No one messes with Naruto, mentally, physically, or emotionally, and you are going to die, one way or another Even if i sacrifice my life in order for Naruto to live on! DIE FUCKER!!!" She was behind him and shot a fist, sending Sasori into the ground, a small fire making it's way to his side, a kick sent another fire through his chakra coils and forced him into the air only for Larxene to be there standing like a god above him. "**RAITON: YOFUN BORUTO YARI!!!!!**" (Lightning style: Rage Bolt Spear)

And she flipped upside down and a bolt encompassed her and shot Sasori through the chest before standing under him, panting in angry exhaustion. Sasori fell like a rag-doll and landed in front of her. She frowned before looking up to Chiyo. "I've missed...." She stood and took a step back before falling backwards and sighing her last breath away. She rushed in and found the pulse still flowing. Shino took a step inside and let his bugs fly.

After they encompassed Larxene Chiyo looked back. "Her lungs and heart stopped, the pulse is her last life source, but there's a problem, it won't last long." Chiyo took her hand and a green light forced it's way into Larxene's body. This wasn't meant for the living, but it will do, to save her." Shino nodded before looking at Sasori's body. "That him." Chiyo looked back and found no heart chamber, her eyes growing wide in shock. "Gaki! BEHIND YOU!"

Sasori took his blade and sliced it into Shino's body, only for him to vanish into a million bugs. "Interesting how i felt i was gonna die, and i would have if it weren't for her mis-calculation. Lightning can strike so unpredictably."

Shino whacked Sasori into the ground with a powerful bug-fist. "Lightning can move directly in one motion, but it never misses." Sasori turned and sliced the fist in two, and tried for Shino's head only for another fist to turn into a shield, and block, then push him back. Shino took point and speared his bugs into Sasori's chest only to have a kick send him back.

Shino stood and stepped back, arching backwards to try and dodge the slice heading at his heart, and succeeded but was kicked into the air, only to have Sasori slice again, but stopped from the bugs in his arms. Shino flew back and made a huge shield only to have most of his bugs sliced up and Sasori in front of him. Shino did not move, and it worked as Shino was unharmed, and Sasori smiled as his body stopped, the blade only one inch away from Shino's eye.

Sasori smiled still. "Your good. And your right, Lightning never misses, unless it was intentional. Larxene hit alright..." Shino looked down at the bleeding chamber. "Your chamber is broken on the inside, you were a time-bomb." Sasori chuckled. "Yes. Listen carefully Konoha Shinobi. A week from now, i was supposed to meet with a spy i had planted in Oto, and Itachi had told how Konoha had a grudge with Oto. Take down Orochimaru for us, and yourself. It's at Iwa's famous heavenly bridge. Good luck.. Kono...ha.. Shi...no...bi..." And with that Sasori fell dead, his heart chamber falling apart.

Chiyo sighed. "Larxene is fine. Now we just need to save Gaara." Shino nodded and took his remaining bugs, making a bed for Gaara, Naruto and Larxene to lay in as they left. Chiyo grunted. "Hurry Temari-san, we need the resurrection to happen with the family nearby."

Lee and Temari followed the bird for a mile out after Naruto disappeared, and thought of a plan to use. They could only think of one thing, and decided to do it. Lee went into the fourth gate of Lotus and launched forth, catching the birds tail enough for Deidara to lose balance, and that's when Temari used a gust of wind to form a tornado to suck and blow Deidara off his clay creation.

Lee jumped up and kicked Deidara's stomach in, making him fly down to a fan that ripped his spine in two, but that was not over as Lee came again and started punching faces and kicking ass, a punch to the stubs of arms, a knee to the chin, he was too fast and Deidara was losing consciousness, he was going to pass out, but he did one final move and sucked in enough air before blowing himself to bits.

Lee was blown back and Temari stopped as they saw it. Deidara had blown himself up to stop Lee from attacking. "Un...Dangerous..." They looked up to see Deidara again. "It would have been very bad to be caught up in that.: lee did it again, but was kicked this time, and flew back to Temari, but for a second as he launched again, dodging the foot this time and kicking Deidara's head, who flew off on his bird, and thought he was safe.

Lee though didn't think so and roared, his power growing more as he entered the fifth gate. He kicked the bird, and it was powerful enough to crack, and even break the bird in half, and blowing it up in both Deidara's and Lee's face. This time Temari and Lee know he was still alive, but he was nowhere to be found. Lee came from his lotus and fell to his knee's in a heap of hurt and exhaustion Temari got him up, using her shoulders to support his back and shoulders with the arm around her and carried him by the belt up the trench and into the forest.

Only a moment though had clouds started to appear and they looked up at the sudden storm. Lightning came down as soon and sudden as the clouds themselves came to be. Temari sighed. "Looks like we're in for a storm... Chiyo, don't try anything foolish."

A Kyou Sha of Naruto grunted as he stood up looking face to face with a white cloaked figure. "Gaki's these days... Nine tails, you disappoint me, i heard about how you beat up on our number five, but man did he over exaggerate. I was thirsty for some of that blood of yours to stain my perfect diamond, but your to quick, i was thirsty for a good fight, but your not even laying a finger on me."

Naruto growled. "And who might you be asshole?" The man laughed hard before appearing behind Naruto, sword swinging down hard. Naruto dodged it but the man didn't move. "Disappointing... Give me a good fight, and only then will i allow my name to pass these lips." And with that the man vanished in a white light.

Naruto sighed. After that he felt a bolt strike down near him, no where NEAR the cave and knew one thing from this clear day having a storm... "LARXENE!!!" He dispelled and the real Naruto suddenly woke up in the bugs. "What?...Shino, your here?" Shino turned as did Chiyo and they both smiled. "Glad to have you back in the living Gaki. Your bug friend here was worried you'd never come from that coma." He looked around and found Larxene and Gaara next to him.

He felt her pulse and sighed in contentment. "I felt for sure she was going to die..." Chiyo nodded. "She almost did gaki. That move she performed was pretty powerful, managed to hit Sasori before the chamber managed to escape, but she used too much chakra it almost killed her. Thank her for the moves precautions to that move's after-effects."

Naruto was confused. "What do you mean Chiyo? What happened?" Chiyo sighed and they started moving again. "Her heart and lungs stopped working, she was running on a low battery. It was the massive dose of lightning power within her that kept her spirit alive and in her body long enough for me to save her life. Never knew how powerful that stuff as, only thought it was a stupid element."

Naruto sighed. "Gaara ok?" Shino shook his head. "Dead, for now anyways. Chiyo will revive him." Naruto understood what that meant and looked down.

After a second he smiled looking at her. "Chiyo, thank you for saving Larxene-chan, if there's anything i can do to repay you before your gone from us, please ask me to do it for you." Chiyo smiled and looked back.

"What you can do for me, is tell the old man how sorry i am to have broken my promise." Naruto smiled and nodded. "Consider your apology sent Chiyo-sama." She nodded and they walked off into a clearing of the forest nearest to Suna, and found Temari and Lee waiting.

Naruto got up and looked at Lee, smiling before patting his back. "Come on Lee, your stronger then this." Lee suddenly jumped and fell to the ground, but before Temari could get to him, as Naruto had a hand halting her body, Lee stood up on his own and he looked at himself. 'What is this? I went into the gates, how could i be ok after that so suddenly?"

Naruto grinned. "Remember when i first came back? i gave you a pat on the back?" He nodded. "I placed a seal there to help heal your body after using the gates, i kind of figured you might have needed it sometime soon, and i was right. Always follow your gut huh buddy?" He nodded and they clapped hands, holding and arm-wrestling a little bit before they got down to business.

Shino laid Larxene down then Gaara near Chiyo who started her Jutsu. Not too son had it begun, had Chiyo started coughing up a little blood, panting from too much use of such a Jutsu. Naruto laid his hand on hers and smiled. "It won't due for both of you to be dead. And you want him alive as much as the rest of us, for your own reasons. You can always back out of this though, you do realize."

Chiyo smiled and nodded. "I know i can, and i probably should, this is a foolish thing to do, but if it means happiness for Suna, and to the people i care about still, then i shall give my life to ensure Gaara's rule on a peaceful Suna is not in vein from his death." Naruto nodded and started pumping his Chakra inside her body, and allowed her to complete her jutsu.

When the jutsu was done Chiyo laid herself down and thanked them all for their care before closing her eyes and breathing her last breath, content and happy with herself before dying. Gaara woke up a few minutes later wondering why everyone was crying. "Naruto, your here? What happened to me? is Akatsuki gone from here?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, i came to save ya buddy. I'm not the only one either." Temari hugged her brother from behind. "Gaara, your finally back with us. Thank kami your alright..." Gaara smiled and looked around to see everyone.

Naruto, Lee, Shino, A girl he didn't know, and then someone he knew and cared for. "Chiyo-sama..." Naruto looked and closed his eyes. "Yeah, She gave her life to revive yours from losing that beast you had." Gaara looked at her before trying to stand, failing but Naruto caught him and helped him over to her.

Gaara bowed his head, as did everyone else who could. He opened his eyes and lifted his head a tad bit and smiled. 'Chiyo-sama was a magnificent Puppet master, and a loyal Suna citizen. Thanks to her, Suna will stay safe as long as i, and my friends and family, can stand. With this, we say thank you, Chiyo-sama, and rest in whatever place you are now, happily, and watch over us as we do what we can in your honor."

Everyone smiled before they decided to walk, Shino using his bugs to carry Larxene and Chiyo back to Suna. It was a long walk, and when they finally returned to Kankuro, a woken Hinata, Chiyo's partner, and Baki, they all smiled. They had returned safe and sound.

After the burial of Chiyo, and Naruto using her apology, Everyone gathered at the gate. Gaara, Kankuro and Temari stood on one side, everyone else on the other, the desert to their backs. "Well Gaara old pal, this is where i hit the road."

Gaara nodded and put a hand out. Naruto smiled and placed his over Gaara's and they stood there hand in hand, staring at the other happily. They let go and Naruto looked to Lee. "Hey Lee, thought you were staying." Lee looked blank for a moment then shocked. "OH! S-Sorry Naruto-san, i forgot, i was too busy in the heat of battle to think of what i was doing here." He walked over to Gaara's side and saluted Naruto. "Thank you Naruto, report to the Hokage i will be staying here from now, and a messenger bird will return my Konoha Headband when the transaction of my new Suna status is confirmed."

Naruto nodded. "Have fun then. See ya around." With a few more good-bye's, and a sudden kiss from Yugito that left Temari stunned, unconscious and in the sand, the two groups parted. Lee was invited to stay with gaara, and Temari went off to talk with the council.

Kankuro walked with Lee and Gaara back to the Compound, and let them rest. Gaara was first to take a bath, since the sand was uncovered in the sun of the desert, he did kind of stink now, unlike ever before. It took a moment but suddenly Gaara screamed and Lee and Kankuro opened the door to see a naked Gaara...with two impressive B-cups to have suddenly appeared, and nothing between his.. or rather now, HER legs. Lee and Kankuro promptly fainted...Baki soon after once he came after hearing the scream himself.

Kage who was in Konoha smirked. Hie looked at him and was wondering what made him smile like that. "What's going on Kage?" Kage laughed a bit before looking towards Hie. "Suna is going to be very crazy now, especially since Gaara's a woman."

Hie dead-panned but ignored and tried not to imagine anything. Kage just laughed more before returning to his thoughts. "_Lee, your in for a VERY wild ride... be careful or else you might not live past a week there_."

**GHGHGHGHGHGGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGGHGHGHGHGHGHGGHGHGHGHHGHGH**

Now there's a chapter i had 'fun' writing. it's a little iffy right now cause I'm wrapped up in a LOT of other things but i tried to make it as good as possible. For those of you confused with this chapter, review or message me I'll try to answer any and all questions i can. Other then that, read, enjoy, review tell me how i did, and wait a week or two for the next chapter.

Right now it's my priority to catch up on my other story and let out the second chapter, and if you are reading my new story, then i really hope you enjoy it as well, and please, if possible, review and tell me what you think of the START of the universe i created.

I need rest, and something to eat, so see ya, R and R, and have a nice day.

JA...NE!!!!


	16. Naruto Breaks Down, The Animal Released!

This is the next chapter, and it's gonna be a doozy to write, so if you think, it was easy, coming up with all the action in this chapter to make ALL the people who like this story happy, and even the new ones give me a review.

Now, cause i don't want to postpone this chapter any longer from you with silly little author notes, here you go, enjoy.

STARTO!!!!!!!!!!

**GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHHGGH**

"AHHRG!!!" Naruto collapsed in the forest nearby Konoha, and as he went to his knee's, Hinata on his back, his hand gripped at his chest. Everyone came to his aid, Larxene noticing his hand first. "Naruto, don't tell me.. You activated the eye didn't you?"

Shino sent a few bugs to check the vitals and saw something unusual. A powerful surge of Chakra was slowly rising from him. Yugito recognized the power of such chakra and frowned. "The nine tails is gone, how can this powerful chakra still be within him..."

Naruto grunted, his body convulsing before he spat out blood. Larxene took her hand and placed it over Naruto's, and allowed her electric touch to stop the flux from the Third Eye. Larxene sighed as he stopped tensing up. She looked to Yugito and Shino. "He'll be fine until we get to Konoha... Till then, we better keep a watch on him, no clue how long it'll be until my healing jutsu will keep hold inside of him."

Naruto shook his head though, getting up. After a few steps he went back to his knees, and Larxene found his eyes vacant and unheeding to what was going on. She frowned more before getitng Hinata from his shoulders and carrying her, herself. "Yugito, Shino, take Naruto to the village, Hinata's priority to get to the Hospital for Tsunade, When you get to Konoha though, Jiraiya is your main concern, he'll be at the Namikaze estate most likely, waiting for Naruto to return."

Yugito looked a little confused before asking her own question. "Why are you taking Hinata and not Naruto? you love him don't you?" Larxene smiled. "I do, but he'd never forgive me if Hinata didn't get treatment right away. And I'm the fastest of the group, except Naruto but he's at a critical stage." Yugito nodded, accepting the answer before having Shino help her in getting Naruto on his feet.

Larxene took off at top speed, leaving the three in the dust as she hoped to get Hinata to Tsunade in a minute flat. "Naruto, you didn't have to use that....There must've been another way right?..." She didn't dwell on it though. As she hit the gates of Konoha, she didn't care as to stop from the guards, but she did when ANBU showed up in front of her.

She growled. "OUTTA THE WAY!" An ANBU in red gasped as he seen the figure coming up. "Move! It's Larxene!" ANBU didn't have much of a choice as Larxene rushed through their blockade and kept going without a second to spare with them. Mantis looked carefully. "That was.. Hinata... What happened?"

Larxene had ran through town in seconds and made it into the Hokage tower, now stopping for a breath as she used all her strength to speed her way up stairs and past gu8ards before entering the Hokage's office She had stopped to see Kushina talking with Tsunade, and both had gotten ready to fight after all the ruckus.

They looked at Larxene's face before seeing an unconscious Hinata on her back. The two women rushed over, Kushina to stop the guards from attacking and explained to them easily that this was a friend bringing a priority to their medical attention, Tsunade taking Hinata and setting her down with Larxene sitting down to recover herself.

Kushina was first to speak. "Larxene, what happened? and where's Naruto?" Tsunade checked the girl and found a high amount of Raiton energy flowing inside her and among her skin. Larxene shook her head. "Hinata's been in a coma for a day, Naruto ran into Itachi on the way to Suna. Naruto's probably entering the village as we speak though, in very bad shape himself, Shino and Yugito with him and carrying him to the Namikaze Estates."

Tsunade looked at her before sighing, leaving her medical work. "Probably for Jiraiya, but still, if it's serious enough he can't even walk on his own, then he should see me." Larxene shook her head again. "He's fine for now, i made sure to keep his heart going with my own energy until he reaches Jiraiya-sama. And it is only he who can help Naruto."

Tsunade sighed again before running a Medical jutsu to Hinata's head. "She's been jolted up, but other then that, the reversal on her mental state will take at least an hour." Larxene smiled. 'She'll be fine though. The reason she has electricity flowing inside her is because of Naruto, he had to numb her body, or she'd be having non-stop orgasms." Tsunade frowned and Kushina grew a little upset.

Larxene stopped them though. "No, Itachi had to, Using anything like his normal torture on a Byakugan user, and with her training with Naruto, she's know how to get out, he had to use Naruto and a sexual torture to keep her distracted enough to put her into a coma."

They didn't have to like it though. Tsunade thought a moment before frowning again, looking at Kushina. "Isn't Jiraiya off to investigate a white cloaked man near the Hokage mountain?" Kushina perked up before getting really panicked. "OH NO! your right, and Naruto's critical from what Larxene said, I'll go get Jiraiya to the Estate ASAP!!!"

She rushed off, hoping to find and re-route Jiraiya to the Estates in time.

Jiraiya was at the Hogake's back, behind the great mountain where he followed a man in white. he had finally caught up and the man looked un-tired, as Jiraiya had a little bit of a hard time keeping up with this speed demon. Jiraiya stood in front, about fifty feet away he could tell from their height. "Your speed, it's as if you were trained to run and not fight."

The man stayed passive, as if a statue. Jiraiya though growled. "Damn it answer me! What is Shirohakumei doing in Konoha!?" Jiraiya was prepared to land a quick blow, however before he could even start a jutsu the man raised a hand into the air. "We're here...for Naruto."

Jiraiya smirked before the man suddenly appeared in front of him, not even moving a leg. Jiraiya managed to dodge the first blow but was kicked into the air by a swift kick, and then grabbed by his belt to be slammed back of his head first into the mountain. Jiraiya got up in time to see the man glide away, as if he was wearing skates. "Chakra wheels, very impressive ability to speed yourself up... What does he want with Naruto when he's not even here..."

Bad Question as Kushina managed to slide down the mountain behind him. he looked up at her panicked face and wondered why she was in such a hurry. "Jiraiya, Naruto's back, and from what Larxene told us, in critical condition!"

Jiraiya was suddenly gone, running back to the estates, where he was sure Naruto was heading, and sure that was were Shirohakumei would be heading to cut off Naruto. He growled as he put his Sage Chakra into it, and jumped high into the air and long from his starting point without having to worry about time.

At the Namikaze Estates Shino and Yugito stopped with Naruto between them, limp and panting heavily in a heavy hot sweat. Shino was first to speak. "Who might you be? Your not Jiraiya." The man raised a hand and stepped forth, not speaking. Yugito and Shino took a step back before a flash of yellow appeared in front of them.

Shiono and Yugito both gasped at this, knowing who it was. Yugito didn't think he'd be here this time of day though... Minato frowned. "Shirohakumei is acting very recklessly, sending over their quickest member after Naruto, who only just returned.

The man laughed before floating up into the air a little bit. "Minato... Didn't expect you to be around, heard you went into a death state back when Kyuubi attacked years ago." Minato stared the man down, not flinching not even when the man was upon him.

before Minato could act though Jiraiya slammed a Rasengan into his back, before blocking a punch from behind.

The man had created a clone, and used it to kill anyone who hit him. Jiraiya looked behind hims, struggling against the fist trying to break his arm. "Minato, think you could handle it from here?" Minato thought a moment before taking Jiraiya and rushing away before two more clones appeared and tried to smash them into bits.

The trio of the man became a solo act once again. Minato frowned. "Not alone, but your attention is not with me, go, take Naruto and the others away from here, I'll buy some time till Kushina can catch up." Jiraiya got up nodding with a pat onto his students shoulder before catching Naruto from Shino and Yugito. "Let's run you two!"

Shino stayed to see the face of the Yondaime, but Yugito grabbed his arm, silently giving him a signal to disappear. He nodded before following her and Jiraiya. Minato grabbed ten Kunai, one on each finger. The white cloaked man stook a step forth. "You really should think about this, your not skilled enough alone to take ME on."

Minato jumped forth, laying two Kunai of his specialty and trying three at the man's head, who dodged back the first one, before turning and going down, his back to Minato, then jumped to the side to dodge the third. Minato, during the three throws had laid two more Kunai, and three one way off. He then laid one at his feet where the man once stood and smiled. "Your in my trap."

The man moved out of the circle and symbol that made up Minato's trap only for Minato to appear in front of him and cut his hood at his cheek. The man stood off the end and looked around, and felt as if there was something he didn't think about with this technique.

Minato looked battle ready, not at all ready to explain. The man laughed. "Unless you put seals here under the ground, there is no way you could have done this, and it would take time to do this effectively. Tell me, how did you manage this?"

Before Minato could act or answer, Kushina roared from the air and sliced the man's cloak from shoulder to hand, only to have the man escape unharmed. She smirked, her eyes glowing red as her eyes. "Time to die, the Red Death, is here to protect her son!"

The man laughed more, his arm showing from the rip in his cloak. "If you hadn't have roared, you would have had my arm at your feet." Kushina and Minato both had their weapons ready to strike. The man shook his head. "Your not going to have me stay here, when i need to catch Naruto."

Two clones appeared to catch Kushina and Minato, but their quick strikes made short work of them, and when they looked again, the man was gone. Minato growled with Kushina, both starting to run after the man, hoping to catch Jiraiya quickly. "Damn it!"

Kushina ran beside her man. "Minato-kun, how does our boy look?" Minato growled. "Bad, he wasn't even able to produce a Chakra spike with me around, and you know his chakra is connected to us and Kyuubi-san." Kushina didn't hesitate and went into her full bloodline limit, her body becoming red, her hair flaring all over before she became a red blur past Minato.

Jiraiya stopped, seeing the man in front of him. "Damn it, Minato, hurry..." He saw the sleeve missing and thought Kushina did that, and hoped she had her full limit activated when she tried that, or she would be very much in danger.

The man raised a hand. "Give me the Kyuubi, or i will have to use dangerous measures." Jiraiya set Naruto down and stepped up. "Yugito, take Naruto away from here.. NOW!" Yugito took Naruto from behind Jiraiya and picked him up into her arms before trying the roof to find Larxene, hoping she could help Naruto's condition until the white cloaked man was gone.

The white cloaked man sighed. "Sorry to say, but letting Naruto go like that was a very bad idea." Jiraiya didn't care, and planned ahead. He had already sent Yugito away, and the entire show was for the man to be mislead. The man moved only to have his hood lost from Kushina's full power unleashed upon him. He slide back in a skate before rolling forth again and sending a large combo of kicks ahead.

Kushina cut his arm a little, a small slash appearing on his elbow, but he continued trying to hit Kushina, who dodged and blocked all that came her way. She turned. "GO! GET NARUTO NOWWWW!!!!" Jiraiya didn't hesitate from THAT command and went off.

The man growled, his green eyes staring passively at Kushina, a short amount of golden locks. Kushina cut and jumped, trying to kill the man, actually laying a blade along his shoulder, and cut into his chest an inch deep. She let loose another roar of rage and aimed for his heart, but found him gone. She stayed there in attack mode before her energy filled the area. "FUCK YOU! YOUR DEAD!"

The man sped across the roof tops, hovering in the air as he tried hard to catch up to Naruto. He had caught up indeed to Yugito resting with Naruto beside her. The man smiled. "Well, Jiraiya mislead me. Now pretty little girl, hand him over, or your going to be very much dead..."

Yugito put her hands together. "NO!" And a very powerful explosion took place where the man was and he had to go back before he held his slightly burnt arm, going to the edge again and saw Yugito in shock. "No way... That was my best trap!"

The man growled before dropping down, Yugito tackled Naruto and took him into the clearing, holding him in front of her, as her back was to the man. "Your not getting Naruto! Larxene would kill me if you take him!" The man looked angry but before he could walk a powerful energy took the are by storm. Yugito stopped holding Naruto to lay on the ground, struggling against the powerful Chakra in the air, almost suffocating her.

Naruto stood up, shaking as he did. The man growled again. "What is this. You were supposed to be weakened!" Naruto took a step forth, and whispered in a low voice. "Get... Out...Get... Out... Get... Out" He stepped forth again and again, closing in on the man. He looked up at the man with a vacant, but angry look. "Get...Out... Get... Out... GET...OOUUUUT!!!!"

He rushed up and knocked the wind from the man in white, then vanished, only a second took place for Naruto to cut the man's spleen, then rip his bone apart from his perfectly fine arm, breaking it in a million pieces. He took the man's leg and threw him up before cutting the man's foot off then punching his face in and forcing him out of the village.

Naruto stood in a rage before seeing Yugito laying on the ground and roared, his tails flowing behind him and glowing. "GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!!!!" Yugito gasped as he flashed, only for Larxene to take the sword into her heart. She smiled, holding Naruto. "Don't... Let... Him... take over...Naruto-kun...Please..." She used the last for her Raiton chakra stored up and gave him a super shock until he was unconscious.

Naruto let go of his sword and fell to the ground. Larxene took the sword from her chest and smiled, letting it fall. "Naruto...Kun...I will see you...When you wake..." She had fallen too, almost dead. Yugito got up with Jiraiya, Minato and Kushina getting them all up and all of the team, Shino included who had fallen from the Chakra spike, all went to Tsunade at the hospital.

Inside Naruto he growled, having seven tails flowing behind him, and a copy of him, fully red with seven behind him as well. Naruto took flight and tackled the copy of him but had himself kicked up and having to take his sword, blocking the copies from hitting him. They stayed suspended in mid air for a moment. "GET OUT OF MY BODY! NOW!"

The copy laughed. "No way, this is my body too you know!" Naruto crossed his sword against the copies and threw him back down. "There's no way in hell this is your body!"

The copy laughed. "Kyuubi didn't tell you? When you become a tailed beast, when you started as a human, the animal side has to come out somewhere, and the only way for it to be stopped is by a special way. If the new Hanyou of a Tailed Beast, easily gains the powers, the animal side will never show up until the power suddenly awakens inside the new Hanyou, and when that power is unleashed, so is the animal side, and that is what happened here."

Naruto frowned. "But i needed to release it, and i had hoped i was close enough to stop such a disaster." The copy, or animal within, grinned. "You were, if you had but just waited until after your first match of the final exam, then i would have never been manifested."

Naruto grew angrier. The Animal used the Hirashin to catch Naruto but found a sword to his throat. "Your not me, so you do not know this, and whether your inside me or not, your still not going to stay here." The Animal laughed. "I'll leave you alone, but be warned... I will never leave your body entirely, because i AM you Naruto, i am your Animal side."

Naruto growled as he tried to slice the copies throat, in order to fail at it when the Animal side vanished. He stood their in the darkness, an eight tail showing forth behind him. "There's no way your taking control of my body... It's mine, and even if you are a side of me, your not going to hurt anyone i care about."

The animal laughed, echoing in the darkness. "I already did, we were in deep battle here, but your body started to move on it's own with the massive amounts of power being used within your own sub-conscious, and attacked, i don't know who but it attacked before being electrocuted. Did you not feel that lightning bolt rush through you? I wonder if you killed off that lovely Larxene, see for yourself, go ahead, i won't make a fuss till later on...Promise..."

Naruto growled before caring more about what happened on the outside. He did know that if the Animal side was right, and he was him, then the promise he made was staying for good. He exited his body after calming down to three tails.

He awoke to find a working Shizune, trying hard to get some supplies for something. He got up and grunted, feeling part of himself feel dull and numb, but hurtful at the same time to be using and not even feel it. Shizune turned to a waking Naruto and sighed in relief. "Naruto, your ok..." He nodded. "What happened? And is everyone ok?"

Shizune frowned. "Naruto, Larxene is in critical condition, she's being treated right now in surgery. From what Shino told us, this would be the second time she came so close to death, her body still has not recovered and Tsunade is seeing to her personally to keep her alive. Hinata is fine, just some rest, other then that, there's nothing else to worry about."

Naruto punched a small hole in the wall. "Damn it...." He let a tear fall before getting up. "Take me to her, let me see Larxene now..." Shizune nodded and helped Naruto walk through the hospital. They entered a viewing room to see the surgery, ten Medic-Nin's and Tsunade were chanting and using seals of all kinds to try and help Larxene stay alive.

Naruto looked down before getting up on his own wobbly legs, holding onto his chest as his lungs started to constrict. he walked out of the room before being stopped by Kyuubi. "The Animal side started acting up...Didn't it... Naruto didn't answer, just walked off again.

Kyuubi put a hand on him to stop. "You can't walk away from this, Not even i could. Naruto, the Animal side will destroy you, and your friends, and your loved ones, and it won't stop until it takes control. Your buying into it's trap." Naruto growled, his chakra flaring a little bit. "Get off me...." Kyuubi did the only thing she could and pulled hard, giving Naruto a knuckle punch to the jaw. "LISTEN TO ME DAMN IT!" Naruto retaliated to black out for a moment, and when he regained himself a second later he seen a very unconscious Kyuubi with a twisted shoulder, almost sickening at the site of it.

He took a step back before running off, scared out of his mind, hoping to outrun anyone who cared about him, wanting to be alone to sort things out. The animal didn;t let him go so easy. "_**Naruto, oh so close, you had a chance to find out what you needed to know, but instead got angry at me, and thought kyuubi was me, HAH! Your not getting rid of me this way, and i'll just keep pushing and pushing until your all mine.**_"

Naruto ran and ran faster until he reached the gates of Konoha, then running past and into the vast forest. hee cried as his running began to bog down. Soon, he cried more then he ran, when he sat down in a deep dark forest where he knew no one would get him.

"WHAT!?" Kushina winced. "Naruto ran away!? NO! What happened!? Where did he go!?" Kushina frowned. "I... Don't know, all i can say is he ran away after knocking Kyuubi out" Beikiju gritted her teeth. "Well what happened? Something had to have happened if he knocked Kyuubi out!"

Yugito nodded. "Naruto has released his Animal side, and is taking it kind of roughly. He's been a Jinchuriki for so long, the only animal side he had WAS kyuubi, now he has to fight his own mind and body." Beikiju sighed, frowning. "The only way to win against it is to become one with it."

Minato looked at the two Jinchuriki. "Naruto's Animal side? This is a side effect of Kyuubi's power then am i right?" Yugito nodded. "Nibi told me a lot about the tailed beasts. Ichibi was a maniac, and with Gaara being so unstable at a young age, the madness took him over. Nibi's animal, that i would have had to deal with, is sexual in nature, the Sanbi is a bit of a carnivore, and the Yonbi hates anyone who tries to get near, so if the Jinchuriki made friends and lost the animal inside, then his or her friends would be dead."

Beikiju nodded. "The higher classed beasts, like the Hachibi and Kyuubi are more animalistic in nature then that. Hachibi is a power source of pure rage when released, but the Kyuubi is Pure power alone. With great power comes the bad and the good. The power of Kyuubi made some people run from fear, some so angry they had to fight, others enjoy it's sight and lastly just cry with their last tears. Now we're in deep water, Naruto's Animal has shown... Kyuubi found she could get rid of such energy by finding a release of some sort, but Naruto is different, so things might take awhile. I just wish i could help him somehow..."

Minato sighed, as Yugito walked off to find Shizune. Beikiju stayed before smiling. "I was going to be one of his lovers... Now i have to find a way to get Larxene and Hinata to wake up to help me give him what he needs." She walked off to Hinata's room to figure things out. The Hokage couple thought about everything that has transpired so far.

Naruto stopped crying and decided it might be time to go back, seeing as he let out everything he could manage, and was now calm again. "Now now now, crying doesn't make the nightmares go away.." Naruto looked back to see a grinning man look up at him from the shadows. "What's the matter? The fox bite you in the ass?"

The man came out and showed his face, a pale white skin amongst silver white hair came from the darkness. "Tell me your not thinking about quitting on me now, I've yet to get everything about you into record." Naruto growled. "What do you want!?"

The man grinned evilly, his features changing to pure and utter evil and terrifying. His teeth showing razor sharp spikes of teeth, eyes glowing with a dark and eery green, his skin crawling. "You Naruto, I want you..." his skin torn to shreds as millions of slimy green tentacles started to surround and cover Naruto from head to toe, capturing him before pulling him in and then, disappearing inside the man's body before he himself vanished in thin air.

**GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGGHHGHGHGHG**

Well this was horrible, i feel like i'm getting worse XD....Sorry fella's, if you think it was bad tell me and I'll put it on hiatus, that way i can rethink what the frick i'm doing here and maybe REMAKE this chapter.

If you enjoyed it then i'm glad, but until said otherwise i'll be waiting for your reviews while thinking on my next move... by the way, if i have to put this story on hiatus, i'll MAYBE! think about getting out of Naruto's way for a few chapters, and telling things from other points of view, maybe Sasuke's, or Itachi's, heck i might even do Gaara to keep you guys and girls occupied. Well...see ya next chapter.

Ja Ne.


	17. The Chaos Ensues, Naruto's Fight Goes On

Now here we go, starting up the next chapter, and i DO SO HOOOOPE you enjoy. By the way, for those of you who reviewed, thank you all for your support, and for all the readers out there thank you for making this story a wonderful experience for everyone.

Now, before i go into the creepy stating you might think is really stupid, remember this... I like to confuse and make you all wonder what the heck I'm up to. Why? Easy, because i was once like you, i read reviews before reviewing myself because i planned on seeing what readers liked so i could write my own story, like this, and PLEASE you all.

Before you review in confusion and "what the hell?" attitudes, think about every word i use. look at it from EVERY angle. why is Naruto so weak? Why did Hinata suddenly appear? Why is it Shikamaru seems to want to kick everyones butt or just plain, what is the author thinking?

Now, please enjoy, and review if you can, it helps the process along so the next chapter is more detailed and better to read.

STARTO!!!!!!

**GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG**

Naruto rolled into a ball, gasping and panting, grunts of rage and cries of grief filling the air of darkness as white eels and leech's attached and choked along his body, he couldn't stop them, he had fought so hard only to fail. He had just accepted this... "**Giving up so soon?**"

Naruto tensed as his red animal self appeared before him in the darkness. "**Come on, your Naruto, the Hanyou of the Kyuubi! Fight! Take out all that rage, release me! We'll destroy everything keeping us from real power!**"

Naruto growled but cried as he tried hard not to fight anymore it would only help the Animal side. "No...You'll hurt Hinata-chan, Beikiju-chan, Ayame-chan, Tsunade-baa-chan...You'll hurt Kakashi-Sensei and Shikamaru-san...I won't allow it..."

The Animal Naruto growled and released his own energy. "**FIGHT! RELEASE ME! LET ME GIVE YOU POWER! RELEASE ME NOW!!!**" Naruto fought the urge to fight, tried not to give that side of him control. Suddenly though the White man made himself known on the other side of him. "**Yes Naruto, don't give the beast control, let calmness flow, and think about your next move, but do not fret, everything will be OK. No one will be hurt, and the animal will disappear.**"

Naruto looked at him and more carefully looked like a mix of Kyuubi and himself. He smiled as the red part of him growled. "**Not you... Not the gutter-brain of the troop...**" The white man smiled. "**Naruto, fight, it is what your best at. Before you became the hanyou...You WERE the kyuubi, you had to live like an animal...You.. WERE the animal.**"

Naruto looked up and seen the White side, the natural talent and brains take over. "**You've been the animal, now that this one appeared your no longer able to think, i found myself in a forest, and found you, understanding what happened, now i am here to make things right.**"

Naruto felt a tingle in his gut, telling him to fight, another in his heart telling him to think. he curled up more trying to escape when he heard a clash of swords. "**DIE EINSTEIN!**" The calm white Naruto swung back to catch the red savage Naruto, only for the swing to fall against more steel.

White Naruto slide his sword front and no longer across his arm. The animal growled. "**Damn your smart. Unblockable techniques, and it'll take me two tails higher then you to evade...**" The white Naruto jumped forth and allowed his sword to cut the Savage red in the shoulder and force him back.

The real Naruto was curled up in a ball watching this and felt himself start wanting his own death, that way he couldn't hurt anyone with his own internal battles. he sighed before a white light and red light both covered his vision and he heard a voice.

In Konoha Beikiju was with Hinata and frowned. "Hinata-chan, I don't know if you can hear me. Naruto left the village, he thinks he's too dangerous to be around. He's unable to think straight and won't be back unless we help him. I hope you wake up, we need you mot of all." She bent down and brushed the girls hair back over her head and kissed the girls head. "Please, wake up, we need you more then you think."

Hinata moaned and shrugged in her sleep. "Naruto..." Beikiju smiled before sitting down and letting herself sleep. Hinata was in a deep dream, but not really a dream. She was in darkness, but soon a light came and Naruto appeared, fighting an army of white creatures who were trying to devour him.

After a moment though he stopped and started to cry in weakness, and she couldn't help but run to his rescue. Every step though, she took away as he didn't seem to be getting closer with her run towards him. Soon though a red figure that looked like Naruto appeared, and she heard him, she could hear all the words he used, wanting Naruto to fight and destroy.

Soon after another figure, one that looked almost like Naruto told him to think and not fight anymore, but calmly think things through and fight the animalistic urge to destroy. She then watched as both white and red clashed in battle, dueling it out as Naruto felt hopeless.

She seen them clash and clash in battle and she couldn't take it anymore. "NARUTO!!!!" White and red blasted in light around them. The light faded to show Naruto and Hinata looking straight at each other. He looked sad but shocked before speaking. "Hinata?"

Hinata looked happy as he looked sad. "Naruto-kun, don't shed a tear. I have dreamt for awhile, and even if it wasn't really from you, I'm glad that you were always there with me. So now let me be there for you, don't sleep forever Naruto, stop this dream and come back to my side."

Naruto looked down and shed a few tears. "That's just it,. i want to, but then again if i do.. i don;t know what will happen.. i don't want anything bad to happen to you Hinata-chan. It's something i can't let happen to you if i can help it."

Naruto's words cut Hinata inside, knowing he was telling her his feelings hidden within, and now she felt determined. "You can't hurt me Naruto-kun, i know you won't alow that beast inside to be let loose. Now come back, we'll talk then, i want you by my side and not all alone."

Naruto stepped forth and instantly held Hinata who held back tightly. "Hinata-chan, i can't.. Not now... I'm too dangerous, and i need to go, if i don't i won't forgive myself if something DID happen... Sorry Hinata-chan... I'll be back when I'm able to i just need ti-" "**DESTROY!!!**" The Red Naruto jumped from nowhere and attacked the two lovers.

Naruto quickly pushed Hinata out of the way before grabbing the red Naruto and thrusting him into the ground, just before the white Naruto came in to attack. Naruto jumped and allowed the white to smash a Rasengan into the red and both separated before clashing swords against each other.

Naruto got in front of Hinata and looked back. "I can't allow their fight to take you, Hinata go! I'll return, tell Beikiju, Larxene, even Baa-chan! I'll be away for awhile but i WILL return! I PROMISE!" With that he roared and allowed nine tails to flow from him as he spiked his chakra, and as he did the force of such chakra forced Hinata from him, breaking their connection.

"NARUTO!" Hinata panted as she sat up on the hospital bed and Beikiju waking instantly to the scream. 'Hinata?! Are you OK!? What's going on? Have a bad dream?" Hinata sat their in a trance fro a moment before struggling with the bed and sheets to get up but Beikiju grabbed the girl and tried to get her back down. 'Whoa! Hinata, snap out of it! your still in minimal physical performance, you can't do this yet! Settle!" Hinata kept up her struggle before she saw Beikiju's worried face and stopped looking up at the girl. "Beikiju-chan...Naruto is he...?"

Beikiju sighed before getting up off Hinata and brushing them both straight. "Naruto ran away, he's... struggling with some inner demons... He's not doing well and is afraid and unable to trust anyone right now. But i have faith that, for you, he'll be back and back in top form." Hinata remembered the connecting mind-scape and panicked again. "Naruto he's OK but.. he's still struggling... I know what he's struggling against! himself!" Beikiju nodded. "His Animal side, every demon and Hanyou of every tailed best has them, it's the transition that brings them forth."

Hinata sighed before continuing. "There's one more, he's facing two selves, one red and-and one white." Now Beikiju was confused. "White? That's something new. Hinata, Naruto's gone right now but your here, and right now we need to take care of you, so sit back down and rest OK? get your strength back, then we'll try to bring Naruto back." Hinata reluctantly nodded before resting.

She rested her head before getting a swift sight of Beikiju giving her head a kiss before running off. She blushed bright red before getting under the covers and going rigid. Beikiju ran into Tsunade coming from Larxene's operations. "How is she?" Tsunade smiled. "Stable and better then you'd think." Just then one of Tsunade's tails was shot off by a lightning rod. "Not taking Naruto's run away very well." She ran back in and rocks lightning and explosions took the emergency room by storm.

Beikiju ran away thinking it was a better idea not to be around when things turned up in heat. She got out of the hospital and ran to the nearest hotel she knew Kage would be at. She rushed up and into the room to see Kage and smiled. "You know why I'm here, so tell me what you think."

Kage smiled. "Wait, that's all we can do. Hinata's probably going to blush for the next three hours, Tsunade is going to need a hair growth serum, Larxene's running out of Raiton Chakra, and Naruto... He's most likely killing himself in his head before going to see about the spy in sound. We have a full three days to make it to that bridge. After that he's got a couple weeks to get back in order before participating in the exams. Altogether? i see a bright future."

Beikiju came in and sat next to him. "Think Hinata will catch on?" Kage scoffed. "Soonest i can see is when i use... it... She'll notice for sure when it happens that Naruto... is going to need more then her help." Beikiju nodded and looked out. "He's out there, scared out of his mind, afraid he'll attack us... Wish i could help him but he's already gone."

Larxene sighed behind them. "Afraid of that, but i guess this is what happens when he doesn't listen. Third eye or not he's going to need everyones help. Kage you see the worst possible future for him right now? I want to know what he might be up against."

Kage bowed before raising once more. "Yes, he'll be up against at least two Akatsuki and then sound itself. most of all maybe three Akatsuki but i can't be sure." Beikiju and Larxene smiled and held hands as they all prayed for Naruto.

Naruto ran through the forest nine tails flowing behind him and his speed was too fast, he was a red blur a flash of red yellow and white charging through, rushing to an unknown origin, one grand entrance to his grieving incurable exit. He jumped trunks on the ground spun himself on high branches, dug himself into the ground and jumped high into the air but his bloodshot eyes and amazing speed didn't deter, it was all gone, it was nowhere, his sanity was finally broken.

Naruto roared as he ran through a tree and kicked high into the air and flipped over a branch before kicking down and rolling to the ground, skidding, grinding and stepping again, rushing, skipping along trees and dodging leaves he was a demon with a mission.

He ran till night and continued to run, but his mind was not there. In it though, wherever it was, there was inner chaos.

Animal Naruto punched Naruto himself to the ground before getting kicked in the stomach into the air, the White Naruto was rose then flipped and spun before slammed into the ground then smashed against the Animal inside, and forced them both into a neck choking session before both tried to claw Naruto's guts and eyes out.

White Naruto huffed as he drew his sword again. "**I told you before, if you won't get it through that skull of yours, I'll MAKE YOU DO IT!**" He rushed to Naruto to have him dodge grab and flip White Naruto into a punching Animal side before both flew back with Naruto coughing in pain from the punches force even through another body.

Naruto was forced into the ground by White Naruto and the Animal side roared with power and cracked the White ones jaw open before having a broken knee from Naruto himself. All three flashed themselves away from the others and all panted deep breaths.

Animal Naruto grinned. "**There ya go Naruto, come on fight me some more, do it destroy! COME ON!!!**" Naruto growled and tackled him before they wrestled, punching faces and kicking guts onto the floor, White Naruto going in and each trying to overtake the other and others

Naruto stopped and allowed the Animal side to destroy his jaw and nose and break a few ribs before they separated. White Naruto looked at the smile and smiled himself before stepping forth. "**What do you say? Shall we?**" Naruto nodded and they grabbed hands before both glowed, then the glow fused and shaped into a Naruto with White eyes and cloak.

The Animal side struck to an unmoving Naruto who smiled and allowed the assault, punches and kicks becoming nothing to a no tailed Naruto from the nine tailed Animal. Naruto grinned before pushing the Animal back. "Your not too smart. You have a choice, either choose us, or choose death."

The Animal growled. "**Choose what? I can't die!**" Naruto nodded, saying he could and the Animal calmed before smiling. "**Like i said i can't die. Like i gotta choice? Make sure to let me loose every now and again OK? i can't be locked in forever, it's not right. Give me at least a fight or savage release of SOME kind. either training or killing or even a good jerk, but release me sometimes.**"

Naruto smiled more and red light fused them, now Naruto's eyes were blue again and the cloak was flame red and orange swirling all around a white purity. He sighed before smiling and then closing his eyes and allowing a blue light to forge through. Hinata shown through. "Hinata, if your getting this then i won. Now wait for me... I'll see you during the exams. Train with Beikiju, she'll probably be able to train you in some good fighting, she's a massive force to deal with so beat her a few times and you can beat anyone. I love you Hinata-chan, now get some rest."

He let the Hinata go and then sighed before exiting his mind.

Naruto sighed as he dropped and stopped in the middle of the forest. He knew he must've made a mess with his raging direction and chaotic mind battle. "Alright then, Kusa should be nearby. But if Jiraiya is right, and Kage is always right along with Jiraiya's network, then in Ame the Akatsuki made home base. If i go alone, I'm most likely to have to battle against the spy, Oto itself, and Akatsuki... With all the power i unleashed it's not going to be very good."

He sighed and scratched his head before groaning in frustration. "I'm in such a mess! Jounin and Kage leveled Shinobi and unbelievable odds, it's not good. Wish i had some back up... Alright, Ready or not, here i go!" He started up again but faster then before even without his Hirashin abilities. "Whoa, guess the fusion of three sides make up a faster stronger being. Alright, now I'm PUMPED!" he acrobatically sailed through the night and day to find the bridge in time. Little did he know, this was a one time deal and would only last for as long as he was awake.

A day and two passed and the Spy arrived at the bridge in brown and Naruto appeared before him. "Your Sasori's spy right?" The man grinned. "Naruto huh? Where's Sasori?" Naruto frowned. "He's dead. Now tell me why Orochimaru is posted outside of Konoha."

The spy chuckled. "Wrong, after you passed through a week back, the Entire Oto army returned to Oto. But you're never going to find our hideout. Sasuke is there and we can't have you taking his thoughts away from training."

Naruto sighed. "Afraid of that. Look, one way or another i'm going to get Sasuke and then your entire village of traitors is going to die." The spy chuckled before revealing himself as Kabuto. "Sorry Naruto, but your a goner. You may be the Kyuubi now, but Orochimaru-sama is still stronger."

Orochimaru appeared and smiled evilly. "Naruto-kun, how about you come to me, i could use a potential guard such as you." Naruto shook his head before getting into his Hyuuga stance. Orochimaru lunged forth and tried to take Naruto's head only to be grabbed and lunged into the bridge and down into the abyss below, but Kabuto tried to cut some system functions in Naruto's body only to fail as Naruto blocked and blasted a wind shard into his shoulder and into the woods.

Naruto stood there waiting and waiting and waited no more as Orochimaru took his feet and dragged him down into the abyss too before pulling Naruto through the earth and trees and slamming him down only to have his face kicked in and a flurry of fingers cutting into his body and kicks breaking his bones before stopping. Naruto stood above him and growled. "Don't do that again. Take me to Sasuke or your going to die here."

Orochimaru laughed. "If i die then you lose track of where Sasuke is, and you'll never find him." Naruto pounded Orochimaru's face in before stepping away and allowing the man to regenerate. Just then though three men in black appeared. "Great, four on one, that's not fair, you might need to bring that damn Pein along or else your never gonna win."

Deidara grinned. "Nice talk for such a weakling, un." A man with an open cloak and white yellow hair with a large weapon on his back smiled. "Jashin-sama will enjoy this." Another man with a mask and pale charcoal eyes smiled. "This heart is very powerful..."

Orochimaru laughed. "Hidan, Kakuzu, long time no see. What say we all four make a truce and take this Jinchuriki down. After that we can fight for who takes him." Naruto smiled before doing a series of hand seals. "**KamiYonKaze, KamiSanArashi! KAI!!!!**" (God of the four/three winds/storms)

He blasted with energy and Nine tails, wind and static covering his body and everyone started getting cut by the massive power of sharp winds and shocking lightning shocks. Naruto rushed in and instantly killed Orochimaru by tearing him to shreds and burning his body to a crisp before turning to the other three. "**Your next. Attack at once or you'll never have a chance.**"

Deidara shot some C1 and tried to take Naruto as Hidan drew his scythe and sliced, Kakuzu doing his best to figure out this power. Naruto's wind took out the explosives from Deidara and at the same time allowing the scythe to hit him but smiled as he broke Hidan's arms off, He walked forth and got a C2 explosion in his face before punching Deidara into the ground and throwing him into the air then punching Kakuzu, who almost didn't make it in time and disassembled himself where the wind could not take him out.

Hidan made a circle and stepped in before his arms moved on their own and shoved the scythe into his now dark and skeleton-like body, but Naruto was un-fazed before taking Hidan';s head and burning the body, Deidara though was in the air and was making his better C3 clay type. Kakuzu got himself back and then turned hard as earth before using a powerful water jutsu against Naruto, only to have it turn to steam and then blown his way, cutting him back into pieces.

Hidan was no more and Naruto grinned. "Y**ou should be glad, your the first ones i used this Jutsu and Combo on, and the first to die by KAMI'S HAND!!!!**" He roared and took on five entire Jutsu onto his body. Earth, Lightning, Water, Fire and Wind, all hitting him broadly before they all vanished and Naruto shocked Kakuzu into exploding to bits.

Naruto looked up at a massive dragon that hit him and forced him deep under ground before exploding him. Deidara sighed up in the air. "He's tough. Killing two immortals, Orochimaru who could regenerate in an instant and almost taking me with them. Naruto rushed back from the hole and Deidara was scared now before taking of his robe and shoving every ounce of clay into his body using the mouth in his chest. He saw an entire army suddenly start fighting Naruto and was glad for it as he needed time to charge the C4 blast that would kill him and everything there.

Naruto destroyed the entire army and Kabuto using every ounce of strength he could have and then took to the sky before seeing Deidaras grin. "ART IS A BANG!!! HAHAHAHAHA KATSU!!!!" And with that the area exploded in a brilliant white light.

In Konoha Sasuke grinned as he stood over a sleeping Hinata. "Naruto, you'll feel the pain i felt. Now don't disappoint me and let me prove i can beat Itachi..." And with a super charged Chidori in his raised hand he struck down.

**GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGGHHGG**

Ok guys it took awhile like always. but here you go..

Alright now listen my fans and readers i have puked blood for a good while now, so if THAT doesn't give me a good reason to lay low on this story and my last then i don;t know what i can do to hurry up.

Alright now guys, i've tried to give you a good fight here and i have lots of it in this chapter, enjoy it. Also give me your thoughts, i need reviews to get more ideas cause right now i'm out. i need to re-read my own story to figure out what i was thinking about a while back.

Anyway thansk for reading, enjoy and review, and have a nice day...

JA NE!!!!!


	18. Third Exam, Who will win? NaruvsSasu!

Now is the next update and this is where things go crazy. As promised, Naruto being so strong he needs to be weakened, or at least to an extent he can go up against the future battles after a little more training. Chuunin exams are up and running so be ready for a lot of fighting this chapter.

I do so hope you enjoy, i've got a great amount of respect for this story going well, and it will end one way or another. Get ready!

SETO!!!

GOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

**GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGGHGHGHGHGHGHHGHGHGHG**

"DIE!" Sasuke tried to ram his Chidori into Hinata's heart only to stop inches away from hitting and grunted in surprise and shock. He tried to move but found his body was a statue. Just then though, his Chidori turned down and vanished, Hinata still resting. He sighed as he found no movement at all. "What happened to me... Am i getting cold feet?"

"Nope." He could still move his head and found a man behind him, a red band around his head and a medallion around his neck. "I stopped you. Be thankful Naruto cares for you so much or else your heart would have stopped."

Sasuke growled but hie allowed him to feel the pain of his stomach twitching inside him and stretching then contracting until he felt like he was going to be ripped from the inside. "Now, be a good boy and shut up. your not killing Hinata, i was to make sure no one got near the wounded here. If you promise to leave and never return i won't have to put you IN here."

Sasuke thought a moment, recovering from the sudden pain of being ripped apart. he sighed. "I'll leave. I understand your control here." Hie let Sasuke's hands and arms become numb and limp, making them go to his side before allowing Sasuke to move, in which he did by walking away angry. "Tell Naruto, he better bring everything to our fight.." Hie sighed then looked to Hinata. "Your lucky Kage is so vigilant in his future visions."

Hinata dreamt as hie stayed awake and wondered how Naruto and his journey outside went. "Boy, Kage better tell me everything or I'll have to force it outta him. So annoying..." The night slipped by and so did the weeks, then the Exams beginning day was announced and everyone gathered for the event, visitors and competitors alike.

Genma sighed as the winners of the prelims stood before him, but all but one managed to make it. "It began with six, but there are only five of you left here. Hey, where's Naruto? he forget or something?" He directed that at Hinata and Kiba in which Kiba shook his head. Hinata didn't back down. "He'll show up, he has to. Naruto-kun promised me."

Up in the stands, where the Kages gathered Tsunade sat beside the UziKage, who had a strange face on. He smiled, looking a lot like a man in his sixties but still majorly young in spirit. "Your two genin seem to be having a good time getting attention..." The man smiled more. "Not really, their just pumped from all the action that will take place." Tsunade looked on suspiciously but looked back. She whispered so no one would hear. "Naruto, please, your out of time."

Genma sighed. "As Naruto Uzumaki is not present he will be-" 'Don't bother announcing that, I'm here and ready for a fight." Everyone looked at him and Hinata smiled wide as he came up and hugged her before turning to the proctor. He whispered in her ear though how much he missed having her with hi before that though.

Genma smiled, and also noticed Naruto take a stick from his pocket and started chewing on it. "Genma, start the matches." He nodded then told everyone but Kiba and Haji to go to the fighters box. Kiba and the blue man faced eachother as the rest went up, where Naruto held onto Hinata from behind. "Sorry I'm late, miss me?"

Hinata blushed but let Naruto embrace her, leaning back against her love. "It's alright, I'm just glad your here." Sasuke scoffed. "Your disgusting." Naruto sighed. "Yeah right, aren't you the one who said you wanted to revive your clan? how can you do that without getting a girl to love you?"

Sasuke shut up and Naruto and Hinata watched as Kiba and the Uzi Genin locked eyes. Haji grinned, his shark like teeth showing menacingly. "From Naruto's team, i hope your strong mutt head, or i came here for nothing." Kiba growled before he and Akamaru got into attack position, Akamaru, now a little bigger as he grows each month, turned into a clone of Kiba as they each turned beastly

Haji got ready as well and Genam raised a hand. "Fight, Starto." Kiba and Akamaru zig-zagged in front of each other as they rushed Haji who didn't move until they reached. Haji kicked the leg of one Kiba and punched the jaw of another and sent them flying in different directions. Kiba and Akamaru got up and each did a spinning tornado jutsu they so loved and both collided where Haji stood, only to find themselves hitting each other and Haji in the air before landing a few feet back.

Haji sighed. "No skill." Kiba yelled for the both of them. "You'll see!" Kiba and Akamaru them spun and zagged, trying to be unpredictable as they hit Haji, forcing him back and into the wall of the stadium, only to find he blocked the blow. Haji smiled though. "Well, at least you managed to damage me a bit. And all i am is seriously on the defense." Uzikage smiled and laughed. "Haji is serious, but not attacking. Your Genin is majorly strong to do this to us."

Tsunade nodded. "He's almost guaranteed Chuunin this time around. He used his unpredictable beast like moves to hit, and he has the ability to almost speak with his mind to tell his partner how to move. That's Chuunin abilities if i ever saw them."

Kiba and Akamaru jumped into the air and Kiba yelled again. "Ultimate Beast Taijutu. **Kidamono Renda Tsume! **(Beast barrage of claws)" They landed beside Haji, one on each side before running forth as if Haji was behind the real one somewhere before one took the others arm and threw him in, Haji who noticed the two happened to claw their way into his shoulders turned and tried to block the claws this time, and managed to do so before finding a claw go into his stomach and then a force of their kicks making him go back. he grunted before looking but noticed them gone.

"UP HERE!" he lokoed up and found two tunneling fangs of death suddenly come at him, and before he could dodge or block, he was hit and a huge crater formed by the wall and inside, Haji lay grunting in pain and bleeding, with Kiba and his dog standing above him.

Haji laughed before getting up weakly. "I forfeit." Kiba and Akamaru went up in a yelping joy of success where he got a congrats from Naruto and Hinata, which were hugs and slaps on the shoulder and back. genma sighed as Haji left the stadium completely. "Next match between Hinata and Kilafuki, will both candidates please come forth for your match!"

Kilafuki who was staring at Sasuke the entire time left without much of a word and Hinata tried to follow suit but Naruto pulled her shoulder in and when she turned backwards to stop from falling she met the eyes of Naruto and her lips connected to his. Hinata went stiff as Naruto kissed her gingerly and with a deep sense of love to it.

Kiba grinned. "Whoa-ho-hooo, Naruto you sly dog!" Hinata didn't hear a thing as she just grabbed onto Naruto and kissed him back before they stopped. Naruto grinned. "Win your match and get back up here for another Hinata-chan, and do your best!" he slapped her butt and with it pushed her through the hall to go down in which she went rigid for a second and blushed beat red before going down.

Down at the floor Kilafuki smiled. "Romance, it's such a wonderful thing. I won't hold back so better give it your all for your boyfriend Hinata." Hinata nodded. "Thank you. Let's go shall we?" Her father was in the stands looking at his daughter and hoped she made it this time.

Hinata slapped her hands together then separated them quick as her claws suddenly attached and came to life on them from nowhere. "Sorry Tou-san, i must use something else then the family style. I shall show you my STRENGTH!" She yelled it so her father Hiashi would listen and Neji and him both looked surprised as she crouched down and into her strongest fighting position.

Genma called the fight and Hinata waisted no time as she roared forth with amazing speed and shoving her clawed hand into Kilafuki's shoulder, but just barely scratching as he dodged it for a split second. He dodged back and smiled. "Your pretty fast, must be the extra footing you had that gave you a quicker push."

Hinata smiled. "Saw that? Well your half right, let me show you again..." She got back into position before blasting off then rolling under Kilafuki, between the legs and then, suddenly bouncing back and shoving him forward, turning she smiled and gave him another cut into the same shoulder and allowed him to dodge back when he hit the ground.

Kilafuki panted before smiling. "I see, you use your slim body to cause the wind around you less resistance, allowing you greater speed when you kick off. Your very good." Hinata smiled more. "I'm better then that. Now to show you my true strength..."

She stood rigid for a moment before opening her eyes which were a lavender color, a lavender in the middle and grew duller and whiter as it went out, and her eyes started to be less strained as the veins by her eyes were gone. "No Hyuuga has ever achieved this after the war was starting to end. It's called the Zenkugan, the final form of Byakugan. Do not forget, we who's eyes turned from the Rinnigan, also gave birth to the Uchiha's Sharingan, two forms for each eye."

Kilafuki grinned. "I've only read about that in a secret scroll my Uzikage gave me. I'm glad to know that it has not completely disappeared." Kilafuki, who was really Itachi, knew all about that eye from the Hokage, but only about what it looked like, not how it worked.

Hiashi grew silent but in his mind he found nothing but pride. his doubtful daughter, the one who shamed the name Hyuuga for so long, has reached a peak of power not seen since before the wars. Neji didn't understand and asked his uncle. "What is the eye Hiashi-sama?"

Hiashi regained himself. "Zenkugan is a form of Byakugan that was used and achieved by great powerful members of the Hyuuga, and with it they could do anything. They kept their secrets though, no one knew truly what it did, but it was said that the eye was like the eyes of Kami himself. Only reason it was lost was because the Hyuuga changed during the wars, and with it, most of their power. We are the strongest clan in the world, but still, even we can grow weak. My daughter has found it again, and even renounced her Hyuuga family arts. Maybe a change is what we need to stop being so arrogant all the time." Neji looked forth, amazed that his cousin was able to get those eyes.

Hinata got back into stance but didn't move, and so Kilafuki took charge and tried a slide kick, which she jumped to dodge. he got back up in time to dodge a spring spin kick and try a punch which was blocked before he was thrown down to the ground and a claw found it's way to him. he managed to doge on time and kick back before going through seals. "**Katon: Hidama no jutsu!**" He spurted fire from his mouth only to find a shield protecting Hinata, a special shield he never seen before, a string of ribbons and tentacles shredded his fireball to bits.

Hinata smiled as she named the technique. "**Amatsu Kaiten! **(Heavenly Rotation)" Neji looked on with Hiashi in pure amazement at the skill of Hinata's technique. it was so fast the chakra field was not spinning like normal, instead it was the speed of kami himself! The strings too made it lethal to anyone who got near.

Kilafuki sighed before giving it another try on Hinata, who dodged the punch by going back but in a second her clawed hands touched the ground and suddenly a massive force struck Kilafuki and forced him back and in the air, with Hinata jumping too from that special bicycle kick. "**Atsuen Ikazuchi!** (Rolling Thunder)"

She wasn't done and roared with rage, her blood boiling when she suddenly flashed yellow and had her claws shoved inside Kilafuki's shoulders and pinned him to the ground as her foot planted itself and hitting Kilafuki in the stomach. Naruto looked speechless...

Ontop of the tower of the stadium Jiraiya and Minato stood and their jaws dropped before Minato spoke. "She did it! How in the world did she learn the Hirashin in less then a month!?!?! IT TOOK ME A YEAR!!!" He shook Jiraiya into a short Coma as he said that.

Kushina in the stands gawked before fainting. Tsunade and the audience were gasping from it. Kilafuki grunted. "Forfeiting..." Hinata got up and her claws were gone as she smiled and waved, the crowd loving her as she showed so much skill.

Neji was already fainted but Hiashi smiled, amazed and should be fainting but smiling so he could still be awake to wonder what happened. "You managed to learn the Yondaimes move... Hinata...What happened to you..."

As Kilafuki got up he looked to Naruto who nodded. Kilafuki left the stadium as Hinata came back and was flashed to the wall, her arms pinned by Naruto's and his kiss rough and passionate. The very contact made her wet her Kunoichi pants and her moans started with the tongue in her mouth. She fainted right there and fell to the floor when Naruto pulled away.

Naruto looked shocked before trying to wake up with no use but her blushing face and slight mumbling. Kiba fainted too but Sasuke turned and went down as Genma called them. Naruto smiled and gave Hinata a kiss to the cheek. "Sleep well my angel." he went down and cracked his knuckles before they met down there.

Sasuke scowled but Naruto just looked up at the tower, and knew his father was there. Naruto with his sky blue eyes looking up there, his blonde hair flowing in the wind, and his red white flaming coat flowing with him. He smiled up, and his father nodded.

Sasuke growld. "Are you here to fight me? i want to prove once and for all i'm better then you!" Naruto sighed and looked down. "Sasuke, let me tell you something. You ever, EVER think you can beat me and your thoughts need a re-check. Tell me, what's my name?"

Sasuke scoffed before Naruto looked at him and he smiled. "Heh, I'll humor you, weakling. Your name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto suddenly laughed hard and Sasuke got mad again. "What's so funny!?" Naruto just laughed before stopping a moment later and looking at him, then turned to the crowd.

"My name is NOT Uzumaki! My name is Naruto Namikaze! SON OF THE YONDAIME!!! YOU IGNORANT PRICKS!" The crowd gasped and Naruto grinned before looking to Sasuke. "i was burned, cut up, poisoned, beat to a pulp and tortured beyond your imagination. you think Itachi and his Mangekyou was bad you think losing your family is bad? I LOST MYF ATHER WHEN I WAS BORN! and my MOTHER left me! But that was not her fault, Danzou is a lying snake! Now, Sasuke, remember this, you think i don;t know how you felt? you said i didn;t know anything at the valley of the end... I KNOW WORSE THEN YOU! YOU HAVE NO CLUE WHAT I GONE THROUGH!!!"

Sasuke growled before drawing his sword and attacking, in which Naruto dodged to the right and talked again. "Your family died!? YOU WATCHED YOUR FATHER AND MOTHER CUT TO PEICES!?!? HELL I WAS CUT TO PEICES!" Sasuke cut again only for Naruto to jump then back up a step. "Your entire clan gone? MY ENTIRE CLAN DIED BEFORE I WAS EVEN BORN!!!" "SHUT UUUP!"

Sasuke tried to slash again but Naruto dodged once more to the left then ducked the second strike. "YOU HAVE NO CLAN!" Sasuke yelled as he cut down to find Naruto behind him. "UZUMAKI! THAT IS MY CLAN! They were in the wars! MY UNCLE DIED! AND I FEEL HIS STRENGTH EVERY DAY!" Kushina felt tears as Naruto talked, and smiled, seeing Naruto genuinely feeling for Souma.

Sasuke yelled for another shut up to Naruto and tried a few cuts, finding Naruto dodging each one easily. It wasn't easy to dodge as Naruto found Sasuke get lucky and cut the arm of his coat. Minato stood up and gasped. "Oh shit! This is bad!" Jiraiya was confused. "What?"

Minato felt a power surge and Sasuke seen Naruto suddenly pulse in chakra and killer intent. Naruto looked like he was promising death. Minato felt a crack. "Remember the times people cut my coat up? One little cut into the cloth and what happened?" Jiraiya thought a moment before losing color and turned pale. "Naruto's the same ? Sasuke's in trouble..." Minato nodded. "Cut a Namikaze's coat and you better pray whatever prayers you know before your dead..."

Naruto growled. "SASUKE! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" He punched Sasuke who flew to the other side of the stadium. Naruto growled before taking his hand and fixing the cloth. "Never cut the coat again!" he took it off before rolling it up and throwing it to the contender stand.

Minato looked scared. "The seal is gone now. I felt it break before the exams but now, it's completely gone!" Jiraiya fainted from fear. Naruto growled before calming down a little. "Sasuke, i had a seal that kept me from using my full power. it held twenty percent of it back, and now i am at full strength as a human. As a hanyou i can become even stronger."

Sasuke got up and looked mad. Naruto knew he was no match for Sasuke in this form, he had trouble trying to dodge last time because he needed his Hirashin skills to do so, it would be easier now but he still needed it to fight Sasuke, who could have beaten Orochimaru any time.

Sasuke didn't pick his sword up but instead rushed in to try and get his punches in, torture Naruto before killing him. Naruto ducked then forced his legs from under him as Sasuke sweep kicked to get him off his feet, and managed to land a hand after the kick finished, but now he was vulnerable and Sasuke saw this chance to punch Naruto.

As his hand got close a sudden wind passed and where his fist was, Naruto disappeared in a flash of yellow, and he was now a good distance away from Sasuke and on all fours. He got up and sighed. "Sasuke, your good, your Taijutsu has become nearly flawless, but theres one thing you forget. I was trained by a Sannin too, and i even came up with my own moves, which are unbeatable unless your too fast to so so. I know your not faster then me though so better keep those pants on."

Naruto raised a hand and then circled it above him, as he did a thin line was made, a thin white line in a circle around, and his hand shot up in the middle and he just stood there. Sasuke didn't know if it was complete or not, but didn't want to take the chance of it getting done, and attacked.

Naruto grinned as Sasuke tried to punch through but the circle suddenly shot out and captured his arm and left him stunned and unmoving. "Hie is able to completely subdue his opponent, but since he never taught me, and i am no good at Genjutsu, then i have to use a Ninjutsu replica." The white line forced Sasuke to punch himself and then disappear, only for Naruto to thrust a Rasengan into Sasuke's stomach and force him back and with a small twist in his body.

Sasuke grunted before standing and unpained. He was very mad now and picked up his sword. "Naruto, i was going to humiliate you, but now I'm just going to kill you. DIE!!" Sasuke rushed in only to find Naruto not moving an inch.

Sasuke thought he gave up and tried to slash through Naruto in one slice, only to find himself ten feet away and Naruto just standing there unscathed. Minato looked dumbfounded. "What was that?" Kushina who was still a still a little emotional, looked amazed at her son's progress.

Sasuke got up and tried a rush again, this time being blown back and knowing it, by some kind of blackening dome that surrounded Naruto. he got up and panted, feeling like he just got stabbed by a million swords. Naruto took a few steps forth then stopped again. "I'll only say this once, either quit and come to jail quietly, or i will have no choice but to use all my techniques to kill you."

Sasuke stabbed, only to have him roll from his sitting position to a few feet away again. "Damn it..." Sasuke got up and tried to get behind Naruto, only for the same thing to happen, the dome protecting him and Sasuke blown back.

Naruto sighed. "I guess this means your going to die." Sasuke attacked again and again, all his attacks just bounced off the barrier. Larxene in the stands smiled. "Idiot, knowing the Chidori yet he can't feel a thing." Beikiju who was beside her looked to Larxene. "I'm not a Raiton user, so i don't know what's going on, what is it Larxene?"

Larxene looked at the dome that appeared every attack. "Raiton users mainly sense all Raiton in use at any time. This is Raiton. Naruto is creating some sort of electrical field around him that's sending Sasuke back." Naruto grinned as Sasuke just sat there wondering what was happening.

Sasuke got up on shaken legs though non-the-less. "How.. are you doing this?" Naruto sighed before explaining. "Raiton users have the ability to sense other Raiton chakra's. Sasuke, i can use Fuuton and Raiton easily. What your hitting is dome of electrical air currents i created to prevent any attack against me. The wind is connected through strings, swirling around me, and the electrical currents flow through those swirling strings of wind. using the earths own magnetic fielding i made my own, even more perfect then Gaara's sand or the Hyuuga's Kaiten. I like to call it **Mahou Goei **(Magic Guard)"

Sasuke growled before Naruto raised his arms and then metal shot out and he grabbed onto them, and they turned into two swords along his arm. Sasuke growled more. "What the fuck is that!?" Naruto smiled. "It's a unique skill, only those with perfect chakra control can manage to use this technique for even a moment. This is Miton, and it is a secondary element and similar to the Shodaimes Mokuton."

Tsunade looked to the Uzikage who seemed unaffected. "You seen this technique before?" the Uzikage smiled and nodded. "Many times, but never got this close before, i only heard rumors before seeing it from far away." Naruto was suddenly trying to block every attack Sasuke gave, his swords blocking left and right.

Naruto grew tired of blocking, but as he blocked he made swift then slow changes to his tactical blocking. Sasuke seen this with his Sharingan active but didn't mind it as he kept on. Minato looked on grunting. "Geez, this is bad." Jiraiya who finally woke up looked more at it. "It seems he's ok, what's wrong?"

Minato pointed. "Look at his eyes, what do you see?" Jiraiya looked closely before seeing a glowing blue, then gasping. "Kagedoushinkei... He's not even acting as if he's pumped up and ready for a fun battle." Minato sighed. "Souma could do that easy, Naruto perfected Souma's technique to getting it running instantly, and he's using it to use his Hirashin skills and blocking all of Sasuke's attacks. His strength is barely what it was before, right now he's probably mid-jounin level."

Jiraiya looked on and found it was right. Naruto was using everything to try and get stronger and not use his tails for Sasuke. Naruto blocked and blocked but suddenly his arms shifted over and over again and Sasuke had a hard time getting through the blond spots, but as the shifts began so did he see Naruto moving away and blocking and rushed forth to stab Naruto, only to find himself get hit in the back of the head.

Naruto stoop over Sasuke who was laying on the ground. He backed off and dodged the slash his way and seen Sasuke get back up. Naruto sighed once more. "Sasuke, give up." "DON'T PATRONIZE ME!" Naruto gasped at that. Sasuke turned, angry. "USE ALL YOUR POWER! I KNOW YOUR HOLDING BACK! I WANT TO DEFEAT YOU WHEN YOUR AT FULL POWER!!"

Naruto sighed before breathing in, taking a deep breath. His eyes opened and the glowing shined brighter in his eyes as red chakra surrounded him, and in an instant his ears and all nine tails shown forth. Naruto's whiskers were now protruding from his cheeks, real whiskers as his fangs grew too. "You asked for death, and so, let Kami have mercy on your soul."

Naruto laid a hand to the ground and his other turns behind his back. "**Kitsune Taijutsu Ougi**" Sasuke didn't allow him to finish and rushed with an electric powered sword, only for Naruto to force a kick through his stomach, then another and another, kicking again and again, twisting right and left then right again and not letting up even when they hit the wall.

Naruto finally stopped before using the Hirashin to flash himself back in the middle of the Arena. "**Hageshii Kikku Yochi!** (Furious Kicks of Earth)" Sasuke fell to the ground from the crater inside the wall. Naruto sighed. "One out of three special techniques that Kyuubi created, i had to make my own variant of them, and their much more powerful, and flawless."

Sasuke grunted, getting up again. He took away his pain with anger and just raged forth again, only for Naruto to stand tall, his arms up and clapped together with a leg twitching in a slight crouch. As Sasuke struck once more Naruto's hands dropped and the sword crashed into the ground before Naruto kicked Sasuke into the air, but that didn't stop as naruto punched Sasuke high into the air, above the stadium.

As he punched and elbowed, giving fatal blows of energy to raise Sasuke he called for everyone to hear. "**Kitsune Taijutsu Ougi: GENKIHA UDE TENTOU!!** (Crushing Arms of Heaven)" And with the final punch that forced Sasuke into the first cloud Naruto rose above him before clapping hands then spinning quickly. Only for a moment did the spin last as Naruto suddenly kicked Sasuke and a red chakra enveloped them both as they rushed down, crashing to earth quickly.

Naruto spoke one last time before they hit. "**KITSUNE TAIJUTSU OUGI! AKUMA KIKKU KINOKIITA NARAKU!** (Devil Kick Decent to Hell)" And with that they crashed, a small crater formed and a deeper then imaginable hole was formed, and when the smoke totally cleared Naruto stood at the hole unfazed. "Kitsune Deciding Taijutsu, Supreme Fatality." Naruto walked away from the hole before stopping and looking back as Sasuke was lifted from the hole with red chakra and then flopped to the ground, unconscious. "Your fate will not be decided by me, the one Kami looks down on. Kami will seek out your fate."

After the match was called, Sasuke was forced into chakra sealing jutsu's and then dragged into prison to await punishment. Hinata woke up the moment Naruto did the final technique and was amazed, but now the fight had to go on. Kiba though forfeited the match, saying he wanted Hinata to go on to show she had the stuff it took to be a Chuunin.

Naruto and Hinata met on the field and both smiled. Naruto grinned first. "Hinata-chan, don't go easy, alright? Give me your all, and i mean don't you dare hold back even a LITTLE bit on me. i want to see how you grown these past days and weeks." Hinata nodded. "As you should too Naruto-kun, give me your all, or i will never forgive you." Naruto nodded and gave her one last kiss before they got ready into stance.

Genma looked to Hinata, crouched and with her lavender special Byakugan, and Naruto in a Hyuuga stance, and raised an arm. "Final match of the Chuunin Exams, STARTO!" With that they both rushed and collided with power.

**GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH**

Finished! Finally done. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter, it took me everything i had to figure out how to make new techniques for them to use. But i did have help. Here goes the credit for the techniques used.

Heavenly Rotation: Hinata used this to tear the fireball from itachi (kilafuki) to shreds. For this i would like to thank Aracade, he also gave me two other techniques to use, but i don't think i will be able to incorporate them both in.

Rolling Thunder: Some of you might know this from Angelic Layer. Hikaru and Suzuka from that show do this alot, and it's a very useful upper-cutting kick that can make any person raise into the air, heavy or light.

Magic Guard: Also from Angelic Layer. Wizard, in the fight with Hikaru, uses this constantly never moving for a lot of one point in the match, it is a perfect defense because in Naruto's world, there is no greater current other then wind to flow through. I made the technique better :D

Now without anything other, i would like to say my farewell. Read, Review, and keep this story going! I am almost to a VERY nasty point within the story, and you will see Kage's true powers, and his greatest technique. Enjoy, and have fun! till next time...

JA NE!!!!!!


	19. Akatsuki Attack, Fight for Survival!

Here comes Chapter 19, we're almost through with the Akatsuki. Three out of ten are traitors, and four are dead, leaving just, three. There's still seven Shirohakumei's to go through, so be ready for a fairly long story. Now enough talk, i know what you want, let's see how Hinata stakes up shall we?

Story....STARTO!!!

**GHGHGHGGHGHHGHGHHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH**

"Final match of the Chuunin Exams... STARTO!" Hinata and Naruto rushed forth and with her claws she easily gashed her way into Naruto's shoulders, but he then vanished and the real Naruto took her by the waist and lifted her up before spinning her around and taking her feet. He span her round and round before letting go and letting her fly to the stadium walls.

Hinata didn't hesitant, a skill she learned thanks to Naruto, and perfected thanks to Kiba and Shino, and stopped herself from flying anymore with her claw weapons, and with her Zenkugan, ran forth on all fours before pouncing to Naruto and shoving a claw straight into Naruto again, but this time he stayed still and her Zenkugan saw why.

She was stopped for a moment before being blasted back and landing on her limbs gracefully, like a cat lands on all fours. She smirked and so did Naruto who got his sword out from his arm again, and this time, rather then the usual, length of arm style he chose to use often, he turned the blade towards Hinata. Kushina looked blankly. "I wonder why he's changing sword motions. he never did this in training, and he always seemed to do better with the sword back along his arm. Naruto, what are you keeping a secret from me?"

Hinata sprang forth again and as did Naruto, they clashed, sword stopping the claws from getting near him, and with that stalemate Naruto used it as a chance and ducked, letting go of his sword and upper-kicking Hinata's stomach and forcing her into the air before taking the falling sword and using the blunt edge, almost breaking her shoulder before going back down. "HINATA-CHAN!" She turned quick from the Shoulder blow and in an instant, using her chakra, shifted herself and as Naruto got closer, She completed her technique. "**Atsuen Ikazuchi!**"

Using her Rolling Thunder she forced Naruto into the ground below and using the momentum of downward thrust from doing so in the air, used her claws and cut into Naruto's leg as he tried to run quickly to his feet. He smirked before spinning and kicking hard, forcing her away. he had to admit, holding back a little would give her some excitement to use her greatest ability.

Hinata huffed before growling, her features becoming more angry, she was in rage, smirking in rage and lust for taking on Naruto, who had his Kagedoushinkei activated and his fox form at full power now. This is where the real fight began.

Naruto got into Hyuuga stance, his sword thrown away and allowed Hinata to get into position. After she did, Naruto grinned and launched ahead, using the Hirashin to quickly get to Hinata and punch, only for her to duck then do another Atsuen Ikazuchi on him, but he span in the air and dropped, using his new, Akuma Kikku Kinokiita Naraku and in hopes of ending, but she did not falter and parried his skill with an Amatsu Kaiten, and getting shredded a little from the tentacles before falling backwards and landing.

Naruto launched again, in hopes of doing a finishing blow, but his spinning Senkou YoYo and palm thrust managed to be blocked and he was ferociously attacked and clawed up by ten strikes, but he healed instantly and smirked, both of them at a stalemate.

Minato and Jiraya looked in amazement. "He's even better then i thought, using such moves even when in danger, but that Hinata girl..." Minato smirked at Jiraiya. "She's got it, Fuuton! Only way she could have sensed and parry Naruto's drop kick! She's got Kami's eyes and a style never before seen, she's got the skills it takes to be a Jounin, hell even an ANBU elite force squad member"

Larxene and Beikiju looked shocked. Beikiju was not speechless, unlike Larxene. "Hinata is good, even maybe to me in demon form... It'll be a pleasure to give her some fun when we get with Naruto together...TenTen should join us too..."

Kushina was just smirking wide. "That Hinata, i knew she had it in her, I always told Hiashi she'd have what it took to become great! Now i'd LOVE to see Hiashi's face with this little battle!" Too bad she didn't get her wish, Hiashi was fainted from over-exposure to Hinata's awesome powers, and Neji was currently joining him in the shocked realm.

Tsunade didn't say much, just enjoying the amazing fight, as the proctors passed them both on having the power, and abilities to use strategy so well. the Uzikage smirked. "I wonder if they are going full power or not, it's a shame if one of them wins because of the other holding back." Tsunade nodded but silently commented on the chances of that ever happening.

Naruto and Hinata both grinned, growling at eachother for more. Naruto then changed his stance slightly, forcing his palms into fists and bending the arm at his side up a bit. "Here's a tribute to the creator of this technique, and i thank Kage for allowing me to learn this. Hinata, you better fight with EVERYTHING YOU GOT, **KAZE YUUGOU BUSHI! **(Wind Fusion Fist)"

Kage, who was in the stands smiled. "Shikonaga...Kana-chan...You live on in this world, and i will never forget you... I'll soon join you, so, if you are watching this... Please, i hope your honored with his skill with your technique."

As soon as Naruto called the Technique out, a powerful blast of wind made itself known, making most duck from the high velocity, but it soon stopped and when everyone looked, even Hinata did, as they saw and gasped. Naruto's limbs were swirling and blurring out like the wind itself would do if it would be seen.

Naruto smiled. "To Taki, this technique is honored as the greatest technique ever created by their greatest Hero. Now Hinata, i hope your ready, I'm going all out now..FIGHT!" And as he said so, they clashed, Hinata moving to Naruto and using her Amatsu Kaiten in motion was an incredible feat that Hiashi once again fainted from seeing it, and she used it to parry Naruto's super concentrated wind punch, managing to block it mostly, but her power was weaker, forcing her back and Naruto to land normally.

Naruto gone again and struck, only to be clipped by another claw, and then having the other stab into his heart before being thrown back. He didn't fly to the wall, instead, he did fly, and raised into the air before diving and spinning, making a drill of wind with his fists and making contact with Hinata's Rolling Thunder kick, which cost her a broken ankle, but she roared and began to pick apart and slice open Naruto's heart stomach, lungs and legs, as he flew right and left, back and up, ducking with every possible direction.

Naruto decided to end it and rose again, this time stopping and winding his arm before spinning again, in mid air, and dropping hard. Hinata jumped to meet him, using her heavenly rotation again, both seeming to be at a stalemate but just when it looked to be lost on anyone winning, Naruto did the unexpected...

"Hyuuga Kata: **GOJUU HIRATE KAITEN!** (Hyuuga style: fifty palm rotation)" He appeared everywhere surrounding Hinata's own Rotation, and then, in three simultaneous strikes from each Naruto, it broke, and then came the storm. Each one of the five Naruto's struck seven times in quick, and simultaneous succession. One Naruto attacked her arm, forcing the Chakra strings inside her body to change direction, the two at her legs did the same, as the one at her other arm, but the real Naruto attacked her body. One strike each to her vitals; Stomach, Liver, both lungs, heart, and then two to her digestive track.

When they finally fell, Hinata fell backwards in stunned paralysis, and Naruto fell to the ground safely. He got there first in order to catch her then set her on the ground. "She's not going to be able to move right now, Proctor call it." He nodded and called Naruto the winner.

After it was done he patted each limb once, and then poked Hinata in every place but the lungs. he knew being where he was, doing that would look like he was being perverted. He picked her up, but in no less did he do so, then a rumbling sound made itself clear in Konoha.

The Uzikage stood up and grabbed his face, taking it off and showing a slightly older face, one with only one Sharingan eye, opposite of Kakashi, and a smirk covering his face. He took off his coat to show a blue cloak underneath. "It's go time! Tsunade, mobilize all Shinobi NOW!"

Tsunade was shocked, but didn't stay that way as she too got up. "Who the hell are you!?" he turned to her. "Obito Uchiha! Former member of Konoha, and member of Team Minato! NOW MOBILIZE ALL SHINOBI NOW! AKATSUKI ARE ATTACKING!" He jumped through the stand opening and soared to the gate before running off somewhere.

Tsunade didn't have time to be surprised and quickly called her ANBU to start mobilizing her forces, and get civilians into cover areas. It didn't take long before Akatsuki found them. Three people wearing Akatsuki robes stood in front of Naruto. One big and ugly, as if having two extra faces, another rather normal looking for a male with piercings, and another that looked like a girl somewhat, her hair done up a little but still their eyes were all the same, rings of some sort as their faces were covered in black piercings.

Jiraiya knew those eyes and when he and Minato made it to Tsunade they elaborated. "Tsunade, we need all new Jounin and below in power or rank, to quickly make their way to safety and evacuation efforts, this is the Rinnigan, and i don't think it'll be a picnic." Tsunade nodded.

Naruto growled, backing up with Hinata in his arms. "So, your Akatsuki. Let me guess, a sub-division?" The most normal of the three took a step. "Come quietly, or face the wrath of the six paths of pain." Naruto smiled. "Your not gonna be able to catch me, so why should i go anywhere with you?"

Taking that as a no, the normal looking one raised his hand and in an instant Naruto felt like he was being pulled and was starting to fly to the man, but thanks to his Senkou YoYo, he managed to get back in time before running off, hoping to lose them.

Before any of the three could go though, Jiraiya, Minato, and Beikiju stood in front of them. "Your not leaving..." The girl vanished out of thin air though, leaving the three quite unable to catch her, or lose the other two in the confusion.

The normal looking male turned his head. "I never thought I'd see the day, I'd return to meet and face you again one day, Jiraiya-sensei." Minato looked to Jiraiya. "Know him?" Jiraiya went back in time, remembering everything as he viewed the mans face. As this little diversion was made though, the weirdest looking one took off, leaving the two to deal with just one.

Jiraiya growled. "It was before your time Minato, but i had other students, during the war in Amegakure." Minato nodded, but Jiraiya looked his way. "Leave this to me... I have some personal business to take care of...." Minato nodded, hoping Jiraiya was strong enough to do something about this, and began to chase down the bigger ugly lug that passed by.

Jiraiya looked a little stotic. "Hello again, Yahiko, or should i say... Nagato." The Pein didn't so much as blink. "You figured it out i seem to notice." Jiraiya nodded. "Reports of Yahiko's death roamed around before those black plugs of yours brought you back to life. It's impossible to bring people back to life without someone in return dying, and so, your eyes are Nagato's eyes, but Yahiko's body, meaning, you either relieved with th eyes, or Nagato is simply controlling the body. And seeing as there are other Rinnigan eyes, when it has been extinct for years, means only one thing. Nagato is controlling the body."

Nagato smiled, though the body did not. "Give up Sensei, i do not wish to kill you, even if i may never forgive you for leaving us in our time of need." Jiraiya sighed. "I didn't leave you with nothing, i trained you more then i would most kids your age, and allowed you to understand teamwork, and gave you the greatest skills to protect yourself with, like you asked of me, but i needed to go my own way, we couldn't stay together forever, i couldn't even stay with my own friends forever. Forgive me or not, i will not alow you to stomp on my home, nor will i allow you to kill Naruto, or any other person... EVER!!!"

Minato managed to catch onto the ugly lug and used his Hirashin to appear in front and slam kick him into a tree. "Sorry, your fight's with me!" "AND ME!" Kushina had also appeared, her blood red coat donned and her Katana, jagged and blood red in her hands.

Kushina and Minato smiled at one another before paying attention to the man. "Now, get ready to die. MINATO NAMIKAZE-" "-AND KUSHINA UZUMAKI-" "**WILL BE YOUR DEATH!**" (AN:They said that together)

The man chuckled before getting sliced in half by Kushina, and being pummeled into a bruised piece of...metal!? Minato saw inside and seen explosives and planted his own before rushing Kushina away. They both got to safety quick enough and managed to kill one Pein. They left to try and see what the other commotion was about.

At the south of the village Kakashi and Asuma were currently trying to live at the hands of summoned animals. A pair of wild three eyed and large rabid dogs came after Asuma, who was using his own Fuuton powered blades to dodge and block.

Kakashi was up against a bull of some sort, trying not to get himself killed in a single moment. They were unable to keep the girl occupied when that and two other's managed to break the walls to the stadium. Asuma got tired of all this and just cut the dogs into ribbons, not without serious arm troubles and injury from bites.

Kakashi got a chance to pull off a fire jutsu, one that turned the bull to ash quick. After they were done though a new Pein made itself known. This one was a chubby fellow, one that didn't look like one to fight much but rather then look a gift horse in the mouth at being able to finish one of the peins, Kakashi blew a huge fireball, and after he immediately used a wind powered jutsu top back it up and force the fire to blaze harder, but what should have killed the member, was gone, as if vanishing as it hit the man.

Asuma quickly took charge and tried to get the man, but sadly was unable to hit, the man was using an opposite wind current to block the chakra blades. So, while Asuma managed to do some time with the Pein, Kakashi used his Mangekyou and forced the Pein into another dimension, heart first. Asuma and Kakashi clapped hands before hurrying off to finish the evacuations.

West side of the Village, Shizune, Yugito and Kyuubi were at a stalemate at a long haired man who looked rather stotic. he didn't get poisoned, fire abilities from a one tailed Yugito didn't work, nor did anything combined from all three women manage it. Tsunade though made a quick appearance. "Leave them alone."

The man didn't do much of anything but stare. Tsunade took her coat off and charged in, fists flying, but the man was too quick and dodged them all, even managing to give a kick or two, but in the end got smashed by a kick to the head.

Tsunade tried to finish it with her favorite heel drop technique, but the man was way too quick and got up in time to punch her in the chest, making her fly back into the wall. Shizune had aimed while the fight started, and managed to dice in a few poison needles to the body, but Yugito went full demon in the time being and started her attack.

Niibi form was a cat made from pure hell fires, and that was what managed to help the fight on their side, as she used a mirage of jutsu, fireballs, fire arrows, and even some fire rings that turned and span, her pouncing and scratching did their stuff, but nothing took this guy down.

Kyuubi didn't back up either as she got everything she had for one attack. She jumped high into the air and spun front ways, flipping forth over and over again and even got faster as she did. It was going to be it, her final attack, and she was going to make it count.

Kyuubi growled as she fell hard and fast, spinning still, but as she reached the man her voice rang and a small crater was formed. "**KITSUNE TAIJUTSU OUGI! AKUMA KIKKU KINOKIITA NARAKU!!!**" And with that she was on the ground, faint from so much use of her weakened state, never again being able to use her full powers of being a tailed beast.

The man however was never going to hurt again, being thrown into the earth, and when Shizune herself looked inside the hole, saw nothing but ashes left. Yugito turned back, and weakened from her form, was her only duty to take Kyuubi to safety as Tsunade and Shizune took off to help someone else.

The girl pein was following Naruto, trying to gain ground, but as she tried, she learned of failure in keeping up. Though she was finally able to do so, and found him kneeling near the Hokage mansion. She summoned a giant bird and walked forth a little. "You still have the chance to come quietly, so do so and Konoha will be spared."

Naruto grinned though. "No way, you guys are never gonna catch me, hehehehe, i just needed to get my wits before going again." And with that he disappeared, his chakra a well. The girl got ontop of the bird and flew high to try and find Naruto again.

A large bulky hammer of a man was currently sucking the soul of a Jounin sent to destroy him, and when finished found himself surrounded by only two people. Two girls in fact, Beikiju and Larxene taking him by sides. Larxene grinned at Beikiju. "Think this will be enough of a challenge for you?"

Beikiju drew her large Moon Scythe. She also took two scrolls from her pack and smiled. "I don't know, how about we just attack together." The pein didn't hesitate one bit and ordered his demon once more to rise, and as he did he made sure to go after the largest of the signatures, who was most definitely Beikiju and her demon.

Beikiju jumped up dodging quickly before gathering one scroll and as it strung up, the swirl of it attaching to the handle of her scythe and then lengthening over and over until stopping twenty feet long and turning into a chain, Beikiju threw it onto the ground and turned the chain rigid, forcing herself through the air quickly to dodge the second strike from the demon summoned monster the pein called forth to eat her.

Larxene drew her Kunai and tried her best to force the weapons into her opponent, the pein dodging to the left and grabbing her fist only to find a quick jolt and stun, allowing her to move back and spring a kick into his back. It was rather soft to him and he turned, while his demon did it's work, to face the ANBU captain of Taki.

Beikiju grabbed onto her scythe's handle, having lifted it from the ground and then spun, making her scythe do the same around and around her body in mid-air but called forth her attack. "**Wangetsu Tsuki Kire!** (Crescent Moon Slice)" And the scythe launched, spinning in vertical circles and slicing the arm of the demon in half until it cut the demon itself into a half, but didn't stop there. "**Minori Tsuki Odori! **(Harvest Moon Dance)"

The scythe then began to slice, slash, gash and rip open the demon, dancing elegantly as if a model ballerina, and in the end, it stuck into the ground where the demon stood, but now the demon was dead. Beikiju landed and her scroll contracted back once more, and she grabbed her scythe, looking carefully as Larxene and the man dodged and exchanged blows, kicking and punching, shocking and bruising.

Larxene was having fun, having someone tough enough to not be knocked back by her electrically charged punches and kicks, and able to grind out enough speed to dodge, even if it's only slight, her quickest jabs. She jumped back and allowed herself to charge herself to maximum, even though she was pretty close to it as she was, she wanted to go all out.

Her body was covered in lightning for a quick second before she jumped up again, and actually knocking the pein back a step with her strongest punch, and kicked him up a little in order to do more damage, as she twisted and used another kick to force him into a building. he soon got back up and rushed in, striking hard only to find Larxene unharmed but grabbing his arm. "Your punch was perfect, what you forget.. is PAIN IS USELESS AGAINST RAITON USERS!"

Larxene twisted the arm over and down and jumped up, twisting herself and sending a lightning quick, and voltage powered double-heel kick to the peins face and forcing him back again before getting punched in mid-air, which, without anything to cling to, she flew into a nearby building, but never showed pain.

She got up and brushed herself, allowing the Pein to observe her power level carefully. "You know, i only showed this technique to Kage, and i was hoping it would be enough to kick his ass, but to tell you the truth, I'd much rather show him my power from his visions, and have him tell me directly if my full power could REALLY hit him. Every time i got near hitting him he always dodged, always blocked, i couldn't hit him worth a shit, but now your going to be the first to see the full use of my strongest technique..."

Larxene's power suddenly surged, her cloak flying up and out in directions galore, electricity flowing and shocking everything, even hitting Beikiju and Pein, but not fazing them at all, for the jolts were contained, not powerful going out, as Larxene got the most powerful surges she could muster and suddenly disappeared in a yellow light that shrank in itself, not going anywhere like the Hirashin.

For a few moment's, both Pein and Beikiju just looked around, but it didn't do well to find the ANBU captain. but soon they found her, in the air as she called out her attack. "**ULTIMATE RAITON TAIJUTSU NINJUTSU COMBO: MUTEKI ARASHI SENDO!!!** (Invincible Storm of Death)"

Pein didn't register what was happening, but Beikiju did and ran fast to get out of the way. Larxene became lightning in itself and jolts shot out time and time again, it was a millions bolts of Raiton aimed directly at pein, and all around to prevent any escape and possibly hit directly and kill.

Jolts hit, Larxene's body was just shooting bolts over and over, hitting Pein and all around like it should, but Pein didn't move, just took it all. A jolt struck her, a bolt hit him in the ear, a strike of lighting making it's mark near, never stopping the barrage as the storm Larxene created was designed for killing a single enemy at ANY cost.

As soon as the last bolt struck Larxene herself became a jolt of lighting and struck hard, and turned the pein into powder. She panted as she used all her Raiton chakra, managing to kill the pein in order to fully turn the tables on this battle. after it was over though she noticed someone nearby and looked back, seeing a white dusky cloak and a hooded man and saw the scarred foot, she then began to panic slightly. "It's.. you..."

The man took off his hood and grinned wide. "You bitch, you and the other bitch and the Nine did a number to me, now i want REVENGE!" his white skin, green eyes and golden short locks showing. "You shinobi, think your HOT SHIT DON'TCHA WELL NOW YOUR GONNA FACE THE TRUE POWER OF SHIROHAKUMEI'S JINTAI HAKUBEN!!!!" And with that, wheeled forth with amazing speed like last time, with Larxene out of it her body was not fast enough or strong enough to move, and was going to be struck by the man's dangerous killer palm techniques. In her mind, Larxene begged for forgiveness as she knew Naruto would never forgive her if she died, but begged anyway

Naruto was atop the Hokage mountain and up there he hoped for enough time and quickly poked both of HInata's lungs, in which nothing happened. he checked her, and found that, in the time it took to run, her lungs almost completely stopped from the strain, and now her body was getting closer to a death like state, and he needed to move quickly.

before he could do anything though the Pein made it's way to him and he growled, making a Kyou Sha to tend to Hinata and focused mainly on the Pein. "Alright, because i don't want to keep Hinata from treatment, and she needs it badly, you and me go at it, but we don;t do a thing to Hinata. i come with you if you win, but Hinata is spared from ANY contact understand? i know somewhere inside you there's SOME honor as a shinobi left."

The bird pecked at Naruto only to have Naruto do a devil decent kick again, and broke it's beak, making it vanish. he growled as he summoned a Rasengan and jammed it into the Pein, who grinned. Just before the pein fell in a dead heap it;s hand waved, and suddenly, another Pein appeared, and when Naruto looked he went wide eyed... "JIRAIYAAAAAA!!!!"

The Yahiko Pein clone was holding Jiraiya in hand, actually, in his hand a black sword of some kind was stabbed into Jiraiya's body, killing him as the Pein looked to Naruto. "It is time to die Kyuubi, come with me now or suffer while we pull out your demon and it's power." Naruto growled, his power flaring, and attacked the Pein, throwing a punch in hope to kill the man for killing his Sensei and Godfather. "DIE BASTARD!"

**GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG**

Alright, the first half was pretty much in my prime of ideas and detailed inspiration, but because of family problems and a lot of hardships i had to go through, it's not too easy getting inspiration from sadness so the last half was my attempt to give you the best i had to offer in as best detail i could do.

Alright, read review, and hopefully i will have the next chapter out rather quickly, as if any of you read my other story, i put it on hiatus, so i have more time to do THIS story.

before i go, i PELAD you guys PLEAD you, to give me ideas, fight, romance, or similar ideas of ANY kind to this story, and tell me what you think of this thing, because without you, the readers and fans, this story could never of got this far or will ever go further, so please, give me your best and i will give back in kind for it.

JA NE!!!!


	20. Akatsuki's Defeat, Kage's Death

It took me two-three days in order to get enough ideas to fully do this chapter, sorry for that wait though. Anyway here comes a hell of a chapter before i go to peace for a month or two, which included character relationships developing, and a lemon or two if i can manage it.

So, without anything else, here goes the story....STARTO!!!!!

**GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH**

Jiraiya awoke in a blue field, and thought he might have made a mistake, letting that last attack hit him. he got up and walked through the grass and blue-bells. He always admired their beauty, the simple,yet wonderful color and shine they held, but also, knew of their strength in the world. blue-bells held a lot of love and want in them, but also irritation. Blue-bells were never supposed to be alone, and when they were, like most fields show, they turned an eerie greenish blue, like they weren't happy at their own kind being nearby.

He smiled and picked one up and walking to the next field, finding violets a bundle, and smiled, picking one and placing the two together in his hand. He looked at them and sighed. "It's only a dream isn't it? The blue-bell and the violet. Just like us, right? Tsunade?" He put them in the ground and started walking off again, wanting to figure out if he was in the world between the living world, and the two separate worlds of heaven and hell.

He soon found out, as the fields blackened, and soon he was the only patch of field left in his little world here. He looked forth, knowing the stories well that when some people saw black, it meant a guidance spirit to help. He smiled more as he seen who was sent to comfort him.

"It's been a long time, Jiraiya, a few years if i am not mistaken. I hope you and Naruto had fun together, it would of meant every second was a good one. Are you feeling ready my student?" Jiraiya sighed as he listened to his Sensei. "Not yet, there are a few things i want to talk about Sarutobi-Sensei."

The third hokage in all his glory nodded, accepting the challenge. "Naruto has to deal with my death, and he hasn't even been able to fully understand the death of a relative. He was a baby when his father died, and now, he has to fully get slugged by mine. Will he be able to handle it?"

Sarutobi took a puff of his pipe. "He'll have troubles along the road, but i have confidence he'll understand, and if anything, he'll even respect how you died. Naruto will be fine, i guarantee you this, my loving student."

Jiraiya nodded. "Thank you. I do have one final question though... you told me about your final son once, a boy who you sent to Taki before the Uchiha Massacre. I wonder, who is he? I've been through Taki through and through, and not one peep from anyone about such a boy arriving."

Sarutobi smiled side. "He did though, as Kakashi is proof, he was the ANBU i selected for the escort transport. Trust me, he's in Konoha as we speak, you even brought him here." Jiraiya thought about that for a moment.

Sarutobi interjected. "Did you know, i was once a Hyuuga?" Jiraiya looked at his Sensei surprised. "I was, and in my attempt to leave, i made sure my eyes were removed, crushed, and my blood fully taken out and new blood poured into my veins, and stated a new life. Thanks to the first and second to have helped create my new life and identity. My first born, Asuma, he didn't receive the Hyuuga bloodline, but when i married an Uchiha, who died because of my old Hyuuga identity not being all THAT secret, she gave birth to my second and final son, who, because of the strong blood of me and the Uchiha flowing through his veins, was adopted, and inserted into the family with itachi and Sasuke."

Jiraiya heard about a transfer from that family before the massacre happened, but never got a name from his network. "So, he had the Sharingan, but no one in Taki has it, even if you were true about this, the boy would have it by now." Sarutobi smirked. "He was also born with pale eyes, but they turned grey soon after and then adopted. white eyes mean what?"

Jiraiya thought then got pale. "Byakugan and Sharingan!?" Sarutobi nodded. "Now, he would not have shown this when activating both eyes. But he was able to do it. Now, you know who I'm talking bout right?" Jiraiya nodded before smiling. "It's not that hard to accept, knowing your strong attitude Sensei, seems i just missed it. Kage... He's your son." Sarutobi nodded. "Anything else?"

Jiraiya stepped forth. "Let's go Sarutobi... I want to meet everyone again..." They walked off into the darkness into the plain of pure souls, and smiling as they left everything to the younger generation.

Naruto flew back away from Pein, who had a hand pointed out to Naruto. Naruto grunted and got back to his feet. Pein let Jiraiya fall to the ground and turned, walking to Naruto. "I gave you three chances, and yet you fail to come willingly, if only you did then Jiraiya would still be breathing."

Naruto used his Hirashin and punched Pein to the ground before lifting Jiraiya up in his arms. "Sensei..Baka...Jiraiya, you didn't have to take his on alone, you could of had me, or my Tou-san..." Pein got up and looked on, waiting.

Naruto cried, looking in anguish as the color from Jiraiya drained. As it failed Naruto's resolve didn't. He flared his Chakra, his power growing. He took the Sage chakra from Jiraiya and turned, having a more menacing look as his face and body grew hair, he was turning into a Kitsune himself now. "Pein...."

He stepped up a few steps before stopping. "Demons are demons, monsters who destroy, who inspire fear, who are hated to the very bones in their bodies. Demons pay for destruction, Demons pay for being what they are, but did anyone give them a chance? Demons were not given the choice to be demons, but rather forced to fight to survive."

Pein hummed in curiosity. Naruto growled a little. "We were hated, detested all because we had powers, we had immortality, we had everything in the world, we were different then normal, and so, the normal people took their hands and crushed us into being nothing more then abused animals, and when we finally fought back because we didn't think it was right, they called us monsters, demons, and fought back. Demons were victims, not murderers. Demons were forced to kill, force to survive by destruction, and i am a demon, but this demon will do what he can to save lives, care, be who he can to make everyone's lives better. Now, Pein, i have one thing to say..."

Naruto's hands lit up, one with a blast of wind, the other lightning. He crushed them together and in one arm, three rings appeared, shocking wind currents to hover above the arm. "I highly recommend PISSING YOURSELF!" Naruto shoved one ring into his arm, which lit up fully into a wind fused lightning arm. "Followed by BEGGING FOR FORGIVNESS!" He shoved the second into both arms, and his body became lighting and wind itself, but only the torso. "AND IF YOU STILL HAVE THE TIME THERES ALWAYS THE OPTION OF A WELL FORMED SUICIDE!!! NOW DIE BASTARD!" He took the third and put it into his heart. "**RAIFUUTEN KAMI KITSUNE!** (Lightning Wind of Heavens Fox God)"

Pein took no time and pointed to Naruto, and Naruto was pulled to him, but that was a bad idea as Naruto disappeared, but really soon after he was shot by a bolt of lightning, and turned to see Naruto floating in mid-air. "I'll make you suffer for your murder, I'll make you pay dearly for killing Jiraiya." he disappeared again, and Pein caught him close-by and tried to repel Naruto, only to have him shocked by another bolt of lightning and being forced into the mountain by a tornado of wind.

Naruto began to shock and force Pein's body into shreds, but not too quickly. the Pein tried in vein to stop this only to have himself shocked and blown with cuts and gashes and hols filling his body. Though that was sent to an end as Naruto was stabbed through the heart by a blade of some sort, a crystal sword. Naruto disappeared again but the sword didn't move, as it was being held. "Akatsuki must be really weak to not handle the Nine of all people." Pein looked to see a hooded man, but not for long as the hood came off to see a bulky chin forming a very carnivoristic man, someone who looked like he was more fit being a lion or bear, and with those scars on his face he seemed to have lived through hell.

Naruto looked at him before growling. "Who are you now? Hm?" The man grinned. "Please, i told you before, until your worthy enough to have this blood of yours staining MY sword, my name will never elude my lips." Naruto disappeared only to be stopped by Hinata, who was up and in front of the man. "Naruto, take Pein down, I'll handle Shirohakumei."

Naruto didn't move for a moment before disappearing in the wind again, and the wind carrying his words to Hinata. "Take him down." She smiled and got into attack position. "Naruto is much stronger then i am, so if i beat you, won't that mean he deserves a name?" The man chuckled in response, not speaking as he put his sword on his shoulder.

Hinata growled and shot up and straight, speeding and ramming the man down the mountain. She would prefer NOT being near Naruto when he exploded. As they tumbled, Hinata used her animalistic instincts and got on her foot mid-fall and skated herself straight before running down, following the tumbling Shirohakumei down the mountain.

As they reached the bottom she jumped up into the air, and spun herself elegantly as if she were dancing before falling straight down, and spinning more violently and making herself into a drill, her chakra exploding into the air as she expanded and sharpened her body to penetrate.

The man grinned and brought his sword up and it did manage to block the drilling move of Hinata, but her eyes shown bright purple and she stopped spinning, grabbing onto the edge and pulling hard,forcing her body where she wanted it and slamming her foot into the man's groin.

The man didn't even budge as he grinned more. "That won't work on a man who has BALLS OF STEEL!!" He twisted and forcing Hinata off him and slashed, and in Hinata's haste to recoil and force her body up to block, she missed the attack and got hit in the elbow, and felt as if her arm was dangling on the very veins of her body. She looked and seen her arm only scratched and shook lightly, her breathing becoming erratic.

The man got his sword and looked at the blood, smiling. "Ah, pure blood. virgin huh? well it's no surprise, Hyuuga's were always boring pricks with sticks up their asses." Hinata turned, her arm stopping it's bleeding. She roared into the trees, which sounded more animal then human.

The man felt his gut tell him to run for it, but didn't listen, only curious now with slight surprise. Hinata got into a different stance, she was on all fours like an animal, and not her usual Kitsune style stance, this actually looked like an animal then a human imitation.

He didn't think it was wise to bring this out further, and ran up, hoping to end this and take Naruto. Hinata jumped up and spun just an inch above the mans head as he slashed down, and she landed on the tip of the sword when it came back around. The man looked at this only to have his arm ripped off his body in Hinata's anger.

He grunted and held his sword with his other arm. He looked to Hinata and seen something different... Her eyes were no longer the lavender purple they were when using the Zenkugan, but now it was blood red, her eyes were blood red and they transfered all their bloodlust and want of his own blood to spill on the ground to him, and he felt it for the first time...PLEASURE!!

He laughed, grinning wider as he flared his chakra. "Fine, if Naruto is even stronger then this then you both deserve my name! IT'S KOHAKU NARAKU SHINJOO OF SHIROHAKUMEI!!!" He sprang froth and met her attack head on, her claws keeping his blade at bay. He slashed hard, only to find her down and then strike up, cutting into his hart before tearing at his throat a little as he went back to dodge, or in this case, lessen the damage to his body.

He laughed at this and brought his jagged crystal great sword down, and actually cut Hinata's toes off, but that was only his best shot at her as she forced him into the mountain and called out her final attack. "**KITSUNE DANMAKU: ISSEN TSUME SEIITSU** (Kitsune Barrage: One Thousand Claws of Purity)"

Her strikes were a blur, and even so, that did not mean the blood that spilt was a blur, as it did spill, everywhere inside the hole that was rapidly growing inside the mountain as Hinata's strikes not only ripped the man to shreds, but forced them into the mountain deep enough it would take awhile getting out.

After the thousand strikes from Hinata she stopped, panting as she calmed down from the sudden rush and held onto her arm and stopping on her unharmed foot. She looked at the man, who was pretty much ribbons, but he grinned, and was still alive as he laughed lightly.

"You know, I'm impressed, no hyuuga has ever beaten me, but you had the power to kill me. Be glad of that little girl, but don't get your hopes up. My master is ten maybe double that ten times more powerful then i am. And he's after Naruto, so be on your guard or you'll lose him." She didn't say a thing before cutting his head off and ending his life. She turned and walked out of the cave she created and then started to use her Zenkugan to see Naruto's fight.

Beikiju was currently standing off against Jintai, the Shirohakumei member, and didn't know what she could do to totally cut him off from using his speed. She was breathing hard but smiled as she looked back. "Next time, don't use all your chakra, it's a pain to have to come and save your ass." Larxene, who was still trying t gain the strength to leave, smiled. "Joke all you want, but it was the only way. Now get this bastard and meet me at the Hokage mansion."

Beikiju nodded, and watched as the flash of yellow took Larxene away. She sighed and got her three scrolls from her pack. "Alright fucker, time to DIE!" Beikiju attached the three and a heavy, mile long chain took hold of her and she grinned. "Your gonna wish you hadn't called my friend or me a bitch..." She tossed the chain from her hand to nothing but air, and found her plan perfect. As she threw it she made sure to make it look as though it was heading to the enemy, and as she thought, he moved over the way she wanted and the chain took hold of his legs and forced him to the ground.

Beikiju jumped high into the air and the chain and scythe took to the sky. "ULTIMATE SCYTHE TECHNIQUE!" The man looked up to see her spinning the chain, and in the air was a circle, the scythe attaching to the chain to make it but also the chain itself attaching like a net in it's form. "**MANGETSU KIRA!** (Full moon killer)"

She forced the chain down and the net of chains fell hard, and began to rip, tear, slash, slice, and dice the man into peels of cheese, cutting him from head to toe where he couldn't even live no matter what, even if he was as immortal as Hidan.

After the technique, the chain turned back into three, perfectly tidy and rolled up scrolls in Beikiju's and as her other put her scythe back behind her. She ran off to the Hokage mansion and found Larxene looking up, and she did too, to see Naruto in his Lighting armor and fighting against Pein.

Larxene smiled. "Kill the bastard Naruto." Beikiju agreed. "Force him into a grave and come back to our arms." They continued to watch as everyone else was off doing their emergency plans for this attack.

Zetsu was currently in the stadium, looking around before disappearing into the ground and coming back up at Naruto's apartment but before he could fully understand what was in the house he was kicked out the door by a blur. he got up to see a man who he didn't know, wearing his colors. "I never seen you in this organization before, who might you be?"

The man grinned, his one Sharingan eye activating. "Sorry Zetsu, forgot my swirly mask at home." Zetsu hummed a moment before grinning, both of his sides laughing. The darker side looked skeptical "Well well, let's see, you've just kicked an ally, stopped an investigation of the Kyuubi's home, and are not helping in it. your a traitor."

Obito smiled. "Always was, but thing is, now your gonna die a painful death." Zetsu shrunk into the ground once more, hiding but that didn't work as Itachi made a fireball and forced Zetsu out of the ground behind Obito. "Two Uchiha borns are more fearsome then you think."

The white side of Zetsu looked shocked. "Who else is in this little charade of yours?" Obito grinned wider, reaching back and grabbing something, only for the hidden to appear. It was Kisame's sword, and as he pulled, Obito's skin melted and it showed Kisame. Kisame took his blade and brought it in front of him. "I am. Sorry but Akatsuki is over."

Zetsu giggled, at least the black side. "Well, seems to me only three remain in Akatsuki's fearsome force. That is enough to deal with traitors and demon containers. Now, i would advise you surrender before your dead." Kisame didn't take too lightly to that and struck, cutting Zetsu off from his chakra and sucking every inch of it, grinning before the plant-man gone into hiding. "You forget, my sword is famous for eating chakra, so stop groveling and step out, or I'll personally have to eat you, and trust me, vege's don't taste to good to me, YUCK!"

Just as Zetsu re-appeared he was hit blindly by Itachi's own eyes, and it was the Mangekyou. He was forced to be burned alive, then revived to be cut down, then again alive to be sprayed by plant remover, again and again dying differently and the same way over and over for over five whole days in Tsukiyomi.

When it ended Itachi burned Zetsu with Amaretsu and sighed, turning off his Sharingan eyes, which were bleeding now. Kisame stepped forth. "You ok there partner?" Itachi nodded. "I never managed to do it more then three days in there, but i finally achieved my goal before i die, having the ability to pull of five whole days and even a concentrated Amaretsu."

Kisame grabbed his partner and turned him round. "Look, your not dying, now shut up and be happy for a change will ya? So you killed your best friend, who cares? and now your going to lose another brother, i don't really care about them, and neither should you. Sasuke chose his path and he alone should suffer not you, and your other brother? he wants to die, because he knows he can no longer stop the forces of darkness from taking over. Now allow us to finally walk together into light. Maybe then you'll stop going blind you ass."

Kisame slapped the back of Itachi's head, and Itachi laughed, Kisame took a grin himself. They laughed for a moment before Itachi smiled truly. "Thanks. Shall we?" Kisame grinned, but before he could nod, a huge explosion took place. They looked around and saw a huge boulder in the air above the Hokage mountain, the face of the first Hokage gone.

Naruto was in darkness and he sighed. "Hinata, Larxene, Beikiju, i'm sorry for this, but i must finish this. Jiraiya, i know your watching over me, now watch, as i use this technique, for all it's worth you were the greatest god-father i could ever have. Jii-san, Sandaime Sarutobi...Thank you for everything, and please, forgive me, but my place is no longer in Konoha. I will take my place, and raise it forever, as Naruto Namikaze, THE UZIKAGE AND DEFENDER OF PEACE! KAMI FORGIVE ME FOR SOILING THIS EARTH BUT THIS FILTH HAS STEPPED OVER WHAT I DID AND NOW I MUST KILL THIS TRASH AND PROTECT THE EARTH YOU SO LOVE AND MADE, AND PROTECT THE PEOPLE YOU SMILE DOWN UPON!"

Naruto roared once more, his armor coming back but in his hand was not wind or lightning, but fire, a black fireball that rotated and spun wildly everywhere. "**GOUKA RASENGAN!** (Hellfire Rasengan, or so i tried to do)" He lashed out and when he did, the very boulder he was sucked into, broke and he fell hard, forcing the Rasengan of fire into Pein's chest, which when he did, he also used his wind to blow the fire through the body and the lightning to open ways inside him to force the entire Rasengan into the Peins entire being, and he accomplished that, as the Pein burned alive from the inside out in pain.

Naruto stopped his armor and attack, standing above the village in full Kitsune form. He looked as the attacks stopped. all Peins were gone, he knew as he finished two, and the other four were carried out by everyone. he started walking off the mountain in attempts to find Hinata before returning.

Kage stood in front of a large structure made of paper and looked carefully with his headband on. He sighed. "It's time to face the music." Once he took that first step, someone appeared behind him. "You have no place here, go and leave me to my business." Obito took Kage's shoulder in hand. "He's still much stronger then anyone can imagine normally. And he has protection just in case. I'll take the girl, you finish off Nagato."

Kage smiled. "I know what your gonna say, and i know no matter what i say, your following me in. So you better get ready, because once you finish off the lady, i want you away from here. promise me that." Obito sighed before smiling. "Sure thing. Now let's end this." And they walked in on the two remaining Akatsuki members and bodies.

Nagato didn't even move as the woman stayed standing still. Kage lifted his headband for the first time in ten years, and when he opened his eyes, it shown the Mangekyou Sharingan, three lines going in am upside down triangle, and a swirling circle of lines going clockwise, but also, they were pure sky blue.

Kage smiled. "Be honored, no one who's seen these eyes have lived to tell the tale... not even my fiance." He smiled sadly down, remembering Shikonaga. The very day before they were to be married in front of the entire village of Taki, he showed his eyes to her, and she had loved them, but, the next, when they separated on a mission before they were to return and be wed, she was killed protecting him from afar by a long range fighter.

He stopped smiling and looked hard to Nagato. "I'll give you one chance, and only one... give up and quit, or continue the fight, and die." Nagato smiled. "It's wondrous i meet someone with two Kekkei genkai, especially Hyuuga and Uchiha Doujutsu Kekkei Genkei, but that does not mean you'll win." Nagato put his hands together and suddenly the whole earth started to shake.

Kage jumped back and high, when the whole castle of paper crumbled. In his place and under Nagato appeared a giant creature, one that looked to be made from the very earth but also, completely unimaginable, as it seemed to radiate the very essence of lightning. Kage who had foreseen this grabbed his scroll and opened it, drawing his blood and swiping it before closing the scroll again, then clapping his hands over the scroll.

Nagato was impressed Kage foreseen such an attack, but even more so he had a scroll out, as if to attack. How underestimating he was...

Kage grinned and shot the earth into the sky and calling out. "SHE WHO SCREAMS THROUGH SKIES LIKE TRUE WIND, BURN EVERYTHING IN HER PATH LIKE THE IMMORTAL FLAME, ELECTRIFY EVERYTHING TO DUST AND ASH LIKE THE JOLT OF LIGHTNING, CRUSH EVERYTHING UNDER THE WEIGHT OF YOUR STRENGTH LIKE THE SPIRIT OF EARTH, AND REMAKE THE WORLD FROM YOUR WATERY GRAVE! I SUMMON THEE! **TIAMAT!!**"

A bright flash made itself known to everyone in Konoha, and in that flash, which vanished after a long period of time, a bright brown serpent-like creature made itself known and roared from it's summoning. Kage was caught by this creature and flown up to the sky with it, and when the flash ended, everyone saw this giant creature and knew it as only one thing, and even Pein knew, as he called it out. "A dragon..."

Kage bent down, and smiled. "You told me not to summon you unless i was intending to die, and for this one, i am sorry to wake you from your slumber just for that... but i need your strength, and when i am finished you will have me." Tiamat had growled for a moment, btu after that was said, this dragon was sober and calm.

The reason for the creatures calmness was the thoughts within it's head. "_Kage, i understand. You have suffered long, and i will help stop that suffering. Now let us finish this, so i may help you forever rest, and be rejoined with your special somebody._" In a girly voice the dragon called. "Let us crush this weakling Kage, and forever shall we rest."

Nagato's demon and Kage's dragon rushed forth, and even their Hirashin would have been jealous at the speed of which the dragon took off and tackled Nagato's demon in the air and rolled with it, nagato and Kage forced to the ground to watch their beasts wrestle.

Nagato landed safely on the ground and so did Kage, and Kage sighed. 'I seen every possible future, and it ends with us both dying. You first thought." Nagato hummed. "How do you really see that in our future? Not even i can truly see the future, only able to know that i will make the world mine."

Kage grinned. "Sorry Nagato, but your not going to live long enough for anything to happen. You see, having both the Mangekyou Sharingan and the Zenkugan, both active in both eyes at the same time ever since i obtained them, I've seen future, past, present of anyone connected to me by fate itself. The only portions of life on anyone on the planet i have not seen, is MY past, i am unable to even know who my own father is, let alone my mother. But i have seen everything future prone up to the point i die, and your first."

Nagato didn't take that as a bluff, and decided to just kill Kage before being killed himself. Kage didn't let it take chance and put his hands together. "No one's seen this technique, but you shouldn't feel honored. This technique is my greatest, yet deadliest technique, to both my opponent and enemy."

Kage slowly turned to pure metal, his skin and clothes disappearing under the shining metallic of his technique. As soon as he was completely metal he called out in a metallic robotic voice. "**Miton: HENKA!** (Metal Style: Mutation)"

Kage stood still for almost a minute, the two monsters in the sky biting and scratching each other to death. Kage then sported sharp blades for feet and hands, and before even Nagato got a chance, he moved in blinding speed, zig-zagging left and right, a blur of silver getting closer and closer, all in a single second as he cut the legs of Nagato's walker, only to find wheels take him away and then jack up into the air for Nagato to preform Jutsu, shooting water to Kage, only to find nothing in the puddle.

Kage got up and cut Nagato's arm off, to find a punch crush his chest into nothing and fall down. Kage stood on the ground and looked to his chest, which healed back into metal again. In a metal voice, kage spoke once again. "**Henka is the ultimate forbidden technique, i am immortal,indestructable, and will continue that way until i murder one life, and that life is yours.**"

Nagato didn't know what was going on, that was his best shot, and Kage took it like it was a fly buzzing by. Kage roared in a metallic low groan, and struck fast, and as his bladed hand struck into Nagato's heart, the Dragon had killed the demon that way as well, it's clawed hand forcing through the chest of the demon.

Kage turned back and panted, grunting in pain as the technique was quickly taking it's toll. before it could though the dragon had shrunk quickly and took on it's female form, a red beauty, not totally human but still not entirely dragon. She hugged Kage from the front. "It's alright now. I'll take away the pain." As she said it, kage felt the pain of the technique floating away, and smiled. hie eyes turned grey though, no longer active.

He looked to his dragon summon and nodded. "I'm ready. May i make a request of you?" Tiamat was confused, but nodded. Kage grabbed his headband and gave it to her. "give this to Hie, he'll know what to do. Also, i know about your suffering to, and i want you to- UGH!!" He grunted and coughed up blood, a huge amount and his eyes grew lifeless.

She tried to ease Kage down and did so without further injury. Kage smiled, his blood flowing from his mouth. "Naruto will be needing your power, but he can't use a summon, he'll need your strength as his own... Please, merge with him." Tiamat smiled

It was true, she had to battle her own husband and kill him to bring peace to a forsaken land, in which she was going to destroy the evil before but now she was needed to keep the peace during moments like these, when man could not battle it's own battles.

She nodded again and laid Kage fully down. She grabbed something from her arm and opened Kage's hand, laying the object into it. She sighed. "This was given to me by the King of Babylon, the first civilization of the entire earth. He called himself Kage, the Shadow. but that was also you, the king of a group of people, the king of all Ninja. Now i must make Naruto just as strong. Take this with you to the other side, and know, you brought this world to peace."

Kage smiled more, his eyes growing more and more dull, his bleeding from his mouth growing in volume. He spoke in almost a whisper, but clear enough. "Thank you Tiamat... Your the greatest friend i... could ev-...er....ask for... please... tell ever-...-yone...i'm...so-...-rry...haaaaaaaaaa" he breathed the last breath of his life, and with it, his soul left. Tiamut shed a single tear and held onto Kage's hand before a glow took over and she did what the contract in their agreement approved. The day he died, which was the day he would only call her to combat this once, she would take his powers into her own. it was the only way to keep her strong after periods of slumber, but his power was major, and it would work to give Naruto a better chance at the greatest battle of all time.

After she was done she cleaned off Kage and picked him up, carrying him back to the village town area. She knew it was the only thing she could do, to give Kage a chance to hear form beyond the grave, his friends words. She soon found Obito who was smiling a sad little upturned lip.

He held a hand to Kage and chuckled. "Kage was the best of us all. At least he managed to pass his legacy to Naruto before he died." Tiamat nodded before they walked back to the village, where everyone was waiting. It was going to be a very long day for them all.

**GHGHGHGHGGHHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGGH**

There ya go. This gave me goose-bumps.. i had to kill my own character!!! Look, if your confused about what he did or what happened with him, then please ask in review or PM. As for the whole dragon thing, i had planned it to be his summon in the first place when i first created him years ago, but never got the courage and never had THIS kind of writer skill to produce is masterfully.

This is the end of the wars, and the final battle to determine all of the Naruto Universe is drawing near, but first, a month of peace in which Naruto can roam and be free from battle, and everyone can relax. I hope you enjoyed it, and i'll see you guys and gals next chapter. have a nice week!

JA NE!!!!


	21. Grief for the Loss, New Happiness Abound

This is the first of the few peaceful chapters of Konoha's survival. I hope you don't mind a little grief for my character at the beginning, it's the first time i actually used him, and the first time i get to show off some of his skills, a little grief for him will do this story good.

CONTEST!!!!

Alright before i go into details.. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMON LIMES! A series of teasing lemons with HOT couples!.. AND QUADUPLES! So warning, if you don;t like lemons, skip from the bold series of **"G's"** to the bold series of **"F's"**

**Details to the Contest!**

Review on this chapter and the next one or two chapters. Whoever can give me the best reviews? They get to choose a who of their choice in my story or in the entire Naruto Universe, gets to fuck the brains out of another of their choosing again, and i will make it a fanfiction reality.

Now that I've said that, i really don't have much to say but i ask that you keep on reading, again, without you, this story would be totally boring. Keep reading, keep reviewing, and i hope you like the story so far and until the end.

Story....STARTO!!!

**GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG**

It was time, everyone who could gathered for the funerals of some lost people, but the most were with Kage. Tsunade, Naruto, Hinata, Larxene, and everyone who knew him or someone who felt they did through others. Hie stepped up and took the booth nearby and taking the letter he was given by Kage the day before his death.

Hie took a deep breath as he began to read. "To everyone, I'm thankful for you all, to know you, to be friends with you, and to have fought beside you. To Larxene, I'm sorry i could not have lived long enough for you to have beaten me for the first time since i came to Taki. As for my final words to you, i hope you live well, and keep everyone safe. Also, about your storming technique you used against one of the Peins, it was a well formed Jutsu, but you have a long way before you figure out my weakness. You might have hit me, that is for certain, but you would not have beaten me with it."

Larxene smiled sadly, scoffing lightly as it was said. "Baka... I know that..." She couldn't stand it any longer and let the damn flow, but only a little at a time. She cried and sobbed lightly in her hands as she tried to contain her feelings of grief.

Hie sighed, continuing. "To Tsunade, your grief over Jiraiya is well founded, you fought him at every turn, but still you two connected much in your long lives. Try to be stronger for him, he knew what he was getting into. I know that you will see it this way when you receive his letter in your office today. Actually, forget me and read his letter now. It'll be ok. Have fun with your assistant though, maybe that will raise your spirits."

Tsunade cried a few tears and let Hie stop for a breath before she got up and went to read the letter herself. In her stop she turned. "Kage, you'll be the hero of Konoha and Taki together. tell Jiraiya how sorry i am." She left quickly enough afterwards.

Hie nodded and cleared his throat. "To Beikiju, i hope your not feeling too heavily about this. You know me better then Larxene does. You know why i had to do this, and you should feel happy, I'm with Kana-chan now. Stay together, and know the power inside you is always yours, not a demons."

Beikiju just kept strong, smiling sadly but staying strong as Larxene kept her sobbing to a quietness so no one would be bothered by it. She sighed though. "It's always the same with you, telling me I'm not the demon inside me. Thank you Kage."

Hie took another deep breath and tried to finish the long letter. "To Kushina and Minato, sorry to say this but your going to need to stop yourselves from going overboard this time. Minato, as a former Kage i can understand your urge to help others, but this time it's Naruto's turn to do the same. Kushina, i think it's time to teach him the very last skill you have to offer. Afterwards, you two should really think about retiring and just being with each other. Stay well my friends."

Because hie knew they'd both comfort the other and keep strong with their tears, he continued on. "To Naruto, i know this is expected of me, since i have told you about me from beginning to end. Still, i'm sorry i left you before telling you the greatest secret to my Miton technique. In the Namikaze Estates i have a rough version of my perfected technique, read it in a week, anytime before then and the scroll will burn anything close by to ash. I made sure it was a precaution just in case someone tried to take it and read it before you did. Make sure you only use the technique in the scroll against Shirohakumei's strongest members."

Naruto nodded and held Hinata close, hoping everything was going to be fine with their time before chaos roamed again. Hie continued. "To Hinata, i never knew you, and your precious Zenkugan was the greatest thing to happen to you, but now your getting to another great gift. Right about the time Hie gets to this, your father could very well be coming by to get you and pay his respects." "Kage must have been a smart one to know i would come."

Everyone looked to Hiashi as he smiled, coming near them. "Hinata, i want you to know, I'm proud of your skills. I think it's time for a change to the Hyuuga family, and with you as leader." Hie sighed and read the next part. "To Hiashi, sorry to say, she's not going to be a Hyuuga anymore. As i am sure you know as well as Minato." Hiashi looked in confusion before turning and seeing his old friend. "Minato. Thought you were dead."

Minato smiled. "I was till about the time Sarutobi took care of Orochimaru, Kage revived me. Now, i'm sure you remember the contract we made?" Hiashi took a far look before sighing. "I remember. Hinata, be happy with Naruto." Hie laughed at that moment, and the sudden laughter of the highly stotic and passive man. "Kage saw this i swear it."

Now everyone was confused more, but Hie took it away as he read again. "I'm sure you two need to talk about this elsewhere, this is my funeral not a reunion. Minato, Kushina, Hiashi, go and talk, everything will be fine." Everyone smiled and took a small laugh before the three took off to talk. Now it was rather small service.

Hie sighed, returning to his passive self. "Hinata, you'll learn what that was about, but also, you need to know something. Tonight, Naruto will tell you something and when he does, be mad at me, not him. Naruto you understand what i mean, you made a promise to Beikiju did you not?" Naruto sighed. "I wish it didn't have to be tonight i speak of it. Alright Kage...I hope your happy up there."

Hie continued the rest of the letter. "I am you numbskull. Now, i thank you for everything, everyone here and that was here. your all the greatest friends a guy could ever have. Naruto, one last thing, head to the Hokage mountain after this, i have one final gift to give. Everyone, i love you all with my entire being, i wish you all happy lives. Goodbye."

That was the end of the service, Naruto and Hinata went off to the Hokage mountain and everyone else went their directions after Kage was buried in the ground. As Naruto and Hinata approached the top they saw a red person on top. They got near and saw it was a girl with red skin and when they met her face to face, saw the face of a dragon.

Naruto knew this dragon and smiled. "Tiamat, I'm honored." He bowed and Hinata slowly did the same, but Tiamat dismissed the formalities. "So, your the gift from Kage? I sign the summon contract?" Tiamat shook her head. Naruto was confused now. Kage gave him something, and the only thing here after the funeral, was Tiamat, his dragon summon.

Tiamat giggled. "It's been forever since i seen a pure Hyuuga, i feel the power of ancient Babylon inside you." Hinata felt confused and Tiamat just giggled more at the cute face she made. "I feel power. I feel everyones power, from Hyuuga's to the Nara's. Yamanaka's to the Aburame. I feel your powers, and only the ancients of Babylon could forge such anger within you."

Naruto and Hinata looked confused but then Naruto gasped, smiling at Hinata. "That's why your stronger in battle! When your in battle you get angrier, and with that, you can even pin me to the ground, don't you feel it when you fight?"

Hinata could only look confused, but after a little while gasped in the knowledge of figuring it out. "I do feel like something's going on, i feel like i lose myself, or, actually, i feel like just attacking, not caring if i get hurt, i just feel like going all out without even knowing it."

Naruto smiled more, almost grinning. "Berserkers are the greatest of all warriors, it's amazing Hinata, your a descendant of a berserker!" Tiamat cleared her throat loudly, smiling all the way as they got their attentions towards her. "Your gift, is me."

Naruto felt even more confused. "That's what i thought, i get you as a summon." Tiamat sighed. "No no no, i mean, me entirely. Look, i have the ability to feel power, but also extract power. that is why i lived over six thousand years, my contract is, if i am used in a battle that will kill my summoner anyway, i take their power when they die. But there is something else... I can give power."

It took only a moment for Naruto to figure THAT out. "You mean, merge?" Tiamat nodded. "my entire power will be yours. Now, don't think that's much, dragons and demonic energies, like Kyuubi's, don't exactly mix well together, but you will be more powerful then now. Dragon energy will take your body and mold it into a perfect working machine of muscle, so be careful, you might find yourself tripping because you took a step too quickly or your legs aren't used to it's potential being released."

Naruto nodded and Tiamat took a deep breath before clawing her hands into Naruto's shoulders, and as soon as it was connected between then, the energy within her was boiling out of her body and transferring to Naruto, who was grunting in pain from the pressure. it only took a full two minutes but afterwards Tiamat panted, going to the ground. Naruto took care and tried to get her back up on her feet but she pushed him back.

Tiamat was fading now, and smiled as she looked up at the two. "You make good use of that power Naruto, i didn't do this to save people, but because it was a favor to Kage." She suddenly turned to dust and was blown away. Naruto stood up carefully and felt nothing, nor resistance, no pressure, not even the simplest of stretches from his muscles.

He felt a little different but didn't exactly know what it was. He found out quick as he turned to Hinata and tripped over his own knee. Hinata caught him and he felt like a dumb-ass right then. he slowly got back up and sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Alright, she told me i might trip over myself. maybe i'm just too quick to understand what i'm doing." He activated his Kagedoushinkai and looked to his feet as he started to walk, and this time doing it well without tripping,. but it looked to him AND Hinata that he was walking rather weird.

He laughed and after a bit so did Hinata, though she didn't know why. Naruto stopped laughing and stopped about halfway through the street to Ichiraku. "It's weird, i feel nothing at all, and yet it takes my Kagedoushinkai and very careful walking, which is a very weird walk, in order NOT to trip." Hinata put on a genuine smirk and decided it would be a good idea to go to her father and talk with him. She kissed Naruto and went off.

He huffed a breath and stood straight up. "Alright, you can do this Naruto, now just walk..." he turned off his bloodline and walked slowly at first, then got to a normal walk before entering Ichiraku where the only one there was Ayame. In his mind he couldn't help but grin like the Kyuubi.

he sat down and when Ayame finally got her stuff done, sighed and turned to see who had lifted the drapes. "Welcome to ichi- NARUTO!" She said before falling down, failing to remember the slippery floor needed a little cleaning from her mistake a few hours earlier. Naruto leaned over the counter with his hand out and smirked. "Thought your papa taught you better."

Ayame groaned before taking the helping hand and being lifted up. She took a dry rag and cleaned the floor before feeling more at ease. "Alright, sorry about that Naruto, you just surprised me. I didn't expect you here until after you grieved for Kage and Jiraiya's death, at least them if not the others."

Naruto looked down sadly. "Yeah, i only went to Kage's, i was kind of dragged into it thanks to hie, another friend of mine. Jiraiya was my god-father, but, i think it would be best to just remember him and keep his memory alive then grieve and let go. least then his legend lives on stronger then just being a Sannin." Ayame smiled, knowing that Naruto was really hurting, but acting tougher because of the two's connection.

Naruto ordered a Miso Ramen with a special Naruto platter. he ate slowly, something Ayame never seen before but understood his way. After a minute he looked up. "Ayame, there's something i need to ask you." Ayame felt a little curious. Naruto was slowly grieving, but acting tough, and just suddenly wanted to ask her something? she nodded, wanted to know what it was.

Naruto smiled a little more, but still looked a little bit the same as before. "Hows your romantic life?" Ayame had no excuse as to her sudden fall to the ground this time. Naruto rubbed the back of his head as Ayame's face came up, blushing tomato red and sputtering. "WHA-WHA-WHA!?!?!? WHAT'S THAT QUESTION ALL ABOUT!?!?!?!"

Naruto just tried not to spill any beans during this. "Just asking. Your growing more beautiful by the day, someone's GOTTA ask you out someday soon, if they haven't already." Ayame huffed and pufffed, trying to calm down from the sudden shock of the question in question.

Ayame tried to relieve herself, and her beating heart, and it didn't work that good. but still she managed to get her blood pressure down. "Next time you ask, make sure you don't give me a heart attack. Phew...Well, because of my dad, i haven't really been seeing any boys. He's getting older, i don't want him to suddenly break something if i can take the load off of him."

Naruto could understand that, but felt it was time for Ayame to take a break instead. "Sure, but what if you break? i mean, your not exactly a wall of muscle, the best you can manage is one customer at a time, maybe two. Three would be way too much alone."

Ayame scoffed. "Thanks a lot Naruto, a little encouragement would be nice." Naruto didn't back down. "It's not that i don't believe in you, but take a look at yourself. Your body was made to do some running or have a good time out, not slave over five ovens for your father while he's gone. Get goin' and find yourself a guy to cling to." "Couldn't have said it better myself."

Naruto quick turned to see Teuchi opening the blinds, and then back to lean over and help a fallen Ayame back to her feet. After Teuchi got back behind the counter he chuckled. "Yo, Naruto, glad to see you about. Heard you had a little romance in the stadium before the attack happened."

Naruto sweat-dropped, getting a piece of Naruto in his mouth. "Yeah. Hinata was just amazing in her fight, couldn't exactly contain myself from giving her a reward. Anyway, that's not really Ramen talk. Ayame was thankful for the subject change but now i guess she needs to have HER face flush for awhile."

Teuchi and Naruto laughed as Ayame did go flush red. Teuchi sighed. "Ayame, it's true, Your workin' too hard, soon you'll be the one with back problems. I actually got a VERY interesting visit when i was making my runs. I happen to be going nearby one of the funerals and saw my old friends Kushina and Minato."

Naruto sweat-dropped again, hoping no one else noticed. Though he did seem to take notice to Teuchi's calm demeanor. Ayame though was a little hectic. "Minato and Kushina? You mean the fourth hokage and his closest friend?" Teuchi nodded, and Ayame THEN gave in to panic...

"WHAT!? but the Yondaime is dead! how can he be alive!?" Naruto grabbed onto Ayame's shoulder to calm her and chuckled nervously. "Well actually, that's the thing. he was brought back to life. He IS a seal master after all, he made sure if anyone revived his soul, he'd be able to just revive himself completely and be his old self again."

Ayame didn't take it too lightly, but at least she felt a little calmer. "But still, he's supposed to be dead. I mean, he died for us, and now he's back? It's almost too good to be true, and too good to even be something good!"

Naruto took that a little hard. "Hey now, that's my father your talking about. He's been training me and i was able to take down the strongest of the attackers thanks to his help." Ayame sighed, calming herself. "Ok, Sorry Naruto. Still, what does that have to do with me working here with you tou-san?"

Teuchi grinned. "He's offered to help me out around here, take some load off of your back. Now, after today, i want you to go out and socialize." Ayame took a moment but nodded. "Alright, as long as someone's here to stop you from hurting yourself."

Naruto ate the rest of his food and got up. "Hey, thanks Teuchi, I'll see you and Ayame later. give my best to the misses ok?" They nodded and gave him a good farewell before he walked out. After a few steps though he tripped and fell to the ground and groaned. "This might take some getting used to..."

Hie got into his and Kage's apartment and sat at the window. "Next time, try to leave us with a little more insight. I don't know what to do while i wait a day. Tsunade's probably getting her brains blended, Hiashi is trying to stay awake, and Naruto's trying not to get himself in a bad situation. What do i while i wait?"

Larxene had some insight. "Try not to think about it, better yet, try to get your butt in the grind. I just checked on Naruto, he's alone and eating at Ichirauku's, maybe about leaving the place. I'll be going and seeing what i figure out, while you...GET YOU ASS UP AND DO SOMETHING!!!"

Larxene was now kicking hie into the floor as the two played around. After a good minute or two they stopped, Larxene leaving. "Hie, i know you feel like, without Kage, your completely useless. Team Muteki (Invincible) is slowly going away. Shikonaga-san died protecting Kage, and Kage died protecting this village. Try to think will you? What's next? Team Muteki's final member protecting what while dying?"

She left that moment and left hie to his thoughts. Hie sighed. "The only thing left is the world. I still feel useless. Shikonaga was the tomboyish playgirl of the team, always pounding on us. Kage was the greatest fighter and practically our leader... All i can do is Genjutsu, and only one is my mainly used most powerful one. I can't even do anything without Kage or Shikonaga."

He lifted the broken headband of Kage, and sighed again."You guys completed my life. I felt full, content, happy." Suddenly his medallion started to glow and he lifted it, and it took only a second but he smiled, not without a tear or two, but smiled and looked to the village. "Alright. Kage, i'll try." he went to bed to rest for the next day, it would be a hassle to do without Kage to help him say what he needed to.

Larxene walked outside and looked up into the window just in time for one of Hie's tears to fall next to her. "Kage chose this. He was the reason behind his own Sensei's death, and he felt responsible for Shikonaga's death, and felt even worse when everything about him felt lost besides his friends. Hie, he's finally happier then he could ever be, in death. So keep that chin up, and keep your soul shining bright. It's nearly time for Team Muteki, to close the chapter to the Ninja World."

She smiled and walked for a moment before breathing in deeply and disappearing completely. Kage had taught her the very night before how to do a speedy retreat without wind or lightning. She was racing though, trying to figure out where Naruto might have gone, in order to help him out before confronting Hinata.

Tsunade stared at the scroll on her desk, taking whatever courage she could in order to read it. She was just sitting there ever since the ending of the funeral. She couldn't wait though, and just ripped the scroll open, her eyes closed. After a moment she opened her eyes and began to read.

"Tsunade, I know this isn't easy for you. It's not for me, trust me. I leave my god-son, my friends, my family of frogs...And my first, greatest, and only true love. Tsunade, i know i've acted like such a moron, such a baka-hentai, but it was all i could do, not to give you my true feelings. What if i had? what if, in my haste just to tell you the true me, you'd hurt me? not just pound my head to the center of the earth, but break my heart? that would not only compromise our teamwork, but also everything about us. Tsunade-chan, please, know i love you, i have since the first days we knew eachother. I hope you enjoy the flower i have within the scroll, and i hope... that you enjoy your new relationship. Kage told me about it before we left Taki, you should be happy, so please, keep that precious smile, and don't ever doubt your heart's feelings. Farewell...Tsunade-Chan...Aishiteru."

Tsunade opened the scroll more and found tape, keeping a flower she knew well in the scroll. She picked the blue-bell and the tears flowed hard. She crushed the flower to her generous bosom and cried in her seat. "B-B...baka...You should have...s-st-st-stayed...with me..."

On the other side of the door leaned Shizune, holding the next orders for Tsunade, but she couldn't bring herself to give them, she didn't want to have Tsunade even worse for wear. "Tsunade..." She felt something hit her hard and she grabbed the knob, and stayed still. "If... if only you could realize it, I'd probably make you feel better, just tell me.. tell me what i can do to keep you smiling."

She shook, trying hard not to move anymore, knowing something inside her roared to get out, in her chest and stomach, it roared for release. It was a split decision, and she lost it, she blanked out to everything she did, and could only feel her body and hear her words as she stepped into the office and put the papers down on Tsunade's desk.

Tsunade was still tearing up when Shizune came in, but managed a sentence. "Shizune, what's going on? i'm-i'm busy." But that didn't stop Shizune who went around the desk, turned Tsunade's seat towards her and pushed hard, making the seat lean back and her face, which could be seen tearing up too, in a slightly frustrated look. "Shut up, your sad, Jiraiya wouldn't want you to cry for this long, I've been out there since you started reading that letter to now, so stop crying and be happy! If you can't do so I'll help!"

What caught Tsunade off guard, more then the sudden screaming of her assistant, was her sudden KISS!! Shizune locked her lips to Tsunade's for a good minute, then began to wipe away Tsunade's tears. "Tsunade, please, don't cry anymore... I don't want you to be sad, and i'm sure Jiraiya wouldn't want you to shed any more tears over an hour or two like you did."

Tsunade was speechless for a moment, but she managed to open her mouth, feeling her strength disappear suddenly, replaces by shivers and cold feeling skin. She couldn't move, only speak. "What..are you doing Shizune?"

Shizune was using her medical training to keep Tsunade from punching her through the wall, her hand in the back of Tsunade's neck was doing the work. She kissed Tsunade again and smiled. "Please Tsunade, i and many others, especially Jiraiya only want you to smile and be happy. Tell me what i can do to make that happen?"

Tsunade's brain was working violently against her, as her body failed her. She could only think of how the kiss felt against her cold lips, it felt as if the only warmth would be from Shizune. She turned a little, trying to figure out what to do about this, but that only left Shizune to do more damage on her already broken mind.

Shizune's hand trailed itself down the curve of Tsunade's neck, leaving trickles and warming sensations to run through Tsunade's body, and Tsunade could only whimper lightly from that sensation. Shizune caught it and smiled more. "So, that's how i get your smile to shine again. Then get ready Tsunade, your going to scream for that smile!"

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Shizune widened the collar of Tsunade's shirt and snapped it down to her waist, and because of Tsunade's weakness, her arms were bound for a good while. She instantly went to work on Tsunade's upper body, gently and slowly licking up and down Tsunade's neck, her fingers circling her masters stomach.

Tsunade whimpered, trying to free herself and failing, even as she felt her strength slowly returning, now that Shizune's hand was slipping onto her back and not stopping her brains signals to her body, she felt weak from all the tears she shed, and she had to admit, it felt nice, going from cold to warm was a wonderful sensation, and the slow pleasing ministrations made her want it a little, a little love.

Shizune knew Tsunade was slowly gaining her strength again, so she did what she had to, to insure Tsunade's complete submission to the love she was giving. She went up and sharply, but gently biting and nibbling onto Tsunade's ear, sucking the lope into her mouth as her hands went separate ways, one going up and pinching her master's nipple, the other going down roughly along the chair and harshly giving Tsunade's wide butt a good grip.

To her satisfaction, Tsunade's reaction was the one she was hoping for. Tsunade convulsed instantly, her pants wetting from her orgasm and her low moaning screams just barely penetrating the walls of the room. before Tsunade could recall anything though, Shizune had practically cut her pants in half and jammed three fingers into her masters pussy, fingering four of her fingers thoroughly in and out of Tsunade's sopping wet pussy.

Tsunade screamed aloud at that and Shizune could only smile lovingly. "That's it Tsunade, feel the love, you deserve it, not release, cum as much as you want, i don't care, just be happy!" "I'll say she's happy, that face is so slutty!" both women suddenly jolted awake from their own little world and looked at the door to see Yugito and Kyuubi entering. Both grinning extremely wide.

Tsunade and Shizune looked to each other, btu before either could move Yugito and Kyuubi tackled them. "No way! your not stopping! We want to make Tsunade smile too, but now it's time to make the four of us extremely happy...Now, Shizune...EAT IT!" She shoved Shizune's head into Tsunade's thighs and smiled when Shizune caught the hint, and licked, moaned, and sucked Tsunade's pussy raw. Yugito took her garb off, and even her one piece undergarment

As soon as she did she took Kyuubi's place, who was holding Tsunade down, and grinned as she suddenly sat on top Tsunade's face, grabbing the Hokage's hair and rubbed her slowly wetting pussy. "Now eat me out, come on, show me some of that love." Tsunade's fists clenched, but before Yugito could get up to do anything about them, they struck, but not hitting her.

Grabbing her, and tightly before she moaned, having her pussy being licked inside and out, Tsunade's tongue hitting every spot of her aching horny pussy. She could hardly contain her moans and ground herself harder against Tsunade's loving tongue, wanting more to cool her and her demons mating heat.

Kyuubi ripped off her robes and garbs, and lifted Shizune's dress to reveal nothing under there. "Naughty Naughty Shizune-chan! not wearing any panties? This calls for punishment." She didn't let her mouth do the talking, instead, allowed her fingers too and rubbed the assistants pussy, it's slick hot juices covering from clit to ass, and she could only rub it harder, her hand a blur as she tried to make Shizune cum on the spot.

The four experienced their pussies and feelings, their square of love showing and the entire office of the mansion was being filled with their moans and screams. They didn't know who was listening, but didn't care as everyone but Kyuubi came, again and again on each other.

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFf**

Naruto sighed as he walked into his home, the Namikaze Estates, and with him was Larxene. "It'll be fine, we'll explain, and she'll understand. Besides, she's the MAIN love right?" Naruto looked to Larxene sternly before kissing the girls cheek. "No way, it's equally for all the girls I'll have. besides, the law in Konoha states that i HAVE to have multiple lovers and wives, especially to bear children."

They climbed up the stairs and Larxene defended this. "Really, but soon you'll be a Kage yourself. Shouldn't you be able to undo that?" Naruto groaned. "I could but I'm no liar. Till Obito can bring that title onto me IN Uzi, all i can do is claim my future status, not current status. besides, if I'm ever going to get Uzi off it's ass, i need some children, and not one every year."

Larxene was still unsure, but accepted it. "Well, alright. How can we explain this though? It's not like Hinata will have multiple lovers." They opened the door to Naruto's room, where his father told him Hinata had gone to wait for him just an hour ago. He had been walking to get used to his new movements.

As soon as that door opened Naruto was passive like the trip there, but Larxene wasn't so passive. "You were saying Larxene?" Larxene blushed and had a slight nose-bleed before going limp and on her knees at the doorway.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGG**

In front of them was a VERY Shocked Hinata, as she was seeing them there, totally NAKED! and sitting on top of someone's face, who was currently eating out Hinata's pussy and not stopping. Naruto knew the dress though, and felt like passing out, but kept himself at bay by blushing instead. "It would seem to me, Kurenai wanted to give you some pointers Hinata... But i think it's safe to say we would do much better." At Naruto's sudden undressing Larxene took off her own black suit and both Naruto and Larxene were totally naked.

Hinata's surprise at Naruto's intrusion to his own room to find her having sex with her own Sensei was now replaced by shock and excitement at seeing both Larxene's sexy curves, and Naruto's muscles on his chest, and down below, and orgasmed right then at the sight of Naruto's nine inch meat.

Kurenai laid Hinata down, only to have Hinata raise again to look at the door with ragged breath. She looked to see the pair standing and blushed. "I think i should go" Naruto and Larxene grinned before they both pounced on Kurenai and Hinata. Larxene was first and LAST to speak. "Your not going till everyone's orgasmed, so CUM!"

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

**GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG**

DONE! Finally... ok, i admit, i didn't portray the lemon scenes as good as i do fight scenes. The reason behind this is because.. I WANTED TO TEASE YOU!!! :D Oh yeah, get hard or get wet, your gonna WANT to get turned on and pent up for the next chapter.

Anyone like my four way lesbian set up? I planned THAT out ever since the beginning, and gave hints along the line, if you noticed (one hint is Yugito and Tsunade kissing when Naruto comes back from training...HA!) During the peaceful week(s) of this part of my story, there will be plot lines, twists, and holes galore. And also a LOT of lemons :D so get those hormones raging, cause your gonna cum one way or another! I SWEAR IT!!!!

Now that that is over, i hope you enjoyed this chapter, and review for me k? OH!!! and also from above, i have a contest for the viewers. The reviewer with the greatest reviews for this and the next chapter or two, will be given a say on who FUCKS who and where!

JA NEEEE!!!!!


	22. Love and Happiness, Narutos Smile Shines

Alrighty then, guess it's time for the show! Sorry it took me awhile, i've been QUITE busy. I've had my games to worry about, new movies coming out of the yin yang, family troubles including a dorky annoying little brother, and writers block every day since three whole chapters ago. I think i'm doing ok :D

Before i get into this... VERY Sour chapter (lemons are sour XD, it's an in-joke) here's again the details of my ongoing Contest, which ends NEXT CHAPTER!!

Review to me about how well my story is, and the reviewer who gives me the best reviews until the end of my contest, will have a VERY wonderful prize: The winner chooses anyone from my story, or the entire Naruto Universe of their choosing to fuck the brains out of another one of their choosing.

Also, again, for those of you who do not like Lemons like these, the start of the lemon will be introed by a series of bold **"G's"** so when you see **GGGGG**, go to the series of bold **"F's"**, that is where the lemon ends.

Now, with that out of the way, on with the Sourness! LEMONS AHOYYYY!!!! STARTOOOOO!

**GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG**

**GGGGGGGGGG**

Hinata screamed in orgasm, just sleeping the day away before she released. She moaned and looked between her legs to see a grinning Naruto. "See your awake, Morning." He began to slip his tongue roughly like a cat licking itself, which caused Hinata to shiver and moan, wide eyed at her sudden sensitivity.

Naruto chuckled at Hinata's reaction, knowing cumming in her sleep after having fainted the night before from too much sex made her super sensitive. He gently bite down, careful of his canines not to touch. and sucked on Hinata's wet cum covered pussy as he sensually rubbed her legs up and down.

Hinata couldn't budge her lower body but her torso was moving violently against her screaming lungs and voice. Kurenai screamed in her Orgasm just then and slumped on the ground, and Hinata looked to see her Sensei fall asleep. Larxene got up, grinning madly. "Well, looks like the lovers are having fun. Too bad he's yet to truly fuck you yet."

Hinata thought of the possibilities , and the mere thought alone to having Naruto fuck her with his massive cock made her cum again, covering his face for the eighth time in the last twelve hours. She panted, slumping in the bed. Naruto sighed nd got beside her. "Hina-chan, i think we need to talk. How in the world did you manage to get your sensei to eat you out in MY bed?"

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

Hinata flushed, feeling embarrassed, and took a quiet tone. "She came by about ten minutes before you entered the room, and thought it would be a good idea to practice for our night together. I was opposed, thinking i was cheating on you..."

Naruto grinned. "Don't think that way. Actually, i felt worse coming here before i even knew about this. Konoha's law is against me having you as my only wife." Hinata gasped and got up, her body shivering from the sudden moving of her tired ragged body. "You mean we can't be together?"

Naruto still smiled. "We'll be together, just not alone." Hinata thought about this for a few seconds before it dawned on her. "Clan restoration... That's right, your part of the Uzumaki clan, and have the Kagedoushinkai right? Your a Konoha Ninja, so you need more then one wife."

Naruto nodded. "Of course. And I already chosen them, making sure i don't have wives that are obligated to be with me, and want me for who i am." Hinata smiled. '"Well at least your thinking ahead Naru-Kun" Naruto nodded and hugged Hinata, kissing her deeply again.

Larxene got up, and gave them both a kiss on the cheek. "And I'm one of the wives, nice to see why Naruto loves you so much, You sweet, kind, and a good lover to boot." Larxene would NOT forget having Hinata eat her out, it was the first time she came that hard in years! The only time she came that hard was the first time she learned about masturbation.

Hinata nodded and gave Larxene a hugely passionate kiss, which left the Raiton ANBU unable to speak or move for the next few seconds. Naruto hugged them both before getting up and starting to get new clothes to wear after he showered.

Kurenai woke up at the sight of Naruto going into the nearby bathroom and got up, moaning from the pleasure still coursing through her veins. She looked to the bed to see Larxene and Hinata talking and decided to interrupt. "That was amazing last night, but i think it'll be a good idea to not be near you for the next century...I don't wish to die this young."

Hinata and Larxene laughed at that and talked once more, letting Kurenai dress and walk back home. "So, Larxene-chan? How's Taki? i mean, all I've ever been was Konoha and a few trips to Suna and Iwa. Is it a nice place?"

Larxene nodded, chilling out. "It's pretty good. I mean, we don't get much sun because we're in a huge waterfall, but who needs it when our light comes from sun crystals inside the cave? At night it's even more beautiful to look at. But besides the sights, it's more or less like here in Konoha."

Hinata nodded, smiling as she heard of another place. "Your an ANBU right? How is it being part of the shadow forces?" Larxene just grinned, not wanting to let out too much this early. Hinata pouted at the silence though. "Come on, i want to know who's going to share Naruto's bed with me."

Larxene gave Hinata a kiss to the cheek. "Nu-uh, it took almost six month for me to let out to Naruto totally as a friend, your not getting anywhere without a dinner date." Hinata grinned widely and that gave Larxene a curious smile. "What, taking me out tonight? Well, just make sure you don't dress formally, it's not like we're strangers."

Naruto got out clean and fresh in his swirled flame coat and smiled to his two lovers. "Your turn, make sure you bring your battle gear, i need to see what my new powers can do." Hinata got up and gave Naruto a big smooch before running into the bathroom. "Larxene-chan, get our clothes." Larxene grinned as she got up, gathering her black tank top and navy blue Ninja pants, and also picking out a wearable sort of clothes for Hinata, seeing as she didn't prepare for sleeping over.

Larxene entered the shower area and seen something that blown her mind away. "NO WAY! A HOT TUB!?!" Hinata was currently sitting in it, relaxing in the giant pool of hot water. Larxene set their clothes down and carefully got into the tub. "Well, we probably should enjoy the bath. I never knew he had this here, i was almost always in the ANBU bed quarters doing mission preparations."

Hinata moaned out an agreement before speaking. "Larxene-chan, who are the others?" Larxene smiled to Hinata. "Well, there's you, of course, then there's me, and after that, there's Beikiju." Hinata recognized that name from the funeral, and from around town. "Might i ask, what did Kage mean in his letter about a promise?"

Larxene giggles, grinning ear to ear. "Oh that, well you see, back in Taki, Beikiju and me fell in love with the blonde hunk, me because he understood me and my incredible strength. most would either agree with me or run unless i was on my good days. Beikiju though, i think because Naruto understood her most of all. She is the Shichibi Jinchuuriki."

Hinata looked wide eyed at that. Larxene grinned more. "Yep, we got ourselves a demon container. Now, about the promise, one day Beikiju and Naruto were finishing up their training, or so i believe, she asked if he'd give her a kiss after she proclaimed her love. He said no, his first kiss was going straight to you, and he promised after you two got done with the kissing long enough for her to get near him, she'd get hers."

Hinata smiled, nodding before leaning back and enjoying the water. Larxene did the same, though Hinata didn't allow the silence go to their heads. "Larxene-chan, who's going to get Naruto's first?" Larxene giggled. "No clue, all i know is that there will be five of us by Naruto, Kage never mentioned who the other two were. All i can tell you Hinata-chan, is i hope it's me. I'm not getting any love from Naruto other then hugs and cheek pecks."

Hinata grinned at Larxene. "Well you'll have to fight me for it, i want Naruto's first time." Larxene grinned back. "Nu-uh, your going to need to take a number, it's mine for the taking." They exchanged their claims of taking Naruto's virginity before Hinata jumped, taking Larxene under the water for a moment before they wrestled and laughed, playing in the tub of hot water as they fought for Naruto. They stopped a moment before kissing, their hands starting to explore. it didn't take them long before they sunk in the water and started to get their love on.

Naruto was outside, watching his Clones fight it out. He felt in his mind that the girls wouldn't be out with him for a good while, and thought he'd valuate his skills. Try, he couldn't use them correctly anymore thanks to the power change in his system, but he was more disappointed that, even though he knew he was strong enough to take down multiple Kage's of the world, to his eyes, he still seemed like a Chuunin.

he sighed, not even using his Kagedoushinkai, as he watched his Kyou Sha's fight with miraculous speed and Hirashin abilities. Even after seeing this speedy battle without his bloodline, it felt as if he'd not grown any stronger. "**Maybe it's because your used to those moves. You know, you've used them so many times you can predict every move you make and follow it exactly now.**"

He sighed as his Wisdom side spoke up. he had merged with them, but still they had separate thoughts, even though they were him, they would still be separate in mind. "It's not the same, when we merged i saw it clearly, but not like this, i even made them go to their max and i could finally lose them, but now their at their maximum, and i can predict them without even any kind of trouble."

That hit him and he called off his copy clones. "So OBVIOUS! Tiamut sucked out Kage's power, then transfered every ounce of power she had collected over the millennia, straight to me. Maybe i gathered some sort of foresight ability. I might not have the ability to see time itself, but at least i have some foresight." He grinned and got ten copies to battle, but this time he would do it himself.

Instantly he punched one copy's face in before ducking under two punches and spinning on his butt, kicking a heel from taking him out, but at this point all he could do was smile before jumping into mid air and dropping with Hirashin, his axe kick taking out two copies quickly

He spun back at the exact moment one clone tried to cut him with a Miton arm blade then spun, taking the clones nose off before breaking the neck on his way down. That was four down, and he wasn't even breaking a sweat. he jumped and back kicked an on-coming spin attack by another copy, forcing him back before taking another's body between his feet and forwarding him into the air and head first into the ground, taking out a fifth copy.

He got up quick and spun in mid air, dodging all the Raiton Kunai, before sending his own into the heart and neck of another copy, taking a sixth with him before spinning forth, and wheel-kicking another copy into smoke. It was three on one and they were cautious.

Naruto used his Hirashin and kicked one copy down before turning quick, blocking a forcible heel to a stop, then turning, ducking as to not get hit by the heel, and blocking a sweeping uppercut kick. He managed to block both hits then jump backwards, taking another copies head off before taking his blade and cutting into the ninth copies heart behind him. He stood up and smiled more. One on one was always the hardest on him.

He and the copy used two Miton arms and flashed forth, and clashing with arm blades. Naruto used a skill from his fight with Sasuke, making blades come from his arms under him and turning himself into a mantis, which forced the copy to go back or get killed. The copy was quick on it's feet and turned on it's foot, dodging the long striking blade of Naruto.

Naruto recoiled the blade, and at the same moment the copy came forth, following the blade foot by foot, and tried to cut Naruto, only to have himself cut in half by an upper cutting blade by Naruto's ducking counter-attack.

Naruto sighed before going back to normal, and smiling. He did well, he thought, he seen one of his clones even had the bloodline activated during the fight. he turned to see Larxene and Hinata smiling at him, Larxene in her practice uniform, and Hinata in a tight one piece suit and shorts. "Ready for training?"

Larxene and Hinata looked at each other before going into their stances. Naruto did the same, and activated his bloodline, Kagedoushinkai, and grinned widely. Hinata attacked first, and quickly came in front of Naruto, but before he could throw a punch she spun, dodging whatever fist was to fly her way and butted his arm with her head, which caught him off guard before seeing she had the Zenkugan out.

Hinata stopped and jumped up, having her healed foot caught and being thrown to the ground. She kicked up to out her foot and them spun upside down and caused her Amatsu Kaiten, and forcing Naruto back a moment before he jammed his fist into the ball of tentacles, and ribbons, forcing his Miton arm and chakra enforced metal past, punching the spinning Hinata in the stomach, and making her go to her feet and into position.

he ran up and punched, forcing her to go back and dodge before spinning and palm striking, only for Naruto to duck and force palm her back. Naruto then jumped up just above her, grabbing her collar and forcing her to the ground beside him, which was apparently a good idea seeing as Larxene shot out a hundred Raiton Kunai, which Naruto matched kunai for kunai before doing the unbelievable. Naruto charged up and shot out a large blast of Kunai in one throw, which overthrew Larxene's own Kunai and shot her in the shoulders before Naruto Hirashined to her and kicked her down to the ground.

Naruto landed and grinned. "Sorry, your going to need a little more then that to get me. I will say this, you pushed me to a quarter of my power, and that's something considering what i got." Larxene got up and sighed, feeling as if she got hit by a house. "Last time i could go full out and you wouldn't be able to predict my Raiton, now you managed to predict my barrage of hundred Raikunai, AND overpower it, all at the same time as kicking me to the ground and fending off Hina-chan."

Naruto grinned. "Well i DID absorb Tiamat's power, and part of it was Kage's." That made Larxene look like she was hit by a whale. "Don't tell me you can see the future!" Naruto smiled a little bit. "Well, not really, more like, a foresight, not a future sight. I predict what i sense as a Kitsune, and only a split second or two before it happens." Larxene smiled a little at that. "At least it's not Kage, that would force me to kick your ass in your sleep."

Naruto grinned and laughed at that, Hinata joining in as she got up holding her stomach. Naruto hugged Hinata and kissed Larxene's cheek before running off. "See you two! I need to find Hie and Beikiju!" Larxene and Hinata nodded before looking at each other. One look said it all... and they punched each other in the jaws and flew back before getting into fighting positions and clashing.

Naruto ran through town, passing people by quickly, and he needed nothing, it was himself totally, no Kekkei Genkei, and no foresight, just him and his senses. He soon jumped up into the air and landed on the side of a building and ran up it, flying into the air before landing on the roof.

Naruto grinned and stretched. "Man, it feels good doing this. I don't feel any kind of resistance, I'm not even feeling a stretch! All i feel is my body pumped and ready to go, and i don't even feel it!" Neji walked up beside him, and he turned to see his old friend. "Hey Neji, anything wrong?"

Neji shook his head, smiling. "No, just came here to enjoy the sights. Ever since you left, I've been coming here and seeing the mountain. I'm grateful for the company as well." Naruto stared at the mountain and at the Sandaime's head. Neji sighed. "Sandaime Hokage was a brilliant man, wasn't he?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. I'll give a talk to Tsunade after a few days, see what i can do about that curse seal thing." Neji looked to Naruto confused, before remembering the Chuunin exams with Naruto. he smiled. "Thank you, but didn't you say you'd change the Hyuuga after you became Hokage?"

Naruto laughed a little bit. "Well, being Hokage is not in my ability." Neji looked at Naruto sadly and confused. "What's the matter? troubles?" Naruto smiled to Neji. "Yeah a big one. I'm going to transfer to another village, as it's Kage." Neji looked at Naruto sadly now. "Sorry if Konoha isn't to your liking."

Naruto sighed, smiling still. "Konoha is a great place, as is Suna, Taki, and even Ame and Iwa, but i don't want Tsunade to not have a reason to be in Konoha, the memories of her loved ones. And i can't allow Konoha to be destroyed because I'm danger prone." Neji chuckled at that, seeing why he'd say that considering what happened with Akatsuki.

Naruto walked off to the end of the roof. "I'll see you around, so have a good time. Oh, and make sure Hina-chan gets her stuff later today, she's moving in with me." Neji looked back to see nothing, no sight of Naruto. He sighed. "He has to make it difficult doesn't he."

Naruto ran through town, a little slower now as to not miss anyone this time. He was stopped by a hand from Hie and almost ran his face into the palm of his hand. Naruto sighed and smiled. "Hey there Hie. What do you want, i was kind of looking for Beikiju."

Hie smiled. "Well you'll see her afterwards, i want you to come with me for a moment. I have something to do, and Kage wanted you to see this as well." Naruto nodded, following Hie through town before reaching the cemetery. Hie and Naruto saw something glow in Hie's pocket, and when he took it out it was Kage's headband. "He told me to look here, because of what's written on the back of his headband."

Hie opened it so Naruto could read it. It read, 'To my son, i know your probably not aware of this but your not from the Uchiha clan, but a merge between. You see, when you were a little boy, i knew by your eyes that, if anyone knew, it would be the death of you, so i left you to the Uchiha's, under your mothers care, who shortly died and then you were taken in with Itachi and Sasuke, and their parents, but be that as it may, when you are old enough, return to Konoha, and go to the cemetery, there you will find me, your father, in his grave. When this headband glows, and so will my tombstone, place the glowing object into your headband, and be complete my son. I love you, take care.'

Hie closed the material back into it's band like form before walking with it, and Naruto following behind. After an hour of strutting through the cemetery to find the other glow, Naruto noticed a glowing in the Grave of Kage's. "Hey hie, look. Are you thinking what i'm thinking?" Hie looked and smiled. "Yeah, his father might have been a Kage, strange isn't it?"

They walked over and in the Sandaimes Tombstone there was a glow like the band in Hie's hand. Naruto and Hie looked amazed, Naruto face faulted though for a moment. After a little while they noticed the glow was coming from the back of the stone and went behind to find a plate of metal, a broken piece that looked like it was meant to be taken, with the symbol of Konoha on it.

Hie took it and placed it into the band and the glowing stopped, the band suddenly looking like brand new. Hie stood like a statue and Naruto looked a little curious. "Something wrong? It's amazing how Ji-san was father to Kage, but oh my goodness, what do we do now?" That's when Hie took off full speed out of the cemetery of Kage's, and Naruto looked shocked for a moment before using his Hirashin to catch up.

Naruto's calls to hie fell on air, nothing took to hie until they reached Kage's newly made grave, where he lay in peace. Hie knelt and dug a hole in the ground before putting the headband in and burying it in the grave, smiling. "There, Now you can sleep in peace forever. See your father now Kage, and be happy with Shikonaga." Naruto smiled, knowing it was only polite to bow in respect to Kage.

After awhile they decided to go their separate ways and Naruto was quick tor un around town again. Though it wasn't that far before he felt hungry and started running for Ichiraku's, and made it in record time. As he went in he saw Beikiju eating her third bowl of Ramen, as she stared in surprise at Naruto getting here like he did.

Naruto grinned. "Hey there! Was lookin' for you." Beikiju ate the noodles in her mouth before smiling. "Really now, well did you have fun last night?" Naruto chuckled a bit. "More then you'd imagine to happen." Naruto ordered a single beef ramen and ate it slowly, wanting to have a little bit of fun.

"So Beikiju, didn't i tell you the Ramen here was best?" Beikiju laughed at that, showing her answer by eating her entire bowl in one gulp. Naruto chuckled more before eating a bit of his own as it came to him. "Well you did promise something to me right?" Beikiju nodded. "'Course, and I'll teach you the basics today after YOU keep your promise as well."

Naruto grinned. "Yeah yeah, now finish up so i can have you thoroughly meet Hina-chan." Beikiju finished her last bowel, but before she could pay Naruto produced enough for both of them and a good tip to Teuchi. "Hey old man, tell Ayame to come by if she needs some help getting to know people." Teuchi nodded, saying goodbye to the two.

As soon as Naruto and Beikiju made it into the forest nearby the Namikaze Estates, he grabbed her by her tight ass and pulled her in, and to her surprised face, he gave her a massively impressive kiss that made her melt, almost literally in his arms. After he was done he picked her up to her feet and slapped her ass, grinning the whole way as he walked up a few steps. "Worth waiting for wasn't it?"

Beikiju just stood their on wobbly legs as Naruto walked far into the path, and actually made it to the gate before Beikiju ran up and grinned, tackling him to the ground. "It was, but you got me even more worked up then Larxene when she's on her best days."

Naruto knew how Larxene got, she almost jumped his bones on multiple occasions, if it weren't for Kage stopping her at every turn. Naruto turned quickly and had Beikiju under him. He grinned. "Now, now, no need for you to get rowdy, we still need to figure out with the others who'll take away my virginity in the first place."

He kissed her again before getting up, helping the woozy Beikiju to her feet before leading her into the house where he found Hinata hitting his father Minato and having him bash into the wall before falling to his knees. "Tou-san, try not to get yourself killed, she's more skilled then you might think."

Kushina grinned. "Never underestimate girl power." Minato sighed, looking to his wife. "Yes, well, I've only gone so far right now, i don't want to hurt her too bad, Naruto would kick my ass if Hinata got one scratch." Naruto chuckled as did Hinata. Naruto was first to say his piece. "Next time, get your mind checked. Hina-chan won't lose that easily, if you don't go all out, neither does she. You both trying hard not to hurt one another, but your the only one not attacking."

Minato groaned. "Well if she wants me to go all out i will. better get that eye of yours prone to see this, cause this is why i was made Hokage." Minato smiled wide, he never even showed Naruto the true abilities of the Hirashin. He got out his Kunai and got into fighting stance, Hinata getting into hers, but without her weapons.

Naruto watched carefully with his Kagedoushinkei, not wanting to miss a beat. Just as Minato let his Kunai fly he used his Hirashin and went under it and hit Hinata square in the jaw and caught the Kunai with his finger just as it reached his hand.

Hinata spun backwards and onto her hands, spin kicking Minato in his arm before being kicked out of nowhere by his foot as he just stood by with his arm up. She rolled then jumped high, going above his swinging arm but got her gut kicked in and fell to the ground before Minato turned, jumping only an inch and fell hard, an Axe kick right to her chest.

Naruto was amazed at that fight as Minato helped Hinata up, who felt as if she wasn't hit at all. Minato chuckled. "Wind is very useful, i only gave you a slight gust of wind to knock you back. I'll have to teach you how to use it sometime." Naruto and Hinata looked at him a little curious before he spilt the beans. "During your fight with Naruto, you blocked his demon kick, the only way you could have seen it and blocked it in time was if you used Fuuton to even sense his movements, and began the counterattack right then."

Hinata smiled at that while Naruto looked surprised. He just thought it was the Zenkugan. "This means she's got the wind abilities like we do? That's amazing. Well i guess this will be a very insane time to be at peace." Kushina stepped up. "Sure will be, I still have to teach you the last Kata to Espada de Esperanza. (Spanish, not Japanese, for Sword of Hope)"

Naruto smiled. "Thanks Kaa-san. now, you and Tou-san go and see Hie, he needs you." After hugs goodbye they left, Minato taking on a transformation to hide himself till later. Naruto took Beikiju and Hinata into the living room where Larxene was sleeping.

Hinata took a look at Beikiju before sitting down next to Naruto on the couch with Beikiju in the chair nearby. She was unable to notice her surrounding, and as if she was brain dead. "Close, but not quite. I fried her mind with a kiss, she's too busy thinking how good it felt rather then thinking what we're doing." Hinata laughed at that, as Naruto chuckled beside her. That woke Larxene up from her slumber. "Whoa, hey you two." Naruto pointed to an unable to speak Beikiju and she grinned. "I see, three."

Larxene got to Beikiju and pinched her thigh, waking her from her thoughts. "Oops, sorry. Well i guess this is where you tell us everything?" Naruto nodded, sighing. "Alright, i know you all love me, and i love you equally in return. but there's only one of me, and three of you. I know you three will be fighting for my virginity, and who can blame you? love does crazy things to people." They agreed.

Naruto took a deep breath. "That's why I'm going to choose FOR you. Hina-chan has loved me a long time, and because i didn't realize it till you started to ask me questions about her, Larxene-chan, so, i waited to give my first kiss to her, because that would be a special moment between us. I felt obligated to give it to her because i was such a numbskull for not seeing her love before."

Hinata blushed at that, giving Naruto another kiss and a thank you. "But, sadly, that's where it ends for the obligations. like i said, i love you all equally together. So i decided to choose...All of you." They looked at him in slight surprise before they got it, Larxene grinning first. "Clones, just like you to think that way."

Naruto grinned even wider. "Who said i was going to use clones?" Now they were confused. Naruto chuckled before getting up, taking his coat and shirt off. "Meet me upstairs when your done trying to figure it out. Also, try not to strain yourself when trying to look sexy to me."

The three just stared as his muscular back shifted it's muscles when he walked away and undressing. The three could only lick their lips at the exact same time and grow a little damp between the legs. They turned to each other and smiled. Beikiju first to speak. "I don't know about you two, but instead of think about it, i would rather figure out what he meant by seeing it myself."

They all agreed to that and stood up, the three jogging their way out and up the nearby stairs, finding that Naruto might already be waiting for them. Just as the three entered the room there was Naruto, totally naked with a five inch semi-hard cock laying between his legs as he rested on the bed.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

The girls looked at each other before smirking lightly and entering, then standing in front of Naruto. Hinata started first, by slowly wiggling her shorts off, then turning around and lifting her hair. Her back was completely exposed by the suit, and the ass part of the suit had ridden up during training, making her ass almost completely visible where the cloth was no longer laying.

This got his cock to jump, almost literally as it grew some more. Beikiju was next it seemed as she wiggled like a snake, a very seductive one as it were, the movement caused her skirt to fall off her slim waist and tight tucked in ass, allowing her to fully expose herself, not wearing any panties today.

Naruto's cock just got bigger and thicker, getting harder as the three strip-teased him. "_Ohhhh their in for it, they have no clue what i have in mind._" Larxene was next by tearing the side of her shorts and just shirking them off, giving Naruto a nice view of her pink silk thong, and what it showed was everything except her light pussy hair. Naruto's cock had gotten fully hard, almost a full inch around with nine inches coming straight from his hips.

The three had then decided to take off the shirts, and all grinned, not knowing why themselves how the others grinned, but found out. Larxene tore open her shirt, showing her nice firm 36C cups, not bad as her nice hourglass figure was tanned only by her shocking personality, the thong also being ripped off by her lighting chakra's.

Hinata turned around once, twice, and a third time before stopping, and the one piece suit came off her shoulders and down her wide hips, her curves over-exaggerating themselves. Hinata's Breasts were an impressive 40D cup, but extremely plump for their size, almost to the point they'd jump at him just for attention if they had minds of their own.

Beikiju stripped off her shirt, and her long torso wasn't much like a boys if they seen THIS! Beikiju wore Chest wraps, and when she tore the middle off to take them all off, her chest bounced out, though not as impressive as the other two girls, hers was nothing to laugh about. Her chest was a tanned, and nicely shaped, 30B which was just right for her body. It was slim, shapely in certain places, and would be a tight fit for any hole for Naruto to put his cock in.

Naruto grinned at them. "I did say not to strain yourselves trying to look sexy, but i guess you'd have did this anyway. Now come here you three, i want to give you some good lovin'." He got up onto his knees and watched as the three walked to him sexually, shaking hips, bouncing breasts, it was all he could do not to jump them right then. They got onto the bed and crawled to him, and before they could even go to work with licking them, he kissed them all passionately, then took his cock in his hands and gave it to Larxene, who was in the middle of all this.

She smiled up at him and opened wide, taking the head into her lips and sucking gently on it, her tongue lapping around and touching inside the hole there. Naruto shivered at that and had the other two go to either side, and kiss each other with his cock in-between them, and they kissed it up and down the shaft over and over, lapping at this large bone for them to bury within themselves.

Larxene took in a few more inches into her throat, and started to bob her head, taking his cock in her wet mouth over and over again, licking and sucking on it with all the air she was holding back. Naruto groaned in pleasure, smiling at his three lovers, "That's it, get it all nice and wet for me, i want to use this thing on your pussies already."

Larxene went all out now, wanting Naruto to cum in her mouth before he did them all in. She's the only one who seen how much stamina their man has. She took his cock almost completely down her throat, sucking and forcing her tongue to rag all along the bottom of his shaft, bobbing her head an body to try and please him more. Naruto groaned and moaned louder, taken back by Larxene's sudden attack on his dick.

The two others looked at this and got even wetter pussies from the sight before shoving their mouths and tongues all along the base where they were and tried hard to pull and push, jacking Naruto off with a double blowjob themselves. Naruto could hardly take much more of their triple attack on his senses, and started bucking against them a little harder then he would like to, grabbing onto them and forcing himself to hold back.

Larxene knew Naruto was about ready to blow his load all the way down her throat, and used her lightning chakra's to stimulate his shaft with her tongue, and also open her throat more to take him in until the three girls were kissing each other, Naruto's entire cock disappearing between them.

That was it, he bellowed a low moan as his cock blew, his seed spilling a good half quart inside Larxene's stomach. After he was done he sat down, having his cock pop out from Larxene's mouth when the girls decided to come up for air.

Naruto sighed, his cock going limp slightly before stopping and growing again back to full strength. He smiles at the three. "Trying to wear me out before i have a chance of driving you insane? Don't THINK SO!" He tackled the three and rolled them under him. They were all hugging close to each other as he grinned. "Now you'll understand what i meant by giving you all my virginity at the same time."

Naruto chuckled as his cock expanded, growing thicker and thicker until it blew apart, but not into ribbons, instead the one cock turned into three separate ones, poised and ready to take the three all at once. They all felt the tips at their entrances and Naruto smiled lovingly to them all. "Three cocks, not three me's. Now get ready to slobber on each other, because your going to need each other's kisses to keep sane."

He rammed his cocks inside each of the girls pussies, making them all gasp and hold each other tighter, almost scratching their backs at the tight hugs they were giving each other. Naruto began slow, holding them tightly and gently pulling out, but before he took out his cocks, he rammed them full on, forcing them to the hitl in each of his lovers, making them moan from being hit in their spots. Naruto grinned even more, and started gaining speed, slowly taking himself out and ramming himself back in, forcing the girls bodies to accept him harder and harder each time he thrust his pelvis and cocks into their bodies.

He moaned, loving how tight each of them were, and feeling different about each one. Hinata's pussy was the wettest of them, as if she was begging for the hardest fuck of her life, for her first time too. Larxene's has hints of shocks, not the wettest of the bunch but the friction and pleasure of her rough and shocking pussy was driving him into a corner. Beikiju's was a wonderful mix, tight and wet, he was having a hard time not breaking his dick when reaming her pussy inside out, it was as if she wanted him to merge with her body and never leave, like a conjoined twin, but that's just how fucking TIGHT her body was.

Naruto amped it up, every thrust his cocks made into their bodies he'd push them farther along the bed, making the bed move from the wall and jump in the air, ramming himself harder and higher through their bodies. They were screaming so loud Naruto would have gone deaf if he wasn't ringing his ears from too much blood to his cocks.

The three kept screaming for dear life for it to continue, never wanting to stop this fucking at all, EVER! They kissed, they groped, they screamed for no mercy, fucking each other as Naruto fucked them raw. Hinata was first to actually conjure up words. "I'M GONNA CUM, FUUUUCK NARU-KUUUUUUUUN!!! AHHHHHHH**HHHHHHHHH!!**" That did it, and the Hyuuga of the bunch creamed all over the place, even managing to cum all over her and Larxene's face, Only managing up to Beikiju's shoulders, but damn did she cum!

Naruto didn't stop, instead he grinned more, and used his Raiton chakra to shock their pussies into the greatest pleasure they could ever hope for in life. Hinata couldn't stop cumming and creaming everyone in the bunch, having a hard time staying conscious through it all as Larxene hit her's, screaming incoherent things as she was forced into unconscious fucking. making love to them without even being awake to do it.

Naruto was getting close to his own release, but wanted everyone to have cum before him. He reamed them harder, and actually, as soon as he fucked them at harder thrusts, the bed broke down, and the mattress was on the floor, but that didn't stoop them from screaming in ecstacy.

Beikiju tried hard not to cum, biting her lips and tongue as to not climax like the other two, wanting Naruto to cum before she did. It wasn't enough though as he decided to do her in with one final attack on her pussy. Naruto reamed them all, making the other two cum a second time as he prepared himself.

Naruto used one of his own tails and started to rub all their clits with his fuzzyness, but for beikiju, he used it to shock her clit with lightning and sparks, forcing her to scream even louder and bit her finger enough to bleed, but it didn't save her from Naruto's fucking, and he fucked her royally with hsi hard thrusts and shocking cock and tail. She came for the first time in her life, and it made her faint dead asleep.

As soon as Beikiju had came, Naruto stopped, and that sudden stop forced Hinata to cum a third time, and Larxene to finally rest in dream land. Naruto took out his cocks and made them into one cock again. he smiled at them. "Oh we're not done by a long shot, now I'm going to fuck you three awake."

He created Kyou sha's, as to make sure it was the real him fucking them, and he took them each differently.

The Real Naruto took on Beikiju right at the center of the bed, and the copies took Larxene and Hinata. Hinata was forced against the wall with Naruto behind her, shoving his cock far inside her body again, making her melt in his arms as he started to fuck her one more time. Larxene was being taken on the floor, being fucked with one leg high in the air above Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto started fucking Beikiju roughly, and using his electric fucking to wake Beikiju up to feel this, and smiled when she started screaming with his thrusts. He fucked her faster, forcing the mattress to shake and rock in the air from the force of his thrusts, Beikiju not going to make her second orgasm last longer.

Hinata was almost breaking from being fucked against the wall, her breasts breaking the wall with every forceful hard thrust into her womb. She screamed louder and louder, fucking Naruto more and more and asking for it.

Larxene was unable to speak, just scream and take on the electric pleasure coursing through her, and it wasn't from their lighting chakra. They fucked long and hard, but as soon as Naruto felt his release, he grinned to them, and got close to their ears, still fucking them with every hard thrust he could muster up.

He grunted as he felt his load about to blow into their wombs, and spoke to each of them. "With this love i have for you, I'll never leave your side. HN! and know this as i mark you as my mate for life." And with that he bit down hard on their necks, and with that, they all came, Larxene, Beikiju, Hinata, and all three Naruto's screamed their orgasms to the heavens themselves before the girls fainted in the room.

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

Naruto made his clones pick up the unconscious Hinata and Larxene, and had them lay beside him. He hugged them all close and kissed each goodnight on the lips, and when his copies disappeared, he soon fell asleep, smiling at his last words. "I love you all, forgive me..."

**GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH**

That took a harder time on me then you would think i was busy busy busy, and i gone from start to finish on this lemon no breaks. I hope you enjoyed it. next chapter it STARTS as a lemon, and you'll be loving that one too ^_^.

For all of you, i thank for allowing this story to be as fun to read as it it creating it, and thank you for supporting me, and loving this story. your all awesome. Remember though, next chapter i end the contest, whoever has given me the best reviews of all three chapters, will win the contest.

**IMPORTANT!!!**

For all of you who like my story, search in my favorites for a story called The Silver Flash, by Snipa. He's an up-in-coming author with some pretty good stories if you like. He's also using my kagedoushinkai, so if you want to see it used HIS way, but relatively the same effect, then read his story ^_^ i know you'll enjoy it too.

That's it for me, This is Godo saying, SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!!!! JAAAA NEEEEE!!!


	23. Changes, Love, and A Lot of Holes

Alright, get ready to go, because this will be one for the books. Right now as i am typing this I'm just creating this above chapter AN, so I'm sleepy, tired, and unable to type very well, I'm using every spell check in my dictionary to not mess up here.

Contest ends this chapter, whoever wins with these final reviews from this chapter, wins the contest. Also, sometime after i feel like it, after i finish this chapter and post it, i will be starting off a third story, a re-write of my Plaque of Ninja's from my old account, Godosnipers., but to those who read my other story with the KH crossover in it, i will begin it again too

Now, it's hard to do stories, and i know so being an author who's written a lot of stories so far, so don't think having no reading material for the time being means I'm gone. I'm either busy, getting through writers block, or i forgot to do some of my story chapter during the morning or evening.

With that said, i give you the chapter (which i will work on after a good nights sleep my time) so... Story...Starto.

**GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGGHHGHGHGH**

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Kyuubi grinned while sitting in Tsunade's chair. "Me, sitting in the Hokage chair, butt naked, while the Hokage herself eats out my juicy pussy." She sighed in pleasure as under the desk Tsunade was kneeling, her face buried within the slight fuzz of red from Kyuubi's wet dripping hot pussy.

Tsunade got up for a moment to take a breath. "Well, i like having you at my disposal, and this is the best way, or i could easily take you over the window seals." She jumped in, gripping hard on Kyuubi's hips and biting down on Kyuubi's cunt, slurping with her tongue Kyuubi's divine flavor.

Kyuubi moaned rashly suddenly at that, gripping the seat so hard one of the hand rails cracked from the pressure, and her legs were wobbling and vibrating immensely from the pleasure going through her body. She had to cover her mouth at her orgasm, Tsunade's tongue driving her over the edge as he found the most sensitive spot within Kyuubi's body.

Kyuubi was almost thrashing around from that massive pleasure in her spine, but that wasn't stopping, Tsunade bite down to get in closer to her spot, and Kyuubi was having a second orgasm, which did cause her to thrash about.

Tsunade was lapping and grinding her tongue harshly over Kyuubi's one special spot, ravishing it with all she had. It took her every ounce of her special strength to hold Kyuubi in place as she wrecked the chair's back and hand rails, flipping the desk and shredding papers from her furious orgasm.

Tsunade growled, pulling Kyuubi hard on her face and pressing into Kyuubi's spot so hard Kyuubi exploded into an orgasm so massive Tsunade barely managed to stay alive with her back wounds and twisted arm. After it was overr Kyubi dropped to the ground, twitching violently on the ground with Tsunade over her, grunting and holding her arm with her chakra healing quickly.

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

Tsunade sighed, licking her lips and grinning like a fox. "And they said i never ate to have this thin stomach on my body. I say i ate enough pussy to fatten me up." She robed Kyuubi and had the first person to come into her office take her to her house, which was gladly Anko, and got an order to fix her stuff. She grinned even more. "No paperwork till it's all fixed, i should do that more often!

"Yaaaaaaawwwwwnnnnmmmmmmnummmmnummmm" Hinata was first to wake up, and like everyday she was up the crack of dawn. She got up out of the tangle of arms in the bed, having short pains from one arm, which due to less blood circulating through it, fell asleep and was numb beyond her comprehension.

She let it rest at her side as she slowly limped her way to the bathroom, knowing why she was limping was from having Naruto truly fuck her royally like the other two just the night before. Hinata entered the bathroom and began the water in the tub, making sure it was the right temperature before letting it fill.

She went to the full body mirror to take a look at herself, knowing if anything she'd probably have a crooked body. Her hair was so fine and silky smooth from her thorough washes that it never got damaged during sleep, she never once in her life had bed-hair.

When she looked groggily into the mirror she saw her body crooked, and wasn't surprised to to her numb arm and weak legs, but after getting her eyes open all the way and waking up a little more she saw something different about her. She started looking at her body more carefully, and when she did, she saw why it was different.

Her shoulders had grew at least a full inch or two wider, and her breasts a little more plump and bigger then before, at least three inches more around. Her hips though were a little taller, not growing wider at all, but that change was definitely noticeable. Her surprise turned to shock, and her old self returned for only a moment and her body fainted to the ground.

Larxene was next awake in the chain that was building in the morning routine, and got up, her ragged body shaking in limp movement, hunched forward slightly. She entered the light steam of the bathroom, and walked in on a waking Hinata. Larxene smiled, helping the girl up. "Naruto got us both huh? Still able to stand Hinata-chan?"

Hinata grumbled lightly before looking into the mirror again and once again surprise took her, but only a little bit this time. She looked to Larxene who looked curious. "Is it me, or did you grow a little taller? You look as tall as before, but now your as tall as the shower head."

Hinata took in that information and looked to the tub, and seeing she didn't have to look up at all to see the shower head. She looked to Larxene and tried to see her changes. Apparently she too had grown a bit taller, the same as her. She also noticed a little bigger body with Larxene, it would seem to adjust to the new height, Larxene's body grew out at least four inches bigger everywhere along her body.

Hinata decided not to faint this time, shaking her head. "Larxene-chan, something's wrong, we've changed." Larxene looked even more curious now, but decided to see for herself, and when she looked into the mirror, saw it. Hinata's body grew, as did hers.

Larxene smiled a little bit though, taking this quite well. "I know what this is, we've changed because of the marks." She pressed lightly on Hinata's mark, and Hinata shivered lightly, not in pain nor pleasure, just shivered for no reason at all.

Larxene stepped into the bath with Hinata beside her, and Beikiju was just entering after that, along with Naruto. Beikiju looked the most different. She had four insect wings, two on each side of her body, and a lot more body. She didn't have incredibly small breasts anymore, they were now big enough to fit fully inside any of their hands.

Her hips went outward a big deal, they gave her an almost perfect hourglass figure with her wide hips. She smiled at the other two, being carried by a grinning Naruto. "You three should get some rest, but i know your all too stubborn to sleep right now, so just sit in the bath until you can move right again."

He had woken up to Beikiju hitting the floor with a very limp and numb leg, unable to walk at all but still tried to. He knew if Beikiju was in trouble, then Hinata and Larxene would be too. he got in and allowed the water to sooth his muscles. They didn't ache, thanks to the enhancing chakras of lightning he moves through his body, but they were tight as his girls pussies, and that was saying a lot.

Hinata looked to Beikiju weirdly, but Larxene was only curious, albeit REALLY curious. Beikiju caught this as Naruto hummed into dream land once again. "Guess your wondering about these wings. Well, apparently, because of the mating, my Bijuu's powers were brought up, a little more then i would have thought. I got a few things thanks to this, i am now a Hanyou just like Naruto, but of the seven tailed Beetle."

Larxene smiled, almost unable to keep herself under control. Hinata though was now more curious. "Beetle? That's the animal of your Bijuu?" Beikiju nodded, wiggling to settle her buzzing wings into the water. "The Grand Tailed Rhino Beetle of the northern mountains in which lies just above north of Taki. He was told by a sage from Kusa that he would be sealed, and no longer suffer the duties of a god, so he instantly went to Taki and sealed himself within me as i was growing up at three years old."

Larxene sighed. "We've been better off ever since. doing things our own way has gotten us a great place to live, but now we need to wonder, what next?" Hinata looked to Larxene, who instantly slapped her forehead. "Great, almost let it out. Naruto, think we should tell?"

Naruto hummed again before speaking. "Not yet. Let's forget about it, today we see Hie off anyway so just enjoy the bath before we tell him bye." They nodded and enjoyed their bath, washing each other's backs and fronts, just cleaning up before getting dressed and to the front gate where Hie was waiting.

Hie smiled a little. "Glad you could join me. I was waiting for a few hours here, thought you might come early. Guess you had too much fun huh?" Just before any of them could stutter, Hie raised his hand. "No way, no explaining. I may not be Kage, but i can predict just fine with my own knowledge."

Naruto was first a little hit by that 'fun' part, but he walked up and gave Hie a hug. "I'll see you around hie, I would thank you for everything, if it weren't for you already being a wise ass about that stuff." Larxene and Beikiju gave him hugs as well, and cheek pecks, almost unable to stop their tears, just a few drained down their cheeks.

hie got a hug from Hinata for even knowing him, and he was thankful for their goodbyes. "Be safe, I'll give you information of Shirohakumei if i can, after all, they know they can't just attack anymore, and from Jiraiya's intel, they no longer have spies, just attackers. I'll see what i can find out, also if they attack Taki. Naruto, Larxene, Beikiju, and Hinata, take care, I'll miss you guys.

He turned, but then stopped mid-step. After a short pause he took his medallion and tossed it to Larxene. "Here, something to remember me by. It'll also help you get stronger, the sands of Kumo's Raiton fields, the source of their power, are all inside that Medallions making. I was born there you know."

Hie stated to walk off. "Shikonaga was from Kusa, and left her past there after knowing it. Kage left his past, knowing where he came from. Finally, i give away the only thing connecting me to my own past, and move forward with my own direction. And i like not knowing for a change. makes me free."

They all watched as he walked off with Kage's cloak on his shoulders, wanting to keep his team with him at all times. Shikonaga's headband that she used to keep her ponytail from flying in battle kept him from overseeing his doom countless times. He left the four at the gate in grief at his leaving.

Naruto grabbed onto Beikiju and Hinata, stepping back and forcing them to follow. "Come on you two, get out of that daze. We'll see Hie again soon, he won't die that easy." Larxene nodded, just looking at the Medallion with a smile.

After a few moments of Naruto giving Beikiju a few wrestle moves and Hinata laughing at them, Larxene put on the medallion and started walking off into town. "I'll see you three tonight, i need to clear some thought clouds." Naruto looked as Larxene walked off. He rushed to her and held her shoulder, getting in front of her fast.

Hinata and Beikiju saw Larxene stiffen all of a sudden, then calm down before walking away a moment later, leaving Naruto behind with them. He returned with a smile. "Well you two, anything you need to do today?"

Beikiju took Hinata in her arms and Kissed her deeply before starting her own run away. "I need to go see a friend!" Naruto sighed. "Well it's only us now Hina-chan." Hinata smiled sadly and nervously. "Actually Naru-kun, i need to get going myself. Knowing Tou-san, I'll be needed soon for a clan meeting."

Naruto hugged Hinata. "Well good luck, you know where to find me." Hinata nodded and the two went off. Hinata to do her Clan business, while she still had it, and Naruto to figure things out. It would be awhile before they truly became one, all four of them.

Minato sighed, taking a Saki bottle from his pocket and opening it. He raised it up and started to pour it out as he sat down over Jiraiya's grave. "See you in the afterlife Sensei. Just don't get too perverted up there, Kami can be really painful when she senses that stuff."

In the afterlife, Jiraiya was currently dead again and brought back to life just to get cut to pieces and die again over and over by a vicious woman in robes. "YOU DARE PEEK AT ME AGAIN YOU ERO-BASTARD AND YOU WON'T HAVE A SOUL LEFT TO PEEK FROM!"

Hiashi was standing behind him. "So, my old friend, will you tell me when the marriage is to take place? So i may find a suitable date to have Hinata leave the clan and enter your family." Minato chuckled. "Sadly, it's whenever she wants it, remember? Both mothers from both families must set the date themselves, and seeing as her mother is gone from this world, it's Hinata's choice with Kushina."

Hiashi smiled, taking another Sake bottle out of his robes and pouring his friend a glass. "Here, have one last drink with me before we lose these moments. The Hyuuga was your friend because of our own kinship, but seeing as the subject is a hot topic in our personal council, the Hyuuga will have to decline me from seeing you in personal matters."

Minato rose his glass. "To kinship forever." Hiashi clicked his glass to Minato's and smiled. "Kinship forever, old friend." They drank down their drinks and had a second, enjoying their moment. It was going to be a long hour for them.

Kushina sighed, settling in the hot springs which tenderized her muscles till she could hardly feel them anymore. She heard the door open and a woman step in a few feet away. "Ohayo." She said airily. The other woman looked at her and growled. Kushina opened her eyes and saw who it was. It was the Haruno Merchant queen.

Kushina sighed in desperation, hoping nothing bad happened here. Too bad she didn't pray enough. "What are you doing back here in Konoha you bitch." Kushina ignored that, wanting just to relax. Haruno didn't exactly take it the best way possible. "I'm talking to you, you sleazy little whore! Answer me or face the consequences!"

Kushina sighed, ignoring as best she could. Haruno didn't take it lightly anymore. "HEY, SPEAK UP OR DIE YOU WITCH OF A CUNT!" Haruno had gotten up and stepped up to Hushina, and grabbed her red hair. This was not the best idea.

Kushina's eyes opened, and they glowed harshly. Haruno was taken back a small amount before pulling hard on Kushina's hair, which resulted badly. Kushina roared and punched the woman back into the wall of the bath-house and calmed down. She sighed and just dropped hard back into the water and tried to comfort her aching muscles.

Haruno wouldn't be able to speak for a little while, and she would enjoy that peace. After a few more moments she got out and left the bath-house, smiling as Haruno was probably still there with a battered body. "Today was a good day, sadly Haruno's words didn't make it the best ever, but still, good non-the-less."

Kiba growled, Akamaru whimpering lightly as his master and partner was fighting for his life. Kiba looked up and then back down before slamming his hands down. "Beat that!!" Shino was emotionless as he and Kiba were playing Shogi.

Shino just sat there with Kiba looking carefully, sweating as he never had before, hoping he made the right move. he had all his money riding on this game. Shino moved his piece and got up. "I expect you to pay me tomorrow before you go to the Chuunin award ceremony."

Kiba gawked and fell to the ground, white and pale as a ghost. Akamaru walked off, leaving his partner to think over everything. After a good hour he sighed and got up. "Man, that sucks. Still, it was close. one move and i coulda had him, but i made a rookie mistake and let him in. Ah well. Wonder how my sis is doin'." He went home to figure it out.

Shino walked through the streets, trying to figure out what was wrong. Ever since the day pein attacked the village he's been off, his powers fluxed, and his bugs stirring at every step, unlike ever before. he raised his hand and saw the new bugs he collected. "Maybe it's because of Kage. He told me to just do everything normally, now I'm going about my training just to wonder what i would normally do... Kage, i wish you could tell me what you anted me to do instead of make me so anxious."

Obito and Itachi were walking around, just wondering to get back their memories of this place. Though it was bound to end as Kakashi came walking by and saw Obito's face, and gawked. "Obito-kun?" Obito grinned. "Kakashi-san, yo. miss me?" Kakashi was moments away from it, but when it happened, he fainted. Itachi sighed and went off. "Good luck with that."

Obito got Kakashi up and carried him on his back through town and to his place. he smiled, glad Kakashi still lived in the same place. "Never changing huh? it takes a crazy knucklehead to keep you from doing the same routine huh?" He set Kakashi down on his couch and got them something to eat. it was dinner time right about now, and Naruto was probably training with his mother by now after her bath.

After the smell hit Kakashi he woke up and saw Obito bring out a quick made lunch. 'There ya go, your favorite, right? Or did it change while i was gone?" Kakashi looked down and started to eat his food, not very happy, but sad. "Obito-kun, your alive. I'm glad your still in my life, but sad... I'm sorry my friend, i let you die because of my reckless and undermined ambitions."

Obito smiled. "No worries. As long as you changed for the better, then your always forgiven with me." He started eating as well. Kakashi smiled sadly. "I'm happy to hear you say that, and i have, but... i don't deserve it." Obito sighed, knocking Kakashi in the head. "Gaia to Kakashi-san, i said you were forgiven, and if the one your apologizing to says your forgiven, then you deserve it, specially since it's me you baka."

Kakashi smiled and laughed at that, which got Obito to laugh and the noise just grew in volume. they laughed it all out before smiling at each other. Kakashi though was curious. "How are you still alive? And why did you not come back after all these years?"

Obito sighed, smiling more. "Because, i knew if i just came back you'd never be able to think right. I'm suddenly back from the dead? you'd probably request the white room." Kakashi laughed at that. "Well you got a point there. Still, how did you come back?"

Obito was first to finish his dinner. "Well, apparently a few years past in that dome of earth, Orochimaru had defected. Somehow he managed to gather the blood of ten Uchiha council members, and mix it up with a couple drops of Madara Uchiha's blood. The only known samples in the world. After he fixed my body, giving me another half of a body i got the blood and he used a soul resurrection seal. I came back, but stronger then i ever was. After he trained me a bit i learned he lied to me about Konoha and i defected from him, with a little help from Itachi. He had killed the entire clan by then and came to kill Orochimaru. Sadly he managed to escape and Itachi gave me a new meaning to keep living on like i was. After that, we wondered and came to be in Akatsuki, where we were spies for Konoha."

Kakashi was amazed at that. it certainly fit the bill for Orochimaru to gain an Uchiha of great potential. He smiled. "Well, what about now? fitting to stay in Konoha?" Obito sighed again. "Sadly can't, not yet anyway. I'm Uzigakure's Kage after all." Kakashi gasped. "A Kage? No way, your kidding."

Obito grinned. "It's true, and Itachi, and Kisame are both helping me fix it up. Actually, someday soon Naruto's taking the throne. I just need to sign him in and I'll be back." Kakashi smiled. "Well it's his legacy right? Gotta let him go sometime."

They talked awhile more as nightfall came upon them. It was merry for all in Konoha, but not everyone in the world.

In the wilderness Hie walked, trying to get back home to Taki. After awhile he started coming upon a dark figure and stopped. As he checked this figure that was slowly floating in mid-air to hover in front of him, he knew he would most likely be back earlier then he expected.

The Figure was a white cloaked man, and was definitely a Shirohakumei member. The man's bottom was raged and holed in as he floated, the cloak almost looking older then most grandpa's. In his hand he held a dark, evil looking and glowing scythe. "Hello Hie, i have come for you."

Hie didn't move. "Thought you guys were planning, not attacking. Guess your dumber then we thought." The man laughed. "Oh really? We're not attacking a village, oh no, i was sent to attack you." Hie looked sternly at the man. "My name is ShiroMuerte. (Shiro, Japanese for White: Muerte, Spanish for Death)"

The man's hood fell apart as the moon glowed upon him, his cloak becoming holed and ragged more and more. His hands and even his face turned from fleshy and red to pale white and became a skeleton. "The ShadowScythe of Shirohakumei."

**GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGGHHGGHHGGHGHGHGHGHGH**

It took me quite some time, but i finally finished it. It took me longer then normal because i am depressed, i can't even smile with happiness. It's been tough and i've had back problems, but i hope you enjoy this chapter.

I had to go back to fighting, it's what i do best, but my lemons are coming along. Also, remember, this is it, get your reviews in NOW! or lose the contest. best reviewer gets the medal. Good luck.

Lastly, if anyone wants to know, you have the ability to meet me, actually talk to me without having to review. If you wish to meet the author then please, send me a message and i will give details.

Ja Ne... and good night, i need a good nights rest...


	24. Narutos Zanpaktou, The True Shirohakumei

Hey everyone, it's been a long time. I know this is coming in a little late but please, understand me a little bit here as I've been under more stress then some could imagine, and only a few of you truly understand to your very core.

I've been heartbroken until awhile back and its taken me awhile to get back into the game but here i am, and actually i have a lot of new great things to post here in the story. so be ready for some awesomeness. Also if you have any ideas, jutsu or a new Shiro group member i should include as a replacement for the lost ones, or just for a new plot point i have yet to introduce, then please don;t hesitate to say something.

VOTE TIME!!!

This is the one voting i shall have for the rest of the story.. should i or should i NOT include a plot from Hie's point of view and lose Konoha's focus after this chapter till later? A PLOT filler to show Shirohakumei's/Hie/s and even SUna's points of views and character developments to keep this story going ^_^ The voting ends in a week when i start the NEXT chapter, so if in a week i see one or another vote being cast more then the other, i will start the story on what was voted.

VOTE YES OR NO!! THX AND ONTO THE STORY!!!!!

STARTOOOOOO!!!!

****

* * *

****

"Really!?" Hiashi nodded as his daughter had been surprised from his declaration. "This is the greatest thing i could ever ask for! Thank you Tou-san." Hiashi sighed. "If the council gets word of this we're through... But your happiness is truly my only concern. Hinata, i know I've been hard on you, but it was for your own good. i hoped if i got harder on you, maybe you would see your strength and let it out."

Hinata shook her head. "I understand, you wanted me to get stronger, but it wasn't for me. Thank you for caring Tou-san. She rushed in and held her father, and he held her in his arms back, smiling. "You will always be my little girl. Now, i invited Kushina-kun here for the meeting, so try and figure out a date, then we can fulfill your future."

Hinata nodded before running off and out of the room. Hiashi sighed, sitting down roughly. "My daughter getting married, Wish you were here to help calm me down my love." He sat there, trying to keep himself calm with all his emotions surfacing at once.

Hinata bounded about, hopping to her room as she was happier then she could ever be. She turned a corner and stopped completely, staring at Neji as he was stunned from her sudden appearance, but after a second fell back, huffing and puffing. "Hinata-sama, how did you do that?"

Hinata giggled. "Sorry, i'm not looking where i go, i'm just too happy!" Neji got up and smiled. "Well i am glad, but because of what really?" Hinata grinned more. "I'm going to marry Naru-kun!! And i just had my blessings from Tou-san, he's accepted it." Neji bowed. 'Well i hope you are happy when you leave Hinata-sama."

Hinata hugged Neji quickly. "No formalities, we're cousins. Now, try to change this clan for the better, because the caged bird seal is going away forever." Neji looked curiously and surprised. Hinata giggled again, starting to walk away. "Tsunade is having Minato-san take away the seals tomorrow. It'll be great to have this rivalry end."

Neji smiled. "I wish you luck.. Hinata-nee." he walked away to, entering Hiashi's quarters to speak with him. Hinata hummed and started to skip again, entering her room for memories and packing up. "Today is a wonderful day. Though i hope Naruto moves a little faster, the less time to have all his mates together, the better it will be to bond. Still it's better having him then not." She laid on her bed and got a little rest, knowing tonights fun would wear her out more then her training

Larxene rolled the amulet in her hand, over and over again just staring into it's glimmer while she was on top of Konoha's wall. "I would have needed this more then ever if it wasn't for Shiro's involvement being deterred. They won't be active for awhile." She was wrong about that but none-the-less she would be happier believing Shiro was inactive, and hie was ok.

She held onto the amulet hard and the electricity crackled, striking the wall beside her and chipping deep into the rock, and little jolts gone into the air and around her, even hitting her but going through her body like she was a ghost.

Her hair raised and her hood and cloak began to rise and fall as her chakra's were being enhanced and charged beyond her knowledge or her control. "For this world i have to become stronger, because to protect my loved ones and to fight the evils against them, i need strength to make sure no harm comes to them. Please let this work."

She flashed in a white light of electricity and was nowhere to be seen. Her outline stayed for a good few seconds though, slowly fading away in the wind. Her voice echoed in the dull wind. "Ashes to Ashes, and dust to dust."

Beikiju sighed, regaining her breath after running to the store she was entering now. "Ten-chan, i'm here." TenTen came from the storage room carrying a huge box, grunting at the weight. "Hold on a minute, i'm still re-stocking." Beikiju jumped the counter and grabbed the other side. "Here let me help out."

TenTen sighed, smiling. "Thanks Beikiju-san. So, wanting your new weapon right? you told me about this from a letter, and i could hardly believe the build required, it took my mother and father helping me and ten pieces of different metals to enforce such a weapon. It felt like making the Tsuki Scythe again."

Beikiju smiled more. "Yeah sorry about that but i needed a complimentary scythe because of upcoming battles. it's just something i need to get used to. Before i get it though.. want to have some fun?" TenTen dropped her side of the box on the table just as the question was asked, luckily for her, but not so lucky because a blunt object had fallen out of the box and hit her foot.... She didn't notice...

Beikiju saw the red tomato blush form from her neck up her face to the top of her head, and tapped TenTen on her shoulder. "Are you ok?" Tenten finally felt the object that hit her foot and jumped. "YOOOUUCH!!" She jumped back and hit her back into a statue and called out another hurtful yell, then turned and hit her shoulder on the ledge of the counter and twisted the other way, hitting her head on the statue that fell with her, and was out cold.

Beikiju looked shocked that everything like that happened and went over to TenTen, picking her up and laying her gently on her butt and her back straitened along the back of the display cases. Beikiju sighed. "Well it isn't too bad, but it's a miracle she's got no broken bone or sprained vertebrae."

TenTen woke up instantly and shocked herself forward and hit Beikiju's head with her own, but just after that impact their lips connected and they stayed shocked as the pain and pleasure of what just happened and is happening made them lose themselves into eachother's eyes.

TenTen tackled Beikiju to the ground under her and forced her tongue inside the winged girls mouth, dancing it around much too fast for Beikiju to keep up with, but she did manage just one action against TenTen's assault, and spanked the weapon mistress hard, making her jump and then growl.

TenTen grinned inwardly and took her hand and shoved it into Beikiju's pants and forced two of her fingers hard into the girl below her, making her moan out loud while the kissing continued. TenTen stopped the kissing and finger fucked her pussy, gathering her breath. "I owe you for getting me in the forest you slut. Let me repay you for that." TenTen took her kunai and cut Beikiju's pants to spreads to the knees, and stood on her knee's, raising her body above Beikiju's. "It's a good thing i grabbed this yesterday, and now i can use it on you."

TenTen touched her clothed pussy and instantly a strap-on made itself appear through her fingers, and she grinned more. The toy was a total of eight inches, and as thick as her wrist with little bumps on it, and Beikiju just stared at it, wondering how it might feel compared to the real thing.

Tenten gripped Beikiju's hips hard and shoved every single inch of the toy to the base and smiled down. "Hope you like it, cause it only gets better." The strapon suddenly turned into a tornado that could rip apart buildings from a mile away, bouncing about harder then any jounin level jutsu would ever hit and Beikiju yelled in pleasure, her body tensing hard enough that she broke her arm from too much muscle contraction, but she didn't care.

TenTen was shaking violently with Beikiju thrashing below, and moaned in her own blissful pleasure, unable to figure out when to stop before it was too much but Beikiju told her it would never end because she reached up, grabbed TenTen's hair and pulled her down to her level and shoved her tongue into the weapon mistress mouth, swirling it about as she screamed, muffled, in Tenten's mouth, cumming hard once and then again for a second time.

TenTen and Beikiju shook and jerked, cumming violently and making a hue puddle under them from their orgasmic bliss of having each other right where people could see them, and they didn't care. TenTen's toy turned even higher and almost broke the demon girl's hips and pussy apart from it's sudden speed change, and TenTen was cumming hard as the toy became the devil of pleasure itself, and made Beikiju's body rack hard with ultimate pleasure, cumming with TenTen so hard together they both fainted a full five seconds before they stopped orgasming.

The toy turned off, burning out as it used too much power, and can never be used again after it's hard work making it's user and the partner faint and cum better then they ever could before. It took them an entire hour to wake back up in each others arms, and they both smiled at each other before getting done with their business before hand.

That was when TenTen fell in love, and she would be getting some more of Beikiju's 'tail' for sure. Beikiju left the store with a smile that could be misunderstood for the sun itself, and left with that smile, a great feeling, and her second, and equal in power to the Tsuki scythe, Ra Scythe.

Larxene flashed from the Hokage mountain, the the Namikaze Estates and to a next section of the outer walls and back through town past the mountains before stopping in the streets, a large crater made from electrical overload had came with her arrival.

She grinned before jumping up and down like a little girl. "YES YES YES!~ SUPER! This gave me over fifteen times more electrical output and even some permanent maximum overall strength and chakra." Yugito and Kyuubi were walking through that part of town when they heard the crashes and ran to see Larxene.

Yugito was first to talk. "Larxene, what's going on? I thought you were still at the estates?" Larxene turned and grinned ear to ear. "Well i was till early in the morning, i saw hie off and he gave me this to remember him by." Yugito recognized the medallion right away and ran up closer to see it, Kyuubi astonished as well.

Yugito felt the medallion and whistled. "This is some fine work, made from our sacred sands. How did Hie get it?" Larxene giggled as Kyuubi felt it too. "Hie was born and raised for three years in Kumo, his mother gave him this." Yugito looked at Larxene. "Our Raiton Sands are the strongest element in the entire nation, it's what gives us our ultimate power most of the time. The only way it could have been mad like this is if his mother was a miner."

Kyuubi smirked. "Guess she was, it's hand made, and a scent of a woman is on it, other then Larxene." Larxene giggled again. "Yeah. I just tried it out, I'm much stronger now." Yugito wasn't surprised though and the three girls started walking away from the gathering crowd.

Larxene smiled. "It's a wonder how something so small made me so much stronger." Yugito took the medallion and gave it a proper look over. "It's definitely our sands. It's actually a wonder how your not stronger then you are right now. I mean, sure your stronger then before, but why not even stronger then this?"

Kyuubi had the solution. "Because, the sands haven't been used with electrical currents for years, making the charge a little dull. give it time, the more it's used and charged the stronger Larxene will be overall, and without it." The girls talked it over while heading back to the Estates.

Naruto was walking at the other end of town from Larxene, but he heard and felt the electrical discharge so he knew where she was. He was getting closer to a heavier presence he didn't figure out before, but he found him, a man in an ally took a grin and looked his way. "Follow me."

Naruto took a second to figure out who it might be, but if he was right, he wished this guy wouldn't cause any troubles. Naruto followed the man into the ally and deeper, and soon they were in a small pit, as big as a major street would be but in a box instead of flowing into smaller streets.

The man cracked his neck, not looking back to Naruto as his blackened cloak shown a camouflage effect to the pits darkness. "Remember me any? You should, we met a good month or so back, you even had to go to four tails to defeat me. I wanted to come out here to see you, and see if you had what it takes...Do you know me?"

Naruto thought back. the only time he had to go four tails and no more, as well as meeting someone for the first time a month back was the Chuunin exams, and that was against- "_No..Can't be.._" "Nakoyan, from Shirohakumei."

The man grinned wide, turning and uncovering his hood. "Good, you remember me." Naruto growled. "What do you want here? Need another fight? why are you after me?" Nakoyan took his giant blade and put it along his arm again. "Defeat me, and i'll answer you."

Nakoyan pulled the handle hard, and once again a katana game from it, and a chain grew from the handle of the katana to the newly made handle of the big sword, only for it to be covered in them and change shape into a full bladed, double triangle-tipped, rectangular shield blade. "Nikai, Tensa Toku (Heavenly Chain Sheild)" Naruto grew his swords from his arms and clashed them together. "You'll answer me soon enough."

Nakoyan vanished from his spot, and Naruto didn't see the movement, but seen him come back a few feet to the right and a little closer, then again he disappeared, that's when Naruto turned on his maximum ability with Kagedoushinkei, and saw a foot move when he saw him come back into view more to the left and even closer, not moving his body at all but the chain flowing in the wind.

Nakoyan grinned as he appeared directly in front of Naruto. "Boo" Naruto took a step back, a little shocked at the fast movement and stabbed forth, but found nothing but air, and Nakoyan behind him, stabbing into his liver and through his body. Naruto rushed forward using his hirashin and turned, finding Nakoyan punching him in the face. "Pathetic!"

Naruto flew back and flipped, grinding into the ground trying to regain his footing a few feet back. He looked up and saw that Nakoyan had not moved from that punch. "_He's faster, did he train even harder then i have? or was he always this strong?_" "Is this all you can do?"

Naruto looked up in shock at the statement. "What do you mean!?" Nakoyan growled, letting his arm drop. "IS THIS ALL YOU CAN MUSTER!?!?" Naruto growled even more and rushed ahead, using his Senkou Yoyo to move faster without the flash and when he made his third fast move found his arm being ripped to ribbons again by the shield blade and fell back, stepping back and turning to a katana slashing into his shoulder and down some to his lung.

Nakoyan and Naruto stopped moving, Naruto healing and looking shocked. "I'm ashamed to have lost bad in the forest of death, ashamed to have lost to such a pathetic weakling." Naruto grunted, ripping himself back and out of range of attack. "How can you protect your village like this? How can you protect Hinata? Beikiju? Larxene? Ayame? Your so weak, it makes me sick. You have no resolve to fight me, nothing to make you stronger against me, and that makes you nothing but a pathetic weakling who got lucky."

Naruto growled, and took a step, but stopped, feeling his body become heavy. He heard a voice deep within him. "**What's the difference between a king and his horse?**" He grunted, clutching his head. "**What makes the horse so obedient to the king and his men? why carry a sorry excuse for a king that he can't protect anything? fight for anything?**" Naruto dropped to a knee, clutching his head.

Nakoyan dropped his sword to his side and scoffed. "So weak you can't even fight your own inner animal..." Nakoyan raised his shield blade and dropped it hard on top of Naruto's head, but timed stopped, and Naruto was forced into his mind again.

Naruto opened his eyes to see himself again, but this time it was a blackened version ontop of a cloud. The blackened version spoke. "You forgot it, you lost it, and you can't remember to get it back." Naruto sighed, looking around. "What happened to the sewer?" "It is here, but then again it's not here, it's where we are, but what it once was."

Naruto looked at the black version of himself, but looked harder, and seen it wasn't him, it was some kind of manifest within his mind what looked like him in the black color he was. "Why am i here?" "You forgot." Naruto looked at the figure more. "What did i forget?" "Something important." "Why is it important?" "It's part of you."

Naruto sighed again. "What part is that?" "The part that you need most." "Why do i need it?" "It's who you are." "But if it's who i am, then how did i forget it?" "By not wanting to remember it." Naruto groaned. "Why are you frustrated?" "Because your not answering me." "Why am i not answering you?" "Because you keep avoiding me." "Why am i avoiding you?" "Because you think it's fun?" "Is it?" "You tell me, is it?" "No, but you misunderstand what is happening."

Naruto groaned loudly. "What am i doing here? I am about to die!" "Are you?" Naruto was about to say yes, but then he stopped. After calming down he looked confused at the figure. "Who are you?" The figure smiled. "That is what you forgot." Naruto looked confused before stepping a step closer, only to feel the cloud give way and the cloud break. The figure started to fly away and Naruto jumped, but instead of getting closer he flew over air and the cloud moved even farther away.

Naruto started to fall and he grunted, trying to figure out how to get back on something. After an hour it seemed he gave up and started thinking about the figure. "I forgot him? What did i forget?" Naruto started thinking harder. Inside him was his power, inside him was his personality, inside him were his wise side and his animal side.

He remembered something Nakoyan said. "S_o weak you can't even fight your own inner animal._" He looked and saw a cloud coming his way again and stood, landing safely on it. He looked ahead of him and it was his animal side. "**What drives a king to sit upon the horse, but the horse letting himself be nothing more then an animal and not the king?**" Naruto looked, not speaking.

The animal side grinned. "**You've lost it huh? I see it was to be i guess, that i would have to fight you and take over.**" The animal side took a strange sword from his back and slashed Naruto quickly, who healed instantly but stood their in shock, unmoving.

The animal side grinned more. "**I will be king...**" Naruto felt himself fight inside his own inside. He couldn't move. Naruto thought more but his Wise side stopped him, going from his body on a separate cloud. "Stop thinking for a moment., it's time to act."

Naruto grunted, being slashed a second time, the Animal side grinning more. "**Any more and you'll die, and fall from the horse so the horse can be king.**" Naruto grunted again as the third slash took hold, and he felt himself sinking.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore, and saw the sword raise again. "**I guess it's my turn to ravish and take control of your lovers, their mine to fuck now.**" Naruto growled at that and stopped the sword, taking it and cutting his animal side 5 times quickly, each cutting in and making a star in the animal sides body. "**Protecting what's important against a killer instinct. I guess i'll let you be king for now. better not forget to keep your lovers safe.**"

Naruto hopped onto the cloud with the wisdom side and pointed it at the white self. "Are you going to do the same?" The wise side smiled. "Ravish? no, but i will fight you, you ignorant bastard, forgetting the most important thing about your fighting."

Naruto thought a moment and smiled. "Never hesitate, and always fight till i die, never stop fighting the enemy even when i am broken, and lastly, always fight stronger then your enemy." The wise side scoffed, and tsk'ed him. "Your forgetting one more thing. And until you remember, you'll never beat me."

The wise Naruto used the same sword against Naruto's and they clashed. "Take note, don't think, just act." They hit swords again, and again, keeping from being hit, and trying to hit at the same time, but the wise side wasn't even tiring, in fact Naruto felt he was holding back, while he himself just tried his best.

Naruto grunted each blow until he felt a rising power inside him grow and grinned. "Your going to die, i don;t care what it takes but your not going to beat me, because i know I'm better... I WANT TO KILL YOU!!!!" Naruto roared as his power flashed and the wise side matched it, only to be sliced in half and vanish, Naruto growling and wanting to kill anything that wanted to harm him, his loved ones, or anything dear to him at all, even Nakoyan.

"That's it, you want to kill right?" The black figure came back, and he was absorbing the white and red selves, the animal and wise side. "You found it, you remember now. What is it you need in battle?" Naruto growled, taking the sword and looking at it before smiling, feeling calm and ready to fight Nakoyan again. "Killer instinct. That animal instinct to just kill. I have resolve to fight." The black figure came into view, and grinned, it's long red hair flowing and his fangs growing sharp, the cape showing tails connecting at the tips. "THEN CALL ME!"

Time continued and Naruto's energy blasted, knocking Nakoyan back a foot and looking at Naruto, who had a long curved sword in his hand. Naruto smiled, his energy rising against Nakoyan's. "Koutai no Shippo (Shifting tails)" his blade grew from him and made itself materialize into a real sword, not a blade fused with his arm, but a real sword.

Nakoyan stayed passive, thinking this through. "Koutai? Shifting? What does that mean exactly? can the sword change it's curve? maybe grow longer or shorter?" Naruto pointed the sword at Nakoyan. "It means it shifts." "To what?" The sword shifted it's shape from a sword into a spear, the tail-like curve running along it as it grew. "Whatever i want it to be." Naruto charged up and stabbed, but Nakoyan blocked it while side-stepping, and slashed at Naruto, who flashed behind him and tried again

Naruto's spear turned into a small dagger and he turned it along his arm, slicing at Nakoyan's neck, only to find the shield once again blocking him and the sword coming down. Nakoyan retreated back a few feet, but Naruto wouldn't have that and charged again, turning the dagger into his sword again, taking a long rise up with it and slammed it down when he reached Nakoyan, only to find the shield once again blocking him.

Naruto smiled. "Think that was all i could do?" Nakoyan grinned. "Not by a long shot!" Nakoyan twisted, letting the sword rind down to the ground and spun till his sword came arching up and back down, trying to cut Naruto's head off only for Naruto to dodged the sword and slash at Nakoyan's legs, finding it hard to do with that shield in the way once more.

Naruto spun back and turned his sword into a large broad-blade. Nakoyan laughed. "Is that all you can do? a spear, a sword, a bigger sword, and a dagger? your running out of ideas huh?" Naruto smiled, looking at his sword. before making it lessen it's size. "True, I've only lived by the sword, but now I'll try something different."

Naruto raised his sword high and slashed down hard, and the sword came apart, getting longer and longer by dividing it's blade into section that roared towards Nakoyan, each section spun in the air, spinning from end to end onto the next section in a circular cutting motion like a windmill, as it hit the ground hard, slicing through the gravel like nothing was there.

Nakoyan stook in horror at what the attack was doing, but didn't move until it got much too close. he raised his shield again and blocked it, mostly, as the windmill-like motion cut into his shoulder at the end, but only an inch deep. The sword stopped spinning as it reached full length, unable to spin while stretched all the way. He pulled back hard and the sections spun again, this time closing on each other and making one blade again in Naruto's hand.

Once again, nakoyan was surprised at the way the blade came back together. he shook himself back to reality and spun his shield from his body and swung it hard at Naruto, forcing it through the air and Naruto flashed away, disappearing into thin air as the bladed shield came crashing where he was a moment ago. Nakoyan pulled the shield back quickly and re-attached it to his arm and looked up, blocking an aerial assault by Naruto, who changed his sword into a giant mace. Nakoyan easily blocked it as he quickly flashed himself, without the light like Naruto, and was on top of him in the air. "It's Over!"

Naruto changed his sword into a curved staff and blocked the strike, which seemed to make the sword turn white and gold in color as it came down on him. Naruto was forced to the ground but stood straight, thinking it was too easy of a blow. Nakoyan landed and looked at his sword, and then to Naruto. "You pass."

Naruto was dumbfounded at that, falling on his head anime style before getting back up. "What do you mean i passed?" Nakoyan took his sword and made it glow again and struck the ground, and right as the sword hit, the ground exploded, making a crater that even Naruto was in seem smaller as it disappeared into this one, and the fenced off area was no longer fence, but ruin.

Naruto looked shocked. at that. "Why didn't you hit me like that just now? Nakoyan laughed as the sword disappeared and the shield turned back into that one big blade. "I did, in fact the strike i did on you was twice that strong. This is why i said you passed."

Naruto was confused beyond anything before. Nakoyan bowed as he put his sword on his back. "My name is Nakoyan Kijuhan, from the eastern spirit realm of the spiritual dimension." Naruto just looked like his brain was exploding on the inside.

Nakoyan grinned. "You know, Jiraiya was much more accepting to this information." Naruto shook out of the trance easily. "Jiraiya? How do you know my sensei?" Nakoyan raised a finger. "I'm his contact inside Shirohakumei."

That told Naruto alot. How he wasn't after him to kill him, but just test him. Nakoyan smiled. "I have tot ell you more since Jiraiya died without knowing everything. But i can't be seen out in public, if word gets back i'm doing anything but spying on you, Leader will have my head."

Naruto nodded, but when he tried to fuse his sword back into his body it didn't work. He looked at his sword and thought a moment. "Why isn't this fusing?" Nakoyan sighed. "I thought this would happen. Think about a normal sword, look at your sword and imagine it's just a normal katana, and it'll shrink, then put it in a sheath."

Naruto didn't know if he could truly trust Nakoyan but did it anyway, and after a moment of imagining it, the sword did shrink and become a katana, but with a strange hilt on it, it showed nine bulb-like indentations inside an arched ring, with arches connecting each bulb tip. He found that a sheath had appeared on his waist and sheathed the sword.

Nakoyan smiled again. "There. Now look, i'm only going to say this once. Your world is the last surviving dimension in existence. This is it, once this world is gone, say goodbye to existence as we know it. Who knows what'll happen after, but everything about us will disappear."

Naruto took ti all in. He understood a little bit now. "So your from another dimension?" "As is most of Shirohakumei. The only one from here died a long time ago, but is brought back to life. he's the shadowscythe, so watch out." Naruto never heard of the shadowscythe before, but he'd watch out.

Naruto had some questions now. "You said eastern spirit realm, is that part of your own dimension?" Nakoyan smiled, sighing. "Yeah. Actually, you remind me of this bastard i knew, a good friend of mine. he was cocky, loyal to his friends, and no matter what it meant, would break rules to help those who are innocent of crimes. His last great battle was against what you might call a tailed beast, and he won, but at the cost of the entire dimension to crumble."

Naruto was shocked at that but now he was interested more. "So what happened to him?" Nakoyan looked down, frowning. "He died trying to send off everyone else into a safer dimension, and we all ended up here, but most of us died rather quickly, we were merged here and we found ourselves in the middle of a jutsu fight, half of us died quickly at the first attack, then ten more from a second blast. only five of us managed to make it to safety. We all decided to learn your ways, or become civilians, but since it was so hard changing our power to yours, most of us became civilians."

Nakoyan took a breath and continued. "I was the only one to keep my powers, so i used them well, trying to raise money and send it off to help my friend, but after awhile i was being hunted. i killed every hunter after me, but i was too slow. one caught me but that changed soon as after i was being put into a near-death state and being taken from my secrets, Shirohakumei's leader took me in, gave me food and shelter, and even money. i owe him my life. But not if it means destroying this dimension."

Naruto nodded. "So your leader wishes to destroy this dimension? Why?" Nakoyan sighed. "He says in order to replace all our own dimensions, we must capture the most powerful beast, the nine tails, and force it's energy to fix our dimensions. He doesn't know that's not how it works, and taking all it's energy away to do something outside of this dimension will destroy this one."

Naruto started walking away, and past Nakoyan. "I feel you. When should we be ready?" Nakoyan smiled again. "In two weeks. get everything in order the first week, and train hard during the second. I'll send you where we are the day you need to come." Naruto stopped and turned. "Thank you. See you later."

Naruto walked to the Hokage tower, in hopes of finding Tsunade to speak to her. As he walked he digested everything thatw as said to him, and held his sword close to his hip. After he got to the door an idea hit him... He knocked.

Tsunade groaned as she woke up, hearing the knock. She took the last piece of paper from her desk and sighed in relief before telling the guest to enter. It was Naruto of course and she smiled at him until she saw his downward cast and thinking glow. "What happened?"

Naruto sighed. "You remember Jiraiya had a contact within Shiro, telling him everything?" Tsunade nodded, but got it in a hurry. Naruto seen this and nodded back. "I seen him before, even battled him twice now, if you didn't already feel the chakra spikes and shock-waves." Naruto told her everything he knew so far and had her go through civilian lists on anyone without a proper birth certificate, and then hit his idea to her/

Naruto took a deep breath. "I told you that he was from another dimension, right? well he can still use whatever energy source he did from that one. He explained how he and i had different sources of energies, like he had spiritual pressure, and i had chakra. My idea is that all who are in Shirohakumei, either turned their natural source of power to chakra's, or still use their natural source of energy."

Tsunade hummed, noting it wasn't that far-fetched of an idea. After contemplating she got Shizune in and told her to look through the record, and began her own investigation, having Naruto leave and train. Naruto thought now was the time for a ramen feast and flashed himself through town till he arrived.

He got there to see his father and mother working with a rather happy Ayame. "Hey guys, and hello Ayame-chan, why all dressed up?" Ayame beamed. "I have a blind date! I got a letter saying he was a really strong admirer of mine, and wanted to meet me for dinner, and even is gonna take me to my favorite restaurant!"

Naruto grinned. "Really? where's that?" He already knew, thats why he set up reservations tonight and sent in his letter that he had his Kage Bunshin make. Ayame sighed dreamily. "Viva La Kawaii Chappy!" Naruto chuckled a little and ordered his ramen. Ayame went out for a bit to get some ingredients and Minato grinned with Kushina right at him.

Naruto knew those looks. "You got it, i wrote a letter, sent it in, and made reservations already." his parents cheered him for his cunning and super sweetness he used. After his first bowl he decided to talk to his parents. "I met someone, it was Jiraiya-sensei's contact in Shirohakumei."

Minato took notice as Kushina butted out for now and just listened. Naruto continued. 'he's interesting, he's from a different dimension all together, and he uses some weird powers." His father started to talk now. "Well i can't argue with you there, dimensional travel IS possible, and if i'm correct, then it has to do with either a bloodline, or a demon, right?" Naruto nodded.

They decided to cut it short due to Ayame's return. After his fifth bowl he left and got ready for his date. He quickly got ready and even got a few kisses from Hinata and Larxene as he left. He got to the restaurant early and waited for Ayame. As he waited he got a waiter by him and the waiter asked something very strange. "have you been reborn?"

Naruto looked up and saw the waiter, and the waiter looked passive, almost cold-like but in his eyes he had hope and warmth showing through. "Excuse me?" The man looked harder, and Naruto saw hope. "Tensa Zangetsu..." Naruto shook his head. "I have no idea what your talking about...wait.. Tensa?" He heard that before.

Naruto's eyes opened wide and looked at the man, who now smiled. "Do you know Nakoyan?" The man frowned and started walking when Naruto called him. The man turned and looked sadly at Naruto. "I know all about you now. Mind if we sit until my date shows up?" The man looked around and sat down. Naruto got the best look at him now. He had long black hair and a white band holding his bangs into place and styling them into three tails on his forehead.

Naruto sighed. "Your from another dimension, from Nakoyan's dimension." The man nodded and smiled again, and hoped to all things sacred. "Do you know anyone? anyone at all by the name Ichigo? Maybe even Rukia?" Naruto shook his head. "Sorry, no. But if my headache is any bigger i'd be blind not to see that, if everything Nakoyan said was right, they are here, right?"

The man shook his head. "I waited for a hundred years, but neither have shown up again." Naruto looked down sadly before looking back. "Why do you want them to show up if they are gone?" The man chuckled. "nakoyan has been keeping secrets. I shall do the same i guess, for now anyway. I have to go prepare the food, have a good date." He started leaving again and Ayame came. Naruto welcomed her before turning. "What's your name?"

The man turned back and smiled. "Byakuya Kuchiki." he left them and let them socialize. Ayame sweat-dropped a little. "Your my admirer?" Naruto nodded, smiling. Ayame got a little sad and frustrated. "I thought you had Hinata." Naruto grinned now. "Yes, as well as two others with me." Ayame was surprised, then mad. "Taking more then one woman?"

Naruto nodded, and told why. "I have to go to the council tomorrow, for a couple reasons, and one of them is the fact i am the son of both Minato Namikaze, and also a keeper of the Uzumaki bloodline. And as the clan restoration laws state, i need more then 1 wife."

Ayame nodded, and got confused. "So your choosing me?" Naruto smiled and took Ayame's hand in his. "Yes. Because i love you more then any other girl i know, but the same as Beikiju, Larxene, and Hinata." Ayame nodded and blushed at the touch, but tried to keep herself calm, not buying into Naruto for the moment.

Naruto sighed. "I would rather choose my wives, and the ones i choose will be for love, nothing more, and nothing less. if i have more then one, i want it to be because i love them, and know they love me in return. That is why i chose you."

Ayame turned away, trying harder to keep her blush in check. "What makes you even THINK i love you too?" Naruto grinned. "Come on, you flirted with me before, and i seem to remember if you said i was just a little taller i'd be your perfect man."

Ayame blushed harder and looked down and away, trying harder to keep herself. "Yeah well.. well.. AH HELL WITH IT! I-" Naruto jumped hard, trying to make sure NOT to post too much attention to themselves as he shoved his lips to hers, and kissed her with all his strength. She turned so red her ears steamed a little bit like she was a damn tea kettle.

Naruto grinned and let the kiss go but once again attaching them, giving her a double silencing kiss of love, and she was way too rigid for her own good, but after that second kiss got going she let herself go and slapped her hands against Naruto's cheeks and held him hard against her lips, kissing him even harder which surprised him a bit but got with the program.

After the kiss Naruto sat back down and smiled to Ayame. "Try not to yell ok Ayame-cham?" Ayame nodded, blushing even redder. If she were in a tomato patch, or a bloody battlefeild, she would have blended in perfectly that even SHE couldn't see herself.

After dinner, which Byakuya came out with was Naruto's Getsuga Steak, and Ayame's Chappy special soup and salad meal, they walked back to Naruto's. Ayame got tired along the way and Naruto had to pick her up and give her a piggyback ride all the way there. He got upstairs and tried to come into his room, but when he opened the door he had a nosebleed, as well as Ayame.

"OOOHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Naruto closed the door right as TenTen exploded. Beikiju was under TenTen and eating her out, and by the sounds of it, had used her best technique to do so, cause TenTen was thrashing around so much the bed had broken right as the door had opened.

"OH OH OHHH OHHHHHH FUCK OHHHHH OH OH OH OH OH OHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

Naruto put up a silence barrier and hoped it would hold long enough for them to finish... at noon tomorrow!!! he took Ayame, who was bleeding from the nose a little too much for her safety, and entered the farthest bedroom, which would have been Larxene's room if they didn't already share his own room. He laid Ayame down on the bed and took to her nose, trying to heal it back to no more bleeding. He succeeded in that, but failed to see the look in Ayame's eyes.

As soon as he got the blood cleared he found himself in a collar lock and pulled down and rolled. Apparently, Ayame wanted him.. NOW!!! And he knew this because she just so happened to bring her kitchen knife, which she used to cut his shirt and pants off, even his boxers before throwing the knife away and eating her meal, HIM!

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

She went to his chest and bite down on his tough muscle, sucking hard on him which made him groan in pain, but also pleasure as she kissed it better. He saw her bite, it was dark on his skin but felt it tingle harshly. Ayame smiled. "This'll show anyone else your mine and Hinata's, your lovers only, a love bite."

She ground out her best as she lifted her dress, and shoved, gripped, and ground her panty covered pussy onto Naruto's growing erection., and he found she had crotch-less panties, he could easily see her wet soaking pussy making his cock ready to enter her. Naruto grinned and held onto her hips hard, grinding into her back so hard she screamed from the pleasure his twitching cock was giving her pussy.

After a few good humps he took off her dress and clipped her bra off before putting his hands together in a 't'. "Kage Bunshin!" He grinned as two clones joined them. Ayame grinned back. "I see your point, i guess i'll have to work extra hard for my first time." Naruto kissed her hard, and let his clones do some work with her. One attacked her breasts between them, a hand massaging her left, a mouth attached to her right as the other gave her a massage that told her to sleep right away.

Naruto laid back and let his cloned go to work, which caused Ayame to cum rather quickly from both of the clones using their chakra to relax and stimulate her sensitive spots. The two clones turned sides, one standing with his erect cock standing in front of Ayame, and the other puling her hips towards him, thus making the real Naruto placing his cock's tip against her wet orgasming pussy.

Naruto and his clone behind her both places their cocks at her entrances, her pussy and ass and the one standing had a good time as Ayame started to slowly suck in all his large cock. She felt the other two start rubbing against her and moaned loudly, still sensitive. All three said in unison what she wanted to hear. "**I love you**" And all three thrusted their entire cocks inside her holes, one cock deep in her throat, another hitting deep inside her ass she thought she would break, and another hitting and rubbing against her cervix.

Ayame screamed, her eyes rolling in the back of her head as she has an ever-lasting orgasm, squeezing and cumming on all the Naruto's with her holes. The Naruto's grunted, fucking her and making love to her in every hole possible as she came again and again harder and harder each time until she couldn't anymore.

The Naruto's all came in her tiny tight wet holes, the clones disappearing as they did and she fell hard on Naruto, almost like gell-o as she lay on him asleep, fainted from too much pleasure. Naruto held her and smiled. "There there. sorry, i went overboard. I love you Ayame, as i do Hinata and Beikiju and Larxene. Sleep well, I'll see you in the morning"

****

In an unknown place the Leader of Shirohakumei laughed in a husky voice. "The nine will be ours, as soon as we finish off his friends and guards. I hope you do not fail me Souma, the SHADOWSCYTHE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!"

****

* * *

****

If theres a lot of stuff above this, know its because i seen my chapters, and seen no way to separate my AN's top and bottom from the story except my STARTO....

Anyway like i said up there, VOTING, vote and in a week i will start my chapter, see you later guys and gals.. oh and.. :D TWIST ENDING!!! OMFG! HAHA OGTCHA! didn;t see that coming huh? if you don;t know what i mean, READ MY STORY AGAIN! if you know, then tell me what you think :D

JA NE!!!


	25. Days Stretched Thin, Final Preperations!

I don't like this...really how come i put up my last chapter and i only get 1 comment/vote? XD out of 3 BIG fans, and millions of people reading my story before the christmas rush...ugh...

anyway gladly things are done at my house, didn't think i'd be SICK! but who doesn't once in awhile... Todays episode of my story will feature, yet another lemon, some HUGE twists, and the last affirmative action i have worthy of the bleach anime/manga color inside this story.

now some of you are thinking "Bleach, just great you had to ruin Naruto for me" or "Why are you crossing over everything?" and maybe even "I quit..." just because of the crossover with bleach (while most of you were fine with the KH reference with Larxene.) here is my explination...

True, i crossed over with bleach, but only for a few things: A) Naruto needs to be stronger... period XD B) Tailed beasts are said (not only in the anime/manga of Naruto, but also in most legends) to be deiti's, or god-like creatures capable of ruling a certain plane. and finally C) It makes it more interesting to have different powers into the mix that not only makes fight scenes that more fun to read and write, but also gives us all open minds on "no way i never thought about it that way"

Now with all that said, PLEASE Read/Enjoy/Laugh/Cry/Cheer/Review, for the next chapter in Kitsune of Whirlpool: Naruto's Legacy.

STARTOOOO!

* * *

"I knew one day i would have to explain...why i did it... But i never thought, i had to explain it to you of all people..." A dark haired man in a white coat set down a glass of wine on a table near him, his face shadowed by the darkened cloudy sky. He connected his fingers as he looked up, hypnotizing and calculating eyes looked up into calm cold ones.

The standing man spoke. "What gave you the right?" The sitting man smiled, almost a cold evil grin as he spoke once more. "Nothing, i did it for the sake of my own goals and wants. i deserve it." The man standing could almost hear the chuckle in the cold night air as the sitting man grinned, his pearly whites showing in the little moonlight shadowing in the room.

The standing man sighed. "Aizen... You never deserved it, but if you still want to rule something, then you can help my organizations plans until their satisfied, and then your on your own." Aizen grinned, and the standing man could feel the anticipation. "Only if... you tell me how you managed... to shift over, Nakoyan."

Nakoyan scoffed. "Help us and i'll tell you. or would you rather be powerless all your life?" Aizen's grin turned down into a basic smile, bending forward. "fine, tell your leader i accept. I will follow your reitsu trails to the right place." With that Nakoyan vanished.

Aizen grinned more, chuckling lightly, and getting louder before he was howling and beckoning to the bright blue moon. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA THIS WORLD SHALL BE MINE AT LAST!!!!"

Naruto and everyone looked at the document in front of them as Kushina looked away sadly. "No...No...." Kushina looked at Naruto, her eyes watering and Minato wiping them away. The note read simply from Hie, which he also wrote that he wrote this in the hospital, that he fought against a Shirohakumei member, and ran away.

The note read: _Everyone, i'm in the hospital, thankfully i am fine so don't worry, but i am here because of a Shiro member, he is unlike anything we have ever fought so far, it took everything in me to stop him long enough to run away since my powers could not kill him. Kushina, i am sorry, but the Shadowscythe has come back from the grave... It truly is him my friend, and he's been brainwashed like the Edo-tensei shows, but nothing like it at all. Naruto, open the scroll Kage left you, you need to learn today everything in your arsenal, and train to perfect your body and new skills, seeing as the last Dragon is combined within you. Please kill the Shadowscythe before it's too late to regret..._"

After they read the letter, Kushina cried, and everyone looked questionably at her except Larxene who could understand what happened. Kushina told them who the Shadowscythe was, and that is why everyone was shocked...the name in history that followed the ShadowScythe, was Souma... "Souma-onii-kun, my older brother..."

After a few minutes of shock and sadness, Naruto stood and left, his tails flaring in anger. he vanished and re-appeared in the underground, grabbing onto kage's scroll. It didn't burn anything as he touched it, and he opened it, reading it. "Miton: Tentou Hagane (Metal Style: Heaven steel)... The final Technique..." He closed it and went outside into the front of the house and re-opened the scroll.

Naruto sighed, reading it. "This technique is the roughest version of my greatest Jutsu, and i've gotten used to not using it because of it's danger on normal humans, but you are not human, your a Hanyou with ultimate power, and with this, your Yokai, and your future skills which i can't see, you will have the power to ultimately end Shirohakumei. Use it well."

He created ten clones and left them to do the technique in quiet, making a Kyou Sha to visit and made one to verse him deep in the forest. he growled. "Why does everything have to be so complicated.. I'm part soul, part ninja, part demon, and Shiro is made of different people from different dimensions... Why am i so hated?"

He got into stance, himself as an opponent did the same pose. "I guess it's my destiny to change the world for the better..." He charged himself, both roaring as they connected fists, not going easy on the other.

The Kyou sha returned where everyone was starting to leave. "I didn't want to continue without starting on that scroll...Look, Kaa-san, are you sure it's him? My Uncle?" Kushina nodded. "If you read in the old history of the second Shinobi war...He was known as the Shadowscythe mid-way through. It was because he was ruthless and unforgiving in battle, and the name also became known because of his scythe and how he used it. Like the shadows of god." Naruto nodded, sighing.

Larxene, Hinata, and Ayame gave him a kiss each while leaving to do their thing. Ayame to move her stuff to Naruto's home, and Larxene to train with Hinata. Naruto sighed. "Mother, he's the master of Kagedoushinkai, and i am getting really good at it, i am even beating you." No tails and half speed, he managed to make his mothers level and even kick it up a notch to beat her in Kagedoushinkai.

Kushina smiled, laughing in her tears. "Your uncle, Souma-kun, is not the master.. he IS the bloodline. He has it down so bad you can call him the creator. You need work on it.. He told me once, that would help me but hasn't, that this would do well for future generations. In order to completely master the Kekkei genkai, one must push themselves to the limit, and stay there with it, never stopping. only then will Kagedoushinkai's true abilities show."

Naruto nodded, taking Beikiju and into the forest they went. "Beikiju-chan, train me your special technique. It's time to get it over with." Beikiju nodded, taking both her weapons and Naruto pulled out his Zanpaktou. It was time to train so hard his body became nothing but dust.

In the middle of Ame, a dark force was brewing. It was a meeting between the remainder of Shirohakumei. At the head chair sat the Leader, no name, by his side sat the twins of the trade, Tani and Jani Himura, sitting next to Jani was Nakoyan with his big sword. Across from him was Souma, the Shadowscythe in all his glory, his brilliant blue hair flowing in his robes as his golden eyes took charge. In front of them all stood one man.

The leader stood. "Welcome to Shirohakumei, Aizen. What is your abilities so far?" Aizen smiled. "Hypnosis, complete control of all 5 senses. Although i haven't completely gained control back, it was part of my Zanpaktou." THe Leader looked at Nakoyan, who bowed, sadly.

The leader looked back. "Nakoyan will help you, but only to a point HE feels comfortable, as your invitation was at my request for him to recruit anyone he knew, and his request for picking you. Do you agree?" Aizen grinned. "I do." Leader bowed. "Welcome. Meeting ajourned."

The leader walked outside, looking into the sky. "Will i ever... see home? will i ever.. see Nancy again..." Tani and Jani met him outside and they stood facing each other. Every day they did this, a spar between them. Tani and jani drew their sword, both of which were golden and shiny.

Tani and jani shifted, running at the Leader, both crossing eachother's paths before going on either side and cutting Lader's clothes, which cut but regenerated itself. Leader chuckled. "Try again." Leader summoned a great white pillar from the ground and Tani and Jani flew into the air. They landed and jani climbed ontop od Tani's sword, being swung and she stabbed right through Leader, who, when both looked, was completely healed, no wounds.

The pillar turned to two pillars and closed on the twins, catching then and subduing them, their training over. Leader walked off, letting the pillars drop and fuse into the ground again, which let Tani and jani pout and walk back. 'Nice try girls, you still have a long way to go. I am not off this world, and am the closest thing to Kami right now."

IN Taki Hie was completely in pain, shouting as he burst open another wound trying to get up. "Damn it, i will not.. let those.. jerks brain..wash Souma!...AHHH GOT NOT AGAIN! FUCK! FUCK FUCK! FUUUCK! AHHH" The Takikage put him into a deep sleep and let the doctors, terrified as they were, treat him. He sighed. "Hie, your one bad fucker. Going up against Souma-kun at night? That took guts. And you even came back alive to tell the tale. Team Muteki still is a force to fear."

He turned, going to his stable again. He sighed, reading the last scroll from Kage. 'it's been awhile since i sad anything, but please listen. I tried my best, i feared this day would come, and i was right. Truth be told i wish i had gotten enough time to tell you this in person but...I'm grateful. You, Your son, the ANBU, even the residents near the forest treat me as family, but your the greatest of them all. you protected me when i was younger, helped train me, even gave me the sacred scroll to learn from. Without it, i would have died, but again i thank you. NOW CHEER UP OLD MAN HAVE A PARTY!!! i shouldn't have the people i care about crying on me all the time, and i wish you all happy times. If hie doesn't make it back to Konoha before it begins...send out a letter telling Naruto...what her powers were.. you know who.'

The Takikage sighed. "Yeah yeah. I'll wish you happiness. Be safe."

IN heaven Kage sneezed, and his fiancee looked worried. "You alright? Someone talking about you?" Kage chuckled. "Yeah, Takikage by now. He must've gotten my letter." Shikonaga smiled, kissing him as they watched, laughing as Jiraiya ran for his life, naked across the field with Kami throwing lightning at him "PERVERT PERVERT PERVERT! DIE!!!"

Jiraiya ran forever. "I'M SORRY I'M SORRY AHHH DON'T KILL MEEEE!!" Sarutobi sighed. "He hasn't learned."

Naruto grunted, being shoven down by his duplicate. He had the Zanpaktou in his lung and a leg twisting the earlier gash in his stomach. "Come on, you can do better!" Naruto roared, shoving the duplicate off, fully using his bloodline to the breaking point now.

He used a tornado he formed to push back his double, and kneeled again, panting. His eyes strained, pulsing his vision as it did something weird. He saw himself move at the corner of his eye, but when he looked it was gone, and another and another, but they all gone away. He stood up, closing his eyes.

Naruto growled, raising his Chakra level and thought about his next move, and just as he moved he saw them again, himself shimmering from above, below, side to side, eleven of him appearing and throwing Lightning kunai. What he didn't think to expect was as soon as he did they did, and he saw them back off, and right as his hit, he saw it, the others hit too, they were not fake or projections of his mind telling him possibilities, they were real!

Naruto saw his copy vanish and stared wide-eyed. He just did something he thought was impossible! He ran into town, but when he had a memory return with some type of explanation, he decided to go one more place to train before the Council caught up with him. He reached the Chappy restaurant and saw Byakuya, and no one else, sitting in the chairs.

Byakuya sighed, sipping his tea. "Welcome back. I thought you'd return here, for pointers. Seeing as what Nakoyan told me, you will need two things from me. Shunpo and training with a Zanpaktou." Byakuya stood, taking a sword from his hip. The guard was not normal on a sword, it was a box-like symbol with a plus sign connecting it to the sword.

Naruto nodded. "What is Shunpo?" Byakuya smiled. "It's a special ability using Reitsu, so i can't show you how to use it, seeing as i have no chakra coils, just life coils now. But i have a scroll to teach you how to, because for the years i have been here i figured out the difference and connections of both Chakra and Reitsu, and converted the technique."

Naruto nodded, taking his Zanpaktou and calling it's name as he drew. "SeiSei, Koutai no Shippo! (Create: Shifting Tails)" Byakuya turned his sword down. "I wonder, do you know there are two forms to a Zanpaktou?" Naruto looked confused. Byakuya smiled. "I guessed not. Eash Zanpaktou is unique to it's wielder, it's friend. Zanpaktou are living souls and connection to it's wielders soul. Zanpaktou's shape and abilities strain for their masters."

Naruto listened as his sword shifted a little, wanting to show it's abilities. Byakuya continued. "SO, when you called upon your swords name, it's true form came into view. But that is not all... There is a second form you must master, and that form is the final form that you and Zanpaktou have and the strongest you will get without further training of your own body, but strongest you and your Zanpaktou can get together. Let us see how you do against me now."

Byakuya flashed an un-seeable flash and was standing in front of Naruto, who reacted, without his Kekkei genkai, and dodged to the right as the sword came up to chop him, but Naruto's sword shifted again, into a spike with spirals down it and waves, and nicked Byakuya as he tried to back away. Byakuya grunted but vanished and came back, slicing only to have Naruto block with his sword and kick Byakuya back with his power.

Byakuya again attacked only for him to see Naruto making a curve around him and it spun, like a gravity ball, cutting the air as Byakuya attacked, only to have his arm ripped and tore. He quit easily. "That's good. I only needed to tell you about Bankai" Naruto sighed, helping Byakuya's arm get bandaged. "So, bankai. This is final release? the one thing i need to learn?"

Byakuya sighed. "No, Nakoyan as three releases, not two, and others sometimes only have one. So i don't know if you have it, i just know if you do, then you should train more." Naruto sighed. "Ok. See you Byakuya." he grabbed the scroll and stopped. "Thank you. I hope you find Ichigo." Naruto ran off, leaving it at that and started to train.

Naruto growled getting up as he got blasted by Beikiju's strongest technique. She twisted a chained Tsuki and Ra scythe combo at him and the Ra cut into his gut he almost blacked out, but he got up, holding his side as it healed. he grinned. He didn't even see it but he figured it out. Using momentum of a spinning circle to make one point triple the speed and quadruple the cutting power.

She did it so fast Naruto didn't have a chance to block till the last second. He got out his Zanpaktou and turned it into a Chain and sickle He grinned. "Alright, let's see if i got it down." He made it into two sickles and spun them so fast a tornado almost formed, but he threw one side at her and she got cut almost in half, if it wasn't for his aiming. Her lung was completely damaged but she healed up enough for it not to be fatal.

Naruto turned his zanpaktou back and held Beikiju, kissing her. "Hey, thanks. That technique gave me a good idea for my own. Let me show you my appreciation." Beikiju was tackled to the ground, her clothed ripped off as she gets her man again to make love to her. It wasn't the real one but close enough! "OH NARUTO-KUUUUUUUUUN!!!"

Naruto made a Clone enter the Council meeting and everyone stood there. Every last member. He sighed, knowing they got a little leverage now seeing as his parents, though thought dead, are civilian now. He stood and waited, with Tsunade in check to make sure no one got out of line.

Inochi stood. "Naruto, there are a few things we need to talk about. One being, your bloodline, and the fact your inclined to accept this, as the restoration act laws. DO you accept the fact you need five wives to continue your legacy?" Naruto nodded, slightly taken that he needed 5.

Haruno, grinning, stood. "We will choose your wives for you, and i nominate my daughter as your first wife!" Naruto was prepared, taking out a document his father gave him. "Wrong, this here is a document that my father the fourth hokage and Hiashi clan leader of the hyuuga, signed while BOTH were still powerful and in lead, meaning it's valid and must be completed."

He grinned more now. "It says that Hinata is to be my first with at the date of her and my mothers choosing, but in the event of one or the other mother dying, the one being married must choose with the other mother. Hinata already talked to my mother."

Haruno grimaced. "Then my daughter is your second wife!" Naruto grinned harder, making everyone scared. "Think again, the law states that the accused clan restorer need to pick his wives, and under a certain time period can i have to search for my wives. And that is decided upon the council and me both, not one or the other."

Haruno grumbled. Shikaku stood now. "Then we all agree, the minimal time for you to find them... twenty-four hours." He knew Naruto would be persistent in getting this over with, and Haruno wouldn't be happy with anything less, and if he knew Danzou like he thought so, then he'd be given a hell of a time.

Naruto saw this as well an sighed. "I agree." He grinned though, knowing that this was gonna piss off Danzou and Haruno, who both would have taken his abilities as their own. "Starting now i will find and have 5 wives by tomorrow this time."

As soon as it was declared he grinned even more, evilly. "Now, i have one already, Hinata Hyuuga, it's in the contract. My second wife will be Larxene of Taki, and third will be Beikiju of Taki. Fourth is Ayame from here in Konoha, daughter of Teuchi from Ichiraku Ramen."

Everyone looked stunned and Tsunade nearly screamed in laughter but kept her grin instead. Naruto grinned and saw haruno and Danzou's looks exchanging. What he noticed, but didn't think was they compromised. "If you cannot find a fifth-" Haruno said quickly, and Danzou finished. "-Then Sakura Haruno will become your fifth bride. Accept the terms?"

Naruto grimaced, but an idea popped in his head. "Yeah, but i'm not worried, a fifth will be EASY to find." he was right, as he had a quick idea that would save him from haruno. Inochi spoke again. "Next will be, Shiorohakumei. Have you learned anything about their motives?"

Naruto sighed. "None, and even if i did, why tell you? you'll just give them what they want in order to make peace." He lied but he was right about the second thing. Everyone grimaced themselves and then sat. Danzou sighed, geting up again. "Alright, last thing to go through. Are you really Naruto?"

Naruto kept himself in check, but sent a wave of KI, killer intent his way and Danzou fell to his chair quick. "If i was i'd have taken my vengeance right? and i defeated not only two or three of the six pains, but ALSO i have trained under my father, my mother, Jiraiya, and Tsunade some, even former Kage leveled Shinobi. I would have to say that makes me really powerful, so if i wanted to i'd take this village, but i didn't so i am not the Kyuubi, but i am it's Hanyou."

Every just sat silently. Naruto sighed. "If you excuse me, i have to go and find my fifth bride." He vanished. Tsunade could almost sense the room growing cold. She sighed, stepping up, still grinning. "Alright, on the matter of Sasuke Uchiha..."

**Hours later**

Naruto panted, having gone through the roughest thing in the world. he completed two training scrolls, fucked Beikiju senseless, trained with Byakuya and Beikiju, gone to a council meeting, and even trained himself to the point he found out a new ability for the Kagedoushinkai. he was about ready to fucking collapse!

He got up one last time and got another Kyou sha to trian with him. The Kyou sha turned on his bloodline and drew his Zanpaktou, calling it's name. Naruto grinned, not doing anything at the moment, but he chuckled. THe Kyou sha sped to him, using Hirashin and getting to Naruto quickly before turning his Zanpaktou into a rotating saw blade and stabbed with it, turning it into an extending spear as it spun out.

Naruto used his new move, the Shunpo, or on the scroll it's translation was Flash Step, and appeared behind his counterpart, using all his speed and kicked hard, only to have a giant plate keep him from hitting. he grinned again and spun, using Shunpo and kicking from above, which was easily blocked.

Naruto Shunpoed over and over, kicking and punching, only being granted a shield or plate of some kind covering his Kyou sha's body. He continued for a few minutes, being shoved back finally. He panted heavily, almost heaving as he was put on one knee.

His copy stood straight and his Zanpaktou turning back into it's normal huger blade, looking like a tail. He sighed, smiling. His Kyou Sha turned it up, now using all his tails power, enhancing him and molding him into a better fighter. Naruto just used his bloodline.

Something was off though, Naruto could see in his mind everything, every detail, and it was much slower, as his vision pulsed. He saw what was happening in slow motion. His copy didn't seem to have this ability though, as he just grinned. "_Maybe this is part of the real body, nothing a copy can do..._"

He started his seals, deciding now was a good time as any to use his arsenal. He made four copies of himself and they all blasted off, as did Naruto, and the copy did too, cutting into one, but didn't expect blood to cover him on his arm. The next one jumped and spun, kicking him, only to find a blade cut his foot off and then his head in a swift blow, covering the copy.

The third was not much as he went low, trying to kick him up like Naruto's past technique, Uzumaki barrage, only to find a staff tip go through him and then spin blades, cutting him up. The cop was almost completely covered in blood now as the fourth just disappeared.

Naruto grinned. he through he'd save that for later in case things got out of hand. He sighed, the roared, revving up as his bloodline pulsed, his eyes giving him a pulsing vibrating vision, everything around started vibrating uncontrollably in his vision, but wasn't actually happening.

He ran, and this caught the copy off guard, because he was quicker now, as fast as him now with all his enhancing, and blocked the rocketing punch, being puched back a foot only to have him kciked to the ground by naruto. he moved aside, trying to get away from the foot, only to find Naruto again, kicking him as he rolled and flipping him into the air.

he lokoed and saw nothing as he got kicked into the ground again then kciked into the air, all while Naruto was running at him, following him and then suddenly, he kicked again, but as soon as he connected, so did invisible feet, crushing the copy and making him cough blood. Naruto stopped, letting them drop.

Naruto smiled, turning off his bloodline as he calmed down, biting his hand until it bled to calm down. He sighed, making his copy go away. He was confused, but loved his bloodline. He could see it all, he was running to his copy when he suddenly appeared all over, he thought he may have unconsciously made clones, but saw the confusion in his copies eyes, and knew different.

As the first kick was thrown, he saw himself drop, and another coming from the side in a sweep motion, going to kick the copy's legs out, only to find the copy on the ground rolling his way so he kicked him up. He saw himself again as he ran to catch his copy, and saw himself kick the copy down again and then up from nowhere on the ground, and kicked, wanting another hit himself.

As soon as he was coming he though of Shunpo, and he appeared all over, a million of him kicking like him and they all did, and they all, including him, crushed his copy. He smiled. This was the true from of his bloodline. He loved it. and he went inside, hoping to find his mates.

IN Ame, Souma stared at the sky. "It's a wonder why i felt this happen. My nephew has unlocked the true form of Kagedoushinkai." Nakoyan sat next to Souma. "What is it? i heard you used the bloodline as if you were it." Souma looked and smiled. "Yes, it's how i got the name Shadowscythe. But to answer you... The true form of the bloodline is in the name... Kagedoushinkei, Shadow Reflexes... It uses your reflex and in the shadow of your mind you can turn time in your favor. It's like you enhance your reflex and do it consciously, not have to believe in it or train till you do it automatically."

Nakoyan nodded, getting it a little. "Then whats the shadow part?" Souma grinned. "Thats why i have the name... It shadows you, basically what your reflex would be, what you would normally do if you did it subconsciously, it would happen AND you would do what your consciously reflexing. but, only in the span of a second. any long and your reflex normally would not happen. It needs to be spot on in the second."

Nakoyan got it now. "Meaning you can do anything in a second if it's what you would normally do. your Shadow-self, your soul itself, would manifest and do what you would do." Souma grinned more. "Yes. Your perception on time and reality would bend and you can do anything. but only for the split second your REFLEX would do normally."

Nakoyan smiled. "Thats amazing. Kagedoushinkai's abilities are in your reflexes until the end, no copy, no seeing being you, no anything, just reflex..." Souma hooded himself, walking away. "He's as strong as he will ever get Nakoyan. Let's make sure he will defeat us." Nakoyan nodded, sighing as he saw the stars. "Ichigo... I'll see you soon my friend."

Naruto looked stunned, seeing TenTen in his room. She giggled. "Naruto-kun, Beikiju thought you'd want me... I can be your next wife..." truthfully, she only wanted to do this for Beikiju, but she didn't mind having Naruto or his other wives as a bonus, especially thinking that Beikiju said he had enough stamina to fuck them all and still put them in bed to snuggle. She would at least try him out, but she loved it ROUGH!

Naruto grinned, taking off his clothes as TenTen took off the last piece of hers, her panties, which had a hole in the middle to show off her pussy. He walked up and cupped her face, kissing her and tasting her lips, pleased how they tasted of blueberries.

He grinned more. "SO, how can i please you tonight?" TenTen grinned, sliding herself around him and using their clothes as a block to push her and him right into the bed. "Give it to me Naruto! FUCK ME SO HARD I BREAK!" Naruto didn't have to be asked twice!!

****

He rolled her, but she did the same, they rolled right off the bed but not before Naruto had his long thick cock shove itself into her all the way, and she LOVED IT! He picked her up, not letting her get any more chances as he made her lift and then SLAM on his cock, the tip hitting her womb and it made her scream in pleasure to be pounded like that. He knew if he got on the bed he'd be rolled so he went for the nearest stopping point, the wall!

He slammed his hips into hers, his cock fucking pounding her pussy again and again and it made her scream as she gripped him, her nails digging into his back. "FUCK ME NARUTO FUCK ME GOOD SHIT THATS SO DAMN GOOD!" He slammed her against the wall, her head jerking back as she screamed, having that monster of a cock pulse and fuck her thoroughly.

He grinned, grolwing as he bit into her shoulder, marking her as his as he drew a little blood from how hard he was biting, but she screamed, practically slapping the back of his head and shoving him more into her, wanting him to bite her, mark her, fucking pound her against this wall!

Naruto did, pounding her pussy, her wet pussy sliding against him as he pounded, fucked her like she hasn't been fucked before. "OH FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK NARUTO FUCKING SHIT DAMN IT NARUTO YOUR COCK IS FUCKING POUNDING MY PUSSY SO HARD GIVE IT TO ME GIVE IT TO ME OH NARUTO FUCK MY PUSSY RAW, DO IT DO IT FUCK ME RAW BABY!"

He bite harder, fucking her so hard the wall started to give way, breaking under them as TenTen's butt got slapped and slammed into it, making her feel so much pleasure at their hard rough fuck fest, she wouldn't be able to sit down for weeks, let alone stand for it! "YEAH BABY FUCK MY PUSSY GIVE MY HOT HORNY PUSSY YOUR BIG FAT COCK YOU FUCKING MAN! RIP MY PUSSY OPEN TEAR ME TO SHREADS WITH THAT COCK OF YORUS SPLIT ME IN TWO! OH FUCK FUCK NARUTO I'M CUMMING FUUUUCK NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"

He growled, her nails ripping into his back but it healed him instantly, his fucking getting harder and harder as he pounded her into the wall. He roared, marking her harder until her neck was scarred with his mark, and with one final shove, feeling her wet tight pussy getting even tighter as she orgasmed and came from his big fat cock he pounded his cock inside her as hard as he could, using his chakra to fuck her now.

With that one final push he came too, but right as they did, the wall broke, and both of them fell into the next room, the wall they fucked on broken where they had fucked. They laid their, orgasming and cumming so much their juices sprayed on the floor.

****

Naruto growled, stopping finally, and let go of TenTen's neck, the mark healing her up. She fell asleep, fainting half way through her orgasm. he grinned, then smiled, picking her up and taking her to the bed in the other room, thankfully it was empty. He got in, cuddling with her and slept. Tomorrow would be an awesome day for him, and then the next... he'd train his beauties if they wished and then in two days after they would go and fight Shirohakumei. The end of the group.

In the Hokage Office Tsunade looked up, scared. "Say that again?..." Kyuubi huffed, having jus gotten the news herself and having to check before running all the way to Tsunade. "I... Just told you... but.. Sasuke.. Uchiha has.. ESCAPED!"

Tsunade's blood ran cold. This was not going to end well....

* * *

Thats the end! man that took some timing, it was not very simple... i had so much to do, and so little time... i had already done my new story (Sorry to all of you STILL waiting on my OTHER two... i have yet to get around... i will get them...) The new story i have is something i wrote down 4-5 years ago, it's filled with my grief and sadness. basically it's who i am, but put into the form of fanfiction from the anime love hina sense kinda...

Anyway, i will finish, and post the new chapters of my OTHER two stories, fix mistakes and post the third chapter of my new story, and work on this again next week. keep watching out for me!!! Before i go though the thing with the blood clones is for the technique i might have did before.. i can;t find it but if i did do it, then you will know it soon. it's something i made for Kage ^_^ but seeing as he's dead, and he DID train Naruto.. this technique will show up soon. without anything else, Read, Review...

JA NE!!!!


	26. The Final Day Enjoying the Little Things

Alright, alright, alright, alright, alright! Let's take this up a notch. Sadly, i know i've been good and gone, but... like i had a choice really... feeling like a bum sometimes has it's disadvantages.... anyway, onto the next chapter after these messages...

If you have NOT followed the story thus far, Naruto is learning on scrolls, Hinata and Larxene are training eachother, the Council wants Naruto to find 5 wives, who all five are found, and there are now 6 Shiro members. Sasuke has been broken free, and gone somewhere, and lastly Jiraiya can't stop being a pervert XD

Now that that is over, i would LOVE to thank ALL of the people who have made this story so fun.

at the beginning i would LOVE to thank Kyuubi-Sama, who gave me SUCH wonderful reviews i can;t thank him enough.

I would like to thank Snipa for not only making wonderful stories himself, in which one is slightly tied to mine by the bloodline i made, but also because of his friendship, and non-stop support.

Tiger, you know who you are, i thank you for being a wonderful person and giving me the truth on my story and able to make this story so much fun to write.

Lastly Solo who is the most to thank on this, not only WOULD he die for this story, i think he already died BECAUSE of it XD if your still there Solo, thanks for taking the brut of this story and telling it how it is. Your awesome

All of you are. Thank you, and keep up the reviews. That goes for EVERYONE! in this site, to review and keep this story up and running, and as i said before, the more reviews i get the BETTER i do on this story and more inspired i am TO do it.

STARTO!!!!

* * *

Naruto panted, raising from the ground in front of twenty copies of himself. He thought he'd train non-stop until he knew he was able to master his new bloodline ability, and smiled, and seeing only twenty of his copies. He made two thousand Kyou sha's, the highest number he had able to create, and fought them from three in the morning to now, ten at night.

He was almost finished when he gone blank. His body stopped moving, and his eye sight blurred, giving him extra pain as he done it a little too much. He got on one knee, focusing the remainder of his chakra to his eyes to keep his bloodline going to full speed. He got back up and into stance. "Come on you guys, don't go soft on me."

Three attacked at once, another five right behind them. Naruto saw this in slow motion and counted the seconds they would get there before planning. He grinned before spinning, giving a hard punch into the heart of the copy giving him an axe kick, another him behind spinning up and breaking the neck of the copy trying to punch him with a rising hill kick, and then a third him took out the spinning top copy with a cut with the Zanpaktou, cutting him in half. All three copies taken down in the blink of an eye, the next five not doing any better.

Naruto took his Zanpaktou and dropped down, spinning quickly as to cut into a sliding copy that was kicking under him, and another him going up with the Zanpaktou killing the copy ready to fall on him with a pounding hammer drop fist attack, and he and the other him spun like twins to kill the two copies that circled them right before attacking together, one going high, and the other low.

Naruto stopped and let his other self raise the Zanpaktou and slide into the head of the last copy. He stopped and looked at the remaining few, and smiled, pleased he even had the strength to continue, let alone take on so many during the day.

Just as the next two were ready to attack a lightning charge was set off and they all got zapped into nothing. Naruto sighed, turning off his abilities for now and turning around. he didn't get what he wanted, but he could always make up for it later.

Naruto saw Sasuke standing at the entrance gate. "Yo, Naruto. I just thought I'd drop by and see if i could shake you up a bit. Seems your a little tired, i could follow your movements like an eagle." Naruto scoffed. "here to make small talk? and besides, you haven't seen anything yet. I wasn't even finished yet."

Sasuke groaned. "Actually iw anted to get you back for beating me back at the stadium. No one deserves that power but me!" Naruto sighed even more now, letting Sasuke rant for now. "i deserve it to defeat Itachi! I AM AN UCHIHA! Now give me your powers, teach me, something! SHOW ME YOUR TRUE POWER!"

Naruto growled more until he broke. "SHUT UP! YOU IGNORANT SHOW OFF BASTARD OF A RETARDED UCHIHA!!!" Sasuke was taken back. "Listen here, your clan was about to coup' the village, and Itachi, ready to give his life for said village, killed the traitors, and you being too young, or weak at the time to catch your clans attention but friendship they never told you anything, that and the fact your brothers he allows you to live! YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL!! AND NOT ONLY THAT HE EVEN WENT TO THE HOKAGE TO MAKE SURE THE COUNSIL DIDN'T FRY YOU IN GREASE AND BUTTER YOU LIKE A LOBSTER! Your here alive and able to grow stronger only because he saved your life, and you want to kill him over the death of a traitorous clan? GIVE ME A BREAK!"

Sasuke nearly exploded. "HOW DARE YOU TELL ME THE UCHIHA WERE WEAK AND DISGUSTING! WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO TELL ME WE'RE A WEAK PACK OF SAVAGES!" Naruto looked confused, and when Sasuke charged he was ready, until someone in white showed up and stopped him. "Now now, don't let your pride get in the way. We still have to keep him alive until we're through."

Naruto sighed, until he seen the cloak. "Shirohakumei huh? Broke him out of prison in order to help your ranks. Got any other tricks up your sleeve?" The man turned. "Plenty, since i have the power to control anyone's five senses, i can do anything to hypnotize people." Naruto smiled. "Yeah, well still. Give me your name and leave." The man grinned. "Aizen Souske. The next god of the world!" That little tidbit made Naruto think he was the leader.

Before he could do anything they both vanished, and Naruto was left alone in the cold wind. "Aizen huh? it'll be a pleasure killing you in three days. Tomorrow is my final task of training, if i can't complete it, i'm done for." He went inside to his wives, whom because of the Council he was to marry them in two, which is why he was lost if training was unfinished tomorrow.

He needed everything he could get....And he would get it tomorrow.

The next day was Training last day, everyone was busy, some even talked around town. Naruto was training with his father and mother, along with Tsunade and Kyuubi, whom were to be secretly married along with Yugito and Shizune, and the others training as well.

Kisame was gone, leaving the Akatsuki cloak behind, as Itachi reunited with the village council, gaining position of ANBU captain once more. Tobi left to keep up the building of the Uzigakure. and hie kept sending updates on what he could remember from abilities.

Naruto wrote down the names of the people going to the Fight; Himself, Larxene, Hinata of course, Beikiju insisted on being teamed with Larxene. Hie would definitely be there too. Nakoyan was with him of course, so that was an even six on six.

Hinata and Larxene kept training themselves, Beikiju joining the fray and all becoming equals in power. It was uncanny how they could tell eachothers moves and then block or dodge in a counter attack, but then the one they counter attacked blocking or dodging and counter attacking right back again and again, if they did hit eachother, they did id to eachother every time, not one dominating, all getting strong enough to just keep the others at their level now. Of course that was going to be the last day for them to train, but they would do it until they couldn't walk anymore.

The next day, everything was calm, and Naruto was beaming, he had finished his training. he had gotten the letter after the weddings and opened it, finding the time and location of their meeting, and smiled. he laid it in his pouch and just enjoyed his wives as he waited for th next day.

Tsunmade's marriages took place too and all thought they would lock themselves up and have fun on their wedding night. it was going to be very exciting to them all and they LOVED IT! It was also their greatest surprise to know that, the marriage meant help around the office, and that not only meant Tsunade's paperwork was shortened thanks to the help, but she got to be with her wives easily.

Naruto walked with TenTen and Ayame, the only two who didn't truly know him as well as the others. Hinata knew since forever he would think, Beikiju was JUST like him, and Larxene knew because she asked....and her powers helped.

As he walked into a separated springs, he had to let them on their side and him on his. He was glad to see he was by himself on his side, but sadly, on the girls side, there were two unwelcome visitors... "What are you two doing here? i didn't know you two knew each other that well."

Naruto knew that shrilly voice.... Ayame confirmed this. "Oh hey Sakura, i didn't know you came here. And yeah, me and TenTen will be getting to know eachother REALLY well, now that we're married to the same person." Sakura and Ino's jaw's dropped. "Isn't that against the rules of marriage?"

Ayame picked this up. "Well, we're married to the last survivor of a clan, and no its not sasuke. we have a real man in our midst." Surprisingly to Naruto, neither Sakura OR Ino, said a thing about Sasuke...let alone fight over him like animals.

Sakura was silent, but Ino wanted the scoop. "Well, who is he? a secret clan leader now? what is he!?" Ayame giggled. "Naruto Uzumaki of the late Uzumaki clan." Sakura stayed like a brick whilst Ino looked like she got hit by a fish.

TenTen nodded. "My dad told me about them, they were a really heavy clan. In fact they were part of one of the great wars, and managed to survive a little. It's an S-class secret that only the survivors can tell, or if allowed, their friends can say."

Ino shook her head. "No way, that boy doesn't even have a family let alone a clan. His only family is dead." Ayame shook her head. "Not true, his father and mother are working in our stand." Ino shut up before going wide-eyed. "The yellow flash is in your kitchen!?"

Naruto smiled, seeing that Inochi told his daughter about him. Ayame giggled and TenTen looked surprised. "I didn't know that! Thats cool. Maybe i'll eat ramen more often." Sakura got up. "I have to go guys...." Ino took that as a tone that needed fixing.

She grabbed Sakura's hand, and she went a little wild. "Hey, let go of me!" Ino hung on. "No, whats your problem with Naruto anyway?" Sakura growled. "BECAUSE HE'S A BASTARD!" Naruto gritted his teeth. "He's a good for nothing... because of him Sasuke is in jail, and i'm no longer a Shinobi, do you know how hard it is for me to find a job?"

Naruto sighed, getting himself together. She continued though. "If he would have died he wouldn't of made my life a living hell." Right before he could get up Ayame stood and smacked Sakura hard. She turned, holding her cheek. "How dare you...."

Everyone stayed silent. "How dare you talk about Naruto-kun that way!! HE'S BEEN NOTHING BUT NICE TO YOU! He's always cared about your happiness, he hated seeing you cry. I saw sometimes he would ask you nicely if he could help you with something and you got mad telling him he should go away and leave you to think about Sasuke, you know how bad that hurt him? you crying after being rejected and all you could do was say get lost?"

Sakura got mad and raised a hand, but Ayame caught it and palm-struck Sakura in the chest. "DON'T YOU RAISE A HAND AT ME BITCH! You hurt him, almost kill him, and you think he deserves to die? Do you know his life? do you even comprehend how the village hurt him!? I was a little girl at the time but me and my father brought in a little boy nearly starved to death and freezing on a summer's night no less, soaked in his own blood and tears...his OWN BLOOD and TEARS!"

Sakura started to cry as everyone watched and listened. "We watched him...Civilians, Shinobi, it didn't matter, he'd be punched kicked cut and jutsu'd until he was left unconscious, and he never did anything! I heard around the street that he had hurt you when you were in the park 12 years ago.. do you remember that day? I asked someone there, Hinata."

Naruto smiled, Hinata saw his pain and life. he thanked her for everything. "She told me you were crying after a few girls hit you with rocks because you had a big forehead. so what did Naruto do? He came over to you and kissed your bruised head and smiled, asking if you were ok and thought you looked beautiful. You smiled a bit but after someone Said monster you cried again and your mother came, hitting Naruto with a knife and you cried more seeing it happen, next thing that happens the next day is you start hurting Naruto."

Sakura cried freely. "Your a bitch, and you'll never change. THIS IS FOR NARUTO!" SHe raised her leg and kicked Sakura hard, flying her back before running. "THIS IS FOR EVERY THREAT AND PAINFUL WORD! " She jumped, dropping and kicking Sakrua in the stomach down into the rocks. "AND THIS IS FOR EVERY BLOW YOU GAVE HIM!" She punched again, kicking Sakura's hip, and crushing her womb, making sure she never had children. "And know you caused him to die a little inside that took everyone who did love him to bring back to life.

Sakura laid, almost conscious at the time. Ino cried more now, TenTen kicking her in the face. "And that was for everything you did to help that pain burn into his soul. Be proud you live." Both girls, now in pain, just lay, waiting for their timely deaths to come now before they break.

Naruto heard his girls leave and sighed. He may not like them, but he would at least help them a little. He climbed over the fence and walked to Sakura, using his chakra to give her back her ability to give birth. He started walking back to the fence when Ino called him. "Naruto... i'm so sorry. Is there anything i can do to make you forgive me?"

Naruto sighed. "No... You caused enough pains." Ino broke into tears once again. "Know this no, if i ever see you even look at me in interest, i'll break your jaw." Ino gasped at that and saw him start to climb. he took his bath in peace before climbing out and seeing his wives smiling at him as he did to them. "I heard."

Ayame nodded. "home?" Naruto nodded. As they walked Sakura imbed behind them in her towel, a special Kunai in her hand. Naruto knew that Kunai, it was the one he gave her before he left. "I never asked for your help... i didn't want it either! YOU BASTARD!" She charged Naruto, but before his girls could block he went up, Palm striking her chest and crushing her ribs.

Before she could stop her mind, he said something that she will never forget. "I am son of the fourth hokage, remember it." That shook her brain before she was knocked out cold. He stood straight and walked away, his two girls holding onto him.

Ino lurked in the water, not wanting to get up, especially after all that happened. After a little she got up and saw a dark figure squatting on the rock like a shinobi would, and looked scared because of the menacing blank eyes. "You, then her. Suffer like he did..."

The Shinobi vanished and Ino felt like she was being stabbed all over, and screamed from it all before falling unconscious and fell. The Shinobi got Sakura up and took her into the forest before taking the katana and slashing the girl in the heart, healing it as the katana came back out. The Heart would work, but bleed slowly over the years with no way of stopping and it would hurt Sakura every moment she was awake, but it would not kill her.

The Shinobi left, fleeing as the work had been done. The Shinobi took off the mask and out came the face of Neji, who smiled. "Thank you for giving me the greatest gift in the world... Naruto." He smiled, flying through the forest as he returned to the compound, and on his forehead as nothing, no seal that was left there anymore. He had a plain forehead with no mark.

FLASHBACK!!!

Neji walked into the Hyuuga Council room and sat down, seeing all the rest of the branch family in the room. After they had all been gathered Hiashi took his steps forth. "Thanks to a personal friends agreement, our bloodline will be even more powerful, because we shall cross our family tree's with new potential."

Neji was unsure why the entire Branch family was here and not the main to see this announcement. Hiashi continued. "As you recall, Hinata, my first daughter, is married into the Namikaze family now. Yes the fourth's family, his only son was Naruto Uzumaki, who took that name from Kushina Uzumaki, to protect him from enemies such as Iwa and Kumo. "

Everyone was now whispering about. Hiashi let them contemplate. "Now, this is an SS-class secret, but the Namikaze family, was once a clan. They kept their bloodline secret. If you speak of this outside of this room, which we have all sealed so no one hears, you will be put to death and anyone told will die too."

That shut them up. He continued. "Their bloodline is to increase and bring out the potential of whoever is born into it, meaning whomever is in that clan is instantly stronger then what would normally be brought up. If a Nara was born into it, their shadow powers would be doubled, even five times stronger then anyone else their age. The same can be done for us, our lost glory and honor will be brought back with new hope."

Everyone listened intently. "Now, the agreement that was set was my first daughter would marry Minato's son, who we all know is Naruto. My first daughter being Hinata, so they are married as of today. The last agreement was one wish upon our lucky stars to have such a marriage take place. We of the Hyuuga gain one child of birth from them to have in our clan, slowly raising our strength. They also get a wish, and it was Naruto's decision."

They all listened intently still, and Neji looked hopeful. his logical mind worked up only one wish that could happen with this clan. "_Did you really do it? Naruto?_" Hiashi smiled, raising a ram seal. "Kai." All the branch member's suddenly felt a poof from their foreheads and looked surprised. Normally they would be in pain from their foreheads, but this time there was only relief.

Neji practically lost it in his cheers. "yes..yes...Naruto thank you.. yes! YES! YES!" Hiashi smiled and looked at them all before showing the big mirror. "Look at his wish. The branch family is no more, we are all equal Hyuuga! Your caged bird seals are gone, and the seal is forever banished from this clan."

Everyone cheered, thanking Naruto, and each making a pact inside that room with Hiashi as witness. They swore an oath to serve Naruto as he wished of them, except Neji, whom knew that Naruto would tell them it was no big deal. he would avenge him somehow, then be the best of friends with him. He went to his room and adorned his special gear, the Kage Galiant, a special form of Hyuuga armor he made to increase their defense so they could control their offense better. He went out and found the source of all Naruto's pain....Sakura.

END FLASHBACK!!!!!

Neji arrived at the Hyuuga compound just in time to see Hinata visiting her last visit. He stopped her and held his elbow out. "Shall we go together? Hinata-nee-chan." Hinata gasped a bit. It was a true smile and a true honorific for her from Neji, no sama, no weaker or stronger growling form, just gentle as the name of their style.

She took his arm and they walked to the Namikaze compound. Neji chuckled. "It's funny, back during the first Chuunin exams, i thought Naruto was suck a loser, yet here i am, about to thank him so much i think i'll cry, and without a worry or care in the world. He did what he said he would, and i couldn't be more grateful. I know he's the perfect mate for you Hinata-nee-chan, so treat him well, he deserves it after all his hardships."

She nodded, nuzzling into her cousin for the first time. when they arrived Naruto was there to great them. "Hey Neji, i see the seals gone at last." Neji let Hinata go before walking to Naruto. for a few minutes there was silence, but after it passed, rather slowly, Neji raised an arm, a tear shedding with his big goofy grin. Naruto returned the gesture of arms.

They looked at each other and chuckled, laughing it up before stopping. Neji spoke first. "Thank you Naruto-kun. From now on, i swear on the honor of the Hyuuga this will stay true, in front of everyone here...I claim the title as your brother." Naruto hugged Neji, patting his back. "Well Onii-chan, keep that smile. And thank you."

Neji nodded before leaving, hoping to get in a little more training with his uncle before deciding where to go after that. Naruto and the girls watched him go before returning inside. They all rested in the same bed, snuggled into eachother and Naruto as they talked.

Naruto sighed. "Alright girls, here's the plan. Tomorrow, me, you (Beikiju), you (Hinata), and you (Larxene) go off and battle the last enemy of the world. After thats finished we can finally live in peace, but before we're done here...Are you all sure about this? if i were to lose any of you..." They all glomped him instantly, tangled in eachother too.

Ayame smiled, TenTen giggling. "Hey, i may not be going but even i know my targets, you will return with them one way or another, or i'm not the weapons mistress of Konoha!" "And keep in mind, after you all get back i have a big meal for you. so give it your best shot!"

Naruto chuckled. He held them all and used his tails to please them in the bed. They all fell asleep after that shocking intrusion and orgasmic bliss of five. Naruto fell asleep with them and sighed again. "We will win, and not lose anyone."

In Suna Gaara walked into her room, setting her gourd in the corner and getting into bed. She laid down but felt heavy again. It's only been about a week or two, maybe a month by now, but still., she was not used to being a girl. Sure it's been awhile since she recognized her reflection, the fifty broken mirrors were evidence of that.

But it was much harder then that, she had urges, womanly urges. Chocolate, flowers, cakes and cream smashed against her chest as she slept in content with her true love, but then again, her being an ex-Jinchuuriki, and also being a former man, no one would go out with her, she knew it, even if they did, it would have to be someone close, who she didn't hurt in the past.

She had one last urge of course, sexual. As a male, she had these urges, but because of hatred they were lessened to the point she was no longer knowledgeable of her sexuality or even her ability to do it. Because of the change of heart, thanks to Naruto, and her changed body to go with it, she was feeling it all now, and it's been frustrating to have to not only go out and buy NEW underwear, WOMEN underpants, but also having to wash them five times a day because of them becoming so wet.

Sadly she had enough once and placed tape over her pussy...she felt a shiver go down her spine at that, because when she applied it she did the same thing, feeling weird all of a sudden. She had to admit, after thinking it over, it wasn't too unpleasant, but too weird to continue.

She sighed again, sitting up and looking at herself in the mirror. She knew it was herself this time, she was not used to it but she was starting to get it. She looked at her face and rubbed it, because of her female self now she had the urge to wash, making the contact to her skin a little noticeable, or a lot as she shivered, taking her hand away as she felt shivers go up and down.

She sighed again, hating that she could feel physically now, not only emotionally. She wished someone could help her get used to this, but Temari was an ambassador for the village now, she had to go make peace with other villages after all, no time to help, and she couldn't ask Kankuro, expecially after she found dirty comics under his bed once, knowing full well what her brother was capable of.

No other females could help her, and there was mostly dirty men here after all, but as she thought before, no one she hurt would come for her, so she wouldn't even ask Rock lee, even if her heart, which was new to her, was telling her to try.

She walked out of her room again, going into the bathroom and taking off her closes again. She thought a hot bath would help calm her, after all it did for Temari, no matter her mood, good bad or crazy. she snuck in, but only for a moment before seeing Rock lee enter, and wearing the Chuunin vest for the sand. Lee turned completely red seeing a naked Gaara, and turned, hitting his eyes and closing the door, all while apologizing "SORRY SORRY I AM SO SORRY GAARA-SAMA!"

Lee breathed hard, unable to stop the pounding of his bodies muscles, lungs heart and more against his skin from the inside out. He had only seen it once before, awhile ago, the naked form of Gaara, but other times he did manage to catch her on occasions of unclothed.

Gaara completely submerged, blushing a little before sighing under water. She was such an idiot. IN her mind, she thought maybe Lee would be a little more accepting of her, but he turned away as if he would be hurt by seeing so much of her naked form.

Lee sighed, regaining himself. "Gaara-sama?" Gaara perked up, but banished hope, all hope. From what he heard from Tsunade, Sakura beat him for every offense, making Lee unable to comprehend female kindness unless he didn't do anything wrong.

Gaara trembled in her answer. "Yes Lee-kun?" She knew he thought he did something wrong, and after what happened in the Chuunin exams those years ago, she knew in her heart Lee would never accept her as anything but Kazekage.

Lee clicked the door slightly open. "Are you decent? or somewhat.. covered?" Gaara nodded, but forgot he wouldn't look so she told him a delicate yes and he entered, seeing her completely in the steaming water. He sighed, taking off his vest to show his green leotard.

Gaara could admire that body forever, when she was a guy she never truly appreciated the muscles, especially since she was too turned into killing others, no need for body unless it was the outline and colors, no details. This time, as her heart, feelings, and mind changed a bit, especially her body, she knew it was a very manly handsome body.

Lee blushed, watching Gaara watch him suddenly and gulped. "Gaara-sama? c-can you not look? i know Water is not that fond in the dessert, so i thought after hearing you run a bath i could join you. But.. i do not want to be a burden and show, or see anything inappropriate."

Gaara sighed, turning away and holding her knees to her chest. "You may undress now." Lee heard the uneasy sadness in that tone, and looked sad. He walked closer, taking the suna band from his waist and his weights with warmers off as well.

He was now just wearing his green leotard, since he took off his armbands when he returned. "Gaara-sama, did i do something wrong? I didn't mean to make you upset?" Gaara let a tear fall. "It's nothing, please undress and bath so we may save the water without letting it get cold."

Lee looked sadly down. "If you wish, i will accept your sight upon my undressing, if it is your wish Gaara-sama." Gaara didn't move, thinking it over. Lee did say it was alright.... She turned and looked at him, only partially as she didn't want to embarrass him and make him leave.

He stretched the material of his clothes and slid it down off his shoulders and pulled an arm out, doing the same to the other side until the clothing wrapped around his waist down. He took them off and let his full nakedness come into view. Gaara blushed bright red, and her body heat and that redness alone set the water to start heating up again from the sight.

Lee was very strong and muscular, ripped isn't quite the word, he wasn't overly muscled, but very well built, almost as if a god made him from stone. Body built strong to overpower any opponent, but not so much that he was able to move around quite quickly.

Lee blushed before stepping in, the opening of his legs giving Gaara so much view she had to close her eyes as he entered. The image alone made her so wet, she was glad she was in the bath. "_Is that thing even real!? It wasn't even hard and it's already about eight inches long!?!?!_" It was true, Lee was born hotblooded, it was his special abilities to be physically able to do anything, it was what he was best at, and his growth happened to give him the body of a god, even below the waist as it seemed.

Lee blushed, starting to gently wash his body. Gaara looked over to him again before looking away. She sighed, starting to wash herself, but wincing and shivering every single touch. She hated it, but she felt she had to. Actually she hated that she could feel it, not the feeling itself.

Lee though, noticed it and blushed. "Is everything alright Gaara-sama?" Gaara stopped, holding herself again. "Yes, i am fine." Lee completed his body-wash but seen Gaara did nothing much but her shoulders. He knew it might be a bad idea but he had to ask "Gaara-sama-" "-Lee-kun." They stared at eachother.

Gaara thought she would at least confront Lee before giving up in her search for her feelings. Lee and Gaara both turned silent, Gaara continued first. "Lee-kun...Do you hate me?" Lee was slightly confused. "Why would i hate you Gaara-sama?"

Gaara turned away. "I hurt you..." Lee thought for a moment before remembering the Chuunin exams two years ago. He smiled, turning completely to Gaara. "Gaara-sama, that time when we fought, it was destiny we had to fight eachother, and you and your village were tricked into war with us, but it is alright, past is past. we are allies, and.. at least i would think of myself as a close subordinate to you, maybe even a friend."

Gaara let her feelings take her mind. "What if i want more then a friend? what if i've been trying to figure myself out but you only turn me away?" Lee took this as what Tsunade said, weakness becoming anger, and he had to make a choice. Do as he was instructed by his sensei Gai, and the Hokage Tsunade, or forever let Gaara weep. He was too good hearted to let a girl, let alone someone he considered close weep, so he did as he was told. comfort.

He swam to Gaara, wrapping his arms gently around her and took the wash sponge. "Gaara-sama, if you wish me of something, do not hesitate to ask. Even if it's to talk, or to have some fun activities to do, like playing, sparring, or even maybe a date-um!" He tensed, not able to stop himself from saying the word.

Gaara felt her heart burst, she could hardly believe Lee said a date..."_if i wish of him...if i WISH of him? does he think as a subordinate he has to be told to do it? He doesn't want to himself or has it in him to say he wants to and asks me? he doesn't really want me...As i thought._"

Lee felt Gaara shiver, and saw tears flow, dripping into the water. Lee thought of his words for a moment. "_Let's see, what did i say to upset her now? hmmm...the date? no, girls like dates, Tsunade told me to ask girls i liked so i may finally find love myself, so thats not it...talk?...no...wishes of me? wait!_"

He figured it out alright, he told her as if he meant only if he was ordered to he would, and that must've told her he didn't want to. He started to gently wash her arms clean. "I am sorry if that sounded a bad way, Gaara-sa-....Gaara-chan, would you like to go on a date with me?"

Gaara looked to Lee, as if shot then revived before seeing a three headed cow chicken hybrid dragon that wanted to eat clouds. he smiled, rubbing the cloth over her arms and shoulders, going to her back and washing it completely. Gaara shivered more, practically losing control. "Lee-kun, stop, if you do that i'll-"

Lee rubbed the cloth forward, cleaning her stomach and up, and just before he could go to her chest, Gaara came. She convulsed so much Lee was afraid she was going to hurt him, but knew this was no attack, in his heart he felt it was not an attack, but that didn't stop her from bouncing in the bath.

She finally stopped and slumped back against Lee, who started cleaning over her small breasts. Gaara panted hard, sweating as she had the greatest experience in her life so far happen to her. Lee washed her body completely before starting to wash her face, but as he started he felt some of her smooth skin and stopped. The smoothness shocked him a bit and he let go of the rag as he washed the last bit of sweat form her cheek, and gently cupped the soft flesh.

Gaara looked, forcing herself to eye Lee. He saw her eyes, those deep light green eyes and saw happiness. he couldn't tear away and held onto her, holding her cheek in his hand as he bent his head and laid his lips against hers, kissing her chastely.

It was his first kiss, he may have been with Sakura but he never kissed her, and this one was his first, and he was surprised that all of a sudden he felt himself surge, pressing a little harder and holding her. Gaara's first kiss as well, it was hers too and she couldn't believe the softness of it. She felt him tense and kiss her a little more forcibly and laid her hand on his cheek, both enjoying their embrace and their show of affection.

it took their lungs giving out, more so Gaara's as she had a smaller body, so did she have a smaller set of lungs. Lee let it stop since Gaara's body was quivering for air, but he still held onto her form. After what seemed like an eternity of eye losing, they came too from each others deep colorful eyes and smiled, getting up from the bath and walking into the bedroom.

Lee and Gaara stood at the foot of the bed, both looking at it ass if wondering what to do next. Both seemed to be worried about what the other thought. Would they really get into the bed? Would they even go through with it? even if they didn't take this to the next level, would they really cuddle together? sleeping side by side?

Gaara knew what she wanted, she wanted comfort tonight, seeing as she was always so alone besides her siblings, the only other company was business, but nothing she actually liked. She was completely alone... Until now she thought, maybe she could get to be with someone for the first time in her life...

Lee was having a heart attack. He's never had this acceptance before with a girl, and he didn't want to ruin anything. This moment, this chance, this new relationship, not a thing, but he had to choose, go with Gaara into bed? or should he allow her alone time?

He loosened his grip and Gaara caught it, saddened a little but felt hesitating and knew he was fighting to figure out which to do. Gaara caught his arms around her and let the last sentence form in her breath. "Lee-kun, please don't leave me alone, i don't want to feel lonely anymore."

Lee smiled, sighing as he had his mind made up for him. He pulled her into the bed, crawling them to the pillows so they may lay down. He covered them and she smiled, feeling his strong arms around her middle as he pressed into her back, and loved the feeling of his strong body against her soft delicate one.

Lee couldn't hold his emotions and kissed her neck and beck, rubbing her tummy gently. She whimpered, feeling the new sensations crawl under her skin. She took his hand and brought it up, kissing the fingers one by one before looking back. he took her cheek into hand and kissed her right on the lips once more, sharing the kiss with her strongly but also with affection and gentleness.

It didn't take a genius to know what happened next, i mean really, this is where it's been going ever since the two got together in Suna in the first place! Gaara turned suddenly, having such sensations run through her body the animal within, not demon, charged forth to take over.

She let it.....

She practically jumped into the air and on-top of Lee hard, grabbing him by the shoulders, shivering at the muscles underneath the skin pumping with hot blood ready to thrust itself into her, and shoved their bodies together hard, making both hear the slapping of their skin hitting with such force.

****

Gaara reached back, grabbing hold of her prize, and grinned, feeling the hard flesh of the massive demon that was attached to Lee in the first place, and stroked it gently. "Looks like i have an effect on you." Lee, naive as always, blushed red before whimpering from the small pleasure of being felt up by Gaara.

Lee nodded, rubbing his hands up and down Gaara's arms, feeling the smooth skin as he tried to understand this new pleasure. Gaara moaned, feeling sensitive all over as she was ready to be taken, ready for it all. Lee took her arm, putting it behind her back, which caused her breasts to shift between them, but also raise her shoulder for a better view.

Lee attacked, but gently, knowing Gaara was delicate, no matter how her hunger for his affection turned her into a beast in the bed at the moment. He kisses her shoulder, from the tip that connected down the arm, up, gently lapping at the collar bone before moving up again, using only his tongue to lap and lick up to the base of her neck, and kissing up, sucking on her jaw softly.

The first kiss gave her the shivers, squeezing his cock in her hand as she felt the pressure build inside her. she sighed, moaning under his actions and steps to please her, tilting her head to the side to give him better access to her neck, and loved each action better then the next.

Lee let go of her arm, only to flip them over and raise both her arms above her head and looking down at her. She looked pleadingly, ready for more, but Lee felt her hesitation, her worry. Of course she would, this was her first time ever, and she would have it as a girl, who's hymen had yet to be broken, it was not easy for any girl, so he smiled, kissing her softly, letting her know it would be alright.

Gaara's hunger for more, to be pleased, to be shown affection, and to be loved was raging inside her like an animal, but she would let Lee take pace, since he knew somewhat what she wanted. Even in her wanton state she was reluctant to go much further, but Lee took that worry away.

Lee slid down, kissing her neck, her collar again, down her soft and light chest, stopping at the heart to feel it pounding under his hand. he moved it away and kisses the place over the heart gently, rubbing his hand over it once more before continuing downwards, playing tickle torture and massaging sensuality combine within Gaara from her tummy, Lee looked up, seeing Gaara was ready, not reluctant for more, knowing he'd take good care of her.

He gently and slowly eased her legs open, just enough for him to bend down and kiss right over her private area, not touching the best parts yet in order to tease her, but also tell her he wanted her to savor and love this, not want to stop because he was so sudden.

Lee slowly puckered his lips, coming down on Gaara and letting her see as his lips tenderly and softly kissed her clit, making her gasp and whimper in pleasure, suddenly holding his head gently, and he held that hand on his head, doing the same slow watching kiss right on her pussy.

That had a strong reaction, Gaara bucked, throwing Lee up into the air a foot before going back down, kissing her pussy and never stopping as she wiggled under him. He held her hip as she moaned, growing louder in her noisy pleasure, but not pushing him off, the feelings taking hold just enough to be pleasurable but not enough to make her think otherwise.

Before Lee could figure it out, as Gaara tightened her grip on his head, almost pulling on his hair, she came, hard, having her first orgasm in her life and screaming to the heavens. Lee looked up as Gaara took her breaths, trying to calm down. Both of them heard running through the tower and got a little terrified, that others would see them like this, so Gaara covered Lee in sand and pushed him to the side of the bed and gave him cover so no one would see before pulling the blankets over her naked body.

Others did walk in, worried, but she told them she just had a nightmare and would like to be left alone. They gone, and after a threat to tear their heads off if they didn't stop listening in, they really did leave. Lee was back up and crawled over Gaara, cuddling with her as he gave her a gentle kiss. "Did i do good Gaara-chan?"

Gaara smiled, grabbing the mans hair and pushing him under the covers. "Your not done yet!" Lee got the picture, and kissed her pussy again, getting a strong, but not as strong as before, reaction, and loved the small moans she gave. it was easy to figure out she was holding back, trying to stay calm and not alert anyone else on their activities.

Lee decided to give it a big show, and raised up, cupping her face in his hand and kissing her gently, sliding his tongue form his mouth to lick at hers, and Gaara was surprised, but held Lee's hand on her cheek, stroking it softly as he stoked her cheek, opening her lips and let the tongue slowly dart within her mouth.

Lee kissed her with everything he had, his heart pounding against hers and let his tongue slowly lap and flick against Gaara's, and Gaara reluctantly, but not like before, flicked back, slowly getting into it as she found it pleasurable like nothing else.

After their passionate kiss of affection, Lee smiled, as did Gaara. "Lee-kun I....I....I have a confession." Lee placed a finger at her lips. "Shhhh, it is me who should do so. Gaara-chan, i have fallen for you. I care for you, and like you more then any other in the world. Gaara-chan....I love you." She looked shocked, her heart pounding so fast Lee could hear it.

He kissed her again. "And you love me, i know. I seen how you look at me, but i didn't want to believe someone as wonderful as you would even care, let alone like me the way you do. But now isn't the time for talk, it is time to show you my love."

Lee gone back down, holding Gaara's hips gently, softly licking and lapping at her pussy, making her jump, gasp and moan louder and higher, her body quivering as she felt the greatest pleasure of all, the love from her love. It was enough to make her orgasm once more, and she did, covering her mouth as she came hard once more.

Lee did something special to her to make her cum other then his love, shoving his tongue inside her as far as it could go, careful not to break the barrier within until he was ready, but especially until she was too. he wiggles what he could of his tongue inside her, licking her sensitive treasure until she came that second orgasm herself, and stopped.

He climbed ontop of her, kissing her and letting Gaara taste her own love cream until there was nothing left in their lovely loving love kiss. Lee gently laid her on the bed, looking deeply in her eyes. "Want to become connected? be one forever?" Gaara's breath hitched, and her heart stopped as the question repeated in her head, her body turning into quivers.

Lee didn't think she was as ready as she thought she was now, but he would make her feel good. He gently pushes the tip of his long dong gently into her pussy lips, feeling them snap behind the head, holding him in now as she twisted and turned, moaning from the sensations.

Gaara could hardly make a sound other then light moans, her body felt so good her lungs stopped working in her writhing form, feeling as if she was being filled by the one thing she needed in life to be complete, the love of a man.

Lee gently held the girl under him, stopping his actions as the head of his cock touched the virgin barrier within, and he looked into Gaara's pleading watering eyes. She wanted him to take it, only him, and it was going to be between them that this love became complete.

Lee nodded, kissing Gaara as to keep her distracted about the pain as he pushed in, slowly at first but Gaara's face crunched up, and he kissed harder, giving her the love she deserved, and thrust his cock to the base, breaking the barrier blocking their complete love, and Gaara tensed.

Lee looked at Gaara, but smiled as she did, she tensed from the breaking, but only just because it was connected and part of her, but now he was there to replace it. After a minute of eye gazing, Lee started to move, slowly and gently thrusting his cock back and forth, feeling Gaara cling to him as she moaned in his chest, trying to keep the noise down as they made love.

Gaara soon built back up, ready to cum as Lee thrust inside her pussy over and over again, getting a little harder and faster as he went along, holding her with one arm and kissing her head. He stopped abruptly and Gaara whimpered, not able to cum.

Lee smiled at her, his love. "Do you remember how i trained? My Nindo?" Gaara didn't feel like playing trivia at the moment, but saw the glint in his eyes. She thought carefully and smiled, nodding. "To become a great ninja through hard work and discipline, in which you've set personal rules to help right?"

Lee nodded, kissing her. "Thats right. Heres a personal rule: If i can not make you cum twice before i do, i will take you on a date anywhere you like." Gaara giggled, then, before he could continue, she did the same. "And if i cannot make you cum before i reach my second orgasm, i will take you instead."

Lee thrust himself hard and fast, pounding into Gaara with all his stamina backing him up, Gaara screaming into his chest and bouncing back and forth from the strong thrusts that were being made inside her body, hitting every delicate sensitive spot, some more then others.

Lee kissed her neck, gently sucking on her wonderful skin and making love to her as best he could, and she clawed at his back as she had her first orgasm, shaking against him as he tried hard to keep her steady on his cock, the love machine twitching more and more inside her as she almost reached his own limits.

Gaara's tight pussy grabbed him so hard he felt like he was going to be crushed like before, but knew Gaara would never hurt him he continued, fucking her pussy harder still, not letting her catch a breath as she shivered and shivered, screaming and moaning in his chest as she clawed his back, making marks in his skin which would never come out.

Lee kissed Gaara's cheek before whispering. "I love you." and gripped her tightly, pounding his cock as hard inside her pussy in their love making that it hit her womb and the very tip gently pushed in, and this made Gaara cum, HARD!

She didn't scream, she didn't make a single sound as he body quaked, writhing hard as she thrashed. Her body was going wild, her legs flying and tensing in the air behind Lee, her arms tightening and loosening with her back arching back and forth, belly out and rubbing against Lee's, back against the bed pushing into his cock more, and her head twisting and flying back and forth, her body screaming for her as her orgasm took her to the highest cloud ever.

Gaara's orgasm lasted for 10 minutes, Lee holding out as he pounded her pussy yet again, not stopping until she came back down from heaven. She did, and she looked at Lee, beaming and glowing as he made her feel the best in her life, and little did she know, it would only get better.

The love in her eyes, her pussy still clenching his cock, she made him feel so loved and wanted, and to what they just did, he remembered her orgasm because it only just happened, and saw her face, she was screaming his name, her lips moving in his name, and that made him cum, his cock spewing his seed into her womb directly thanks to the tip being partially in and all.

Gaara moaned, cumming softly this time from the sheer volume of thick creamy milk flowing inside her. After he came he held her, and kissed her, his cock shrinking, but still long enough to stay within her. She giggled,turning him on his side and wrapping her legs around his waist, not letting go as they snuggled in the bed. Lee took the covers and laid them ontop of them both.

****

After looking into eachothers eyes one more time, they spoke. "I love you Gaara-chan." "I love you Lee-kun." They said at the same time and they giggled again. "Goodnight." Gaara nodded, laying her head on his chest, loving the sound of his heart beating. He stroked her hair, kissing her head as she spoke one last time. "Sweet dreams...Lee-kun."

Lee nodded. "sweet dreams Gaara-tenshi." Her breath hitched, her arms holding him tighter. It was the sheer calling of it, calling her Angel. She fell asleep, tears rolling down her cheeks and on his chest. Lee smiled. "_She's so peaceful sleeping, it's wonderful to be with her like this. I wonder if we could make love one more time before tomorrow's assignments kick in._"

He fell asleep right after. Both dreaming of the other, and how it would be if they managed to make it all work out.

* * *

Thats all folks ^_^ THank you for reading this INSANE chapter....and i hope not only the Sakura and Ino haters get a kick from the bashing, but also the Sakura and Ino lovers, because trust me, i gave you both the best.

Bashing: pain, pain so bad you wish you did die, and pain so racing you kill yourself anyway

Loving: Sakura is STILL able to have children, and both girls are spared from any more abuse, they will learn their lesson at the cost of such pain in their lives.

Now, i have two things to say before i go out here. One, i will make an Omake from this Chapter, so READ! THIS! And after i hope you enjoy a little of the comedy style of Uncle Yo...

OMAKE! (Warning, Sexual Content)

"Oh Lee-kun, Lee-kun, Lee-kun! OHHHH YES YES MAKE ME CUM! MA**KE ME CUM!**" Gaara had her second Orgasm, passing cloud 1-2-3-4-5--7-8, and yes even 9, Lee's cock shoving inside her over and over again as they made love, pounding his cock within her and never stopping the love.

Cloud 30-40-70-200, still climbing! RAISING HIGHER! Kami saw Gaara enter heaven slowly, and she knew it was from an Orgasm so intense she was spiritually in heaven now. Gaara opened her eyes and seen a woman in a white Toga robe.

Gaara looked around and saw a few people here and there and Kami giggled. "May i help you child?" Gaara nodded. "Where am i? and how did i get here? the last thing i remember is Lee-kun making love to me and i came." Kami giggled more.

Gaara didn't get it and she made it clear. "I am Kami, and this is heaven." Gaara gasped. "I died?" kami shook her head. "No, this only happens with people who make love to the special bloodline that inherits the few, the Bloodline of the Fist, where the talent for the holder is physical strength, no Chakra flowing within them, just body energy, Natural human energy. You banged him, and he sent you here, but this is not cloud 9, where people thought it was heaven. It's one thousand times more."

Gaara looked confused. "So i went to what cloud again to get here?"

Jiraiya entered, and He nodded to Kami. Jiraiya started. "From your little fuck, you climbed past cloud 9, 90 and 900. Your orgasm is climbing so high! It's not possible!" Kami took over. "This can't be right!" Jiraiya looked to Kami. "What does your scanning abilities say the level is?"

Kami shivered in horror. "It's...It's OVER NINE !" Gaara suddenly fell through the earth of heaven, but Jiraiya was not done talking to her. "Welcome to Cloud Nine Thousand. OH! and tell Naruto when you see him, Theres more then 6 shiro members."

Gaara fell back to her own body, sighing with Lee contently, and the love made him cum inside her. They fell asleep, confessing their love.

END!!!

:D hope you liked that omake.....XD i didn't even know i was going to do it, hell it took writing the AN here to make it seem so.

Also, for all you Anime Freaks, Geeks and fans, here is Uncle Yo's presentation on Insane...

Don't you hate your non-anime friends calling you Insane? You know what i like to call them- HEATHENS! :)

I don't think i''m a vengeful person, i just like to thing the streets will run red with their blood on judgment day :3 You know, the second coming of Jenova, the earth cracks open and the one winged angel descends......or plummets really, you can't fly with one wing. (poofity!) And maybe just skewers the people i-don't-like.

AND THEY CALL ME CRAZY! :D

They say it's Insane like it's a bad thing, but if you use some of the normal people logic against them? it's not entirely a bad thing.

They say we're insane, because we think outside of the box.... My question to you?

_**WHAT FUCKING BOX!?!?!!?!?!**_

Where is this box!? I don't see a box!! Here i am telling you about an Anime that you would authentically enjoy...And your babbling about an imaginary box that only _you_ can see, this happy companion cube you met on a forum somewhere that seems to have aaalll the answers and only you can hear, and your calling ME crazy!?

So let's just say, for the sake of argument.....That there is a box, and let's say that everything in the box is safe, is Sane, is Normal, is Happy, is Fine, get your 2 for 1 cupcakes on Wednesdays at dunken donuts....

So they want us to think inside the box, well.....if your IN the box... doesn't that make you.. IN-sane? it seems to me you want to be IN-sane it makes the most sense!

Now what about the people whoa re authentically.. a bit crazy.... Their not thinking inside the box, they are outside the box, they are OUT-sane. They are nowhere NEAR the safety Sanity box. Their wandering around in the void looking for love in all the wrong places.

Not really Dangerous, just a bit wacky -

Now.. these..NORMAL people...these NORMAL people who call themselves sane, these normal people...Sane is odd (sane=odd) Sane has no prefix, it doesn't tell you whether they are IN or OUT, it doesn't tell you where they are in proximity of their own safety sanity box-WHICH STARTED THIS WHOLE ARGUMENT IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!!!

They are neither IN or OUT, they are teetering on the line...Ready to fall in, break their skulls, shave their heads and START FIRES!!

You can not-can NOT! trust these people They are Chaotic Neutral from 2nd addition Dungeons and Dragons....So deep down, Sane people are down right NUTS!

END!

And that was a skit performed by Uncle Yo, the Otaku (Anime geek) Stand up comedian ^_^. Want more? look him up on Youtube.

This has been a Story chapter and Omake special presented to you by Godo, thank you and goodnight.

JA NE!


	27. Prelude, It's time to face Shirohakumei

Alright guys here i am again, trying for the best darn ending chapters i can manage right now, i mean... these last chapters will contain some of the stickiest, unholyist, mightiest fighting scenes known to man. :D i am proud to be able to have created such a strong story....honestly i thank you all for making me go this far....

_**READ THIS NOW!!!!!!!**_

**This is only a prelude chapter, meaning a short intro on what is happening before i make 1 chapter entire fights, maybe even two fights a chapter... ALSO I REQUEST YOU BEG AND PLEAD YOU!!!**

_**GIVE ME MORE JUTSU AND ABILITIES TO USE!!!!**_

**You get the credit for making it and i will make sure your name is popped up. so please help these fights become the best yet.**

Alright before i go on some of you are thinking. "He's got them all super-powered, their gonna all win bla bla bla, might as well read the good fights and get on with it." Sadly for you, not all of them will win, so keep reading.

One last thing, as you know Shiro is made of inter-dimensional beings, meaning crossed over into Naruto's world. As Nakoyan said before, all nine are there meaning all worlds are gone except for this one. Be sure to understand that other people from other places are coming in.

Story....STARTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

"It's time....Everyone ready?" Naruto in battle gear, Zanpaktou in hand stood in front of his group in a forest that seemed to be out of place in it's own self. a small out of worldly place that didn't feel right to them right in the middle of a forest itself.

Naruto stood in front of Beikiju, Larxene, Hie, and Hinata, ready to enter. As soon as they said they wanted to, they marched forward. After a few feet of walking they came upon a small building, in which had the group in front of it. The Leader turned around to greet them.

He chuckled. "The Nine has come on his own free will, i never thought he'd be so idiotic..." Nakoyan looked sadly down, in which Naruto caught. It meant trouble he didn't predict was afoot, and ready to pounce. "Why do you sound so happy? I know about your plans, and apparently your in need of a lesson."

The Leader chuckled more. "Really? Who says I'm going to get a lesson? We outnumber you..." Nakoyan shook his head to Naruto, showing him he could not betray just yet. Naruto sighed. "Well it's quality over quantity, lets see who does better."

The Leader snapped his fingers, the Twins running at hin instantly after that and right before they could reach him, Beikiju and Larxene stopped them both, Scythe and Kunai taking care of the katana's ready to slice attack. "Your going against us you bitches."

The four vanished, fighting nearby away from everyone else. Souma stepped up, unsealing his scythe which was pitch black with an eerie purple glow to it, curved handle and an edged, serrated, curved blade. "I want a fight with you Naruto-kun, to see if your worthy of actually carry the Uzumaki bloodline."

Hie took a step up. "Sorry Souma, i can't let you, he'll be too tired to face the Leader if you face him." Souma laughed. "Alright, i also wanted to face you again, the only one who got away from me at nighttime. Let's roll" They vanished too, leaving the few to stand.

Sasuke took his steps. "So, shall we dance Naruto? i need to pay you back." Naruto tried once more, ready to give him hell. Of course Hinata stopped him. "Naruto, leave him to me. I will not allow him to stay his course." She and Sasuke left, wanting the other dead.

Naruto was alone now, no one to keep him from battling Aizen. Just as Aizen stepped forward, Nakoyan flashed in front of him. "Sorry Leader, but i can no longer stand by you for my own goals. I may have recruited Aizen, but after having to, and having to teach him my ways, he must not live."

Aizen and Nakoyan vanished as well, Leaving the Leader and Naruto alone. "Well Well, it seems i have run out of people to prevent my fight..." Naruto chuckled. "Are you too scared to fight?" The leader shook his head. "Of course not, and me being the leader i can fight better then anyone else. i just don't find the need to... You see, i knew about Nakoyan, but he helped me alot, i've gained so much from him i couldn't allow him to know i knew, or else he would fight me."

Naruto was confused.... "So you knew this would happen?" Leader laughed before stepping out of the way. "I did, and had a secret member come into the group a few years ago. He is by far the most powerful member besides me, so this could get interesting."

The man stepped out, his Cloak purest white with symbols of wind collected on them. "I shall be your opponent. Be ready to lose your demon, because once he's with us, you will die." The man got into a stance, similar but more freely formed then the Hyuuga's.

Naruto got into his stance as well, ready to kill. "Let's find out about your skills then.....FIGHT!"

Larxene and Beikiju got back to back, scythe in the ground, another hooked by lightning chained kunai, as one held into the ground too. "Take us on you two!" The two samurai ran, side-winding each other in figure eights. "FIGHT!"

Hie stood still, Souma circling him a little. "Ready Hie?" He nodded. "FIGHT!" He threw his scythe right at him, hoping it would help take him down.

Hinata got on all fours, and Sasuke laughed. "You think you can defeat me? your a loser, no one can kill the Uchiha but another Uchiha! YOUR NOTHING!" Hinata struck first, her claw at his throat. "Fight..."

Nakoyan sighed. "Nikai, Tensa Toku." His shield came back and he got into stance. Aizen chuckled. "Nice, your getting serious." "Of course, i know your powers." Aizen chuckled more. "True, but who says your not in them?" Nakoyan grinned. "Trust me, if i was you'd have killed me by now."

Aizen stopped and looked at Nakoyan. "Alright then...Let us fight the last fight." They sped at eachother, ready to trade blows. "FIGHT!"

* * *

This is only a PRELUDE!! if you did not read the beginning...i do not see how not....now listen up, lie said up there, please form abilities for my fighters to use. I need to make these fights as long and as exciting as possible, to make you all happy.

If you give me an ability/jutsu i will put your name here to let others know you have the credit for making it.

JA NE!!! i will post a fight chapter soon.


	28. HinavsSasu HievsSouma BEGIN!

Fight Number One! HINATA VS. SASUKE!!!!

Fight Number Two! HIE VS. SOUMA!

ENJOY!!!!

STARTO!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Sasuke was thrown back, flipping and rolling as he gone. He barely saved his life as Hinata had her claw at his throat, he made a quick snap judgment to cover his body in a Chidori shock and defend, only it backfired. She used her Chakra to expel any damage to her and the expelling kicked back against him and he was thrown back.

Thankfully it saved his life, but it took a toll on his body, his neck was nicked from the shock and metal claw combination, but he got up, ready for more. Hinata sat in all fours, ready again. Sasuke noticed her features as he activated his Sharingan. She was feral, as if ready to kill so bad she would do anything.

Sasuke took out his sword, blade along his arm. "Your not going to be so lucky again." Hinata ran on all fours, speeding to Sasuke quickly, as she did he stabbed his blade forward and saw Hinata back up and stop, dodging the blade.

He switched positioning, blade correctly placed in hand and slashed sideways, trying to cut her head, but she flipped back, standing on her hands as her body went vertical. Sasuke growled, slashing again only to find her body move up at him and a slicing glow came at him and he flew back. "**Atsuen Ikazuchi! (Rolling Thunder)**"

Sasuke landed on his back, getting up quickly, and just in time to seal and charge his Chidori before Hinata caught up with him, stabbing with her claw. he thrust the handful of lightning at her heart, but missed as she spun, Tentacles sweeping out and slashing at him and his own Chidori blasting back at him. "**Amatsu Kaiten! (Heavenly Rotation)**"

Hinata stood, her claws raised a little ready to pounce as Sasuke struggles to get on his feet. "You bitch...." Hinata growled. She wasn't angry enough, and she was using her Zenkugan to boot. Sasuke grinned. "Tell me, did you know Naruto begged for his life when he faced me at the Valley of the end? he begged for me to spare him as he was dying right in front of me."

Hinata's anger flared instantly and her body's chakra spiked. Her features changed, her eyes grew purple and her teeth grew into fangs. "YOU LIAR!!" Sasuke stepped back, his sweat dripping as he was scared form this much power. There was no more talk, not anymore, Hinata would battle him and he would find out how powerful the Hyuuga were.

Hinata ran in front of Sasuke, stabbing quickly with one hand over and over again, making Sasuke jump back or shift right and left, ducking even to dodge her blows before he hit a tree. Hinata struck hard and fast with her other arm, Sasuke got his cheek cut deep but he managed to dodge most of it. Her claw went through the tree like a knife through butter, making it fall to the ground.

"**AMATSU KAITEN!**" Her rotational tentacles shredded the tree into bits, and Sasuke's sword was broken as he tried to block the attack, he was running for his life as he tried hard to keep that technique away.

She ran at him, flipping forward and kicking his leg, forcing his foot into the ground, which twisted it badly. Sasuke groaned but forced his foot to move and he did too, running a few feet before turning, doing a few seals. "**KATON: GYOUKU NO JUTSU!**" (Spelling? It's japanese for Fireball jutsu)

Hinata dived into the huge ball, claws first which caused the fire to turn and split into two, making it disappear as she closed in. Sasuke dodged out of the way, grabbing Hinata and throwing her into a tree, only for her to kick off and smash her foot in his gut, forcing him into another tree.

She walked up to him. "Ready to give up?" Sasuke growled, punching Hinata so hard she flew back and hit the ground hard. Sasuke got out of his spot. "YOU BITCH! i will never give up so long as Naruto breaths!"

Hinata got up, growling and heaving as her anger flew skyward. She roared at Sasuke, running at him and striking, going from below and aiming for his stomach, but he dodged sideways, grabbing her claw and throwing her to the ground again. She got up, jumping high and spinning, brining her kick down and slamming on his arm as he tried to block, but he couldn't and dodged instead to lessen the damage.

Hinata rolled, upper-cutting his chin, for him to shift back and dodge again and then yell his attack. "**Gyouku no jutsu!**" She twisted, getting out of the way and tripping Sasuke, bringing him to the ground before climbing up, stabbing his lung deeply. "ARRRGHH!!!!"

She stopped, raising her claw again. "Any last words?" Sasuke twisted, bring Hinata up and off him. he ran after her and she calmed down, jumping up as he tried to punch her, and her clawed hand caught his head. She was just about to land behind him when she used her attack. "Goodbye Sasuke." She dropped her arm, hard, breaking Sasuke's neck in half and his head wobble from being brought behind his back so hard before he fell to the ground, lifeless.

Hinata sighed, looking into the sky. "Naruto-kun, i hope your ok." She sensed something behind her and turned only for a shadow to overcome her and engulf her. Something had been done, but no one knew what happened, no one sensed it.

Hie stopped, and so did Souma, who looked passive. "I remember this move... I once fought against it in the war, complete control of anothers body..." Hie shook his head. "Your wrong. Not complete control." Souma chuckled. "Ok then, let me try a trick, see if this will tell me if tit is or not."

Hie prepared, he only had one shot at this. Souma breathed in then out, in and out again, and faster and faster until his eyes grew golden. He grunted, trying to move, but he felt nothing but resistance, enough so he could not move at all. "Your right, this is different. I wonder what you've done."

Hie took a few steps forward. "You can't do a thing, i have you under my Genjutsu." Souma looked surprised. "Wait, I'm not under any Genjutsu, i didn't even see a hand seal." Hie laughed. "I don't need to for this one. It's a special Jutsu i created... it's called **Seishi Henshu (Control Freak)** and it's unique because it's part Genjutsu and part Ninjutsu, making it unbreakable."

Souma grunted, trying harder to move. "Why didn't you use it back then? When we fought in the forest at night!?" Hie sighed. "I did. there was a problem though, because you were in that form, it was unable to take effect, and i needed a new plan, one able to hold you off enough so i could run."

Souma gasped, remembering that night.

FLASHBACK!!!!!

Souma chuckled, raising his scythe in the air and bringing it down on Hie, who dodged it and rolled under his feet. he turned back and saw hie unmoving, and swung again. He saw Hie's surprise and swung quicker, trying to cut him only to find Hie ducked and then frogged himself back.

"Come on, fight me!" Hie did not, trying to figure out why his technique didn't work. He huffed out a breath and focused before doing anything. He had to move quick though as the Scythe came back down upon him, he side-stepped and climbed ontop of it.

Souma couldn't lift it normally and Hie was free to attack, and he did, jumping up and kicking all while pressing the blade down with that one foot still, and just missing as Souma ducked back, then ripped his Scythe out of the ground, forcing Hie to flip in the air. Souma rounded the scythe and swung in an arch, down to the ground then high into the air, aiming for Hie's body that was still flipping.

Hie caught the blade with his foot and kicked off hard, forcing himself back a few feet and tried a different tactic. "**Oshii Houshu! (Precious Jewels)**" a Crystal appeared in Hie's hand and Souma was confused. "Sorry, i need to do this!" He crushed the Jewel and Souma instantly fell to his knees.

Hie started running but found a Scythe knick his shoulder in it's way to kill him and looked back, seeing Souma racing towards him. he created another Jewel and crushed it again, making Souma fall again to the ground. hie got an idea and used his Seishi technique with his precious jewels, and found that one weak point.

"See you next time Souma!" Just before he crushed the Jewel Souma shoves his bony hand into Hie's shoulder and crushed his shoulder-bone, and smashed a few ribs as he kneed Hie, but Hie got in his last attack, and crushed the jewel. Souma screamed like a crying little girl. "ohhhhhh my ping pongs!!!!" Hie ripped himself from Souma's grip and ran fast, crushing Jewels as he gone, and before he went out of sight he looked back, seeing Souma grip his private area.

END FLASHBACK!!

Souma grew very angry. "You ever do THAT again i swear i will cut off my balls so it never effects me again!!! GOD DAMN WHY DID YOU EVEN CREATE SUCH A TECHNIQUE!!" Hie sighed. he needed to explain...

"That technique i created just in case i faced really strong opponents, mainly because most are men that i face, i needed a back up in case of my original Seishi technique failing on me. So, i created that. It manifests a crystal for every male in the area of my choice of distance, and for each crystal it is basically the very object that deals with a males balls, and whatever i do to the crystal, the man who's crystal it is, feels everything as if it was real, and the pain is real, but what is happening is not. SO if i crush it.. you feel as if your balls have been made into pancakes..."

Souma shivered. "Your sick....." "It's a back-up plan, never meant to be used unless it's the final technique that even does anything to help me..." Souma still shivered. "Alright, lets say you had no choice, why didn't you? what had you unable to control me?"

Hie sighed. "Again, i do not have complete control. I control muscles, and nervous systems mainly, and sometimes thoughts, but thats typical of a Genjutsu. But enough talk, i need to hurry this up... Goodbye Souma." He started walking away and Souma grunted, panting hard as he felt like his heart was going to stop.

He groaned and looked at Hie intensely, his eyes glowing still. "Where do you think your going!? I'M NOT THROUGH WITH YOU!" Souma moved, and knowing Hie's technique, he did it fast. He slashed hard, cutting Hie's arm right off before he felt his body tense and he was unable to move again.

Hie backed away, panting as he held his slump of an arm, trying to stop the bleeding. He used his technique on himself, telling his nervous system that blood was not needed there and the veins shrunk, cutting off circulation to the arm.

Hie sighed, looking at Souma. "Interesting your still alive, my technique is supposed to be flawless. I wonder...." Hie ran at Souma, and Souma grinned. Hie felt his leg get cut, and backed away, holding his knee to stop the minor bleeding. "I see, you are a wind user..."

Souma shook his head. "Water, i just used my Bloodline." Hie thought about it and smiled. 'Thats why you were called the ShadowScythe, you can kill anyone without lifting a finger. Nice one Souma, but now i know your secret."

Souma chuckled. 'True, but how will you beat me now?" Hie was still unsure how Souma could keep his heart beating. "_I am able to kill anyone by telling the brain that it's dead and it stops the heart, making the body stop producing it's own life, and dies. Souma must either have strong resistance, or his bloodline also takes reflex into everything he does, not just movements._"

He was right, Souma's bloodline reflexed itself into living again even though it was said to die. He would be harder to kill then that, and hie would need something better. He decided to let Souma stay still, knowing he couldn't beat him in a normal fight, so he kept Souma unable to move, and started walking away.

"YOU MINE!" Souma attacked again, and Hie was shocked. he blocked the scythe easily and then backed away quickly, making sure Souma wasn't moving before he mad his move again. "How in the world did you do that?" Souma just grinned.

Hie sighed. "Fine, i get it. I have to face you. I may not be good at Taijutsu, and seeing as your not exactly defenseless, i have only a few options..." He put a ram sign in the air. "**Yayakoshii On'you (Puzzling Visage)**" Souma didn't know if this was going to be good or bad, but he had a feeling if he didn't use his Kagdoushinkai to its fullest, he was going to die.

Hie ran straight for him, and Souma tunneled his vision. He had to get the timing just right, and imagined his moves. Hie struck and tried for a Kunai stab to the heart, only for himself to be stopped by Souma's shadow striking his Kunai away, but Souma's vision turned and saw hie going in for a second stab, and had his shadow attack, this time trying to cut Hie in half, only for Hie to jump up and throw the Kunai, and making it be blocked by the shadow once more.

Hie sighed. "This technique i created was used for Kage level opponents, in case i wasn't fast enough and all when i was still a Chuunin. If i faced a Kage, i could slow him down enough to where i can actually wound him, and if i used in combination with Precious jewels, i would kill the male ones. Female ones? not so much."

Souma grunted, trying to get away and soon, but failed because he was still trapped in the Seishii technique. Hie stabbed again, trying to figure a weakness, and found his gut being stabbed instead, and backed away, trying to figure out whats going on since Souma didn't notice his moves.

Hie calmed down, trying his best to stay sharp. It was currently working, he was figuring things out like a Nara. "_Naruto told me it was unlike any other skill known to man... The power of it could corrupt you into thinking your all mighty. He thinks he's all mighty huh? i'll see about that..._"

He preformed his Oshii technique again, and this caused great distress. "Oooooooooeeeeeee!!!" Souma was frozen, his pain building as he was forced to feel it ten times over. "FUCK YOU, AHHHHHHHHH" hie took this moment to strike, and hard.

Hie stabbed Souma's back, the blade going in slightly, but Souma chuckled. "Gotcha..." Souma swung hard, and cut into Hie's body deep, almost cutting his entire organ passing and leaving him on the ground. Souma sighed, cleaning his Scythe and taking the Kunai from his back.

He smiled. "You were very good Hie, but your not good enough. You should have seen i was tricking you. Oh well, i am glad you gave me a good run, maybe after i fight my Nephew, i will give you a proper burial. Until then, i hope you learned your lesson. Do not fuck with the Uzumaki's head."

He walked away, and let Hie lay there, and when he got into range of Naruto, he sensed a fight going on and decided to stay out of it. "Give him hell Naruto." He laid against a tree, and watched, sensing every move. It was a very interesting battle.

Hie grunted, laying motionless. "Fuck that, i'm not dead yet...I am the last of Team Muteki, i am not going to lose to someone as uptight as you Souma! I will give you hell, and protect this world. You will die, and everything will be back to normal."

Hie got up, limping and holding his chest in place, trying hard to find Souma. It was going to be a very difficult time, and he was right. Just as he made it within his range to sense Souma, but not within Souma's range to sense him, he fell to the ground, shivering and eyes growing dark. "Fuck... i will not.. die... like... th...is.......uuuughhh..."

Hie laid motionless, his breathing starting to slow to a stop. It was over for Team Muteki.

Kage in heaven smiled. "Hie, you still have much to do... but i am glad you did your best....We have much to catch up on..."

Hie stopped breathing.....

* * *

And end!

How were the fights? i hope they were good... Hinata's fight wasn't very long, and i apologize for that but i tried to make it longer, seeing as Hinata was much stronger then Sasuke. Hie and Souma was easier, i needed to find a way to kill one off, and still use them in the future... you will see Hie again, but not until the very end.. but his fight with Souma is over.

I hope you enjoyed this Chapter, the next fight or two will be coming in a week or two, depending on my mood.

READ AND REVIEW!!!!

JA NE!


	29. TakivsOni, Shinigami battle!

Before i begin, i must apologize for last Chapter...doing that to a guy is very very very,......._**VEEERRRRYYYYY!!!!**_ wrong! But it was part of Hie's arsenal i made for him years ago, so bear with it. Secondly, these next fights are Kenjutsu mainly, but it's going to be awesome, so stay tuned!

Third Fight: Beikiju/Larxene VS. Tani/Jani

Fourth Fight: Nakoyan VS. Aizen

FIGHTO!!!

* * *

Jani and Tani hit at the same time, syncro-attacking the Taki women. Each of their katana's clashing as Beikiju backed away, Larxene ducking and pushing the two girls back with a super-charged push. Both girls landed on their feet and hooked Sword Hilts, the hilts having little hooks in order to connect to and ran at the two again.

The twins stabbed the weapons at Larxene, who blocked with her Kunai and twisted her arm, forcing the Katana's to point down, which made Tani and Jani Disconnect. They grabbed the swords, rotating them back and then slashed, the sword clanking as they rushed by and swept at the Lightning user while she still tried to Focus her Raiton.

Beikiju spun her Scythes and threw the Tsuki Scythe at Larxene, who ducked back, and the Scythe blades connected and forced the two's katana's to go down again. Larxene grabbed the Chain connected to the scythe and pulled hard to herself and focused her Raiton once more, the Kunai blazing to make a Lightning fist, and then a curved blade going opposite of her thumb, and she slashed hard at Tani

Jani saw this and blocked the lightning blade for her sister who was still trying to get a good hold of her Katana, and when she did, she ducked under her Sister and stabbed at Larxene, who forced herself back, spinning clockwise as she did. Tani stabbed further, trying her best to kill the girl, but only managed to get caught in a chain connected to the Ra Scythe which came down upon her.

The scythe blazed and tried to cut, but Tani managed to pull her sword out, and Jani climbed on her sister's back and blocked the scythe from above, and Tani, who was the feet, jumped hard, and forced the Scythe back up off them.

Jani kicked, pushing herself from her sister, who rolled back and then ran forward. Jani connected steel with Beikiju who landed, and Larxene slid under their feet, shooting a hand up to shoot her lightning, only to have a sword stab the lightning and arch away and then sink into the ground above her head.

Tani came shortly after and grabbed the blade, Tani falling on her shoulders. Jani spun them, Tani pushing the Scythe away and spinning with her sister, slashing to cut Beikiju's head. She blocked with the Chain, circling the blades and pulling, both girls flying off with blades spinning in mid-air.

The Twins caught themselves and then their katana's, standing up as they saw Beikiju pull her Tsuki scythe back into her hands, and Larxene coming from behind her. It was starting to get interesting to them. The two girls never thought they would have to use such techniques

Tani looked at Jani, and she looked back. Both smiled before looking at the two girls. Jani spoke first. "We are Tani and Jani Himura, from the Kyoto province in the Dimension of Swordsmanship. We are Samurai!" Larxene and Beikiju looked surprised at them before both getting serious.

The Twins hummed a little, frowning. "What are your names?" The Taki women thought a moment on what they should do. Larxene nodded. "Larxene and Beikiju Uzumaki of the Uzumaki Clan, formerly from Takigakure. We are here to whoop your butts."

Tani and Jani once again ran after them. Beikiju got in front of Larxene and thrust her Ra scythe into the earth and then spun her Tsuki Scythe in the air. "TURN THE DAY TO NIGHT! **GENGETSUKAGEKIRA! (Cresent of the Moon's Shadowed Light)**"

Tani and Jani were suddenly consumed by shadow, and both fought to keep themselves controlled instead of being controlled by this shadow technique. Beikiju spun her scythe faster and slashed hard. "KAI!" The Shadow turned into a brilliant moonlite light and the Twins could barely take their eyes off the illusion.

The Scythe came down and cut into Jani's back, cutting her to the ground and Tani felt the sting, running to her twin and taking the scythe out. To her, this meant war. "We are Samurai, that was a cheap trick you Kunoichi bitch!" Beikiju growled.

Larxene stopped Beikiju from going in head first. "You don't seriously think we'll fall for a simple trick do you? This is a world of Ninja, the only Samurai in this world are in Iron Country, and thats a long way out of here. We being Ninja, you should have prepared for our tricks, meaning you didn't expect us to use a distraction just to hurt you. Be prepared next time."

Jani sighed, getting up and rolling her shoulder. "True, we did expect you to play tricks, and we agree on this, being warriors, we have our own honors, you having the honor of combat that will help you win and get back to your loved ones, we being honorable by fighting fairly until the death if need be, the samurai way."

Larxene took the Ra scythe from the ground and electrified it. "Then we shall give you a Samurai's honorable death, but until then it's COMBAT!" He electrified the entire air, shocking everything, even the trees, and Jani and Tani were barely able to stand and both up-holded their sleeves, showing gauntlets.

Larxene saw this and thrust the Scythe at them, Beikiju following through by using her Chakra flow to spin the chain and thus the scythe in mid-air, cutting the vary lightning as the powers became awakened. The Ra scythe glowed bright white and shook everything in it's power.

Tani and Jani got their Weapons and going Shoulder to Shoulder, gauntlet to gauntlet, and hit the bottoms of the hilts at eachother square. The Swords glowed before changing. The Sword for Tani getting longer and curved all along it, spiking at it's back curve, the other not really long, but curved brutishly at the tip, as if a halberd really.

The two pulled the Swords apart and a chain connected them, but the one for Jani, the halberd look-alike, suddenly became two bladed, a blade on each side of the handle and the middle of the handle connected by the chain, both being as long as eachother's bodies.

"We are part of the infamous Oni Samurai clan! SIDED BY NINJA OF THE ONIWABAN AND WILL NOT-" "-ACCEPT DEFEAT FROM KUNOICHI BITCHES IN HEAT LIKE YOU!!!" They charged quickly, Jani going faster as the wind passed by like nothing, her own body cutting the wind as she went faster.

Jani took her blade and sliced upwards, hitting the opposite spinning of the scythe and making it go vertical. Tani grabbed it on her way and thrust it into the ground, running along the chain as Jani followed, her blades connecting with the dirt as she ran.

Larxene pulled the Chain in her hands, and rolled the chain, making the Girls jump off, or actually Tani and Jani sped forward, pulling Tani back to earth right as they reached the two. Beikiju took her Tsuki scythe and blocked both blades, the longer one being stopped by the bottom of the handle, and the double blade being stopped by the crescent moon blade, which was actually reversed now, the points going upward, or downward in this case, rather then bending towards the handle.

Beikiju kicked Tani into the air again, and Larxene flashed behind Jani, taking her shirt and flinging her at her sister, both of whom took eachother's arms and Jani threw her sister at the two again. "TAKE THIS!" She threw the blade form foot to above her head, a wind slice curving and drilling at them, Larxene clapped her hands together and lightning took her arms.

As soon as the first slice appeared Tani curved and being pulled back by her sister slashed sideways and let a more powerful slash follow the first, and rip the very air into pieces. Larxene got hit by the first blow, her fingers cutting into the drill-like slice, and breaking the strike with ease on her fingers, and turned quick, taking the Tsuki scythe and Beikiju, throwing her into the air as well at the slash.

Beikiju spun, rolling and focusing her Scythes power in which caused it to take a new form. The Crescent turned into a full moon, and it started slicing, a weird light emitting from it now as it changed. She yelled as the light came hard, and pulsed like a wave and the wave itself slowed the slash down, enough for her to focus harder and the light shined, blinding them as the scythe hit the attack and the attack vanished, but the Scythe grew bigger.

Beikiju Grew her wings and fluttered in the air, watching the Twins fall to the ground and land on their feet. She smirked. "I am Beikiju Uzumaki, the Shichibi No Hanyou of Uzigakure! I will climb the heavens to keep the world at peace!"

She clashed her Scythe down, the light coming back and then shooting, but the attack instead of the blinding light was now a drilling attack that was just like the wind slice from Tani. Tani gasped and pulled her Sister back, and threw herself back as well, just in time as the attack hit the ground and made a big crater. Beikiju smiled. "The moon pulls and pushes everything. The nights and Days, the water and earth even, as well as our own moods. It effects our romance, our ability to keep awake, our ability to see or go blind at night. It can do the same to your wind!"

Larxene ran, taking the Ra Scythe from the ground and clashed the very ground and air with lightning, covering herself in power. "DIE!" She slashed down at Tani, who stood still, paralyzed by the energy of this Raiton chakra, and was unable to do anything but watch as her death came.

Jani roared, spinning beside her Sister and then raised the bladed, spinning faster and suddenly a Tornado came from nowhere, covering her and her sister in a large blast of wind, which caused Larxene to stop and fly back a few feet, stopping her advance and power surge.

Jani smirked. "One thing i found out about this world, Elements effect one another... Fire is stronger in wind, whidh makes wind weak against fire but it's stronger then Lighting, which is stronger over earth, which deals with water, that douses the fire. We have the advantage."

Tani slashed down upon Larxene, who used her Lightning blades to block and then her abilities to speed back, almost skating on her foot back a few more feet. Tani and Jani hurried at her, Jani in front with her swords up and slicing the very wind. Beikiju twirled her scythe and looked down. "Think again, your the ones who don't know anything!"

She thrust her scythe down, the full moon hitting the ground and causing a great flash, and Tani and Jani just kept going, closing their eyes as Larxene bent down, hitting them both, having to use her Raiton to stop from being cut by Jani's powers.

She pushed her back and then took the Ra scythe, slashing hard and cutting into Tani's foot, pulling hard and bringing her close and then putting the edge of the blade next to her neck. The light vanished slowly, allowing everyone to see.

Jani saw her twin sister on the ground, about to be be-headed. She growled. "You said you'd give us an honorable death." Larxene smiled. "I did, and i will keep my word, but i wanted to live, because i made a promise to my husband, that i would come back alive. So like my honor, i will do anything to win, in order to keep said promise." Larxene Jumped back, bringing the scythes with her, both in her hand and Beikiju taking her scroll and opening it, starting to do one handed seals.

Tani got up, getting by her sister and both breathing hard. "This is it, our final attack. Lets go...JANI!" "TANI!" Both said as they started running again. "FOR THE ONI CLAN!!!" Larxene yelled, using every ounce of Raiton chakra in her body, and took everything she could from her Amulet and charged her attack, the Moon scythe glowing brightly, and the Ra Scythe changing, spiking all over and becoming wavy up and down left to right.

Beikiju whispered the Seals, the Scroll glowing in her hand. "Inu, Tori, Uma, Tori, Kai, Tori Tori Hitsuji Ushi, Ne Kai, Ryu Saru Ne Tori Inu Kai, Hitsuji hebi Inu Kai, Tori Ryu Hitsuji Inu Tori, Ne, Hebi, Tori Uma, Ne, Ushi, Ryu Tori Hebi. KAI!"

Her scroll began to glow brighter and all of a sudden lights shot from it and aimed straight at the Twins. Jani twisted, stopping to do her Tornado and defended her and her sister from the lights, which all seemed to be different shaped and sized scythes, all of Which landed on their points, into the ground.

Larxene sped, literally vanished but able to be seen on the move as she hurried to Tani who spun hard from the Tornado and sent Slash after Slash of wind at her, and she flashed, using the Hirashin to go back and forth, both Scythes spinning and glowing. Tani and Jani both getting anxious to finish up.

Jani stepped forward, charging the Lightning gal, and thrust her weapon, creating a Tornado in front of her, making it multiple and stopping Larxene in a storm of wind. "Oni Saiwan; **Futon: Kaze Arashi! (Demon Ability; Wind style: Wind Storms!)**"

The Tornado's moved, one after the other front and center and left to right trying their hardest to smash into Larxene, who seemed to be trapped by the circle of tornado's, using her Hirashin to flash back and right to front and left to down and up, back down to left. It was impossible to escape it seemed, until she vanished into the ground.

Jani spun her blades and the Tornado's started circling her, and Larxene suddenly shot into the air, and grinned down at Jani while Beikiju held the Tsuki scythe, flying to Tani. "My Final Technique! **RAITON: YOFUN BORUTO YARI!!!!! (Lightning style: Rage Bolt Spear)**"

Jani closed the Tornado's around her and waited, hoping the wind was strong enough to keep Larxene at bay. Larxene threw the Ra Scythe and it cut into the wind, burning th Tornado's to the ground. "Nice try, but your dead!" Larxene turned into a bring of Lightning, and struck hard and fast, like lightning, shooting at the speed of light and striking Jani with her spear-like lightning body.

Larxene landed on her feet, the Lightning starting to desipitate from the initial strike, and Larxene's hand was still shocking, which was through Jani's chest and heart. Jani grunted, coughing blood. Larxene smiled, blood spilling from her lips. "You died with Honor, be with your family now, and maybe come back to me when you feel like fighting again...Ja...ni...-chan..." Jani's blade was struck through Larxene's lung, and had nicked her heart, just enough to cause an almost fatal blow.

Jani fell to the ground, her sword becoming normal again. Larxene looked down at the girl. "Your a true Samurai. Be honored to be the second to see my technique, but also....the first one to.. kill me... while i... used....it..." She looked up, coughing blood as she seen the final events unfold.

Beikiju stabbed the scythe at Tani, who blocked with her blade. It didn't work, as the force and light shattered the huge sword at the hilt, making it easy for the Scythe to stab into the girl's heart and kill her effectively. Beikiju laid the girl down, taking the scythe from her body. "Sleep well young Samurai. You died with your honor." Beikiju smiled, turning to greet Larxene on their double win, only to look pale and almost faint as she seen larxene''s chest, cut into by the other twins sword.

Beikiju hurried, and catching Larxene in her arms and chest as she fell. Beikiju held her love. "Larxene-chan, come on, you can't do this to us, you promised! YOU PROMISED!!! Naruto will be devastated if he lost any of us! PLEASE LARXENE-CHAN COME BACK TO ME!"

Larxene sighed, smiling more. "Beikiju-chan, forgive me.. this might be it for me....i'm too.. weak to... keep it on anymore. Tell Naruto i am sorry... but it wasn't meant to be.... Goodbye....my loves..." Larxene sighed, still breathing, but slowly as she went unconscious. Her body though was too badly injured, they would never find a medic in time, and Larxene would surely die, suffering in Beikiju's arms.

Just as things would never get worse, Beikiju found themselves being inclosed by the earth around them, suddenly trapped by something. Outside the sphere, the sphere of earth shelled them and pulled them under, into the earth they were on.

The two were trapped so suddenly, as was Hinata and it was going to be miserable when Larxene passed. Beikiju could do no more then cry for her lover, and tried harder to try and heal the girl, but to no avail, nothing worked. Larxene was as good as dead.

Nakoyan Put his Shield up and blocked the first blow from Aizen. He smiled, glad that Aizen never saw his abilities. "You know Aizen, your a little slow, what has you in a bind? Don't want to release your Zanpaktou?" Aizen smiled, raising his sword and slashing again, being blocked for the second time. "You think i would honestly let anyone boss me around?"

Nakoyan giggled. "Your right, it's a little crafty to go along and then be the best, but knowing my name and having the ability to illusion everyone, you actually haven't used it. I know because my powers exceed your own..." aizen grunted, sad he was found out by a helpless boy.

Aizen kept attacking, hoping to break the shield, but to no avail. Nakoyan kept grinning though. After the twenty-ith hit, Nakoyan made the blade glance instead and slashed hard, his sword glowing. "YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME!"

Aizen heard that as he tried to block, and once the blades connected Aizen was thrown through the forest and actually out of the weirdly crafted forest that was still a mystery. Nakoyan followed and actually beat Aizen at the landing, using his Shield and whacked Aizen down, then backed away. " Sorry Aizen, your not going to live through this."

Aizen got up, going to activate his sword. "Shatt-" Nakoyan stabbed his Shield into Aizen's body, all through him. "This is for Ichigo... Rest in Pieces Aizen." Aizen grunted, and suddenly exploded, his body becoming a million pieces and everything was covered in his blood and guts.

Nakoyan looked into the Sky. "I hope to see you again, on the other side...I hope you watch me Ichigo, watch as i use my full power, the power you showed me." He started running back to the Forest, and knew he was on the right track as he saw a huge Lightning storm crash down, and got there fast, wanting to end this fight.

* * *

And finished... That was hard work... I hope you all enjoy it, it wasn't exactly keeping this entertaining.

Alright, here are some Information and credit to stuff.

The Jutsu Futon: Kaze Arashi or also known in english as Demon Ability; Wind style: Wind Storms, i give credit for the find to adngo714. He found it somewhere and contributed.

The two Swords that the Twins use, those are from Onimusha, which is a video game, actually i found out about them from onimusha 3 demon seige.

The halberd-lookalike which is the double bladed one, is called the Shippu, a wind powered blade able to make Tornado's

The Long Sword is known as the Kuga, a wind powered blade, able to create long ranged gashed of wind powered magic slices in mid-air.

Both of which can be used by the Oni Gauntlet, which is the gauntlet's they are wearing in the story.

That is all, i thank you all for reading and please review. The next fight is Naruto against the new Shirohakumei... Truth be told i may take a few weeks off to figure out this guys other ability, but i will make and release the next chapter soon, so keep reading.

JA NE!!!!


	30. NaruVsShiro The Elements Unite!

Time for the final bouts, we're halfway there, so bear with me.

Fifth Fight: Naruto VS Hidden Shiro Member

FIGHTO!!!!!!!

* * *

Naruto charged forward, hoping he was fast enough as he tried to deliver the first blow. He threw the first punch, clenching his fist tight as he directed it at the mans head. The man didn't move an inch until the fist came directly in front, almost touching him, thats when he moved, he suddenly flowed back, being carried by the wind, and Naruto missed.

Naruto stood still looking at the man. He smiled. "Fuuton user huh? Something about you doesn't just scream it, there's something more." The man smiled under his hood, taking the stance again. "Your observant. Maybe i'll let you see my true abilities if you show me yours."

Naruto stood straight, letting a hand go into the air and three tails flaring behind him. "Alright, Three full tails of power, coming at you." Naruto ran and the man had to make more effort now because Naruto got really fast, and side-stepped, grabbing Naruto's collar, but Naruto turned, elbowing the arm away and using a palm strike to hit, but it only grazed the hood and the man flipped backwards once then pulled to him

Naruto didn't understand until he got hit from behind from something and thrown past the man. Naruto stood and looked, there was no one but the Leader. "That was dirty, double-teaming me." The man chuckled. "Who said the Leader hit you? I used my special ability."

Naruto looked behind him and his tails were all ruffled, and only something like wind could do that. "I didn't see any hand seals. Maybe you don't need any." The man laughed. "No, but hand movements are a part of my abilities control. Like this."

The man swirled, bending down and jumping, and all through this a small globe was being created from nothing and when the man sat on it, Indian style and his hands turned fists put together in front of him, the globe hovered in the air and made him hover.

Naruto looked carefully. The ball was made of wind and was swirling just like the Rasengan so he ran forward to figure out it's purpose, finding it might be an attack. Naruto jumped and kicked down, but found as soon as he tried the Man and the ball moved to the side and stopped again and Naruto landed on his leg.

Naruto spun and back-kicked the man only to find he flew into the air and looked down at Naruto. "You won't catch me like that." Naruto smiled. "So, Who are you? at least tell me that. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, the Hanyou of the Nine Tails."

The Man took his hood off and Naruto saw he was bald, but a blue arrow descended from the back of his head and pointed down his forehead. "My name is Aang, the Avatar of the Elemental Dimension." The Avatar so called moved on his little ball of air and straight at Naruto, who saw everything and moved his body quickly to the side, dodging the ramming motion.

Aang spun in the air, getting off the ball of air and slammed his feet on the earth, and Naruto flew as a pillar forced him up and Aang reached his hands into the air and down in a slicing motion, Naruto turned and saw a spear of Wind come at him, but smiled, vanishing in a flash and moved away from the Spear, and straight at Aang.

Aang made a fist and shot it forward and at Naruto's face in front of him and Fire was created from the fist and shot forward, btu Naruto moved to the side and swept his leg, kicking Aang off his feet, but he breathed in and blew hard, forcing his body into the air and Naruto followed.

Naruto jumped into the air and punched hard, only for Aang to create a small wind ball in front of him and catch Naruto's punch, creating Resistance and stopping it as he flew higher. Naruto again Vanished, but not with a flash this time and kicked Aang in the back, shooting him back down.

Naruto followed, hoping to strike and end this fight, but as Aang hit the ground he vanished, no crater being made. Naruto landed on his feet and looked around. Aang had vanished into the earth and Naruto smiled, jumping up and landing on a Tree branch. "Sorry not buying it, i've already fell for that technique a few times, no way am i going to be caught out of nowhere again."

Naruto looked down, trying hard to find Aang, but having no luck. After a few minutes he thought Aang had died and relaxed, but the moment he did Aang appeared behind him, launching form the very earth and punched hard with a fist made of Earth. Naruto saw this coming but his body wasn't quick enough, though his reflexes were, and he saw a Dark him block the punch and smashed Aang in the face, knocking him back, which is did and Aang landed back on the ground, Naruto following close.

They stood facing one another and The Leader gasped. "_Thats impossible, he didn't even move and he hit Aang. It's no illusion either because Aang has a bruise, so it must be... No... Souma's technique?!_" In the woods Souma smiled, just getting there he saw the Technique and was proud. His nephew had learned it on his own, and so quickly too.

Naruto sighed, getting back into stance. "So, You can control Fuu Tsuchi and Hi. Thats impressive, i should be careful." Naruto was about to strike when he saw Aang twist back and forth in a clockwise motion, his arms stretching and his wrists twisting around with him, and as he did this the Plants all moved and soon the Plants stared to die quickly, and Naruto saw why, Water was being drawn from them and the large body of it wrapped around Aang's arms.

Naruto grinned, getting two more tails of Power flaring behind him. "And Sui, how resourceful. I guess you have control over the five elements?" Aang smiled softly. "No, in my dimension there are only these four, but each one has it's own second level. Maybe i'll show you if you can make me."

Naruto walked slowly forward, Aang moving slowly at him as well. They got as close as they could without being TOO close, and waited. The Leader knew this, it was the calm before the storm, a stare down, both of them battling in wits, and both knew a move that was timed wrong by even one trillionth of a nanosecond, it would be over quickly, but if both moved right it would last forever till the last move was made to knock the other out of their sync.

Both just stood there for a minute or two, and as each started to tense a little, their bodies wanting to move, each saw openings and both got ready to strike, tensing more and they both struck at the same time. Aang slapping with the water, a small point tentacle came and whipped out at Naruto who Vanished and reappeared back in his same spot before thrusting a Rasengan at Aang who covered it in the water arm and making Naruto let go of the chakra.

Naruto grabbed hard onto Aang's arm and threw him behind him, but it only got worse for both as Aang used his other arm and turned the water to ice and stopped his fall, twisting and kicking Naruto, who let go and blocked the kick, pulling Aang who turned the ice into water again and wrapping it, only for Naruto to Vanish once again and slide behind him.

Naruto kicked hard, but Aang was fast and twisted, spinning and then getting behind Naruto, putting his hand on his spine and as Naruto turned, Aang moved directly behind him, and Naruto put his leg behind and twisted hard, Aang not being too fast to stop it and tried hard to get back behind only to be tripped by the raised leg between his.

Aang fell to the ground and Vanished within once more, Where Naruto started to jump, but Aang shot a blast of fire directly at him and it spread to where Naruto couldn't stop it or dodge it. Naruto took out his Zanpaktou and called it. "Kyoutai No Shippo!" It shifted shape and turned into a Giant Shield which blocked the fire and it passed him by. He turned it into a whip as he fell to the ground and slashed down at the ground, tearing at the earth as he tried to get Aang.

Aang jumped into the air and created the ball again, and Naruto was prepared, creating another Rasengan and grinned, turning it into a big ball of flaming hellfire. "**Gouka Rasengan!!!**" he smashed the ball of fire in his hand into the giant wind sphere and the Sphere blew up under Aang, who jumped off and landed Behind Naruto, kicking at the Shin. Naruto Turned and grabbed the leg with the same one that was targeted and twisted again, pulling Aang in and punching hard at his face, and Aang blocked, hitting the earth and making a Pillar force them into the air again and both split apart. As soon as they were on the ground they Charged once more, and tried to finish things.

Naruto created an arm blade from the Metal fused around his torso and struck hard, only for Aang to block him and try his own punch, which he dodged using a Lightning enhanced metallic hand so the Fire would not burn him and to stop the force of it.

They stayed like that and Aang smiled. "Earth bendings second form, Metal bending." Aang tapped his wrist against Naruto's arm blade and the blade bend 180 degree's and hit against Naruto's arm, he fused the metal and grabbed Aang by the arm and then threw him back. Naruto created both arm blades and clashed them together.

The blades created a spark and Naruto shot both arms at Aang, making a lightning bolt shoot forth, only for Aang to point his two fingers at it and the tips connect with the energy strike, and going into Aang's body without harm. Aang used his other arm and pointed it to Naruto, and the jolt shot back at Naruto, who blocked himself using his blades, and when the lightning hit, the wind created a dome and the Lightning dispersed around him and vanished.

Aang smiled. "Fire Bending's second form Lightning Bending." Aang stomped the earth and the earth started to shatter in a line going straight for Naruto, who side-stepped it and rolled away, as the tremor followed him. He jumped into the air and saw Aang take his hands like he was blocking using the Hyuuga stance, but brought his hands down at the same time, palm facing palm, and pointed them down, which made Naruto force himself into a kneeling position.

Aang kept still, and the Leader started to clap. "Good job, you did very well. I knew it was right to make you my second." Aang nodded, then smiled again, sadly. "Water Bendings second form... Blood Bending. My Wife taught me this..." Naruto gasped, looking at Aang. he figured out now why Aang, who seemed a good guy, and having so much power to mean he was a protector of the world, to be on Shirohakumei's side. Love.

Naruto smiled. "Aang, i know why your doing this, you want to see your love again don't you? I understand, if i was like you, without my love because of some stupid reason, i'd do anything to get her back, but would you really kill me, making everyone i love and care about be sad? or even destroy this dimension and having me go through what you are? besides, if you wait and actually look for your love, she will come back, why else would you not be dead yet?"

Aang frowned, a tear dropping. "Because, i already gone through this twice, this being the third time... i don't want to do it more then i have to, and it's not getting any easier to do. So to save my love instead of having to find her again and lose her, i will do everything i have to!"

Naruto sighed, looking down sadly. "You don't get it. Your lover might be alive again right now, looking for you, and all you can do is destroy her again? you must not love her like you say you do." Aang stopped himself from getting angry. "Or she could be dead still and won't come back for a few more hundreds of years, and i can't take that anymore!"

Naruto fought hard, trying to figure out what was happening to make him be controlled like this. "But what if she is alive? you'd destroy her because you believe she's dead? The least you can do is go and find her before stopping and just doing your plans. Besides, if you did destroy this world to get her back do you really deserve her for being such a murderer!?"

Aang kept still, not faltering a bit but having tears start to fall. "You would understand after it happened but right now you have no idea the pain i've been through. i was born, twelve years later i a trapped in an iceberg and frozen as a child for a hundred years. a few years later? i battle and defeat a god-like creature, sending me to a different world, after five hundred years my love returns to me, but after another few years a demon is destroyed again and now after a thousand more years i am here, alone, i cannot have her back, and i have lost love too much to just allow it to stay gone. Like you would understand."

Naruto smiled. "I would understand. My family died when i was just born, but i found them again, as well as love, but not until i suffered because everyone hated me. But who cares, i have to defeat you in order to save this world, and then i can prove to you waiting is the best option."

Aang smiled, keeping strong. "Please, this technique is the strongest i have so far. Like you can beat it." Naruto grinned, still fighting it before he gave in for the moment. "If a man named Ichigo is the strongest of the Spiritual realm, and you in the elemental realm, as well as those twins from their realm, and the leader from his, then doesn't that mean i would be considered the strongest in this realm?"

Aang started thinking and nodded, which after he did it dawned on him and Naruto grinned more before standing unaffected. "I figured out your techniques. It's not so hard after having experienced such things similar to it." Aang twisted around and did some hand movements, and Naruto prepared.

The hand movements flowed but soon Naruto felt it, a charge, electrical charges swishing by. As soon as he did the jolts started to come out from Aang's body but controlled into him and Aang grinned. "Get ready! this is where the fight ends!"

Naruto smiled, growing his blade and getting set. Aang shot forth his bolt which was massive in size, straight at Naruto who quickly jutted his blade arm out and the tip caught it and absorbed it into his body. Aang smiled, knowing the effects all too well.

Naruto grinned, taking it into his body and holding it and smiled as the power vanished in the air but remained even more powerful inside him. Naruto chuckled. "You didn't do your homework. I am a Raiton user too. Lightning has the ability to destroy everything in it's path, as well as become so powerful it can even kill it's user. But i also know that Lightning is electricity, which is power, and power can become a current within the body making enhancements and even energy to use in daily activities. Not so dangerous anymore."

Aang smiled. "I see i cannot defeat you normally, so i will do everything else, though i do have a question, how did you stop my blood bending?" Naruto chuckled. "Not telling you that, defeat me or turn to my side truthfully and i might."

Aang stomped the ground, and rose his hands, making the earth shatter up into a pillar that moved in a wave at Naruto, who jumped above it but got caught by a Fire ball, which he used his sword to block and then land in which his feet got caught by the earth and Naruto was forced to grin. "Gotcha!"

Naruto poofed into smoke and Aang was surprised, especially since he looked behind him to see Naruto, and screamed in horror at the huge hammer he saw. The thing was big enough to crush even a few trees, and Aang was forced to enter the earth.

Naruto slammed the giant hammer into the ground an turned it into a lance and stabbed down, and when Aang popped up to see the damage he saw the spiked point come right at him, and he created a giant wall of earth to lock it before using it to launch himself into the air and then fire-wave the air at Naruto, who turned his sword into a fan just like Temari's and slammed the ball to go off into the distance.

Naruto and Aang steeped on the ground and Naruto turned his sword into a giant saw-blade. "Any last words?" Aang nodded. "If i am to die, then please tell Katara, if she revives, that i am sorry." Naruto nodded. "Tell her yourself." Aang smiled and both charged in.

Aang bended some fo the nearby Metal around his arms and blocked the huge blade as Naruto came down with it, and then Naruto turned it into a knuckle-knife and let Aang go unbalanced and fall behind him, where he stabbed down. Aang turned, blocking the blow and turning Naruto around before putting a Thumb on his head and a thumb on his heart. "Air Bending, second form. Spirit bending." Aang and Naruto glowed, Aang was blue and Naruto was a golden red, and the colors started to rise and fall as both battled in spirit. When Aang stated to lose the Duel was over and Aang covered, falling back on his knee as Naruto huffed, smiling. "I took away your Avatar state. I must say if you had it you would have been a challange."

Aang looked at Naruto. "What do you mean? your not at full strength?" Naruto chuckled and pointed at his tails, only five were flaring. "I still have four more tails of power to use. But you were very powerful. When you wake up, go searching for Katara, trust me you will find her."

Aang smiled, saying thanks before fainting. Souma came out of the woods. "You did it Naruto, you completed the Uzumaki bloodline training. That is all i needed to see. You did well my nephew." Naruto smiled. "Thanks. You can rest in peace now."

Souma nodded, turning behind him and sighing. "If only i could die." Naruto took his sword and pointed it at Souma. "Die by the sword then." Souma nodded. "Take your best shot Naruto." Naruto nodded, raising the blade and dropping it hard, cutting Souma in two. Souma sighed as the blade cut him.

Naruto smiled, praying one last prayer for his uncle. "Sorry, it had to be done. See you in the next life Uncle Souma." Naruto turned to the Leader, who chuckled. "Thankfully that was all my loyal Members. Your the most powerful person in the realm, possibly in the entire universe of worlds and realms. But i am still yet to be defeated."

Naruto nodded. "Time to fight right?" The Leader nodded, and rose his hands, but then Nakoyan appeared between them, his sword released. "It's my fight Naruto, let me handle this." Naruto chuckled, putting away his sword. "Go ahead, i won;t stop you. Just make sure to finish the job." Nakoyan nodded.

Both stared before Nakoyan grinned. "Fight!"

* * *

I know it took forever but its out, thank goodness. You all might see this and tell me i am the worst for doing what i did but it's something that just came out and felt right. But i did this for all of you, and the final fight is about to start, So keep reading!

Also i will try my hardest to get the next chapter out soon, it won;t be easy, i didn't give my Nakoyan any techniques besides what has been shown but i will keep it up, maybe think of something.

JA NE!!!!!!!!!


	31. NakoyanvsLeader Secret Unvealed

I have risen from the grave of despair and landed on the pile of woe, and walked the path of sadness, but found the fork of fate and found the trail to happiness, climbing the stairs of glee and sat atop the peak of wonder, and as i sat there my destiny called to me, and told me to finish this chapter even though i was sick in bed

So how can i refuse ^_^ get ready folks, this one will be a doozy to write out, as i have inspiration up the yin yang and even the ye, which if you do not know is the third part, you have the good the bad and the neutral, and the Neutral is awesome.

How can i forget to start? oh thats right i can't forget ^_^

STARTO!!!!

* * *

Nakoyan flashed out of view and appeared a few feet to the left, holding still but ready to strike none the less. The Leader took a swipe from where he stood, only for Nakoyan to block and glance the blow then vanish to somewhere else, which was behind him and he turned, seeing Nakoyan use his shield to strike and let it, the blase ripping into the body but no blood, nothing coming out.

Nakoyan vanished above and struck downwards only for the Leader to block using his arm, and it helped stop the blade without a scratch and Nakoyan used the momentum and the tip of the sword's push to shift his direction in mid air from falling in front of the Leader and flipped over the head, causing the leader to move finally, turning around and taking a step back.

Nakoyan swung with his shield, only for the Leader to duck down and then pat his hands on the ground, and the ground rose, white earth towering Nakoyan into the air, but Nakoyan flashed away from there in a hurry and the Leader forced the earth back into the ground and turned in time to punch Nakoyan behind him, who used his shield to block it, then turn with the momentum of such a heavy blow and struck with the Katana.

He rose the blade and slashed down on the arm, the blade glowing and once it hit the Arm of the Leader cut in half, and Nakoyan grinned, only for the Arm to reform and not even have a scratch. Nakoyan was surprised for a second, and that second the arm, regenerated fully, struck forward without any hesitation, no coming back for a better punch, and Nakoyan was forced back.

Nakoyan held his stomach and looked at the Leader. The Leader chuckled. "I knew i made a right decision making you my Captain. Your strong. No one in over ten thousand years has ever cut my arm off unless i willed it off to stop the attack from hurting me. You did it so easily too."

Nakoyan stood straight, raising his Shield to point at the Leader. "I didn't become strong without reasons. I see i might have to use my second ability." The Leader Laughed, and Nakoyan grinned. Naruto was confused, but knowing the fight so far meant the Leader knew something.

Leader stopped laughing. "Aizen told me while you were out on a mission, all your abilities. The reason you cut my arm off was that your Shield has the ability to absorb the blows of your opponent and then, if gathered enough, will peak and then, using the Katana as a cannon in a way, let all the pent up energy of past attacks upon you to grow your power, and even make your sword sharper. He also told me your second ability. You can change from a sword and a shield into a full armored body of metal and two chained shields, one on each arm. He didn't tell me what it's abilities were but i do know that your twice or more times powerful then you are now."

Nakoyan smiled, nodding. "Aizen told you correctly. In our world that second form? it's called Bankai. But you do not know me very well. Aizen didn't know this, but i was once part of the Stealth force, Squad two. We keep secrets. When i learned Bankai i had the ability to become Captain, so i took my position as Captain of the Seventh Squad. Thats how he knew my Bankai, but he didn't know i had two shikai's."

This took everyone back. Nakoyan returned his Shikai, the huge sword falling to the ground but him catching the handle. He pulled the handle in two directions and the one sword became two once more. He slapped the bottom of the hilts together and then put a hand in front of him, like telling the Leader to stop, the two swords behind him horizontally.

He breathed in and let it out. "This is my Second Shikai. Tensa KageRyuujin. (Heavenly Chain Shadow Dragon King)" He pulled his arm in by his side, palm sticking out and pulled the sword in a rotation around him and slammed the tip of one of the blades into his hand and it vanished within him, but the hilt of the second one stopped, hitting his palm.

He pulled the sword up, but it was upside down and covering his front almost totally, the sword growing chains in spirals around it to the tip. Leader was a little confused. "Why all that trouble for just a chained sword?" Nakoyan ran fast at the Leader and spun, flipping forward and landing, jumping up into the air and spun forward really fast before coming down and slashing hard, stabbing the tip at the Leader, who blocked but the arm getting cut into a small bit.

Leader twisted his arm in, making Nakoyan fall to the ground and back off, but the Leader seeing that this would get carried away because with no idea on this ability could prove dangerous, pushed himself forward and punched, his hand becoming a spike and thrusting forward.

Nakoyan blocked with his sword, which was spiked and cut into but smiled as it stopped. Leader was confused as the Spike was turned and came away from Nakoyan's body. Nakoyan looked at the Leader and chuckled. "Sorry, your not going to get at me like this. My second Shikai is based on Shadow attacking, as well as Shadow defense."

Leader pulled his spike back in and turned it into his hand. Nakoyan pulled his hand from behind his sword and the second sword was coming straight from his body. "In truth this is my real Shikai. My other one is what i made by combining the two things most important in a fight. Offense for attack and Defense for survival. I could defend with my Shield, which was almost indestructible, and use the energy it absorbed to increase my attack power, thus making both offense and defense beyond normal."

Nakoyan pulled the Sword back into his body from his hand and the other sword's hole regenerated. "This one's ability is simple enough. This Sword is used to attack, not defend, thus why you could easily peirce it. It's attack is not modified except by my own powers, meaning if i shift the balance of how strong the steel is to defend me with to this sword, my power increases, but the other sword will be easier to peirce. and vic versa in the same manner, i take away attack to defend and the defending sword is harder to peirce."

Leader chuckled. "Impressive. Two releases, and even the Bankai. You really are stronger then i once thought. Too bad your not on my side." Nakoyan smiled. "I don't do evil deeds." Leader sighed. "It's not evil, with all the tailed beasts here, i just want the Kyuubi's power to rebuild all other worlds."

Nakoyan frowned. "The Kyuubi is this worlds ancient beast, and it's keeper, if you use all it's power to disperse to other worlds, this world will cease to exist, and thus if it does, the worlds power goes away, and the Kyuubi's power coming FROM this world, if the worlds power vanishes, so does the Kyuubi's power, not only destroying the possibility of other worlds reforming, but this world dying as well. Which is evil to everyone, those from here, and those form the other worlds."

Leader shook his head. "I do not believe that, and i have lived longer then you so do not tempt me on this. The Power of the Kyuubi is absolute. So is it's form, as each beast keeps living no matter the strangeness of the transformations. The Ichibi is from my world. It was the first of many to come. I thought this out, increasing my powers until i became all powerful, even traveled the world a thousand times, to no luck as it seemed, i am still alone and this is the only thing i can do. Save the world she loved so much..."

Nakoyan sighed. "Love does crazy things to people. The Avatar wanted his wife, the Twins wanted their father, Aizen wanted power, and Souma wanted his Nephew happy. All i want is to protect the dream my friend had, protect the freedoms of everyone, and to follow my heart to save the innocent. So we understand each other on this but find ourselves fighting. So be it. Let's rumble."

Nakoyan vanished suddenly, appearing in front of Leader and stabbing, only to have Leader block it and deflect to the side before punching, Nakoyan disappearing before he got hit and getting behind, slashing down hard and Leader having to block and deflect again and then swing, his hand becoming a spike and stabbing at Nakoyan who vanished and came from above, just to have said spike deflect him then stab.

Nakoyan blocked with his other sword and stabbed with his attacking one, cutting into the chest but nothing coming out. Leader's chest puffed and spikes suddenly grew from his body and Nakoyan backed off, getting cut in multiple places. Nakoyan smiled. "Nicely played. I think now would be a good time to use my Bankai before you get used to my Shikai."

Nakoyan wiped the blood from his body and turned his Shikai off, but keeping the double blade from the handles connected. He smiled, pulling them apart but a chain keeping them together and he there one sword into the air, the chain lengthening. He spun the chain over and over again until the sword came back down and he let it smash against his arm, and it suddenly turned into a shield again, but his entire arm did as well and the other sword did the same.

The chains that came down upon him suddenly turned into black armor, covering his entire body, from head to toe, a black armor with chains floating around him and the two shields glowing with blue lined showing. His armor started to glow with blue lines as well.

As he stretched the armor he chuckled. "Tensa Muteki Toku Yaroi. (Heavenly Chain; invincible shield armor) Your done for now." Nakoyan vanished, reappearing a few feet closer, then again and again and again till he was face to face. He cut forward so fast it took Naruto's eyes to see it completely.

Nakoyan smiled. "Your not so bad yourself." Nakoyan's blade was stopped by Leader's hands, clapped together as the tip was slowly sliding more and more into the robes. Nakoyan vanished and the Leader turned, blocking under from the uppercut, his hand getting sliced a bit.

Nakoyan cut again and again, robe ripping and deeper then normal but no effect happening to the Leader that anyone could see. Though this was not true. That first attack really did something to the Leader, but he would not allow it to show until Nakoyan was dead.

Leader spun hard and turned his back to Nakoyan, who thought that was a big mistake, but when he got close Leaders back turned into billions of spikes going outward like a porcupine. Nakoyan got caught in that, but most of the spikes never even pierced his armor, though some of them did and cut into his skin really deep.

He got away and heaved, covering his shoulder that was spiked, specially since part of the lung got scrapped in the process. Nakoyan smiled more. "Alright then, i guess i have no choice. Lets go one step further then that." Leader turned to see him and was quite perplexed by that statement.

Naruto watched carefully, trying to understand Nakoyan as well as the Leader's abilities. "_So far i know this... His abilities seem to be somewhat like fusion. whatever it is covering him or fused with his body he seems to be able to control it perfectly like my miton. Not only that but he's used it from the earth, but it's not earth it's something else, something cuttable when soft. it's a material that can be as hard to cut into like steel, but when not focused on or outpowered can be cut through like paper._"

Nakoyan took a deep calming breath then raised his hand, a single finger pressed into his forehead. "This is my most powerful ability so far. It amplifies my power... Aizen didn't know about this, but i have to thank Ichigo for teaching me how to make this happen." His face suddenly went covered in bright ocean blue lines and his face popped out like a mask, and it was pitch black like his armor.

The blue lines on his armor glowed brighter darker blue and he was covered in the light. "Babylon provides!!!!!!!! TENSA BABYLON YAROI!!!" He vanished and Leader was suddenly cut, his robes split in the middle of his chest but he still retained his form. He grunted and tried to recover but got hit in the back and the same happening. He focused hard and healed quickly, but got hit and cut each time, nothing stopping this invisible onslaught of shredding and cutting.

Leader suddenly felt it all stop and looked around. He decided now would be a good time to pull it all out, very trick in the book to stop this so he didn't get found out. "It's time. Try THIS!" He lifted his arms and suddenly pillars of white inclosed around him and became a wall. Nakoyan stabbed hard into one and only the tip got in. Nakoyan grinned, going harder and harder each pillar until he found it was useless. These pillars were stronger then anything he's cut into, if he tried any harder the bladed shields would eventually break.

Nakoyan grinned, and in his mask garbled echoing words screamed out. "**I thought i smelled a coward in you, you wanted to hide? knowing i am better? well tough luck for you this will NOT stop me. You see, each Shinigami has two releases, Shikai and Bankai. in Shikai he can do anything that his weapon and reitsu can combine into an attack. Ichigo's Shikai used energy attacks, Soi Fong, my former Taicho, used poison, and Ukitake's used something special, it could absorb attacks and then shoot them back three times as powerful and fast too.**"

Nakoyan Continued, making an X form with his arms and the shield blades, in a strong horse stance. "**Bankai has other things too. It's normal look and abilities, like Byakuya, his sword could create millions and billions of smaller blades that could fly and cut you so fast you only see pink petals like Sakura blossoms. Or Ichigo's who could speed him up, using his energy to make him so fast he could move around you and seem like he made copies of himself. Byakya could also do a second ability... He could combine the small blades into energy around him and make a spear like an eagles beak to attack you with every ounce of strength he has. I also have a second ability. It's not named yet but it's here to use.**"

Nakoyan's armor suddenly disappears and in his hands two small black katana's are held, but at each hilt a chain starts to form and goes outward until it suddenly makes a net. Around Nakoyan, suddenly appearing from thin air, chains swirled around him in a dome all connected in chains that connected to the swords.

He still had his mask on, and he talked to the Leader. "**This is the last of my power, i can't get any stronger. I hope those pillars could stand up to this, because if not, your dead. See you in the next life LEADER!**" He launched now, the dome moving with him and it suddenly hit the pillars, making him stop and he thrust his sword forward, the chain net moving and then grinding into the pillars like a saw blade, grinding and ripping it to shreds until it broke through, the pillar collapsing.

Leader started to laugh. "Good, means i don't have to hold back anymore. I am still stronger., but you are one opponent i thought never existed. This is my best attack so far.. i am better then this but i never had to use this before. Goodbye Nakoyan, and i hope you and Ichigo meet again. See you in the next life."

Leader's pillars, and the broken parts of the one suddenly formed in a dome itself and then, like nothing before, came rushing in a big blast of white earth and hit hard against Nakoyan's dome, which started to dent inwards. Nakoyan grunted, putting his katana's up and the net came from behind him and slammed against the blast, blocking and forcing the blast back, only to make Nakoyan and his net shield back up against their will and even skidding across the ground.

Nakoyan smiled, turning back to Naruto. "**The rest is up to you Naruto**...**Save this world, and everyone in it. I will do everything i can to harm the Leader, i will look forward to seeing you again maybe, if you really are immortal. Goodbye. and good luck my friend.**"

Nakoyan turned back and yelled, his power rising and a bright dark blue light covered him and shot from the net shield, coming against the white blast of earth and the two fought like nuts, going back and forth, back and forth. It was a lot of power and even Naruto was forced to jump back a mile until it was over with.

When it finally died down, the blue vanished and Naruto waited. When no one came he went back and ran to the area the fight took place. What he saw was devastating. Nakoyan lay on the ground, in bits and pieces but his mask stayed there, intact out of it all.

Naruto gone down and picked it up, looking at it more closely. It was a square mask with dark blue lines covering in a strange pattern, right left down left right down... and it was symmetrical, perfectly designed. It had a power in it, a good power, a god-like power. He felt it within him start to grow too, and knew it was babylon, the Ancient city. He put the Mask in his pouch and smiled, looking in the sky. "I will treasure our friendship Nakoyan. I'll tell Ichigo when i meet him, about your heroism."

He looked forward now and saw the Leader, still standing but in crumbles. The robe had chunks missing, and was cracking like rock all around. The Leader huffed in and out until the entire thing started to collapse and turn to dust, the Leader turning to dust until only a small figure was able to be seen in the shadows of the smoke.

When everything was gone Naruto could see the figure clearly and gasped, taken back alot. The figure was a small but very gifted looking woman. She has very long, sort of messy but silky smooth hair, glasses, and a full beautiful face, covered in sweat. Her clothes were not robes but close to it as they were consisted of a coat and a long dress shirt and an ankle long dress skirt. She calmed down and looked sternly. "I didn't think he'd be so strong at the end..."

Naruto smiled. "Tough apples, but i am stronger then Nakoyan was. I cannot believe though that you hid your body for thousands of years in my world and no one noticed. What type of disguise was that thing you had on? it still perplexes me."

The woman huffed. "A woman never tells a man that kind of secret. She needs to keep her wits about her and keep her special abilities secret until the end. This is the end, but i will SHOW you. By the way... I am Yomiko Readman of the British Empires Library division. and as it turns out, the last of the great power keepers of the twentieth century, the last of the Paper Masters."

Naruto was confused. "Paper Master?" Yomiko smiled sweetly. "Let me show you." She took a piece of paper from her pocket and showed it to Naruto. "This is normal paper. here is what i can do with it." The paper suddenly twisted around quickly and into a spike in her hand before she threw it and it shot past Naruto's head, he moved it sideways just in time to not get hit.

Though he was surprised at it so suddenly happening. He was shocked. Yomiko smiled still. "I can turn paper into anything. i can make it soft, or i can make it hard, either way it is deadly in my hands. Everyone besides us and your friends are dead. Hinata and Beikiju are alive and well, but Larxene is almost dying. She got stabbed in the heart by one of the twins."

Naruto growled. "Your lying." Yomiko smiled sadly. "I do not wish to kill anyone... just save everyone. Please just give me the power, and it can all end. I am sorry to say it is true though, she is dying, but Beikiju seems to be really bent on saving her, giving her every first aid she knows, and it seems to be working for now... But it's not enough. She will die soon if she doesn't have the will to live."

Naruto sighed. "I will fight you, if you win you get my power. but first you should put my girls back to the surface and let them get help. Now let's go you witch." Yomiko nodded, bringing her hands up then back down. "it's done, they are back to the surface."

Naruto nodded and got into fighting stance. "Let's fight...." Yomiko nodded and smiled. "Lets finish things...."

* * *

to all of you ROD fans.. HAH I FOOLED YOU ALL TILL NOW!! no one knew she would be the Leader :D HAHAHAHAHA. well anyway it's done, i hope you enjoy....oh and by the way, the next fight will be so long it might take me a month to actually do....so wait for it ok? this will be a doozy of a fight, and i will make sure you get satisfied.

To the ends of the earth and heaven and hell combined, i leave you all with this great chapter. READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!

JA NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!


	32. NaruVsYomi, Understanding Final Bout 1

I am not feeling up to speed right now, things going wrong in my life but i am here for the people! if your ready i would like to start on my story now, so please enjoy and please review, because what you say has the effect of making this story better or worse.

Story.....STARTO!!!!!!!!

* * *

Naruto stood still, waiting in his stance as Yomiko studied him. She smiled. "Your using Hyuuga style are you not? It's a very interesting style, i must say, and i am definitely wondering about why your using it on someone like me. It's practically useless in attack."

Naruto took a careful step forward, then swung his footing to the right and shifted in a circle. He wanted to get a feel for his legs. In truth his training was mostly to increase the powers within him given from the ancient Dragon Kage had summoned, but he learned more about his other techniques that he was unable to fully master his body movements.

He shifted a leg in and then struck it to the ground opposite his other leg and felt a quake beneath him. He grunted, shifting his leg back in order to save his foot as a wall of sickle papers skewered from the ground where he stomped. He smiled. "I knew i sensed something about this forest. It's almost completely made out of paper."

Yomiko smiled more. "Your correct, it's not totally made from paper, but enough of it is there to cover us in a dome without moving in on us. You'd be surprised what i can do." Naruto breathed in, holding his breath before letting it out and running with a start. He used his Hirashin to close in quickly, but Yomiko was ready.

She rose a pillar to stop Naruto, but he side-stepped it and came around quickly. he tried again to run straight to Yomiko but the Pillar made before came apart and moved like a snake right for him. He ducked and rolled out from under it then fused his metal arms into a big piece of metal, which stopped the paper from slicing him for the instant.

Naruto used his Hirashin and flashed again, getting a little closer to Yomiko and then rose with a pillar of Paper. He knew from what he seen earlier, she knew his strikes would potentially kill her, so he had to think of a way in fast before she finds a weakness.

In slow motion he stepped to the side of the pillar, his foot just inches away from being at the corner of the thing, and his body followed where his other foot came through the small gap between. his foot stepped forward all the way and his back grazed the pillar just slightly, but he didn't stop and twisted the other direction, his feet stepping in a pattern as he reached the other side of the pillar and close to Yomiko.

He spun fast, changing his arm to metal again and stabbing with god-like speed. Yomiko stepped to the side, as if turning at her walk before jumping forward and trying to get away quick. Naruto followed suit on the ground, running under her as he watched the ground intensely.

As soon as Yomiko set foot on a branch time resumed as normal and everything happened in a flash. Naruto suddenly appeared from nowhere in front of Yomiko who bent backwards to dodge the strike and fliped, grabbing the branch and hanging on as Naruto climbed onto the branch.

Yomiko swung her body, coming back behind Naruto who twisted like she did and elbowed her legs to where they hit the branch at her foot and she was forced to let go of the branch. Naruto was just about to make the finishing blow when suddenly Paper flew from her arms stretched at him and he was forced to bend back himself and fall to the ground.

Naruto and Yomiko landed and both suddenly ran again. Yomiko back and Naruto in a circular angle, running to the side and at her at the same time. Yomiko stopped and rose another pillar before her, thats when Naruto flashed suddenly, no lights again, right at the pillar and stabbed into it, slicing it freshly before it imploded on her and the paper flutter made her fly back a few feet.

Naruto jumped the broken pillar and Hirashin above her and let gravity carry him and his blade downwards where he stabbed where her head was. And it was gone. Naruto turned to the side and blocked the sudden blade of paper, the spike of twisted parchment trying to peirce his arm.

He smiled and looked at her as the attack stopped it's progress. "Your too skilled to be a normal human, thats for sure. But the strongest of the worlds? i have my doubts." The spike retracted and Naruto stood, looking carefully at the smiling girl.

He scoffed. "Hyuuga style is famed for its quick defense and firm shielding attacks, as well as circular movements. The one i am using is the first style they ever used, and it's even better then what they have now. But your wrong, it's not useless against you, because if it was i wouldn't have been able to make that pillar suddenly go boom in your face."

Yomiko had to admit, he had a point, and all her years there she knew the Hyuuga had their first style taken by arrogance, and so they changed, but they are still very powerful for their traditional stepping styles. She had to be more careful because she didn't know Naruto too well. Their spy reports only told them the basics before they suddenly stopped coming in, and he got really strong in that time, which concerned her to no end.

She would have to put up with a different tactic to gather her information, seeing as pillar shields were starting to backfire, and if she wasn't careful, he would find a way around it or through it and get her if she didn't see him clearly enough. She knew it was time to change her tactics.

Naruto stepped to the side, being careful not to make any sudden moves. Any move he made would be costly if he tensed any, if any muscle, even his finger twitch, she would see it and attack, and knowing from how badly he was trained, he knew thats how the Samurai did their show-downs. when one got too impatient the other struck, and he was most likely the victor.

Naruto moved to the side again and viewed the situation carefully. His body was ready, calm but energized for anything, and he was surrounded by the enemy home stage. True he could easily just run for it and get to a neutral field, but he was sure even if he had she would not leave her home field advantage unless it meant the killing blow was flawless, and unable to be resisted any even by fate.

Naruto turned his arm blade into a stronger density, something that would be harder to cut through, and something that would protect him as he figured out her powers before she got too curious. He was going to have to keep his strength down, make her think he was weaker then her, but not too weak so he doesn't make her suspicious.

Naruto sighed a breath and then inhaled deeply, and right as his lungs reached their peak of air, he huffed and ran hard, using Senkou Yoyo along with his speed to flash right in front of her and stab quickly, his body moving faster then the speed of light.

She couldn't see it, she couldn't move quick enough even if she tried, she got stabbed with his weapon and looked stunned. Naruto stood on ground and looked at her empty eyes. He exhaled before retracting his blade. "I know this isn't all you have to offer."

The body suddenly fluttered away in a swirl of papers, but suddenly they became spiked, spears above him and he flashed back again, dodging the paper weapons and then flashing to the side to escape the huge pillar rising from below him.

Yomiko was behind herself, a shadow to the statue she created and had her hands up as the papers started to flutter around her. She wasn't going to stop, she wasn't going to allow him to come near her anymore, and she would use all of her skills to make sure it never happened.

Naruto jumped into the air, flashing to the tree nearby then to the ground before rolling and stopping, slashing at the spikes coming from behind him but he was being enclosed, he didn't have an escape, so he ducked then jumped through the spikes into the air again as he fought shield against a blast of paper.

Yomiko grunted as her papers flew in front of her, her powers at 50% so far. she was sure he would be destroyed by this. She made a huge dome around him and then crushed it around, but to no avail and he made his Zanpaktou become a shielded dome himself. She stopped and threw the dome to the ground, making the ball rattle Naruto a little to make the Shield disappear. as soon as some was gone she spiked the dome on the inside and the spike cut into something.

She felt it, it was not a scratch or a nick, not even a slash she heard and felt her paper make a gash and stopped her technique. Naruto did as well and grinned, holding his bleeding stomach. "You did good. If it wasn't for being rattled, i might have been able to dodge that. But you mistake something. I am a Hanyou, of the most powerful demon in the world."

He let go of his stomach and she looked shocked. He was completely healed, and he didn't even lose that much blood. He smiled more. "I understand you want o save your loved ones, but try to understand. If and just if, Nakoyan was right, and using the power destroys another world and fixes nothing. Why did you kill us?"

Yomiko looked down sadly. "Because it was worth the risk. You don't understand my love at all. It is forbidden in some circles, it's just not right. I loved my best friend, and my newest friend. My best friend was an Author, she wrote books, so wonderful that i would read them more then any other. i would read at least one of her books a day, and trust me when i say to have so much paper at my disposal i used a lot of books that i once read."

Naruto smiled. Yomiko started to tear up. "It wasn't just she was a woman, sure it wasn't right in some cultures, but it was acceptable. My newest friend, she had powers just like i did. My power is control of paper, complete control of parchment. Hers was ghost-like abilities. She could become completely fazed, her body could move through solid objects, she could even climb up a ceiling by making only part of her body faze through. She could also use that ability to stop attacks as well as attack inside you."

Yomiko lifted paper on her hands, both arms getting a fair amount of paper on them. "The love was between the three of us. a book lover, an author, and a woman who could go through anything. You wouldn't believe the wild nights sometimes. But thats not important. What is important is that i kill you."

Naruto took no move, not moving a muscle. Yomiko looked at him and then clenched her fists. "When you control something, you have to think about this. Did it come from something else? and did that something else come from something? until you hit the root of it all. So far i have only one thing. Paper came from trees." Naruto looked at the trees, only for a second because the trees started to shake heavily. He gasped in surprise.

The Tree's were shaking wildly, but every now and then pieces would break from it's trunk and leaved branched, these chunks would turn into paper. Naruto growled and his seven tails turns into nine flowing tails. As soon as one tree suddenly became all paper, nothing tree about it anymore, the rest, the entire forest that was made from paper fused into it, was all paper flowing around them.

Naruto growled, staying still until he figured out why all the papers didn't just stab into him. Surly she knew how to kill an immortal, there have been more then enough clues since she came here to see that much into the weaknesses of a demon.

He sighed, calming down since he knew if he got too anxious he'd have to fight blindly, and he needed to be calm, to think while fighting rather then bulldoze himself in and smash into her head first without a single thought of strategy. He bent down and got on his hands, standing on them as his legs stood straight in the air. His nine tails coming complete circle in front of his back not moving an inch.

Yomiko was cautious of this. She knew if she just tried to cut him to pieces he'd probably either heal too fast and get her, or he would die, and neither was an option she would go with. She just made the paper so she was ready, and nothing else made a difference anymore, so much paper was around them the only thing Naruto could use was the wind and anything that didn't portray into earthly or natural skills.

Naruto looked up at her and his eyes suddenly appeared different. She was shocked, his eyes were orange around with black outline, and his eyes were a plus sign, A slit across like a frog but a slit up and down just like a fox or snake. He was using everything now, everything but his skills of combat, and this pissed her off to no end now.

Naruto walked on his hands slowly and Yomiko took a step to the side every step he took. She knew if she just attacked he would do something, and get used to her abilities, even if it meant he would show this one. But Naruto was in the same boat as her, he could not see hers unless he made her by using his.

They were at a stand down, a one way ticket to victory or defeat. Both didn't understand what was going on though, and both decided nothing as of yet. to attack or defend? to calm down more or get hyperactive? what to do what to do...only thing they could do...

Naruto rolled on his back from his hands and then back on his feet, squatting and not moving a muscle. Yomiko saw this as a challenge and raised a spiked pillar this time, aimed right up his ass. He rolled back on his hands as if reversing his moves, like it never happened.

Yomiko was about to calm back down when she saw Naruto's smirk. She growled at that. Naruto's thoughts were simple to his advantage. Yomiko didn't realize yet that she made the pillar rise up at it's normal speed...which in her current state and how much power she was using, was about three times faster then normal.

Naruto himself was using only his tails and chakra enhancements, as high as he could, nothing more. Yomiko rose another pillar at Naruto, who side handed his step to the side quickly, making the spike miss him and then Yomiko saw it.

The pillar she made before right near him suddenly was destroyed, it was blasted apart like it had no hold anymore, and the one beside him was gone too. She decided to do things different now, to make things more interesting. She pounded her hand to the ground and a huge spiked pillar with spikes branches of spiked branched shot out from below Naruto.

He jumped into the air and spun, the pillar coming apart around him as it rose, and just as quick as it had come, so did it leave, and he was un-fazed. Yomiko looked at him as he landed on the broken part of the pillar that she managed to maintain through sheer will and power of mind.

Yomiko stood again, grabbing the paper around her as it fused with her clothes. Naruto jumped from the broken pillar and landed on his hands again, looking at Yomiko as she stayed still. She smiled, the paper stopping it's fusion. "You figured out how i do things with paper and willed it against me. You have no control, but you can will the power to stop flowing at you."

Naruto chuckled. "You would be wrong. All i know is you use some kind of power within, as if it were a bloodline, and use it in such a fashion it's as if you are made of paper itself." Yoiko giggled at that. "Well i was known as Agent Paper for a reason when i was in my dimension." She fixed her glasses on her nose before raising her hands and flexing them at her side, large pieces of paper coming from her hands. "Now let me show you the true power of Paper."

She slapped the big papers to the earth, and suddenly, as she pulled up, the paper within the earth itself flew up and like a tsunami hit hard, flowing outward with force speed and flexibility of water. Naruto jumped with her hands, flying in the air as the tsunami below did it's work. He turned his swords into a large fan, fusing the handle into his back and the fanned metal spread, fluttering like wings as he stayed in the air.

He growled, looking around for Yomiko. She was nowhere, and he thought she got swallowed in as she used her last resort to finish him, killing them both to show her power. Thats what he thought anyway, by no means was he right, especially since a large ball of paper shot from the tsunami below like a cannonball and as soon as it came to his height, it spread on it's own and turned into a wide sheet of paper to his eyes and Yomiko was on it.

She flew right at him and he dropped to dodge the spear-like ramming of the paper, which when it flew over him and tried to maneuver, he realized, and saw that the paper was turned into a paper air plane. He didn't know what it was but it was paper and able to fly like a frigid bird.

Yomiko flew above him in circles, looking down at him. Naruto floated in mid-air, flapping his wings to keep above the raging tsunami. Yomiko's plane spun suddenly, and turned, flying straight at Naruto once more, and he flew up this time to dodge the attack, only to have his chest cut by her paper, she shot a thin piece at him and it gashed his chest open, which healed almost instantly but she fell into the tsunami once more.

Naruto hoped to Kami herself that was the end of it, but again instantly she shot from the tsunami and stood on a glider, gathering paper around her and shot them like spears, her javelin's piercing into his stomach and shoulder, and she flew right by him again, using her paper to jam into his wings and hoped to disable his flight, only for him to be un-fazed and grabbing her arm, throwing her off her paper, but she made a pillar grow and catch her before it flew into another glider.

This one flew past him and dodged his second strike. He smiled, seeing her plan in action. In truth, he didn't even touch her, his shadow did, his second self did out of reflex, and his body just took it's punishment. She was using everything, and he had to admit, paper had it's many advantages.

He saw her plan. She would attack from above and from the sides, cutting off any air escapes as he knew his wings were metal, and weighed him down but hers were paper, and could fly with ease. Then the tsunami of papers below stopped him from landing on his feet to stall her with his new moves. She truly was strong.

He summoned his chakras, and made his wings grow ten times larger before suddenly rising high, he was above Yomiko in a flash and he grinned. "Sorry Yomiko, but if i'm ontop of you, your plan FALLS!" He slammed his foot into he gut, the same place she was cut by Nakoyan, and it reopened. She fell into the Tsunami and Naruto stayed in the air.

Naruto thought he'd stay in the air, but when no sign of Yomiko arose, he decided to do one thing more to assure his victory. He recreated his Gouka Rasengan, the fireball of death and flashed to the Tsunami, slamming the fire ball into the waves and the paper turned to ash, where he came into the big wave and hit the ground, suddenly stopping and not moving an inch furthur.

Yomiko smiled. "I gotcha." The Tsunami turned evil then. It rose up and then slammed hard down ontop of Naruto's prone body, hitting full on. Yomiko stopped as the paper flowed to the ground peacefully. She was about to walk to where Naruto's body lay but thats when suddenly the papers fell from him, flying off as if nothing was there.

The paper flew off and in front of her, she gasped, as Naruto stood unscratched from anything and smiling. "I bet you didn't know this trick. It's something i came up with during the exams. It's called Mahou Goei, or Magic Guard. Figure this one out yourself."

Yomiko made pillars under Naruto, which didn't even rise, they just didn't seem to go. She slammed walls against him, only for them to vanish into ash. She got the paper into the air and slammed it down ontop of him, and it just flowed around him in it's large amounts but some turned to ash. She thought this was the greatest technique he used so far.

As he came from the paper once more he got on his hands again, staying still. "Your move Yomiko. Try not to bore me this time." Yomiko stood straight, thinking her old moves will not work with him. She would have to digress to her original moves to see if she can get a handle on things.

She took some paper around her and grabbed them by the handful, throwing them at Naruto over and over again, the sharp points not even piercing this shield of his as they just turned to ash, but she did figure out, it was electricity, so no wonder the paper became ash.

She smiled, making a glider and followed it right at him, the glider almost her entire arm at the moment when she struck, the tip turning to ash, and the entire plane coming into the shield to become nothing once more. She smiled though, and as her fist came where the shield turned paper to ash, she went right through, the paper coming off her arm but she got through, and punched for Naruto, who moved to the side, grabbing her naked arm and throwing her to the ground before throwing her a few feet away.

She got back up, making her paper come to her again, recreating her coat. She smiled. "Your full of Surprises alright. Lightning shields are something i got used to thousands of years ago, as well as other powers. I can not be hurt by you. I will use my sacred move, the one move i hold proud to myself more then any other."

She sighed, nothing happening for a few minutes. Naruto just waited as she stood still, calm, a statue not in motion as she prepared herself. Suddenly her arms rose, and paper attached to her again, making an armor, something so huge it wasn't an armor, but a living thing of paper, a creature with huge arms and hands shaped like beach balls.

She and the creature moved to Naruto and the arm started to make itself a drill before ramming the point into Naruto's shield, but the paper didn't even vanish this time, not anything like that as the power of the creature seemed unreal, Naruto's shield having a hard time holding it back.

Naruto flashed away, behind the creature as it drilled into the ground. He had his wings form into a scythe and he slashed, cutting into the side, but only by so much. He took the scythe out and flashed a few feet back so he didn't get hit by the swinging drill arm.

The creature moved again and tried to body-slam him, only to find he made the scythe a spear and stopped him from coming any further. Naruto needed to learn a lesson about paper masters... The creature fell apart and the paper enclosed around him. Naruto used every jolt of Raiton saved in his body, every single ounce of it, not one shock left as he shot it above his head, and the paper all around him, 20 feet away and in, all turned to ash. Yomiko rose from the ground and looked at Naruto, who fell to one knee.

She smiled. "Your finally on a knee...Now i can show it." She held her bleeding stomach and fell to her own, panting. Naruto and Yomiko locked eyes. Naruto chuckled. "I am far from done. But you really are strong Yomiko. I can't beat you if i don't use my new style."

Yomiko rose again, attaching Paper to her wound and made sure she was able to keep it in place before walking a little forward. She had to force the paper from far away to her, using more trees to make her paper and scattered it around them. It was about to be decided.

Naruto took his scythe in his hands and spun it around, the blade making beautiful circles as he spun it around in the air and even around him, making assure the blade didn't connect to his body. Yomiko smiled, giggling almost. "It's almost nostalgic, fighting a stick fighter as my final fight. I gone against someone with a spear once. Now your using a scythe."

Naruto smiled back. "Thank my lover Beikiju. She taught me alot about them, and i seen her use hers so many times i caught on to the moves pretty easy. Be careful though, this may be my first time using a Scythe, but it's not my first time battling with a blade."

Naruto ran forward and Yomiko created a wall of paper in front of her, and she thought it would do nicely to draw him to the sides. Wrong! Naruto busted through, his scythe making a cut into it and his chakra blasted from the tip to shock wave the insides till there was a hole, in which he flashed instantly in front of her and slashed downwards, trying to cut Yomiko but it didn't work.

She side-stepped it and created a sword of paper in her hands and stabbed forward, Naruto though didn't move and let the blade enter his lung. He smiled. "Thanks for getting me close. I thought you were smarter then that though." She saw the Scythe blade right behind her neck and then saw him make his move.

He didn't get to cut her head off, she vanished into paper at that point. He took the sword from his body and smiled again. "Thats a nice trick. Like a substitution really. Maybe your never really here, just controlling the paper. Your a coward, and won't fight me for real."

Yomiko rose from the papers again and smiled. "Really? and do i make up the blood by making the color of the paper red? really now, you should know better. You have been fighting the real me, i am just too fast to be hit." Naruto chuckled at that, raising the scythe to his shoulder.

He smiled looking at her wound. "But i am faster then Nakoyan, so why is it i can't but he can?" Yomiko smiled broadly. "He caught me off guard. I didn't expect him to be so strong so he actually managed to cut in. if i knew he was that strong i would have dodged it on the inside."

Naruto flashed behind Yomiko, who turned to see him standing there. he vanished again to her side, which she turned, and he flashed again, getting a little left or a lot right and vic versa, flashing multiple times to the next place in a circle around her.

She was starting to wonder what he was doing when suddenly his flashes started to turn his scythe in hand and thought the best thing to do was her greatest original move. She stood still and then in an instant put her hand down at her side and Naruto stopped, caught in a paper cuff on the ground.

Naruto grinned, slashing his scythe down and cutting Yomiko's shoulder deep, making sure she couldn't use her arm. She backed off, putting paper on the wound to heal it. She panted, looking at the trapped Naruto. "I underestimated your intelligence. Bravo Naruto."

Naruto chuckled, breaking the paper to his foot and flashing a few feet in front of her, away from the cuffs. "Well i thought the only thing i could do was let you make the first move, and prepare to counter even if you caught or missed me. I made sure i could hit you."

Yomiko brought her arm up and held the wound, wincing. "I can imagine why you have such intellect and strength. You must protect your loved ones after all." Naruto smiled, nodding. "Of course. As you got so strong in order to protect your loved ones and their ideal world. I do know one thing though. I have yet to use my full power."

Yomiko smiled, not faltering. "Your bluffing. There's no way you can get any stronger." Naruto smiled more, not giving in. "Trust me, we're the same. We hold back, testing the other. as soon as the other becomes more powerful we grow in power to match, testing even higher. thats all we've done till now. In truth, i need a rest in order to keep myself at full power, a quick recharge to fix my body. Other then that, i can still beat you."

Yomiko giggled. "Your right, we are alike. I've held back too. I'll tell you what, i will make you a deal. I will allow you a quick rest, recharge all you need, but after you are done, i want us to fight full power, no holding back ever again."

Naruto nodded. But as soon as he did, a flash of green sped by him and stopped between. It was Lee, and on his back was Gaara, riding piggyback. She got down and kissed Lee, who kissed her back before they noticed anything. Lee looked around. "Why is there no forest?"

Naruto chuckled. "Because, all the trees turned into paper, the same stuff that we are standing on." Gaara was confused. "Why is it paper?" Naruto sighed, smiling as he knew this meant more time to rest. "She controls paper like you control sand Gaara."

Lee paled, Gaara was already pale though. Lee chuckled nervously. "She has home field advantage. She could kill us right now if she wanted to." Naruto sat down. "True, true, but don't worry, i survived thi9s long so far against her, and trust me, there used to be alot more paper."

Lee nodded to Gaara, who let her Sand start to circle them. "Well, how about you take a rest Naruto, we will take your place until she's weakened." Gaara tossed Naruto a scroll, and he seen it was from Kage. He chuckled. "Damn, he's always got something for me."

Lee and Gaara took stance, and Yomiko smiled. "I would love to see how you two fight. Maybe i can see something new to figure Naruto out more." Gaara's Sand suddenly struck forward, Yomiko's paper blocking the sand and then shooting a spear of paper through it to Gaara, who's special sand blocked it fully, stopping it and making it break on impact.

Naruto watched as he held his letter. He could hardly believe how these two have grown. Gaara has his skills back, and able to really do something with it now, and Lee stood there as if it was all in slow motion. He could hardly wait to see this fight unfold.

* * *

End Chapter. Phew that was some work. I've been busy with my new job, hundred of problems in my life, and so many things to attend to it's almost scary i had TIME to finish this within this month.

Greatfully, you will see some good moves play out here, so keep viewing. As said before, thanks to things going on in my life i am stuck...so my next chapter will take a month at most to complete, but not a week at least....so keep it up, and i hope you enjoy my chapter...

READ AND REVIEW!!!!! YOUR OPINION MATTERS!!!!!!

JA NEEEE!!!!!!!!!!


	33. LeeGaara appear, the fight continues!

In the long wait you guys seen while not receiving my story's next chapter, i have been touched by Angelic Layers last 2 episodes, and overcome by my hearts desire. Thankfully i am better, but for how long who knows. all i know it i am finally ready to keep this story up to par with your expectations, and i thank you all for reading this till it's end.

Snipa, after so long you finally realized Angelic layers presence in my story. And i have to thank you for this one, your story, who features a character you know who i am talking about, Naruto's techniques will seem to be overpowering Yomiko's defense but look a little closer. To thank you for everything you have done, especially being a great fan of this story, i will make the Last fight between Yomiko and Naruto the greatest you will ever see.

Solo, i thank you for your great reviews, and for following my story for this long while, the last chapter will include a prize for you. You know what i am talking about, i just hope you pray for your life, or else it'll be ripped from your body while you get into your groove for the 100th time.

Tiger, you may not be around anymore but i thank you for being part of this story, and i will make this a great ending for you to see if you ever come back.

I thank you all. even the ones who do not review. So without furthur ado...

Angelic Fight/Starto/Begin/Have at it, and GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Yomiko looked at the two closely and smiled. "This will be interesting. Sand and Paper. who's is stronger though? i will bet on my paper but my spear didn't fair so well against your sand shield, so i have to watch out." They ignored her, and Lee whispered into Gaara's ear, and she nodded as he got ready.

Gaara smiled as Lee got himself ready to go. "My sand is something special, it's not just sand, it's enhanced grains of salt sand, the strongest in our world. It's going to stop you in your tracks." Naruto took that hint, and smiled wide. Gaara would be the defense, and Lee the attacker, and with how well he can fight, Naruto prayed to Kami that Yomiko didn't die.

Lee Got into his stance and observed the paper around them. Gladly, Gaara had a bad feeling about it and had her sand fall like a platform to enhance their bottom defense, as well as give them a clever attack if needed. Lee got ready, and with a subtle move of the foot, Gaara smiled and Sand rolled towards them, but out at Yomiko.

As the Sand Ball rolled its way towards Yomiko she moved her hand up, a spike of Paper cutting the ball in half, and as the Sand rebuilt to enclose and go around the spike as if it was transparent the spike exploded into it's own ball and Gaara's Sand blew away, but that wasn't the end.

Lee had flew under all the madness of sand and paper and in the end got in a few steps in front of Yomiko who put her hand in front and a Paper shield covered her front, and he had to kick with all his might, and when he did the Paper didn't even dent.

Yomiko made the Paper shield fly out and make Lee push off to save himself but he landed on a small platform of Sand and it got him to jump over the shield and then he kicked again, Yomiko forced to make another shield, this time stronger then the last as his kick had too much power in it to be normal.

Lee pushed off and down, landing on the sandy ground then having Gaara slide him back and then curved up, his body even in the air and he kicked off again, like a cannon this time and flew at Yomiko, and she once again made her Shield, making it thicker and stronger to keep it from breaking.

He flew over her not through the Shield, and then stepped on another platform of Sand and kicked off, spinning and kicking with a helicopter kick, spinning like a top as his feet tore through a thin sheet of paper and yomiko forced to move back a few steps and then rise some more pillars, spiking around her.

Lee grunted, taking a few spikes in his body but kicked off a few and Gaara drew him back in. He sighed as Yomiko got ready for their next attack. Lee smiled, slipping off his leg warmers and then snapping his weights from his legs. He laid them down and put his warmers back on and Gaara grinned. "Go get her tiger."

Lee nodded, spinning some of his wrappings off his arms. Gaara made a solid earth from her sand, making sure to surround Yomiko fully for boyfriend to speed around like he did to her. No one would ever know, that she had run out of chakra, if she hadn't run out of chakra that maintained enough for her gourd to keep solid, then Lee would have beat her that day at the Chuunin exams, the same day she broke his legs.

It was a fluke she beat him, she was too low on chakra but she wouldn't allow her hubby to lose, even by a mistake on Yomiko's part. Lee nodded to Gaara, and she crushed the sand together more solid, keeping it still as he suddenly sped off, and circled Yomiko.

He ran around and around and around, searching for a weak point. and found the spikes covered a fair amount of ground, too large for a forceful attack, but he could still speed in like with Gaara's Sand. He smiled as he found a Direction to go. "GAARA-CHAN NOW!" She used her heart, the feelings in her heart to judge where he was in the vortex he created with his speedful run, and created an upturning rank around, just enough behind Yomiko that she didn't notice but lee could easily climb up and then jump, and he did.

Gaara then, in a fit of thought, created a bowl around Yomiko inside the spikes, and it helped as Lee stepped, and was sliding from the corner on the outside and down, then up the other side, and that spin and momentum created a way for him to go into the air without stop or jumping, and he kicked up, slamming a foot into Yomiko's stomach, forcing her into the air and she grunted, the force of the kick sending her into slight shock.

Yomiko was then surrounded by wrappings, and spun upside down. It took a moment for her to regain herself, and when she did she smiled, the Wrappings bending and then breaking from Lee, turning into wings of paper that made her float in the air, Lee forced to land on the ground where she once stood. She flew in the air, smiling. "Your doing well, better then i thought, that was a harsh blow but if you can't reach me, then you can't beat me."

Naruto opened the letter to read and read it as he knew Gaara and Lee were in trouble. Gaara's sand, which he knew from Lee and Gaara proved in the Chuunin exams that one time, it is slow when higher in the air, and can't reach, while Lee, who had the real advantage with super speed and great leg power to reach high and even with his chakra steps he could walk on air, but Yomiko had wings, that made her unpredictable and Lee would be hard pressed to even get close, let alone hit her.

He read the letter sent to him from Kage, and it had a stamp that he hadn't seen ever before. "Naruto, if your reading this, then Gaara was able to get this letter to you, and i am glad she did, because it wasn't easy getting this letter in her hands all the way up here in the heavens. Kami made a special permission for me to do this, and i wouldn't waste it." Thats how he figured out, this symbol stamp is Kami's special one, the one granting permission to be sent to the plain of the living.

He continued to read. "Alright, now listen, thankfully Kami gave me my eyes back, meaning i could see the future once more, and i figured i'd help you out. By now Yomiko is flying above Gaara and Lee, and has the advantage, but not for long. She may be skilled but even she has her limits as a human being. Sadly thats where things get out of hand. for awhile as her strength grows weak you'll notice a change, she will be more speedy, as speedy as lee but her skills with paper will vanish as her energy does."

"This is a transformation, she is gathering the energy of her demon. You know who the demon of her world is don't you? Of course, she had to of told you right? Well hers is the one tail, the first of them all to come to this world. Its going to leak from the grand sealer that Akatsuki used, and to rebuild it will fuse with her. It's true powers will finally be revealed."

"Lastly, if i know Kami right, she's leading her girls, by which i mean Yomiko's lovers, to her right this minute, and i am sure by the time you get this letter she would have told you about them. Sadly i can;t give you any more info then that, but i can tell you this much, your not strong enough to beat her this way... You absorbed Tiamut, the Dragon. She held the Powers of Babylon, the ancient power handed down to her by the first universe. The very power that Nakoyan had, and you have his mask. use it, and you will be even stronger. you can win. See you later Naruto, i will meet you again one day. Goodbye."

Naruto laughed a little, smiling as he tried to hold his feelings. That was alot to take in, but he would figure it out later, he knew all key points now, so he just had to finish the battle once and for all. He sat and watched as they all fought still, and what a battle it was.

Gaara used her Sand to cover Lee as he tried to regain his strength from using the first gate. Gaara decided now would be the best time for her to get offensive. She raised a pillar of sand under her, getting herself airborn with Yomiko flying gracefully. She smiled, swooping forward to try and catch gaara off guard.

Gaara used her sand again, making a pillar rocket skyward and slam into Yomiko and force her into the sky and then slit the pillar into dust, the dust clearing as it make a spear, the spear of Shukaku and threw it at Yomiko, who was speeding too fast to dodge it in time, but managed to do so by flexing the wings and twisting, but it wasn't enough as her shoulder was hit and cut open.

She used the paper to close her wound and instantly came back on the attack, hoping to stop the next one or else she would be in trouble. Gaara smiled, and puffed her fist into an open hand and Yomiko looked shocked as her earlier wound suddenly exploded outward and hurt her badly.

She fell to the ground in shock and landed hard, unmoving. She got up slowly and smiled, covering her wound once more. "That was impressive. Using the spear as a main attack, knowing I couldn't dodge, and then when it struck, put a condensed ball into my wound and when I came back on the attack you could use it as a bomb to blast a hole in my shoulder. Not bad."

Gaara giggled. "I am not the kazekage for nothing. I can do more damage if I wanted to, but sadly because of an earlier ordeal my sand skills have gone down some, but I can still go stronger, so be weary." Yomiko got up, removing her wings and making swords into her hands before making her move count.

She used the paper around her to speed to Gaara and Gaara, who had decended to get a better look at Yomiko flushed her sand yomiko's way, trying to cover the paper with sand to trip the girl, but Yomiko didn't trip, she used a paper platform into the air as Gaara did, and stabbed, the tip of the paper sword hitting Gaara.

Yomiko thought she had done it but the paper sword broke as Gaara's skin was sand, a tough hardened rock of sand around her body. It stopped the sword and broke it, and Gaara threw her punch, hoping to knock her down, but instead Yomiko used her sword to block the super punch and made it sharper and stronger, cutting into Gaara;s neck this time, but just barely as the sand was really tough.

Gaara grunted as her blood was starting to pour out a little, gladly it was just a scratch but that was a sharp sword, it was going to be tough to get in close with that thing to cut her. Yomiko flipped back and threw a punch to Lee who was going to kick her into the air again but she punched him down before jumping up and flying in the air again.

Lee sighed, regaining himself before opening the second and third gates, then the fourth before starting his attack. "PRIMARY LOTUS" He flew up and kicked Yomiko, she made her shield from paper to block him but the paper started to go slow instead of fast like she wanted it to do.

Lee managed a swift and hard kick into the shield before it was fully formed and kicked into her stomach forcing her to stop using her paper. She was forced to make the paper come to her and she was now being snowballed into paper as lee kept trying to kick through, but it was harder this time.

This was it, Naruto knew, she was changing now. Lee opened the fifth gate and rammed into the ball, making it explode from his hard kick. Yomiko caught him though and threw him to the ground, but he didn't stay down and she was forced to gather a pillar under her as she dodged the kick again. She landed and went to the ground, dodging the second kick and grabbing lee, throwing him to the ground.

He activated his sixth gate, and Gaaras sand started to dome around them, Yomiko was forced to accept this was the challenge that was her hardest, her paper disobeyed and they teamed her. She blocked each punch and kick, her arms and legs hurting from doing so but she felt stronger. Soon she felt stronger then Lee and kicked him through the dome. Gaara closed the dome but Yomiko came out and kicked her back to the ground.

Yomiko smiled. "This is wonderful, I feel faster and stronger. You can't beat me now." Naruto came from nowhere, slashing his sword down hard and making her block, and she had her hands slightly sliced into by the cut but she stopped it. "You two, go, save my girls! Make sure they receive treatment and fast, I will handle it from here!"

Lee was adamant on continuing but Gaara knew what Naruto was going for. She grabbed Lee and he stopped, and let himself be carried away. Naruto grinned. "You're in for it now Yomiko, I know your secret. Here, let me help show you my powers." He grabbed the Mask from Nakoyan and put it ono his face. His body glowed and his fox appendages changed from a golden brown fur to a blue sky fur color with white tips.

"Your mine."

This took me forever I know, but with my work, my life going crazy, and a new laptop that's still buggy in my opinion, I am trying to go as fast as I can. With all the hell right now I don't know how I even got this to a suitable finish, but I did. Heres the chapter I hope you enjoy. Please, read and review, your word matters.

JA NE!


	34. The End Justifies the Means NaruvsYomi

Its time folks, the final battle is going to happen today, and you will witness a hell of a fight scene over and over again till its through, this is the chapter it ends one way or another. Ready? Seto….

STARTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"FUCK!" Yomiko was slammed into the ground, bouncing back to her feet and skidding a few feet back as Narutos sword, or rather vibrating morning star broke through her paper shield like tissue paper. Yomiko huffed a few heavy breaths as Naruto straightened, cracking his neck back and shoulders loose because they were too tight right now.

He sighed one big breath before turning his sword into the normal shape it took. "You know, I have a vision for the future. As the Kyuubi Hanyou, I have control of this world. The sage of the six paths thought it best to create ninjutsu and chakra as the world would be drown into chaos without it, he was right, but he mistook a few things, one being his sons who saw things different, and fought each other, creating war and chaos. When I am going to change this I am going to make things right, let nature take its course. I trust the human race, what I do not trust is what else could be lurking in this whole dimension. I will give you one chance to back down and live, if not then I hope you find peace knowing your lovers will find your mangled body here after I turn you to dust."

Naruto vanished and reappeared behind her, and she didn't even have time to blink before she jumped to dodge the slash that could have took her head off. It was time to finish this he thought, and he'd do it one way or another. He slammed his fist into the ground making the earth itself rise forward and clump her skills to nothing, her body flying back again from the force.

She grunted getting up and flying into the air once more, not blinking as she tried to focus herself on Naruto, no more surprises now. There were in truth, he turned his sword into a whip and cracked it, breaking her wing off and she plummeted down. He didn't wait as he jumped and slammed a fist into her stomach, which she had blocked with her hands to reduce the damage.

He sighed, landing first and upper cutting, not working as she landed, and flipped out of the way of the punch and slid backwards on her ass, raising a few pillars to stop naruto. It didn't and he slashed through each, walking to her. She got up and got an arm made from paper, punching forward at nothing but the paper blasted, trying to capture naruto. He would not have it though and created a shield from his sword and then created a RasenShuriken. "You're dead."

He threw it and let it fly at her. She managed to duck as it flew but not without losing some of her long hair. It was time to use everything she had now. If not, she'd die without a fight. She rose a column of paper covering over in a dome before Naruto could do a thing.

Sadly, he knew her powers as good as she did. She didn't even know this about her powers in this world though, as he bashed through with a simple powerful punch and shattered the dome. She had an instinct at that moment to rush him and went on it, hoping it worked.

She instantly stood in front of him, face to face and slamming a fist into his stomach and throwing him back a few feet, his feet skidding on the ground as he stayed standing. He sighed, grunting out the pain and reclaiming his stance.

He knew what was going on, her powers had shifted, it was done, and he had failed. He could have ended it a second ago if she hadn't found this strength so instantly and quickly. He felt the power coursing through him built and he growled, his tails flaring and shifting hard against the ground, making small quakes.

Yomiko shook constantly, breathing raggedly as her body was giving into its new form of power, and turning her usual abilities into something better, something stronger. Naruto skid along the ground, shifting his sword into a spear and stabbing, only to have Yomiko slide to the side, dodging and then spinning, kicking him in the side, making him slide and skid in circles, spinning on his feet.

Naruto was practically rooted to the ground, making it hard to knock him down long enough to stop him. He thought for a second before smiling under the mask. Her new power? Apparently it was super human. He thought about it in a second but it seemed right.

Her usual power? Control over paper, the ability to make it into any shape, the soft object people could tear with nothing but a finger into something as strong as steel and the shape of a sword and call it a prop for a play, but it will kill you. Her lover? Ability to phase through solid objects and become fazable as a ghost, invincibility and speed? Along with power and flexibility? This power made her god. The demon of one tail made her into a god.

But he was god of this world, he smiled and turned his spear into a club with spikes and used the Hirashin, vanishing behind her and slamming it down, her body spinning out of the way and he was able to turn the club into a small shield and block her attack, absorbing the blow and turning into spikes on the sides, trying to slash her as a counter, the energy transferring to the spikes to make sure he didn't fly back at all.

She managed to slide back in time to dodge the spiked, grabbing a few and pulling hard, and Naruto turned it into a spear again, making it vibrate and the vibration burned Yomiko's hand a little, she had to let go. He turned it into a long sword and slashed at her, only for her to fly into the air and then axe kick him fast, lightning speed, but he vanished, elbowing her back, but she turned, dodging it and slamming a palm to his head.

He stopped it and grabbed her arm, cuffing her with the swords new shape and swinging it making her fly and released, throwing her then vanished, flashing next to her and axe kicking her UP not down. She blocked and vanished, throwing a kick to his blind spot. His shadow blocked the kick and she vanished again, landing on the ground as he did in front of her and they stopped.

"You're good Yomiko, you're able to dodge and attack easily. It's not going to be simple anymore. Like I told you, your lovers can cry over your body after I turn it into dust." His tails suddenly shook the earth in a rumble, a real earthquake as he charged his body full of chakra, focusing as he took his sword and called to it. "Koutai no Shippo Kyu-Hanyou Karada" (Shifting Tails nineth half demon body)

He suddenly Vanished, and in his place was a giant human sized fox with a white mask over its face and nose, not covering its lips and below, and blue with white streaks going along its body. He roared, making Yomiko fear for her life.

He ran for her, trying for a tackle but missed head on as she dodged and grabbed on of his tails, only to be burnt by the energy he was producing. He turned, slamming his tails on the ground and making the earth quake under them, and making her jump into the air to stop shaking so much.

He jumped high into the air, shifting back into a human from the neck down and axe kicked her, only to be blocked and herself throwing him on the ground. He managed to save himself by turning into a fox again and landing on his four legs before launching up, a paw with a blade stabbing into Yomiko as she fell, but she grabbed the blade before it even touched her and threw it to the side and axe kicked naruto to the ground again before landing herself, rushing forward and punching him in the face.

He grunted, turning into human and taking everything in his arsenal. His arms became swords, his legs had chains attaching morning stars to his legs and a body covered in wind energy slicing around him so fast and in such force it showed visibility to everyone. Yomiko took in a deep breath and gathered her energy too, the pure energy of a god rushing through her veins and around her body.

This was their last chance against eachother. They rushed forward at eachother, and just as they were about to hit Naruto created a Rasengan tornado around his blades and rasengans rotating with the morning stars inside them, and each having wind and lightning combined within them, Naruto a flashing blue and gold light as he struck and Yomiko attacking him as well. This was the final showdown between them.

As they collided the world became white, vanishing in a blink of the eye as the two clashed. The powers of gods tore open the fabric of space and dimensional elements alike, and this was good, a way to fight and not regret the damage.

Naruto roared, his fist made of wind clashing against the tough skin of Yomiko, tearing part of her skin off but making hardly a dent. She herself grabbed his hand, making her hand worse but still nothing compared to her pains over thousands of years, and pulled him, throwing her punch and hitting him square in the chest, making him grunt in pain but he wasn't done.

Naruto took her amr and flipped backwards, the balls and chains slamming into yomiko and tearing into her flesh, finally doing damage but not enough to be fatal, yomiko's skin and body was too tough, inside AND out.

Her spun again, the kick landing against her knee, but she didn't falter, lifting her leg with the momentum and axe kicking his shoulder, making him kneel but he grabbed her leg and charged, flipping her on her back and slamming the tornado into her chest, not working but making an even bigger wound.

She used his momentum to flip him up off her and get to her feet, spinning as he got up and kicking him in the face, making him spin as she tackled him, jumping into the air and slamming her feet and her full weight into his body, making him lose his breath before jumping higher, ready to finish it.

Naruto turned in time to dodge the final strike and twisted into a tornado, his head to the ground as the morning star rasengan lightning whirlwinds of doom slammed repeatedly into Yomikos chest stomach back and hips over and over, making her fly back in pain.

She grunted, punshing with all of her strength and tearing a hole in naruto's stomach, then an other through his lung and he blocked the third to his heart, axe kicking her into the air and then hirashining high before dropping.

He axe kicked her to the ground and landed on his butt a few feet away. Both looked at eachother from their bleeding forms unable to move at the moment. Naruto had only one idea left before this showdown between them would end and if both were alive, then his world was in danger of their power.

He got up, as did she, their wounds still apparent and they were both almost dead, but it was time to end this, and they would see it through even if they died in the process. Naruto summoned five clones and sent them to attack. Yomiko was surprised he'd change to jutsu to hit her instead of finishing it by hand.

The first two roared in, and she punched the first in the face, making it poof but the blood splattered on her. The second came from behind but she kicked him to the ground head first, more blood covering her but the numbers were falling.

One came from above axe kicking her, and hard, but she got the leg and slammed him down before thrusting her fist in his heart, making him explode in smoke and blood again. The last two came from her sides, and she just slammed her fists into their hearts as they tried to attack her, and finished them, being completely covered in their blood. She sighed. "All you got?"

He smiled. "It is, thanks for killing them. I'm sorry this had to be done. I wish you luck in the nest life." He raised a half tiger sign. "**Senshi no chi kyōtei **(Blood Pact of the Warrior)" Suddenly the blood vanished from her body and she fell down, unconscious from what just happened to her.

The white world vanished and the forest came to life again around the them. "This Ninjutsu is tricky. You must have the ab ility to create three to five Kage Bunshins, and make a blood contract with them, making them able to carry blood. When this is done you must then have them attack and hope they are destroyed, for when they are their blood attaches to the one killed them. That's not all, when the blood is finished spraying on the body of the one fighting the user, the user activated a certain seal within the blood contract, making the blood do as they wish. In my case, I wished it to subdue and stop your god powers from the Shukaku. Your powerless till tomorrow. That's when the effects subside."

Yomiko gasped, coughing as she got back us. "I see….NNGH! I won't lose though, I have too much on the line to lose." Naruto sighed. "So do I, so please leave." She growled, taking steps to him slowly. "no, I will catch you and make you return the worlds to their rightful place. Even if I have to kill you to do it." Naruto stood there, not feeling threatened by this from her.

Suddenly she stood still. "What's happening to me..." her shock apparent. A groan was made just inches from them, and Naruto looked to see Hie, barely alive. "Take this… bitch… Team Muteki, dies saving this world from your arrogance." Naruto smiled and let Hie do as he wished, besides…. He lost too much blood and fainted right there anyway. Hie sighed, losing his life, but not before making Yomiko's body perform neural volitations, pumping too much blood in a closed heart that it exploded and killed Yomiko.

He smiled with his last breath."Thank you everyone. I die happy, as I return to the love I grew up with. My friends be safe. My friends, here I join you. Goodbye world." He sighed his last breath and died on the spot, never to come back to life.

The world was at peace, and Hie was opening his eyes to be greeted by Kami herself, with Kage and Shikonaga. Kami smiled and grabbed Hie's hand. "You did it. I knew I chose right when I picked Team Muteki. You all did well, and for your great efforts, I will grant you each a wish."

Kage and Shikonaga smiled at eachother. "I wish for one last letter to Naruto, as Shikonaga I imagine would request we reincarnate one day, and see Naruto." She nodded to kami. "It would be a great thing to see the one Kage holds so high in combat and spirit, not to mention heart in person."

Hie smiled and sighed. "I would request… That Yomiko and her lovers become reincarnate again, this time with memories of their world, and of this, but feelings of why it had to be done. To understand this was the right thing to do." Kami giggled. "my my my, high demands, but easy for me. I accept. Team Muteki, is now at peace. Please do what you wish, as you two will only reincarnate when I see it fit to do so." They vanished, being in heaven once more. Where Jiraiya was half done with his book. They all lived in heaven peacefully and watched over naruto together. It was finally over.

Naruto woke up inside a room and got up, seeing it was different then his room, it was way too sandy. He wondered if he was in suna, and he was right. Gaara smiled at him. "Welcome to the living naruto. You had your lovers worried."

That's that and the end is the end….PHEW! that took some work, but I managed. I hope you all enjoyed it, and especially to you Snipa, this was the fight I promised, and hope you enjoyed it. To the rest of you, goodnight, as I need my sleep, but I will see you next time, in my new story, and my old ones.

JA NE

P.S. Next chapter, yes there IS another…. Its dedicated to Solo for being such a support to the story, reviewing every chapter I can see, and giving me great reviews. Thank you all for making this a good story, see ya next time.


	35. The End of Ninja's, Start the Orion Proj

The big Finale Chapter, the end of the story, and its dedicated to the promises un-kept, the plots final stage before I continue my other stories. And finally, the one time and only lemon of lemons that will blow your mind so hard….you might die. So lets get this party started, and get down to business, enjoy.

STARTO!

"Sounds like they made it ok, thanks Gaara I owe you." Gaara chuckled and spoke back. "It's a pleasure in itself just paying you back for all YOU have done for ME. In fact I'm still indebted to you for multiple things. Saving me from a life of solitude, giving me a purpose other than killing, saving Suna twice, and even my very life, not to mention giving your time to train with me when you were here a long time ago. I'd say I have plenty to owe you, so you don't owe me a thing."

Naruto sighed, he wasn't going to win against this one, he tried in a verbal affair and always lost. Well, better keep his mouth shut on that subject. "So, where are they? I'd like to see them." Gaara sighed even harder than him.

He smiled. "When it comes to words I found I beat you every time, but stamina muscle and the will to keep going, you will forever stay above me with that. I can't argue with you but I must warn you to not be so hard on yourself just yet, your still VERY injured even for a hanyou I might add."

Naruto knew his injuries when he GOT them, and the time that could have went by he knew he was in bad shape but he was healing rapidly so it was alright. He slowly got up on his feet and held his chest as he walked, following Gaara to the medical room on the other hall, Larxene was critical, and everyone was worried sick.

Naruto as well as he entered the waiting room to see his lovers. They seen him and ran to him quick, checking him thoroughly. He chuckled nervously before Hinata got in his face and kissing his cheek, pouting. "You idiot, you should have been more careful!"

Beikiju was none too happy either. "Yeah what if you hadn't had the power to defeat those people" he sighed, suddenly grabbing them and holding them close, smiling at the warm before kissing each one, making a three way kiss and tonguing them with two tongues before pulling back and seeing their dazed faces.

He smiled. "You know me better then that you two. I took down the Avatar with a bit of work, and Nakoyan even managed to slap the leader down a few notches before I went in, and thanks to Gaara and Lee the Leader was on my level, and I never back down from a fight till I am the winner."

They sighed, giving up and holding him before they all sat down, waiting for Larxene. Soon naruto grew impatient and walked in the doctors still stabilizing her in her screaming condition. He suddenly kidded her making her jerk and stay still, and they took the chance to finish their work in peace as she enjoyed the tongue inside her mouth, fighting her at every turn. It was Naruto's tongue.

He pushed his chakra made of lightning into her, keeping her alive as much as possible before stopping, letting the others finish and healing her. She was going to make a full recovery. He smiled. "Stay still and heal quickly, there's lots more where that came from." He pecked her and left quickly, leaving her in bliss. He returned and sighed. "She'll be fine, but otherwise I'd say this took its toll."

Gaara couldn't agree more. Naruto smiled. "This is why I'm ending this reign of war. As the lord of this world and dimension as it were, I'm taking back this chakra. And forcing it into my body. I felt what this would do to me in the world of white that I gone to at my final showdown against the Leader, it will bring us peace finally, and as a world we will be one united entity. But as for me, ill be human again, the kyuubi's power lost to the world to make it undestroyable."

Everyone smiled at this decision, and if Naruto was correct, it was the right one. They all needed their rest and tomorrow they would head back to Konoha. Final preparations until Uzi called. It was one hell of a year, for damn certain

Naruto went outside to savor the sunset, wanting the final warmth to clear his head and relax his body, hoping once for a miracle on his end it's not going to be an easy venture, but he knew one day it would all end and he would no longer be needed. As the light disappeared over the desert horizon, and the sun gone from his eyes, the warmth lingering only a second before the cold of the night hit, he vanished in front of Suna and ontop of the kazekage tower.

He bite his thumb and clapped his hands together. He summoned as much chakra as possible and summoned the Kyuubi in front of him, and thankfully she was clothed but asleep. He woke her up with a little shake and she smiled. "Naruto, I'm glad you're ok. We've been worried sick."

Naruto sighed and smiled back, sitting with the Kyuubi. "Yeah I know. First comes business though ok?" She nodded. "Shirohakumei is no more, and the world is safe once more. But at a cost. Nakoyan from another dimension sacrificed himself to give me the chance to kill off the leader, and Larxene is currently in critical fatally injured condition. She'll be fine, I helped the process along and the best of the best is helping her at the moment for medical treatment. One more sacrifice, Hie has died too."

Kyuubi gasped. She was not as shocked hearing one of them was injured and in need of medical attention stat, and didn't know this Nakoyan man, but Hie was the final survivor of Team Muteki. It couldn't be, but it was. She looked down sadly. Naruto smiled and continued.

"He's in a better place and with his old team again. I mourn his death but as his friend I will be happy he is with those he loves. Now onto some questions. You were the queen of this dimension. But now I am. How did you manage to control such a thing?"

She giggled. "I was just the residue power of the sage of six paths. I didn't control anything, I am power turned into a being, and now I am nothing but human, thanks to you. Kami gave me a second chance. Now you hold the power, and you can control it. All you have to do is concentrate on what you want and it is done, for the most part. But bigger things like other peoples will and whole power shifts, I must say require a bit more preparations. Something that can change this world hugely like landscaping or even building things from nothing will require everything you have. I can say this, you being the ruler you can make a wish for you and a few others to be immortal if you wish and it wouldn't affect any other changes."

Naruto took it all in before nodded. "Let's say I want to take away chakra as a power, making humans be more concerned with their physical abilities rather than easy solutions. And let's say I want to make me and my lovers immortal to a certain point in time that I don't even know, and when that time comes, we can age normally and be human completely. What can I do?"

Kyuubi thought on this. "The first part will require a fair amount of prep. Making a world filled with godly and weakly chakra powers into normal humans with only physical abilities and their own spiritual energy to live it's a large change, and I will help you prepare for that. The second isn't as difficult but if you really don't understand the time in which you need to be normal again then you will need qualifications. Or waypoints to become normal again. For example if I wanted to be immortal until I found a lover, and for just this example let's say I'm single, I'd put the qualifications as. A year of dating and we both love each other even more then when we first said the words, and when I knew with my heart AND mind AND body AND soul that it will last, then it would work. Doing it for others is the exact same just think on them not you."

Naruto nodded. "I think I get it but one more thing. Let's say I'm taking away bloodlines, can't I change it around so it's their own still and special to them but no chakra and no power in the least until they earn it themselves?"

"No doubt this is for Hinata and her family by the sounds of it. And Neji I am guessing. You can but I will have to think of a way it can be done before I can tell you for sure." Kyuubi smiled. "is that all?" Naruto nodded and Kyuubi sighed and got up. "I'm off then. Give my regards to your lovers. And Naruto, be careful." He nodded again and Kyuubi left. Naruto went to bed with his two current lovers as his other stayed in medical to be fixed.

In the morning it was so suddenly surprising… "MMMMMMMPHHHH" Naruto found himself in a wonderful position, one he swore would be the BEST morning he will have for a long time. Here he was on his back, tied to the bed like a torture victim with Larxene fully healed on top of him suddenly riding him like a bull and her lips planted against him and her tongue making short work of her large scale war and defeating his own without it ever noticing.

She never stopped that kiss as she reached down grabbing and rubbing his balls as she rode him harder the bed given to him breaking and the floor giving way to their fall to the living room floor where he looked to see Beikiju and Hinata grinning like jesters from ear to ear and he came in seconds, filling Larxene full of his seed and making her grin, stopping as she sat up and his withering cock still inside her.

She grinned ear to ear too. "Morning Koi-kun, I hope you rested well." He moaned in overload and smiled dizzyingly. "Yeah I did, but any more surprises today and I'll faint on you. Mmmmm damn." She giggled pulling herself from him and dressing up in the clothes the girls gave her. Naruto after a few jerks finally freed himself and put on at least a pair of undies and pants before getting off the bed with wobbly legs.

Lee suddenly barged into the room and saw the bed on the floor and the hole in the ceiling. "Gaara isn't going to like this." Naruto fell on his head and chuckled nervously. "Can he not know until I get rid of this mess?"

"Too late." Everyone looked to Gaara, ruffled hair and in her bath robe. "Please tell me you can fix this soon; otherwise ill have to use my sand against you." Naruto nodded, gulping as she looked at him angrily before she softened her look and sighed. "Fine, do it right this moment. I'll finish fixing my hair."

He and the girls burned the bed to ash, buried it in the sand and Naruto used his clones and transformed them into the ceiling, and then making them into the ceiling using his godly powers. He sighed. "Damn it, that'll take some getting used to."

After Gaara's surprise to find it fixed in such a short time, and breakfast everyone got ready. Lee, Gaara, Naruto and his girls, the trio of love Beikiju Larxene and Hinata, along with Temari and Kankuro, set off into the desert and went to Konoha.

During their travel Gaara asked what Naruto was going to do now. He smiled. "Fix the world. Goodbye Ninja, hello ordinary people with ordinary lives. Some people may still have special abilities that are all their own right now though like you and Lee, especially Lee since he's mostly Taijutsu, but other than that he'll no longer be a Ninja. He won't fly at the speed of sound, nor be able to open the gates and become hokage level, but he will be strong and fast and able to pick off most with his strength and speed."

Gaara smiled, clinging onto Lee, happy about how she would still have her strong man after all this. She'd be a normal girl mostly but for him she'd change to be normal, and do it happily. It would work out for the best.

When they got to Konoha Everyone greeted them. They went into the Namikaze Mansion. First up were Naruto's parents. "You did it, I knew you could Naruto. Your mom was worried sick and I was too but I had a feeling you'd come out without so much as a scratch."

Kushina sighed. "To tell the truth, even I was at my limits at your age, but you surpassed everyone in the blink of an eye. I'm so very proud of you son."He beamed at that and sighed wondering if TenTen or Ayame was next to speak to him.

Nope, it was Tsunade. She only had Kyuubi with her because everyone else was asleep. "Jiraiya once said that peace and understanding would come to this world forever, but ive thought it was a hopeless dream. He was confirmed with his toads who had an all seeing grand toad who told me it would happen. Tell me, did you figure out how to get it done."

Naruto smiled. "Yes I have. With the power of this entire world and dimension at my fingertips I've decided to erase the Ninja way of the world that the sage of six paths created. Create a normal world, how it once was with a few minor differences. Doing this would help everyone understand better. We been through war and used to have power, but I know in my heart they will see it was for the better to lose it and finally understand. But in order to do this I need to go to Uzigakure. Without its draining powers it'll be impossible to get rid of all the things that make us Ninja."

She was satisfied with that and then Tenten came up to him and slapped him. He looked away still waiting for her next hit, but she took his head and kissed him full on the lips, making it a passionate one that lasted a good while. "All I ask… Is you don't do something so stupid ever again. Please." Naruto smiled brightly.

She smiled too as he promised her. "I won't be that stupid again, but I won't let anything threaten you or anyone else close to me either." She nodded and Ayame joined in the big group hug. After the three elders left to get some preparations done Ayame cooked them all a giant feast of a meal. Three different types of Ramen, grilled pork and roasted ham with steamed and unsteamed carrots along with apple slices and caramel dip, even a beef stew mostly filled with potatoes and carrots and green beans. They all ate like royalty, filling their bellies.

Naruto grinned. "Ayame your cooking is still the best ive ever had. I wonder what a few hundred years of cooking will get you to do." She giggled blushing brightly. "I'd love to find out but it'll never happen." "Never say never." Now they were curious. "I am the god of this dimension, I can make certain people immortal if I want to. So stay alive with me."

They all felt like a great weight lifted from them. They thought one of them was going to die before the others leaving the rest empty without them. But this was incredible. Naruto grinned. "I'll make us all live for as long as we are needed alive and then we age normally. But since I know losing one of you will hurt the rest a lot, im going to make it so we die together at the same time."

This did it. They all pounced onto him and a six way kissing session between all of them begun. Naruto thought, what the hell, and went with it, all of them bundling about with eachother to show the love in their hearts.

After they were rudely interrupted by Kakashi, who came to pick them up, they found themselves in the Council room. Naruto sighed. This matter considered all of them, and he said so himself. What was he thinking!

"I order that this Uzumaki make my daughter pregnant for his bloodlines right now, otherwise this is mutiny against the village!" Naruto growled even further as Danzou talked. "I second it. This may be the Kyuubi, but he saved our village and the world from destruction, and not only that he has the bloodlines of his parents within him, and lastly from what I have learned he has the last dragons powers, and whatever powers it collected to an acute degree within him, making him the ultimate being, we need more of his children if we should ever come across this threat ever again."

That did it. "Enough. I am no longer a Konoha shinobi." Tsunade smirked. She made the transfer to Uzigakure's ranks while they played. "I am an Uzi Shinobi, and as such you have no say in my life. This council was called because I have news that deals with EVERYONE in the whole world. Sadly for you, it does not deal in your favor."

Danzou decided to listen, smirking all the while. "Well then, speak." Naruto smelled something fishy. Danzou never was this nice unless it was in his favor, and it apparently was. "As I have the godly powers of this world and dimension, I am able to change this world for the better. There are just a few loose ends to tie up before I can trust this change to the world. And guess what Danzou, this includes you." Suddenly Danzou was in shackles with Taki's Anbu upon him.

Danzou chuckled. "Do you not fear for your loved ones?" Naruto smiled. "I fear nothing." Danzou smirked wider. "Did you know Itachi was ordered to destroy his whole clan?" "Yup, and you took their eyes right?" This made Danzou lose his composure.

Naruto smirked, sending a wave of KI his way. "You forget, I have the power of kami. I already took away your Chakra, or did you not think about the loss of yourself when you came here?" Danzou growled, sweating but still trying.

Root attacked, stabbing with their swords, only to be stopped and decapitated by Naruto in one swoop. "Again you try? The only others left who can go against us from your root squadrons, are dead thanks to Lee and Gaara, they attacked you already. Your no longer part of this world." Danzou was decapitated in front of them.

Naruto smiled, letting go of his KI for the others to breath. "Now you know how serious I am. You no longer have power, Konoha, Kumo, Iwa and Kiri, along with all the other ninja villages and governments and councils of the world mean nothing now, and are from here on broken, no longer having a say in any matter. Only those who are good will have say in the matter, and if anyone goes against them they will be put to death. Leaders who are good, like currently, will stay in power, and now, you will see the brighter side of things in the world. I am taking my Wives with me to Uzi. Goodbye Council, have a pleasant life."

Naruto and the others left, and tsunade grinned. "Damn Naruto, to think you'd have a plan for everything. Good job. Tho I will miss you, I hope you come back." Naruto smiled turning to her. "I will be Hokage one day, I promised this. But first things have to stabilize. When it's done, we'll be better. I need to talk to Kyuubi again tomorrow; she needs to come with me to Uzi. I am sorry to have to take one of your lovers with me Tsunade, but it's for the best of this world."

Tsunade sighed. "I'll get over it… but let me have a chance tonight." "Never said tonight, I said tomorrow, till then do whatever you wish." "Thank you" "It's nothing. Have a good day Tsunade."

He walked out and smiled as the sun hit him. "It's a nice day." Kakashi came behind him. "It is. I'm sorry I disturbed you earlier though, seems you had alot of fun to have." Naruto chuckled. "Pervert... You did interrupt but it's alright. I have to go, away from here for now... i will come back and see you often. i promise Sensei."

Kakashi nodded. "You keep your word. Mind giving me a look one day? to how the world will be in the future. I know your gonna live forever... or at least till you want to pass on the power." Naruto chuckled, walking away a little. "Sure thing. But remember, just because you see the future doesn't mean it'll happen. it's not written in stone just yet, and i wanna keep it that way." kakashi smiled and nodded again.

Naruto went to his house and sighed. "Gladly. This is it. A final night of pleasure before a week of pain." He entered and saw his mates smiling. They went and hugged him in a group hug. "Naruto i want you to know, i don't need the Byakugan to see your body language. your stressed because of what your going to do."

Larxcene grinned. "So i say let's push you to the bedroom and give you the relaxing you need." "I second that, what about you Beikiju." TenTen gigled at Beikiju pouting. "I wanted to talk first. Sure, and Ayame is already there getting as sexy as she can before the big night. hehehe."

Naruto grinned. "You're the best girls a man can ever have. So, let's go see how sexy she is huh?" They agreed and giggled as Larxene started pushing him up. "You big lug, if i don't get you there who will?" He opened the door and the sight... blew their minds...

There she stood, tan and exotic with beautiful flowing hair, in a sexy dress to boot, it was a top and skirt combo that left NOTHING to the imagination in curves, and it was made from both Naruto's and Beikiju's favorite flavored ramen...

"Who needs a spaghetti strap? i'm wearing Ramen straps hehehe." She swayed her hips as she walked to them. "Dinner... is served..." That did it, the cloves were off, no more mr and mrs nice people, it was time to go all out. PING!

Naruto and everyone suddenly tackled her to the floor, stripping all their clothes off in an instant making them rip and be unusable as they wanted this so badly they could taste it. Literally!

Ayame moaned her head off as they ate the noodles from her breasts, licking them clean and giving them a nice massage to give her some greedy pleasure, making her head turn on itself as Naruto and Beikiju wanted to get this suit off.

The only way to do that? eat it off! and they sure did, slurping it all off her and then attacking her special spot, her pussy and they did it vigorously, Naruto sliding his long tongue into her depths making her scream in orgasm after orgasm, and Beikiju slurping and sucking and even nipping her clitty making those orgasms last longer and make them even stronger.

Ayame was screaming in desire, both Naruto and Beikiju at her core was making her lose it, too strong to stay awake, but too good to fall asleep, she was in heaven, and this would be the greatest night of her life.

Beikiju switched it up, thinking a little extra help would be best, and started slowly sliding a finger into Ayame's asshole, twisting it gently as not to hurt her but making it go deeper and deeper then ever. Naruto took this as a good chance to get what he wanted and gently nuzzled his way beside Beikiju and licked inside Ayame's core as well, two tongues into her pussy was making her scream even louder, if it wasn't for Larxene.

She came up and gave the girl a kiss her tongue sliding around in her mouth and playing with hers, swirling about and never stopping even to breath and TenTen got her act together, biting and pinching both her and Ayame's nipples as she tried to give the girl a new pleasure.

It was so unreal, her mouth, her breasts, her pussy and ass too? everywhere she could feel gentle pleasures were overloaded with it and she began to lose her mind, literally! she wasn't thinking anymore just releasing orgasm after orgasm, until she had a continuous never ending orgasm spilling her juices all over till she ran out and still cumming from the pleasure. Ayame fainted as the four lover separated from her on the bed, letting her calm down until she rested in peace.

Naruto gave the girl some water in her sleep and smiled. "Who's next?" The girls tackled HIM instead, and he was surprised... at first, but then he flipped ontop of Beikiju and fingered her pussy with almost his whole hand as he tried to take her himself, and was being jerked off by Hinata and Larxene, both needing to do it from his massive organ and tried hard to make him cum and knock him out.

TenTen sat on Beikiju's face, and getting the hint Beikiju ate out tenTen's lips raw, sucking her in as she screamed from the fist inside her core and TenTen moaning from the sweet tongue inside her and going down, biting and sucking on Beikiju's clit and taking as much of it into her mouth as possible.

Naruto groaned as his lovers tried to make him spray his seed, but kept his stamina as he fisted his sweet butterfly Beikiju, and fingered TenTen's ass too, making both of them scream harder in each others pussies from the pleasure and Naruto grinning as they started to cum together, spraying all over the room with their juices.

Naruto moaned louder as Larxene and Hinata bite and marked his shoulders sucking on his skin as they jacked off his big cock, making it throb in their hands. Naruto fucked Beikiju and tenTen faster in their love holes making them cream the room all over orgasming and cumming till they fainted on each other and Naruto turned around.

"You're gonna get it!" He tackled Larxene and slammed his massive organ into her pussy doggystyle, making her scream like a bitch in heat from the force he was moving inside her. Hinata got on her back and went under them, licking and sucking on Larxenes clit and on Naruto's cock as he fucked her harder and harder and started massaging Naruto's balls for him to give them both the greatest pleasure for each other.

Naruto grunted, sliding a finger into Larxenes ass and another and another stretching her ass as he fucked her and slammed his dick into her harder, their bodies humping like crazy as she started to cum, Larxene's juices almost drowning Hinata as she tried to drink it all, gently nipping at Naruto's cock to make him cum, but failing as he kept in inside.

Naruto slammed his cock so hard and deep into Larxene so suddenly she felt it all the way in her womb and fainted from the massive orgasm she suddenly had, her body becoming rigid in her fainting spell before falling limp, her eyes white and lifeless. She slept peacefully in bliss. Naruto groaned as Hinata got up and wrapped her legs around her lover. 'Im last, but i don't mind. i get all that cum. Now fuck me you horny monster, i want that big cock to fuck me so hard my hips break apart!"

Naruto was oh too happy to oblige. he grabbed her tits and squeezed them hard pinching her nipples making her scream in pain AND pleasure, her world going white as he slammed himself into her, his dick growing larger because he was about to cum. He smiled, slamming his hips into hers fucking her harder and harder her cream spraying all over his body, the bed and the room and the others too it was so much cum she was feeling so good she grabbed onto him, her nails clawing his back really hard leaving temporary scars as she bit down on his shoulder drawing blood in her orgasmic pleasure and marking him forever as hers too.

He fucked her harder as they screamed so suddenly, biting each others necks and marking the other as Naruto's cum overfilled her pussy, spraying as much as hers and covering everyone in the room and everything in the room, both of them fainting, and everyone snuggled in the giant mess of cum and love and slept peacefully together.

Elsewhere...

"TSUNADE-CHAN AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME HARD YOU BITCH OHHHHHH FUCK!"

Kyuubi was screaming as Tsunade fisted her in the ass and her pussy eating her clit as tsunade was giving this demon woman the greatest night of her life. "Do it you bitch fox in heat, fucking cum and cum and CUM!"

Kyuubi screamed as she was fisted against the bed harder and harder, her holed stretched, her clit red and raw from the biting and sucking, everything was so good her body turned white from how tense she was trying not to cum just yet. Tsunade pulled her arms away and out of the girl, grinning as she slammed her hips against her now.

Tsunade started jamming their cunts together hard, making them kiss as she kissed her lover and both of them strarted to cum so hard the world turned white and then black, their mutual kissing orgasms made them finally slump together in blissful sleep.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Naruto and the woman turned up, each sad but knew it wouldn't be for too long. Naruto and Kyuubi were side by side looking at everyone. Hinata, Larxene, TenTen Ayame even Beikiju Tsunade and Yugito were there to say bye.

Naruto smiled, having kissed his lovers just before starting out the gate. "We'll be back, there's no worries at all. it'll take me awhile but trust me, ill be fine and we can have fun together soon." Hinata walked to him and smiled. "Just promise me. You and i will stay together forever through thick and thin."

Naruto hugged her tightly. Tsunade kissing Kyuubi. "You keep safe you sly fox. I want another round with you when you return." Both promised and left, leaving the lovers to get their abilities ready. They were going to be taijutsu experts soon, and only so. To help their lovers."

Naruto and Kyuubi took two days to get there, and thanks to Gamabunta the landing was smooth and perfect. He sighed. "Kyuubi. I hope you can help me as fast as possible. I hate being away from everyone." She smiled sadly. "I hate it too. so i'll make it the fastest possible."

Naruto sate and meditated per her instructions.

"Ok, now listen. You can control the power to some degree. You've done it to Danzou, and you could do it to a point in your fight with the other woman. but it's more then just adding on or taking away, its complete changes your asking for. So what you need to do is focus ONLY on this energy until you have grabbed it firmly, all of it at once."

Naruto took an hour, focusing his energies to unite and doing so greatly but in a lot of time. "Alright, now when you do that you have the power, all you need to do is tell it what to do. it will do the rest, but if your too vague it will backfire. So what you NEED to do is tell it everything, every detail of what you want, and then release it gently. you will know when enough is let out to complete the job perfectly to your desire."

IN a whole day Naruto finally made the Ninja world chakra-less. He took away everything about it and even the way to make more. He make everyone normal. He sighed, breathing in and out for a breather, since it took a toll on him his first time.

Kyuubi smiled. "I feel the energy of Ninjutsu vanishing. You did it. Now, the same goes for adding things on. Like immortality. But as i said before, make waypoints or special conditions for it to last. Try it."

He sighed, thinking of the conditions. "_Me and my lovers, being Hinata, Beikiju, Larxene, TenTen and Ayame, will become immortal, living forever in lifespan, but still vulnerable, until such a time as to when the world does not need us, by which i include these conditions to not needing us; The earth is safe from ANY and all threats, be it Human and/or alien, and we are happily living in peace and not fighting for life for a consecutive total, not a total all together, of a whole year. When these conditions are met, from our age today we shall be this age when we are mortal once more and age normally from then onward till death, but no one of us shall die until all all six of use are to be dead, in which case, we die peacefully painlessly all at the same time in our sleep._" And let the Energy loose, changing it to his will finally.

When that was done he sighed in relief. When he opened his eyes he saw it was a total of a week since he left Konoha and smiled. He knew he was almost done. Kyuubi smiled. "Almost there. I suggest, since i am part of you still, in power at least, and you can see the future with this power, we make Earth even safer. I want you to make people with Kami's approval, and make them reincarnate over and over again with the same political powers to keep the balance on earth even and peaceful. Got me?"

He nodded, making the conditions and then entering a realm with Kami. He Smiled at her. "Hello." She giggled. "Hello. For the record, i never hated you. I am thankful you see the true value you hold. Now, i approve this, because it will be needed and it helps in my own way with reincarnating a few people of my own. it will be best this way, so i agree. Let me help."

They both let their energies combine and let loose, finishing the entire order of the world in a flash and a second, before Naruto and Kami hugged. saying goodbye. "keep your loved ones safe. Be good." He nodded. When it was all done he smiled. "There... The world i created today... It starts here, and everything i made shall stay this way forever. Thank you Kyuubi."

She smiled. "No problem. Though the use of power where you never use it again and its returned to the Earth was risky to me, i lost about five years of my life, but thats ok. It's better then only living five. Let's go."

They both returned and smiled, finally being at peace and finally returning to their loved ones. It was over, the Ninja's died, but the Soldiers...the Orion will rise up to take their place.

GBKJBGFKJBKJBFKJBFKJBSWBKJB hey hey hey 

Alright. That took me awhile... I am SO sorry for the HUGE wait... but because of september being the month of the year to me... i took longer. The 3rd i had to use all my money just to keep my cell activated, the 9th i caught the flu, the 14th i nabbed my copy of legendary edition reach,AND bought the new Prince of Persia movie, the 17th was my birthday, the 22nd i was forced to use MORE money to fix up the place i will be living it, and start moving things around for i am moving my big as hell trailer somewhere else and living in a new joint...

So yes, very active... and i am pooped from the flu, and work work work... so forgive me for such a long wait, but it was well worth it i hope. Enjoy, and i hope you all read my fifth instalment, which is the SEQUAL to this story, and also read my other stories, because i will be starting on them again REAL soon.

To Solo, if your back yet, i hope you like this present i promised you... have a good day everyone... JA NE!


End file.
